El retorno de los Merodeadores
by Moonyta
Summary: Los merodeadores han regresado en todo su esplendor. Peter y Remus han sido secuestrados por Lucius y Bella... y Voldemort está por recuperar su poder. Que pasará con los Merodeadores? SLASH SiriusRemus
1. Deseos que se hacen realidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos (bueno, Remus y Sirius sí, y estoy pensando en robarme a James también, pero todavía está en proceso), yo no soy Rowling, bla, bla, bla, bla.

Bueno, aquí vamos, es mi primer fic largo (o pretendo que lo sea). No estoy muy segura de como lo voy a ser, pero lo intentaremos, así que necesitaré mucho apoyo y muchos... ¿a que no adivinan?... ¡Reviews!!! Estoy provando algo nuevo, así que ténganme paciencia y cualquier cosa, ya saben...Ya, dejo de aburrir y vamos a la historia. Ah! contiene slash en pequeñas cantidades... en un principio solamente jajajaja... luego será a montones... espero.¬¬

**El retorno de los Merodeadores**

By Tomoe KR Lupin

**_Capítulo 1: Una nueva oportunidad_ **

Era increíble como la guerra no respetaba a nada ni a nadie. Tan solo era una constante lucha en que los seres más amados iban cayendo, en el que hasta los ideales se iban distorsionando, desvaneciendo, todo se perdía... y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que lo único que les quedaba por perder era el alma.

Caminaba con paso lento y temeroso, las batallas habían sido constantes y el cansancio se evidenciaba en los rostros. Estaba ansioso por encontrarlos, pero también temeroso por descubrir que ya los había perdido. Tropezó, pero una mano pálida evitó que cayera, sujetándolo con unas fuerzas que ya no le quedaban. Y él asintió agradeciéndole.

Mientras la oscuridad le iba ganando terrenos al atardecer, suspiró fatigado para mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado, erguido, pálido, pero con la mirada perdida. No era la primera vez que Harry se preguntó que tipo de amistad habían tenido su padrino y Lupin, para que luego de la muerte del primero, el segundo envejeciera de manera tan alarmante, hasta casi consumirse.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? – su ex profesor lo miró para ofrecerle un sonrisa dulce, pero cansada, triste

- Estoy bien. Espero que Ron y Hermione también lo estén – murmuró mirando sobre el mar de cadáveres que cubrían los terrenos

- Ellos estarán bien – y el licántropo tosi

- ¿Tu estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Lo único que le quedaba por perder además de su alma y sus amigos era a Lupin, su familia luego de la muerte de Sirius.

El hombre lobo no contestó, solo sonrió débilmente. Harry lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo un momento, antes de que se iniciara la última batalla, la que decidiría la guerra.

Lupin siempre se había visto mayor de lo que realmente era, su cabello miel, veteado de gris, y su rostro surcado por leves arrugas prematuras, y sin embargo, sus ojos dorados desprendían una dulce calidez. Le habían dicho que Remus había envejecido luego de que James y Lily murieran y Sirius fuese enviado a Azkaban, pero luego de la muerte de Sirius, hacia casi un año, el licántropo había ido de mal en peor, sus ojos dorados habían perdido su brillo, su sonrisa se había hecho cansada, como si cada suspiro significara un terrible esfuerzo, su cabello miel estaba lleno de múltiples hilos plateados y su rostro aún joven, surcado por arrugas que no debían estar ahí. Las transformaciones eran lo más terrible, y cada día le costaba más recobrarse de ellas.

- La batalla comienza – dijo Lupin parándose nuevamente – mantente cerca de mi si ha de ser posible. Tu eres la esperanza, Harry, la única esperanza.

Harry asintió, y elevó una pequeña plegaria, en silencio, por todos los que habían caído, por los seres queridos que no sabía muertos o vivos y por los que vivirían, porque todos habrían perdido una parte de ellos en esta guerra.

El cielo estaba teñido de sangre, le horizonte rojo se confundía con el terreno, manchado por la sangre que los muertos que ya se contaban más que los vivos.

Remus miró hacia todos lados, buscando con la mirada a Harry, para luego lanzar un hechizo contra su contrincante al cual dejó inconsciente. Harry estaba luchando contra Voldemort, y a los pies de Harry, su antiguo amigo de estudios, Peter Pettigrew yacía muerto por la maldición imperdonable. Wormtail se había redimido.

- ¡HARRY, CUIDADO!!!

Harry vino venir la maldición de frente, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, no podía seguir manteniendo el hechizo que repelía el de Voldemort, y en un intento desesperado se decidió. Moriría pero Voldemort con él. Con un movimiento rápido desvió le hechizo del mago y lanzó el que Dumbledore le había enseñado especialmente para la batalla, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort le lanzaba el Avada Kedabra.

El hechizo le llegó de lleno a Voldemort, quien gritó su agonía de manera espantosa, y Harry cerró los ojos preparado para el final, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más.

- ¡HARRY, CUIDADO!!! – era la voz de Remus

Y Harry alcanzó a abrir los ojos para ver como el cuerpo del licántropo caía entre sus brazos luego que la maldición le diese de lleno en la espalda. Sus ojos dorados abiertos y llenos de lágrimas y su boca abierta en un grito mudo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REMUS!!!!! – el grito desgarrador de Harry rompió el silencio que había seguido al de Lord Voldemort.

El muchacho desesperado remeció el cuerpo inmóvil del licántropo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, sabiendo que todo era inútil. Remus había muerto, el último de los merodeadores había muerto. Y lloró, lloró porque al fin y al cabo no había podido proteger a los que quería, porque él había vivido y Sirius, Remus, e incluso Peter habían muerto, y porque habían construido un mundo nuevo, que ellos no podrían disfrutar jamás.

Las distintas peleas en los lugares más diversos de ese campo se detuvieron, ya no había razón para seguir luchado. Lord Voldemort había muerto. ¿Por qué tanta pelea? ¿Por qué tanta muerte? ¿Por qué tanta destrucción? ¿Por la ambición de un hombre? ¿Por eso habían sacrificado tantas vidas?

Hermione llegó corriendo, a duras penas, junto a Harry y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo al ver al licántropo muerto. Se arrodilló junto al muchacho y lo abrazó. El niño que vivió no se hizo esperar y la abrazó llorando.

- ¡¡LOS QUIERO DE VUELTA, QUIERO QUE SEAN FELICES, QUIERO QUE VIVAN EN PAZ... QUIERO QUE TENGAN UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD... quiero... que estén... conmigo... mis padres, Sirius, Remus... Peter... ¿es que acaso... no pudo haber otro final... para los merodeadores? – sollozó.

- Oh, Harry – lloró la chica y un tercer chico, pelirrojo, se unió al abrazo.

- ¡¡¡QUIERO QUE VIVAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó por última vez Harry Potter antes de caer rendido por el esfuerzo, el dolor y el cansancio.

_Capítulo 2: Deseos que se hacen realidad_

1.

- ¿Cómo está Potter? – aunque la mirada seguía siendo despectiva, la voz fue más suave y menos agresiva que de costumbre

- Cansado, hace un día que duerme sin despertar – respondió Ron irritado al ver a Draco Malfoy, con vendas alrededor de la cabeza, pero con esa actitud presumida de siempre

- No me refiero a físicamente – Malfoy rodó los ojos – pero supongo que no puedo pedirte más a ti, Weasley

- Harry no está bien, Malfoy – dijo Hermione deteniendo la pelea que se avecinaba – y no me refiero a físicamente

- ...bueno... todos lo sentimos por el licántropo – dijo Malfoy mirando el techo

- Ja, ¿tu sobre todos, verdad? – dijo Ron con sorna – y no le digas 'licántropo'

- Y es que acaso no lo era? – Draco alzó una ceja con elegancia y engreimiento

- No lo digas de forma tan despectiva – Ron apretó los dientes

- Oh – Draco sonrió levemente – _'lo siento' _– dijo con burla y se march

- ¡No lo soporto!!! – gritó Ron, pero Hermione lo hizo callarse – Pero Mione, él...

- No grites frente a la enfermería, tonto – lo regañó – además lo importante ahora es estar con Harry

- Sí, lo sé es que... – Ron bajó la vista – ese Malfoy... no sé como puede ser de nuestro bando con esa actitud altanera, tiene madera de mortífago...

- Malfoy es de los nuestro y punto. Lucho junto a nosotros y punto. No hay más vuelta que darle y si te molesta su actitud, pues ignóralo.

- Como si fuese tan fácil – gruñó el chico antes de entrar a la enfermería donde todas las camas estaban ocupadas, puesto que St. Mungo no daba abasto con los heridos y Dumbledore había abierto la enfermería del colegio para la ayuda.

Harry estaba tendido con sobre la camilla, con los ojos abiertos y sin las gafas, en silencio, mientras que varios sanadores y Madame Pomfrey corrían de un lado para otro. Aún era temprano, de madrugada pero el ajetreo era mayor que nunca.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó la chica tomando su mano - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí... ¿cómo están los demás?

- Papá tiene varios huesos rotos, pero dijeron que no es nada grave – dijo Ron – Billy recibió varios Crucios, pero también dijeron que con algo de reposo no habrá problemas... Fred y George tienen varias contusiones y a Ginny la están vendando unos sanadores... mamá y Charly están bien... Moody sigue igual de paranoico que siempre y sigue buscando mortífagos y a su ojo mágico que se le ha caído durante el combate.

- Va veo...

- ¿Pero como estás tu? – preguntó Mione preocupada

- Bien... algo conmocionado, creo – el chico se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor - ¿Y Tonks, Kingsley, el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall... como están todos?

- Ningún nombre conocido en la lista de caídos – dijo Ron

- ¿Ah...no? – Harry alzó una ceja de una manera muy parecida a Malfoy, con cierto desprecio que no era propio en él

- Bueno... además de Lupin – se corrigió Ron bajando la mirada, con las orejas coloradas.

- ¿Qué pasará con él y Wormtail? – preguntó Harry, volteándose hacia la chica

- El profesor Dumbledore dijo que a Lupin lo han llevado a su casa y lo están preparando para ser velado, luego lo enterrarán en el cementerio de Hogsmeade, al igual que a Wormtail, que será velado ahí mismo, en el cementerio.

Harry bajó la mirada con tristeza. Vaya, siempre, todos los que él quería tenían que morir, primero había sido Sirius, luego Lupin... al menos aún tenía a Ron y a Mione. Había estado poco tiempo con Lupin, pero durante ese tiempo lo conoció mejor y le tomó aprecio, no solo como profesor, sino como amigo, y como lo que había sido, uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, también lo había llegado a considerar como su familia y junto a él había conocido un poco más de sus padres y de Sirius, de cuando ellos eran estudiantes.

Pero ahora...

No podía creer que se hubiese ido... tal como Sirius...

Tampoco podía olvidar como Wormtail a último momento se había redimido, había muerto salvándole la vida a él... había vuelto a ser un merodeador...

- Harry... – lo llamaba la voz de Mione - Harry tienes que ser fuerte. Nos tienes a nosotros.

- ¡Eso! – lo apoyó Ron

Y Harry sonrió con cierta nostalgia pero consiente de que aún los tenía a ellos... pero ese dolor siempre iba a estar ahí... Sirius, Remus, Peter...

Ron puso su mano, vendada, sobre el hombro de Harry y sonrió. Y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Y tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña supieron que debían apoyar ahora más que nunca a su amigo.

2.

Ala sur del Cementerio de Hogsmeade. 05:34 a.m 

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué pretenden? – el joven de cabellos alborotados se quejó ruidosamente mientras salía de la tumba, lleno de polvo y con las gafas sucias - ¡Estoy VIVO!!! Wuaaaa!!!! – tropezón y el joven besó el suelo. Vale decir que James Potter, con las gafas sucias, no veía mucho donde pisaba.

- ¿Estás bien, James? – preguntó la mujer con un tono divertido que el joven no pudo dejar de notar

- No te rías, Lily ¬¬

- No me río

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó hombre quitándose las gafas y tratando de limpiarlas con su camisa llena de barro

- Sucia y llena de gusanos en la falda.

- Pues ya somos dos

- ¿Qué, tu también tienes gusanos en la falda? ¬¬

- Sip ... ¡digo NO!. Yo también estoy sucio

-Ah....

- Oye?

- Sip?

- Y que hacemos en el cementerio y enterrados??

- Pues no sé

- Ah, vale, yo tampoco .

- ¿A que par de animales se les habrá ocurrido enterrarnos vivos? – Lily miró pensativa el lugar de donde habían salido ella y su esposo

- A Sirius, Remus y Peter

- ôO

- Son los únicos medios animales que conozco ¿tu conoces a otros?

- ¬¬U... mejor vayamos a casa, cariño. Luego buscaremos explicaciones.

3.

Ministerio de Magia. 05:46 p.m. 

- Auch!!! – el joven se tocó adolorido el codo sobre el cual había caído al tropezar – que porrazo! – se rascó la cabeza confundido al ver el lugar en el que estaba - ¿y yo que hago aquí? ¡Demonios, vuelo equivocado!! – y sonrió – Sirius Black, estas perdiendo tu toque. ¿No te estarás haciendo viejo? – se dijo a si mismo para luego reír, como si lo dicho fuese una locura.

El chico simplemente se alzó de hombros y salió de la habitación dispuesto a ver cuanto antes a sus amigos y pareja para comentarles que había aparecido sin darse cuenta en el Ministerio de Magia. Cierto velo siguió meciéndose misteriosamente y por un aire inexistente aún cuando el joven salió del lugar.

4.

_Ala norte del Cementerio de Hogsmeade. 05: 47 a.m._

- ¡James... Sirius...Remus, Lily!!! – el chico algo regordete tropezó nervioso, pero no alcanzó a caer - ¿Dónde están?? ¡Me están comenzando a asustar sus bromas, muchachos!!

Pero nadie le contestó. Era el único vivo en el cementerio. Brrr... sintió un escalofríos. Genial, esos animales además lo habían dejado solo en el cementerio, como si no supieran que le daban pavor los cementerio de noche. Se estaban pasando, primero dejarlo en un ataúd (medio mal que no estaba cerrado), justo al lado de una sepultura abierta (casi se mata al caer en el hoyo) y ahora nadie le contestaba.

- Oh, demonios! – gruñó finalmente - ¡Se van a enterar, chicos! ¡Remus, te juro que si no apareces ahora te quedas sin chocolates para la próxima ida a Honeydukes!!!

Y Peter se puso pálido y decidió salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, porque Remus no había aparecido a la mención de chocolates y eso solo significaba que estaba solo en el cementerio y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Mejor me voy a casa de James y Lily

5.

_Cabaña de Lupin. 05:46 a.m._

- ¿Dónde estoy? – el joven rubio miró a todos lados confundido - ¿Y a quien diablos se le ha ocurrido meterme en un ataúd? – frunció el ceño - si han sido esos salvajes me las van a pagar muy caro... auch! – mala manera de tratar de salir del ataúd – ouch!, eso dolió...

Se metió a la habitación principal buscando a su pareja y amigos, pero no los encontró así que optó por lo sano

- ¡Chicos! ¡Si no aparecen ahora mismo si los voy a matar por la bromita de mal gusto, como que me llamo Remus Lupin!! ¡Y tu Sirius Black te quedas sin postre!!!

Silencio. Remus adoptó una postura pensativo al ver que nadie venía. Pero es que era alarmante, acababa de amenazar a Sirius con dejarlo sin 'postre' y no había aparecido.

- Esto es grave. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos.

Echó una última mirada al ataúd que se estaba velando, ahora sin él, en mitad del saloncito de su casa y negando con la cabeza, con cierta resignación a las bromas de sus amigos, tiró los polvos _flu_ que le quedaban en la chimenea y dijo:

- A Godric's Hollow!!

6.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Arthur? – la voz de la señora Weasley se oía alterada, pero esa mañana Harry prefirió ignorarla. Ya estaba harto de malas noticias.

Aunque estaba muy débil había logrado conseguir que lo dejasen asistir al funeral del hombre-lobo al que seguramente iría muy poca gente debido a su condición. Quizás los miembros de la Orden que quedaban y algunos ex alumnos del lupino...

Harry suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver a Ron lidiando con la corbata y gruñendo de cuando en cuando. Se miró a si mismo en el espejo y creyó que estar tan pálido y vestido de negro no le sentaba mucho, se veía mas delgado y enclenque. Quizás había adelgazado un poco... o quizás era producto de las ojeras.

- Parece que hay problemas – murmuró Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No estoy seguro, pero mamá está muy alterada. ¿No la oíste?

- Sí, pero...

- Dijo que no saliéramos de la casa, que volvería en un momento

- No la vi cuando entr

- Estás ido, Harry

- Lo siento... ¿crees que lleguemos a tiempo para el funeral de Lupin y Wormtail?

- Mamá no se perdonaría llegar tarde, no te preocupes. Le tenía mucho afecto a Lupin.

Afuera había bastante ruido y ambos se asomaron por la ventana del cuarto de Ron para ver varios miembros de la Orden de Fénix reunidos. Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, los Weasley y Dedalus Diggle y Dumbledore estaban afuera.

- ¿Tendrá que ver con Voldemort? – murmuró Harry, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

- Espero que no – Ron se estremeció ligeramente.

Se quedaron un momento mirando, tratando de averiguar que pasaba, pero desde esa distancia no podían escuchar lo que discutían y no daban señales para deducir de que trataba el asunto

- ¡¡Harry, Ron!!! – ambos saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ginny apareció en el umbral, roja e inquietada, seguida por Fred, George y Mione.

- ¿Qué pa...?

- ¡LOS CUERPOS NO ESTÁN!! ¡Alguien se llevó los cuerpos de Lupin y Wormtail! – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras ellos

- ¿QUÉ?

- Eso... no están.

- ¿Pero como puede ser?

- No saben... no estaban vigilados pero...

- ¡Demonios!! ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de algo así??

- Harry...?? – Fred habló por primera vez, luego de dar una mirada cómplice a su gemelo - ¿crees que...?

- Vamos, dale – lo incitó George con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿o yo?

- No que va... – Fred negó con la cabeza, para volver a mirar a Harry – Harry, bueno... ¿te acuerdas de las orejas extensibles que fabricamos??

- Sí – fue más brusco de lo que hubiese querido

- Bueno – siguió George – entre el alboroto causado por la desaparición de los cuerpos ha pasado un poco desapercibido, pero oímos a Shacklebolt decírselo a Dumbledore...

- ¿Decir que? – Harry miró con molestia creciente las miradas que se enviaban los gemelos.

- La tumba de tus padres fue saqueada. Sus restos fueron sustraídos de las tumbas – dijo Fred, seriamente.

7.

El joven moreno miró a su alrededor con confusión y cierta frustración en sus ojos grises. Pateó una miserable piedrecita y volvió a mirar a su alrededor mientras el cielo iba aclarando y la oscuridad se retiraba al paso de la luz... hasta que los vio venir, caminando tranquilamente, como si no supieran que donde anteriormente hubiese estado su casa ahora solo hubiese un sitio vacío y lleno de maleza

-¿James? – Sirius abrió los brazos en un gesto melodramático, luego de quitarse una lágrima imaginaria

-¿Sirius? – James sonrió abiertamente, imitando el gesto

-¿Lily? – Sirius se dirigió ahora a la pelirroja que caminaba al lado de su mejor amigo

- Payasos – suspiró la mujer con resignación

- Pelirroja aguafiestas ¬¬

- ¿Qué dijiste, Black?

- ¿Yo? Nada, ¿por?

James se rió y se detuvo al lado del animago para mirar luego el suelo, el cielo, y nuevamente el suelo

- Hubiese jurado que por aquí estaba nuestra casita

- Sí, pero ya no está – sonrió Black

- ¡¡¿QUÉ, Y LO DICES TAN ASÍ?!! Esa casa la hice yo con el sudor de mi frente ;;

- Oye, bájale quieres, yo también cooperé ¬¬

- ;;

- Que raro! – Lily miró a todos lados y sonrió al ver a una figura regordeta caminar hacia donde estaban ellos, con paso cansado - ¡Peter!!

- ¡Chicos!! – el joven rechonchito subió corriendo y jadeando la pequeña altura en la que originalmente había una casa - ¡Los voy a matar!! ¡Esa broma ha estado de muy mal gusto! ¡Ustedes saben que odio los cementerios y que...!!... ¿James, Lily?... ¿y donde dejaron la casa?

- ;;

- ¿Qué la pasa a Prongs, Sirius?

- Está en shock XD

- ;;

- Ya veo

- ¿Sirius, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Lily los interrumpió con gesto pensativo - ¿Dónde está Remus?

- Pues en casa, donde más va a estar??. Esperando que llegue su perrito para darle un delicioso desayuno y...

- Mientras Sirius divaga creo que... – pero Lily fue interrumpida antes de poder terminar

- ¡No, de esta no se me escapan! ¡Quiero que me digan porque me han dejado en el cementerio, dentro de un ataúd cuando saben que les tengo terror a los cementerio, y más cuando está todo oscuro!

- ¿Nos? – los otros dos merodeadores se señalaron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse – No se nos había ocurrido, pero es buena idea

- Chicos, dan miedo – se quejó Peter

- No, de veras, yo no fui, seguro fue James

- ¿¡YO!? ¿qué te crees Sirius Black? ¡Si hubiese sido idea mía, no me hubiese intentado enterrar con Lily en el cementerio!

- ¿Qué... ustedes también?

- Pues ya que estamos comentando fenómenos paranormales, me siento con el derecho a comentar que esta madrugada, mientras mi lobito y yo trabajamos en un encarguito que nos dejó Dumbledore, decidí ir a comprar unos cigarros y al intentar aparecerme en el Caldero Chorreante... aparecí en el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Estás perdiendo tu toque, Padfoot? – sonrió Peter, divertido

- Ni en broma – Sirius le dirigió una mirada sombría.

- Aquí hay algo muy raro, no creen? – James miró a los otros dos merodeadores luego de salir finalmente de su estado de shock – Lily, Peter y yo aparecemos en el cementerio, sin saber que ha pasado, Sirius en el Ministerio y...

- Quizás fue Remus el de las bromitas – aventuró Peter

- Mi lobito no hace ese tipo de bromas – aseguró fervientemente Sirius

- No... definitivamente no

- ¿Entonces, que hacer? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Quizás...

- Dumbledore – dijo Sirius, seriamente

-¿Crees que Dumbledore nos hizo esta broma??? ôO

- ¡NO SEAS ANIMAL, PRONGS!!!

- Jejejeje... era broma...

- Sirius tiene razón, quizás deberíamos ir a ver a Dumbledore – dijo Lily

- ¿Crees que sea tan serio esto? – Peter miró a sus amigos

- Podría ser una maniobra de Voldemort, no? – preguntó Lily

- Sip – James asintió – además, en primer lugar las circunstancias son extrañas; segundo, nos han dejado sin varita – los otros comenzaron a buscar también y notaron que el joven tenía razón – y tercero, ... ¡quiero mi casa!! ;;

8.

- Madre mía... hoy no es mi día – el licántropo se sobó el trasero adolorido – mira nada más, salió verso sin mayor esfuerzo... ... que chiste más malo ¬¬... ¿dónde estaré? – miró a su alrededor y definitivamente esa NO era la casa de Lily y James, es más era un tienda bastante siniestra y con todo tipo de artefactos de origen un tanto dudoso. Así decidió que lo mejor sería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

- ¿Estás perdido, lindura? – una bruja joven con intenciones poco claras le guiñó un ojo, una vez salido del local

- No, muchas gracias, señorita – sonrió cortésmente aunque ciertamente nervioso

- ¡Y todo un caballero! – le mandó un beso al aire y Remus se dio a la fuga.

Y caminó unos minutos más, desorientado porque ciertamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea donde estaba... aunque quizás... fue a dar al callejón Diagon y finalmente en el cruce entre ambos callejones un letrero viejo de madera le indicó que había estado en el callejón Knockturn.

- ¿Dónde ir? – se preguntó al tiempo que un grupo de jóvenes pasaba delante de él- Si no puedo ir donde James y Lily... quizás...¿Les habrá pasado algo malo? – Remus se puso pálido – No, tranquilízate, Lupin, tranquilízate, no seas paranoico o comenzarás a parecerte a Moody. Lo mejor será ir a Hogsmeade y de ahí a ver a Dumbledore... sí, eso haré... – de pronto comenzó a tocar frenéticamente todos los bolsillos de su túnica, al tiempo que se le iba el poco color de la cara - ¡Dios, mío! ¿Y mi varita?

9.

- Escuché que Billy y Shacklebolt hablaban sobre rituales de magia negra – comentó Ginny a Hermione, mientras Harry se paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado

-¿Magia negra?

-Ajá, al parecer solo los rituales de magia negra requieren restos humanos o cadáveres. Una vez leí en...

- Ya cállate, Mione – el gruñido de Harry hizo que le muchacha callara de golpe – No quiero saber que se puede hacer con sus cuerpos... ni quiero ni imaginarlo.

- ¿Crees que sea algún mortífago que haya quedado libre? – preguntó Ron.

- No imagino quien otro podría quererlos. – Harry se detuvo y miró a los otros tres que estaban en la habitación, pensativo.

Lo único que faltaba es que le dijeran que Voldemort realmente no estaba muerto y que andaba por ahí paseándose, robando cuerpos de sus tumbas para recuperar su poder, como ya lo había hecho en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, y que para colmo esos cuerpos fuesen de las personas que más quería. O quizás era algún loco mortífago tratando de resucitar a su Señor. Miró a Hermione un momento, analizando la situación y pensando si preguntarle o no... temía la respuesta.

- ¿Mione? ¿Sabes de algún hechizo o poción que requiera restos humanos para... por ejemplo, fortalecer a alguien?

- ¿Están pensando en Ya-Sabes-Quien? – Harry asintió seriamente y la chica se mordió el labio, tratando de recordar – ahora mismo no con mucha claridad, tendría que consultar algunos libros... pero la sangre de licántropo es muy recurrente en la magia negra, no me extraña que... buena, ya sabes, si tiene algo que ver con Ya-Sabes-Quien o sus mortífagos.

-¿Podrías buscar y decirme?

-Cuando nos dejen salir de aquí, iré a mi casa a buscar esos libros y te diré. Era solo una mención, pero con ello podría saber donde buscar. ¿Te parece?

Harry asintió. Y Ron que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, miró a Hermione también para preguntar:

-Dijiste que la sangre de licántropo era frecuentemente citada en magia negra... ¿qué tal la de animagos?

- Eso no lo sé... - Hermione negó con la cabeza, alzando los hombros, para mirar al pelirrojo esta vez-

todo lo que he leído sobre magia negra son alusiones nada más, es magia muy avanzada, seguramente en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca haya libros, pero jamás me han dejado sacar algo así. Figúrate que dejasen a los alumnos leer eso.

-De todas formas... ¿para que querrían los restos de... lo siento, Harry... tus padres? – preguntó Ginny pensativa

-No lo sé... ¿qué dices, Mione?

- Pues... – la chica hizo memoria – es raro, tus padres murieron hace muchos años, no entiendo para que se querrían sus restos. Realmente no creo que se pueda sacar mucho provecho de ello. Claro, si suponemos que la persona que se llevó los cuerpos de Lupin y Wormtail tiene alguna relación con lo que pasó a tus padres, e incluso si pensamos que los cuerpos de Lupin y Wormtail fueron sustraídos por la misma persona.

-¿Quién más podría llevárselos?

- No estarás insinuando que se levantaron solitos y fueron a dar un paseo, verdad? – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-No seas estúpido, Ron – dijo al chica, levemente molesta.

10.

-¿Es mi idea o como que antes se me hacía más corto el camino desde Hogsmeade al castillo? –preguntó Peter jadeando luego de haber caminado su buen tiempo.

-Antes eras más joven- sonrió James acomodándose las gafas

-Y nos íbamos en carruaje – agregó el ojiazul.

-Y te ibas comiendo

-Y no caminando

-Porque nunca se te ha dado lo de caminar mucho, mi viejo Wormtail

-Pero como comes, Dios mío!.

-Ah, cállense ustedes dos y déjenme en paz – gruñó Peter

-Pensé que tú habías empezado ¿qué dices, Padfoot?

-Te apoyo, Prongs.

Lily se rió levemente, pero no dijo nada. Pero ella también se sentía levemente cansada así que suspirando se detuvo un momento a mirar a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – sonrió James, meloso

-¿Qué opinan si intentamos aparecernos nuevamente? – dijo la mujer

- No lo creo... hace rato que lo intento – sonrió Sirius deteniéndose también – Lo intenté para llegar a Godric's Hollow y lo he intentado a ahora, pero pareciera que mi poder está dormido o...

-¿Perdido, tal vez? – dijo James con tono lúgubre – ouch!, no me pegues! – se sobó el coscorrón que Sirius le había propinado

- Quizás tenga que ver con el echo de que hayamos aparecido en lugares en los que no recordábamos haber ido. Quizás necesitamos nuestras varitas para canalizar nuestros poderes no? – opinó Peter feliz de detenerse un rato y sentándose en el suelo.

- Puede ser... la pregunta es, ¿por qué no tenemos nuestras varitas? – Lily miró pensativa a Peter, analizando lo que había dicho - ¿creen que Remus esté bien? – preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Sirius que había estado muy concentrado tratando de hacer algo de magia, aún sin su varita, se sobresaltase.

-¿Crees que esté en peligro?

-No, no lo creo – se apresuró la pelirroja – es solo que... coincidentemente nosotros cuatro estamos sufriendo fenómenos extraños. No tenemos nuestras varitas, no podemos aparecernos, ustedes no pueden transformarse... quizás Remus esté en la misma situación que nosotros

Y Sirius se puso lívido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puede que mi lobito esté perdido, confundido, quien sabe donde, sin varita y completamente indefenso? – la voz le salió ronca y tenía los ojos desorbitados - ¿Y yo estoy aquí en vez de estar buscándolo? ¿Qué tal si lo ha atrapado Voldemort?

-Tranquilo, Padfoot, tranquilo – James le palmeó preocupado la espalda – Remus es un mago muy fuerte

-¡Pero puede que esté igual que nosotros!!

-No debiste decir eso – dijo Peter mirando a la pelirroja, preocupado

-Es solo que de pronto lo pensé y... – se disculpó la susodicha.

-De todas formas, poco vas a conseguir buscándolo a la manera _muggle_. Ahora más que antes necesitamos ver pronto a Dumbledore – dijo James seriamente.

El camino a Hogwarts se hizo más rápido luego de eso. La constante incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba uno de ellos, aligeró un poco el cansancio y les dio nuevas fuerzas para caminar. Pero lo cierto es que el aire comenzaba a sentirse liviano, fresco y húmedo. Olía a lluvia. Y estaba comenzando a atardecer. Al poco rato comenzó a caer una llovizna leve, pero que mojaba bastante y los cuatro comenzaron a sentir frío, a pesar de que no era invierno.

-¿Estás bien Lily? – preguntó James colocando una mano en la espalda de su esposa.

- Sí... despreocúpate.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y la lluvia se hizo más constante y fuerte. El camino de tierra bordeaba zonas de bosque, de modo que el olor a pino les inundaba los pulmones... y entonces al dar una vuelta por la loma, vieron el castillo, grande, enorme, oscuro, imponente y con las algunas pequeñas ventanitas brillantes por luz cálida, el castillo estaba tal como lo recordaban, y se sintieron, ante la inmensidad de la noche que caía, pequeños, indefensos y muy, muy helados.

-Apurémonos – murmuró Lily temblando ya de frío

Llegaron al cabo de quince minutos de corrida, porque caminar era una locura con esa lluvia y ese frío. Y Temblando, Sirius se adelantó y golpeó la enorme puerta con violencia. Debían estar cenando los alumnos así que confió en que los escucharan. Y mientras esperaban sintieron sienta nostalgia por sus años de estudiantes.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz muy conocida. Argus Filch los miraba por una rendija de la puerta

- Somos James Potter, Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black – contestó Sirius calado de frío – necesitamos hablar con Albus Dumbledore!

Peor la rendija se cerró y nadie abrió la puerta... y esperaron unos momentos, peor la puerta seguía sin abrirse. James abrazó a Lily que ya no podía esconder el temblor de su cuerpo y Peter se abrazó a si mismo, empapado.

- ¡¡MALDICI"N, FILCH, ÁBRENOS LA PUERTA, ESTAMOS MUERTOS DE FRÍO!!!! –gritó Black y pateó la puerta - ¡NECESITAMOS HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE!!!

Y a los pocos segundos, Minerva McGonagall, blanca como el papel, junto a Argus Filch y Albus Dumbledore, les abrió la puerta a los cuatro jóvenes, que entraron goteando el piso, empapados.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bien, pues.... espero que por lo menos haya gustado un poquito... a mi si me ha gustado (--U). Espero que me llegen muchos comentarios y que alguien me explique como subo los siguientes capítulos porque no lo sé... y por eso subí dos de una. ... Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así... (Amo a los Merodeadores!!!)

Quiero agredecer todos los reviews... y quiero dedicar estos capítulos a Aliena-wolf (muchas gracias por tus reviews, y que más quisiera yo que te hcieras adicta a mis fic . Muchos besos ), a Coulter, Mystis Spiro (XDDDDD, pobre de ti... digo, si se parecían a Remus y Sirius... ¡¡bendita de ti!!! :)---- ), Ariadna-creta (si te gusta que incluya a Peter, como debió ser, creo que este también te agradará ), hermi16, Megumi Gabbiani (este será más largo, espero), Sheamoonie y a La-Peye-Malfoy (¿por que?, simplemente por ser tú, eres genial chica XDDDD) y gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review (Tomoe se seca una lágrima, emocionada), me animan mucho

Besos y hasta pronto


	2. Unas cuantas verdades

_Capítulo 3: Unas cuantas verdades_

1.

Dumbledore miró a los cuatro jóvenes que envueltos en mantas, se secaban el pelo y aceptaban agradecidos las cervezas de manteca que había echo traer. Al tiempo que le narraban lo sucedido.

-...puede creerlo, profesor? Mi casa! No estaba en ninguna parte!!

- Y yo estaba en un ataúd... gracias al cielo que estaba abierto, porque sufro claustrofobia – decía Peter

- Realmente... – empezó el anciano mago, con seriedad, antes de ser interrumpido por Sirius

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, estamos preocupados por Moo... por Remus! tememos que esté perdido

-Primero que nada, Sirius –dijo con tranquilidad, indicándole a Black que se sentase – me gustaría preguntarles... ¿cómo sé que ustedes son realmente James, Peter, Lily y Sirius??

James por poco escupe su cerveza, a la que recientemente le había dado un trago buscando calentarse, y miró con ojos desorbitados a Dumbledore, para luego mirar a su esposa y luego de nuevo a Dumbledore.

-¿Nos está tomando el pelo, profesor? – James lo miró, sorprendido – Sé que son tiempos difíciles, que Voldemort es una amenaza constante, pero no creo que desconfíe de nuestra propia identidad ¿no?. Somos miembros de la Orden del Fénix y... no sé... no sé como probarle que somos los verdaderos ¿qué dicen chicos?

Los otros asintieron, Sirius había tomado un generoso trago de su cerveza. Dumbledore los miró a los tres nuevamente y los inspeccionó.

- ¿Profesor? – Peter tímidamente, habló - ¿recuerda la conversación que tuvimos cuando me invitó a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Cuándo le hablé de que no me sentía capaz, pero que quería luchar codo a codo con mis amigos y si realmente usted creía que yo podía ser de utilidad?

Dumbledore asintió levemente, con los ojos brillantes de pronto.

- ¡Ah! – James sonrió y se golpeó con el puño, la palma de la otra mano - ¿recuerda esa regañada que me dio, luego de que le mostré los calzoncillos de Snape a medio Hogwarts, en los terrenos, y usted me habló sobre la madurez y que algún día, mis enemigos podrían ser mis amigos y que en la que guerra que se aproximaba, todos debíamos trabajar juntos para crear un mundo mejor???

Dumbledore volvió a asentir, con los ojos más brillantes que antes

- ¿Y recuerda... – Sirius se sonrojó bastante – cuando... bueno, ya sabe... esa vez en la aula multipropósito... – se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y bajó la vista. Dumbledore también se inclinó un poco más adelante, con una leve sonrisa en los labios – cuando nos descubrió a Remus y a mi en... bueno, usted ya sabe?

- ¿En que? – sonrió adquiriendo expresión inocente

- ¡Oh, profesor, usted sabe!! – Sirius se sonrojó – No me haga pasar la vergüenza de nuevo. La vez en la que nos vio... ya sabe... – e hizo extraños gestos con las manos - ¡cuánto supo que Remus y yo éramos más que amigos! – dijo ya de color granate.

-Sí, ahora si lo recuerdo – y los demás se miraron, sin entender muy bien, o sea, Lily y Peter, porque por la cara de James que estaba a punto de estallar de risa, parecía que si sabía de que estaban hablando... o al menos lo imaginaba.

Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente, cada vez con los ojos más brillantes

- Y bueno... ¿recuerda la conversación que tuvo conmigo cuando supo lo que mi hermana Petunia? – Lily lo miró fijamente, pero con una suave sonrisa en los labios - ¿Cuándo supo que ella ya no quería saber nada de mi por ser una bruja? ¿Y me dijo que en este guerra, Voldemort no destruiría solamente vidas, sino también familias, sembrando le rencor incluso dentro de ellas, y que por ello debía ser fuerte?

Y Dumbledore se levantó, asintiendo levemente, para luego darles la espalda y rebuscar una cajita de caramelos de limón en la mesa, mientras disimuladamente se secaba un solitaria lágrima de felicidad que de deslizaba traicionera por su arrugaba mejilla.

-Sin duda, son ustedes – su voz fue firme, aunque por dentro, algo se quebraba de felicidad.

Había recuperado a cuatro de sus alumnos más queridos y más destacados.

Cuando Dumbledore recobró la compostura y se volteó para ofrecer caramelos, Peter aceptó de inmediato y Lily agradeció, pero Sirius lo rechazó antes de volver a intentar

- Profesor... le repito mi preocupación por Remus, él podría... estar en manos de Voldemort, podrían haberlo atrapado y...

- Te aseguro que Voldemort no lo ha atrapado – lo tranquiliz

-¿Cómo sabe?- preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido

- Porque Voldemort ha muerto

Silencio.

-Voto por una repetición de lo dicho – James alzó la mano - ¿Quien vota como yo?

- Voldemort ha muerto – repitió Dumbledore con tranquilidad antes que los otros alzasen la mano

- Momentito, momentito – dijo Sirius parándose de su asiento, pero sujetando la manta con la que se había estado envolviendo – Si Voldemort está muerto... ¿por qué demonios ayer mismo, a esta misma hora, Remus y yo estábamos descifrando malditas runas sumerias y endemoniados manuscritos con escritura cuneiforme en vez de estar....???

-Sirius, omite lo que hubieses estado haciendo de no haber tenido trabajo. No queremos saber sobre tu vida sexual – James aún no salía totalmente de su estupor

- Está bien... omitiré lo que iba a decir – Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano – pero ¿Por qué estábamos haciendo ese trabajito si Voldemort está muerto?

- Tampoco entiendo, profesor – dijo Lily, confundida - ¿Cómo puede que Voldemort esté muerto?

Dumbledore suspiró y levantándose de su silla comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos, con gesto pensativo.

- Voldemort ha sido derrotado - dijo meditando sus palabras. Miró fijamente a los jóvenes frente él - ¿cuántos años tienes, Sirius?

-¿Qué? - Sirius sonrió y luego rió alegremente - Profesor... realmente...

-¿Es que acaso...? - James lo interrumpió y dirigió una mirada profunda a Black, quien miró al profesor antes de hablar

- ¿Crees que hemos perdido parte de nuestra memoria?? - preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido – aunque eso no contesta el hecho de que nos encontrásemos en las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, ¿o sí? Digo... puede que en parte, pero hay cosas que no encajan y que... no sé, no me termina de convencer.

El mago anciano sonrió levemente y asintió con suavidad.

- No sé porque me asombro de su agudeza, siendo que de no haberlo intuido, me hubiese extrañado, pero sí... temo que no recuerden ciertos... detalles.

- Bueno, en ese caso...veintitrés - dijo Sirius, aunque no muy convencido. 'Aquí hay gato encerrado', pensó 'No, esto no es todo' y con una mirada a James, comprendió que no había sido el único que no se había dejado engañar.

- Ya veo... pues entonces... - Dumbledore los miró -... solo cabe decir que fue un niño el que destruyó a Voldemort

-¿Un niño? - Peter miró al mago con asombro - ¿Un niño, cuando algunos de los magos más fuertes murieron tratando de derrotar a ese hombre? ¿Y un niño lo derrotó?

- Bueno... no es un niño cualquier - dijo Dumbledore pensativamente - es un chico, más bien, con ciertas habilidades especiales... un chico maduro y al que le tengo mucho aprecio. Estudia aquí, en Hogwarts - los miró por sobre sus anteojos de media luna, penetrantemente.

- Me gustaría conocerlo - James miró a Lily para tomarle la mano - Gracias a ese chico podremos dejar de preocuparnos por ese demente y comenzar a vivir con normalidad

- Ya lo creo - dijo Peter aún asombrado. - ¿Y como se llama?

- Harry - dijo simplemente Dumbledore

- ¿Harry cuanto? - preguntó Sirius, con una sensación de molestia que no podía explicar a que se debía

- Bueno... eso es lo curioso, saben?... Harry Potter.

2.

Mañana volverían a Hogwarts luego de que no se pudiera realizar la ceremonia fúnebre, aunque si se hizo un pequeño responso por ellos, a los que habían asistido. Harry se asombraba la cantidad de compañeros que habían asistido, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Patil y Parvatil, Lavander, Cho, varios chicos de Ravenclaw que no conocía... Ernie, Hannah, entre otros... increíblemente también Malfoy, y solo era algunas de las caras que recordaba, por supuesto habían estado los profesores del Colegio (Snape incluido), los miembros de la Orden, habían algunos aurores del Ministerio y otra tanta cantidad de gente que no conocía.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba preocupado y se daba vueltas en la cama, buscando ese lugarcito tan cómodo para dormir, si encontrarlo, con la molesta sensación de tener un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Harry... estás despierto? – la voz de Ron fue levemente temerosa

- Sí – dijo suavemente

-Ya verás que todo estará bien

- Lo sé - minti

- No seas tonto... sé que estás nervioso por lo que está pasando. No te culpo... yo también lo estoy. No me hace gracia pensar que volveremos a enfrentarnos a Voldemort... menos luego de lo que pasó la última vez

- No quiero pensar que ha vuelto cuando pensábamos que al fin lo habíamos derrotado... y tampoco quiero pensar que Lupin murió por nada, inútilmente

- No digas tonterías. Te salvó la vida

- Lo sé, pero... me arriesgué para acabar con Él y eso le costó la vida a Lupin... no debió haber sido as

- No todo puede ser como queremos, pero... no creo que ha él le gustaría que pensases en eso. Después de todo, dio su vida por ti.

- Me consuela pensar que se habrá encontrado con Sirius, Peter y mis padres y que... no sé... volverán a ser los merodeadores, pero... también... conocía tan poco de ellos, de todos, y Lupin me estaba enseñando a quererlos, no sé... ha conocerlos y saber que ya no podrá contarme algo de mis padres... o de Sirius... o simplemente que ya no voy a poder preguntarle cuando tenga dudas sobre alguna materia... no sé... se siente raro

- Sí... yo también lo voy a extrañar... aunque no lo haya conocido tanto.

- Era como un padre, sabes? – se atrevió Harry sentándose en la cama – Con él podía divertirme, me enseñaba, pero también me regañaba... Sirius era más bien como un amigo... como un hermano... ¿no sé si me entiendes?

- Sí... Lupin era más responsable que Sirius – rió suavemente Ron.

- No lo menciones – Harry rió bajito – Sirius era genial

- ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado conocer a los Merodeadores cuando eran tales

- Y a mi –la expresión de Harry adquirió una sonrisa soñadora – hubiese sido genial.

3.

- ¿Potter? - preguntó Lily, mirando a James - ¿No será pariente tuyo, Jamsie?

-¿Harry? - James hizo memoria - que yo recuerde no.

- Bueno, de momento no me interesa mucho ese tal Harry, sabe profesor... me preocupa más mi novio - lo miró fijamente - y que esté tan confundido como nosotros, e indefenso.

-Bueno... Remus es un mago muy poderoso - Dumbledore sonrió antes de tomar el mismo un sorbete de limón

- Sí, cuando tiene sus poderes - dijo Sirius - pero si está en las misma que nosotros, ni siquiera podrá hacer arder una mísera ramita

-¿Cómo? - Dumbledore los miró seriamente - ¿No pueden hacer magia?

-No - Lily tomó la palabra esta vez - quizás con nuestras varitas, pero tampoco las tenemos

-Sus varitas fueron destruidas - dijo el anciano cansinamente - la de los cinco.

-¡¿Destruidas?! OO

- Tranquilo, cariño - trató de tranquilizarlo Lily

- Pero Lily... mi casita primero y ahora mi varita ;;

- Profesor Dumbledore – Peter volvió a hablar, tímidamente – Creo que debería explicarnos todo lo que está pasando. No puede ser que hayamos perdido nuestro poder, es... y que un chico haya aparecido de la noche a la mañana y derrotado a Vo-Voldemort – se estremeció – es irrisorio. Nosotros hemos estado luchando contra él desde que salimos del Colegio.

Dumbledore se recargó cargó contra el respaldo de su sillón y los miró a los cuatro de manera misteriosa. Iba ha hablar cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Dumbledore lo hizo pasar y la profesora McGonagall todavía más blanca que antes, si eso es posible, hizo pasar a un empapado Remus Lupin.

- ¡Moony! – Sirius se levantó con tanta rapidez que Peter se sobresaltó - ¡Estás bien! – y lo abrazó muy fuerte antes que el recién llegado pudiese hablar siquiera, y lo estrujó entre sus brazos

- Paddy... me ahogas... – Remus le devolvió el abrazo con menos fuerzas porque se estaba quedando sin aire

- Tenía miedo que te hubiese pasado algo – dijo Sirius antes de besarlo, sin cortarse por el público

- Peter tiene razón – James tomó la decisión de ignorar la situación que se daba a sus espaldas, y la profesora, a una señal del director permaneció en el habitación, mirando muy sonrojada la escenita que Sirius estaba montando (jejejejeje... yo cambio de lugar con ella) – esto es inaudito.

Dumbledore sin embargo miraba a Remus que ahora estaba siendo arropado por Sirius con una manta, sin dejarlo hablar.

- Buenas noches, Remus – habló el anciano y Remus se deshizo momentáneamente de las atenciones del animago para dirigirse al director.

- Disculpe profesor Dumbledore, muy buenas noches. No quería molestarlo a estas horas de la noche, pero al parecer no he sido el único que ha creído conveniente venir a verlo – sonrió a sus amigos que lo saludaban con la mano, cómodamente sentados, aliviados de que hubiese aparecido – Me ha sucedido algo rarísimo

- ¿Has perdido tus poderes y tu varita? – pregunt

- Entre otras cosas – asintió el licántropo

- ¿Cómo saber que eres el verdadero Remus Lupin? - pregunt

- Yo lo testifico, es mi lobito – dijo Black con una sonrisa y James bufó, divertido.

Remus adquirió una expresión de desconcierto y miró a Black, y luego a sus amigos

- No preguntes y contesta. No lo ha hecho a todos – Sirius alzó los hombros antes de sentarse, junto a una silla que había acomodado para el lupino, a su lado.

- Pues... – Remus se sentó aún desconcertado - ¿algo que solo conozca usted y yo? – Dumbledore asintió – bueno... creo que recuerda la conversación que tuvo conmigo luego de la muerte de mi padre, no profesor? – volvió a asentir – recuerdo que me dijo que las personas que queremos nunca nos abandonan porque viven en nuestro corazón, eso me ayudó mucho y así se lo hice saber, usted me dijo que debía ser fuerte entre otras cosas... y bueno...

- Está bien. No es necesario más – Dumbledore sonrió – ahora les contaré más menos lo que ha pasado... hay cosas que no puedo revelarles aún, pero que sabrán pronto

- ¿Por qué? – James lo miró extrañado

- Necesitan tiempo para ir asimilando la información – respondió sencillamente el anciano con una mirada misteriosa – ahora bien... quiero que se tomen esto con tranquilidad y que no me interrumpan hasta que acabe... hace poco menos de dieciséis años nació un niño, Harry Potter, y cuyos padres Lord Voldemort perseguía debido a una profecía que...

Dumbledore narró la historia sin dar nombres ni detalles... habló sobre un traidor y sobre un inocente que había ido a Azkaban por su culpa, y los merodeadores no pudieron hacer otra cosa que dar exclamaciones de sorpresa una que otra vez, maravillados por la historia. Cuando Dumbledore terminó, rogó que por el momento no se hicieran más preguntas, que él mismo necesitaba pensar que era lo que había ocurrido y le pidió a la profesora McGonagall que les asignara tres habitaciones a los jóvenes para que pasaran la noche, asegurando que quizás la falta de magia de debiese al cansancio, y los cinco se miraron entre ellos y aceptaron encantados.

- Luego habrá tiempo para otras preguntas. Por ahora, a descansar... y ¿Remus? – el joven se giró, sin soltar la mano de Sirius - ¿podríamos hablar mañana por la mañana, antes del desayuno?

- Por supuesto, profesor – asintió Remus con una suave sonrisa - ¿A las siete estará bien?

3.

Draco Malfoy estaba molesto esa mañana. Había madrugado. No había podido volver a conciliar el sueño luego de haber despertado al alba, y había decidido salir a caminar...ya que ni siquiera tenía a alguien con quien conversar, porque Goyle y Crabbe estaban entre las bajas de los mortífagos... claro, sus padres eran mortífagos, era lo lógico que ellos también lo fueran, pero entonces Draco gruñó molesto. Su padre también era un mortífago, pero él era de los de Dumbledore... ¿Por qué? Gran pregunta, ni siquiera él sabía muy bien porque, quizás no fuese un fanático de cómo Dumbledore hacía las cosas, e incluso algunas veces estuviese de acuerdo con ciertas medidas que tenía el Señor de las Tinieblas, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo en ir matando magos a diestra y a siniestra... aunque algunos se lo merecieran, o al menos uno que otro Crucio. Tampoco lo hacía por defender a los _muggles_ o sangre sucia... no, más bien lo hacía porque simplemente creía que no era el modo... y además él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy hacen lo que quieran, no sirven a nadie, y si un Malfoy creía que algo era lo correcto, lo hacía, simplemente. Y el quería estar departe del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore... ¿lo convertía eso a él también en un chiflado??

Su padre era cuento a parte, se había unido a los mortífagos siendo joven, por un ideal que creía se podía realizar, porque su padre, después de todo, era un soñador, pero con el tiempo (hacía uno o dos años) había ido perdiendo su vigor por luchar al lado del Señor Tenebroso... más de alguna vez pensó que su padre se arrepentía de ello. No había sido hasta principio de este año que Lucius Malfoy había renegado de él y en secreto se había echo espía de Dumbledore, ni siquiera él lo había sabido. Era increíble, Lucius Malfoy, espía de Albus Dumbledore, luchando por los sangre sucias, muggles y otras basuras de ese estilo... y sin embargo había sido precisamente por él que su padre se había unido al director del Colegio, porque el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo necesitaba a él para hacer un sacrificio a quien sabe que bicho raro. Sabía que Lucius lo quería, era su primogénito, y su único hijo, pero no había tomado conciencia de cuan importante era para su padre hasta ese momento. El orgullo Malfoy había sido relegado por él... pero...

Ahora su padre estaba siendo procesado al igual que los mortífagos, a pesar de que Dumbledore estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo (como en otro tiempo había sido con Snape).

Draco estaba tan pendiente de sus pensamientos que no notó que una persona venía corriendo por el pasillo perpendicular al que él caminaba, y ciertamente cuando lo notó, ya era tarde. Ambos chocaron contra el suelo, violentamente y Draco hizo todo lo posible para no caer, vergonzosamente, al piso, cosa que la persona que venía corriendo por el otro lado, no puso evitar.

- ¿Qué te crees? – dijo bruscamente, sacudiéndose la túnica con desprecio y sin mirarle – ándate con más cuidado, eres un estúpido – siseó, molesto

- Lo siento. Iba atrasado y no te vi venir – se disculpó alguien desde el suelo.

Y Draco bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un joven, apenas unos años mayor que él, de cabello castaño, miel y una sonrisa cálida que le recordaba a alguien... y unos ojos que... no pudo más que perderse en los ojos dorados.

- Discúlpame – murmuró Remus parándose – de verdad lo siento. ¿No te hice daño, verdad? – sonó preocupado

- ¿Ah? – Draco salió de su estupor – No!, no... estoy bien – murmuró lentamente mirándolo, sintiéndose extraño

- Me alegro – y le regaló una sonrisa que hizo al muchacho estremecerse

- De verdad crees que un choque así me haría daño? – Draco apartó la vista, aparentando autosuficiencia, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que de un momento a otro lo había embargado y la estúpida necesidad de mirarlo fijamente – No soy un debilucho

Remus rió suavemente, pero cuando Draco se volteó a verlo, dispuesto a mirarlo lo más fría y despectivamente posible, el lupino le dio otra sonrisa, así que el estudiante no pudo más que volver a apartar la mirada. Lupin miró la hora en su reloj pulsera y se sobresalt

- Oh, el profesor Dumbledore debe estar esperándome – dijo para si mismo y luego, con una cordial sonrisa miró a Draco que lo miraba, curioso – Hasta luego, y perdona nuevamente

- ¿Vas a ver al director? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad en su constante arrastre de palabras

- Sí... me está esperando

- Si quiere... te acompaño - ¿qué haces, Draco Malfoy?, se recriminó, avergonzado por su conducta

- Oh, eres muy amable, pero conozco el camino – y sus ojos dorados lo miraron con dulzura – verás...soy ex alumno

- Ah... – otro sonrojo estúpido. ¿Desde cuando un Malfoy se sonrojaba sin razón aparente?, se volvió a recriminar

- Bueno, gracias de todas formas – y salió corriendo de nuevo

- ¡Espera!!!... ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! – gritó, pero el chico ya iba muy lejos, así que volteó frustrado, dispuesto a seguir su camino

- Lupin... Remus Lupin!!! - le llegó el grito del licántropo por el corredor

4.

- ¿Profesor? – y asomó su cabeza por la puerta cuando desde el interior le señalaron que pasase. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo y sonrió débilmente al ver al joven lupino entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Toma asiento, Remus – agradeció con la cabeza y esperó pacientemente a que el anciano se decidiera ha hablarle. – Verás – dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo – Como sabrás, luego de que Vitelus Kirke, uno de los mejores profesores de DCAO que ha tenido este Colegio – Remus sintió para hacerle saber que pensaba lo mismo – murió, no a habido profesor de esa materia que dure más de un año... nuestro actual profesor, el cual había sido nombrado pro el Ministerio debido a que no había podido encontrar a alguien para el cargo me ha echo saber no quiere seguir haciendo clases en Hogwarts – suspiró con cierta resignación al recordar el penoso episodio – y estaba pensando que tu, mi querido Remus eres profesor

-¿Yo? ¿Dar clases de DCAO? ¿Aquí en Hogwarts? – el joven lo miró impresionado – pero profesor... es mucha responsabilidad y...

-Estoy seguro que podrás afrontarla

-No lo tome a mal, profesor, me hace verdadera ilusión, pero... – el licántropo parecía complicado para poder expresarse – no tengo tanta experiencia y hacer clases en Hogwarts es... maravilloso, pero... hasta ahora solo había enseñado en escuelitas rurales. ¿Realmente cree que podré con ello?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello – Dumbledore asintió levemente con la cabeza, como confirmando su propia opinión – además tu has sido uno de los mejores alumnos que ha tenido este colegio en cuanto a DCAO. ¿Qué opinas, Remus?

Remus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber que palabras usar, hasta que al fina les decidió por un:

-Haré todo lo posible para que no se sienta defraudado

- Muy bien... ahora...

-¿Pero que pasara cuando haya luna llena? – el rostro del licántropo se ensombreció de momento - ¿qué pensarán los alumnos de un profesor que desaparece una vez al mes??

-Tengo todo pensado... tu no te preocupes por nada... absolutamente por nada. Por ahora, lo importante es que comiences a preparar tus clases, hoy es sábado así que creo que tendrás tiempo, para que el lunes comiences con tus clases. Te daré el programa, pero puedes variarlo según tu criterio, que sé no será inapropiado, más que nada es para que te sirva de guía. De todos modos, hoy habrá salida a Hogsmeade, quizás prefieran refrescar la mente...

Dumbledore sonrió, sabía que el lupino no tenía palabras para expresar su gratitud, pero sus ojos reflejaban perfectamente lo que sentía.

5.

Aún no amanecía cuando una silueta oscura se movía ágilmente entre las tumbas. Los primeros rayos de luz se comenzaban a asomar tímidamente, pero aún olía húmedo por la lluvia pasada y hacía frío. La figura se detuvo frente a una tumba y sacó la varita, luego de murmurar un hechizo que hizo que la tapa de la tumba se levantara unos pocos centímetros por la leve explosión producida, empujó la tapa con fuerza

-Mi Señor – una mano pálida se escurrió entre los pliegues de la túnica y abrió el ataúd. El cuerpo aún no había comenzado a corromperse, y más parecía dormido que otra cosa. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la figura mientras murmuraba otro hechizo, un hechizo estimulante...

-Bella... – murmuró el cuerpo antes inerte – sabía que vendrías por mi, mi leal mortífaga.

-Sí mi Señor, aquí estoy – y la mujer se inclinó sobre el cuerpo escuálido y escamoso y lo envolvió con un manto negro, para tomarlo en brazos.

-Voy a vengarme – murmuró cerrando los ojos rojos, y dejándose llevar por la mujer

-Pero primero deberá recuperarse, Mi Señor

6.

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Quizás se debía al hecho de que estuviese comenzando la primavera, pero de todos modos, hacía un calor de los mil demonios. El sol quemaba con estar tan solo bajo él y muchos alumnos reían felices y disfrutaban a sabiendas que la guerra había terminado, era un ambiente bastante alegre, en contraste con el humor de Harry ese día, aunque no lo aparentase mucho.

-Muero por una cerveza de manteca. Vamos a las Tres Escobas – dijo Ron, acalorado – o a la Cabeza de Puerco, a este paso ya me da igual

-Sí, este calor es agobiante – Harry miró a su alrededor la multitud de alumnos y magos y se dirigió con sus amigos a las Tres escobas. Él lugar estaba repleto, pero lograron conseguir un hueco junto a Dean, Seamus, Lavander y Parvati que estaban por ah

-Hace mucho que no veía tanta actividad en el pueblo – comentó Seamus con descuido

-Ni lo digas... se nota que la guerra a terminado – comentó Parvati.

Harry tomaba su cerveza de manteca con tranquilidad y algo ido, mirando divertido a las distinta gente que frecuentaba el lugar. Vio a unos duendes medio ebrios celebrando algo que solo ellos podían entender debido a su endemoniado idioma y a una bruja con una enorme verruga encima del ojo izquierdo que miraba el bullicio que hacían los alumnos con reprobación.

- ¿Saben?- preguntó de pronto Parvati mirando al grupo – Parece que el profesor Dumbledore ha conseguida ya un profesor de DCAO

- ¿De verdad? – Dean lo miró asombrado - ¿Tan pronto?

-Se lo oímos comentar a Flitwich y McGonagall

- Y no solo eso – Lavander miró a su amiga y ambas soltaron una risita que molestó bastante a Harry – lo vimos... bueno, en realidad vimos a dos hombres, y creemos que uno de ellos será el profesor

- Espero que sea mejor que los anteriores – bufó Ron

-Desde el profesor Lupin no hemos vuelto a tener a ningún profesor decente... bueno, a menos que hablemos del falso Moody – dijo Dean, firmemente

- ¿Y que tal? – preguntó Hermione esta vez - ¿qué le ha parecido el nuevo profesor?

- Es guapísimo – rió Parvati con esa risita de antes

-Ya lo creo... tendrá solo unos años más que nosotros – asintió Lavander

Hermione bufó antes de volver a beber de su cerveza, y mirar disimuladamente a Harry que parecía ido.

7.

Miró con ojo crítico el lugar. La sala era amplia, eso estaba bien... con cinco escritorios antiguos pero de buena calidad, tres sofás que formaban un semicírculo junto a la chimenea y entre los que había una mesa baja, útil y decorativa, dos estantes alto, llenos de libros que de seguro volverían loco de alegría a Moony y tres tapices altos y angostos, que cubrían las tres entradas a los distintos dormitorios. Uno de los tapices era de los terrenos de Hogwarts y tenía una linda visión del lago y las colinas que le rodeaban, y correspondía a la entrada del dormitorio que compartirían Lily y él; el segundo mostraba una parte del Bosque Prohibido de forma tal que parecía que estuviese en tercera dimensión, lleno de árboles, pinos y abetos, con el suelo húmedo y lleno de raíces levantadas, y señalaba la entrada de la habitación que compartirían Padfoot y Moony; y el tercero mostraba uno de los pasillos del castillo, con armaduras en un costado y con antorchas en la otra, y tras él estaba la habitación de Peter

-¿Qué pasa, Prongs?

-Eh?, no nada, estaba inspeccionando nuestro salón. – Sirius entraba haciendo levitar con su NUEVA varita una caja con varios libros que parecía pesar bastante - ¿qué traes?

-Moony ha ido a casa por algunos de sus libros, los necesita para preparar las clases

-¡MÁS LIBROS!! ôO – señaló los estantes

-Sí, más libros - suspir

-Vamos Paddy – Remus entró cargando otra caja parecida a la que traía Sirius – no están tan pesadas

-¡Pero quiero usar mi varita nueva! ;;

- XDDDDDD

-¿Y tu no te rías, Prongs? ¬¬

-Deja que luzca su varita, Moony – dijo mientras el licántropo ordenaba los libros

-Parece como cuando recién salimos del Colegio – murmuró el mencionado – No dejaba de hacer magia, hasta para subir las escaleras...

-O subirte por las escaleras, y hacer cosas más interesantes :)

- --...sí, también para eso --

-No tienen remedio – murmuró James sacando su varita y haciendo que de un solo movimiento todos los libros quedasen ordenados

-¡Prongs! – Remus se volteó, molesto – Disfruto haciéndolo a mano, sabes?... ¿no me dirás que te vas a poner como Sirius, verdad?

-¿Yo? – sonrisa inocente que no convence a nadie, ni a él mismo – Vamos Moony, yo también quiero usar mi nueva varita, ya sabes... – e imitó al señor Ollivander, mirándolos con grandes ojos y tomando un tono lúgubre –Treinta centímetros. Flexible. Madera de roble y pluma de fénix. Pruébela

Sirius rió, para sacar su varita

-Es un poco distinta a la primera no?

-Eh madurado – James se irguió orgulloso

-...

Moony lo miraba con expresión de inocente escepticismo y Sirius con franca mofa.

-Vamos Prongsie, no tienes que ocultarte con nosotros, te conocemos tan bien como tu mismo

-Mejor diría yo – murmuró Remus guardando las cajas

-Sí, eso – Sirius le dio la razón, pero luego movió su varita he hizo que las cajas que Remus recogía fuesen a colocarse solas sobre un escritorio, y Remus bufó, nuevamente – pero la mía es mejor. Veintinueve centímetros y un cuarto. Elástica. Acebo y fibra de corazón de dragón.

Remus estaba sacando algunas cosas personales de otra caja y colocándolas sobre su escritorio. Una fotografía de los Merodeadores con Lily fue colocada en la esquina superior izquierda, junto a una de él con Sirius tomándolo por la cintura.

-Y la de mi lobito es de veintisiete centímetros y medio. Linda y flexible. Madera de abeto. Y una pluma de fénix. – Sirius sonrió orgullos antes de tomar a Remus por la cintura y besarlo en el cuello, lo que hizo que el licántropo se sobresaltara.

-¿Padfoot? – llamó James, luego de un rato de contemplar como sus amigos se miraban y sonreían.

-¿Dime? – dijo luego de darle un último beso al lupino

-Tengo que hablarte de algo. ¿Vamos a mi pieza?

-¡¡¡MOONY, PRONGS SE ME ESTÁ INSINUANDO !!! ôO

-¡¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO!!! - y lo golpeó antes de arrastrarlo a su habitación, mientras el licántropo se reía.

-¿Qué te pasa? TTTT Me dolió – se quejó Padfoot cuando James cerró la entrada de la habitación y lo soltaba.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que dijo Dumbledore – James se sentó sobre la cama y miró seriamente al otro animago

-Oh... hubieses partido por ahí. ¿Por qué no lo comentaste frente a Moony?

-No quería preocuparlo innecesariamente, al igual que a Lily y a Peter, pero noté que al igual que yo, no te gustó mucho que Dumbledore no contestase nuestras preguntas.

-Ya, pero no tenías que golpearme TT

-Eso fue por decir estupideces ¬¬

-¿Y que piensas de todo esto?

-No me gusta. Siento de nos está escondiendo algo

-Ya lo creo – Sirius se cruzó de brazos – nos impidió deliberadamente que fuésemos al Ministerio... Moody me matará... más bien NOS matará, hoy íbamos ha hacer una redada a... pero si Voldemort fue destruido... nah, ya no sé que pensar.

- Eso también es algo que me deja descolocado. No me cabe en la cabeza que un niño haya destruido a Voldemort así, de un día para otro y que además no hayamos sabido antes de él

-¿Crees que sea un trampa?

-Exacto

Los dos se quedaron pensativos. Sirius miró entonces a James y habl

-¿Por qué un mago puede perder momentáneamente sus poderes?

-No lo sé

-'_El mago o bruja pierde sus poderes debido a su falta de uso por un período más o menos extenso de tiempo_ - recitó Sirius recordando - _o porque se ha estado tan cercano a la muerte, que bien casi se ha vuelto uno de ellos. De cualquier forma la pérdida de la capacidad para hacer magia (con o sin varita) es solo temporal, un período de 24 o 48 horas bastaría para que el mago o bruja volviese a tener la capacidad de hacer magia'_, eso lo leí una vez cuando estábamos tratando de encontrar una forma de derrotar a Voldemort, y me llamó mucho la atención.

- Pero si solo anteayer podíamos hacer magia...

-¿Pero que tal si hemos estado tan cercanos a la muerte, que bien casi nos hemos vuelto uno de ellos?? – dijo seriamente y con un brillo en los ojos

-Yo no recuerdo nada, ni un duelo a muerte por salvar mi vida, ni una emboscada, ni nada... aunque claro, según el profesor podríamos haber perdido parte de nuestra memoria

-¿Qué tal si no recordamos que estuvimos al borde de la muerte?

-Bueno genio, pero en ese caso, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que habrá pasado? – James sonrió con arrogancia

-Que tal... si pasó hace dos o tres años y...

-Ya bájale quieres – James lo miró como dudando de su capacidad intelectual – mira, tu y yo nos vemos tal cual como los recuerdo, Remus, Lily y Pete, también... el profesor Dumbledore igual... todo está tal cual como lo recuerdo, como lo 'dejé', si fuese el caso que estás planteando. Además sería imposible porque los cinco recordamos exactamente lo mismo, nada de lo que recordamos desencaja de su lugar, nuestras versiones de lo ocurrido son perfectas, encajan y se complementan a la perfección.

-Podría ser una trampa de tu mente confundida – Sirius lo miró con expresión demente, pero James sonrió, divertido y Sirius se dejó caer en la cama también – ya, lo dejó, o me volveré como Moody... de todos modos tienes que aceptar que en un día o dos, o incluso una semana... es imposible que donde antes estaba tu casa ahora haya un peladero con maleza y hierba tan crecida que pareciera que hubiesen pasado años.

- Ya cállate... me están dando escalofrío. Comenzaré a pensar que tienes razón – James lo miró, con expresión entre asustada y divertida – deberíamos hablar con los demás esto... quizás ellos tengan un mejor versión de lo que está pasando

- Quizás todo lo que estamos viviendo es un sueño...

- Padfoot...

- O quizás ahora mismo hemos caído en un mundo paralelo...

- Sirius...

- O aún peor, quizás nos han dado por muertos durante años y ahora hemos vuelto a la vida... o quizás ¡Ouch!! – se sobó la cabeza - ¿te han dicho que andas algo agresivo hoy? ¿No tratarás a tu santa esposa así, verdad? ¬¬

- Sirius Black... no me busques...U¬¬

-

8.

-Beba esto – y se lo vio en un cuenco, con mucho cuidado de no derramarlo – se sentirá mejor. Es poción fortificante.

-Ah! Mucho mejor – dijo la criatura luego de bebérselo todo – y todo a ti, mi querida Bella. Cuando recupere todo mi poder, y destruya a Albus Dumbledore y a Harry Potter, tu, mi leal mortífaga, estarás a mi lado y te recompensaré como a ningún otro.

-Se lo agradezco mi Señor – la mujer inclinó la cabeza

-Ahora deberé descansar... el hechizo que Potter me mandó me dañó seriamente, no creí sobrevivir, pero algo intervino... otro hechizo, uno muy poderoso intervino el de Potter, sin quererlo quizás o con toda la intención... no lo sé, pero ya tendré tiempo para pensar en ello... una vez que me haya recuperado un poco, llamaré a mis mortífagos. Ahora... déjame descansar.

9.

-¿Estoy bien? – Remus estaba más pálido de lo usual

-Estás precioso como siempre – opinó Sirius con un brillo lascivo en su mirada y se acercó un poco a él, antes de ser apartado por cierta pelirroja

-Aparta las manos, Black, aún no termino – y movía la varita alrededor de Remus con habilidad

-Esa es mi pelirroja :)--------

-Nuestra pelirroja – corrigió Sirius

-No... MI pelirroja – repitió James – es MI esposa, tu tienes a Moony

-Pero Lily es como de todos

-¿C"MO QUE DE TODOS??? Ôo

-Sip, Lily es nuestra chica, siempre nos salva de todo, además de ser la única mujer del grupo

-Cuidadito Black... Lily es mía

-¿Qué? Ah – y lo miró divertido – despreocúpate Potter, yo tengo a mi lobito :)-----

-Baboso ¬¬

-Mira quien habla ¬¬

-Pueden callarse – dijo Peter ya harto – Me duele la cabeza

-Creo que hay estás bien – Lily se apartó para mirar al acongojado licántropo - ¿qué opinas?

-Yo opino que estás delicioso :)-----

-Padfott, Moony no es un dulce – lo corrigió Wormtail.

-Pero igual me lo puedo comer, no?

-¡PADDY! – Remus que anteriormente había estado mirándose al espejo, tratando de ignorar la conversación, se volteó, sonrojado

-¿Qué? – cara inocente – enfádate con Wormtail

-¿Y conmigo por que?

-Tu dijiste que no era un dulce

-Y eso?

-Los dulces son deliciosos. Remus es delicioso. Los dulces se comen... Moony también es comestible :). O sea, Remus es un dulce.

-Chicos... cállense – Lily se llevó la mano a la cabeza que sentía que le iba a reventar si seguían así – Las costuras quedaron bien, no te preocupes, Remus

-Gracias Lily – el licántropo la miró agradecido – no quiero dar mala impresión a los alumnos el primer día, pero no tenía algo decente con lo que ir a la cena de hoy

-Yo te dije cuando estábamos en el Callejón Diagon que te...

-No, Paddy – Remus negó con la cabeza – sabes que no me gusta depender económicamente de ti

- ¡Pero si todo lo mío es tuyo! Sabes que mi fortuna está a tu disposición

-Ya te dije, no me gusta que me mantengas, Paddy. Ya me compraré yo mi ropa... ahora que el profesor Dumbledore me pagará un sueldo, y no necesitaré que me sigas prestando tu ropa, pero Lily sabe deshacer estas modificaciones, y luego tu túnica quedará tal como antes – se arregló por última vez el cuello de la elegante túnica azul eléctrico, con nerviosismo.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Odiaba cuando Remus se ponía así. La plata era para gastarse y él tenía más gallones de los que podría gastar en tres vidas... ¿de que le servía si no podía usarla con su lobito ?

-¿Los demás estamos listos?-preguntó James desordenándose inconscientemente el cabello

-Sí, creo que deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor sin más vuelta- Peter se alisó un poco la túnica sobre su estómago un poco prominente

-No te desordenes MÁS el pelo, cariño – Lily intentó alisar un poco el pelo de su esposo sin mucho éxito.

-Lo siento, es un gesto inconsciente

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío cuando entraron, había pocos alumnos en las mesas, los cuales conversaban animadamente. Remus actuó con naturalidad a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo algo pesado. De reojo creyó conocer a un chico algo gordito, pero luego desechó la idea. No pudieron dejar de notar que llamaban mucho la atención, quizás porque eran externos al Colegio, o como dijo Lily, algo taimada luego, porque eran guapos. Lo cierto que es Sirius parecía en su elemento, regalando sonrisas por doquier, mientras Remus sonreía también aunque más reservadamente y James seguramente se hubiese sentido cómodo de no ser porque se sentía DEMASIADO observado, y no es que le molestase, era solo que... no le agradaba que lo señalaran entre murmullos. Peter parecía más nervioso que Remus cuando se sentó en la mesa de profesores, junto a Sirius, y Lily aunque resuelta y segura, parecía levemente enfadada.

- Me siento observado – dijo James arreglándose los anteojos, aparentando despreocupación, mientras miraba a Remus, que estaba sentado entre él y Sirius - ¿por qué me señalan con el dedo y hablan en murmullos cuando paso? ¿No se me habrá roto la túnica verdad?

Remus simplemente se rió y Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa, divertida

-Si andas con los bóxer con snitch, ya sé porque te señalan, y no hablan en murmullos, se ríen. Son francamente tan ridículos

-Tu cállate, no tienes derecho a reírte de mis bóxer favoritos. ¡Tu tienes uno gris con patitas de perrito negras!

-Sí – Black se hinchó con orgullo – son geniales

-Ja

-A Moony le gustan

-¿A sí?

-Cada vez que ando con él, despierto al lobo que...

-¡Sirius, cállate! No quiero que todo el colegio se entere de nuestra intimidad – habló el licántropo, mientras Lily y Peter se reían.

-Lo siento – le guiñó un ojo, para luego voltearse hacia Wormtail – mira bien, seguro que encuentras a tu media naranja. Eres él único que no tiene pareja.

-¿Y a mi que? Soy feliz con mi libertad

-Que va, te voy a conseguir a una chica mi querido Wormtail... ¿has visto a esa rubiecita del fondo?

10.

Estaban hambrientos, muy hambrientos, lo que más deseaban ahora era que comenzara la cena. La salida ha Hogwarts los había dejado agotados y necesitaban recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Mione, como puedes ir leyendo mientras caminas? – preguntó Ron curioso, cuando la chica esquivó ágilmente a una Ravenclaw que venía en sentido contrario, todo sin levantar la vista de su libro

-Es práctica.

-Me muero por comer carne asada – Ron se dirigió ahora Harry, quien asintió con la cabeza

-Yo por unas chuletas de cerdo con tocino

Ron se relamió los labios imaginándose el banquete. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor había tanto bullicio como de costumbre, solo que tenía un connotación distinta, algo que no lo hacía ser común.

-Hola –saludó Ron sentándose junto a Neville, Dean y Ginny - ¿qué pasa?

-Es que... – Dean miró a Harry y Hermione sentarse junto a ellos también – tienen que verlo

-¿Qué? –dijo Mione apartando la nariz del libro finalmente

-Es igual a ti, Harry – dijo Ginny mirándolo

-¿Quién es igual a mi?-preguntó Harry, extrañado

-Él – y señaló hacia la mesa de los profesores

No podía ver bien, pero lo cierto es que había cinco jóvenes sentados en la mesa de los profesores, y un hueco vacío, que le correspondía a Snape. No podía verlos bien a la cara, porque uno de ellos estaba hablando con una mujer, pelirroja y le daba levemente la espalda, mientras que los otros tres hablaban y se reían a menudo.

-No veo nada-comentó con decepción

-Es de lo único que se habla – dijo Dean – te sorprendería ver lo parecido que son

-¡¡Buenas noches a todos,...!! – y el silencio se hizo en el Comedor y los cinco extraños dejaron de hablar y miraron al profesor y Harry lo vio.

-¡Es igual a ti, Harry!! – murmuró Mione con agitación

-Lo sé...estoy mirando- Harry miraba sin atinar a nada más y Ron miraba a Harry y al extraño alternativamente.

-... y por eso ahora quisiera que todos recibieran con un aplauso a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Remus J. Lupin

Y el bullicio se hizo ensordecedor cuando uno de los extraños, el castaño de hermosos ojos dorados, se levantó y con una sonrisa encantadora inclinó levemente la cabeza para saludar. Harry no oyó bien como varias chicas suspiraban, estaba demasiado impactado por todo lo que estaba pasando para reaccionar. El aplauso no se hizo esperar mucho más

-¿Remus Lupin?

-Pero... ¡¡no puede ser!!

-¿Acaso será el hijo del profesor Lupin?

-¿Estaba casado?

-Es muy guapo

Dumbledore hizo silencio nuevamente, mientras Remus se sentaba algo cohibido por lo sucedido

-Y ahora, quisiera hacerles saber que el profesor Lupin y sus amigos – señaló a los demás – estarán viviendo en el castillo y espero que todos sean amables con ellos. Ojalá que su estadía sea grata, por favor, otro aplauso para recibir a los señores Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y James y Lily Potter.

Y los cinco saludaron con la mano.

Ron miró con la boca abierta a Hermione y Mione miró a Ron.

Y Harry perdió absolutamente todo color de la cara, para pararse de un salto de su asiento y mirar a los extraños, con los ojos desorbitados.

Continuará...

¿Qué tal les pareció? En realidad no me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo, así que trataré de que el siguiente sea mejor. XDDDD. Y ahora las preguntas:

¿Qué opinan de que Dumbledore no les cuente lo que pasó? ¿Debería?

¿Y de que Lucius haya dejado a Lord Voldemort?

¿Qué opinan de que Draco haya quedado embobado con Remus? (y quien no )

¿Y que Voldy no esté muerto?

¿Cómo creen que será la reacción de Snape?? (XDDDDD)

¿Creen que debería hacer los capítulos más largos o esta bien un promedio de 13 a 15 páginas???

Y bueno, todo en sus reviews, ah!, casi lo olvido. Pues ya saben que habrá slash (por si no lo han notado), pero no sé que vamos a hacer con Harry... ¿con quien podemos emparejar al chiquillo? ¿Con Mione, con Ginny, con Luna, con Ron, con Draco, con...? no sep, así que si quieren pueden mandarme su opinión. En fin y ahora contesto los reviews:

**bella blackvad: **ola wapa!! Muchas gracias por tu review y las instrucciones para subir el capítulo, eres muy amable.. Me alegro mucho que te guste el fics, al principio tenía ciertas dudas con subirlo o no... es que no estaba muy segura si gustaría y quería que fuese más menos divertido, pero también con una trama sólida. Por cierto, espero actualizar una vez por semana, pero todo depende de cuanto trabajo tenga durante la semana --U. Nuevamente muchas gracias y cuídate. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews.

**Maryase**: ola wapa!!! No sabes lo feliz que me pone que te gusten mis fics , y sí, la pareja Paddy y Moony es estupenda, me encanta, es genial... bueno, tu me entiendes ¬¬, si te gusta tanto te alegrará saber que más adelante nos centraremos más en esa pareja, sin dejar por eso el protagonismo de James, Peter, Lily o Harry. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas dejándome tu opinión. Abrazos y cuídate.

**Yukinajaganashi:** Ola!!! Eres mujer de pocas palabras, eh? XD Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad, ojalá que sigas dándome tu opinión. Bye, cuídate.

**LaPeye-Malfoy:** OLA WAPÍSIMA!!!! Como estás? ¿Bien? XDDDD, ojalá que te siga gustando el toque de humor que le estoy dando (me cuesta hacerlo así, de verdad ), aunque no creas de por eso no va a tener sus momentos terribles, pero voy a necesitar mucho apoyo para llegar hasta ahí (APYO, APOYO, APOYO... lo cual todo se traduce en reviews al fin y al cabo o en conversaciones por msn ). A todo esto ¿qué hiciste con las preguntas de la otra vez? (la curiosidad mató a Tomoe ) pero es que me has dejado muy intrigada, chiquilla XDDDDDD. Bueno, todo por hoy, un beso grande y que estés bien.

**Kgs**: Ola wapa!! Como estás? Me has echo sonrojarme con eso de que agregarás mi historia a tus favoritos --. Muchas gracias, de verdad, así da gusto escribir. Espero actualizar una vez a la semana, así que ya sabes, no te tendré mucho tiempo intrigada, pero no prometo nada (es que algunas veces el tiempo no me da. Sorry). Con respecto a tu pregunta, supongo que con este capítulo ha quedado claro, no?, pero de todos modos lo diré. James y Lily no habían tenido aún a Harry y Lily no está embarazada de Harry... que yo sepa por lo menos XXDDDD, pero ya veremos que pasará con estos dos. Que estés bien, cuídate!!

**Khye: **Ola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review. Supongo que todas tus preguntas han quedado respondidas con este capítulo no?. Lily no está embarazada de Harry, y aún son muy jóvenes los merodeadores... aunque no sabemos que pasará con Wormtail, no??. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Cuídate y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews!!

**Pekenyita: **Ola wapa!!! Tu review me ha gustado mucho, gracias por tus opiniones. ¿Así que te ha gustado cuando Moony muere? XDDDD a mi me ha dado penita TT, pero tenía que ser así para que siguiera el fic . Así que no te gusta que Remus y Sirius sean pareja??? TTTT, pero si son lo mejor!!!! (a mi me vuelven loca (más U)) espero que te siga gustando el fic a pesar de los pesares entonces... y si no te gustan los SB/RL, que pareja te gusta? Haber si ponemos hacer algo por enmendar la situación . Muchas gracias por tus indicaciones, eh?, como soy nueva en esto no entiendo muco el sistema, así que nuevamente gracias. ¿por qué no me das tu dirección para agregarte a msn?? Claro si quieres, sin compromisos. Un abrazo, que estés bien. Y espero seguir recibiendo tus opiniones.

**Happy Sagara: **Ola wapa!! Que bueno que te guste!!! No sabes cuanto me alegro, a mi me encantan los Merodeadores y sí, Draco es 'bueno', aunque nunca dejará de ser un Malfoy . En cuanto a Lucius, pues ya ves, no? Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, me animan mucho, eres además la priemra que me heca un comentario sobre Draco, muy observadora de tu parte. Besos. Cuídate

Bien, eso es todo, espero subir el siguiente capítulo dentro de la próxima semana y espero también recibir muchos reviews XDDDDD (soy adicta a ellos :p)


	3. Revelaciones

_Capítulo 4: Merodeadores y Revelaciones_

1.

Cuando vio sentado a Albus Dumbledore, con su paciencia y tranquilidad característica tuvo que respirar profundamente para no comenzar a gritarle todo lo que tenía en la mente. Una vez sentados él, Hermione y Ron, el anciano les ofreció un sorbete de limón, que sus amigos rechazaron amablemente, pero él solo se limitó a mirar al director fijamente.

-¿Qué pretende?-soltó con brusquedad - ¿¡Apenas si ha muerto Lupin y Wormtail y traen a esos sujetos para que hagan, que!? ¡Y Sirius y mis padres!!! ¿Acaso esto es una parodia? ¡Lo encuentro de muy, muy mal gusto... Profesor!.

Albus simplemente lo miró y luego asintió suavemente con la cabeza, meditando lo que diría.

-Harry... ciertamente que esto me desconcierta tanto a mi como a ti

-Profesor – Hermione miró a sus dos amigos antes de hablar, interrumpiendo oportunamente otra explosión de Harry – creo que lo que más nos interesa saber ahora mismo es... ¿quiénes son ellos? – Ron asintió y Harry siguió mirando fijamente al profesor.

- Es algo... complicado de explicar – suspiró cansadamente – aún yo no lo entiendo con perfección. Lo cierto es que ellos son los verdaderos James y Lily Potter – miró a Harry – y también me refiero a Sirius, Remus y Peter

-¿¿¡Pero COMO!?? –esta vez fue Harry el que tomó la palabra

-Bueno...tengo muchas ideas, aunque todas igualmente improbables

-Pero tiene que haber algo que... – Mione miró al director

-Estoy en eso, señorita Granger

-¿Desde cuando están aquí?- Harry volvió a interrumpir

-Desde hace un día

-¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo... profesor? – intentó controlar su carácter

-Quería que fuese lo más natural posible su encuentro

-¿Natural? – Ron miró a director como si estuviese demente – ¿Desde cuando es natural encontrarse con los muertos en el gran Comedor??

-Ron... – voz de circunstancias

-Lo siento, Mione

-¿Y porque ellos no...?

-¿Te reconocen? – es vez fue el director quien interrumpió a Harry. Dumbledore miró pensativamente a Harry – En realidad eso se debe a que han perdido parte de su memoria, Harry. Ellos recuerdan los acontecimientos sucedidos hasta sus veintitrés años de edad... edad en la que tú ni siquiera estabas concebido... por eso ellos no saben nada sobre ti.

-¿Y porque no decirles?

-No señor Weasley... no aún, los confundiría... para ellos todos estos años no han existido, incluso su apariencia es la misma que hace 17 años. Pronto comenzarán a preguntar por sus conocidos, mis respuestas superficiales no los saciarán... pronto comenzarán a notar que hay demasiadas cosas que no encajan, lo sé... pero primero necesito que se establezcan, no puedo confundirlos así... sería desestabilizar todo.

-¿Cómo va a poder mantenerlo?? – Ron lo miró escéptico – Digo... Sirius ya demostró en un pasado no ser muy fácil de controlar, no?

-Eso es un punto a su favor, señor Weasley, pero lo que primero debemos averiguar – miró a Harry, que había estado callado, asimilando la información – es si su permanencia será definitiva

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Harry lo miró horrorizado - ¿Ellos podrían...?

-Puede ser temporal, me temo – asintió el anciano

-¿Y si no lo fuera??

-Si no lo fuera... necesito que se adapten al tiempo y la situación antes de comenzar ha hablar con la verdad. Primero que nada... hay que descubrir que fue lo que provocó que ellos volvieran a la vida. Pero mientras tanto... ¿qué tal si los ayudan a adaptarse?- y le guiñó un ojo a Harry por sobre los anteojos de medialuna – es difícil que un hechizo con tanto poder como para volver a la vida a varias personas sea temporal... aunque de todos modos, está por verse.

2.

Esa mañana de domingo, Harry estaba bañado, levantado y peinado (lo intentó, vamos ) a las seis en punto de la mañana y daba vueltas como un león enjaulado por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mirando la hora constantemente

A las siete despertó a Ron quien gruñó, pataleó, se vio vueltas y roncó, intentando por todos los medio que no lo sacasen de la cama tan temprano, pero nada funcionó... a las ocho de la mañana estaba vestido, despeinado y con cara de sueño a no más poder

-Harry... son las ocho de la mañana... ¿de verdad crees que estén despierto? – bostezó mientras acurrucaba en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común y haciéndose un ovillo intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño

-¡Ron, no te duermas!- Harry bufó, cuando vio que el pelirrojo se había vuelto a quedar dormido

A las nueve de la mañana había despertado a Ron definitivamente y a varios alumnos más por el alboroto causado, entre ellos Mione, quien con cierta resignación estaba vestida y arreglada a la hora anteriormente indicada. Así que los tres partieron hacia...

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ron bostezando nuevamente

-A ver a mis padres

-Harry relájate... caminas como robot – Mione lo miraba divertida

-¿Cómo que?

-Nada, Ron... nada, pero bueno... – suspiró para luego mirar a Harry- ¿cuál es la habitación de ellos? ¿Qué les vas a decir?

-... O-O – Harry la miró con ojos de plato

-Genial... ¿no has pensado en nada?

-Nop

-Oh, Dios... dame paciencia. Pues bien... quizás deberíamos... ver a Lupin... ya sabes... es nuestro nuevo profesor y podemos presentarnos y bueno decirle que estamos muy interesados en DCAO... quizás incluso decirles que quieres ser auror... no sé... para iniciar una buena relación, no?

-¡¡Eres un ángel!! – y la tomó por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla con efusividad, para soltarla luego, aún nervioso, mientras la chica lo miraba sonrojado y Ron se reía- bueno, vamos.

A las nueve y media Harry tocó la puerta de la que había sido la sala de los profesores de DCAO desde siempre, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

-Relájate – le susurró Ron

Pero nadie contestó, así que Harry volvió a tocar la puerta... pero nadie volvió a abrir así que esta vez fue Ron el que tocó, con algo de violencia

-Bien buena... te lo dije, Harry, pero bien, si yo no duermo, nadie lo hace, así que se levanten ¬¬

-Quizás deberíamos volver más tarde – dijo Mione dudosa

-Quizás – opinó Harry mirando la puerta

-¡No!! ¡¡Si me hiciste levantarme que abran la maldita puerta!! – y Ron casi pateó la puerta – No me iré ni...

-¿Sí? – y unos ojos dorados, algo soñolientos aún y una sonrisa cálida les abrió la puerta

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – genial, se había bloqueado... los otros también al parecer, pero Remus lo miró con paciencia y sin dejar de sonreír esperó a que se expresaran

-Bueno... Lupin... ¡Digo, profesor Lupin!! – Ron habló – nosotros...

-Queríamos presentarnos – dijo Mione y se sonrojó al notar lo estúpido que había sonado eso

-¡Oh!- el lupino sonrió nuevamente – pues... – se miró a si mismo – no estoy muy presentable que digamos, pero si quieren entrar...

-¡Sí! – saltó Harry

-¿Ah?

-Digo, sí, gracias – intentó no parecer muy avergonzado.

Entraron a la sala y sonrieron maravillados, mientras Remus se envolvía más en la bata de levantarse y abría las cortinas del salón que había estado a oscuras

-¿No había habido aquí un despacho más menos pequeño?-preguntó Mione al aire

-Sí, pero el profesor Dumbledore lo cambió – habló Lupin

-¿Ah?

-Bueno sí... algunas salas cambian de lugar si se les pide... y cambió esa por esta que es más grande

-Ah!!

-¿Puedo servirles algo, zumo de calabaza, cerveza de manteca, té, café?

-Zumo – pidió Hermione con repentina timidez

-Cerveza – dijo Ron

-Cerveza – lo siguió Harry

-Muy bien... les serviré y me esperan un momento para que me vista

Y Remus les sirvió para desaparecer tras un tapiz de bosque, y permanecieron en silencio, mirando a su alrededor y pensando.

-¡¡¡Moonyyy!!! –sonó una voz melosa a sus espaldas - ¿Moony? – y Harry sintió un revolcón en su estómago cuando vio a su padre aparecer por detrás de otro tapiz, con la misma cara de sueño que anteriormente tuviese Ron y asomarse por el tapiz por el cual había desaparecido el licántropo - ¿Moony... quieres hacerme un rico café caliente ya que estás levantado???

-Eres un flojo – se oyó desde el interior

-Moony... si yo sé que en fondo te muere por hacerme ese café. Es que te quedan muy ricos, como a mi me gustan

-¡¡Yo también quiero!! – esta vez reconocieron a la voz de Sirius y salía del mismo tapiz que la de Remus

-Oigan... me están esperando, luego les hago café

-¿¿Y quien te espera? – la voz de Sirius sonó extraña

-Unos alumnos... permiso – y apareció vestido, corriendo a James que obstruía la salida

-¡Oh! ¡Hola! – y sonrió James simpáticamente sin anteojos y saludando con la mano– no los vi

-Eso es porque andas sin anteojos, tarado – rió Sirius apareciendo también - ¡Hola!

-¿A quien le dices tarado, narcisista?

-Ya, cállense los dos y atiendan a los chicos mientras les preparo sus cafés – Remus interrumpió la discusión

- Oye!! Tu te pareces a James? – saltó Sirius aún en pijama sobre el sofá que estaba frente a los chicos. Harry sonrió, nervioso

-¿A mi? – James se señaló a si mismo y miró a Harry – no lo noto

-Sí... claro, con anteojos lo notarías – rió Sirius nuevamente

-Jejejejeje... iré por ellos... auch – se golpeó con el borde de la pared al entrar por el tapiz

-Soy Sirius Black... ustedes? – saludó con una sonrisa brillante

-Hermione Granger

-Ron Weasley – era extraño presentarse a alguien que era como de tu familia.

-Harry Potter

-¿Potter? ¡ERES TU!!! – y empezó a dar saltos como loco sobre el sofá, mientras Remus aparecía con el café y James también aparecía por el tapiz y señalaba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta

-¡¡SOY YO!!!... –gritó atónito - no, yo soy más guapo

Y el trío no puedo evitar sonreír, incluso Harry lo hizo

-¿Seguro que te pusiste los anteojos? – preguntó Padfoot sin dejar de dar saltos

-Sí – dijo tocándose la cara, asegurándose

-¿Prongise?? – lo llamó Padfoot

-¿Qué?

-Es Harry Potter!! – exclamó como un niño

-Oh... ¡¡ERES TU!! –y James comenzó a saltar sobre el sofá junto a Sirius

-No tienen remedio – Remus dejó los cafés sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó en un tercer sillón - Ignórenlos

-¡ES POTTER, ES POTTER, ES POTTER...!!!

-¿Por qué se ponen así?- preguntó Ron, extrañado

-¡Oye, yo también soy Potter!! – James se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo

-¿Y? Tu no nos salvaste de Voldemort – lo recriminó Sirius antes de seguir saltando y gritando

-Jo... que asco... esto se llama discriminación – y James se dejó caer sobre el sofá – soy James Potter – sonrió al grupo - ¿Y eres Harry?

-Sí – dijo con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que hablaba con su padre... una repentina nostalgia lo invadió y al mismo tiempo una alegría desmesurada

-Oye? No tendremos algún pariente en común – preguntó curioso el merodeador

-¡¡ES POTER, ES POTTER, ES POTTER...!!! – seguía gritando Sirius

3.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, el fuego ardía cálido en la chimenea y una enorme manta cubría el cuerpo negro, delgado y escamoso. La bruja, al otro lado de la sala preparaba el ungüento que poco después aplicaría sobre el cuerpo anterior.

-Necesito reunir a mis fieles mortífagos- la voz de Lord Voldemort fue cavernosa y siseante, como si de un reptil se tratase. –A Lucius, Severus... a Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Dolohov, Nott y Rookwood... en cuanto a Mulciber, Jugson y Mcnair cayeron en la batalla ¿no es así, Bellatrix?

-Sí, mi Señor

-Necesito recuperar fuerzas, reestablecerme, debemos aprovechar que ni Dumbledore ni nadie saben que estoy vivo... no saben que Lord Voldemort es todopoderoso – rió, aunque más pereció el sonido silbante de una serpiente – Debo controlar mis propias emociones para que Potter no pueda saber la verdad.

-Me contactaré con Lucius y Rodolphus para comenzar, sin levantar sospechas

-Ellos convocarán a licántropos, gigantes y vampiros... entre otra clase de criaturas oscuras... y finalmente los Dementores se unirán a nosotros.

4.

El elegante rubio caminaba con paso firme y seguro alrededor de la sala, mientras el otro hombre lo miraba, apoyado contra la pared, con cansancio en su rostro cetrino, y con el cabello algo grasoso impidiéndole parcialmente la mirada.

-No sé como mierda me viene a juntar con ese viejo chiflado – murmuró con desprecio, en un siseo.

-Por Draco – recordó el otro hombre con indiferencia

-Sí... por Draco – tomó aire, se tranquilizó, peor no puedo cambiar la mueca de desprecio que asomaba en sus labios - ¿cómo pude juntarme con ese defensor de sangre sucias y muggles?? Demonios cuando dejarán de molestar! – el sonido de voces desde el exterior era audible aún en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy

-Lucius... tranquilízate, no quiero presenciar un espectáculo – interrumpió nuevamente el otro.

-Claro – sonrió con ironía al mirarlo – porque tu adoras a ese vejete que...

-Te advierto, Lucius... – el otro había sacado su varita – no insultes al profesor Dumbledore en mi presencia -Y Lucius hizo un mueca de exasperación – Él te sacó de Azkaban y...

-¿Crees que no podía solo?-lo miró con orgullo herido – El apellido Malfoy es...

-No vi a nadie influenciado por tu apellido, Lucius... creo que es más... a varios les hubiese gustado que te quedaras adentro – lo cortó sombríamente

Lucius lo miró fríamente pero no dijo nada, o quizás no lo oyó, demasiado pendiente de los ruidos del exterior.

-Estoy harto de ellos, Severus – miró con desprecio a través de la ventana a los reporteros de 'El Profeta' y otros que se agrupaban en la entrada de su mansión – muero por lanzarles un Crucio.

-Pues será mejor que te contengas – Severus Snape se enderezó y se alisó la túnica – Será mejor que me marche. Le diré a Dumbledore que has sido liberado tal cual lo planeaba y seguramente recibirás una lechuza de su parte – el rubio contestó con un gruñido así que Snape simplemente cogió un puñado de polvos flu y los lanzó a la chimenea para desaparecer.

5.

-Me cayeron bien esos chicos – sonrió Black mientras Remus cerraba con suavidad la entrada de la habitación

-Y a mi...

-Harry es genial... se parece a Jamsie, son casi idénticos, no?

-Sí – sonrió – pero tiene los ojos de Lily – murmuró como ido y sin prestar atención a sus propias palabras

-¿Qué dijiste?- Sirius lo miró, sin entender

-¿Eh? – Remus lo miró, extrañado – no dije nada

-Pensé que habías dicho algo

-No, nada... – pero se acercó al animago con lentitud para sentarse al borde de la cama que compartían al lado mismo de donde estaba sentado el otro chico - ¿Paddy? Estoy preocupado

-¿Por qué, lobito?

-Me siento fuera de lugar – no lo miraba al hablar – como perdido y... hoy, cuando vi a Harry... no sé... sentí como algo extraño

-¿Algo como qué? – dijo con algo de brusquedad y Remus rió al comprender que era lo que pensaba en ese momento el hombre que amaba

-Estás celoso

-No, no lo estoy – negó con rapidez

Remus siguió sonriendo aunque no insistió en el tema, aún así Sirius notó que el ambiente estaba algo raro. Y Remus también sintió que no era el único preocupado, la preocupación de Sirius era casi física, lo sentía por sus instintos lupinos, tenía la sensación de que casi podría tocarla si estiraba suficiente el brazo.

-Siento... cariño y... instinto de protección hacia el chico

-Oh....

-¿Entiendes?

-S

-Y es como si... lo conociera de toda la vida, Paddy... además... cuando lo veía... había momentos en los que... tenía como espacios en blanco en la mente o como que sabía como iba a actuar a pesar de haberlo conocido hacía unos momentos... es confuso, lo sé, pero...

-Entiendo – Sirius lo cortó con suavidad – yo sentí lo mismo, tranquilo... algo extraño... sé perfectamente a lo que refieres...

-Habrá algo de malo en nosotros?? Acaso no perdimos de algo fundamental, Paddy? – la leve angustia en la mirada dorada enterneció hasta lo más hondo del corazón del animago

-No lo sé... no te preocupes, lo averiguaremos... por ahora...

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo, lobito

El lupino rió de pronto y se acercó más a él, con algo de timidez y le tomó la mano para luego llevársela a los labios y depositar un beso ahí.

-Yo también te amo

Los brazos del animago envolvieron al lobo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para lanzarlo sobre la cama, entre besos húmedos en todo el rostro. Y el abrazo del lupino no se hizo esperar, porque sus brazos de un momento a otro se encontraban rodeando el cuello del otro mientras respondía con perfecta mezcla de ternura y pasión.

La manos de Black, eran hábiles, Remus lo sabía desde que eran estudiantes, y con la misma habilidad de antaño comenzaron a quitarle la camisa al castaño que entre suspiros y besos decía el nombre amado. Rápidamente pero con cuidado fueron desabrochando cada botón, mientras se acomodaba sobre le cuerpo de Remus, que comenzaba a mostrar los primeros síntomas de excitación

-¿Sirius? ¿Estará bien que lo hagamos aquí y...?

-¿Antes de almuerzo?... he oído que hace bien para la digestión...

Una risa suave y más bien tímida por el comentario

-Me refería a que aquí... Lily, James y Pete está en las habitaciones de los lados y...

-Lo hacíamos cuando lo único que nos separaba de los oídos de los otros eran los doseles... – Sirius lo miró extrañado, pero ciertamente agitado por las caricias anteriores.

-Lo sé... es que ahora que soy profesor – lo miró con un repentino sonrojo que lo hacía ver adorable – siento un poco de culpabilidad, ya sabes... debo dar el ejemplo y todo eso

-Al diablo eso ahora, lobito – Sirius sonrió – ellos no tienen porqué enterarse de nuestra vida sexual

-Habrá que mantener en secreto nuestra relación, no podemos ser responsables de un... escándalo – dio un suspiro cuando Sirius volvió a retomar las caricias, esta vez mordiendo con cuidado el cuello del licántropo y quitándole la camisa definitivamente

-¡¿Ocultarlo?! – Sirius lo miró algo horrorizado, deteniéndose – pensé que no habría problemas en...

-Paddy – Remus lo miró con ternura y comprensión – sé que es difícil... a mi tampoco me gusta esconderlo, pero... estaremos frente a chicos en los que nuestra conducta puede influir categóricamente y podemos perjudicar al profesor Dumbledore

-Pero... – miró los ojos dorados con algo de frustración – no me gusta no poder besarte cuando quiera

-Ni a mi... ni mucho menos que te miren como lo hacían ayer por la noche – le acarició la mejillas con suavidad

-¿Celos? – sonrisa Black

-Sí... – sonrió antes de mirarlo fijamente - bésame, Sirius

Cuando Sirius se apoderó de uno de sus pezones, Remus gimió en voz alta y Sirius se decidió por un _'Silencius'_ mientras su otra mano acariciaba el vientre de su pareja. Remus se dejaba hacer, sabía que al animago le enloquecía que adoptara una actitud absolutamente sumisa.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuanta ambos estaban desnudos y el cuerpo de Sirius cubría cada palmo de su piel, con la propia. Gimió más fuerte cuando ambas erecciones se rozaron y se mordió los labios arrancando una sonrisa de satisfacción del animago. Besó sus hombros... lamió su cuello pálido

-Sirius...... Sirius.... oh.... Sirius....

Black acarició la exquisita redondez del trasero del lupino antes de darle un decidido apretón.

-Eres mío – le susurró al oído

-Lo sé – jadeó más fuerte cuando comenzó a recorrer con esas manos la cara interior de sus muslos y a separarle las piernas, flexionándolas sobre la cama

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación cuando Sirius tomó con los labios el glande del otro muchacho. Remus alzaba las caderas con precipitación tratando que de el animago lo tomara entero, pero con cruel satisfacción, este se separó para poder contemplar la imagen de un Remus, absolutamente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, la erección palpitante, las manos sobre la cabeza, los ojos brillantes de deseo, los labios rojos por los besos y las mejillas granates por la excitación y la vergüenza de ser observado de esa forma en esa situación.

-Eres hermoso – Remus apartó la mirada, avergonzado, así que Sirius se inclinó para tomar de una vez todo el miembro del otro joven y chuparlo con cuidado. Besó los testículos al verlos temblar ligeramente.

Remus estaba listo. Y el mismo no soportaba más. Las contorneadas piernas del licántropo lo rodearon por la cintura y Remus lo besó con pasión en los labios, mientras él dirigía las manos a la entrada del lupino para establecer perfectamente el lugar. Luego hizo chupar al castaño su dedo índice hasta dejarlo completamente suave... retiró la mano donde había estado marcando la entrada y lo introdujo lentamente. De pronto tenía al lobo abrazado a su torso, lamiendo concienzudamente sus pezones... y supo que no podía más de más, así que introdujo un segundo dedo distendiendo la entrada... haciendo círculos... notando la deliciosa estrechez y los ocasionales gemidos de protesta del otro. Sin previo aviso remplazó los dedos por su miembro y los ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas...

-Relájate – murmuró besando su cuello y tocando su espalda mientras notaba que Remus lo rasguñaba en la espalda sin notarlo – estás apretado y tenso...

Remus se dedicó a tratar de olvidar el dolor concentrándose en las propias caricias que el animago de proporcionaba y en darle placer a Sirius acariciando con bien cuidada suavidad las nalgas de Black que comenzaba a moverse con sumo cuidado dentro de él. La suavidad de sus toques lo desesperó levemente y en busca de un pronto orgasmo comenzó a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza... el dolor fue abriéndole paso al placer hasta que el primero fue completamente olvidado y solo el placer inundó sus sentidos.

Se vino al poco tiempo manchando el vientre de Sirius, y gritando cuanto lo amaba en el orgasmo, y agotado miró el rostro amado que ahora se concentraba en alcanzar su propio clímax, arremetiendo más rápido y fuerte, lo que provocó que a los segundos Sirius se derramara al interior del lupino.

-Podría hacerlo todo el día – dijo Sirius luego que recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración

-...yo también – el sonrojo delató que le avergonzaba reconocerlo

-Te amo

-Sabes que yo también – y lo besó suavemente cuando el otro se acomodó para dormir un poco

6.

- ¿QUÉ, QUE????????????

El rostro de Severus Snape estaba desencajado, los ojos como desorbitados y el rostro cadavérico. Dumbledore lo miró pensando en lo bien que conocía a su maestro de pociones... por algo lo había llamado para avisarle y no esperado a que se toparan y lo descubrieran.

-¡¡¿PERO COMO?!!

-Es algo que ignoro, Severus – dijo con tranquilidad

-¡¡PERO ESTÁN MUERTOS!!!!

-Pues parece que ya no –y acarició el plumaje de su fénix con calma, para luego mirar al profesor – espero que las viejas rencillas que tuviese cuando estudiantes se hayan olvidado.

-¿Olvidado? ¡Me hicieron la vida imposible!!

-Tu no eras un santo, Severus

-Bueno... digo, había que defenderse – tosió levemente

-De todos modos como te dije, sufren una pequeña amnesia, así que seguramente no te creerán al Severus Snape que conocen. Espero que la convivencia sea tolerable – y miró al hombre por sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

-Lo...intentaré

-Remus Lupin será el nuevo profesor de Defensa

-¿Otra vez? - gruñido

-Sí.

-¿Profesor? ¿Cómo puede que luego de tantos años ellos hayan vuelto a la vida?¡ Es irracional

-No todo en este mundo es racional, Severus. El amor es la cosa más irracional del mundo, y sin embargo la más maravillosa

-¿Cree que su permanencia será definitiva?-preguntó con una mueca desagradable

-Espero que lo sea

-¿Y Potter?

-Harry ya sabe que sus padres están vivos... supongo que ha de ser muy difícil permanecer ahí, verlos y no poder actuar como debiera

Snape parecía enormemente fastidiado, así que con una disculpa se retiró del despacho del director

7.

- Buenos días – Remus entró esa mañana regalando una sonrisa a todo el que quisiera recibirla, como siempre. Colocó su maletín, algo desvencijado sobre la mesa y sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica – primero que nada, me presento, mi nombre es Remus Lupin y seré su profesor de Defensa, como ya bien saben. Hablando con el director me enteré que... – Remus tembló ligeramente y siguió hablando más rápido, como si pensase que de esta forma los alumnos no sabría de que hablaba – saben mi condición... así que, comprenderán que una vez al mes, el señor Sirius Black me reemplazará en el puesto de docente. Ahora bien, saquen los libros.

Se oyó un murmullo entre los alumnos, que sacaron rápidamente los libros y las plumas. Remus sonrió a Harry, Ron y Hermione ubicados en la primera fila.

-Bueno, hoy nos toca pasar vampiros – suspiró, algo nervioso. - ¿Alguien sabe que son los vampiros en todo rigor de la palabra?

Varias manos se levantaron, entre ellas la de Mione ,como siempre

-Señorita Granger?

-Los vampiros son individuo aparentemente muerto que sale de la tumba durante la noche, a menudo en forma de murciélago, y succiona la sangre de las personas para alimentarse. Normalmente mujeres jóvenes

-Muy bien. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Algo que agregar?... ¿Señor Malfoy?

-Se supone que determinados talismanes y hierbas alejan a los vampiros que sólo pueden ser destruidos por cremación o clavándoles una estaca en el corazón.

-10 puntos para Slytherine. Gracias señor Malfoy. Ahora bien... todo lo que han dicho a sido correcto, aunque vamos a profundizar más en el tema. Como bien dijo la señorita Granger, vampiros son individuos muertos que salen de noche a alimentarse de la sangre de personas. Hay una serie de mitos en torno a los vampiros que aclararemos en esta clase. En primer lugar, como reconocer a un vampiro... – se paseaba entre los puestos mientras hablaba y los alumnos anotaban – bien, un vampiro, primero que nada, no posee sombra o reflejo...

La clase siguió sin contratiempos y al final de ella todos quedaron encantados.

-¿Harry?-Remus lo detuvo mientras el aula se iba vaciando lentamente - ¿como estás?

-Bien-no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a Lupin con su sonrisa juvenil y sus ojos llenos de vida

-Esta tarde... ¿estás ocupado?

-No... no, ¿por qué?

-James y Sirius pensaron que quizás te gustaría jugar Quidditch con ellos. Como ayer comentaste que te gustaba tanto... el señor Weasley y la señorita Ggranger pueden ir si gustan también

-¿Habla en serio?- emoción contenida

-Sí.. luego quizás quieran tomar el té con nosotros...

-Por supuesto!!

-Los chicos se alegrarán

-Gracias... profesor

-Oh!, ¿Harry?... pues, mira... fuera de clases, puedes llamarme Remus – sonrió con ternura

-Eh... gracias Remus... bueno... me voy

Remus sonrió al verse marchar al moreno alegremente y se disputo a tomar sus cosas y salir, pero, unos ojos plateados lo miraban fijamente. Un muchacho aún no había salido del aula y Remus lo miró, extrañado

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Puedo ayudarlo? –Draco se perdió brevemente en la mirada dorada

-Pues... – sonrojo- no, es solo que... –el licántropo lo miraba atentamente –tengo problemas con... con... ¡Aritmancia!... quería saber si...

-Aritmancia... me encanta – y a una nueva sonrisa, un nuevo sonrojo – si quieres puedo ayudarte... ¿no te importa que te trate de tú fuera de clases, o sí?

-No!... digo, no, en absoluto... y... puede llamarme Draco- ¿por qué no podía controlarse frente a Lupin?.

-Bien Draco... entonces dime Remus -¿por qué era tan condenadamente perfecto ese licántropo?

-Sí... entonces, las clases de Aritmancia...

-¿Qué tal mañana? Tengo que preparar las clases, así que mañana estaré desocupado ¿te parece?

-Sí... emmm... me gustó mucho la clase de hoy - ¿cuándo se había visto a un Malfoy sonrojado y balbuceando como idiota?

-Oh – esta vez fue Remus el que se sonrojó – muchas gracias Draco... a decir verdad estaba algo nervioso

-¿Nervioso? No se notó – afirmó mirándolo

-¿De verdad? Siempre había echo clases en escuelas rurales... esto es nuevo para mi

-Lo hizo tan bien como siempre

-¿Eh?

-Digo... tan bien como lo imaginé

-Eres muy amable –y otra de esas sonrisas que le gustaban tanto

-No... no es nada, es verdad

Remus rió, más relajado y Draco sonrió también más relajado.

-¿Así que te gusta DCAO?

-S

-Entonces podrías pasarte un día por mi despacho a tomar algo y conversar, no?

-Encantado

-Entonces estaré esperando – y tomó su maletín y cuando se disponía a salir, luego de despedirse con una sonrisa y un 'hasta luego', la voz de Draco lo detuvo

-En dos semanas más hay una ida a Hogsmeade... quizás podríamos vernos en 'Las Tres Escobas'

-Buena idea... aunque puedes ir antes a mi despacho – y rió – que estés bien, Draco. Y apresúrate o la hora de almuerzo se te habrá pasado – y le guiñó un ojo

Y Malfoy se puso rojo y pensó en lo que diría su padre si lo viese.

8.

-¿Y si hacemos una fiesta? Digo, por lo de Voldy y todo...

-¿Una fiesta?... me gusta la idea, Paddy

-Eh!, cuidadito, que Moony es el único que me llamaba así, Wormtail.

El muchacho más regordete rió y James se acomodó las gafas con una sonrisa entre divertida y pícara

-Sí, Wormty, cuidadito, o Paddy se encargará de dejarte encerrado con Avery – James rió ante la cara de Sirius que no presagiaba nada bueno y la de repulsión de Peter.

-No me vuelvas a decir Paddy, Prongsie... y lo de Avery no se lo deseo a nadie... bueno, quizás a Snivellus – sonrió Sirius con maldad

-Jajaja, no creo que necesites obligarlo a eso – rió Peter – seguro que se mete solito

-Oh, sí... el viejo Snivellus... ¿qué será de él? – rememoró James

-Y a mi que me importa? ¿No me dirás que te ha bajado la melancolía?- Sirius lo miró con horror.

-¿Habías conocido acaso una mejor víctima?

-No... no, realmente... ah!, el buen Snivellus... ¿Y que me dicen de la fiesta?

-Vaya cambio de tema... pero yo voto por esa fiesta

-Prongsie a favor entonces, y tú Wormtail

-Sí, yo también

-¿Y que crees que opine nuestra queridísima pelirroja, James?

-También... ¿y tu lobito? – preguntó mirando a Sirius

-Si dice que no, yo me encargaré de que diga que sí –y James volvió a reír ante la cara de picardía de su amigo

-Uy, pobre Remus, tener a un perro tan pesado... ¿oye, Sirius, y como lo vas a convencer?

-Cállate rata... yo sabré

-Y creo que yo también – rió James- ya no hacen los hechizos silenciadores como antes.

-¿Es que lo único que tienes en la cabeza es follarte a Moony, Sirius?- Peter miró con desaprobación al animago

-Yo? – cara inocente – no... aunque ocupa gran parte del espacio :P

-No tiene remedio

-No, no lo tiene

-Jejejejeje

-¿Quién no tiene remedio? – Remus y Lily acababan de entrar al salón.

-Nadie amor – Sirius le mando un beso a Remus que sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Chicos? Podrían estar haciendo algo útil en vez de estar tirados sobre el sofá, no?-la pelirroja miraba a los otros tres con una sonrisa divertida

Los tres estaban tendidos boca arriba sobre los sofás y mirando el techo.

-Sí – Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró a James – Prongs creo que deberías ponerte en campaña para comenzar con una nueva generación de Merodeadores

-¡Sirius!! – James se puso rojo

-¿Qué? Remus y yo no podemos por razones obvias y Peter aún no encuentra su media naranja así que tu tienes la responsabilidad de seguir el legado de los Merodeadores.

-Déjalo, Paddy – Remus se sentó junto a Black- aunque... no sería mala idea, eh? – mirada pícara.

-Si Merodeador es al fin y al cabo – rió Peter

-Son imposibles

-¿Nos? – Remus sonrió inocentemente y Sirius también, James bufó.

-Estábamos pensando en hacer una fiesta, lobito – Sirius cambió el tema con rapidez

-¿Una fiesta? – la pelirroja miró a los chicos con desconfianza - ¿y como piensan hacer eso aquí y a quienes piensan invitar?

-Ah! – Sirius miró a la chica con expresión demente – en Hogsmeade y sobre los invitados, pues... a todos los conocidos. Tiene que ser en grande. Será para celebrar lo de Voldy y que no entendemos nada de lo que está pasando, cosa que el profesor Dumbledore parece disfrutar – la mujer rió ante las ocurrencias de Black

-A mi me parece bien ¿y a ti Remus?

-Sí, a mi también, aunque ahora voy a preparar las clases de mañana, así que con su permiso – sonrió – y Harry acept

-¡Que bien! – James sonrió.

-¿Oye porque vas ha hacer las clases ahora ? Hazlas después y ayúdanos con la lista – Sirius hizo un puchero

-Lo siento Paddy, pero prometí ayudar a un alumno con Aritmancia y necesito terminar estar clases para poder hacerme un espacio para poder explicarle mañana

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque así alcanzo a adelantar trabajo que debería hacer mañana, y no hagas más preguntas –rió antes de besarlo en los labios y sentarse en un escritorio, algo alejado de ellos. Sirius hizo un puchero que no puedo convencer a Remus, así que prestó atención a James, Peter y Lily que comenzaban ha hacer la lista

-Entonces comenzaremos por invitar a...

-¡El viejo Dung!!-saltó Sirius

-Bien... –James comenzó a dictarle a una pluma que acababa de hechizar para que escribiese automáticamente – Mundungus

-Frank y Alice- opinó Lily

-Eso... Frank y Alice Longbottom... a Dedalus, los McKinnon... ¿Moody?

-Ya, dale, Moody también – rió Sirius- será una fiesta a lo grande

-¿Los Prewett? –opinó Remus desde lejos

-Sí, ellos también. Gideon y Fabian... ¿oye, y tu no estabas trabajando? – Sirius lo miró con una ceja alzada y Remus se apresuró a bajar la cabeza

-A Sturgis, Emmeline Vance y los Bones – dijo Lily

-Y Benjy Fenwick...Elphias, Dorcas... – enumeraba Peter

-¡Y Hagrid!- dijo Remus

-Sí, Hagrid también, pero trabaja lobito para que termines pronto – lo regañó Sirius

-Sí, Paddy- y sonrió con esa sonrisa que derretía al animago

-Ese chico me mata – suspiró mientras los otros sonreían - ¿y a la profesora McGonagall?

-¿No nos vedará los Firewhisky?- dijo Peter con preocupación

-No, hacemos que tome unos y listo

-¡James Potter!! – rió Lily - ¿estás pensando en emborrachar a la profesora?

-Pues... s

-¡Olvidábamos a Caradoc y a los Weasleys!! – saltó Sirius

-Y a Hestia...

-¿Y puedo invitar a Andrómeda con su marido? – preguntó Sirius con carita de perrito apaleado

-Sí, pero no me pongas esa cara que me da pena

-Gracias Prongsie.

-Y no me digas Prongsie

-Lo que digas Prongsie

- ¬¬

-¿Podemos seguir con la lista? –interrumpió Peter

-Yo comenzaré ha hacer las invitaciones

-¡Esa es mi pelirroja!!! 

-MI pelirroja, Sirius ¬¬

-Sí, por eso, mi pelirroja... aunque si quieres puedo compartirla contigo, James

->

9.

Aunque el rostro de Lucius no expresaba nada, por dentro sentía que la repugnancia lo sobrepasaba. Debido a los tónicos y cuidados de Bella, Voldemort había sobrevivido y adquirido una apariencia de reptil verdaderamente repugnante. Tenía el tamaño de un hombre, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas, tenía unos horribles ojos rojos de pupilas negras y su nariz había sido remplazada por dos orificios. Sus dedos eran largos y escamosos, repelentes y de cuanto en cuanto siseaba como una verdadera serpiente con su lengua bífida.

-Lucius... otro de mis fieles mortífagos- lo repelía al punto de que sentía náuseas.

-Mi Señor –arrodillado frente al Lord –me alegra tanto verlo con vida.

-¿Realmente creíste, mi querido Lucius, que moriría? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Lord Voldemort?!

-...No, Mi Señor-inclinó la cabeza con sumisión.

-Hemos de preparar la venganza... esta vez destruiré a Potter y a Dumbledore... pero... – miró a Lucius entornando sus ojos – esta vez no quiero errores. Estábamos con una leve ventaja sobre ellos... ¿sabes cual es?

-...Que ellos no saben que está vivo?

-Buen bien... aprendiste bien la lección – sonrió de manera repugnante - ¿Bella? – la mujer se acercó con devoción a su Señor- Bella... explícale a Lucius nuestros planes... yo... necesito descansar, aún no estoy completamente recuperado

-Sí, Señor – luego de una leve inclinación al Lord, hizo una señal a Malfoy - Sígueme

Bella había utilizado la casa de sus padres, ahora abandonada, para esconder a Voldemort y también había sido ella la que se había comunicado con el rubio. Lo guió a un salón oscuro y polvoriento y cerró la puerta tras ellos. La única luz de la habitación se filtraba por entre las maderas torpemente clavadas en las elegantes ventanas.

-¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió?

-Diría que no te alegra- Bella lo miró con cierto recelo

-No es eso... es solo que me asombra. Pensé que el viejo estúpido de Dumbledore finalmente había encontrado la forma de acabar con nuestro Señor – miró entre las maderas, sin ver realmente.

-Pues ya vez que no ha sido así... – Bellatrix sonrió - ¿cómo está mi querida hermana?

-Narcisa está bien... ¿me hablarás sobre los planes?

-Sí – la mujer se acercó a él, con movimientos sensuales, pero naturales –nuestro Señor está débil aún... estuve investigando pero no he encontrado aún nada que nos diga como podremos ayudarlo. En cambio, Milord quiere que reunamos el antiguo ejército de Mortífagos, empezando por Severus... él debería conocer algún antídoto o podrá hacer una poción fortificante...

-Creo que sería alertar demasiado pronto a Albus Dumbledore

-Puede que tengas razón – lo miró pensativamente – de todas formas hay que reunir a los que quedan y convocar a los vampiros y licántropos

-Puedo viajar a Rumania... ahí hablaré con los vampiros... pero los licántropos están demasiado esparcidos y la mayoría fue liquidado durante la última batalla

-...sí... lo recuerdo.

-Puedo hablar con Severus, pero no creo que deba tomar participación tan pronto... sería demasiado arriesgado. Creo que debemos tomar ventajas de nuestra situación y luego lanzarnos...

-Lucius – Bella se acercó al rubio y habló a su oído con voz sensual –Lord Voldemort tiene ciertas sospechas sobre ti... yo no... gánate nuevamente su favor, como antes...-y apretó sus senos contra el torso del rubio, quien se mantenía imperturbable

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Necesita sangre... como los vampiros, entiendes?... pero no cualquier sangre... –y con la lengua lamió suavemente la mejilla del hombre -aunque aún no sé que tipo de sangre necesita. Eso es lo único que he podido averiguar.

-¿Dónde encontraste esa información?

-He estado leyendo- rió- vamos, Lucius... ¿por qué tan serio?... ¿no me deseas??

-¿Crees que no te conozco, Bella?-sonrió esta vez- Lo haces por despecho... a quien realmente quieres seducir es a tu primo, pero está muerto... tú lo mataste, así que...

-Sí – la mujer se separó de él, sin sonreír –era a Sirius a quien hubiese querido seducir, pero no está... y tú, sí.

-¿Y Narcisa?

-Nada podría preocuparme menos en un momento como este

Y Lucius sonrió antes de lanzarse sobre la mujer.

10.

-Aquí estará bien –Remus le hizo una señal a Draco para que se sentase, mientras él mismo dejaba los libros que había acarreado a un lado.

-Sí... eh... –Draco se sentó y espero, tratando de parecer tranquilo, a que el profesor también lo hiciera – son estos – le pasó el cuaderno cuando Remus se hubo acomodado.

-Oh!

-Son algo difíciles, no?

-Solo un poco... creo que... – Remus miraba los apuntes – ya veo... tienes un problemas en los conceptos básicos... mira, aquí lo haces al revés, te fijas??

Cabe decir que a Draco, a cinco centímetros de distancia de Remus, sintiendo el aroma del licántropo y viendo la forma en la que se movían sus labios, lo que menos le importaba eran los problemas de Aritmancia

-¿Draco?-el lupino lo miró divertido - ¿qué miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No... no, nada – apartó la mirada para clavarla en el cuaderno, levemente sonrojado.

-Pues, bien... mira como hago este ejercicio y ve bien los pasos. Quizás Lily debería explicarte estos... ella es experta en Aritmancia y...

-NO! –Remus saltó – o sea... usted lo hace muy bien

-Oh... bueno, en ese caso... ves... y luego así... – y Remus desarrollaba el problema con rapidez – y... así...y punto final. ¿No es tan difícil no? Creo que te falta un poco de práctica

-Puede ser.

-Hazlo t

-Bien... y... así?

-Aj

-Ya... mmmmm... bien...y... vale... y listo.

-Vaya que eres listo, Draco. ¿Quieres hacer otros o ya cogiste el truco?

-No, ya entendí...

-Ya, bien, entonces...

-Pensaba que quizás podíamos aprovechar a conversar no?

Remus miró curioso al rubio. Esos ojos plateados tenían algo de los de Sirius, aunque los de su Paddy eran más cálidos y traviesos... ¿sería ese chico algo de Lucius Malfoy? ¿Quizás fuesen primos? Pensó en preguntar, pero luego le pareció una descortesía, así que sonrió y accedió a la petición del otro con un asentimiento.

-¿Entonces de que te gustaría hablar?

-Me gusta el tema de los licántropos – dijo sin regodearse

Al principio eso lo incomodó un poco, pero luego sonrió, como cayendo en cuenta de algo. Quizás era por eso que el chico insistía tanto en hablar con él. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. ¿le molesta?

-No – aunque un leve enrojecimiento en sus pálidas mejillas lo delató, pero Draco solo sonrió, de una manera muy Malfoy – Y... ¿qué es lo que te gusta tanto de ese tema?

-Creo que los licántropos son fascinantes... ¿Remus... todos los licántropos son como tú?

-Eh! – Remus lo miró, confundido – ¿A que te refieres?

-A al personalidad y... – no se sonrojó, pero le valió mucho esfuerzo –al aspecto físico

-No, que cosas dices, Draco –rió –los licántropos son tan distintos como lo puede ser una persona normal de otra

-¿Tus ojos son de ese color por tu condición?

-No... son heredados de mi madre- sonri

-Yo sé mucho de licántropos. Me apasiona el tema

-Ya veo. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del tema?

Y Draco lo miró fijamente, con su mirada penetrante y sonrió levemente

-¿Que crees? –y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

Definitivamente era un Malfoy después de todo, pensó Remus, incómodo. Lamentablemente no había nadie en la sección donde ellos se había sentado así que no sabía muy bien como escapar de esa mirada, que no momentos no parecía la de un chico de 16 años

-No lo sé, Draco-sonrió, aparentando calma.

-Estoy seguro que sí... adivine.

-...¿las... transformaciones?

-Nop... lejos.

Draco apenas si era unos centímetros más bajo de él y el que se estuviese inclinando sobre él no le estaba gustando mucho

-¿Es verdad que los licántropos tienen una sola pareja para toda la vida?? –y no le gustó el brillo en los ojos plateados

-Sí... es verdad – se sonrojó y miró el libro que tenía en las manos, avergonzado

-Apuesto que cualquiera moriría por ser su pareja

-¿Ah?

El lupino lo miró confundido, pero sin que el color granate desapareciera de sus rostro. Draco estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. De pronto se sintió intimidado...

-¡¡MOONY!!

Draco casi cayó del a silla y Remus giró la cabeza más que avergonzado. Antes de que pudiera respirar, Sirius estaba a su lado, y al parecer de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué hacías? – preguntó con voz que no presagiaba nada bueno

-C-conversaba con Draco – aún se sentía algo intimidado pero al menos Sirius lo había sacado de la situación

-¿Draco, eh?- si las miradas mataran, Draco hubiese caído fulminado en ese mismo instante

-Draco Malfoy – dijo el mencionado levantándose y mirando desafiante al animago

-Malfoy.... sí, tenía que ser un sucio Slytherine – lo miró con desprecio

-¡Sirius!! – Remus se levantó, molesto

-No se preocupe profesor... no podía esperar más de un Gryffindor perdedor.

-Cuidado mocoso.

-Paren... – Remus frunció el ceño y miró a los dos jóvenes que no dejaban de mirarse con desafío.- Basta... ¿qué pasa, Sirius?

-Estaba buscándote, eso es todo – dijo mirándolo, ignorando al rubio

-Te dije que estaría con un alumno que...

-No mencionaste nada sobre un Malfoy

-Para, Sirius! – Remus se mostró muy enfadado –Ya es suficiente, no seas infantil.

-Pues no vi nada infantil al 'niñito' cuando se inclinaba sobre ti - gru

Draco enrojeció, pero se mantuvo desafiante, no así Remus.

-¿Y que si me inclinaba sobre el profesor?

-Mira, mocos insolente...

-Paren los dos.

-¡¡MOONY, PADFOOT!! – Lily detuvo la discusión justo a tiempo, entrando a escena con el rostro asustado y nerviosa

-¡Lily! – Remus corrió hacia la chica - ¿qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo con James o Peter?

-No... no – miró a Sirius que olvidó de momentos a Draco, y también se acercó – acabo de recibir esto – y mostró una carta, que Sirius le quitó y leyó con rapidez.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Remus angustiado cuando vio a Sirius palidecer

-Son algunas respuestas... de los invitados – miró a Remus, lívido

-¿Qué...?

-Muertos- Lily se echó a llorar en los brazos del licántropo que miró a Sirius absolutamente blanco – Están muertos Remus... Gideon, Fabian...Marlene...Benjy, Dorcas...

-Lily – la abrazó con fuerza- tranquila, debe haber un error...

-No... – Sirius miró al otro chico que abrazaba a la desconsolada joven – y mostró la carta- las invitaciones fueron recibidas por los familiares y se encargaron de contestarnos... mira la fecha Remus

Los ojos dorados se dilataron y su rostro perdió todo color. La voz la salió cavernosa cuando preguntó, abrazando más fuerte a la joven que lloraba tristemente:

-La fecha... como??

-Según mis recuerdos... ya no entiendo nada, Moony – Sirius miró con la misma angustia al lupino

-Paddy...cómo puede ser que hayan pasado diecisiete años... y no los recordemos???

Y Lily sollozó más fuerte.

CONTINUARÁ... (si quieren, claro)

QUE PASARÁ??? Ni yo misma lo sé, así que todos sus comentarios serán bienvenidos. Y quiero sus opiniones sobre:

Que dicen de Voldy? Y de Bellatrix?? (que mujer más detestable)

Que opinan de que Sirius se haya puesto celoso? Y que debería hacer Moony con el problemita 'Malfoy' (jajajaja)?

Pero lo más importante... ¿¿¿QUE HARÁN LOS MERODEADORES????

En fin... otra cosa, aún no decido cual será la pareja de Harry... estoy entre Draco, Hermione y Ginny (aunque parece ser que est última me gusta solamente a mi ;;) así que mándenme todas sus opciones... y ya veremos con quien nos quedamos

Siento mucho la tardanza, sé que dije que actualizaría uan a vez por semana a ser posible, pero he estado plagada de exámenes y trabajos. Lo siento :P

Y ahora respondo lo reviews

ROQUEL: Sí, la pareja SiriusXRemus es adorable (I love Moony). Me has echo sonrojarme niña, muchas gracias... me has dejado sin palabras. Definitivamente las cosas no serán miel sobre hojuelas... puede que esto se ponga muy duro en los sigueintes capítulos... y que Sirius y Remus se tengan entre ellos y James a Lily no significa que no va ha ver enredos amorosos, eso te lo grantizo. En el siguiente capítulo verás como lo tomrán los Merodeadores. Muchas gracias pro tu review y por tus comentrias. Espero seguir recibiendolos. Besos

ARASHIK: Adicta a mis fics?? Me haces un gran honor... a mi me gusta mucho tu fic, de veras, espero que lo sigas pronto. Y por supuesto... MOONY ES IRRESISTIBLE (Tomoe babosa) Jajajaja. Muchas gracias, ojalà que sigas dejándome tus reviews. Besos

IVITA BLACK: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y siento mucho el retrazo, de verdad. A mi también me gusta Hermione para Harry... o Ginny, pero aún no estoy segura. Gracias por tu review. Saludos

KGS: MUCHAS GRACIAS 77, y ya veo que no te gusta Ginny para Harry, eh? Porque? Si la chica es simpática (en especial en el 5 libro, ntes era una tonta, lo admito)... y quieres a Draco... podría ser...no estoy muy segura, no me convence esa pareja, pero si me das algún argumento, lo pensaré más detenidamente. Besos y hasta pronto

SUSI-LOVEGOOD: Mujer de pocas palabras, pero no pro eso menos importante. Muchas gracias y de verdad me alegro que te guste. Siento la tardanza. Besos

ALIENA-WOLF: jajajaja, n ote preocupes, no mataré a Sirius... (de momentos). Me alegro mucho que te guste, ojalá que siga gustándote.. ¡y conéctate a MSN!!!! XDD Bueno... Moony es irresistible, que te voy a decir... uy, tengo que apurarme así quen o me extiendo más. Besos muchos y abrazos a lo Hagrid.

TIKAL-NEO: Gracias y sí... Draco se enamorará de cierto lobito... ya veremso que pasará. XD. Besos

MAR-YA-SE: Ola wapa!!! agradezco mucho tu review. Y sip, Snape lo pasará muy mal, te lo aseguro, aunque esto ha sido solo un avance... después de todo Snape es una persona bastante reservada. ¿No te ha gustado la atracción de Draco por Moony??? Oo, vamos, chica, quien podría resistirse a ese lobito?? Además yo nunca ha dicho que Sirius y Remus no son tal para cual. , y vaya que parejas más raras XDDD, pero interesantes... Luna me cae bien, pero como que no la veo mucho con Harry... en cambio Ginny con Draco... bueno, todo está por verse. Besos

BELLA-BLACKVAD: SIENTO LA DEMORA!!! pero entre lso exámenes y que se me cayó Internet nada ha ido bien ;;, pero estoy aquí otra vez . ¿Como lo dejé ahí?... porque soy muy mala y me gusta dejarlo en suspenso XDDDD. No te preocupes, los merodeadores ya tendrán que saber porque como dijiste las evidancias y Harry son demasiadas y ellos no tienen un pelo de tontos. ¿Prefieres a Sirius?? YO AMO AL LOBITO, aunque Sirius es genial ¬. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews. Besos wapa.

LAPLAYEMALFOY: OLA WAPÍSIMA!!!!! como estás chiquilla, tanto tiempo, pero es que mi Internet se cayó y estoy desconectada del mundo ;; Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este igual. ¿Que tiene que Draco mire a Remus? ¡Es adorable!!! y es un típico amor platónico... peor bueno... quien sabe si seguirá siendo solamente platónico, no??. No te preocupes por Snapy que ya aparecerá . Un besote, que estes bien, nos vemso en MSN.

 MOONY14: Muchas Me has echo sonrojarme XDD, ojalá que sigas dejándome tus reviews. Muchos besos.

   SERENA MINAMINO: puedo llamarte Serena solamente?? Bueno, wapa, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya entusiasmado. Es mi primer fics largo y no sabes lo feliz que me pongo con comentarios de tu tipo. XDDD bueno, sí, al pobre de Harry todo el mundo le oculta cosas, pero esta vez le tocará a él. Y mira nada más, actualizo al día siguiente que me llega tu comentario, así que estoy rapidísima. XDDD. Besos wapa, cuídate.


	4. Por mi gran culpa, me confieso pecador

_Capítulo 5: Por mi gran culpa, me confieso pecador_

1.

Cuando el profesor, Black y la chica Potter desaparecieron de su vista, Draco cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado y comenzó a conectar ideas.

¿17 años?? Según los cálculos... diecisiete años de recueros perdidos, o sea que... ellos debían tener... entre treinta y nueve y cuarenta años???... esa edad hubiese tenido su profesor si estuviese vivo... si no hubiese muerto durante la batalla... o sea que, podía ser que se hubiese enamorado de su antiguo profesor de Defensa... que él hubiese rejuvenecido y... pero eso era imposible ¿o no?... en fin... de pronto reflexionó sobre lo pensado...¡¡¡¿¿DESDE CUANDO PENSABA QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO??!!!

Se sintió acalorado de pronto y tomó conciencia de que hacía unos minutos se le había insinuado a su profesor, para encima hombre... y alrededor de veinte años mayor que él!!!!... bueno... si lo veía bien... no importaba mucho... digo, desde el plano físico, porque tenía un cuerpazo de... demonios, en que estaba pensando?? ¡Peor era un hombre!!!... pero era tan guapo y dulce... deban ganas de... ¡¡tranquilízate Draco!!!... ¡¡¡pero era su profesor!!!... bueno, eso era lo de menos, no?

¿Se habría molestado por las insinuaciones?... no le había gustado mucho tampoco la forma en la que Black miraba a Remus... no, definitivamente no le gustaba ese Black... tenía complejo de mamá gallina con Remus... habría que apartarlo del camino y habría que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante...

Inexplicablemente, de un momento a otro, y luego de imaginar a Remus sonrojado y mirándolo embelesado, diciendo su nombre, se sentía muy, pero muy feliz.

¿Quién dijo que los Malfoy no se enamoraban??

2.

-¡Es imposible!!- estaban pálidos, los cinco. James había tirado las distintas cartas que habían terminado por llegar y abrazaba a su esposa, que si bien ya no lloraba, parecía sumida en un profundo dolor - ¡¡MUERTOS!!! ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!! ¡La semana pasada nada más almorzamos con los McKinnon!!

-¿Cómo puede ser esto?-Peter se tapaba el rostro con las manos, descompuesto-Dearborn, Fenwick, Bones, Meadowes, los Prewett...

-¡Dumbledore nos debe una explicación!! – Sirius se paró, pálido pero desafiante, tomando de la mano al compungido licántropo

-Sí, es verdad- la puerta se había abierto y de pie, majestuoso estaba Albus Dumbledore con Minerva McGonagall a sus espaldas. – les debo una explicación.

-Profesor...

-¡¡Nos mintió!!-espetó Black –nos dijo que solo detalles era lo que habíamos olvidado. ¡¿Considera detalles las muertes de nuestros amigos?!!

Albus avanzó con calma hasta el centro de la habitación y se sentó junto a Peter

-Todo lo hice por una buena razón

-Pues ya nos valdría que comenzara ha explicar sus razones!!!

-Paddy, tranquilízate...

-No, Moony!!!

-Sirius tiene razón, Remus... debo explicarme para que comprendan – Remus lo miró y asintió levemente

-Entonces – James tomó la palabra esta vez – mientras antes comience, antes terminará. ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-Muchas cosas... demasiadas, James – miró al joven de gafas – han pasado diecisiete años desde el último día que recuerdan a la perfección... estos último días que han pasado en el castillo no son consecutivos a los vividos anteriormente.

-Es imposible- Peter miró al anciano con creciente miedo

-Si lo es, Peter – Dumbledore evitaba mirarlo como también a todos los demás.

-¿Pero entonces que fue lo que sucedió?? ¿Cómo puede ser que si han pasado diecisiete años tengamos la misma apariencia?? – preguntó Lily

-Es complejo de explicar y para ello debo contarles la historia desde un principio, aunque lamentablemente habrá cosas que no pueda hablar, no aún... – al ver las caras expectantes se preparó para proseguir – James, Lily... la batalla de la Orden prosiguió y Voldemort iba tras ustedes... por ello decidimos utilizar el encantamiento Fidelius para ocultarlos y Sirius fue elegido el guardián secreto, lo cierto es que Sirius comenzó a desconfiar de Remus, todos sabíamos que había un traidor entre nosotros y Sirius creyó que la parte menos humana de Remus, la dominada por el lobo, fácilmente podría ser controlada por un Imperius y...

-Eso es estúpido! Nunca desconfiaría de Moony – dijo Sirius desafiante

-Cállate, Padfoot – lo espetó James al ver que Remus se había puesto muy pálido

-Sirius decidió cambiar el puesto de Guardián con Peter... pero... no contaba con algo, porque claro, para ustedes era impensable que uno de los merodeadores fuese...

-Yo... los... traicioné – Peter estaba lívido y de pronto sudaba frío, con los ojos desorbitados y sus pupilas dilatadas – Lo recuerdo... sí, recuerdo... un traidor había condenado a Azkaban a un inocente... ¡¡¡YO CONDENÉ A SIRIUS!!!... ¡¡YO VENDÍ A LILY Y JAMES!!! –tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

3.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?? – Harry miró sin entender el rostro sombrío del director.

¿Qué hacía el director ahí? ¿Habría pasado algo? Habían quedado de jugar quidditch esa tarde, y él y sus amigos habían partido, pero entonces...

-Lo siento, Harry – y sonrió débilmente – Tus padres y los demás conocen parte de la verdad... gran parte... y...

-¿Dónde están? – Harry lo miró, preocupado

-Cada uno tomó un camino... no lo sé

-¡¿QUÉ LES DIJO?! – dijo de pronto furioso

-Lo que debían saber... – y comenzó a alejarse – pero no saben nada sobre ti aún... no aún – y desapareció al dar vuelta en una esquina

Ron y Hermione los acompañaban y se quedaron en silencio de un momento a otro, sin saber que decir.

-Debemos buscarlos! – los miró con ojos relampagueantes –deben estar confundidos

-¡Iré por Sirius!! – dijo Ron

-Yo por Remus! – dijo Hermione

-Y yo por mis padres! Si alguno ve a Peter...

-No te preocupes – y sus dos amigos corrieron, cada uno por uno de los pasillos y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de los Merodeadores, solo.

¿Dónde estaría James y Lily?? ¿Dónde estaría él si necesitase estar solo y pensar??... ¡El campo de Quidditch!! Y entonces comenzó a correr con todo lo que su capacidad daba, deseó tener su escoba para llegar muy rápido, pero... cuando salió a los terrenos del Colegio le llegó un aire frío, pero sin pararse a pensar en otra cosas corrió al campo, casi derribando a un alumno de segundo que pasaba por ahí...

No estaba en ningún lugar... no estaban... y el cielo se puso un poco gris y una ráfaga de viento frío lo envolvió, pero siguió buscando...

Y un bulto en las gradas lo hizo volver a correr, esta vez en dirección a él. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente notó que era un chico abrazando sus rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo con la cabeza escondida... pero el pelo era inconfundible... era su mismo cabello desordenado.

Con paso lento se acercó y sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, habló:

-¿Pa...James? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Harry? – en otra situación se hubiese reído. James tenía el cabello desordenado, más de lo normal, los ojos algo hinchados, rojos y los anteojos ladeados - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estás bien?? Me encontré con el profesor Dumbledore y...

James bufó molesto y miró el campo de Quidditch sin decir nada

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No a menos que puedas cambiar el pasado – no fue brusco ni descortés, pero si se notaba que prefería estar solo, cosa que Harry no permitiría, pero no puedo evitar sonreír... si tan solo su padre supiera de lo que podía ser capaz a veces.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿No te lo contó Dumbledore? – sonrió a medias, aunque su sonrisa era todo menos alegre

-No

-Dumbledore nos contó algo... sobre nosotros que habíamos olvidado y que ahora... aún me parece algo irreal. Me gustaría pensar que todo a sido una pesadilla.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

James hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Harry se sentó al lado de su padre, no sin nerviosismo.

-Puedes confiar en mi

-Lo sé... me inspiras un extraño sentimiento de confianza – sonrió James, y suspiró –es solo que... ¿nunca te has preguntado como hubiesen sido las cosas de haber actuado de tal u otro modo?

-Sí... muchas veces -aceptó

-Pues me pasa lo mismo... yo... bueno... puede que te suene raro, pero...he perdido diecisiete años de mi vida... y en ellos tan pasado tantas cosas... y no estuve ahí... y... – los ojos comenzaron a aguárseles- no estuve para Sirius cuando fue condenado injustamente, ni para Remus cuando se quedó completamente solo, ni para Lily cuando peleó por salvar su vida... y ahora mismo... siento tanta rabia contra Peter... – y se secó con el puño de la camisa los ojos húmedos

-¿O sea que el profesor les contó todo? – Harry lo miró asombrado

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí... yo... – se sintió de pronto avergonzado frente a la mirada acusadora de su padre- conocí a Sirius y Remus... aunque ahora mismo no lo recuerden... por eso intentaba acercarme a ellos... aunque el profesor Dumbledore nos había dicho que lo mejor era que primero se adaptasen antes de hablar con la verdad

-¿Tu sabías todo?-la mirada del animago era dolida

-Sí... y no sabes cuanto siento no haber hablado antes, haberlos dejado vivir en una mentira

-Eso no cambia las cosas ni las hubiese cambiado- suspiró- así que no te disculpes.

-¿Odias a Peter?

-¿Odiarlo, dices?... debería, no?... Sirius tuvo que ir a Azkaban... por él... Lily y yo morimos por él... no es justo... hubiésemos muerto antes de traicionarlo, pero él...

no sé si realmente lo odio... aunque si siento mucha rabia y mucho dolor. Perdía a los que más amaba por él. ¿Entiendes?

-No sabes cuanto te entiendo – la mirada de Harry estaba llena de comprensión y James no pudo evitar pensar que esos ojos verdes eran tan parecidos a los de Lily.- También perdí a personas importantes por culpa de una traición... pero finalmente... no odiarlo fue lo que salvó mi vida... y la de muchos. El traidor, salvó mi vida, muriendo y dándome la oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort

James sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes lo que siento? Siento como si de un momento a otro hubiesen destapado tantos secretos que he perdido el control de las manos y ya no sé que pasa con mi vida. Por un lado siento rabia, pero también alivio... rabia por Peter y por lo que causó, pero también alivio, porque algo o alguien creyó que necesitábamos una segunda oportunidad y aquí estamos nuevamente... porque estoy vivo, y no debería estarlo... y tanta inutilidad también... impotencia... no pude salvar a la mujer que amo... no pude salvar a mis amigos... ni siquiera fui capaz de salvarme a mi mismo... no por mi.. .sino por ellos, para poder ayudar... fui muerto como un estúpido...así tanto solo... y siento que no puedo perdonarme eso.

4.

Confusión... eso era lo que reinaba en su mente... estaba tan confundido que se sentía mareado y con unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Recuerdos que le pertenecían y no lo hacían a la vez, golpeteaban su mente con tanta fuerza que esta parecía que iba a estallar en mil pedazos... Sirius siendo condenado... Peter en la casa de los Gritos... las tumbas de James y Lily... letreros de 'Se busca' con el nombre de Sirius... a él mismo envejecido prematuramente buscando con desesperación al prófugo entre cuevas tan solo para verlo una vez más... a Bellatrix batiéndose a duelo con Sirius... a Sirius atravesando el velo... él mismo deteniendo a Harry... la risa de Bellatrix... dolor... las risas de James, Lily y Peter... a Dumbledore diciéndole que Sirius era el traidor... él poniendo flores en las tumbas de sus mejores amigos... tropezó y cayó de rodillas con una sensación metálica en la boca... sangre...y salada... lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Cómo los Merodeadores habían terminado de ese modo? ¿Cómo... había creído que Sirius era el traidor?? ¿Cómo Peter había podido...?

Sentía tantas náuseas que se detuvo un momento. Y miró por la ventana... aún no anochecía... se oían risas... se metió en un aula vacía esperando a que pasaran los alumnos... y entonces sintió como el lobo reclamaba a su manada con tanta fuerza que sentía que se destrozaba... era como si de pronto el lobo notase que había pasado mucho tiempo solo y cayese en cuanta que su manada había regresado...

Se sentía mal... los acontecimientos parecían irreales y entonces lo notó... y tomando aire se decidió a buscar aunque no pudiese hacer nada... debía encontrar a su Paddy... él si que debía estar pasándolo mal...

Siempre que el animago necesitaba pensar recurría a la torre de astronomía... y justamente era ese lugar al que él debía dirigirse.

Con paso lento caminó hacia el ala sur del castillo y subió la escalera de caracol que no hizo más que acrecentar sus náuseas. La puerta de la sala de astronomía estaba cerrada, pero un simple hechizo bastó para que se abriese de par en par.

Y ahí estaba

Sirius miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¿Paddy?

Pero no hubo respuesta...

-Paddy... sé que... no hay ninguna cosa que pueda mitigar la sorpresa ni el dolor que está sintiendo, pero al menos... déjame estar contigo – y con algo de esfuerzo se sentó junto a él.

-Es lo único que necesito –murmuró sin mirarlo, pero tomando suavemente su mano.

-Te amo –el lupino puso suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

-Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio cómodo, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. No era fácil, claro, recibir un torrente de información y... no, era demasiado. Sirius se sentía miserable... había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y no estaba muy seguro por donde comenzar a ordenar si quiera sus ideas.

Remus esperó pacientemente aunque él mismo se sentía confundido y algo miserable... había vagos recuerdos en su mente de la conversación con Dumbledore, pero no podía recordar perfectamente todo y eso le producía una sensación irreal sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Una sensación que no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero esperó. Si Sirius quería hablar, hablaría... pero no quería presionarlo.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- preguntó de pronto Sirius mirándolo fijamente. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados, pero no parecía haber llorado

-Estoy bien. Estás conmigo, que más puedo querer??

-No hablo de eso, lo sabes- Sirius lo miró algo molesto, pero presionó más fuerte la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

Remus suspiró antes de volverse a apoyar en el hombro del animago y mirar la tarde grisácea. Había olor a lluvia, humedad... y el viento parecía silbar entre las hojas de los árboles del Bosque, allá a lo lejos

-No estoy seguro de que pensar, Paddy... pero... no puedo evitar pensar tampoco en que se nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y... quiero tratar de no cometer los mismo errores que cometimos, aunque ahora mismo no recuerde muy bien cuales son esos errores.

-¿No estás enojado con Peter... con... conmigo??

Remus lo miró y con suavidad acarició la mejilla bronceada del animago, antes de sonreír con su dulzura característica.

-Peter cometió un error... uno muy duro, que le costó la vida a las personas que más quiero y te alejó de mi lado por 12 años. Me duele y te mentiría si te dijera que no me provoca una profunda rabia... pero si algo empujó a Peter ha hacer eso... no puedo evitar pensar que fuimos nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Ajá... digo, somos sus amigos y... no notamos que había algo distinto en él. Quizás también tuvimos parte de la culpa

-¡Nada lo justifica lo suficiente!!

-No lo justifico... intento hallar la causa, pero no lo justifico... no hay justificación.

Sirius lo miró fijamente y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza. El licántropo se dejó hacer, solo colocó sus manos en la espalda firme del atractivo animago.

-¿Y a mi. No estás enojado conmigo?

-Paddy...

-Por dejarte... por no confiar en ti... por creerte traidor... por...

-No abramos viejas heridas

-Necesito saber... no sé si llegamos a perdonarnos los errores en algún momento... y por eso... siento como si las heridas estuviesen abiertas. Necesito hablarlo, Moony – y hundió su rostro en el cuello pálido

-Enojado no estoy, Paddy... creo que si hubo algo que tuvieses que pagar ya está pagado, pero si no hubiese así tampoco estaría enojado... si siento algo de tristeza... porque no confiaste en mi... y me pregunto que fue lo que te llevó a desconfiar...

-No lo recuerdo, pero... creo que no hay manera de justificarme

-No seas tonto, perrito – Remus besó su cabello – era lo lógico que si desconfiabas de mi o tenías alguna duda no pusieras en mis manos a James y Lily. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti por eso.

-Pero desconfié de ti – Sirius miró sus ojos dorados

-Pero estás perdonado – Remus sonrió suavemente. Su ojos dorados estaban brillantes, pero al mismo tiempo habían adquirido de un momento a otro un aura de sabiduría y madurez que antes no tenían. No reflejaban verdaderamente su edad, pero aún así... habían cambiado – Creo que lo que realmente tienes que hacer es perdonarte a ti mismo, Paddy

-Es que... me siento tan miserable – y sus ojos grises también habían cambiado. Había madurez en ellos también, una madurez producto del sufrimiento, tal como en los ojos dorados, aunque seguían siendo jóvenes – perdí doce años... perdí a los que más amaba por, justamente, uno de ellos... condenado injustamente... ¡A Azkaban!!... para luego... morir... solo para volver a dejarte solo... – esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – Y te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado. No era la vida que quería para nosotros, Moony ¡QUERÍA HACERTE FELIZ!! ¡SOÑABA CON VOLVERNOS VIEJITOS Y SEGUIR JUNTOS!! ¡SOÑABA CON VER CRECER A LOS HIJOS DE JAMES Y LILY COMO SI FUESEN LOS NUESTROS!!... y sin embargo... de un momento a otro me dicen que ya he vivido... – la voz se le quebraba mientras lloraba – que una vez tuve la oportunidad y fracasé tan patéticamente. ¿Crees que podré enmendar los errores que ya cometí?

Remus lo besó suavemente. No fue un beso apasionado, fue un beso dulce y tierno.

-Sería tonto cometer los mismos. Supongo que cometeremos nuevos... pero esta vez me gustaría estar a tu lado para enmendarlos juntos. – Remus tomó suavemente el rostro del otro entre sus manos y lo miró con todo el amor que le profesaba – Necesito creer que esta vez será distinto... Paddy, mi amor, no quiero volver a perderte – sus ojos también estaban llenándose de lágrimas – no recuerdo los acontecimientos tal cual se dieron, pero si recuerdo ciertos sentimientos... recuerdo a la perfección el dolor que sentía cuando fuiste llevado a Azkaban y también cuando caíste a través del velo... cuando supe que me habías dejado para siempre... lo recuerdo tan bien como si estuviese viviéndolo otra vez y te juro que no podría vivirlo una segunda vez en carne propia... no quiero volver a pensar que te irás... no quiero... no quiero vivir sin ti. Sin embargo... todo esto me recuerda que si se nos dio una segunda oportunidad... debemos aprovecharla. Hay dolor, claro, pero también alivio... porque estás conmigo... estamos junto y James, Lily y Peter están con nosotros y ¿sabes que? De momentos eso es lo único que me importa – sonrió dulcemente – Supongo que habrá momentos difíciles, cuando los recuerdos acudan tal cual sucedieron el dolor aumentará... pero mientras los tenga a ustedes... creo que podré soportarlo. ¿Me dejarás cargar con tu dolor, Paddy? Me dejarás aliviarte cuando te sientas cansado?? Déjame estar a tu lado cuando el mundo se venga abajo... es lo que más quiero. ¿Sabes por que? Porque te amo.

5.

Debía encontrarlo!!! Era lo más importante ahora!! Daba igual lo demás de momentos, luego podría comenzar a reflexionar, pero no ahora. Ahora lo más importante era estar junto a James... pero... daba vueltas sin sentido en el campo de Quidditch y no lo encontraba... y tenía como una estaca en el corazón. James, Su James... su Progns!!!

Lily corría… al diablo lo demás. James la necesitaba... su esposo... ¿dónde diablos se había metido??

-Señora Potter!! –una chica de cabello marrón corría apresuradamente hacia ella. - ¿Está bien?

-Yo sí – contra su costumbre, no saludó ni fue cortés, tan solo quería encontrar a James... o a Remus... o Peter o a Sirius... pero más que a nadie a James - ¿Has visto a James?

-No... pero...

-Necesito encontrarlo. Él me necesita. Siempre se pone así cuando recibe emociones muy fuertes. Se esconde del resto y Sirius es la única persona capaz de encontrarlo... pero Sirius no está. Por favor, ayúdame, Hermione – miró a la jovencita con sus ojos verdes, suplicantes.

Registraron los terrenos, buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras. Recorrieron el campo de Quidditch, incluso lo límites del Bosque Prohibido, solo para volver al Campo a comenzar nuevamente la búsqueda. En la últimas gradas Lily vio a dos figuras. James y Sirius pensó de inmediato y subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a las altas gradas, pero no fue a Sirius a quien encontró... sino a Harry. Hermione le seguía como su sombra, preocupada tanto por el padre de su amigo, como por la madre. Sabía que a la mujer en ese momento solo le importaba su esposo, pero también comprendía que ella misma debía estar bastante choqueada

-Partir a esa edad no es algo muy alentador- suspiró James y la chica se detuvo, pero James ya la había escuchado y se volteó con rapidez- ¡Lily!!

-James!! – y lo miró angustiada, sin saber muy bien como reaccionaría este

-Lily!! ¿Estás bien? – James llegó hasta ella en tres zancadas y la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos para estrecharla como si fuese la última vez

-Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tu?

-Bien... estaba hablando con Harry y...

-Me tenías tan preocupada

-Lo siento, cariño

-No, no importa ya... ¿te sientes más tranquilo?

-Sí... igual creo que debemos hablar

-Harry- murmuró Hermione en voz baja mientras Harry miraba embelesada a sus padres. Tal como siempre debió ser. Felices y enamorados pese a todos los problemas- Harry??

-Ah?

-Dejémoslos solos- dijo suavemente y gesticulando

-Oh... bien – y alzando la voz, agregó – Yo me iré con Mione... James –era extraño llamarlo por su nombre y no por 'papá'. Ansiaba el momento en el que pudiera hacerlo- Cualquier cosa ya saben – y sonrió

-Gracias Harry – sonrió James con algo más de color en la cara para luego besar a su mujer en la mejilla

-Gracias Hermione- sonrió esta a su vez

-No fue nada... Vamos Harry –y lo jaló suavemente por la escalera. El matrimonio necesitaba privacidad para conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

-No me tironees, Mione- trató de parecer algo ofendido, pero la enorme sonrisa en la cara lo delataba

-Estás feliz – rió la chica

-Es genial, Mione. Mi padre es genial... y mi madre también. Son...- se interrumpió al ver que la chica seguía riendo, bajito -¿qué pasa?

-Estás deslumbrado con ellos. Pero como culparte, a mi también me parecen geniales. De todos modos me parece que ellos estarán bien... me pregunto si también los estarán Remus, Peter y Sirius.

-Creo que buscaré a Sirius- dijo Harry sin borrar la sonrisa.

En las gradas en tanto, Lily y James conversaban sobre lo dicho por el director anteriormente

-¿Entonces crees que no nos ha contado todo?- Lily lo miró, asombrada - ¿Por qué habría de ocultarnos más cosas? Digo... ya fue lo suficientemente fuerte lo que dijo, por tanto... – lo miró con ojos inteligentes – Crees que por eso mismo no lo dijo

-Así es mi linda pelirroja –dijo James algo más animado – aún cuando creo que muchas cosas se aclararon hay cosas que todavía no me cuadran... primero Harry dijo que conocía a Sirius y Remus... y cuando hablaba de ellos me pareció que les tenía un cariño especial... sin embargo, por lo mismo y su misma forma noté también que a pesar de ello... no tiene ni la más mínima idea que son pareja. Se negó ha hablarme de sus padres y eso también me llamó mucho la atención, como si los evitara... la coincidencia de apellido y parecido físico me extraña mucho... sus padres podrían haber sido parientes míos. Pero lo que más me llama la atención de todo esto es... – miró fijamente a Lily - ¿por qué Voldemort no perseguía a nosotros específicamente? ¿qué teníamos que los otros no?

-No hay nada que recuerde que podría haberle interesado... puede que como digas, sea algo que Dumbledore no ha querido recordarnos, pero... ¿para que seguir escondiéndolo?

-Quizás piensa sacar un beneficio de ello??

-No creo que le profesor sea esa clase de personas, James – le regañó con la mirada, a pesar de la sonrisa

-Pero no veo otra explicación

-Debe ser algo importante para nosotros – concluyó Lily – de lo contrario no le importaría decírnoslo, aún más luego de soltarnos 'toda' la verdad.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Pero dime... ¿qué piensas de todo esto? – tomó las manos de James con cariño – de lo dicho por Dumbledore??

James suspiró antes de comenzar a acariciar con suavidad y concentración las manos de largos dedos de Lily. Como le gustaban esas manos...

-Hablando con Harry se ha disipado un poco la rabia y todo, pero aún tengo algo... creo que me costará perdonar a Peter por esto. No puedo creer que Sirius haya ido a Azkaban, Remus completamente solo y nosotros muerto. Solo hay una cosa que agradezco.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Al menos no tuvimos hijos antes de morir, no? – James la miró con algo de tristeza – Digo... al menos no dejamos huérfano a nuestro hijo. Solo imagínate el panorama que hubiese tenido. – Y Lily rió suavemente antes de besarlo

-Que imaginación tienes, cariño – y James pasó su mano por su cintura, mientras apoyaba su pelirroja cabeza en la cabeza morena de su esposo

-No, hablo en serio... imagina... padres muertos, padrino en prisión acusado de traición... un tío rata y otro tío, licántropo... ¿a dónde hubiese ido a parar?

-Definitivamente a casa de mi hermana no – Lily miraba con un renovado sentimiento de felicidad el cielo gris que comenzaba a tornarse negro.- ¿Te imaginas a Petunia...?

-Ni la menciones... me da escalofríos – James le besó la mejilla – aunque ¿sabes que?

-Dime...

-Igual me siento bien conmigo mismo... aunque obvio que no del todo por todo lo que hemos pasado, pero... me refiero a que una nueva oportunidad no le hace mal a nadie, no?

Lily rió alegremente

-No tienes remedio

-¿Tu crees?

-Crees que Sirius esté bien? Digo... debió ser un choque muy fuerte para él... quizás deberías ir a buscarlo – dijo Lily preocupada de pronto

-No – James negó con al cabeza- ya lo había pensado, pero estoy seguro de que estará con Remus... como que me llamo James Potter

Lily lo miró fijamente antes de decirle:

-Te amo

-Yo te amo más – sonrió James tras sus gafas

6.

Hecho un ovillo en un rincón de algún aula, en algún lugar del castillo; lloraba. Lloraba de tristeza, de amargura... de tantas cosas que ya ni sabía bien por todas la cosas que estaba llorando. Se sentía despreciable, asqueroso, sucio... no era merecedor de ellos... él no merecía nada. ÉL los había matado. ÉL lo había condenado. ÉL lo había abandonado. A James, Lily, Sirius y Remus, sus mejores amigos... ¿y como pagaba él?

Sus manso estaban teñidas en sangre... sangre de las únicas personas que lo habían querido tal cual era... James, Lily, y lágrimas, porque había condenado a las otras dos personas más amadas a la soledad y a su propia destrucción... Sirius, Remus...

Pero no podía creerlo y por ello sentía un dolor tan grande, porque si no hubiese sido Dumbledore el que lo dijese le hubiese echado un hechizo por decir tales estupideces... pero no... y ciertos recuerdos se lo confirmaban y habían más dolorosa la agonía.... había traicionado la confianza... y ahora ellos lo odiarían... y no tendría a nadie, porque ellos eran lo más importante para él. Eran lo único que realmente tenía. TRAIDOR, eso era... nunca se había sentido tan fatal. Ni cuando su primera novia lo había dejado por Sirius, ni cuando murió su padre, ni cuando todos tenían pareja párale baile, menos él... no, NUNCA se había sentido peor... porque todas esas veces había contado con sus amigos, pero ahora... ÉL LOS HABÍA TRAICIONADO. LOS HABÍA VENDIDO!!!

El llanto de Peter se hizo más fuerte y amargo.

Lily y James le habían confiado sus vidas… su pequeña familia… su felicidad… pero él... Dios! No quería siquiera pensarlo. ¿En que había pensado para cometer semejante atrocidad?? ¿En que MIERDA había pensado??... había sido por Poder... por Ambición... por Riqueza... por... tembló... Envidia, esa era la palabra. Lo había movido la envidia... y las ansias de poder. Siempre había sido opacado por sus amigos... era el menos inteligente del grupo, era el menos guapo de grupo... el con menos personalidad... era un asco, vamos!!

Lily y James... James era su héroe, aún lo es... su modelo a seguir. Era todo lo que él no podía ser... pero también se veía feliz porque él realizaba lo que él no podía. Y Lily, tan hermosa, tan fuerte... tan inteligente también... ella era siempre tan buena con él... ambos, James y Lily tenían un valor con el que él solo podía soñar... ¿cómo había podido??

Y Sirius!!! Lo había condenado a morir en vida, lo había condenado a Azkaban pro ser un maldito cobarde traidor. ¡¡CUANDO ELLOS HUBIESEN MUERTO POR ÉL ANTES QUE ENTREGARLO!!! No valía la pena... no valía la vida ya... Sirius... él lo había admirado tanto como a James pese a sus bromas algo molestas... él realmente los quería. Sirius era genial... aún lo es... Sirius había representado la amistad... la amistad y con ello la generosidad... ¿cuándo fue que la envidia había devorado la amistad??

Y el dulce Remus... él... él lo había matado en vida. Alejándolo de Sirius, obligándole a sentir odio por el hombre que amaba al hacerlo culpable de crímenes no cometidos, al culpable de las muertes de los otros. Remus siempre había sido buen con él, tan dulce... y siempre se quedaba ayudándolo con los trabajos. El licántropo tenía una fuerza de voluntad que él jamás conocería

Necesitaba gritar... era desesperante, terrible... quería morir. No valía la pena... vaya manera de huir de la verdad. Ya se había dicho que era un cobarde... ahora solo buscaba la solución fácil y se recriminó al darse cuenta de ello.

... pero... ¿qué estaba pensando ahora?... ¡debía reparar en esta vida los errores del pasado!!!... sonaba tan fácil... pero era tan difícil. ¡Valor, Wormtail!! Se dijo, pero la amargura inundaba su corazón.

7.

Sirius esperaba sentado en la sala, en absoluto silencio. Remus lo había echo sentirse mejor, pero esas cosas no podían curarse de la noche a la mañana... necesitaban tiempo, y él estaba dispuesto a superarlo y comenzar de nuevo.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio entrar a James y Lily de la mano, con rostros cansados, pero tranquilos. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá frente a él, sin decir nada, pero al no escuchar nada y ver que Sirius parecía que no diría nada, James tomó la palabra.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... tranquilo – suspiró con algo de cansancio

-¿Y Moony?

-Fue a buscar a... Peter – la pausa fue casi imperceptible, pero Lily frunció levemente el ceño aunque, ¿quién podía culpar a Sirius?

-¿Con el mapa?

-No... – Sirius negó con la cabeza –no lo tenemos. Pero dijo que creía saber donde estaba. Supongo que será la intuición lobezna – alzó levemente los hombros – o que estamos cercanos a la Luna llena y tiene más agudo sus sentido de lo ya normal.

-Oh!- silencio nuevamente - ¿y que piensas de lo pasado?

-Estoy algo confundido, pero... bueno... quizás debiéramos olvidar lo pasado y comenzar de nuevo...

-Corregir los errores- sonrió Lily

-Sí... bueno – James sonrió levemente – parece que estamos de acuerdo. Será difícil con Peter, pero... años de amistad merecen una segunda oportunidad... ¿no crees?

-Sí... pero no digo que será fácil – Sirius suspiró y luego inesperadamente se tiró sobre ellos y los abrazó

-¡Sirius!! – rió Lily, sin entender

-¡Padfoot!! – James reía también asombrado pro la acción - ¿qué pasa, animal?

-Mira quien habla nada más – le sacó la lengua y luego con una sonrisa agregó- Es que ahora me daba cuenta que estuve catorce años sin verlos y ni siquiera les había dado un abrazo para decirles cuanto los extrañé

-¡Ya te has puesto sentimental!! – lo acusó James, aunque se había emocionado ligeramente -¿Qué has estado haciendo con Moony??

-Oye!!!

Pero la discusión se cortó abruptamente cuando entró Remus con una mano suavemente puesta sobre el hombro de un Peter lloroso y con cara de haber sufrido bastante. Hubo silencio y Peter bajó la mirada, mientras renovadas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Pete – Lily habló luego de mirar a los otros chicos y estos asentir suavemente - ¿por qué lloras?

-¿Por qué crees... Lily? –la voz quebrada – Yo... yo los vendí y... yo... los maté... yo...

-Pete – Remus lo abrazó suavemente y el chico se puso a llorar nuevamente en sus brazos

-No seas tonto, Wormtail – dijo Sirius mirando al chico, sin haber muy bien que decir- no tiene sentido llorar más.

-Pero... – la voz opacada porque lloraba contra el pecho del licántropo.

-¿Pete? ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? -dijo James acomodándose los lentes- no llores... no vale la pena. Pero esta vez será sin secreto... ¿no nos volverías a traicionar, verdad?

- ¡NO, JAMÁS!! – lo miró con ojos rojos y rostro angustiado separándose de Remus –NUNCA MÁS!!

-Es algo difícil, pero – Sirius avanzó hacia Remus y lo tomó suavemente por la cintura- creo que vale la pena. Esta vez quiero vivir como siempre he querido...

-No digo que las heridas estén cerradas o que la confianza esté completamente restablecida –sonrió James al más gordito- pero somos los Merodeadores... y los Merodeadores son uno para todos y todos para uno, no?- y le abrió los brazos a Peter como una muestra de perdón.

A los pocos segundos los cuatro estaban abrazados en un fraternal abrazo, con Peter al centro.

-No volveré a fallarles, lo juro –repetí como una letanía interminable. Y James jaló a su esposa al abrazo también.

-No te quedes atrás, linda

Fueron momentos de silencio bastante emotivos, pero... no podemos olvidar que son los Merodeadores...

-¡SIRIUS BLACK DEJA DE TOCARME EL TRASERO!! – grito de pronto Remus separándose del grupo - ¡Eres un aprovechado!! °-°

-Pero Moony... si eres enterito mío – puso cara de perrito apaleado- además no hacía nada malo... solo tanteaba terreno.

-¡No, chicos, por favor no delante de nuestras inocentes mentes!! – gritaba James saltando de un lugar a otro- ¡Váyanse a follar a otro lado!!

Peter reía quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y Lily reía de igual manera.

-¡Wormtail, diles algo!!- volvía a gritar James

-¡Chicos... o sea, Sirius, deja a Moony!!! – reía el susodicho

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿Qué tiene de malo?? Y tu Prongs ¿Yo te digo que dejes de meterle mano a Lily?? > - reclamaba Black

-¡¿QUÉ?! Cuidado con tus palabras Black, o si dejaré a Remus viudo – decía cierta pelirroja

-¡¡MOONY!!! Escúchala!!!...

-¿Qué tomaron por Dios? – decía Remus mirándolos – parece que hubiesen bebido.

De pronto, el ambiente había vuelto a ser el de antes. Con Remus rojo como un tomate reclamándole a Sirius que era un sinvergüenza, James corriendo de un lado a otro con su hiperactividad normal, Peter riendo y secundando a James y Lily tratando de que su loco esposo bajara las revoluciones y que Sirius dejara que meterle mano al licántropo.

Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad... bueno, a lo normal que puede considerarse en este caso.

8.

-¿Qué dices?- Severus lo miró seriamente y ocultando bien su asombro, de modo que no perdió en ningún momento la compostura

-Lo que escuchaste- Lucius se paseaba por las mazmorras con aire pensativo- Voldy no está muerto y desconfía levemente de mi ¿genial, no?- vaya ironía, pensó el profesor de pociones.

-Demonios! Quien me mandó a levantarme esta semana!!!!- y se masajeó la sienes con molestia y evidente enfado

-¿Mala semana, Severus?- Lucius sonrió levemente

Severus lo miró, de reojo y suspirando agregó:

-Algo molesto, peor sin importancia. Lo mejor será comunicarle al profesor Dumbledore de inmediato

-Supongo- Lucius se alzó de hombros sin mucha ceremonia

-¿Y ha preguntado por mi?

-Sí, Bella me dijo que si –Lucius se sentó con elegancia sobre una mesa mientras jugaba despreocupadamente con su bastón, con la cabeza en forma de serpiente.

-¿Bella? ¿Bellatrix?... pensé que estaba muerta

-Mala hierba nunca muere... y tu yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie, Severus.

-¿Ella es la responsable que la permanencia del Señor de las Tinieblas??

-Al parecer sí. Ella lo trajo de vuelta... mala perra. Pero Voldy está bastante débil aún... Bella me dijo que necesita sangre... aunque aún no saben que sangre necesita.

-¿Y tu deberás traérsela??- Severus lo miró con burla

-Soy un Malfoy. No voy a andar cazando criaturas hediondas y sucias para satisfacer a una cosa que algún tiempo fue el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, eso lo harán otros- Lucius lo miró con aire ofendido a pesar de su fría expresión.

-¿No sabes nada más de cómo sucedió esto? Podría comenzar a buscar un veneno... antes de que se fortalezca.

-Bella no quiso decirme nada

-Lástima. Mejor será que vayamos ahora donde el profesor...

-Ve tu. A mi ese viejo no me va ni me viene. Solo estoy aquí por Draco.

-Quien lo hubiese pensado de ti, Lucius

-Pues nada – Lucius ignoró el último comentario y enderezándose se sacudió la capa- Lo mejor será que me vaya... yo también estoy corriendo riesgos. Ya te dije que Voldy no está muy seguro de mi lealtad... tendré que haber algo para ganarla. No veremos, Severus...ah! y de momentos tu no sabes nada de su regreso, bien... supuestamente tu aún no debes enterarte, así que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por allá.

-¿Dónde lo estás manteniendo?- pero Lucius ya se había ido.

Severus se quedó un momento pensativo hasta que se decidió a visitar a Dumbledore pese a la hora. No había tiempo que perder... aunque no pudo dejar de notar que parecía que Lucius no quería confesar en donde estaba escondido Voldemort.

-No puedo creerlo!! Mira quien nos honra con su presencia, Peter!!- mala idea, mala idea, se recriminaba Severus poniendo su mejor cara de odio para mirar a los dos muchachos que estaban frente a él mirándolo con mofa.

-Lo veo, James... y vaya como le veo. Se te han venido los años encima, eh Snivellus??- rió Peter con los brazos llenos de dulces de todo tipo

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares, Snivellus? ¿Sembrando pesadillas en los sueños de los alumnos?

-Da la causalidad... Potter- escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno- de que soy profesor de este Colegio

-¡PROFESOR!!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse

-¡Que buen chiste, Snivellus! Parece que la edad te ha quitado un poco de lo amargado!!- rió Peter

-Es cierto- volvió a escupir, esta vez sacando su varita

-¿Y hicieron los pobres alumnos para merecer eso?? ¿Le metieron un gusarajo a los calzoncillos de Dumbledore?? Vamos, Snivellus... tanto tiempo sin vernos y comenzamos con mentiras... – James lo miró con desprecio- Pero hablemos en serio... ¿nos extrañaste, Snivellus?

-Es una verdadera lástima que no hayan permanecido como estaban. Habían echo un bien al mundo quedándose muertos.

-Así que sabes la verdad... buen, pero eso no justifica su descortesía, Snivellus- James lo miró asombrado- Deberías lavarte esa bocota!! ¡_Fregotego!!_

-_Expelliarmus!_

James voló para estrellarse contra un armadura, al tiempo que Peter soltaba todos los dulces y corría hacia él. Mientras tanto, de la boca de Snape lo único que salían eran grandes y rosadas burbujas de jabón, al tiempo que la espuma cubría sus labios.

-Esa me la pagas!!-James se levantó de un salto y le apuntó con la varita... pero Severus no podía defenderse tampoco, así que James le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y le dio la espalda- No lo vales, Snivellus... mejor nos vamos, no Peter?

-Sí, mejor

-Y... bueno, que más decirte... realmente te ves tan mal como la última vez que te vi. Realmente los años no te han venido bien. Chau.

Severus le hubiese tirado variados hechizos de haber podido, pero en vez de eso, cerró la boca, mientras el efecto del hechizo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, y caminó con aire iracundo al despacho del profesor Dumbledore

-Buenas noches, Severus- saludó el anciano

-Serán para usted, porque para mi no precisamente- gruñó, pero esta vez solo salió una pequeña burbuja de su boca y Dumbledore no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara más

-Algún inconveniente??

- ¿Inconveniente? No, como se le ocurre! Solo que ese estúpido de Potter... ya da igual. Vine por otra cosa

-Pero veo que ya viste a James, no? No creo que Harry hubiese echo...

-Pues el hijo es igual de arrogante que el padre, Dumbledore. Creo que siempre le he recordado mi opinión respecto al chico.

-Pero, bueno, no estamos aquí para eso, no Severus? Que era lo que tenías que decirme?

-Es Lucius. Hace poco hablé con él.

-¿Malfoy?-Dumbledore tomó asiento y lo miró seriamente

-Sí... el Señor Tenebroso no está muerto. Lucius lo vio. Y se está fortaleciendo.

9.

-Quien dijo café??- dijo Peter entrando con una bandeja esa mañana al salón de la habitación.

-¡Yo!!

-Ya te escuché, Prongs ¬¬

-¡¡YOOOO!!!

-Que te calles, que ya te escuché- suspiró Wormtail --

-¡¡YOOOO!!!!

-Cállenlo, por favor.

- YOOO...ouch! Oye, Sirius... tu no tratarás así a Moony, verdad?- Prongs se sobó la cabeza con mirada ofendida. ¬¬

-No, que va.

-¿Y porque a mi si? ¬¬

-Porque Moony es mi lobito, y tu eres un estúpido ¬¬

-Pero soy tu amigo °.°

-Sí, bueno... todos tenemos nuestros defectos --

-Eso me dolió, Paddy- puso ojitos de cordero a medio morir- quieres ser mi novio? °.°

-¿QUEEE? O.O

-Eso, para que no me maltrates más y me trates bien, como a Moony °.°

-Que me viste cara de idiota? O.ô

-Yo no lo dije... apuesto a que a Moony no le importa compartirte, verdad Moony?

-No, Prongs, te lo regalo si quieres- reía Moony sentándose junto a Lily que miraba divertida la escena.

-Ja, Moony no puede estar sin mi – Black sonrió con arrogancia.

-Oye –Peter se sentó luego de darle a Sirius una cerveza- a que no adivinan a quien nos encontramos ayer en la noche

Remus se dedicaba a abrir chocolates y comérselos lentamente, no muy pendiente realmente de la conversación. James y Sirius seguían discutiendo y Lily miraba más bien la cara de felicidad que ponía Remus cada ves que se llevaba un chocolate a la boca.

-¿Chicos?... ¿Prongs?... ¿Padfoot?... ¿Moony? ¿Lily?... ¿por qué nadie me escucha?... en fin, si nos vamos con esa...¡¡SNIVELLUS NOS ATACA!!!!!

-¡¡¡DONDE!!!???? – James y Sirius se habían parado de pronto sacando sus varitas y apuntaban a todos lados, Remus seguía comiendo chocolates y Lily lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Dónde está ese grasiento??- Sirius miraba para todas partes

-Lo siento... es que no me ponían atención y... además era demasiado tentador

- ¬¬

-Bueno, en todo caso, Prongs y yo nos encontramos con él cuando fuimos a la cocina ayer en la noche

-Ya basta de bromas de mal gusto, Wormtail. ¬¬

-No, si es verdad. ¿no, Prongs?

-Sí, es verdad

- O.O - Sirius

-XD

-Tu no te rías Moony

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo XD

-O.O pero... bueno, tendremos que hacerle algo no? Digo, todos estos años... el viejo Snivellus debe habernos extrañado taaaaaaaaanto. :)

-No, Paddy... los rencores deben quedar atrás

-Sabías palabras, Remus- Lily miraba a su esposo y a Sirius con las cejas fruncidas y muy cruzada de brazos – Como me entere que le hacen la vida imposible al pobre Sni... digo, Severus, se van a enterar

-¡PERO LIL..!!

-Nada de peros, Black ¬¬

-¡Pero mi amor..!! ;;

-Y tu tampoco, James

-Pero es como... una tradición entiendes. Una forma de mostrarle cuanto lo apreciamos, verdad Padfoot, Wormtail???- James miraba con ojos suplicantes a su esposa que de momentos había adquirido una expresión fiera

-¬¬ de verdad chicos... es la peor excusa que se les ha ocurrido- dijo Remus

-¬¬ (Lily)

- (James)

-U (Peter)

- (Sirius)

-NO! Dije que no, y es no! – Lily se puso de pie >- 

-Pero, mi vida...!!! ;;

-No, James Potter!! Te comportarás como el adulto que eres!!>- 

-Eso podría provocarme un trauma severo ;;

-A nadie le provoca un trauma actuar con madurez ¬¬

-A mi sí! ;; - interrumpió Sirius – Moony, dile algo a Lily

-Lo siento, Paddy, pero estoy de acuerdo con Lily

-NOOO!!! No nos abandones, Moony, mi amor!! ;;

-No sean tan exagerados

-James!!! ;; - Sirius estiró los brazos hacia James

-Sirius!! ;; - James imitó el gesto y se abrazaron con bastante melodrama

-No tienen solución --U

-Moony... eres un Merodeador, no puedes renegar de tu verdadera naturaleza- murmuraba Peter en su oído

-Mi verdadera naturaleza es un lobo, Peter. Y ahora mismo tengo unas ganas de matar a alguien y comérmelo ¬¬

-Jejejejejeje ;;

-Espero que reflexionen sobre lo que hicieron en el pasado y saquen conclusiones- Lily hacía oídos sordos a las súplicas de su esposo- Remus, vamos??

-Eh... bueno- a cierto licántropo se le hacía pedacitos el corazón al ver los ojitos brillantes de Sirius, suplicantes.

-Vamos, ya!- lo tomó del muñeca y lo sacó del salón.

-;; (los otros tres)

Cuando Lily y Remus salieron del salón, James y Sirius se miraron y comenzaron a reír bajito. Peter los miró con evidente extrañamiento.

-¿Y ustedes dos porque están tan felices? ¬¬

-Bueno... que no DEBAMOS hacer algo no significa que no PODAMOS hacerlo- rió Sirius

- O.O ¿Vamos a desobedecer a Lily y Remus?

-Sip

-¡Pero nos matarán!! O.O

-No lo harán... nos aman!!- mirada sobrada de James

-A ustedes, a mi no ;;

-Vamos, Wormtail!! No seas tonto, ¿cuándo se han enojado verdaderamente por lo que hemos hecho con Snivellus??

-Bueno... creo que fue hasta sexto año que Lily te odió, James, y la última broma fuerte que le hiciste a Snivellus tú, Sirius, cuando descubrió lo que Remus era, te costó tres meses recuperar a Remus y bueno...

-Pete? Cállate!¬¬ (Sirius y James)

- Si O.O

-Nos vas a ayudar o no?

-... sip o.

10.

-Lupin –Severus lo miró con verdadero asco.

-Buenos días Severus- sonrió dulcemente el licántropo

-No puedo decir lo mismo, lamentablemente

-Ah?- pestañeó repetidas veces- es que no te encuentras bien?

-No desde que te vi. Voy a desayunar, así que con tu permiso, me voy antes de que me den ganas de vomitar, licántropo – y se volteó haciendo un sonido de frufrú con su túnica

Remus se quedó parado ahí, muy rojo, entre avergonzado y rabioso. Hasta que llegó Lily.

-Nos vamos?... que pasó?

-Nada – aunque parecía algo descompuesto

-Vamos, Rem... me preocupas

-No, nada...- y sonrió algo forzado

-Te ves mal.

-No, de verdad. Mejor vayamos a desayunar

-¿Remus John Lupin? Me vas a decir ahora mismo que te pasa – Lily lo miró preocupada, pero habló con voz firme

-Solo... recordé algo desagradable- suspiró con resignación

-¿Qué?

-Ah, Severus- otro suspiro

-¡Remus, pensé que estabas de mi lado!

-Y lo estoy!- se defendió el lupino- es que me lo acabo de topar y no fue muy amable... pero no es eso!!... es que... cuando lo vi recordé que ya había echo clases aquí durante un año y... recordé lo difícil que había sido con Severus dando vueltas por ahí y por allá, insinuando mi condición a los alumnos.- Remus la miró con cierto desagrado- y no pude evitar sentirme descompuesto

-Oh...- Lily no supo que decir a eso- pero seguro que ahora Severus habrá cambiado

-Si... espero- Remus frunció levemente el ceño, no muy convencido- de todas formas no me fió mucho de los chicos

-Ni yo, pero hay que hacerles creer que si

-No podía esperar menos de ti ¬¬

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de los profesores, lamentablemente... justo al lado de Severus. Lily se sentó junto a él y Remus junto a Lily. Incómodo, el licántropo buscó a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero no los vio... buscó a Dean... tampoco... a Draco... ahí estaba y él chico le sonrió desde la mesa de Slytherine, así que el se apresuró a devolverle la sonrisa. Nada, bueno... después de todo lo que había pasado en la biblioteca no había tenido ninguna relevancia, había sido Sirius el que se la había dado con su ataque de celos. A todo esto, al final no habían hablado de eso, pero mejor así. Tomó algo más animado el vaso de zumo que tenía delante.

Ahí venían entrando Ron y Hermione... y Harry?... debía estar en entrenamiento de Quidditch ahora que lo pensaba. Saludó al pelirrojo y a la chica los que le devolvieron el saludo con una mano.

-Oh! Pero que sorpresa. Nunca pensé que te gustaba ser profesor- oyó a Lily, animada y miró a su izquierda para verla alegremente charlando con el grasiento de... digo, con Severus.

-Bueno, uno puede encontrarse de todo. Desde alumnos brillantes hasta...- calló al ver a Remus mirándolo fijamente y sonrió desagradablemente antes de agregar -¿quieres algo, Lupin?

-Lo siento, no sabía que interrumpía- dijo sinceramente, avergonzado.

-Supongo – dijo en un tono de voz normal, pero luego dijo en un susurro que solo podía ser captado por le fino oído de licántropo- el nivel intelectual de los licántropos debe ser francamente inferior al normal, de otro modo no veo como puedes ser tan idiota, Lupin.

Remus se sonrojó y lo miró, sin creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Pero porque lo atacaba? ¿No estaban grandecitos para haber olvidado las rencillas pasadas? ¿Qué había echo?

-¿Qué pasa, Rem?- Lily lo miró

-Nada, de verdad... estaba pensando

-Oh, bien... entonces, Severus. Decías? – Lily había vuelto a su conversación con el profesor de Pociones.

-Profesor Lupin?- una sonrisa blanca y unos ojos grises sacaron de sus pensamiento al lupino- no le importa que me acerque, verdad?

-No, Draco- Remus sonrió más animado- ¿Te sientas conmigo?

-Pero es la mesa de los profesores... ¿por qué no se sienta usted en la mesa de los Slytherine?

-Oh... no molestaré?

-No, por favor.. como se le ocurre.

-Lily??

-Dime – sonrisa de parte de la pelirroja, una mirada de odio por parte de Severus

-Disculpa, es que te quería decir que me voy a sentar con los Slytherine

-¿Y eso?

-Un alumno me invitó... no te molesta?

-Estará feliz- susurró el profesor de pociones

-No te preocupes- sonrió la pelirroja sin escuchar al otro.

-Bien.

Draco lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la mesa de los Slytherine, y se sentó en el puesto reservado junto a él, algo avergonzado, pero más feliz. Definitivamente, prefería estar lejos de Severus. Una ola de murmullos se levantó entre los estudiantes, y creyó ver que Ron, Dean y Ginny parecían algo molestos, pero quizás esa solo su imaginación, después de todo, ¿por qué habrían de molestarse?

-¿Pastel de chocolate?-sonrió Draco

-¡Sí!!... digo... si, gracias- sonrojado y Draco rió.

-Oiga, profe- Pansy Parkisson se había sentado frente a ellos y Draco la miró de mal modo- usted es muy amigo de la pelirroja??

-Ah! Lily es mi mejor amiga- sonrió dulcemente

-Pansy... - mirada fría marca Malfoy

-Ah!... emmm. Bueno, nos vemos profe –se alejó rápidamente

-Vaya ¿Parece que tenía prisa, no?- mirada dulce

-Sí, la tenía- sonrisa Malfoy- ¿te sirves algo más?

-¡Draco! Supuestamente desayunamos los dos. Come tu, yo puedo atenderme solo

-Claro, pero es una atención, nada más, para mi profesor favorito- guiñó un ojo.

Remus lo miró y rió con ánimo. Draco sonrió y tomó el budín de frambuesa para servirse una generosa porción.

-Comenzaré a pensar que estás tratando de influenciarme para cuando ponga notas.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de eso?-y lo miró fijamente y con una sonrisa devoradora, pero Remus estaba demasiado concentrado en su segunda ración de pastel de chocolate

-No, claro que no- sonrió y lo miró

-Y... bueno, Remus... quería hacerte una pregunta- Draco comió una porción de su budín antes de mirar a Remus

-Pregunta entonces –y bebió un generoso trago de cerveza de mateca.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Black, Sirius Black?

Remus casi escupió, pero no lo hizo. Tragó con esfuerzo y lo miró, sin saber muy bien que pensar, aunque con nada discreto color rojo en las mejillas.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?

-Solo preguntaba- aparente despreocupación, pero no perdía detalle del lupino. Desde sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas rojas, la repentina torpeza de sus movimientos.

-Bueno... Sirius y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Muy cercanos

-¿Íntimos?

-¿Ah? °-° -sonrojo violento

-¿Íntimos amigos?

-Sí, por supuesto- los ojos dorados profundamente concentrados en una repentina tercera porción de pastel

-Es que parece que él le tiene mucho cariño

-Sí... es un cariño mutuo

-Aunque... es imposible no tenerte cariño- sonrisa Malfoy nuevamente

-G-gracias, Draco- otro sonrojo –pero no me digas eso que me avergüenzas.

-¿Por qué? –mirada inocente, pero sonrisa nada inocente

-Es que... no sé. Es raro.-rió- pero te lo agradezco mucho. Me siento muy bien contigo, Draco.

-Y tu no sabes lo bien que yo me siento contigo- y se acercó un poco más al profesor

-Jajajaja... y... bueno...- nuevamente esa sensación algo incómoda. Se alejó un poco del chico, y este no volvió a acercarse, eso lo relajó y Draco lo notó.

-¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que me acerque?

-No- sonrió acalorado- es que me siento un poco... acorralado.

-Ah... no te gusta sentirte acorralado?

-Bueno... no mucho. Ya sabes... creo que es el lobo – sonrió dulcemente, con confianza. Sentía que podía tenerla con el rubio, como podía tenerla con el resto de los Merodeadores.

-Al lobo le gusta sentirse libre?

-Sip, así es.

-Pero tu lo controlas mucho, no?

-Emmm... bueno, tenía que controlarlo, de lo contrario me dejaría dominar totalmente por los instintos...

-Lástima- suspiro de resignación

-¿Qué?- mirada perpleja

-Nada- sonrisa inocente- así que no te dejas dominar por los instintos, pero al lobo debe gustarle dominarte

-Si, bueno... es una batalla difícil, pero ahora ya estoy acostumbrado. Cuando era un adolescente era muy difícil, en especial por las hormonas y todo eso- rió despacio, como recordando algo divertido, pero agradable- Ahora, sólo los días anteriores a la luna llena ando más eufórico

-Los días anteriores a la luna llena- dijo como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria- o sea... justo cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, no?

-Sí, justo ahí... de verdad quieres que te acompañe?

-Por supuesto!! Será genial... emmmm... ¿Remus?- mirada nada inocente- tienes chocolate en la comisura de la boca

-¿Ah?- mirada inocente – gracias, soy un tonto- sonrió avergonzado y se limpió con la servilleta- ¿listo?

-Nop... mejor te lo quito yo

-No, que vergüenza, no te preocupes... – rió nervioso el lupino

-No, no pasa nada –y se inclinó con la servilleta para limpiarle la boca, y Remus agradeció, pero entonces sintió como unos labios suaves lo besaban en la mejilla, y algo de la comisura de la boca, eso hizo que se pusiera de color granate al instante. Y en estado de shock ciertamente – Te quiero – la voz de Draco sonó demasiado sensual para su gusto.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUE, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius estaba blanco parado en el umbral de la puerta del Gran Salón, luego de haber pasado por todos los colores, mirando la escena. Y parecía verdaderamente dispuesto a matar a quien tuviese la desgracia de ponerse en su camino.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, PENDEJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡VOY A MATARTE, SNIVELLUS!!!!!!!!!

James era otro tanto. Con una mezcla de azul y verde en el rostro miraba con ojos desorbitados a Severus que tenía sujeta la mano de Lily, luego de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla, quien se había intentado zafar, pero Snape al ver aparecer a James solo la había sujetado más fuerte por la muñeca.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LOOOO MATOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ.... WUAJAJAJAJA (eso fui yo??)

Bueno, mucho tiempo pero es que no podía subir el capi porque estaban haciendo arreglos con la página jejejeje. En fin. ¿Que tal pareció? Draco está ganandose puntos ne contra. XDDD Y parece que hay varias que quieren matarlo además de Sirius (pobDe Drakito) En fin, mejor a la preguntas, y ya saben cualquier cosa o pregunta yo puedo contestarla (si es que puedo, no?ejejejeje)

¿Que pasará con los merodeadoreS? ¿Draco morirá extrangulado, fulminado, con un Avada Kedrabra o por una morida de perro rabioso??? ¿Remus le hará caso a Draco (jejejej no me maten, no está dicha aún la última palabra)? ¿James y Lily se enterrarán que tienen un hijo?? ¿Se acabaron las bromas de los merodeadores para Snivellus?? ¿Que pasará con Snepe y Lily?? ¿Que les gustaría que hiciera con este fics --??? y advierto una cosa más, en los sigueinte capítulos esto va a comenzar a ponerse más oscuro.

Y ahora contesto reviews:

kgs: OLA WAPA!!! Como estás?? bien?? jejeje, oye, me leì tu fics 'guardando un secreto' y está buenísimo, luego te dejo review, eh? no me he olvidado, es que ando media complicada con el computador. Sorry. Muchas gracias por tu review, y nosé que tiene todo el mundo con la pobre Ginny, es que nadie la quiere?? ;; En fin, yo creo que esto v o para Harry/Draco o Harry/Hermione, no estoy muy segura aún. Besos y cuídate.

Tikal-neo: Ola!!!Gracias por tu review!! De verdad no crees que Bellatix sea una zorra?? O.O yo creo que sí, en fin... vamos, es adorable ver a Draco babeando pro el lobito (yo lo hago muy seguido. jejejeje)Y repito, que tiene el mundo contra Ginny? XD bueno, nuevamente gracias. Besos!!!

Tina: Ola!!! Muchas gracias, niña!!! jejeje, ha sido conciso, peor me ha subido mucho el ánimo.A ti si te gusta Ginny para Harry? O.O QUE BIEN!!! al fin alguien... jejeje, a este paso pensé que era la única. Muchos besos

DarkLadyLupin: OLA WAPA!!! Oh, que emoción, muchas gracias por tu review!! jejeje, quieres ver como reaccionará Snape?? bueno, un pequeño adelanto de todos los problemas en este capítulo, no?? Y Lucius... pues ya verás. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho. Besos y cuídate.

MarMalfoy: Ola wapa!! no te gusta que a Draco le guste Moony (crees que alguien podría resistirsele??) pero si es un amor platónico, no? Además Sirius deberá luchar por su amor. Y con respecto a Draco... bueno, no sé realmente si se quedará con Harry... ahí veremos, pero el rubio igual me cae bien, así que está por verse. Muchos besos y gracias por tu review.

Paula Moonlight:Ola!!! Draco se dará cuenta pronto, pero es un Malfoy... y un Malfoy, cuando pone los ojos en algo lo consigue o por la buenas o por las malas. jejejeje. Y sí, los Merodeadores ya notaron que perdieron bastantes años, pero también entendieron que tienen una nueva oportunidad. Así que eso... espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews. Besos

Moony14: OLA WAPÌSIMA!!! Me halagas, no creo que mi fics sea tan bueno, pero MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. jejejeje A mi me gusta la pareja Draco/Remus, pero como amor platónico, creo que el lobito es de Sirius. Pero igual está por verse. Y no te preocupes, no mataré a nadie... al menos no por ahora... y espero no cambiar de opinión. jejejeje, no de verdad, no pienso matar ni a Sirius (maldita Rowling), ni a Remsie, ni James, Ni Lily, NI SIQUIERA a Wormtail. jejeje. Muchos besos. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews.

Bella-Blackvad: Ola wapa!! Cliente frecuente, que bien ,no??!! Como has estado?? Pues, sì, los celos de Sirius son geniales y seguirán en aumento (como podrás notar en este capítulo)Y sí, Bellatrix es detestable, es una perra!!! >- . jejeje (de donde salió ese vocabulario, por Dios!!) Y Voldemort... bueno... es repugnante y estoy segura te repugnará más adelante. ;; Tengo muchas ideas en mente. jejeje Besos y espero seguir recibiendo tu review. No querrías darme tu msn para que hablemos?? Si no te molesta, claro está

Aliena -wolf: WAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tanto tiwmpo chiquilla, sip!! estaba extrañándote. Lastiam que tengas tantos exámenes ;;. Es verdad que Remus es de Sirius pero tiene que aprender a defender lo que es suyo, algunas veces me da por pensar que cree que lo tiene demasiado asegurado. Y porque no te gusta Draco?? o El niño es simpático y wapo! jejeje, pero veremos, Draco tienes sus encantos también y creo que es muy factible que se enamore de Remus, después de todo el lobito es tierno, dulce e irresistible, justamente lo que el rubio necesita para aprender a amar. Pero si no te gusta... vas a sufrir un poco (que mala soy o). Me alegro que te haya gustado el lemmon, eh??(Tomeo rojita -)Y no me he olvidadode tus fics. Quiero que continúes 'No olvides pedir un deseo' que lo tienes muy abandonado y también los otros. Voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que actualices >- . Besos, jejeje, ojaláy hablemos. (Me conecto tipoentre tres y cuatro de la tarde en adelante, y creo que soy cuatro horas de diferencia, no estoy segura) Ycuenta también con más dibujos. jejeje Haber si te hago uncombo para tu cumple, eh??Ahora sí. Besos

TOMOE KR LUPIN


	5. Celos

_Capítulo 6: Celos de amor._

1.

James se paseaba hecho una fiera de un lugar a otro, mientras Lily lo miraba con gesto preocupado y algo incómodo en un sofá que había en su habitación..

-¡¿¿POR QUÉ ÉL TE ESTABA TOMANDO LA MANO Y TE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!!??-preguntó de pronto

-Por Dios , James! No seas paranoico!- Lily rodó los ojos- Yo solo estaba hablando con él, y no sé... de repente él me tomó la mano y me dio un beso, pero no fue nada! No seas celoso!

-¡¡CELOSO!! Crees que no tengo derecho a sentirme celoso??!!!

-¡En primer lugar me bajas ese tonito de voz, que no soy tu elfo doméstico para que me grites!- Lily se puso de pie y lo miró seriamente

Silencio. James la miró con ojos de plato, pero luego carraspeó, y murmuró algo en voz baja, sin mirarla

-¿Qué?

-Que lo siento.-susurró, avergonzado

-Bien. Ahora si podemos hablar como gente decente.-sonrió levemente Lily

-Yo... perdí un poco el control

-Mira James, sé que no soportas a Severus, pero no por eso tienes que ponerte así de paranoico. Severus es profesor de este Colegio y lo vamos a ver mucho aquí. Solo intento ser amable con él.

-Pero TÚ le GUSTAS!!- James la miró con ojos grandes O.O

-No seas ridículo! Gustar? Recuerda que soy una media sangre y el es un Slytherine. Solo existe respeto entre nosotros.-asintió Lily muy convencida de lo que decía

-Eso piensas tú- fue un susurró pero la mujer lo escuchó a la perfección

-James, por Dios! Eres mi ESPOSO. El hombre con el que quiero estar toda mi VIDA. Realmente crees que podría interesarme Snivellus?

-No... supongo que no, pero lo detesto.... y se me hace que intenta acercarse a ti.- James hizo un pucherito muy tierno que arrancó una sonrisa a Lily

-¿Crees que dejaría que intentara algo?? Hoy me tomó desprevenida, pero me queda conciencia de que debo tener cuidado con él porque se toma atribuciones que no tiene, pero no por eso se van a matar mutuamente- le acarició suavemente la mejilla

-Es que me sacó de quicio que te diera un beso y la mano con tanta facilidad- la tomó suavemente de la cintura, sin dejar de hacer un puchero y poner carita arrepentida, que terminó por conquistar a la pelirroja

-James, te amo.

-Y yo... por eso te cuido.

-No seas tontito- y se besaron profundamente, hasta que...

-¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE LO VUELVAS A VER!!!!!!!!!!!- el grito hizo retumbar las paredes del cuarto y ellos se separaron algo preocupados

-Parece que ellos no están logrando hablar- Lily miró a James,

-Sirius es muy celoso con Moony, o más bien sobre protector, pero es que no le han faltado razones- suspiró James.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lucius Malfoy

-¿Lucius?

-Claro... lo acosaba constantemente cuando estábamos en el colegio. Supongo que ese Malfoy que ahora le muestra tanto aprecio a Moony será su hijo

-¿Draco, no?

-Sip. Parece que resultó ser genética esa atracción

2.

-Sirius, por favor, tranquilízate- suspiró Moony mirando como el animago daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, murmurando maldiciones.

-No puedo! Ese pendejo se aprovecha de ti- se paró para mirarlo amenazadoramente

-No se aprovecha, Paddy! Me dio un beso en la mejilla- y se sonrojó levemente ante el recuerdo.- Fue un beso inocente de un alumno a un profesor que aprecia

-Apreciar!? GUSTAR, querrás decir!

-No seas tonto, como le voy a gustar? Tenemos casi veinte años de diferencia- bufó Remus

-Pero te mira distinto!!

-Paddy, por Dios, reflexiona sobre lo que estás diciendo

-¡¡NO QUIERO QUE LO VUELVAS A VER!!!- Sirius lo miró realmente enfadado

-Es mi alumno, no puedo hacer eso.-Remus mantuvo la voz baja, tratando de hacer reflexionar al animago

-Hablaré con Dumbledore!!- gritó

-Ah, sí? Y que le vas a decir? Que estás celoso de un chico de dieciséis y por eso quieres que deje de hacer clases??- Sirius no notó el tono sarcástico de la voz del lupino

-¡SIII!

-Pues no te dejo-Remus se puso de pie, con algo de brusquedad y lo miró ciertamente enfadado

-¿Ah, no? Pues yo hago lo que se me da la gana, tú eres mi ESPOSO y tengo DERECHO SOBRE ti!!- y lo tomó con brusquedad del brazo para acercarlo a él y besarlo apasionadamente. Sin embargo, Remus no se rindió y se separó de él

-Pero este trabajo es muy importante para mi!- dijo tratando de hacerle comprender

-Pero si tu no necesitas trabajar!!!- dijo el otro obstinadamente

-Pero me gusta hacerlo!!!- Remus gritó esta vez, con algo de desesperación, sin saber como hacerle entender.

-El problema es que eres demasiado orgulloso y no quieres mi dinero!!- lo acusó esta vez el animago

-Si, es verdad. No quiero depender de ti, quiero ser autónomo, pero de verdad me gusta lo que hago

-Pero a mi no!

-Pero que pretendes que haga?? Que me quede todo el día encerrado??- Remus lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia

-No, pero no tienes porque trabajar ni nada de eso. Podrías quedarte en casa, no? Hacer las tareas del hogar como Lily...-y el animago comenzó a enumerar un serie de cosas que hizo que el licántropo se pusiera rojo de rabia y se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca

-Pues por si no lo has notado, soy un chico, como tú!!-gritó de pronto, deteniendo el parloteo de Sirius.

-Y eso que?

-Que me tratas como si fuese una mujer. Y aún si lo fuera, no tienes derecho a tratarme así- las pupilas de Remus se habían alargado levemente

-Porque no? Solo te estoy cuidando

-¿Cuidando?? Encarcelando, diría yo

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te diga que te encargues de la casa?

-No puedo creer lo que dices, Sirius... en que momento me convertí en tu elfo doméstico??-y tenía una apariencia fiera muy sexy... más aún a los ojos del animago

-Nunca! Es solo que no creo necesario que trabajes, puedes quedarte en casa y cocinar y... que sé yo...

-¡Que soy un chico, Sirius! Quiero trabajar, me gusta hacer esto!! No quiero que me encierres en una casa bonita como si fuese de porcelana!!

-No será que realmente te gusta ese Malfoy, no?- de pronto al animago eso le cayó como un balde a agua fría.

-No seas tonto...Draco es un chico tierno, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Es muy pequeño, seguramente es el hijo de Lucius!! Además te amo a ti!- la apariencia de Remus volvía a ser dulce y frágil. Y de momento pensó que la discusión terminaría ahí, pero Sirius volvió a hablar

-No seas tan ingenuo!! Él te mira con deseo!! Tu eres un ingenuo... o un tonto, ya no sé!

-No me hables así

-¿O acaso te gusta que te miren?

-Paddy!- esta vez Remus se puso rojo, pero de rabia- ¿por quien me tomas?

-No sé... si quiere hacerlas de puto yo...

La cachetada que recibió le dejó un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y sintió como si sus propios sesos se hubiesen acomodado de lugar. Miró al licántropo, que tenía los ojos con lágrimas y se mordía el labio inferior. Cayó en cuanta de lo que acababa de decir pero parecía que ya era demasiado tarde

-Moony... yo... no quise decir eso- se disculpó tomando las manos del licántropo, que intentó zafarse de su agarre

-Pero lo hiciste...

-Te quiero!

-No se nota... ni siquiera tienes la suficiente confianza en mi

-¿De que hablas?

-Me crees un cualquiera!! Te parece que así demuestras tu amor!!?- ahora las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas rojas del lupino

-No, si yo confío en ti!-trató Sirius desesperadamente de arreglar las cosas

-Como cuando pensaste que era un traidor?? –soltó Remus con dolor

Silencio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en el más absoluto silencio.

-Pensé que me habías perdonado eso-Sirius miró con expresión adolorida al otro joven

-Te lo perdoné... pero eso no me impide darme cuenta que aún después de todo... no me tienes confianza.-la voz de Moony fue un susurro, pero tan cargado de dolor que Sirius no puedo menos que abrazarlo y estrecharlo contra su pecho con fuerza

-Te amo. Perdona, no quise ser tan... brusco, y estúpido y... Dios! Sabes que eres lo más importante para mi

-Eso no quita lo otro- Remus apartó la mirada- Quizás deberíamos darnos un tiempo, para reflexionar...

-NO!-Sirius lo estrechó con más fuerza.-No quiero que te alejes de mi.

-Ni yo quiero, pero...tu aún no confías en mi...y si no confías en mi, entonces... no puedo ser tu compañero, entiendes? Si no confías en tu pareja entonces no puede existir relación.

-¡Pero...!!

-No estoy terminando contigo, tonto!- Remus se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos- solo es un tiempo para que reflexiones. Los licántropos tenemos una pareja para toda la vida, y yo te elegí a ti... y te amo solo a ti y me voy a morir amándote solo a ti

-Pero...NO!! Y NO!!! Dame otra oportunidad. No habrá más ataques de celos. Lo prometo!!

Y lo miró con ojitos tristes, mientras Moony lo miraba pensativo... pero finalmente sonrió con suavidad y asintió con la cabeza.

-WII- el animago lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo alzó con alegría

-Sirius!!!

-Perdona... ¿te he dicho que te amo??

-No lo suficiente- depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Black- ¿Prometes controlarte?

-No me verás otro ataque de celos- dijo Sirius luego de una pausa y tomando expresión angelical.

-Eso espero, Paddy

-Ahora... porque no me mimas un ratito... para que se me pasen los celos- mirada Sirius Black patentada, a lo que lo acompañó un sonrojo dulce en la cara del licántropo.

3.

-¿Has encontrado algo útil, Bella?- los ojos rojos del que alguna vez fue el Mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos la interrogaron con intensidad

-Sí, Milord. He encontrado justamente lo que necesita

-Habla.

-Una poción fortificante que lo ayudará lo suficiente, hasta que Severus se reúna con nosotros y pueda prepararle una que lo reestablezca completamente

-¿Y que sido de Lucius??

-Está llamando a los demás mortífagos, Milord. Nuestro ejército está volviendo a posicionarse

-¿Los gigantes han...?

-Lucius aún no se ha referido a los gigantes. Se necesita tiempo y hombres y nuestro número aún es pequeño.

-Ya veo...

-Sin embargo ha comenzado negociaciones con vampiros y duendes

-Y?

-Los vampiros se cuentan ya entre nuestra líneas, pero los duendes se muestran algo reacios a negociar con nosotros.

-No puedes encargarte tu de ello, Bella?

-Lucius es mejor negociante que yo, Milord.

-Pero Lucius no tiene mi completa confianza, querida

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

-No.

-Lo siento

-¿Y has encontrado algo sobre la sangre que necesito??

-En realidad he encontrado dos cosas muy útiles, pero quería verificar primero

-No hay tiempo para eso. Debemos tomar desprevenido a Dumbledore y su patética Orden.

-Necesitamos sangre del enemigo, o sea, de Potter- Bellatrix se arrodilló frente a Voldemort que descansaba en un sillón- su sangre lo vitalizará

-Ya veo...

-Sin embargo, también encontré algo que nos puede servir- su sonrisa fue diabólica

-No te detengas entonces, querida

-Hay una poción que Severus podría hacer... es bastante complicada, pero le aseguraría una fuerza sobrehumana y recuperaría muchos de sus antiguos poderes perdidos.

-¿Qué es necesario?

-Sangre... de licántropo- la sonrisa se intensificó- y conozco al prospecto adecuado.

-No era... no era un licántropo miembro de esa dichosa Orden- Voldemort siseó con odio

-Se llama Lupin... y era amante de mi primo.

Voldemort sonrió a la mujer antes de prorrumpir en tenebrosas carcajadas.

-Quiero a ese tal Lupin.

4.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- Peter dejó 'el Profeta' matutino sobre la mesa y miró a Sirius y James

-¿Qué pasa Pete?- preguntó este último con una tostada en la boca

-El Ministerio ha reabierto el caso de Sirius. Quieren absolverlo de todos los cargos...

-Eso sería genial- Remus sonrió con dicha y Sirius lo secundó fervientemente.

-¿Tan de repente??- preguntó Hermione. Los Merodeadores sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor conversaban animadamente con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Ron y Sirius al mismo tiempo

-Es demasiado repentino, no?

-En eso tienes razón- Remus miró a la niña entonces- a menos que Dumbledore haya tenido que ver en la cuestión

-Aún así es extraño- intervino Lily

-¿Qué dice 'El Profeta', Pete?- Peter tomó nuevamente el ejemplar para leer en voz alta

-Leeré el primer párrafo. _'El consejo de mago de Wizengamot se ha planteado la posibilidad real de que el caso del Señor Sirius Black, acusado de trece asesinatos y conocido como uno de los más importantes seguidores del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, sea absuelto de todos los cargos, aunque, actualmente el mencionado esté huyendo de la ley mágica en condición de fugitivo. La decisión fue propuesta por el jefe del consejo, Albus Dumbledore, quien asegura la inocencia de Black, y asegura al mismo tiempo que puede probarlo. De ser así, el Ministerio de Mágica debería pagar una cuantiosa suma de alrededor de un millón de gallones al señor Black por calumnias contra su persona y por haberlo retenido doce años en la prisión mágica de Azkaban, además de devolverle todos sus bienes, requisados luego de la brutal acusación.'_ ¿Qué dicen??

-O sea que Dumbledore estaba metido igual... mira tú, que bien – la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó más si era posible.- ¿has oído, Moony? Seré libre otra vez

-Sí!- gritó de pronto James asustando a todos los que estaban alrededor, evitando que el animago tomase la mano del licántropo, quienes parecían haber olvidado la presencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione.-¿Qué bien, no?- y se inclinó sobre el oído de Sirius para susurrar suavemente- No te emociones. Quieres que todos sepan que tipo de relación llevas con Moony

-Lo siento... es que se me olvidó con la emoción

-¿Qué pasa?- Hermione los miraba con sospecha

-¿A nosotros?- James y Sirius se miraron al mismo tiempo y se señalaron –Nada por?

-Que extraño que Dumbledore no nos haya contado de esto, no?- Remus hojeaba distraídamente el periódico

-¿Qué pruebas tendrá?- Peter miró al licántropo con ojos asustados- Quizás... tenga que ir a declarar- silencio.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Peter bajó la vista, pero se mantuvo en su puesto, aunque temblaba levemente. Remus le puso la mano en la espalda el animago mientras le murmuraba algo que nadie alcanzó a oír.

-De todos modos, Dumbledore, es Dumbledore y...

-Que lógica más aguda, Prongs- Sirius lo miró sarcásticamente con una sonrisa

-No te burles, Perro ¦lt;/p>

-Piensa lo que dices entonces, Bambi ¦lt;/p>

-Igual iré a declarar si es necesario... no te preocupes, Padfoot- murmuró Peter

-Espero que no sea necesario- suspiró Lily

-¿Qué podría pasar de lo contrario?- Ron fue quien formuló la pregunta

-Podrían enviar a Peter a Azkaban- explicó Mione

-Cállate, Mione- Harry la miró molesto cuando vio al mencionado temblar

-Lo más correcto será que hablemos con el profesor Dumbledore.-opinó Remus luego de unos segundos- De nada nos va a servir hacer conjeturas apresurados sobre el caso

-¿Vamos ahora??- James desvió la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores

-No. Tengo clases- suspiró Remus- ¿Qué tal durante el almuerzo?

-A esa hora me entra hambre ..

-Es por que ES la hora de almuerzo, Pete -le informó Sirius

-Te es tan difícil dejar de molestarme?? ¦lt;/p>

-Sip o

-Bueno, entonces a la hora de almuerzo- observó Lily con una sonrisa

-¿Podemos acompañarlos?- la voz de Harry fue ansiosa y no se cortó con el codazo que le dio Ron, ni con el pisotón de Mione.

-No seas tan evidente, Harry- murmuró Ron, casi sin mover los labios, mientras sonreía a Lily y los Merodeadores

-Emmm- James miró a sus amigos, como sin saber que decir

-No en esta ocasión, Harry- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

-¿Pero, por qué??

-No te corresponde- dijo Sirius estaba vez, más cortante de lo que le hubiese gustado

Harry se puso rojo y apretó los puños con ira antes de hablar:

-¿Qué no me corresponde? ¡Claro que me corresponde!! ¡Ustedes son mis...!

-Harry!!-el grito de Hermione lo hizo callar

-¿Somos que?- preguntó Lily con mirada intranquila

-Son... mi... bueno, mi... –Harry miró los rostros de sus padres con turbación

-Su familia más cercana!- Hermione sonrió con inocencia

-¿Cómo es eso?- Sirius lo miró con intensidad. Harry no conocía esa mirada de Sirius y se sintió levemente intimidado.

-Yo los conocí... antes de que pasara todo esto

-Antes que muriéramos- Remus miró al muchacho y luego dijo con voz suave y comprensiva– James nos lo dijo. Y entiendo que quieras saber pero esto es algo que nos concierne a nosotros y de lo que no debes preocuparte. Debes concentrarte en tus clases y esas cosas ahora que Voldemort ha sido destruido

-Pero ustedes son de mi interés. Son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo.

-No te digo que no te preocupes- Lily fue la que se acercó esta vez- Pero es algo que tenemos que solucionar nosotros solos, por mucho que apreciemos tu ayuda.

Harry bajó la vista avergonzado, cuando su madre lo miró conciliadoramente y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Me... contarán luego??-preguntó como un último intento

-Claro!! Luego sabrás que pasará –James sonrió y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello antes de retirarse con los demás. Harry los vio marcharse, aún sintiendo la sensación de la mano cálida de su padre sobre su cabeza.

5.

Cuando el timbre de la hora de almuerzo sonó, Remus dejó salir a los ansiosos alumnos y tomó su maletín nuevo (cortesía de los señores Wormtail, Prongs y Padfoot), mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-¿Profesor Lupin??- una muchacha de séptimo año, muy guapa, rubia y de ojitos celestes, estaba parada frente a él, con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia y con el escudo de Ravenclaw en su túnica

-Dime, Eloisa- sonrió Remus

-Quería hablar con usted... sobre su amigo.

-¿Mi amigo? ¿James, Peter o Sirius? –Remus salió del aula seguido por la muchacha.

-Sirius –la chica se colocó a su lado

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es un chico muy simpático y atractivo, profesor. Me atrevo ha hablar con usted así porque siempre ha sido un muy buen profesor y siempre ha pedido que contemos para usted en todo lo que necesitemos, además de que él es su amigo... y yo quería saber si él tiene novia- una molestia en la boca de su estómago. Una sensación muy conocida, la que supo interpretar como Celos

-Mmmm- Remus siguió caminando sin mirarla, con la vista al frente

-¿Profesor?

-Porque mejor no se lo preguntas a él??- sonrió, pero no tan abiertamente como siempre

-Sí, tiene razón. Se lo preguntaré –la chica sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dispuesta a marcharse

-¿Eloisa?

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Em... te agrada Sirius, no?

-Agradarme sería poco- rió suavemente, y miró ha todos lados, como haciendo una confidencia- Y no soy la única. Tiene amigos muy atractivos, profesor. Hasta luego!!

No fue hasta que le chica desapareció al dar la vuelta en una esquina, que el licántropo se permitió un gruñido, pero movió enérgicamente la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos molestos y el gran deseo que había detenido de un momento a otro de saltarle encima a la chica y morderla.

Desde que era muy joven había conocido los celos, porque Sirius era un mujeriego... pero era distinto ahora que el animago era su ESPOSO.

Gruñó una vez más antes de retomar su camino, no sin antes mirar la sortija de oro en su dedo anular.

-Moony, estás retrazado.-observó James con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, Prongs. ¿Y los demás?

-Venían en un momento.

-Ah!-y el suspiro que lo acompañó mostró levemente su malestar

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió el animago mirando a su amigo

-Nop, por?- volvía a tener la expresión de siempre, así que James se desconcertó un poco.

-Te noté algo cabizbajo

-Para nada. Son ideas tuyas- la sonrisa lo tranquilizó y sonrió al ver venir a Lily, Sirius y Peter con suma tranquilidad

-¿Entonces vamos?- Lily tomó la mano de Prongs

-Vamos. Tengo hambre así que quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.- Sirius puso sus manos tras la cabeza con un gesto vago

-'Caramelos agridulces'- dijo Remus para que la gárgola se moviera y los dejara tomar la escalera que los conduciría al despacho del director.- ¿Profesor Dumbledore??- tocó la puerta, y un suave 'Pase' los incitó a entrar.

No los recibió la visión más agradable, puesto que en definitiva no lo era. James frunció el ceño con una mueca de hastío; Sirius hizo una parecida, que mezclaba desprecio y molestia; Peter simplemente lo miró con cierto respeto, pero también con evidente incomodidad; Remus simplemente lo observó y sonrió no sin esfuerzo, mientras Lily aparentaba perfecta indiferencia. Frente a ellos Lucius Malfoy, con postura distinguida, mirada altiva, modales finos y elegantemente vestido, los mirada fijamente

-Pasen, muchachos. –Dumbledore rompió la tensión del ambiente

-Buenas tardes, profesor... Malfoy- dijo Lily tratando de aliviar el momento. Lucius la miró con asco, y James apretó los puños.

-Vaya, vaya... quien lo hubiese creído. Los muertos ahora salen de sus tumbas.- Lucius los miró despectivamente- Dumbledore ya me habló de su... 'suerte', porque realmente aquello constituye un profundo golpe de suerte, Gryffindor.- los ojos grises se posaron en los dorados- Mucho tiempo sin vernos... Lupin.

-Así es, Lucius- asintió el lupino, pero cuando Sirius tomó con posesión su cintura, el nerviosismo que le traía la mirada de ese Malfoy, se disipó

-No pasan en vanos los años para ti, licántropo. Me pregunto si será por tu condición-su sonrisa era de burla.

-Veta a la mierda, Malfoy- Fue James el que habló, puesto que Sirius parecía demasiado concentrado en contenerse para no lanzarle un hechizo al aristócrata.

-¿Por qué no se sientan, chicos?- Dumbledore interrumpió el latente conflicto que se avecinaba

-Queríamos hablar en privado con usted- Peter habló por primera vez

-Pettigrew... que tiempo que no te veía, no?- esta vez la voz de Lucius fue venenosa y Peter se sonrojó profundamente, avergonzado, sabiendo a que se refería el rubio con sus palabras.

-Pero necesito que Lucius esté presente – al parecer el director había encontrado que lo más sano para su salud mental sería ignorar los ataques que se hacían los unos a los otros.

-Genial, mi día de suerte- gruñó Sirius empujando a Remus para que se sentase lo más alejado posible del rubio, que no despegaba la vista de su lobito.

El aire casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo cuando Dumbledore comenzó a hablar. Remus miró a Lucius quien le sonreía con seductora sonrisa... hasta tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo, y entonces Remus apartó la vista profundamente rojo y turbado.

-Hubiese querido que este momento jamás llegara, pero está fuera de mi alcance hacerlo. Sobre todo hubiese deseado jamás volver a tener que involucrarlos, pero...-un suspiro de cansancio brotó de los ancianos labios y Lily y James intercambiaron mirada de preocupación.- Me alegran que hayan venido ustedes por cuenta propia.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor?- disparó Sirius

-Se acercan tiempos difíciles. Tiempos que ya hemos vivido antes. Cada uno de ustedes aceptó en algún momento mi propuesta, ya fuese por una o por otra cosa, cada uno tuvo sus propias razones. Confío en que esta vez vuelvan a aceptar mi propuesta y mis condiciones, porque cada uno de ustedes es necesario, y espero que su espíritu y corazón no flaquee jamás. –Peter se encogió en su silla- Por ello les preguntaré...¿aceptan conformar nuevamente la Orden del Fénix??

El silencio duró solo unos momentos. James fue el primero en contestar, con voz firme y gallarda:

-Por supuesto.

-Mi respuesta es la misma- Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró seriamente al anciano

-La Orden es muy importante. Claro que acepto- Remus asintió al tiempo que hablaba con seguridad

-Y yo- Lily tomó la mano de su esposo- Pero que podría ser tan gran amenaza para tener que reclutar nuevamente a los miembros de la Orden??

-En eso Lil tiene razón- dijo Sirius pensativamente

-Es Voldemort...- Albus habló con voz suave, pero firme- él...

-No está muerto. Está rearmando su séquito de mortífagos y demás de criaturas oscuras –Lucius habló sin mirar a ninguno, con un aire de superioridad, pero finalmente sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Remus-... como licántropos, si se me permite nombrar alguno.

Sirius sacó la varita, pero Remus le sostuvo la mano y negó con la cabeza, con tranquilidad. James miró con evidente fastidio al rubio, pero al ver que Sirius se calmaba y Remus no prestaba atención, guardo su varita también.

-¿Y porque le pregunta a este mortífago si quiere ser de la Orden?-Sirius escupió las palabras

-Lucius es nuestro espía-dijo Albus mirándolo con sus ojos claros.

-Al igual que...-Remus calló a Sirius con un pisotón en el pie, el que se quejó haciendo un puchero, y entendió que sucedía.

-Sí, Sirius, al igual que aquella persona, cuya identidad prefiero mantener en secreto- aunque su voz no estaba cargada por ningún tono amenazante o irritado, Peter se sintió triste y disimuladamente nombrado.

-Yo también quiero pertenecer a la Orden. Esta vez no fallaré- murmuró en cuando el director terminó de hablar.

-En cuanto a mi... ya sabe mi respuesta, Dumbledore- Lucius habló con una altivez que irritó a James tanto como verle la cara a Snivellus.

-¿Cómo es eso que Voldemort está vivo?- James gruñó, sin apartar la vista del rubio

-¿Que parte de la frase no entendiste, Potter?- Lucius lo miró levantando una ceja

-No estoy hablando contigo, serpiente- gruñó el mencionado

-Lucius lo ha visto. Bellatrix sobrevivió y no sabemos como aún, ayudó a Voldemort. Ahora él está débil, tratando de estabilizar su situación y convocar a sus mortífagos, tal como dijo Lucius. Debemos prepararnos para la guerra que se aproxima.

-Pensé que la guerra se había terminado- la voz de Lily estaba decorada por la más absoluta tristeza.

-Todos lo creímos... y duele pensar que esto aún no termina. Tan solo fue una tregua.-asintió Dumbledore

-Pensamos que ese chico Potter lo había eliminado- Peter se movió no sin cierto nerviosismo.

-Es ridículo, Dumbledore- Lucius bufó con evidente fastidio, pero en sus ojos hubo un destello de asombro

-¿De que hablas, Malfoy?-espetó Sirius

-De nada que te incumba, Black.-siseó con desprecio el otro.

-Muchachos... compostura-pidió con envidiable tranquilidad el anciano, e increíblemente su petición fue cumplida- Lucius, por favor... – y su mirada estaba cargada de un brillo de complicidad que molestó a Sirius –no apresures las cosas.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar en clave?

-Sirius...-Remus trató de tranquilizar al animago

-Si están dispuestos a componer nuevamente la Orden, deberán conocer al resto de los miembros... aunque algunos de usted ya lo hagan. Sirius??

-Sí?

-Recordarás que la última vez, tu mansión en Grimmauld Place fue ocupaba como cuartel general

-Realmente tengo una muy vaga idea aún... solo recuerdo de eso ciertas cosas- y tomó suavemente la mano del lupino.- pero si lo que desea es que vuelva a ser utilizaba con ese fin, puede disponer de ella, profesor

-Gracias. Entonces se convocará una reunión el jueves. Entendido?- todos asintieron afirmativamente- Si ese es el caso, entonces... Lucius?

-Mmm?

-Puedes retirarte. Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer- Lucius se levantó con evidente fastidio- y recuerda, Lucius.- nunca supieron si había escuchado realmente la última frase.-Ahora bien- miró a cada uno de los que aún permanecían sentados- ¿qué los traía aquí?

-Leímos 'El Profeta'- esas tres palabras dichas por Lily fueron mejor que mil, así que Dumbledore asintió pensativamente y miró a Sirius

-¿Y que es lo que los inquieta?

-¿Cómo fue que logró reabrir el caso?-Remus se adelantó

-Expuse su caso a la Ministra de Magia, Amelia Bones, explicándole detalladamente lo sucedido durante la última semana...

-¿Amelia...? Hermana de Edgar- Lily asintió

-¿Le explicó sobre nosotros??- James lo miró seriamente- que inexplicablemente los muertos se levantaron de sus tumbas?? Y que dijo ella?? Le creyó??

-Fue difícil, pero sí. Me creyó. Expliqué su historia, conté la verdad, deliberadamente omití lo de que son animagos y...

-¿QUÉ?? O.O- James y Peter tenían los ojos como platos

-Calma, calma... yo se lo conté al profesor- dijo Sirius al comprender la mirada de espanto de sus amigos- Tuve que hacerlo, un dementor me iba a dar un besitos, saben?

-¿Un besito?? O.O ¿Y porque querías besar a un dementor??

-NO SEAS IDIOTA, PRONGS!!! >.

-Como me gusta hacerte enojar, Padfoot

-Ya lo noté ¦lt;/p>

-Y ella se ofreció a reabrir el caso?- preguntó Lily dando por terminaba la discusión entre su esposo y su amigo

-Así fue. No digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero contamos con todo su apoyo y... eso sí deberán presentarse los cinco frente al consejo de magos de Wizengamot

-No es arriesgado?- Remus habló esta vez- digo... aún en el mundo mágico no es normal que los muertos salgan de sus tumbas así como quien va a dar un paseo. ¿Qué consecuencias podría traernos eso?

-Puede que algunos sanadores quieran hacerles ciertos estudios- afirmó Dumbledore mirando al licántropo- pero tanto Amelia como yo hemos previsto esos detalles y congregado a un grupo de sanadores de nuestra más entera confianza para que, en caso de que sea necesario, ellos realicen las pruebas. Creo que tanto ustedes como yo queremos saber exactamente QUE fue lo que ocurrió.

-¿Cuándo deberemos presentarnos??

-El domingo

-¿Qué sucederá cuando nos presentemos frente al Tribunal?- James miró aún algo reacio el camino a tomar

-Peter deberá declarar al igual que ustedes y Sirius.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú no, Remus- negó suavemente el anciano- No será necesario. Con el testimonio de Peter y James sería incluso más que necesario.

-Y Sirius será entonces un hombre libre nuevamente??

-Sí- esas palabras ensancharon la sonrisa del licántropo, quien miró dulcemente a un sonriente Sirius.

-Y no devolverán nuestro bienes también??-preguntó la pelirroja luego de un momento de analizar el caso.

-Lo más seguro, sin embargo... tengo algo que confesarles. Al ser Harry su pariente más directo, heredó la posesión de su bóveda en el Banco.

-No hay problema- James sonrió- hablaremos con Harry y le daremos un monto de nuestra fortuna. Por lo demás, creo que la educación de él correrá a cargo...

-Mía, por supuesto- sonrió Sirius y miró a Remus en son de disculpa- es que el chico me agrada. Lo siento casi como si fuese mi hijo

-Tranquilo, Paddy- sonrió el licántropo con comprensión

-Oye!! El chico es nuestro sobrino!!- James lo miró medio molesto, medio divertido- Y además nosotros no tendremos problemas en mantenerlo, verdad, cariño?

-No, James. Por supuesto que nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Es un chico encantador.- dijo Lily con seguridad

-Porque mejor no colaboramos los cinco- opinó Peter con una sonrisa de diversión

-Pete tiene razón... ¿Pete?

-Sí?

-También quieres colaborar??

-Sí. Harry es como...mi sobrino.-rió- Estoy seguro de que si James tuviese un hijo, sería Harry

Rieron, todos menos Dumbledore y Remus, esa última acotación había dejado levemente intranquilo al lobo, además de con una seria molestia...y también a cierta pelirroja, aunque supo disimular muy bien

6.

-Debo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, Paddy- murmuró al animago cuando este tomó su mano mientras se iban retirando

-¿Con el profesor?- Sirius lo miró extrañado- ¿Para que?

-Es una sensación que tengo.

-Te espero

-No, no te preocupes. No demoraré mucho.- lo besó en la mejilla, para luego ver como el muchacho bajaba las escaleras con sus amigos. Cuando hubieron desaparecido volvió a entrar al despacho del director

-¿Qué sucede, Remus?- el anciano no se había movido, como si supiera que él volvería

-Quiero confiarle algo, profesor

-Te escucho.- y le señaló un asiento

-Es sobre Harry- Remus tomó asiento con un gesto preocupado- sé que a Lily también le preocupa, lo noté, pero ella a diferencia de mi, no siente tanta confianza como yo la siento... quizás porque durante mi niñez usted fue muy cercano a mi, al igual que cuando estuve de profesor en Hogwarts el año que Sirius escapó de Azkaban.-suspiró profundamente antes de hablar- Quiero saber quien es Harry realmente

-Tu pregunta me desconcierta levemente, Remus

-Profesor Dumbledore- Remus lo miró intensamente- Harry nos despierta a los cinco sentimientos de protección y cariño. No puedo concebir que sea por... nada. Y yo...- bajó la vista- siento por él algo muy especial.

-¿Puedes explicar más ese sentimiento?

-Bueno- se sonrojó profundamente cuando habló- siento instinto... –tosió incómodo, pero lo susurró finalmente- maternal.

Dumbledore ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Antes de que muriesen recuerdo que le tenías mucho cariño a Harry, aunque no eras muy abierto en demostrarlo. En tanto que Sirius era una extraña mezcla de padre-amigo... quizás por ello, y al ser tú la pareja de Sirius, sientas ese 'instinto materno' .

-Puede que en parte eso explique un poco lo que siento, pero... por otro lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en él como...-otro sonrojo- un cachorro de mi manada.

-El lobo tira de ti, Remus. Siempre lo hará. Quizás se deba a que tú no tendrás hijos debido a tu relación con otro hombre- Remus quiso que la tierra lo tragase. No le gustaba en absoluto hablar de esos temas con el director, pero por otro lado, era él único que podía darle una respuesta más menos acertada- y por ello has 'adoptado' a Harry como tu 'hijo'. Por otra parte tienes también al lobo, el cual posee un fuerte instinto de protección hacia sus cachorros... y si tú consideras a Harry de tu manada...

-Creo que tiene razón... lo pensé en un momento, pero me parecía que estaba sugestionado. Aún así hay otra cosa que me inquieta, profesor

-Es sobre Harry también, no?

-El comentario que hizo Pete… sobre que si James tuviese un hijo… bueno…-el licántropo lo miró fijamente y el anciano lo miró con calma- la única forma en la que me puedo explicar el enorme cariño que le tengo, incluso cuando apenas lo conocía y antes de recordar, el hecho que lo considere como parte de mi manada… es que efectivamente… Harry fuese parte de mi manada, de la manera en la que Pete lo insinuó.

-¿Que Harry fuese hijo de James…??

-Tiene los ojos de Lily. Me refiero a que tengo imágenes dispersas aún en mi memoria, pero recuerdo perfectamente a Lily de siete meses y también recuerdo a un bebé entre mis brazos, mientras James saltaba de alegría… dígame, Profesor. ¿Harry es realmente hijo de James y Lily??

Los ojos celestes del director se reflejaron en los dorados del lupino. Remus no estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ese despacho hasta saber la verdad, y la determinación se podía ver en su rostro. Dumbledore acarició a Fakwes algo ido, sin mirar nada en realidad, pero finalmente suspiró y agregó:

-Lo es.

El licántropo suspiró más relajado, y sonrió levemente

-Lo sabía

-¿Como lo supiste, Remus? Bueno, aparte del parecido físico, pero podría haberse explicado perfectamente por lazos de parentesco como lo planeé.

-Por el olor, claro-Remus sonrió, y luego dijo en voz más baja- además, claro, de que no sería un verdadero lobo si no pudiese reconocer a mi manada. Pero, profesor- y su tono se volvió levemente lúgubre- ¿porque se los oculta?

-Porque no están listo para esa noticia

-Yo lo estuve

-Pero lo meditaste mucho antes de asimilarlo y tener el valor para plantarte aquí y exigirme una respuesta.

-Eso es cierto. Pero Harry es su hijo… tanto tiempo perdido… ellos querrán aprovecharlo- insistió

-Exactamente. Y no podemos hacerlo ahora que se acerca una guerra

-¿Y si alguno se pierde durante esta? ¿Podrá permitir que alguno de ellos muera, sin que se haya reencontrado como la familia que son?

-Es un riesgo que debemos tomar

Remus se puso de pie, con tristeza, dispuesto a marcharse

-Remus, espero que guardes el secreto

El hombre-lobo pareció meditarlo unos minutos antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza, sin darle la cara al director

-Lo haré. Guardaré el secreto, pero…-lo miró con sus ojos dorados- usted dijo que era un riesgo que debíamos tomar. A mi me parece que ese es un riesgo que solo ellos pueden tomar, porque es su familia. No podemos tomarnos atribuciones tan importantes y que no nos corresponden… después de todo, si ese riesgo resultase real, ellos sufrirían los daños. Aunque diga que es un riesgo que DEBEMOS tomar, finalmente resulta que es un riesgo que estamos tomando por ellos. Con su permiso, director- y cerró la puerta del despacho con cuidado

Bajó la escalera pensativo. Había bastantes cosas en su mente, pero no podía organizarlas adecuadamente. Deseó un Pensadero, pero a falta de uno, siguió intentando ordenar el torrente de información recibida. Claro, que eso fue antes que una mano lo jalara con fuerza hacia las sombras, cuando puso un pie en el corredor, fuera de la escalera que lo llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Estaba esperándote- una sonrisa blanca, ojos grises y cabello rubio platino – Lupin.

-Lucius- Remus lo miró con sorpresa, pero se libró del repentino agarre- Buenas tardes, pensé que te habías marchado. ¿Porque me esperabas?

-Para conversar, claro- rió levemente- ¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos?- y se acercó un poco más a él

-Sí, con claridad- su voz aunque cortés fue cortante. Estaba en una situación poco ventajosa. Lucius lo había jalado de tal modo que había quedado contra la pared, y el rubio, muy cerca de él- Con tu permiso, debo irme. Estoy cansado

-No seas tan aburrido- y acarició con lentitud la piel blanca del rostro del lupino- Estás hermoso… siempre lo fuiste.

-Lucius…

-Debiste ser mío.- y besó su mejilla con besos húmedos. El licántropo lo empujó en cuanto se recuperó la impresión que esas acciones le habían provocado

-Pensé que habías madurado- le increpó al aristócrata, con calma, pero con firmeza- Tienes una mujer y un hijo. Yo tengo a Sirius. Olvídate de tus tontos caprichos y asume la responsabilidad que tienes.

-Siempre tan serio, tan… responsable. Eso me gustaba mucho… aún me gusta. Eras tan difícil de conseguir. Nunca te pude llevar a la cama…- lo miraba intensamente, a pasos de él.

-Jamás lo hubiese permitido- la mirada dorada estaba brillante y eso le hizo vibrar el corazón

-Sí, sí… podría haberte obligado- sonrió

-No eras capaz de eso- sonrió el lupino- ni lo eres ahora. Te empeñas en hacerte el malo, pero…

-Es porque tú siempre fuiste muy especial… lobito- esa vez el beso fue en los labios. Un beso hambriento y violente que demandaba y exigía, Remus intentó librarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte- No quería hacerte daño… pero te quiero… y no quiero esperar más

-_Expelliarmus!_- la mirada dorada destellaba fuerza y miró al rubio caído, que también lo miraba, apuntándole con la varita- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Lucius. Yo amo a Sirius. Y si no amas a Narcisa, por lo menos mantente lejos por respeto a Draco.

-¿Draco?

-Es mi alumno y un muchacho encantador. Es lo único que puedo decirte. Solo puedo felicitarte por haber tenido un hijo tan completo. Con tu permiso…

-¿Que tiene Black, que no tenga yo?

-… mi corazón.

7.

Entre conversaciones y risas la tarde se había pasado a un velocidad espeluznante. Harry casi sentía que recién se había sentado en ese sillón entre Sirius y su padre, cuando en realidad había estado ahí cuatro horas, ya estaba anocheciendo... y él no había hecho sus tareas, tampoco Ron, e increíblemente, tampoco Mione. Luego de enterarse de todos los por menores del reabierto caso Black, Lily había ofrecido café, y entre conversaciones y cosas triviales lo había seguido otro, y luego otro... y otro más. De este modo la conversación si fue desviando a temas complicados, tales como:

-Yo a las mujeres no las entiendo- declaró Ron- sonríen cuando quieren gritar, cantan cuando quieren llorar...

-Lloran cuando están alegres y ríen cuando están nerviosas- completó James- Son muy raras, sin embargo son maravillosas – y miró a Lily que estaba conversando con Hermione sin prestar atención a la conversación que las incluía.

-Síp... si se parecen a Lily. No he conocida otra que valga la pena lo suficiente- suspiró Sirius.

-Vamos, Padfoot! A quien intentas engañar?? Tu tenías una novia por semana

-¿Eh?- Harry y Ron miraron al animago con asombros- Por semana?!O.O

-Sirius era un conquistador-dijo Peter

-Aún lo soy- corrigió el mencionado con el ego por las nubes- No había chica que no quisiera salir conmigo... excepto Lily.

-Pero perdiste tu encanto porque andas soltero ahora-rió Ron

-Un conquistador jamás pierde su encanto-se vanaglorió Black con aires de entendido en el tema, sin notar que había cierto lobo que lo miraba no muy contento-Yo podría salir con cualquiera de las chicas. Incluso, una vez salí con una de nuestras profesoras, una sustituta, que era unos pocos años mayor que nosotros y preciosa, a que sí, Prongs?

-Sí, era una diosa- James puso cara de tonto- Le costó tres días embaucarla y entonces cayó redondita en sus brazos peludos XD

-Oye ¦lt;/p>

-Estuvo tres semanas remplazándonos y viviendo un apasionado romance con Padfoot- recordó Peter- Nos daba puntos porque Sirius le sonriese, lo recuerdan??XD

-Sí, fue en quinto-rememoró el padre de Harry

-Pero luego tuvo problemas... la tipa no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Ligabas con tu profesora??-Ron lo miraba con una mezcla de admiración, asombro y respeto. Volteó a ver a Harry que lo miraba de manera similar- ¿Te imaginas eso?

-De momentos no. –hizo una mueca de desagrado- No me atrae la idea de ligarme a McGonagall.

Los cinco estallaron en carcajadas, excepto...

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?-preguntó Harry quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-Nada, Harry-remplazó la mirada seria por una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa, Moony?-Sirius le pasó las manos por los hombros al licántropo en un gesto amistoso, que distaba mucho de serlo realmente

-Nada, Padfoot- Remus se liberó del abrazo y tomando la tasa de té que tenía frente a él, se retiró hacia la pequeña cocina que poseía el cuarto asignado a los Merodeadores- De repente me dieron... náuseas. Disculpen-y desapareció por la puerta

-¿Eh?- cuando Sirius miró a sus amigos, estos parecían entre arrepentidos y avergonzados-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué le hicieron a Moony?-preguntó de pronto cierta pelirroja

-Nada- los tres merodeadores restantes levantaron las manos en son de inocencia absoluta

-¿Harry, Ron... que hicieron estos tres?

-Nada, Lil, de verdad- rió Harry- Solo hablábamos de las conquistas de Sirius

-¿Sólo?- y le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda a los tres amigos- Dentro de una semana es Luna Llena. Disculpa, Mione, vuelvo en un segundo- y fue tras Remus.

-¿Por qué Remus se molestó?-preguntó Ron curioso

-A Moony no le gusta que hablemos de las conquistas de Sirius- contestó James sin pensar

-¡Estúpido! No digas eso -Sirius le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-No me pegues ;;

-¿Por qué no??-Harry los miró sin entender esta vez-¿Es que acaso...?

-No me dirán que le da envidia?? Acaso Lupin no era muy popular en el Colegio??-Ron sonrió divertido- Que risa! Es eso??

Sirius miró al pelirrojo, solo para gruñirle, pero habló cuando James le pegó un codazo y Peter un pisotón

-Moony si era popular... solo que era muy tímido y reservado así que no aprovechó mucho las ventajas que esto le proporcionaba.

-Sí... Moony si era popular-Recordó Peter- solo había que preguntarle a Malfoy...

-MAL QUE MAL ERA UN MERODEADOR!!!-rió estruendosamente James opacando lo dicho por Peter- Y todos los merodeadores eran muy populares, no Pete? –mirada asesina de los dos, que Wormtail no tardó en captar X2

-Cierto, chicos. Jejeje °-°

-¿Entonces porque se pone así?-preguntó Hermione integrándose a la conversación.

-Es que se pone irritable antes de Luna Llena- salvó Peter, diciendo una verdad a medias.

-Ah!!

-Oye, Sirius... y si tu eras tan popular y todo... porque no te casaste?-preguntó Mione otra vez

-Sí me casé... O.O digo, no me casé porque...-sudor frío U

-¿Te casaste o no te casaste?- Harry miró no muy convencido a su padrino

-Bueno... me iba a casar, pero no me casé-sonrisa nerviosa U

-¿A que edad fue eso?

-A los veinte

-¿Por qué no te casaste?-preguntó Ron

-Porque...me llevaron a Azkaban-sonrisa forzada U

-Pero pensé que te habían llevado a Azkaban a los veinticuatro- calculó Mione, extrañada O.O

-O.o ...O sea... sí, pero no. U

-Genial, Padfoot-murmuró James con sonrisa igual de forzada U

-Cállate y ayúdame-gruñó el animago sin mover casi los labios U

-Como?-preguntaron esta vez los tres estudiantes

-Que... bueno...-James pensaba a todo lo que le daba la cabeza- Sirius decidió que no quería casarse con la tipa y... bueno... ella amenazó con mandarlo a Azkaban, porque estaba medio loca, todo hay que decirlo y...

-Sirius igualmente se negó-atajó Peter U

-Y me mandó a Azkaban...-siguió Black- aunque claro, luego salí porque..U

-Era ilegal-terminó Peter con una sonrisa CD

-¿Y como fue entonces que te metieron a Azkaban? o.o

-¿Quien dijo que me metieron?? Me mandaron, pero nunca me metieron... bueno, hasta años después- Sirius los miró con aire apesumbrado, para desviar el tema

-Tienen que entenderlo- Prongs le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda a un Sirius aparentemente derrotado- Su mente está algo confundida aún porque los recuerdos aún no vuelven con total claridad

-Ah!!!- aunque Hermione no lo miró muy convencida.

8.

Llegó el jueves y Remus seguía levemente enfadado con Sirius por lo de aquella noche y porque esa misma mañana había visto a Sirius conversar muy animado con una MUY cariñosa Eloisa. Los demás Merodeadores creían que todo se debía a que el licántropo estaba en sus días de irritabilidad antes de la Luna Llena, sin embargo y pese al mal humor de uno de ellos ahí estaban los cinco para le reunión acordada del la Orden del Fénix en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Luego de las presentaciones necesarias la reunión se realizó sin contratiempos, y ya al final del a reunión Dumbledore hizo un brevísimo resumen de la reunión.

-Amigos míos, como todos ustedes saben y lo que nos mueve a estar hoy aquí, es que Voldemort no ha muerto como todos creíamos. Ahora, eso sí, contamos nuevamente con cinco miembros ya conocidos por muchos de ustedes, James y Lily Potter- señaló al matrimonio- Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Ahora, volviendo a lo de Voldemort, no podemos hacer mucho por ahora, debemos esperar que él haga el primer movimiento, mientras tanto, hemos de permanecer alerta y dispuestos a todo. De momentos me interesa que los que trabajen en el Ministerio estén muy alertas, puesto que si bien el Ministerio ha aceptado colaborar con nosotros, nos ha pedido la mayor discreción posible para no asustar a la población. Emmeline Vance y Elphias Doge abrirán negociaciones con los duendes. De momentos eso será todo.

Los miembros fueron despidiéndose y Dumbledore citó a James y Remus al día siguiente en la tarde en su despacho.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Remus-se acercó Kingsley Shacklebolt luego del a reunión- Te ves muy bien

-Gracias, Kingsley-sonrió el licántropo

-¿Estás dando clases en Hogwarts?

-Así es. Creo que sabes como me gusta hacerlo y Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto amablemente

-Dumbledore sabe muy bien lo que hace. No podría haber encontrado mejor profesor para tal puesto- sonrió el mago negro

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Emmm... ¿cómo te ha ido en el Ministerio?

-Bien... aunque ahora que te veo, seguro que mucho mejor- Remus se sonrojó ante el evidente cumplido del mago moreno- Aún me asombra tu apariencia

-¿Por qué?

-Te ves tan joven... y guapo. No quiero decir que antes no lo fueses, eh?- Remus sonrió, divertido, sin tomarlo como el coqueteo que era- Pero ahora estás muy bien.

-Nuevamente gracias, Kingsley

-Lo está coqueteando- gruñó Sirius, obviando la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor

-¿A quien?-preguntó Tonks sin entender

-A nadie-sonrió James, fingidamente

-¿A Remus??-insistió Tonks, sin tomarle importancia-¿Y? Tu sabes que a Kingsley siempre le ha gustado Remus

- O.O (cuatro pares de ojos así)

-Desde cuando??-preguntó Sirius muerto de celos

-Oh, vamos, Sirius!!- la chica se rió- desde que se conocen. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Nop o.O

-Oh... emmmm... metí la pata??

-No, así lo mantengo alejado-gruñó Black

-¿Y para que quieres mantenerlo alejado??-preguntó esta vez con curiosidad la jovencita

-¿Cómo que porque??? O.O

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo que Kings se ligue a Remus???

-Tonks, querida... nuestros recuerdos no ha regresado por completo. Agradecería que te explicaras claramente- intervino Lily al ver que Sirius hacía un rictus de dolor y profundo odio hacia el moreno

-Ah!!... bueno, eso. Kingsley conoce a Remus desde hace tres años, justo luego de que Remus tuviese que dejar el puesto docente en el Colegio. Remus fue el que convenció a Kingsley para que se uniera a la Orden y me atrevería a decir que desde ahí que le atrae muchísimo. Lo ha invitado a salir varias veces, pero Remus se disculpa siempre. Y le he dicho que Remus es Hetero, pero él insiste –Tonks alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

-¿Y en que parte entro yo?-gruñó nuevamente Sirius

-¿Eh?

-¿Y como es eso de que Remus se disculpaba??-intervino esta vez Peter

-Sí, bueno...siempre argumenta que tiene que hacer algo para la Orden, y en lo personal me comentó varias veces que prefería quedarse contigo-miró a Sirius- hablando de viejos tiempos. El último tiempo antes de que murieses...-hizo una pausa, pero el animago no pareció molesto así que prosiguió- ustedes se reunían muy a menudo a hablar en tu habitación y pedías que no los molestaran, que tenían mucho de que hablar... podían pasarse la tarde entera encerrados ahí arriba.

-Entonces son las conversaciones que yo imagino-rió James XD

-Esas que no nos dejaban dormir en las noches, no Prongs?- lo acompañó Peter XD

-Esas mismas, mi querido Wormtail.

-Que extraño... –murmuró Lily jalando a Sirius del grupo, mientras Pete y James reían ante la curiosa mirada de Tonks.-¿por qué habrían de mantener su relación en secreto??

-No sé... pero estoy a punto de gritarlo para que le quite los ojos de encima

-Sirius... recuerda que prometiste no más ataques de celos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- el animago se volteó a mirarla, sorprendido

-Remus me lo contó- contestó simplemente la pelirroja

-¿Por qué tienes que ser la confidente de Remus?-Sirius la miró con un a ceja alzada

-Soy su mejor amiga. ¿Remus se reprocha que James sea tu confidente?

-...no

-Entonces cállate

-... O.O

-

-Que hago entonces?

-Nada

-¿Y espero que me lo quite?? O.O

-¿Crees que Remus se fijaría en él... teniéndote a ti? Y no es por subirte el ego ¦lt;/p>

-Ya me lo subiste... y la respuesta es obvia. Claro que no ... pero...-Black hizo un pucherito

-No hagas eso.-sonrió Lily

-¿Qué?

-Eso

-Buuuu

-¿Por qué Tonks no sabe que ustedes eran pareja?

-Esposos, no somos pareja, somos esposos- corrigió el animago

-Sí, bueno...

-Es que pareja suena menos formal y a Moony no le gusta

-Sí, ya entendí.-suspiró la mujer

-Bueno, a mi también me parece raro que lo hayamos mantenido en secreto.

-Quizás...- Lily lo miró fijamente y Sirius se fingió asustado- tuviste una crisis de inseguridad luego de Azkaban

-...ahora que lo mencionas... sí.

-Por eso no lo querías publicar

-Pero ya superé la crisis ;;

-Pero no puedes decirlo ahora

-Porque no?

-No corresponde

-¿Y cuando lo hará? ;;

-No sé

-Quiero decirlo!! O.O

-No

-Pero no me gusta ese negro que me quiere quitar a mi lobito ;;

-Mira quien habla

-Oye!! Yo soy Black... no soy un negro feo. ;;

-Pues áseselo saber discretamente-sonrió Lily

-...Eso haré- y Black sonrió y besó a la pelirroja con efusividad en la mejilla luego de darle un fuerte abrazo- eres la mejor

-Lo sé-sonrió Lily de manera muy parecida a como lo hacía James

9.

-¿Qué pudiste averiguar??-la voz de Voldemort se hizo oír en la habitación a pesar de que unas cortinas no permitían ver al Lord.

-James Potter, Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black están vivos y rejuvenecidos. Y Remus Lupin, un licántropo, amigo de ellos, el cual había muerto durante la última batalla, está en las mismas condiciones

-¿Remus Lupin??- Lucius vio los ojos rojos a través del as delgadas cortinas al tiempo que una figura de movía lentamente

-Sí

-¿Y como es?

-Un mago pálido, no muy alto...

-No hablo de eso... sus poderes... como son?

-Es un mago muy poderoso

-¿Guapo?

-Sí... es... guapo- intentó no pensar en el licántropo cuando sintió los ojos rojos tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos, aunque ciertamente la pregunta lo descolocó.

-Lo quiero

-Perdón?- eso si lo sorprendió

-Quiero al licántropo... lo necesito. Necesito hacer un ritual con él.

-M-matarlo- la voz le tembló ligeramente

-No... no creo que sea necesario

-Está muy cerca de Dumbledore, Milord

-Y eso que?- su voz fue brusca

-Será difícil traerlo

-Está en tus manos hacerlo. No me falles, Lucius.

-Puedo conseguir a otro

-No quiero otro.

-... necesitaré algo de tiempo entonces, mi Señor

-Lo necesito el día antes del plenilunio... pero no necesariamente del este. Para el próximo lo quiero sin falta

-...sí, Señor.

-Quiero a uno de los Potter para el mismo tiempo en el que me traigas al lobo. Al padre o al hijo, me da igual

-Así se hará. Pido permiso para...

-No aún. Que tipo de magia pudo traerlo nuevamente a la vida??

-No lo sé, milord

-Quiero que Bella busque

-Se lo haré saber

-Y quiero que te prepares... esta Luna Llena nos presentaremos a lo grande.

-Así será

-Retírate

-Con su permiso- y el rubio movió su capa con elegancia para retirarse del recinto.

10.

-Que quería Dumby??-preguntó Sirius durante el almuerzo del viernes mientras el licántropo y James se sentaban con Lily, Peter y él.

-Contratarnos- dijo James simplemente para mantener a los otros en suspenso

-¿Contratarlos?? ¿Para que?- Peter los miró confundido- Remus ya es profesor

-Dumbledore quiere abrir un Club de Duelo como el que hubo hace algunos años- aclaró Remus

-¿Y en que les concierne eso a ustedes?-preguntó Sirius revolviendo su leche nevada

-Quiere que nosotros llevemos al Club-sonrió James

-¿Ustedes?? ¿Los dos?? O.O ¿Y porque yo no? ;;

-Está claro que eligió a los mejores, Black

-No me digas, Potter ¦lt;/p>

-Así es, perro

-No te creas, bambi ¦lt;/p>

-XD

-Y tu cállate, Pete

-Lo siento, chicos, no pude evitarlo. XD

-¿Y cuando empiezan??-preguntó Lily mirando a su esposo

-La próxima semana- contestó el sonriente mencionado –entrenaré a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

-Entonces tu lo harás con Slytherin y Hufflepuff??-Sirius miró a Remus con aparente despreocupación

-Eso se supone-sonrió el lupino

-Genial... tendrás a Malfoy pegado a los talones- murmuró tan despacio que nadie lo oyó, o nadie aparentó oírlo.

-Nos vamos?-preguntó Potter

-¿Ya almorzaron?

-Síp. ¿Ustedes?

-También.

-No hay razón para que nos quedemos entonces. Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas para la clase que tengo luego de almuerzo-dijo Remus

-Los acompañamos. Vamos por nuestras cosas y salimos al pueblo. ¿Nos acompañas, Sirius?-preguntó James

-Mmmm...sí, bien.-y sonrió.

Los cinco se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor. Cada uno tomó sus cosas y estaban por marcharse, cuando repentinamente, Sirius tomó por la cintura al lupino para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios, al tiempo que deslizaba suavemente una mano hacia el trasero del mencionado

-Sirius, eres un desvergonzado-murmuró James con resignación, pero Remus simplemente rió y devolvió el beso.

-Paddy...-rió y acarició con devoción el rostro del animago

Fue entonces cuando escucharon un pequeño gemido de dolor tras ellos. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba con cara de _What??,_ los ojos bien abierto y un ramo de flores en el suelo. Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa muy suya ,mientras Remus se separaba avergonzado de él, y Lily se anotaba mentalmente hablarle al animago sobre el significado de la palabra '_discreción'_.

-Que linda demostración de afecto, Lupin, Black... me dan ganas de vomitar- Severus Snape también los miraba, aunque su mirada no estaba cargada de asombro, sino que del más profundo desprecio.

CONTINUARÁ...

Que tal les pareció??? XD Espero reviews con todas sus opiniones!!!! Y ahora preguntas: Que creen que hará Voldy con el lobito??? (;;) Que hará Sirius con sus celos??? Que hará Remus con... Eloisa?? Será Sirius absuelto de todos los cargos?? Lucius seguirá tras el lobito pese al rechazo?? Que será lo que Voldy trama??? o

Y ahora contesto los reviews:

Kgs: Ola wapa!!! feliz navidad!!! pos ya ves, la sangre que Voldy necesita va a ser la del lobito y la de un Potter... padre o hijo, le da igual ya. Remus ya sabe que Harry es hijo de James y Lily, pero ellos aún tendrán que esperar. Claro que enterarse de la verdad no es un plato fácil de digerir, pero ya ves, igual la confinza y la amistad de años merece otra oportunidad, auqnue eso no significa que no habrá problemas entre ellos.. Bueno, eso de momentos. Muchas gracias pro tu review!!! Cariños!

Helen Black Potter: Ola!!!! feliz navidad!!! Como estás? Muchas gracias por tu review, es la primera vez que me dejas uno!! Quieres que sigan torturando a Snape?? O.O que mala eres mujer!! XD yo también, y no te preocupes que lo van a seguir haciendo... imagîate cuando se enteren de que Harry es su hijo . Respecto a Malfoy... está por verse. WUAJAJAJAJA. . Cariños, cuídate y es pero seguir recibiendo tus reviews!!

Moony14: OLA!!!!! feliz navidad!! No te preocupes, no mataré a Sirius ;; (Rowling mala, mala, mala, mala....) ni tampoco a ninguno de los merodeadores (I love Moony .) Bueno, sí, Snape trata mal a Remus, siempre ha sido así... supongo que porque no le gustan las criaturas oscuras, además que en el colegio le hicieron la vida imposible (no es que Snape fuera un santo, pero....) Me alegro que te gusten las parejitas. Me encanta Sirius y Remus y Lily y James también!!! . Muchos besos!!!

Tiziano Black: Ola!!!!! Feliz navidad!!! aunque ahora debería poner Hiro Black (porque el cambio de nombre???) Si, bueno, Sirius tiene sus razones, no??? Y James también!! Snivellsu tratando de pasarse de la raya X.x Malo, malo... uff, pero tedrá su merecido... crees que lso merodeadores lo dejarían así nada más??? Yo creo que Remus no tiene porque disculparse, digo, Draco fue el que empezó, además el lobito es un tanto ingenuo y muy buen profesor, así que solo intentaba ser amablecon él... aunque no es tonto, y presiente algo, el problema es que no cree que pueda despertar tales sentimientos en su alumnos. Un besote enorme y espero seguir recibiedo tus reviews!!! TQM.

ZenobiaLupin:Ola wapa!!!! Feliz navidad!! Te gusta como se está portando Lucius??? Ojalà y te siga gustando como está ahora... XD... aunque tieen su corzoncito.... siempre será un Malfoy u.u... Y Snivellus... brrrr... recibirá su merecido!!! los merodeadores al poder!!! XDDD. Bueno, Draco es un Malfoy y a puesto los ojos en Remsie. XD... Sirius querrá matar al rubio, pero... bueno, nada se sabe. No te preocupes, Remus le DEMOSTRARÁ su amor a Sirius. XD. si de esa maner que tu quieres. jajajaja. Besos!!!

ArashiK:Ola!! se te hizo costumbre??? que bien! Feliz navidad!!! Me encantan los merodeadores, no lo mejor. )------. Draco está enamorado del lobito y también opino que son una linda pareja, pero Sirius siempre tendrá la primacía sobre el lobito. XD. Creo queel lobito es muy dulce y por eso podría enseñarle a Malfoy a amar. que dices?? (I love Moony ). Besos y cuidate tu también o

Tikal-neo: Ola wapa!!! Feliz navidad!!! Draco es un aventado?? tiene el ego alto el muchacho, y es guapo... cree que nadie puede resistòsele, y está muy enamorado... pero el lobito sabe bien donde está su corazón... pero, no sé... quizás le haga algo de caso, pero no sé muy bien como hacerlo, así que cruza los dedos. XD. Sirius tieen que aprender a luchar por lo que es suyo y narlo por echo.. Que Bellatrix no es zorra??? O.O pos a mi me cae muy mal... matar a Sirius ;;, incomprendida??? pos... no sé... vamos a ver si la reivindicamos. Besoso que estés bien!!!

Diabolik: Ola!!!! Feliz navidad!! Muchas gracias - Si bueno, hay muchos enredos, pero que es una historia sin celos??? XD. Sirius va a tener que juguarsela y James quitar a Snivellus del camino que le está tirando los cortes a su esposa >. . Muchas gracias por tu review!!!Besos

Bella-Blackvad: Ola wapa!!!! Feliz Navidad!! porque no te conectas??? >. Tienes que conectarte para que hablemos!!! o estás muy ocupada ;;. Dumbledore no quiere que ellos sepan que Harry es su hijo porque el shock se´ia grande, imag�nate que viwenen y te dicen, 'ves a ese chico de 16... es tu hijo' O.O además, ahora Dumbledore no quiere que lo sepan por la guerra y porque se antepondrían los intereses personales. XD... este Dumby u.u. SIIII, Bellatrix es una perra...jajajaj y Voldy tiene planes para el lobito ;;... es un asco ese hombre-reptil.Sirius y sus vcelos son geniales... pero no le faltan razones!! Draco tiene sus sentimientos, y vaya que va a luchar por ellos. Lucius se cambió de bando por Draco, es que quiere a su hijo... ya verás cuanto lo quiere, aunque le haya daño a otra persoan que quiere mucho... es que igual es padre y eso no se pierde. XD Te gusta cuando James y Sirisu discute?? Ese par es genial, me divierten mucho.. Muchos besos!! Y perdona la tardenza!!!

Aliena-wolf: ola Feliz navidad!!!! James seguirá haciendo de las suyas con Snivellus!!!no te preocupes... en tanto que Peter... pos, pobre, ahora es buenito, aunque igual todo está por verse. jejejeje. Draco quiere mucho al lobito... y Sirisu tiene que aprender a defender lo que es suyo. XDDD. CUando scanee los dibujos te los enviaré enseguida. Muchos besoso, que estés genial.

Kary: Ola!! Felin navidad!! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Besos

Paula Yemeroly: Ola!! Feliz navidad!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!! No te preocupes, la reacciòn de James y Lily no tardará en llegar, espero y Peter sufrirá, pero... es un merodeadore. Ya verás lo que pasa. Nuevamente gracias. Muchos cariños!!!!

Muy bien. ahora sí. Besos a todos!!!

Tomoe KR Lupin


	6. La audiencia

_Capítulo 7: La audiencia_

1.

-Severus...-Lily se adelantó al ver como Remus se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza y de incomodidad- Por favor...

-Remus??-Kingsley había recogido el ramo y miraba al hombre-lobo- Tú y él son...?

-Esposos -dijo Sirius adelantándose y adoptando una posición sumamente posesiva con su lobito.

-Paddy...- Remus se adelantó y miró al mago moreno- Kingsley... espero que entiendas... que bueno... nosotros somos...

-¿O sea que eres gay??- Kingsley miró nuevamente a Remus –Pensé que eras Heterosexual.

-T-te molesta??-preguntó tímidamente el licántropo- No quisiera que esto empañara nuestra amistad

-JA!-se permitió Sirius en voz alta, bastante molesto- Seguro que no le molesta, Moony. Déjalo.

-Sirius-Remus miró al animago con el ceño fruncido

-Genial- Severus empezó a aplaudir lentamente y el lobo se sintió profundamente humillado- Aplausos... no solo tenemos a un profesor de Defensa que es un asqueroso licántropo, sino que además es un repulsivo... gay. Aunque no sé porque no me extraña. Venía esperándome algo así desde que besabas el suelo que Black pisaba.

-Cállate Snivellus- James sacó su varita

-No me des órdenes, Potter-gruñó el profesor de Pociones imitando la acción.

-No te atrevas a referirte así a Remus, Severus- Kingsley también había sacado su varita

-Creo que podemos solucionar esto como la gente decente- intervino Lily

-No creo que puedas explicarle a Snivellus lo que eso significa-murmuró James sin quitar los ojos de los negro de Snape

-Pensé que eso iba para ti...Potter

-Severus...-Remus se acercó para evitar que Snape le lanzara alguna maldición a sus amigos, sin embargo...

-No me toques, licántropo repelente- escupió con odio- Ve a que Black te manoseé

-_Impedimenta!!!_-atacó Sirius

-_Expelliarmus!!-_gritó Peter

-_Petrificus Totalus!!_-James

-_Desmaius!!_-fue el grito de Kingsley

Snape voló hasta la pared más cercana y luego resbaló hasta el suelo para quedar inconsciente, Lily se había cubierto la cara con las manos.

-Idiota!-gruñó James- Nadie le habla así a mis amigos. Serpientes asquerosa...

-Remus, estás bien??-Peter miraba aun Remus pálido

-Dios...-Remus tenía la vista clavada en Snape

-Está inconsciente, eso es todo- lo tranquilizó Sirius, para pasarle la mano por la cintura –Así aprenderá el muy cretino a no meterse con nosotros. Porque el que se mete contigo, se mete con los Merodeadores, amor

-Bien dicho- sonrió James

-Creo que mejor me voy- anunció Kingsley al ver bien acomodada la mano del animago en la cintura de Lupin.

-Kingsley!... espera...emmm... hablaremos luego, no?

-Eh... si tu quieres

-Sí... que estés bien.

-Nos vemos entonces- y el mago se estaba yendo cuando regresó para darle el ramo de flores al licántropo, con una sonrisa- Son para ti. Nos vemos

-Te salió competencia fuerte, eh?- sonrió James al ver a Sirius hacer un gesto de desagrado.

-Cállate, Prongs. O te juro que te muerdo.

-Jejejeje

-¿Qué hacemos con Snape??- Peter le picaba el estómago al profesor de pociones que estaba tirado sobre las frías baldosas.

-Dejarlo ahí-Dijo Sirius para ver como Remus miraba las flores

-Mejor lo colgamos patas arribas para que todos conozcan sus horribles calzoncillos-sonrisa demoníaca marca James Potter.

-James...¦lt;/p>

-Era una broma, amorcito U... pero se lo merece por decir esas cosas .

-Pero eso no es excusa para lo que quieres hacer.

-Como tu digas... .. ...será para otra

-¿Dijiste?

-Nada

-Moony, cariño?

-Sí, Paddy?

-Te prometí que no tendrá otro ataque de celos, pero... no soporto que el negro te coquetee

-Kingsley no me coquetea. No viste la cara que puso cuando nos vio??. Es Hetero.

-Mmmmmm... déjame que lo ponga en duda.

2.

-Mi padre me dijo que será el domingo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa mirando a Mione y Ron luego de clases- No podremos entrar, pero me dijo que Remus tampoco podrá y que preguntaba si lo queríamos acompañar. Dije que sí.

-Será en el Ministerio?

-Ajá. Mis padres, Sirius y Peter tendrán que declarar.

-¿Crees que Peter sea condenado a Azkaban?-preguntó Ron pensativamente

-Sinceramente espero que no-suspiró Mione- pero las posibilidades son pocas

-Sería genial que Sirius fuese absuelto de los cargos... imagínate...-Harry sonreía alegremente, y parecía vivir en su propia nubecita.

Estaban los dos sonriendo al ver la felicidad de su amigo, y no lo vieron venir.

-Ouch!-se quejó Mione cuando cayó al suelo, mientras sus libros se desparramaban por ahí

-Quítate, sangre sucia...-los ojos grises miraron con repulsión a la chica

-No te atrevas, Malfoy-Harry sacó su varita, Ron ya lo apuntaba con la suya.

-Vaya, vaya... San Potter-sonrió con sarcasmo- ¿dónde dejaste a tus papis, Potter? ¿Por qué no vas a esconderte en las faldas de Black??

-_Expelliarmus!!_-gritó Ron

-_Serpentato!!_-gritó Draco. Draco evadió con facilidad el hechizo, pero Ron lo esquivó por poco

-¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?-preguntó Mione mirándolo asombrada

-Yo? Yo soy un Malfoy- Draco la miró con arrogancia y desprecio, como considerándose indigno de hablar con ella- No necesito darte explicaciones.

Se había formado un pequeño tumulto de alumnos ante la latente pelea que se avecinaba. Ginny estaba en primera final y se acercó a ellos. Increíblemente... Draco se sintió solo al ver a cuatro oponentes y percatarse de que sus dos 'amigos' ya no estaban. Goyle y Crabbe estaban muertos... ya no tenía a nadie...

-Bonita demostración de valentía de los Gryffindor... cuatro a uno-siseó con desprecio

-No veo porque... tu antes lo hayas echo mucho mejor – gruñó Ron- pero es verdad. Nosotros no somos unos asquerosos Slytherin. Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de borrarte esa sonrisa idiota de la cara, Malfoy- ante eso, Draco levantó la varita

-El pobretón contra mi??-al ver que Ron se adelantaba- No lo creo, eres pobre hasta en ideas, Weasley-y Ron levantó la suya

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –un hombre se abrió paso entre los alumnos para mirar a los que estaban en el centro. Harry se sintió levemente avergonzado al ver que su padre lo había descubierto en una pelea que aparentaba ser desigual, aunque no lo fuese.-Vaya... Harry... em... –miró hacia todos lados y con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser estricta o fingida, habló- no hay nada que ver aquí, todos dispérsense...

-Usted no es nuestro profesor-Draco habló con desafío

-Sí que lo soy... Malfoy-sonrió James acercándose- soy tu nuevo profesor de Duelo. Así que...mmm... serán... 10 puntos menos por iniciar una pelea en los pasillos

-Es injusto!!

-No creo que Snivellus sea justo con Gryffindor, así que vete antes de que te quite más

Draco alzó la vista con aire ofendido y humillado y guardando su varita, le dio una última mirada de odio a los presentes y se volteó en dirección contraria

-Y a nosotros?-preguntó Mione, extrañada

-No que va, a ustedes no voy a quitarles puntos-rió divertido James- pero le tenía ganas a Malfoy. jejeje

-Pero eso es injusto!!

-Mione, cállate, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta-le reprendió Ron. La chica lo miró enojada y luego bufó, para quedarse en silencio

-Eres... profesor??-preguntó Harry aún algo... avergonzado

-Síp. Del Club de Duelo que se abrirá... supuestamente lo sabrían esta noche, así que dejaré el resto de la sorpresa para más tarde- sonrió- ¿Harry?- el mencionado se sobresaltó –no deberías pelearte en los pasillos así, sabes?

-Yo... bueno, yo...lo siento... no, no era la...

-No!! No me refiero a eso, es que de esa manera hay mucho público y es lógico que luego te castiguen. Tienes que ser más astuto, ves? Para que no te atrapen, claro que hay casos que es mejor así, porque tienes la posibilidad de tirarle un hechizo más complicado, pero...

Hermione bufó, claramente en desacuerdo. Ron sonrió y trató de no reír demasiado fuerte. Harry lo miró asombrado solo un segundo, luego sonrió. Casi olvidaba que su padre era un Merodeador

-Verás... la bomba fétida casera tiene cualidades especiales que harán que Malfoy te recuerde durante los próximos... seis días. Yo te enseñaré a hacerlas, eso sí, tendrás que evitar encontrarte con él durante ese tiempo, porque el olor que puede llegar a despedir una bomba casera es mayor que las de Zonko y...

3.

Que lindo día!! Pensó con ironía.

Esa mañana había recibido carta de su padre, la cual le decía que tuviese cuidado con James Y Sirius porque eran unos idiotas y una amenaza para la integridad de cualquier Slytherin. Le había dejado al tanto de que James y Lily Potter eran, efectivamente, los padres de San Potter y que los otros tres eran también, realmente, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin, aunque esto no tuviese mucho sentido y aunque no hubiese una explicación lógica a su presencia... viva, pro decirlo de algún modo. No era que el no supiese que Remus era efectivamente su antiguo profesor, era como intuición... simplemente lo sabía... es que nadie más podía sonreír así o decir esas cosas con un tono tan dulce y perfecto al mismo tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba con que James claramente tenía un favoritismo por Gryffindor... Remus nunca mostró esos favoritismos. Y le había quitado puntos!!! Remus nunca le quitaba puntos si no era justo...¿por qué todo siempre terminaba en Remus??

Y ahora además se sentía terriblemente solo. Sin Goyle y Crabbe las cosas eran distintas, no era tampoco que siempre hubiesen derrochado ideas los dos, o que hubiesen sido tan creativos y agradables para la compañía... pero eran sus amigos y lo protegían y... diablo, al menos siempre estaban con él. En las buenas y en las malas. Y eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría al Señor de las Tinieblas... el haberlos matado.

Comenzaba a hacer un viento frío, pero prefirió quedarse ahí, echo un ovillo pensando en los terrenos del castillo. Se sentía tan solo, tan vacío... tan estúpidamente impotente. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar... y un Malfoy no llora, pero... no era posible aguantar esas lágrimas. Si tan solo le hubiese tenido la confianza para decirle a su padre o a su madre... 'papi, me siento solo', pero no... si Lucius hubiese oído eso... quizás se hubiese suicidado con un Avada Kedabra, claro, luego de matarlo a él. Y su madre... bueno, nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ella. La quería?. Sí, a su modo, y creía que Narcisa de la misma forma que él.

-Draco? Draco?- la voz era suave, cálida y tan perfectamente reconocible que sonrió levemente, a pesar de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo no reconocerla si soñaba despierto con esa voz?- Draco? Que haces solo aquí? Comienza a hacer frío. Que pasa, Draco?- y una mano cálida le tocó la cabeza rubia con cuidado, mientras otra se posaba en su hombro

-Es solo... que quería... estar solo- la voz le salió quebrada, pero sonrió. No quería que ÉL viera debilidad en él.

-Solo? Draco...-un suspiro y luego le obligó a sentarse y lo abrazó suavemente. Jamás nadie lo había abrazado así- no hace bien estar solo cuando estamos tristes, Draco.- ¿por qué su nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios?? ¿Por qué la calidez de ese abrazo era tan embriagadora??

-Yo... yo... no estoy triste- dijo obstinadamente, sin embargo se aferró más al pecho del hombre y entró su cara en él, apretando más el abrazo. Las lágrimas no eran contenibles ya.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Pero el hombre no se levantó, simplemente se quedó quieto, abrazándolo suavemente y él lloró en su pecho por largo minutos, hasta que se tranquilizó.

El ambiente era hermoso... bueno, así lo sentía él. No estaba soleado, en realidad estaba muy nublado, el día se había puesto gris, parecía que iba a comenzar a llover... había comenzado ha hacer algo de frío... olía a humedad y a pino... y sin embargo, el calor de ese abrazo, no lo hacía sentir frío... se sentía maravillosamente seguro y tranquilo.

-Las lágrimas que no brotan, se depositan en el corazón, con el tiempo lo cubren de costras, lo paralizan y finalmente el ser es incapaz de sentir.- su voz le llegó como lejana, como etérea, inalcanzable.

Alzó el rostro. Quería pederse en esos ojos... y aunque aún tenía los surcos de lágrimas en su mejillas, sonrió al ver los ojos dorados.

-¿Cómo... como supiste que estaba aquí?- lo miró intensamente

-Eso importa??

-Para mi sí

-Me llegó tu olor desde la ventana de mi despacho-sonrió y señaló una ventana en el castillo, y luego miró el cielo- y mis sentidos se han agudizado. En dos días es Luna Llena.

Permanecieron otro rato en silencio. Draco no soltó el abrazo y descansó su cabeza en el pecho del licántropo, y Remus lo dejó hacer. Sabía que necesitaba una muestra de cariño. Así que mantuvo el abrazo, sin decir nada.

-¿Remus??- Draco habló contra su pecho, así que la voz le llegó amortiguada

-Dime?

-Gracias por estar aquí- se sonrojó violentamente. Jamás había dicho algo así

-Para eso están los amigos-sonrió dulcemente sin mirarlo, mirando el cielo, como si conociera su vergüenza. Y Draco lo agradeció profundamente

-Mañana... vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade??

-Oh!... no podré, Draco- Remus miró la cabeza rubia que se aferraba a su pecho- pero que tal el domingo en la tarde??

-Tendrás cosas que hacer??

-Algunas.

-No puedo ayudarte??

-No en esto.

-Emmm.... Remus?

-Que?

-Quiero… estar contigo-sintió como sus mejillas ardían

Remus lo miró e hizo que levantara la cabeza para mirar los ojos grises. Miró los ojos grises, brillantes y algo rojos aún. Las mejillas pálidas, sonrosadas y el cabello normalmente peinado cuidadosamente, desordenado. Sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya... Draco deseó aunque fuese un beso.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?

-Nada

-No eres así...-y le arregló cuidadosamente el cabello, con movimientos leves y suaves

-Porque me dices eso? Que tiene de malo que me exprese??-frunció el ceño y se separó del joven profesor.

-Nada –sonrió- no me refería a eso. Me refería a que es lo que está pasando por aquí-y le tocó suavemente el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-Porque siempre lo sabes todo??-Draco miró la mano pálida que se retiraba de su pecho, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo no lo sé todo

-Algunas veces creo que sí

-Eso significa que no me equivoco, verdad??-y sus ojos dorados eran tan hermosos.

-Es que...-bajó la vista- me siento... tan solo.

-¿Solo?- le hizo levantar la vista, tomándolo de la barbilla- ¿Por qué solo?

-No tengo a nadie.

-Tu padre te adora

-Y yo-se apresuró a decir- pero no siento confianza y... no puedo contarle mis cosas. No tengo amigos... no tengo nada. Siento... envidia de Potter-dijo con evidente desprecio

-Harry es un chico encantador- podría pasarse la vida mirando esos ojos y esa sonrisa dulce.

-Él tiene todo

-Pero ha sufrido tanto

-Pero aún así lo tiene todo...tiene a sus amigos... a sus padres-Remus lo miró algo sorprendido- a gente que lo quiere... y a usted

-¿Y tu?

-Yo no

-Tu tienes a Lucius, a Narcisa, a Pansy... y por supuesto que a mi.

Draco lo miró, sorprendido, pero finalmente agradecido.

-¿Por qué eres así?- preguntó el rubio mirando al licántropo

-Así como?

-Así. Nunca te enojas?

-Claro que me enojo

-Porque siempre sonríes??

-Porque debería no hacerlo?

-No lo sé... Eres feliz?

-Sí, lo soy.

-Y antes lo eras?

-Cuando?

-Cuando estábamos en tercero?

-No

-Y porque sonreía??

-No crees que la vida es más fácil de llevar con una sonrisa?? Además... no porque yo esté molesto tengo derecho a molestar a los que me rodean.

Draco pareció meditar cada palabra y luego miró a Remus, analizándolo. ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce y tan bueno podía ser un hombre-lobo? ¿Cómo podía la vida ser tan injusta con quien menos lo merecía? ¿Cómo podía, con una sola mirada y una simple sonrisa, darle sentido a la vida? ¿Cómo podía hacer que ya nada pareciera tan malo si estaba su lado?

-Remus?

-Que?

-Te quiero

Los ojos dorados lo miraron asombrados, pero complacidos. Remus sonrió:

-Yo también te quiero, Draco.

4.

Esa mañana de sábado amaneció lloviendo torrencialmente así que se canceló la visita a Hogsmeade. Como no se podía salir a los terrenos, los alumnos vagaban algo aburridos por los terrenos y el tema principal era el Club de Duelo que se iniciaría el Lunes.

Harry, Mione y Ron conversaban tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor luego del almuerzo, puesto que ya habían echo sus tareas (Lily tuvo algo que ver en eso, puesto que cierto chico quería impresionar a su madre, que parecía haber sido bastante aplicada). James, Lily y Sirius habían salido esa misma mañana y Remus y Peter poco antes del almuerzo, sin dar muchas pistas sobre su paradero.

-Creo que habrá luego un torneo, o algo así-comentó Ron- por lo del Club, elegirán a los mejores de cada Casa y se hará un Torneo. Sería genial!!

-Me gustaría poder comenzar ya...-Harry se llevó una mano a la frente

-¿Qué pasa?-Mione miró al chico que había fruncido el ceño

-Nada- se quitó la mano de la frente y se apresuró a tomar el resto de jugo de calabaza que le quedaba en el vaso

-Te imaginas que yo pudiese ser un duelista- y hacía movimientos raros con la varita, para reír alegremente

-Yo también quiero ser duelista- sonreía Harry nuevamente, aunque no tan abiertamente- Me pregunto porque eligieron a Remus y no a Sirius como profesor de duelo

-Es muy claro- dijo Mione mirando interesada un libro, pero sin dejar de seguir la conversación

-¿A que te refieres?-el pelirrojo miró a la castaña, extrañado

-Remus fue en su época de estudiante campeón de Duelo- dijo la chica sin mirarlos

-De donde sacaste eso? O.O

-Tiene su nombre en dos trofeos de los que ustedes suelen limpiar- los miró como si fuese una regañada, pero suspiró- los he visto. ¿No lo habían visto?

-Nop –los dos

-Además... creo que Sirius jamás podría enseñarles a los Slytherin, primero los castigaría antes que eso. Sirius tiende a los favoritismos, y definitivamente, Slytherin no es su favorito

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo Ron mirándola de reojo

-¿Por qué Remus tiene un trofeo y Sirius no??- Harry se dio cuenta de lo mal que eso había sonado- Digo... no es que me moleste que Remus los tenga, es solo que... bueno... Sirius parece mejor en eso que Remus.

-Remus es muy ágil-Mione frunció el ceño

-Sí, pero ¿más ágil que Sirius o mi padre?? Ellos fueron los primeros de su generación y...

-Eso no significa que hayan sido los mejores en todo, Harry

-Sí, pero...

-¿Tienes idea de lo egoísta que suena eso, Harry?-Mione había dejado el libro y lo miraba fijamente- Es lógico que tengas favoritismos hacia tu padrino, pero no por eso tienes que quitarle mérito a Remus.

-No es eso. Es solo que no creo que Remus sea mejor que Sirius.... en Duelo.

-Creo que no tienes mucho aprecio por Remus

-Se lo tengo!! Es solo que...

-Estás molesto de que sea mejor en eso que Sirius o James

Harry frunció la boca en una mueca de molestia. Realmente le tenía aprecio a Remus, pero muchísimo más a James o Sirius... y...no sabía porque pero quería pensar que ellos eran mejor que Remus.. aunque sonase tonto y... terriblemente egoísta.

-En todo caso...si es más ágil se deberá a su condición.-dijo Harry aparentando despreocupación.

-No puedo creerlo de ti, Harry. Eres un...-la chica frunció los labios también y lo miró algo molesta- Mejor me voy.- y tomando sus cosa, se fue

-¿Harry?

-Dime Ron?

-Cual es el problema que Remus sea mejor en Duelo que Sirius?

-Bueno... Sirius parece mucho mejor que Remus y... sinceramente... no veo como Remus podría ganarle a Sirius. Remus es profesor... Sirius es auror.

-¿Y porque te da contra Remus y no contra tu padre??

-Ah!... bueno... creo que esperaba que Sirius y mi padre fuesen los mejores... no Remus

-No entiendo.

-Ni yo. En fin...auch!-se llevó la mano a la frente

-¿Qué pasó?- Ron se inclinó hacia delante para ver a Harry. No habían levantado muchas miradas y las que si habían mirado, simplemente se dedicaron a seguir en lo suyo.

-La cicatriz... me duele-se frotó con violencia la cicatriz.

-T-te duele??- Ron lo miró, levemente asustado

-Un poco... me escose en realidad.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a ver a Dumbledore-Ron lo miró intensamente- No... no habrá regresado, verdad?

-Vodlemort? No... no, supongo. Espero- le dio un escalofríos.

-O quizás deberías decírselo a tus padres

-Pero no están!

-Si están... están ahí. Vienen llegando

Harry se volteó para ver como James, Lily y Sirius venían entrando, con paso apresurado.

-Ven, acompáñame.

-Sí- el pelirrojo lo siguió al segundo

-¡James, Sirius!- Harry los alcanzó en el pasillo cuando estaban por subir las escaleras. James hizo una mueca de molestia y se llevó la mano al pecho al ver a Harry, pero no como de asombro, sino como si algo le molestara intensamente ahí.- James...

-Harry, en estos momentos...-comenzó Sirius, pero calló de pronto

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo al ver que su padre y su padrino intercambiaban miradas misteriosas y su madre lo miraba fijamente

-Esa cicatriz te la hizo Voldemort?- preguntó James

-¿Ah?- se llevó la mano a la cabeza

-¿No fue esa la única marca que el Avada Kedabra te dejó?

-Sí, pero...

-¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz?- preguntó Lily esta vez

-Sí, pero...

-Ven, acompáñanos. Ron, tu también- dijo Sirius apurando le paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Harry miró a su padre que parecía algo descompuesto, al mismo tiempo que sentía que el dolor de su cicatriz aumentaba- Maldición!

Sirius los llevó al despacho de Dumbledore en silencio y con apuro, murmuró una contraseña, y las gárgolas les dejaron subir a la oficina del Director.

-No tiendo nada- murmuró Harry

-Lo hemos sentido, Harry- Lily miró a su hijo, con comprensión- al igual que tú. Está impaciente

-Voldemort??- Harry miró a su madre, sin entender como ellos podían saberlo.

-Maldito Voldy!- James se frotó el pecho con molestia- Son las marcas, Harry

-¿Qué marcas??

-Tu cicatriz –dijo Sirius con rapidez, para desaparecer al segundo por una puerta, buscando al profesor Dumbledore

-Mi cicatriz??- los miró desconcertado

-Nosotros también tenemos una- dijo Lily- Nosotros también recibimos el Avada Kedabra -y se agarró con fuerza el antebrazo derecho

-Y estamos vivos- resopló James, para abrirse la camisa, que parecía molestarle demasiado.

Una cicatriz parecida a la de Harry cruzaba el pecho de su padre, aunque en mayor tamaño y parecía irritada.

5.

-Estás bien, Remus?? –Peter se acercó preocupado al licántropo, que se había arqueado de un momento a otro de dolor

-Sí... solo... dolió un poco- sonrió

-Una cicatriz?

-No sé... mis cicatrices no suelen doler- suspiró

-Pero ya pasó?

-Sí, ahora escose... pero no te preocupes. Ya pasó- sonrió tranquilizadoramente

-Que bueno... me asusté

-Tranquilo, Pete

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No!-Remus rió- no fue nada, ya pasó. De verdad quédate tranquilo.

-Sirius me mata si te pasa algo- sonrió Peter

Remus suspiró y se sentó en la cama de la habitación

-Sirius me trata como si fuese de porcelana

-Para él lo eres

-Pero no quiero que piense que soy tan débil

-Es porque te ama.

-Y lo entiendo, pero... ya da igual- volvió a suspirar. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos miraron la habitación

-Crees que no habrá problemas??-Peter mirando un mueble que había acomodado junto a una ventana que estaba tapizada con maderas y que apenas dejaban ver lo que había en el exterior

-Eso espero- Remus se quitó el sudor y sonrió alegremente- Al menos esto está algo más habitable.

La casa de los gritos no había sido habitada desde que Harry estaba en tercer año, así que el polvo los había echo estornudar tan solo cuando pusieron un pie ahí. Todo demasiado sucio, demasiado incómodo. Lo habían limpiado un poco y echo más habitable... aunque seguía estando en muy mal estado. El piso tenía hoyos, las paredes parecían haber sido rasgadas por una criatura especialmente peligrosa (no lo sabría Remus), los muebles destruidos... había manchas de sangre seca... pero además de eso... estaba bien.

-Creo que está bien

-Que trabajo, no?

-Síp.

-¿Sabes? Algunas veces me duele mucho esta mano- dijo Pete moviéndola

-Quizás sea porque esa fue la que te arrancó Voldemort- Remus le hizo flexionar la mano y a Peter le dio un escalofríos

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Jajaja. Lo siento... mejor?

-Algo

-Quizás deberías ejercitarla

-Yo creo que hoy la ejercité demasiado ya

-Flojo

-Oye!

-Jajajaja

-Jajaja... jaja... Remus?

-Dime?

-Creo que estoy esperando impaciente la noche de luna llena. Será como en los viejos tiempos, no?

-Oh! A divertirse a costa mía.- sonrió aparentando estar ofendido

-Pues... no había querido decirlo así, pero...

Volvieron a reír.

-Pete?

-Que?

-Como fue que... nos equivocamos tanto?

-Yo me equivoqué, no ustedes- Pete bajó la vista

-Eras nuestro amigo y no te ayudamos cuando flaqueaste- dijo Remus mirando a través de las maderas mal puestas de las ventanas

-No quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores

-Ni yo.

-Jamás te sentiste tentado... por Voldemort?

-Pues...- Remus miró pensativo el techo de la habitación- tentado no... pero si tuve miedo. Y mucho.

-Sí... yo también tuve miedo. Me perdonas??

-Por qué??

-Jamás te pedí perdón a ti... yo... yo hice que pensaras que Sirius era el traidor.

-Ya es pasado, Pete

-Me perdonas?

-Yo te perdone. Eres tú el que no te has perdonado- y le colocó la mano en la rubia cabeza para desordenarle el pelo

6.

- ¿QUÉ??-era la peor noticia que le habían dado a Severus Snape en mucho tiempo. Era casi lo peor que le había pasado en la vida... era... era un asco, vamos!. Si hasta pasó por su mente el hecho de renunciar, pero la confianza que Dumbledore le había prestado y depositado en él era más fuerte que su horror- Es en serio, Dumbledore?

-Sí, Severus... necesito que les des clases de Oclumancia a Lily, James y Harry nuevamente- dijo el anciano.

Le habían entrado unas ganas espantosas de llorar, pero en vez de eso suspiró y gruñó un 'está bien'.

No podía creer su maldita suerte. Darle clases a los Potter, Voldemort vivo, tener que soportar que el licántropo diese clases de Duelo a SUS alumnos y además tener que prepararle la maldita Wolfbane para que el maldito bicho que era Lupin no fuese peligroso. Gruñó, su vida era un caos.

-Sé que James sabe algo de Oclumancia y es bueno en ello, así que me interesa que te concentres principalmente en Lily y Harry, aunque sin descuidar a James

Bueno, ni tan malo. Claro que se iba a concentrar en Lily... y Harry. Hizo una mueca que podría haberse tomado por sonrisa.

-Cuando empezaremos?

-Lo antes posible.

-Hoy mismo?

-No. Mañana

-Está bien.

-Les diré que mañana a las nueve se presenten aquí

-Sí.

-Bien, Severus. Te deseo suerte- sonrió el anciano antes de retirarse

Suerte? No iba a necesitar suerte, iba a necesitar un milagro. Suspiró.

7.

El domingo amaneció nublado, pero la lluvia había cesado, eso sí hacía un frío espantoso. No había mucho movimiento, y corría un viento inusual para la época.

-Mmmmmm... se quejó Sirius mientras escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada y tanteaba con la mano derecha el lado izquierdo de la cama, buscando el calor de su compañero –Mooony.... mmmm... tengo frío.

-Y yo sueño- el licántropo se tapó con las sábanas, porque el animago las había pasado a llevar y el frío era bastante, todo sin abrir los ojos.

-Abrázame, ya?- y lo buscaba a ciegas porque no pensaba abrir lo ojos tampoco

-Quita la almohada primero- gruñó el castaño cuando notó algo blando donde debía estar el torso de su esposo.

-Perdona... ya.- y se aferró a la cintura estrecha del licántropo- Que rico... ahora sí.-Y colocó la cabeza en el pecho del chico- como me gusta estar aquí.

-Me destapas!... eso... -se acomodó también

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual los dos parecieron pensar, algo adormilados aún, algo.

-Moony, amorcito?

-Mmmmmmmm...?

-Que día es hoy?

-No té –y rió levemente

-No tabes?

-Nop

-Mmmm... oye, pero abrázame!- se quejó antes de subir un poco y acurrucar él al lobo entre sus brazos

-Ah! Que rico!- y se acomodó

-Que hora serán?

-Hora de que el lobo despierte??-Remus abrió un ojo para ver hacia arriba la cara adormilada de Sirius y como un mechón moreno le caía sobre la frente de manera muy sexy.

-Ah!... hora del lobito juguetón- apareció una sonrisa, para nada dormida y se abrieron unos ojos grises

-Auu- aulló suavecito antes de encaramarse sobre el animago

-Sabes??- lo miró intensamente mientras Remus se dedicaba a acariciar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos

-Que?-preguntó risueño

-Me gustan los días de Luna Llena-y lo besó apasionadamente.

Las manos del animago bajaron hasta la delgada cintura y de ahí por las estrechas caderas, sin dejar de besarse. Las manos del licántropo comenzaron a acariciar el torso desnudo del animago. Cuando la boca se deslizó al cuello pálido, el lobo ronroneó suavecito y el animago mordió levemente, lo que hizo que el castaño soltara un profundo sonido de placer.

Un solo movimiento y rodaron por la cama; ahora el animago estaba sobre el licántropo y se dedicaba a quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama, pero el lobo no estaba dispuesto a tomar la pasividad, no en Luna Llena. Y Comenzó a morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Black, quien había comenzado a acariciar los pezones el otro.

En que momento ambos quedaron desnudos, ninguno lo supo... Sirius acarició sus caderas estrechas con suma devoción mientras el licántropo se dedicaba a lo que más les gusta a los de su especie... morder.

Remus se abrazó a su cuello y Sirius aprovechando la ocasión deslizó una almohada para que se sentara sobre ella... lo acomodó, sin dejar de acariciarlo y haciendo que el lobo gimiera cada momento más alto. Le abrió las piernas y las flexionó sobre la cama, y le tocó a él acomodarse entre ellas... y deslizó besos por su vientre. El lobo de arqueó con desesperación... Sirius besó la punta del erecto miembro y volvió a su labios mientras acariciaba sus muslos y el lobo se frotaba contra él.

Tocaron la puerta de la alcoba... intentaron dejarlo pasar. Sirius lo hizo sentarse de tal modo que pudiera penetrarlo sin tener que voltearlo, pero el lobo no cooperaba mucho, quería seguir el juego...

Otra vez la puerta...

Sirius masajeó la entrepierna del otro chico y mordió suavemente sus hombros... Remus le lamió dócilmente la mejilla, con evidente excitación... el lobo se quedó más tranquilo, esperando ser poseído, y el animago pudo acomodarlo a su manera y metió un dedo, dilatando la entrada... Remus soltó un gemido, que se intensificó cuando Sirius decidió meter un segundo dedo...

Otra vez la puerta...

Los reemplazó por su sexo y Remus se aferró a su espalda mientras gemía de dolor. Parecía que no había lubricado lo suficiente...la puerta lo tenía nervioso...

Y la puerta otra vez...

Adoptó un ritmo y los gemidos de dolor fueron reemplazados por profundos suspiros de placer...

Pero alguien volvió a insistir y la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un:

-Dios! –James tenía las gafas puestas, pero no las necesitaba para saber lo que pasaba. Se llevó las manos a los oídos- Te dije que era Luna Llena!!-gritó por sobre los gemidos –MALDITO SEAS PETER PETTIGREW!!!

-JAJAJAJAJA-se escuchaba la risa del cuarto merodeador desde afuera

Remus y Sirius soltaron un profundo suspiro de satisfacción al mismo tiempo y el animago cayó sobre el licántropo, mientras repartía suaves besos en su pecho.

-¿Te importa, Prongs? Intento tener privacidad con Moony- Sirius se irguió levemente para ver a Prongs, luego de un momento de recuperar el aliento.

-No, si no hace falta que me lo digas. Lo veo bien- James saludó con una sonrisa y la mano a Remus, quien sonrió también para reír suavemente, cosa que en cualquier otro día del mes no hubiese hecho en esa situación.-Disculpa Moony, es culpa de Wormtail.

-Ahora nos dejas continuar??- Padfoot lo miró fastidiado

-Sí, pero no terminaron ya?

-Prongs...¦lt;/p>

-No lo digo por curiosidad nada más . –mirada asesina- Oye, apúrense eso sí que hoy tenemos que ir al Ministerio en media hora salimos- y salió de la habitación algo asustado por los instintos asesinos que podría haber despertado en Sirius

-Uf!!- Padfoot se inclinó sobre el licántropo- Ves para lo que molestan?

-Tienen razón, Paddy

-Sí, pero podrían haber esperado que termináramos... tendremos que levantarnos

-No aún-rió el licántropo antes de lanzarse sobre el otro hombre, y ambos cayeron de la cama.

-Cuando aprenderán a usar los malditos hechizos silenciadores??-gruñó James mientras se lavaba los dientes con un concierto de gemidos, leves, pero audibles.

A las siete de la mañana estaban listos y recogieron a los chicos, léase Harry, Ron y Hermione, frente al cuadro del frutero, el que daba a las cocinas

-¿Cómo nos iremos?-preguntó Ron

-Emmmm.... yo me voy con Moony en Silver- Sirius miró a Remus que rió divertido por algo que parecía solo ellos entendía

-¿Qué es Silver?-preguntó Ron

-Su motocicleta- sonrió Peter

-No, nos iremos con polvos _flu_- dijo James luego de pensarlo un poco- Dumbledore así lo dispuso.

-Buuuu, que mal- Remus hizo un puchero.

-Después entonces, Moony- lo consoló Sirius dándole palmaditas en el hombro

Entraron a las cocinas, y sin problemas se trasladaron al Ministerio.

-Bien, ahora ustedes se quedan acá con Moony mientras nosotros vamos a declarar- dijo James- ya verán que todo sale bien... pero igualmente crucen los dedos.

-¿Donde está el profesor?-preguntó de pronto Ron

-Y Sirius??-preguntó Harry

-Demonios... porque tiene que ser Luna Llena hoy?- James miró a Lily que sonrió divertida y le dio una palmadita de confort en la espalda.

-Ahí estamos!!- Remus sonrió divertido, y acalorado, apareciendo con un Sirius algo agitado, por el color de sus mejillas.

-No puedes hacer eso en otro momento, LUNÁTICO- lo miró con fingido enfado, James

-Es mi forma de desearle suerte- hizo un pucherito muy tierno- No me retes, Prongs

-Bien, está bien... ¿Pete?

-Aquí!

-Ya... los cuatro acá. Moony, cuida a los chicos

-Síp- e hizo un saludo al estilo militar. James miró a los muchachos un momento y luego se acercó:

-Chicos??

-Sí?

-Es la Luna. Mejor cuiden ustedes a Remus- suspiró

-Emmmm. Sí. No te preocupes. Suerte!!

Y se sentaron a esperar. Tras la primera hora, Harry se comenzó a impacientar y Remus a perder su euforia 'lunar'.No había señales de nada, solo que el Ministerio había comenzado a llenarse y mucha gente pasaba por ahí, así que Harry se tapó lo más posible su cicatriz y siguió esperando

-Hola, Remus-saludó Tonks, que pasaba por ahí

-Hola- sonrió, aunque algo nervioso

-¿No tienen noticias aún?

-No.-negó con la cabeza

-Mmmm. Hola Harry, Mione, Ron!

-Hola

-Hola Tonks

-Hi

-¿Y donde es?-preguntó Tonks luego de darles una sonrisa a los chicos

-En la sala número diez del Tribunal- contestó el abatido licántropo que no dejaba de mirar la hora.

-Vaya... ¿Cuándo crees que termine?

-No lo sé

-Avísame cuando terminen.... –Tonks suspiró, nerviosa también, pero sonrió al ver a alguien a lo lejos- Mira, ahí está Kingsley. Kingsley!!- gritó llamando su atención

-Oh!! Remus!!- el mago moreno se acercó para saludar al grupo- Harry, Hermione, Ron... que bueno verlos...

-Están esperando a Sirius-aclaró Tonks

-Hoy era la audiencia?-Kingsley miró al mago pálido

-Sí. Están hace una hora ahí dentro- suspiró Remus- ¿Crees que estén bien??

-Por supuesto- sonrió el moreno- Si quieren me puedo quedar un momento acompañándolos

-Sería genial...

-Bueno, yo me voy. Recuerda avisarme, Remus- se despidió Tonks

-¿Kingsley? –preguntó Harry esta vez, sentado junto al moreno y Ron –No han demorado mucho ya?

-Pues... es un caso difícil- palmeó la espalda de Remus, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione- pero creo que todo saldrá bien. No pueden condenarlo.

-Eso espero-suspiró Remus

Pasó otra hora más. Kingsley tenía que trabajar así que se despidió, pero les mandó con un funcionario unos cafés y siguieron esperando.

-¿Remus?- Mione se sentó junto al licántropo que miraba el suelo fijamente

-Dime

-Emmmm... tu... nunca te casaste?

-Eh?- Remus miró a la chica algo confundido, pero finalmente sonrió- porque me lo preguntas??

-Por curiosidad tal vez. Te molesta?

-No, es solo que... prefiero no contestar esa pregunta

-Ah!- Mione miró a Harry y Ron que miraban pasar a la gente, sin tomar en cuenta la conversación- Tú... quieres mucho a Sirius

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos

-Pero me refiero que pareciera que... te preocupas más por él que por James, por ejemplo

Remus sonrió y pensó la respuesta apenas unos segundos

-De la misma manera en la que tu te preocupas más por Harry, supongo. Creo que es porque congeniamos mejor

La chica se puso roja y no volvió a preguntar nada más.

A las diez de la mañana, cuando Ron ya cabeceaba de sueño por a espera y Mione iba por la mitad del libro que había traído, un grito los hizo sobresaltarse a los cuatro:

- MOONY!!! –y era la voz de Sirius

Moony saltó y sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde provenía la voz, seguido, desde lejos, por los jóvenes estudiantes. Remus sacó su varita dispuesto a lo que fuese. Pelearía y mordería a quien fuese necesario antes de permitir que se lo llevasen de nuevo a Azkaban

-MOONY!!!- Sirius estaba bien, nadie lo estaba deteniendo ni nada. Es más tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le sonrió y abrió los brazos- SOY LIBRE!!! SOY INOCENTE!!!

-Sirius...- simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos

-Mi nombre estará limpio...-lo abrazó dulcemente

-Chicos, no se emocionen, vienes los niños- rió James

-Estaba preocupado...-susurró Moony ignorando a James

-Lo sé. Perdóname...-lo besó tiernamente- Te amo tanto...

-Los niños...-cantó Peter

-¿Sirius?-Harry miró a su padrino que sonreía, mientras Remus hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore- ¡Viva!!!

-Soy libre!!! SOY LIBRE OTRA VEZ!!!- y Sirius lo abrazó

8.

Los dos en silencio, sentados juntos, pero sin decir nada. A pesar de todo, el silencio era reconfortante. Draco suspiró con cierto sentimiento de alegría que no recordaba haber sentido

-Que pasará de ahora en adelante?-preguntó de pronto el chico rubio

-No lo sé.

-Quisiera que Él estuviese muerto... debería haber sido así, verdad?

-Sí. Todos lo queríamos así.

-Tú volverás a luchar?-Draco miró los ojos dorados que miraban el cielo nublado

-Sí.

-Pero... y si algo te pasa?

-Hay cosas que debemos hacer... aunque no queramos

-¿Quieres luchar?

-No... quiero estar en paz, y disfrutar lo que algún tiempo me fue arrebatado.

-Podrías morir... y no podría soportar eso- bajó la vista

Remus lo miró y sonrió dulcemente. Le besó la frente con cariño fraternal

-Hay cosas por las que vale la pena perder la vida.

-No concibo aquello.-se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos dorados

-Por los sueños, por amistad... o por amor.

-Quizás sea porque soy un Slytherin –bajó la vista, avergonzado- ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de darla por amor.

-Es porque aún no te has enamorado verdaderamente. Cuando lo hagas... entenderás a que me refiero.

Draco miró los ojos dorados brillantes y el cabello color miel. Era adorable con esa sonrisa de niño inocente...

-Quiero protegerte-dijo de pronto con firmeza

-A mi?-rió suavemente- soy yo el que debe protegerte

-Pero no lo digo como alumno a profesor. Lo digo como amigo a... amigo.

-Lucharás de nuestro lado?

-Lucharé a tu lado

-Y tu padre?

-Mi padre es de Dumbledore... aunque no le gusten muchas cosas

-Tu padre es un buen hombre... digan lo que digan

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí.

-Porque?

-Porque dejó sus ideales de lado y abrió los ojos por lo más valioso que puede tener un hombre

-Que?

-Tú. Su hijo.

-Porque la gente prefiere salvar a su hijo y no a su pareja?

-No es eso

-Entonces?

-Un hijo es una prueba concreta de amor. Aún cuando una de las partes muera... seguirá viva, en ese hijo.

-Mis padres no se aman

-Sin embargo, cada uno dio lo mejor de sí- y le acarició suavemente el rostro- no pudo haber mejor resultado

-Crees que soy importante??

-Eres un chico muy especial, Draco.

-Nunca me dicen eso. Mi padre tampoco...

-Lucius no sabe como expresarse

-Yo lo aprecio mucho... ¿Sabes?

-Que?

-Creo que yo podría dar la vida por ti

Rió, divertido, pero finalmente agregó:

-Yo también la daría por ti.

9.

A las nueve de ese domingo, la familia se presentó en la puerta. Lily tratando de parecer tranquila. Harry con rostro de indiferencia y James con una mueca de profundo desagrado.

-Pasen. Y a mi no me agrada más que a ti esto, Potter

-Ya lo creo. –gruñó James.

-Siéntense...-miró a Lily. Harry frunció el ceño, James gruñó- Pensé que Black era el perro

-Bravo, al menos sabes diferenciarnos...creí que estaba más allá de tus capacidades

-James...-Lily tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó con suavidad. Los tres se sentaron en absoluto silencio frente al escritorio del profesor de Pociones

-Bueno, ya saben que están aquí para aprender Oclumancia y...-pareció esperar un comentario de James, peor nada llegó así que prosiguió- es una rama de la magia que impide que las intrusiones y las influencias mágicas penetren la mente. Todos ustedes han forjado una especie de conexión con el Señor Oscuro...

-Voldy -sonrió James a Harry, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa de diversión ante el nombre

-Potter... eso no es gracioso-gruñó Snape

-Lo siento... Snivellus- sonrisa inocente

-Puedes seguir, Severus- sonrió Lily y le apretó las manos fuertemente a Harry y a James, uno sentado a cada lado de ella. Los dos se quejaron y la miraron, James taimado, Harry asombrado.

-Como iba diciendo... parecen haber formado una conexión con El SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS –miró a James que había comenzado a mirar el despacho, suspiró y siguió- Empezaremos uno por uno...Potter, tu primero.

Harry se puso de pie nervioso y sacó su varita como ya lo había echo el año anterior. Aunque por un lado se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que sus padres estaban ahí, por otro sentía que no podía dejar que Snape se burlara de él.

-Que tal si yo empiezo primero??- dijo James cuando Snape iba a comenzar

-No. Él empezará primero.- preparó la varita otra vez

-Pero yo quiero empezar primero-James sonrió

-Que te quedes quieto.-gruñó Snape

-Pero yo quiero...

-QUE TE CALLES!!!-le gritó el profesor de pociones

-PERO YO QUIERO SER PRIMERO!!!-saltó James

-MIERDA!!! MADURA, POTTER!!!

-Pero que genio... –rió bajito

-Bien, ahora que Potter ha decidido comportarse como un adulto... –miró a Harry- ¿Listo?- pero Harry se estaba riendo bajito también y Snape hizo rechinar los dientes- LISTO!?

-Sí... señor- levantó la varita también, Harry

-Vamos ,Harry

-Que te calle, Potter!!- miró a James que miraba para otro lado.

-Jamsie??-dijo Lily esta vez

-Dime, amor?

-Deja que empiece

-Como tu digas- sonrió

-Bien... _Legeremens!_

Harry ya tenía algo de experiencia en ello así que trató de concentrarse, pero por su mente ya comenzaban a pasar una multitud de imágenes, como si fuese una película.

Se veía con once años navegando por el lago en una barquita con otros alumnos primero, y sentado a su lado estaba Ron... se veía con trece años mirando como Remus abrazaba Sirius en la Casa de los Gritos... nunca se había detenido a mirar esa escena y esta vez le pareció que veía algo más, pero la imagen fue suplantada por otra en la que tenía catorce y sobrevolaba sobre un dragón frente a todo el colegio... y entonces se veía con quince años y Sirius atravesando el velo...

-NOOOO!!!- cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el despacho de Snape, este estaba frotándose la cabeza y de él salía sangre, un finísimo hilo.

-Estás bien, Harry?-preguntó Lily con preocupación. Al otro lado estaba James

-¿Estás bien??-preguntó el animago con los ojos cafés llenos de preocupación

-Sí, sí- sonrió levemente. Que bien se sentía cuando los veía a su lado... sonrió y tomó su varita. Lily le ayudó a levantarse. James miraba de reojo a Snape, como aparentando que no lo veía- Estoy bien.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-lo alentó James revolviéndole el pelo- Snivellus no pudo contra ti.

-No fue lo suficientemente rápido. No le subas el ego que ya lo tiene por las nubes... como el tuyo.-gruñó Snape

-Ja. Tiene conciencia de que es genial. Jajaja-y reía, muy contento al parecer

-Quieres intentarlo tú?- lo miró con odio

-Por supuesto.-y sonrió con engreimiento.- Harry, mira como lo hace tu...-James se rascó la cabeza-en que cosas pienso!. Mira como lo hago, Harry- y le sonrió.

Esta vez James miró con odio a Snape y este le devolvió la mirada de igual manera. No podía saberse que rostro irradiaba más odio.

_-Legeremens!_

James no estaba concentrado definitivamente. La primera imagen que vio fue cuando tenía trece... Remus estaba llorando, con el pijama con sangre y heridas en todo el cuerpo y él y los otros lo miraban... se vio a los catorce cuando Sirius le daba un codazo luego que Lily Evans lo mirara con desprecio y Sirius le decía 'creo que le gustas'... se vio a los quince humillando a Snape frente todo el colegio... se vio a los dieciséis frente a dos de sus mejores amigos, Remus con el rostro muy rojo, Sirius mirándolo desafiante... con la mano de Remus entre la suya... se vio a los diecisiete... bailando con Lily en la fiesta de graduación. Se vio a los diecinueve, en el altar de una iglesia, mirando a Lily entrar con un vestido precioso y sus ojos verdes brillando... vio a Sirius besando a Remus mientras Peter reía... vio a Lily sonriéndole dulcemente mientras él acariciaba su pancita de siete meses... se vio hombro a hombro con Sirius luchado contra mortífagos...se vio a los veintitrés, con un precioso bebé de ojos verdes en los brazos, mientras Sirius saltaba por toda la habitación y Lily le secaba las lágrimas que humedecían sus anteojos...

-QUE ES ESO???!!!- James se encontró de rodillas, con Snape algo magullado con el escritorio volteado a un lado

-James...- Lily se acercó de nuevo.

-J-ames..- Harry miró a su padre, pero este se levantó y evitó a Lily para tomar por la solapa de la túnica a Snape y estrecharlo contra la pared.

-Potter, suéltame!- trató de defenderse

-Quien era?? QUIEN ERA ESE BEBÉ?- James tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la cara roja de rubia. A Harry se le helaron los huesos –Me lo vas decir Snivellus... DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?!!

10.

El lobo se acurrucó junto al perro sobre la cama de la habitación. La rata se acomodó sobre el lomo del perro. La noche se alzaba tranquila. La luna llena brillaba con esplendor entre las nubes.

El lobo se movió... inquieto. El perro le lamió el hocico con cariño, pero el lobo aulló... el lobo volvió a aullar... un aullido desgarrador que rompió el silencio de la noche.

El perro trató de tranquilizarlo, lamiéndolo y acurrucándose junto a él... la rata llamó su atención desde la cornisa de la ventana.. y el perro se acercó... y miró entre maderos.

Se acomodó junto al lobo nuevamente, dándole protección y Padfoot ladró

Ladró

Ladró a la luna llena, roja, que se alzaba en el cielo negro.

CONTINUARÁ....

AH! que rápido actualice esta vez... me asombro de mi misma XD. Bueno, primero que nada Quiero agradecer por todos los reviews (50 AL FIN!!!!) porque me ayudan a seguir este fics y porque me gustan mucho , así dan ganas de escribir. Bueno, ahora dejo de aburrir y hago las clásicas preguntas...

¡A que Draco está lindísimo!!!- Y tan tierno que se nos puso el niño... eso le da punto con el lobito. ¿Que tal ahora que Sirisu es libre?? Claro que habrá problemas porque Peter no saldrá invicto, pero... ya veremos... ¿Que opinan de las cicatrices??? Y Peter no fue muerto por Voldemort, por eso no tiene la cicatriz... jajaja...¿Y que James haya descubierto que tiene un hijo?? A mi me gustó la forma que lo descubrió XD. ¿Para que querrá Voldy a Remus??? Ni se lo imaginan... ;;

Y ahora los reviews...

Florchi Black: OLA SIS!!!!! te he dicho que estás loka?? XD Gracias!!! SI!!! 50 REVIEWS!!! que feliz soy!!! ahora vamos por los 100, jajaja, que exigente U.U. Buenos. Besitos para uqe no me mates y subir esto rápido

ArashiK: OLA!!! Oye... eres chilena??? YO TAMBIÉN!!!! XD... no querís darme tu msn, para hablar??? claro, si quieres jejejeje. No quieres que capturen a Moony... pues... espero que no sufras mucho...porque el lobito va a sufrir, pero no te preocues, le tengo tanto cariño, que no dejaré que le maten. XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo, Draco está cambiando, lentamente... pero es un Malfoy. Eloisa?? Un personaje inventado... que hará que Remus ponga a prueba su paciencia como profesor y su capacidad para mantenerse neutral. Muchos besos, que estés bien.

Neli Black: Ola!! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic, en especial luego de ver, que... este estilo no parece ser muy frecuentado por ti (me fui a tu bio.jejeje, me refiero al slash Sirius/Remus) Emm... supongo que te gustará que James haya notado que tiene un hijo... de ahora en adelante las conexiones para ser quien es son bastante fàciles. Muchos besos, gracias

Paula Yemeroly: Ola!!Sip, celos son amor, pero igual es difãil. Voldy quiere la sangre del lobito. Sirius no puede controlar sus celos, pero hará lo posible y Remus confá en Sirius, pero... todo tiene su límite.Lo de Lucius... XD... propuestas indecorosas?? jajaja, pos algo parecido. Tienes bastante iamginación... XD ¿tienes msn? para conversar, digo yo, pero si no quieres, no importa. XD. Jajaja, muchas gracias pro tu review, y gracias por detenerte y darte el tiempo de ver las preguntas. Besos

Nelly Esp: Ola!!! Por supuesto que el trï maravilla se dará cuenta de la relacíon de lso dos merodeadores, pero... ellos intentan ser discretos y, vamos... a ti se te pasaría por la mente si estuviese en su lugar. XD. A mi no...Muchas gracias portu review. Felices fiestas y muchos besos.

Zenobia Lupin: OLA WAPA!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! eres estupenda, me encantan tus reviews.XD. Le harán bromas... espero que te haya gustado la forma de comportarse de James con Snivellus (me encanta ese ciervo XD). Muchas gracias pro fijarte en esos detalles, como las conversaciones y todo eso. XD, de verdad es muy emotivo.Voldy quiere a Moony, para... no puedo decirlo, jajaja... pero va a sufrir el lobito, lamentblemente. Matar a Bella?? Pos... ganas no me falta, está por verse. MUCHOS BESOS!!! oye, quieres darme tu msn?? jejeje, solo si quieres, para conversar . Besos, cuídate.

Ivita Black MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!Cuidate!

Florchi: tu amiga del alma: OLA SIS PRECIOSA!!!! XD Muchas gracias pro tu review... ya era hora. XD No, broma... pobres ojitos (le abanica los ojos). Y bueno, Voldy.... mi pobre lobito... algo muy malo, solo eso puedo decir. XD. Autógrafo?? MIO??? O.O gracias, pero... de verdad??? XD besotes!!!

Ladydi: Ola!!! Obra maestra?? haces que me sonroje. Muchas gracias!!! Jajajaj.. Kingsley?? pos... una amiga me metió la idea en la cabez y no pude evitar ponerlo. XD No te preocupes que habrá romance para Harry también, aunque no sé con quien aún... me inclino por, lo que al parecer, es tu predilección. Mione me agrada mucho, pero Draco... en fin. Está por verse. Muchos besos


	7. Herido

_Capítulo 8: Herido_

1.

-DIMELO, MALDITA SEA-le gritó Potter

-Que me sueltes, estúpido animal-se defendió Snape

-Te voy a partir la cara, idiota. DIMELO AHORA!

-James... James, por Dios, suéltalo- lo trató de tranquilizar la pelirroja- De que hablas? Que hijo?

-Un hijo, Lil... NOSOTROS TENEMOS UN HIJO! DIME DONDE ESTÁ-estrelló nuevamente a Snivellus

-JAMES- Sirius fue el que abrió la puerta del despacho de un solo empellón- JAMES, DEJA A SNIVELLUS TRANQUILO. MORTÍGAFOS ATACAN UN CENTRO COMERCIAL EN LONDRES!.

James miró con odio a Snape, pero lo soltó con asco.

-No te me escapas más, idiota- le murmuró antes de tomar su varita y salir tras Sirius

-Se acabaron las clases por hoy- dijo Lily aún algo aturdida- Harry, ve a tu habitación

-Quiero ir con ustedes- dijo Harry alarmado

-No. Esto es solo para la Orden

-Pero...

-Sube a tu habitación- Lily sacó su varita y fue tras su esposo.

Por el pasillo mientras tanto corrían tres de los cuatro merodeadores, con expresión de profundo desconcierto y de rabia.

¿Qué pasó, James?

-Luego te cuento. ¿Dónde iremos?

-Nos trasladaremos en el despacho de Dumbledore- Sirius los guiaba

¿Qué pasará con Moony?

-Nada, nada... luego hablamos Prongs. Ya lo dijiste tú.

-La luna está roja-murmuró Peter obviando la conversación de los otros dos.

¿Roja?

-Como la sangre...

Dumbledore los esperaba en su despacho, con expresión seria, nada que ver con su expresión bonachona de costumbre. Miró a su derecha, donde la profesora McGonagall esperaba con una horrible bata escocesa.

-Minerva, dile a Lily que se quede y que vele por la seguridad de Harry y los demás alumnos en cuanto llegue. Nosotros nos vamos.

-Sí, Albus.

Los cuatro tocaron un cartón viejo y al momento estaban en una marea de gente que corría y gritaba destruyendo todo a su paso, y en donde saltaban haces de luz roja, verde y morado. El cielo se veía a través del techo de vidrio roto, estaba teñido de distintos colores, la gente se apretujaba, gritaba... a empujones James se mantuvo cerca de Pete, pero Sirius fue inevitablemente arrastrado lejos, por un grupo de _muggles_ que corrían despavoridos. Lo último que vieron fue a Sirius con la mano alzada, tratando de hacerse camino a codazos.

Había aurores, _muggles_ locos corriendo por todas partes, mortífagos, demonios, todo era un caos, pero lo peor... eran los vampiros.

-_¡HELIUS_-gritó James haciendo que de su varita brotara una luz muy poderosa y cegadora que hizo al vampiro que se lanzaba contra él, retroceder lastimado y con quemaduras.-Demonios- y no era una expresión- PETE, CUIDADO CON LOS DEMONIOS!

-_Expelliarmus!_

-_Incendio!_

-_Impedimenta!_

-Porquerías! Mierda... no me toques- le pegó un codazo a un vampiro y lo atacó con un _Helius_

¿Estás bien, Prongs?

-Síp... ¿tú?

-También. Será mejor que no nos separemos en este caos.!

-SIRIUS-gritó, pero su voz se perdía entre los aullidos de dolor y los gritos histéricos.

Un muggle pasó corriendo frente a ellos... un rayo morado lo desintegró al instante.

Por el otro lado de la confusión, un grupo de aurores se enfrentaban a duras penas con un enjambre de demonios...

-JAMES! PETER! –gritó Sirius abriéndose pasó entre los demonios¿Dónde mierda se metieron¡PRONGS! WORMTAIL!

-Hola, primo-sonrió una mujer que se había plantado frente a él con desenvoltura. Fue un solo segundo el que demoró en saber la identidad de la encapuchada.

-Bellatrix...- Sirius levantó la varita al reconocer los ojos grises, como los suyos, tras una máscara oscura

-Mucho tiempo...

-Desde que me hiciste caer tras el maldito velo, creo.

-Te extrañé

-Imagino cuanto, zorra- murmuró

¿Qué vocabulario es ese?

¿Qué quieres¿Matarme? No será tan fácil esta vez.

-No busco pelear contigo, primo... no hoy al menos.

¿Qué buscas entonces?

-Por aquí anda tu amigo inseparable del alma, verdad?

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo a James... o te juro que lo lamentarás- le dirigió una mirada asesina al tiempo que sujetaba más fuerte su varita.

-Pensé que era al lobo al que te follabas.

-No hables así de Moony- la apuntó peligrosamente con la varita.

-Nunca lo entendí... que te gustaba de follarte a un animal?

-_AVERNO!_

-_CRUCIO!_

Ambos lo evadieron, pero se miraron intensamente.

-Esa maldición no deberías usarla, primito. Está prohibida también. Es mala, muy mala- y rió

-No me darás clases de moral tú, Bellatrix- dijo Sirius con una intensa mirada de odio.

La mirada de los ojos platas se enfrentaron nuevamente... esta vez no necesitaron palabras para saber lo que se recriminaban mutuamente. Bellatrix habló con expresión dolida:

-Jamás te perdonaré eso, Sirius

-No le llegas ni a los talones, perra.

¿Te gusta que es salvaje¿Te gusta que te arañe y muerde cuando lo follas-rió de manera trastornada

-Ni siquiera vale la pena explicártelo. Jamás podrías entenderlo... por eso lo elegí a él.

-_CRUCIO!_

Sirius soltó la varita por el dolor. Un dolor horroroso que se extendía desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del pelo. Los huesos parecían que se quebrara, los músculos desagarraban, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable... era un dolor inhumado, y escuchaba la risa de esa mujer, como enloquecida... y oía cosas que le decía pero que el dolor no le dejaba procesar..

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas... cuando mi Señor lo tenga, no te quedará nada! Es lo que les espera a los que se revelan a nuestro Señor! Y luego, mi Señor... SE PROCLAMARÁ DIOS!

-_Stupefy- _gritó la voz conocida de James

La mujer salió disparaba por el hechizo y cayó pesadamente al suelo, soltando su varita y terminando con el dolor de Sirius, que cayó de rodillas tratando de que sus pulmones se llenasen de aire, pero el dolor era simplemente terrible.

¡Padfoot- fue el pequeño Pete el que se acercó corriendo al animago, blandiendo su varita, con un horrible corte sobre el ojo derecho que le impedía la vista por aquel lado¿cómo estás?

-_Crucio!_-gritó Bellatrix

-_Dementius!_-atacó James

-PRONGS, CUIDADO-gritó Sirius

-_Helius-_ los defendía Peter de los vampiros que atacaban

-Mi varita... necesito mi varita- Sirius tomó su varita desesperadamente- Aquí! _Desmaius!_

El hechizo no dio en el blanco y un grito de Peter alertó a Sirius y James. Sirius los protegió a él y a Peter con un _Protego_. James que había bajado la guardia esquivó por milímetros un poderoso _Averno,_ lo que no le dio tiempo de contraatacar. Cuando estuvo listo, la mujer se había perdido entre la marea de gente.

2.

-James- Lily se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó suavemente cuando los tres merodeadores se presentaron en la enfermería ese día Lunes en la madrugada.

El estado de los tres no era grave, pero francamente, sí muy lamentable. Peter tenía un corte sobre la ceja que sangraba mucho y cojeaba, Sirius tenía la camisa echa jirones, el labio inferior roto y numerosos moretones, mientras que James ostentaba varios cortes en brazos y cara y su brazo derecho sangraba y parecía que no podía moverlo.

-Estoy bien, linda. Tranquila- la besó en la frente, sin soltar su brazo derecho que parecía provocarle un terrible dolor.

¿Paddy-Remus lo miraba con ojos asustados de una cama

-Ya, ya, estoy aquí, lobito- y se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa¿cómo estás?

-Bien- pero tocó con dedos temblorosos el labio inferior de Sirius que dio un respingo, pero luego tomó la mano del licántropo y la besó amorosamente

¿Bien¿Y porque entonces esa venda en la frente- lo miró con ojos tiernos

-Ah- Remus bajó la vista- es que el lobo estaba muy nervioso anoche... creo que la Wolfbane no logró reprimir los instintos asustados del lobo y traté de esconderme, pero me golpeé. No es nada. Madame Pomfrey ya lo revisó.

Lily había ayudado a Peter a sentarse en la cama derecha adjunta a la de Remus, y James se dejó caer en la izquierda.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó-preguntó Lily al ver que ninguno hablaba

-Voldemort- suspiró James- había un grupo enorme de demonios, algunos vampiros y un grupo considerable de mortífagos. No sé de donde sacó tantos, bastantes murieron durante la última batalla había dicho Dumbledore, no?

-Sí- Sirius asintió- Dumbledore está ahora con Amelia Bones, la Ministro de Magia. La gente está asustada, y aunque han tratado de minimizar los daños, hay un centenar al menos de _muggles_ muertos- Lily se llevó las manos a la boca- la versión oficial es un atentado terrorista, parece que está muy de moda entre muggles. –suspiró con cansancio

¿Y que hará el Ministerio-preguntó Remus

-No saben... no esperaban... nadie esperaba que Voldemort se pusiera al descubierto tan rápido... creemos que... o sea, yo creo quiere algo, necesita algo y por eso se puso al descubierto, para conseguirlo, pero pueden ser ideas mías- dijo James algo abatido- Lo cierto es que está cundiendo el pánico... Dumbledore no lo dice, pero...

-Teme que destituyan a Amelia del cargo- terminó Sirius- '_El Profeta'_ ya comenzó las críticas y muy fuertemente. Sería terrible que la sacaran y pusieran a un idiota como Fudge nuevamente.

¡Ustedes- la voz de Madame Pomfrey los sobresaltó¡Tiéndanse en las camas, los atenderé en un segundo- y miró a los tres animagos

Remus y Lily se rieron levemente. Los otros se tendieron y se pusieron los pijamas que la estricta mujer les ordenó, cuando estuvieron listos notaron que Remus se había vestido, y los esperaba para despedirse.

-A donde vas-preguntó Sirius, extrañado

-Es Lunes, Paddy. Tengo clases a primera hora con Slytherin de tercer grado.-sonrió- Vendré a verlos en cuando tenga tiempo. Además hoy comienza el Club de Duelo, Prongs

El mencionado simplemente gruñó y se escondió bajo las sábanas

-Quiero dormir-dijo simplemente, pero cuando Remus salió, James saltó de la cama, con para pálida

¿Qué pasa, Prongs-preguntó Peter, extrañado

-Eso- miró a Sirius, a Lily y a Pete- Snivellus se ha quedado conmigo! El muy imbecil no me lo ha dicho aún

¿Qué- Sirius lo miró como poniendo en duda su salud mental

-Donde está mi hijo- lo miró con expresión indescifrable

Se hizo un momento de silencio. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada... hasta que Sirius y Peter estallaron en carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJA...Bueno... jajaja.. a estado genial la broma Prongs, casi me la he creído...-reía Sirius

-Nah... jajaja... me duele reír, Prongs... jajajaja- Peter se encogía sobre sí, mientras reía.

-Es verdad- y los ojos avellanas de James, serios, como pocas veces habían sido vistos, hicieron que los otros dos lo miraran levemente asustados- Lo vi... en clases de Oclumancia... vi que sostenía un bebé... un bebé de Lily y mío- e hizo un gesto como si tuviese un bebé en brazos- Era pequeño y hermoso... tenía los ojitos verdes...- los ojos se le habían puesto vidriosos- y el pelito era negro, como el mío! Y se reía... se reía y movía sus manitos!

-Puede que Snivellus quisiera hacerte una broma, no-preguntó Peter, temeroso

-No- dijo Sirius seriamente- La Oclumancia remueve recuerdos de la mente, no los crea... ¿dijiste un hijo¿Un hijo...? Me parece increíble... ¿por qué no lo han recordado antes?

Lily se había puesto muy pálida y miraba de reojo la puerta. Tenía un mano en el pecho y parecía profundamente conmocionada

¿Un hijo-miró a su esposo que asintió -Harry...- dijo Lily entonces, de pronto

¿Harry que-preguntó Peter extrañado mirando para todos lados, esperando ver a Harry

-Es Harry...- Lily miró a su esposo- Lo sé... Es Harry

-No es posible- James lo miró muy serio y negó con la cabeza

Sirius miró a Lily y Peter miró con ojos grandes a James, con entendimiento. Ninguno dijo nada, en ese momento los unía algo más que las palabras

¿Por qué¿por qué crees que no es él?

¿Por qué- repitió James- Bueno, porque... no sé... es tan grande... tiene dieciséis años... –parecía que estaba enfrentándose a algo que era más grande que él. Se había agarrado la cabeza con las manos y parecía levemente asustado- y... significaría que no estuvimos cuando...

-No hubiese sido culpa suya- intervino rápidamente Padfoot

-Pero igualmente no estuvimos- gritó de pronto Prongs, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas¡NO ESTUVE PARA MI HIJO!

-Harry dijo que sus padres murieron salvándolo- dijo Peter, con voz aparentemente tranquila- Estuviste cuando más te necesito

-No estuve cuando dio sus primeros pasos... no estuve cuando ingresó al colegio.. no estuve cuando necesitó un amigo, no estuve cuando aprendió a montar una escoba, no estuve cuando corría peligro... no estuve cuando Voldemort, ese hijo de puta, le quería hacer daño, NO ESTUVE DURANTE DIECISÉIS AÑOS!...¿cómo podré mirarlo a la cara?

-Ni siquiera sabes si él es tu hijo –dijo Peter sensatamente

-James, amor...- Lily lo abrazó con evidente dolor en el rostro, pero también con fuerza en el espíritu- tu y yo lo sabemos. Era algo distinto, yo lo sentí... y no supe explicar que era lo que me unía ese chico... tu lo comentaste en un oportunidad y tampoco supiste que era lo que te unía, pero...- James sollozaba en el hombre de Lily- ahora lo sabemos.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Sirius deseó de todo corazón tener a Moony a su ladoél si sabía que hacer en estas situaciones... no como él. Un hijo de James y Lily... era como un hijo suyo y se recriminaba no haber recordado... les había fallado a sus amigos... no solo a ellos, a Harry... no solo a Moony, a Prongs, a Lily... sino a Harry, a quien sería lo más parecido a un hijo que tuviese jamás...

Peter se sentía horrorosamente culpable... por él sus amigos no habían estado para su hijo... se odió con más intensidad y a Voldemort. James le había confiado lo que más puede amar un hombre... su familia, y él la había entregado... que había echo? No podía perdonárselo. No merecía perdón...

James se sentía terrible. No había estado para su hijo... Harry. Había olvidado que la vida y ese amor que había construido con Lily, habían dado frutos... jamás se lo perdonaría... jamás...No había estado. No quería creerlo. ¿Qué tipo de padre era? No quería aceptar ese dolor y esa verdad, era demasiado, no podía vivir con esa carga... por eso se rebelaba y desesperaba

Lily se sentía herida. Como mujer y como madre... no sabía como aliviar el dolor de James, y también herida porque no había reconocido a su hijo... su Harry. Ahora las imágenes volvían a una velocidad impresionante... eran tantas y tan hermosas... tan preciadas... nunca las volvería a olvidar, eran parte de ella... Harry era parte de ella, era un sueño que había tenido desde que era una niña, un sueño que se había echo realidad del contacto de su amor por James. Aceptaba ese dolor, se sometía a ese dolor y por ello lo aceptaba... esperaba que él la hiciera una mejor esposa, y por supuesto, una mejor madre.

-Recuerdan algo, chicos- preguntó la pelirroja que sostenía a un silencioso James

-Imágenes borrosas, pero creo recordar un niño- sonrió dulcemente Peter, como rememorando esa época, aunque también había amargura en su voz

-Es mi ahijado- Sirius se había tensado- Es mi ahijado...

-Sirius...- Lily miró al animago- gracias por haber estado con Harry

-No... estuve en Azkaban, lo recuerdas?... yo les fallé- Sirius tembló pero no derramó lágrimas, no quería mostrarse débil frente a los demás.

-No nos fallaste, de lo contrario, Harry no sonreiría como lo hace cuando te ve.

¿Por qué no lo reconocieron-preguntó Peter, extrañado, tratando de aliviar su propio infierno

-Creo- Sirius fue el que habló, con voz dura- que Dumbledore nos debe más explicaciones.

-Harry... me resulta...irreal- sonrió James con amargura sin soltar a su mujer

Y entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y ante ellos, Mione, Ron y Harry, los miraban con una sonrisa.

-Como les...- Los ojos se Harry se abrieron asustados al ver el estado de los tres animagos Que les pasó¿Están bien- traía pedazos de pastel de frambuesa.¿Qué pasó James?

Cuatro miradas sobre el trío...sobre Harry...y entonces supo que algo pasaba.

¿James¿Sirius?... ¿Peter- Harry dio tres temblorosos pasos hacia los jóvenes que los miraban¿Qué... pasa?

-Harry...- la voz de Lily fue un susurro y estaba llena de lo que parecía ser, la más profunda emoción- Harry...-repitió como si el nombre de por si demostrase todo lo que su corazón contenía¿Por qué no lo dijiste... hijo?

3.

-Hola –una voz seductora tras él. Se volteó, extrañado, pero suspiró al verle con su mirada altiva, porte fino y sonrisa burlona, pero hermosa, todo hay que decirlo.

-Buenos días Lucius- sonrió con cortesía

-Me pregunto si alguna vez me sonreirás por más que mera cortesía- caminó hacia él, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos¿Mala noche?

-Un poco, gracias- y siguió su camino, pero los pasos del aristócrata resonaban también por el pasillo

-Al parecer no fue una Luna Llena muy tranquila, verdad?

-Algo así.

-La luna llena es hermosa... pero roja es algo exótico

¿Qué sabes de los ataques de ayer- Remus lo miró con desconfianza- No me dirás que lo sabías, verdad?

-Pues... algo.-sonrió con galantería

¿Y porque no avisaste a al Orden- Remus lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y molestia- Murieron muchos _muggles_ y también docenas de Aurors resultaron heridos.

-No hubo tiempo, eso es todo

-Es muy fácil decirlo, no?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... sí, un poco- sonrió Lucius al ver a Remus tenerse frente a una puerta¿Tu despacho?

-Sí, con tu permiso- dijo enojado y entró, pero Lucius no le dejó cerrar la puerta- No me invitas a pasar?

-Lo siento Lucius, pero tengo que recoger unas cosas y me voy.

-Ah!... es verdad... tienes clases, pero... no pasará nada si me dejas entrar- voz insinuante

-Lucius, de verdad...- trató de cerrarla, pero Lucius empujó la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras de sí¡Lucius! –lo miró con el ceño fruncido y alejándose inconscientemente de él.- No sé que pretendes con todo esto- y se volteó, algo nervioso, y comenzó a tomar las cosas sobre su escritorio.

¿No lo sabes- se había pegado a él y deslizaba las manos por su cadera- Que estrecho...

-No... no hagas eso- trató de apartarlo, pero no pudo... se sentía tan débil y cansado luego de las transformaciones, además que Malfoy era un hombre fuerte aunque no lo pareciera. Lucius apretó más el abrazo y el lobo trató de sacar su varita... sus ojos se dilataron al notar que Lucius la tenía- Suéltame!

¿Y Black- y tocó su vientre con exquisita delicadeza¿te ha dejado solito?

-Lucius, para... esto no está bien- y tomó los brazos de Lucius sin poder apartarlos

-Estás algo débil. La otra vez te soltaste con facilidad... es la luna- y lo volteó entre sus brazos, para apretarlo contra sí- Me gustas tanto, lobo

-Ja... te gusto yo o lo que te gusta es que soy un licántropo- lo miró con fiereza e hizo un violento movimiento para soltarse, pero el abrazo del otro era muy fuerte

-Dicen que son buenos amantes- y comenzó a juguetear con la nariz por el cuello de Remus¿Qué dirá Black?

-Lucius... ¿por qué lo haces, verdaderamente, por qué?

¿No lo sabes- sonrió y lo apoyó contra la pared.

Lo aprisionó como la vez anterior y con una sonrisa lo besó violentamente. Remus intentó apartar la cara, pero el rubio lo sostuvo con fuera y le obligó a abrir la boca. Era muy dulce...y suave. La lengua del rubio buscó el lugar más recóndito de la boca del otro, con frenesí. Mordió su labio inferior, con deseo, pero sin romperlo, con más cuidado de lo que otro hubiese echo en la misma situación.

-Te quiero... –le sujetó el rostro con rudeza- y te deseo.

-Me das asco. No me beses- los ojos de Remus sin embargo hablaban de temor y se veían aguados

¿Por qué no...-empezó a acariciarle frenéticamente la cara exterior de muslo, como queriendo subir la larga túnica que cubría el cuerpo del profesor, mientras que lo presionaba contra la pared, sin mucho cuidado- simplemente de dejas llevar?

-Amo... a Sirius- intentó empujarlo, pero Lucius lo agarró por la garganta y lo estampó con bestialidad contra la pared

-Bueno, pero puedes darme un poquitito de ese amor, no-rió mientras una de sus manos buscaba el cinturón del pantalón de Remus, bajo la túnica

-Suéltame- se empezó a debatir con violencia renovada- Eres un degenerado!

-Solo un poco... no seas exagerado- atacó su cuello mientras que con una mano inmovilizaba al lobo y con la otra le quitaba el cinturón, pero en su desesperación Remus golpeaba fuertemente el pecho de Lucius y soltó solo un grito de ayuda antes de que Lucius sacara la varita y simplemente dijera- _Imperius! _

Y entonces el licántropo temió, porque había dejado de ser un acoso. Lucius estaba dispuesto a todo...

_-_Que tal ahora? –se rió, antes de lamerle los labios- así me gustas. Calladito y bien quieto–sonrió y lo soltó... pero el lobo no se movió, aunque sus ojos destilaban temor

Quería gritar, golpear, patalear, morder... sin embargo estaba de pie contra la pared, inmóvil y asustado. El corazón latiéndole a mil... si tan solo Sirius... pero Sirius estaba en la enfermería. ¿James? No, no vendría...

-Eso... me gusta que seas sumiso- rió antes comenzar a besarlo con hambre otra vez y quitarle la túnica con un movimiento de varita. Y ahí estaba, con los pantalones en el suelo, sin camisa, porque no la traía bajo la túnica... tan solo unos holgados bóxer negros lo cubrían y sintió muchas vergüenza y mucho temor- Eres tan lindo... te dije que si no podía tenerte por la buenas... te obligaría- y lo estrechó para lamerle el cuello, y morderlo dejando marcas rojas. La erección del rubio frotándose con fuerza contra su muslo lo avergonzaba...

'_Sirius, Sirius... tengo miedo, Sirius... ven, por favor, que alguien venga... Snape... me da igual... oh, por Dios!'_- pensaba el lobito asustado

El corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que se preguntó como era posible que nadie lo oyese además de él... la boca se le secó... la intentó abrir, para gritar, pero permanecía levemente abierta, no lo suficiente para gritar y tampoco lo suficientemente cerrada para impedirle el paso a la lengua hambrienta del aristócrata. Los músculos parecían entumecidos.

Había escuchado que el Imperius era agradable, se hacía lo que se le ordenaba sin problemas... pero era mentira, no alejaba la mente de la realidadél estaba muy conciente de lo que se hacía a su alrededor. Veía como Lucius jadeaba excitado... lo veía con su mirada lasciva y sentía temor...sentía la dureza de su opresor recorriéndolo, y sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar... la saliva que había dejado en su cuello lo hacía estremecerse, quería quitársela, lavarse... quitarse la piel. Sentía asco de él mismo. ¿Sería porque era una criatura oscura¿Por eso el Imperius no funcionaba igual con él?

Los besos seguían por su pecho... las manos de Lucius le recorrían el trasero con deleite...incluso tuvo la osadía de tocar su entrepierna... acariciarlo... aunque fuese sobre la ropa interior...  Como se atrevía, lo masajeaba como si fuese de su propiedad. Sentía tanto miedo que era casi físico. Y seguía bajando... la lengua recorría su torso... su vientre...no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando introdujo la lengua en su ombligo... las piernas le temblaban...

Lucius se enderezó y pegó sus caderas con las del licántropo. Remus era muy estrecho de caderas, pero un poco más de cintura y eso definitivamente lo enloquecía. No se parecía al cuerpo de una mujer, no... pero era delicioso, embriagante... se frotó contra él con fuerza, buscando más contacto... lo necesitaba, le provocada un placer demasiado adictivo como para pensar en dejarlo. Sin embargo, y pese a las caricias, Remus no parecía excitado en lo más mínimo. Así que se dedicó a masajearlo un poco, a ver si disfrutaba de las caricias como él... pero no reaccionaba... ¿acaso no encontraba placentera sus caricias?

Se sintió frustrado cuando vio que no servía... el único que se excitaba era él. Y deseó hacerle daño por eso... porque sabía que de haber sido Black las cosas hubiesen sido distintas

-Como lo hace Black-sonrió Lucius, tocando ahora sus hombros con placer y repartiendo besos húmedos en su cuello, mordió su carne cálida sin cuidado, dejando unos feos moretones- Eres muy suave... tanto que... ardo por montarte.- el corazón de Lupin parecía que se iba a salir del pecho... y no podía pedir ayuda. Era asfixiante... la desesperación comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Un milagro parecía tan absurdo en ese momento- Te gusta de frente o por detrás- y le lamió la oreja, mientras metía las manos dentro del bóxer y acariciaba sus nalgas.- Cuando te penetre... no vas a pensar en nada más que en mi- y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja mientras con sus dedos buscaba la entrada

Le quitó la ropa interior con relativa facilidad y se deleitó con la desnudez. Tan delicioso... tan harto de placer. Ahora dilatar la entrada era cosa de niños.

-Lámelos- le ordenó mostrándole los dedos- Lámelos como si fuesen los de Black.

Y como consecuencia de la maldición, Remus lo hizo. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al ver como Remus lamía los dedos. Era terriblemente sensual... la lengua envolviéndolos en saliva... la forma en que cerraba los ojos...en la que se estremecía el cuerpo, aunque fuese de temor. Y deslizó los dedos hasta el trasero del castaño, dispuesto a prepararlo para su propio placer.

Metió un dedo, y pese a la maldición, el licántropo se arqueó de dolor y se le escaparon lágrimas de los ojos dorados. Soltó un grito de dolor, que fue opacado por los labios del ex mortífago.

Quitó el dedo de la entrada, dispuesto a desnudarse él ahora, pero primero quiso ver los ojos dorados que serían suyos en unos momentos... y ese fue su error. Le alzó la cara, tomándolo por la barbilla, y entonces la sonrisa se borró.

Los ojitos dorados, húmedos y vidriosos, con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza... la mirada de temor... la carita de niño asustado... el cuerpecito estremeciéndose...

Se sintió sucio.

Sucio como jamás se había sentido

A pesar de que ansiaba demasiado ese cuerpo, no podría vivir pensando que había mancillado la inocencia del licántropo de esa manera. No es que fuese virgen, lo sabía, pero... había otro tipo de inocencia en el castaño. Tomó entonces conciencia de algo que no creyó poder conocer... se dio cuenta que amaba al chico. Le amaba.

Besó dulcemente, esta vez, los labios rojos de Remus y se alejó de él, lentamente, abrumado por la decisión que iba a tomar, pero... era la única forma.

Le retiró el hechizo.

Remus se lanzó sobre su túnica y se cubrió como podía, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Demasiado asustado, no atinaba a nada más que cubrirse y llorar.

Y entonces Lucius decidió que por primera vez haría las cosas bien. Y comenzaría por Remus y Draco...

Las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

4.

¿Hijo¿Había dicho... hijo¿Ellos habían... recordado? Aquello era... imposible y a la vez tan...

¿Mamípreguntó Harry entonces, temiendo un rechazo¿Cómo... es decir... han recordado... todo?

-Oh, Mi vida...- Lily corrió hacia él y lo estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse húmedo por las lágrimas- mi niño... mi amor... Harry...-nunca un abrazo se sintió mejor que ese.

Había recibido abrazos afectuosos en su vida, claro... de Ron, de Mione... de la señora Weasley, de Sirius... el de Ron había sido de amigos, al igual que el de Mione... el de Sirius había sido un abrazo paternal-fraternal, tenía una extraña, pero no por eso menos agradable, mezcla de amistad y protección... Remus jamás lo abrazó... no de esa manera que se considera abrazo... cuando fue el de la señora Weasley creyó comprender lo que era un abrazo maternal... pero a pesar de todo, nada podía compararse a la calidez de ESE abrazo que ahora su MADRE le estaba dando.

-Ma...mama- cuando devolvió el abrazo, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Harry... mi niño...- le comenzó a llenarle el rostro de besos dulces. En otro momento se hubiese avergonzado, quizás frente a otras personas, quizás si los besos hubiesen sido de otra persona, pero no ahí. Era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Su madre lo miraba con ojos verdes húmedos... su madre era una mujer tan hermosa!

-Harry- vio la silueta de su padre tras su madre y ella lo soltó- Hijo...- que bien sonaba eso, sonrió, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Le avergonzaba que su padre lo viera llorar, pero se sorprendió al ver que era James quien lloraba- Harry, perdóname...- y lo abrazó con miedo, como si se fuese a evaporar de un momento a otro- perdóname, hijo...

-Pero... porque?

-Por fallarte- ese abrazo era distinto a cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes... era parecido al de Sirius, pero a la vez completamente distinto- Por no haber estado para ti...- sintió la mejilla húmeda de su padre contra la propia.- por no haberte protegido... perdóname... no volveré a fallarte. Lo juro.

-Papá... no tienes que pedirme perdón- Harry miraba asombrado a su padre, pero James lo miraba con ojos tristes, pero con una sonrisa

¿Tu crees- sonrió, pero aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Mi niño...

Le resultaban tremendamente extrañas esas muestras de afecto, pero con una sonrisa decidió que podía acostumbrarse... siempre que no lo dijeran frente a Malfoy, porque se burlaría de él hasta morir. Ese pensamiento le hizo soltar una carcajada, pero abrazó a su padre, que lo abrazó, sin querer soltarlo.

-Harry...-volteó a ver a Sirius y a Peter, pero se concentró en el primero porque era le que había hablado- yo tampoco volveré a fallarte

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Había entendimiento en los ojos de los dos. Sirius sonrió, aunque sus ojos parecían tristes.

-Me perdonarás, Harry-preguntó Peter sin atreverse a mirarlo

-...-esta vez Harry demoró un poco más. No olvidaba, pero también tenía presente que aquel Wormtail que tenía delante era un Merodeador, no el traidor que había vendido a sus padres- sí... aunque me cueste. Si ellos te han perdonado, entonces no hay más que hablar.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, como decidiendo que se debía hacer ahora. Nadie lo sabía en realidad, pero ¿qué importaba?

No era un silencio incómodo, era uno lleno de sentimiento y de emoción. No eran necesarias las palabras, las cuales lo más seguro era que entorpecerían y no sabrían expresar lo que realmente sentía cada uno. El silencio, en cambio trasmitía perfectamente. Las miradas bastaban... las sonrisas... los ojos brillantes...

-Moony tiene que saber esto- sonrió Sirius levantándose de la cama con algo de dificultad, luego de un rato- iré a buscarlo.

-A al cama, Sirius Black- dijo Lily con el rostro rojo aún, pero con una sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura- Estás herido. Yo lo buscaré luego... seguramente está en clases...Y hablando de clases...-miró de reojo a Harry y a sus amigos, los cuales no se habían movido

El ambiente se había vuelto hogareño. Nada de lo que sucedía parecía extraño. Era lo normal... era lo lógico. Así era Lily... esa era su forma de comportarse y así era Sirius... todo era tan perfectamente lógico y 'perfecto'... concordaban... calzaban como las piezas de un puzzle.

-Es verdad, Harry- dijo Mione, hablando por fin.

-Al diablo las clases- dijo James mirando a Lily- quiero estar con mi hijo. Dumbledore lo entenderá...- y su mirada se obscureció- y tendrá que darnos algunas explicaciones.

-Sí! Aquí, Harry- Sirius le señaló los pies de su cama.

¡NO! Se sentará con su padre- dijo James mirando a su amigo 

-NO! Con su Padrino!

-No, con su padre!

-CON SU PADRINO >o

-CON SU PADRE >o

-El padrino es mejor que el padre!

¿Dónde escuchaste eso

-Es de conocimiento popular o

¿Ah, sí? 

-Sí. Los padres educan, los padrinos malcrían. Ven conmigo, Harry. o

Harry estalló en carcajadas y se sentó en la cama de su padre que era la más central al grupo

-No, Harry... me cambiaste ;;

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA- risa de Prongs antes de meterse nuevamente en su cama y mirar a Harry que sonreía algo nervioso

-No seas tan melodramático, Padfoot 

-Tú cállate, Pete 

-Mione, Ron... no se queden ahí- dijo Lily muy contenta

-Ron, Mione... ustedes pueden sentarse conmigo... ya que Harry me desprecia ..

-Ay Padfoot- suspiró Wormtail, mientras Harry se reía

-Harry, dime todo… cuentame todo- James lo miraba con ojitos brillantes

-Eh?... ¿de que?

-DE TODO! O sea... cuando fue la primera vez que tiraste una bomba fétida.. cuantos castigos tienes a la semana... cuantas citas a la semana...cuando fue la última vez que te enviaron al despacho de Dumby por una travesura... TODO!

-Esa actitud me recuerda a Moony con sobredosis de chocolate- rió Wormtail

¿Qué tienes con Moony- gruñó Sirius

-Nada °-°

-XD

-Lily... no te rías

-XD

-Otra que no tiene remedio U.U

-Pues... nunca e tirado una bomba fétida- dijo Harry algo avergonzado- castigos?... Snape siempre me pone castigos... citas, bueno... cero... y la última vez que me enviaron al despacho de Dumbledore por una travesura fue hace mucho

-O.O- cara de James

-O.o- cara de Peter

Ô.Ô –cara de Sirius

-Que- Harry asustado por la cara de su padre y su padrino... e incluso por la de Peter.

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo James tomándolo por los hombros- aún tienes salvación, no Padfoot?

-Sí, sí, sí- asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza- nosotros te salvaremos

¿De que-Mione los miraba extraña, Lily suspiraba aparentando resignación, pero sonreía, mientras Ron se reía con puntada en el estómago

-TE CONVERTIREMOS EN UN MERODEADOR-gritó Sirius

-SÍ-gritaron James y Peter

-Cállense, están enfermos- gritó Madame Pomfrey entrando a la enfermería- Necesitan descanso

-Pero...- James estiraba las mano hacia la enfermera con actitud moribunda ;;

-Nada de peros, señor Potter

-Pero... ;;

-Usted tampoco señor Black... y usted tampoco señor Pettigrew- atajó antes de que Peter se atreviera a seguir

-HIJO! NOS VEREMOS EN POCO TIEMPO-gritaba James mientras la enfermera sacaba al trío de la enfermería

Harry suspiró y sonrió. Mione le tocó el hombre.

¿Feliz?

-Más que feliz- sonrió

-Tus padres son geniales- dijo Ron y los tres se miraron para comenzar a reír.

5.

-De esta forma, un vampiro, necesita morder tres veces a su presa para convertirla en un igual...sin embargo, la manera de extraer la sangre de las víctimas conlleva cierto placer, por lo cual, depredador y presa forman un extraño vínculo...-sonó el timbre de término de clases- Quiero que de tarea me traigan la forma de tratar un mordedura de vampiro y como matarlos... Pueden retirarse.

Toda la clase comenzó a dejar la sala hasta que quedó solo.

Se dejó caer en su escritorio, con algo de temor aún. Estaba agotado y deshecho. Era la peor clase de su vida. Había estado muy torpe... había roto un contenedor de vidrio de la sala sin darse cuenta, había roto su pluma en un descuido, había tartamudeado como nunca en su vida durante una clases y... Dios! Había sido un desastre.

Enterró la cara entre los brazos para ocultar las lágrimas. Tenía tanto miedo y dolor. Se sentía tan sucio, tan utilizado, tan poca cosa. Sentía ascos de solo pensar en el toque excitado de Lucius... se estremeció y lloró con ganas. Tenía miedo, se sentía tan indefenso... Lucius podría haber echo lo que hubiese querido con él... podría haberlo violado y... no pudiese podido hacer nada. Aún sentía como había introducido un dedo en él... como lo había echo lamerle los dedos... y recordaba la mirada lasciva.. y los jadeos que no había podido reprimir al verle desnudo... se sentía asqueado de si mismo. ¿Cómo había provocado ese deseo, demasiado desmesurado, al punto que había llegado a una cuasi-violación?

¿Remus?

Levantó la vista asustado y con torpeza se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, pero alguien lo detuvo, sujetándole fuerte la mano y Remus quiso gritar al ver los ojos plateados.

-No- lo empujó lejos, asustado- No, déjame-y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, demasiado asustado siquiera para razonar.

-Remus! Soy yo... Draco- el chico rubio se acercó a su profesor, asustado y preocupado¿Qué pasa?

-Draco...- Remus miró al rubio, con ojos húmedos. Pensó en Lucius y se estremeció. No podía decirle lo que su padre había estado a punto de hacer... no quería que Draco se marchara, tenía miedo de quedarse solo, no quería que Draco se riera de él... sabía que no lo haría, pero por otro lado... todo podía suceder luego de eso. Era un hombre lobo... un pobre lobo que habían utilizado como habían querido... hasta a él le daba risa la situación, pero una risa amarga y llena de dolor, porque eso era lo que había provocado el reciente acontecimiento.

-Porque lloras- los ojos plateados estaban llenos de furia y dolor¿quién te hizo daño? Lo mataré!

-No, no... – se secó los ojos, pero estos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas- estoy bien... no pasa nada.

-No me mientas.

-Soy un tonto, eso es lo que pasa- sonrió tímidamente

-No eres un tonto.- Draco le tomó por los brazos¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada, de verdad- pero volvía llorar, y el rubio entonces lo abrazó, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y el otro rompía en llanto con renovadas lágrimas- No es nada- hipaba, pero Draco sabía que algo pasaba... y se sentía miserable por no poder menguar la angustia del joven profesor.

¿Te peleaste con tus amigos-intentó Draco, partiendo por lo más obvio¿alguien te pegó¿alguien te hizo daño¿Acaso te humillaron durante la clase? Dime algo, Remus...

-No, no... no pasa nada. Estoy bien... creo que es la luna-mintió, pero se aferró al abrazo de Draco. Necesitaba tanto que lo abrazaran... que le dijeran que lo querían igual. Que era importante a pesar de los pesares.

¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad- y enredó las manos en el cabello suave del licántropo

-Sí, sí...

¿Sabes que me muero si te pasa algo, verdad-preguntó Draco con ojos tristes. Sentía que se le rompía el corazón al verlo tan destrozado.

-Draco...

¿Sabes que te quiero- dijo mirando los ojos dorados con todo el amor que le profesaba

-Sí, sí... yo también te quiero...- dijo mirando los ojos plateados, tan iguales a los del hombre que amaba y al mismo tiempo, tan iguales a los de quien había convertido su vida, de la noche a la mañana, en un infierno.

¿Cómo te atreves a...- la voz estaba cargada de odio y ambos voltearon a ver a quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta- Maldito seas, Malfoy. Aléjate de él...

Sirius Black tenía los puños crispados y si las miradas hubiesen matado, ambos hubiesen caído fulminados al segundo. Les costó un momento reaccionar a los dos. Remus no calibraba muy bien lo que pasaba...

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes, Black- Draco desafió al furioso animago con la mirada, pero no soltó al licántropo. De pronto había temido que hubiese sido el mismo Black el que hubiese echo que Remus estuviese así.

-Draco...- Remus se separó del rubio, asustado por lo que podía pasar- Sirius, nosotros...

¿Nosotros- la sonrisa de Sirius fue una mueca dolorosa- No te atrevas a meterte en esto, Moony. Estoy harto de este rubiecito.

-Draco solo... solo estaba...

-Abrazándote, lo sé... muy cariñosos por lo que vi, además- lo calló Sirius, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Estás equivocado- dijo Remus quitándose las lágrimas y deteniéndose a su lado

¿Cómo crees que me viene a mi eso-Sirius lo miró enfurecido, y deseó golpearlo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, por ser tan ingenuo, tan hermoso... porque hubiese dado el alma por él, pero parecía que después de todo...- Lo primero que veo es que te metes en los brazos de Malfoy. Y luego me pides que no tenga ataques de celos? MIERDA, MOONY! NO SOY TARADO- exclamó dolido.

-Paddy, Paddy... no es lo que crees...-trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque sentía que le mismo la perdía

¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE CREA ENTONCES?

-Draco solo estaba...-Remus bajó la vista mientras los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas- yo... yo estaba triste y...¿cómo decirle lo que había pasado delante del chico?. No quería hablar de eso... recordarlo era terrible, era asqueroso.

¿Y encontraste que era bueno para que te 'consolara'?

-Idiota-gritó esta vez Draco- Tu no entiendes nada! No te atrevas a decir eso de Remus!

-Que te calles, estúpido! No entiendes nada!

-Entiendo más de lo que crees..- siseo con desprecio- No tienes derecho a hablarle asíÉl no merece ese trato! No tienes derecho! NI SIQUIERA TE LO DA EL QUE SEAN PAREJA!

Los dos se voltearon a verlo, asombrados.

¿Cómo lo sabe¿Se lo dijiste, verdad- miró a Moony con ojos desconfiados, y entonces notó algo en el cuello del licántropo. El cielo cayó echo trizas sobre su cabeza.

-NO ME LO HA DICHO, ES POR TU ACTITUD, IDIOTA- le gritó el Slytherin, sin tomar en cuenta el descubrimiento de Black- Y NO LO MERECES!

¿Y TÚ, SÍ- lo miró con ojos de odio y sacó la varita

-Paddy, no- intentó Remus

-Quítate- lo empujó con violencia y el licántropo de golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con un escritorio

-Remus-Draco había sacado la varita también

-_Expelliarmus-_ Draco soltó la varita involuntariamente y se estrelló contra unos puestos, volcándolos. Entonces Sirius tomó a Remus por la solapa de la túnica e hizo que moviera la cabeza para ver su cuello- Muy bien Moony... no pierdes el tiempo, verdad? Pues entonces- lo miró con ojos llenos de furia- anda a meterte a la cama de este idiota para que te deje más chupones, porque no quiero saber nada más de ti.

-Sirius... Sirius...no, no es lo que crees... yo... no fue Draco...-lloraba el hombre-lobo

-O sea que hay otro? CON CUANTOS TE REVUELCAS? –y lo soltó para salir del lugar dando un portazo.

Remus se quedó echo un ovillo llorando en el suelo, y murmurando cosas sin sentido sobre besos que no quería y que él si lo amaba. Draco en tanto, se paró con dificultad de entre los escritorios y caminó con temor hacia el licántropo... las últimas palabras de Black le habían provocado un terrible presentimiento... y entonces lo vio... el cuello del hombre lobo tenía marcas... mordidas... y eran recientes...

¿Quién... quien... fue el imbecil que trató de abusar de ti-preguntó Draco con odio profundo, haciendo que el licántropo lo mirara. Sus ojos plateados estaban llenos de entendimiento... era la única forma en la que se explicaba la actitud de Remus- porque yo lo mataré por hacerte eso.

6.

El inicio del Club de Duelo fue atrasado unos días. Dumbledore había salido del castillo y James no pudo hablar con él, así que se tuvo que contentar con esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder pedir explicaciones.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que podría haberse esperado.

-Buenas noches, Moony- sonrió James cuando el licántropo entró a su despacho compartido, pálido y con paso tembloroso¿Sabes que le pasa a Sirius? Está echo una fiera...¿qué pasa, Moony- se paró de un salto al verle¿qué sucede?

-Nada... no pasa nada- los ojos rojos e hinchados, los labios rojos, el rostro pálido y con ojeras y la voz raspada no decían precisamente lo mismo.

¿Qué te pasó- lo agarró de los hombros y el licántropo tembló

-Nada, ya te dije- se liberó del agarre casi que con temor y dejó sus cosas sobre su escritorio con movimientos lentos y torpes. Se le cayeron la mitad de las cosas y murmuró una disculpa mientras las recogía tontamente.

-Se pelearon-preguntó asustado entonces, tratando de ayudarle a recoger las cosas

-...sí...- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente

¿Qué pasó?

-Nada

-Moony... ¿porque siempre tienes que ser así¿Por qué no puedes decirnos las cosas simplemente-dijo con frustración, y aunque no era la intención del animago, el licántropo se sintió herido.

Remus no dijo nada. Decirles? Decirles que Lucius casi lo había violado luego de ver como había reaccionado Sirius al ver que Draco lo abrazaba? No... temía que le gritara nuevas cosas hirientes... temía que le dijese que se lo merecía, que se lo había buscado... que quizás tendría que haberlo violado para que aprendiera... y no quería escuchar eso. Ansiaba tanto estar en los brazos de Sirius y olvidar, aunque fuese de momentos lo que había pasado...

¿Remus?

-Sí?

-Tengo una gran noticia

¿Sí- trató de sonreír, aunque no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo

-Harry es nuestro hijo! Lily y mío- y James comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación. Remus sonrió sinceramente.-Supongo que es algo alocado, pero... si lo piensas fríamente... no sé. Es maravilloso.

-Cuanto me alegro que se hayan enterado- malas palabras

¿Enterado- James dejó de saltar de inmediato y lo miró con incredulidad. No era muy difícil adivinar lo que vendría¿Es que tu lo sabías- su rostro alegre, lo miró sombrío

-Eh- Remus se achicó asustado- Pues... sí, pero Dumbledore me prohibió contárselos porque...

¿Dumbledore?… Dumbledore te lo prohibió¡MIERDA, MOONY! PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES? ES NUESTRO HIJO, TENÍAMOS DERECHO A SABERLO! DERECHO! SABES QUE ES ESO? SOMOS LOS PADRES DEL CHICO!

-Lo sé... es simplemente que...

-TU NO TENÍAS DERECHO! NO TENÍAS DERECHO A TOMARTE ATRIBUCIONES QUE NO TE CORRESPONDÍAN!

-Yo... yo...-aguantaba las lágrimas nuevamente

-Porque siempre eres así-le recriminaba- Siempre tienes que guardarte las cosas. NO son así los amigos, Moony. Es MI hijo... YO DEBÍ HABER DECIDIDO!

-Lo sé, es solo que...

-NO ES TU HIJO- eso dolió... dolió porque lo quería como si lo fuese aunque no lo demostrase -Mierda- y se metió en su habitación dejándolo tembloroso en medio de la sala.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo. Tan miserable... es que los iba a perder a todo? Porque todos se iban, todos le daban la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba? Tan ...malo, era? Tan sucio que hasta sus amigos lo habían notado?

Temblando entró a su habitación... no quería, porque temía, pero... ¿y si Sirius lo abrazaba y le decía que todo iría bien?

Sirius estaba tendido en la cama, dándole la espalda al lugar donde él se acurrucaba, así que se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en su lugar, pensando que hacer... que decir. Sabía de sobra que Sirius no dormía... conocía demasiado bien ese cuerpo, esa respiración. Era parte de él.

-Me alegra saber que James y Lily son los padres de Harry...- silencio. Se quitó las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir. Pensar que esa mañana lo había tenido todo y ahora... lo había perdido todo, desde Sirius hasta su dignidad- Paddy... yo...

-Te dije que no quiero volver a verte

Jamás pensó que esas palabras dolieran tanto. Asco, sentía asco de él mismo. Deseó la muerte... Sirius lo despreciaba... podía ver que lo habían mancillado, en el fondo lo tenía que saber y lo despreciaba por eso. Sentía náuseas...

-Te... amo-murmuró mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro

-Y yo te amé. Pero tú...- la voz de Sirius también se quebró- no quiero que sigamos durmiendo juntos. Mañana dormiremos en habitaciones separadas. Quizás fue un error... estar juntos fue un error.

¿Un error- Remus se volteó a mirar la espalda bien formada del animago. ¿Acaso Sirius estaba diciendo que lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida... era un error?

-No estamos hechos para estar juntos! Míranos!... estuve en Azkaban, te dejé solo doce años... solo para morir al poco tiempo, no podíamos estar juntos... no es nuestro destino estar juntos... solo míranos. Y ahora que lo tenemos todo para seguir adelante... tu me engañas...

-Yo no te engaño!

-Y esas marcas? NO SOY IDIOTA!

-Pues te esfuerzas en demostrar lo contrario!... ¿Por qué nunca confías en mi?

-Y gracias a Dios que nunca lo hice! Nunca mereciste confianza- no se atrevía a mirarlo. Si lo hacía lo abrazaría y no lo dejaría ir.- Si no hubiese sido Pete... hubieses sido tú...

Vaya, que bien me conoce que sabe perfectamente como herirme, pensó el hombre-lobo.

-Porque...

-Fue Lucius... sé que fue él quien te hizo esas marcas

-Paddy...- Remus escondió el rostro entre las manos, llorando y temblando- no sabes...¿por qué me haces esto?

-Yo? Tú te metiste con ese rubio oxigenado! Te gustó que te follara- las lágrimas también se le escapaban de los ojos¡DIMELO!

Sirius se sentó al oír que daban un portazo. Remus se había ido. Se odió por ello, pero debía... no podía seguir así. Él amaba a Remus, pero... no podía aguantar eso. Sentía que se le destrozaba el alma, pero... lloró con rabia, porque no podía evitar lo inevitable.

7.

¿Qué pasó-preguntó Lily, desde la cama, con una revista _muggle _entre las manos, al ver entrar a su esposo muy enojado

-Remus... –gruñó, pero luego la miró con ojos dolidos él lo sabía!

¿Qué-preguntó la mujer sin entender. Era raro que James y Remus estuviesen peleados... nunca se peleaban, James sentía un enorme sentido de protección con Moony, como si fuese un hermano menor...

-Que Harry era nuestro hijo... y no lo dijo-gritó con rabia y dejándose caer sobre la cama

-Mmm...- Lily miró a su esposo, pensativa. Un lado de ella no podía creerlo de su mejor amigo, pero otro analizaba rápidamente. No podía juzgarlo tan a la ligera. Remus no lo hubiese echo.¿y que dijo?

-Dijo que Dumbledore le había prohibido decirlo.-bufó James revolviéndose el cabello.

¿Dumbledore, eh?

-Sí

¿Y que le dijiste- inquirió la mujer, sentándose en la cama

-No sé... no lo recuerdo. –golpeó un almohadón que había cerca, con furia- Me dio mucha rabia.

¿Y Remus¿Dónde estÿ

-No sé... creo que está afuera...-gruñó, revolviéndose el pelo –quizás fue con Sirius. Pero están peleados.

¿Sirius y Remus- la mujer lo miró asombrada

-Sí

¿Entonces porque crees que están juntos?

-No sé... siempre lo están.-se alzó de hombros, al parecer, más tranquilo

Lily se quedó unos momentos pensativa, pero luego se puso de pie y se colocó una bata encima del pijama. James la miró sin entender

-A donde vas?

-A ver a Remus- respondió tranquilamente

-Para que?

-Para preguntarle porque no lo dijo y saber como estÿ

-Estar? De que hablas?

-Está peleado con Sirius y contigo... debe sentirse mal. Sabes que los adora y los días posteriores a la luna llena anda muy sensible.

James miró a su esposa y se preguntó como era posible que siempre lo supiese todo de una u otra manera. Quizás era la intuición femenina... algunas veces Remus parecía tener algo así, aunque él le había explicado que se debía a su parte animal y que era instinto... aún asíél creía que era un tipo de 'intuición femenina', muy particular. Sin embargo, ahí volvía a la pregunta. ¿Por qué su esposa sabía mejor que él lo que le sucedía a sus amigos? Era verdad que Remus era el mejor amigo de su esposa, pero ¡el había convivido con el licántropo por años durante su permanencia en Hogwarts!

Se sintió avergonzado de él mismo. Quizás había actuado impulsivamente y había culpado a Moony de lo que no era culpable, o quizás le había adjudicado más responsabilidad de la que tenía.

-Espera- dijo parándose

¿Qué pasa, James-sonrió la pelirroja

-Iré yo. Le debo una disculpa- suspiró- Es con Dumbledore con quien debo enojarme

-Como digas, cariño- y lo besó en los labios con dulzura- Me alegro que así lo creas

-Me perdonas?

-Porque?

-Por ser tan idiota?

-Yo te amo... ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo. Es Remus el que tiene que perdonarte

-Vuelvo en un rato.

-Esperaré.

8.

-Acuéstate- dijo Draco mirándolo apenado, ofreciéndole su cama

-No, no... solo... solo...

-Que te acuestes. Comienza a hacer frío.- miró como las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, y los ojos tan amados habían perdido parte de su brillo

-Pero...

-La cama es grande. Yo dormiré aquí y tú... ací señaló el otro extremo.

-Me perdonas?

-Por que?

-Siempre molesto...-hipó- a ti... a Sirius... a James. Siempre molesto. Hago todo mal.

-Acuéstate- le aconsejó el rubio y lo ayudó a meterse a la cama, y luego lo arropó¿Estás bien?

-Sí... no quiero molestar

-No me molestas. Iré a ponerme mi pijama y vuelvo.

-Sí, sí... gracias. No quiero molestar.

Draco se metió a baño donde se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el pijama y algo de perfume (hay que estar rico para el lobito. jejeje © y mientras se lavaba los dientes pensó en quien podría haber intentado hacerle algo así a Remus.

No había querido decir nada entre sollozos y apenas había dejado que lo abrazara. Se prometió cuidarlo, pero él había tenido que ir a clases y Remus a las suyas. McGonagall lo había castigado por no estar atento en clases y había tenido que quedarse en la biblioteca hasta tarde haciendo un maldito ensayo sobre Transformaciones, que al fin y al cabo terminó agradeciendo, porque cuando volvía a su sala Común se encontró con el licántropo echo un ovillo en el suelo, temblando de frío y llorando (como estaba seguro que se había pasado todo el día).

No quiso decir que había pasado, pero lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, así que Draco lo metió a la Sala Común y lo llevó a su habitación, que aparte de él, estaba desocupada. Las camas de Goyle y Crabbe habían sido retiradas y la de Zabini... bueno... estaba bien, pero Zabini parecía haber tenido una incursión nocturna con alguna chica (de esas de las que no volvía ni por la mañana) y había dejado las cortinas corridas, lo que Draco agradeció porque permitió que Remus durmiera en su cama, al creer la otra ocupada.

Le había ofrecido el baño, y el profesor se había quedado una hora adentro, dentro de la ducha, como ido, y había salido con el cuerpo rojo, como si se lo hubiese restregado mucho, hasta hacerse heridas. Draco estaba muy preocupado... y no sabía a quien acudir... si hubiese sido otra persona hubiese ido con Remus... pero era Remus el que necesitaba ayuda... quizás su padre... no, que va... no podía pedirle ayuda a él.

¿Estás mejor- se metió en su cama, sin quitar la vista del bultito que temblaba de vez en cuando a su lado.

-Sí... sí... mejor

¿Quieres hablar- vaya... quien lo hubiese pensado de él?

-No... no me hagas hablarlo... no quiero- dijo escondiendo la cara en la almohada

-Está bien.

Se acercó más él con claras intenciones de abrazarlo, pero...

-No! No me toques... por favor-lo miró con ojos suplicantes

-Bien... pensé que te haría sentir mejor.

-Gracias, Draco... eres genial. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también- y besó su cabello miel, para darle la espalda y dormir¿Cualquier cosa me despiertas, eh?

-Gracias... gracias... estoy bien.- pero el sollozo lo delató- estoy bien- repitió y Draco decidió que lo mejor sería no insistir.

9.

¿Y Remus- preguntó a Sirius, que no se volteaba a verlo, tendido en la cama, como si no tuviese ganas de hacer nada más en la vida que quedarse ahí para siempre... y sus pensamientos no estaban muy alejados de la realidad

-No sé.-murmuró, como ido

-Vamos... ¿dónde estÂ No se han reconciliado aún- dijo James extrañado- siempre se reconcilian al segundo...

-No esta vez, Prongs

¿Qué hizo? O más bien... ¿qué hiciste- dijo James con una sonrisa, tratando de infundirle ánimo a su mejor amigo.

-Esta vez fue él.

¿Moony¿Nuestro Moony que no rompe un plato- James sonrió, nervioso¿qué pasó, Padfoot?

-Me engañaba

¿MOONY? O.O

-Sí... tenía marcas en el cuello, y no se las hice yo, estoy seguro... y lo encontré con Malfoy abrazándose

¿LUCIUS MALFOY? O.O

-No... con Draco

-Ah- James suspiró aliviado- pero es un chiquillo. Remus puede ser su amor platónico. Todos tenemos nuestro amor platónico...

¡Y LAS MARCAS¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO YO? –se volteó, tenía los ojos rojos y los surcos de lágrimas aún húmedos

¡Calma, calma...! calma... bien...¿Y que explicación dio- intentó James a la defensiva

-Estaba muy enojado... no lo dejé hablar- Sirius se dejo caer en la cama otra vez

-Espero que no le hayas dicho algo muy ofensivo. Lily amablemente me recordó que está en sus días S- suspiró antes de desordenarse el cabello, preocupado

¿S- lo miró extrañado

-Sensibles. Pos-luna llena, recuerdas?

-Demonios-se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y se revolvió el pelo, enmarañándolo más

¿Fuiste-hiriente- lo miró con temor a la respuesta

-Más de lo que podrías imaginar- escondió el rostro entre las manos

-Eres un saco de estupidez sin límite, Sirius- lo retó James, obviando su propia conducta. Le avergonzaba pensar en ella... y por eso se descargaba en Sirius, aunque no fuese concientemente

-Lo sé, lo sé... que hago- lo miró suplicante

-Pues encontrarlo primero

-Es que... lo eché de la habitación- hundió nuevamente la cara entre las manos

¿QUÉ? O.O

-Estaba muy enojado y dolido

-Demonios¿y donde estará ahora?

-No sé... ¿y el Mapa?

-No lo tenemos, recuerdas?

-Es cierto.

-Le diré a Lily... ella siempre sabe donde buscar. Y Wormtail también ayudará bastante-hablaba mientras salía de la habitación

-Prongs- lo detuvo Sirius con voz desgastada quizás por mucho llorar

-Dime?

-Gracias... soy un estúpido.

-Sí, lo eres, pero yo también lo soy. Gracias a Dios que tenemos a Moony y a Lily a nuestro lado respectivamente. Y no te preocupes... para eso son los amigos.- y le sonrió alegremente- Ya verás que todo sale bien.

10.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se desconcertó un poco al sentir algo apoyado en su espalda. Así que con algo de temor y algo de curiosidad, se volteó con lentitud para encontrar una mata de cabello color miel, y el resto del cuerpo del licántropo cubierto con las sábanas. Lo estuvo observando un instante antes de decidirse...así, corrió un poco las sábanas con cuidado para observar el rostro del profesor dormir... aunque parecía más tranquilo, tenía un gesto de dolor y parecía haber llorado en sueños.

Alargó la mano con gesto inseguro.

No estaba muy seguro si correspondía, si debía... el licántropo amaba al animago aunque hubiesen terminado... pero, que más daba ya?... era libre y podía hacerlo... aún así algo le removía la conciencia. ¿y si lo alejaba por un estupidez? No quería... quería tenerlo a su lado... ver esa sonrisa que parecía un coro de ángeles... lo necesitaba para vivir en paz. Jamás se había sentido así con alguien...

Acarició con suavidad la mejilla húmeda y tocó con cuidado el cabello sedoso.

¿Por qué el animago había sido tan estúpido? No había visto dolor en los ojos dorados? No había visto lo que era tan obvio?... vaya estúpido había resultado ser Black! Pero... ¿por qué Remus no le dijo¿Había sido porque había estado presente él¿O había algo más?... Que pelea más estúpida! Pero a él le servía... Él consolaría al mago pálido.

Con sumo cuidado se inclinó sobre el licántropo y lo besó en los labios con delicadeza. Quería hacer las cosas bien con él...

Los labios del licántropo eran suaves, cremosos, algo fríos, pero agradables... y sabían a gloria. Fue un beso torpe, pero fue su primer beso... y nunca se arrepentiría de que hubiese sido con ese hombre.

Cuando se separó, se sonrojó intensamente...

¿Por qué... hiciste eso, Draco?

Los ojos dorados estaban abiertos y mirándolo asombrados.

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA! mucho tiempo no? .. lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero entre la falta de inspiración y que el computador andaba mal, pues no podía escribir. ¿Que más decir? Bueno, que ando algo deprimida así que tenganme paciencia y perdonen el capítulo algo depresivo. (pobre Moony ;; ¿como soy capaz de tratarlo así?). Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Ojalá que sean positivos y contructivos. jejejeje

LorenaPotterB: OLA! Me alegro mucho por tu review! Lo de la relación Remus y Sirius... pues, lo siento mucho, pero esa pareja me encanta. jijijiji. Puede que tengas razón de todos modos (Tomoe pensativa) Veré si en otro fic sigo tu consejo. Gracias de todos modos por él. Muchas gracias pro tu comentario. Cuidate.

Paula Yemeroly: OLA WAPÍSIMA! Estoy muy, muy feliz por tu review. Me alegro mucho que hayas acogido bien mi contestación . No tienes msn? Lo digo porque me dijiste que te escribiera cuando quiera y no que te agregara, entonces me quedé con la duda. Bueno... Remus es algo ingenuo, pero en este capitulo ya queda claro para Remus. jejeje. Y tengo pensado algo para esos dos... aunque ahí está por verse. ¿Verdad que sonó egoísta Harry? XD Pero si lo pensamos bien, Harry siempre ha puesto muy alto a Sirius y a James, no así a Remus y creo que tomando la personalidad del Harry de los libros de Rowling, no es tan alocado. XD. Sevy? a mi también me da pena y Pete se gana mi cariño de a poquito, pero nada es definitivo aún. Pues... la escena en la que James ve lo que no debe... XDDD no pude resistirlo, la imaginé y no podía sacarme la de la cabaza... además, dada la personalidad de James, por fastidiar... cualquier cosa. XD (que lindo es el bambito) Sirius libre y lleno de energía quiere recuperar el tiempo, pero la situación no se lo permite. Bueno, nuevamente gracias por tu review. Nos estamso conociendo más, eh? XDD Eres un chica muy simpática. Ojalá que si tengas msn para uqe hablemso más fluído. XDD. Besos y muchos cariños.

ArashiK: OLA NIÑA! bueno, nosotras ya nos conocemos, eh? XDD A mi también me hubiese encantado que Sirius hubiese sido declarado absuelto en los libros ... ¿Confías en mi para que Remus no sufra mucho? Ups... no confies tanto, tan solo mira este capítulo ;;. Me encanta la relación que tiene Draco con Remus !. XD bueno, un besote grande, que estés bien.

LadyDi: Ola! NO me retes tanto, chiquilla. XDD si, ya era hora que supieran, peor no podía ser tan, tan, tan, rápido, o sí? jejeje. Draco realmente quiere al lobito. ¿Lucius? Pues... Lucius quiere a Remus, ahora lo verás, pero su caracter es así... y descubirremos una faceta nueva del rubio. Espero que agrade. XD SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! ;;. Muchos cariños. Bye

Diabolik: Ola! sip, ya se han enterado. Al fin. ¿Porque todos me dicen lo mismo? XDD Muchas gracias por tu review

NeLi BlAcK: Ola niña! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Ojalá que con este fic te guste más la pareja Remus/Sirius. XD Muchos besos. Cuidate.

Su: Ola! XDDD buuuuuuuuu... yo querer ese review enorme! XDD pero pudes manndármelo ahora no? XDD no, si es mucho pedir, me conformo con uno chiquitito. Muchas graicas, eh? Muchos besos.

Ivita Black: Ola! Muchas gracias!Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews. . Besos.

Florchi: SIS LINDA! XDD ¿Quieres autógrafo? O.O Loka! para que quieres un autógrafo mío? XD. ¿Draco? Puede ser muy lindo, no? Me encanta la ree con Remus (I love Moony Tomoe babea) Oye, niña! como que los niños lo vieron besándose con Sirius? No! lee bien, ellos llegaron despues, cuando ellor llegaron, Remus hablaba con Dumby. jejeje Remus no toma clases de Oclumancia todavía... porque se le ha pasado por alto a Dumby. La muerte de los Potter es de conocimiento general que fue por un Avada Kedabra, peor el de Moony, no. Peter volvió enterito y bueno. XDD o sea, con su manito de carne y hueso, jejeje.A Mione... aún no sé si le guste Harry, yo creo que sí, pero no sé. Depende de ella no? XDDD ¿QUE ME VAS HA HACER UN CLUB DE FANS? O.O... .-. sis? no estarás mal de la cabeza? XD. Bueno, muy largo, así que tengo que terminar. UN BESOTE ENORME. TKMKM. Bye. Hablamos por msn. XDDD

Y terminado las constestaciones, todos felices. XDD

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que les siga gustando.


	8. Sentimientos

_

* * *

Capítulo 9: Sentimientos_

1.

Perdona... yo...- Draco se levantó de un salto de la cama. Una mezcla de desespero e incomodidad le llenaba el corazón... ¿y si se alejaba de él¿y si decidía que era peligroso?-bueno... es que...-lo miró avergonzado, pero se armó de valor y con los ojos centellantes, confesó- te quiero... te quiero como te quiere...—iba a mencionar a Black, pero no le pareció prudente- te quiero como te quiere quien te ama- vaya que trabalenguas le había salido. Pensó en golpearse la cabeza por su idiotez, pero no le daría la respectiva seriedad que la declaración merecía-... o sea... te amo.

El profesor se había sentado en la cama y miraba con rostro cansado y confundido al jovencito de ojos plateados que lo miraba con expresión segura y desenvuelta, a pesar de que tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Draco...-se cubrió con las sábanas a pesar de que estaba vestido.-Yo...- bajó la vista, con una mezcolanza de sentimientos en su corazón. Gratitud, cariño, desconcierto, tristeza, rabia, miedo, amor, dolor, frustración... pero gratitud era la más fuerte en ese momento y estaba dirigida al chico que lo miraba esperando una respuesta- te quiero, pero...no de esa manera. Yo... amo a Sirius

Lo sé- se apresuró a decir el chico. Estaba avergonzado por hablar sobre ello, pero lo disimuló bien- sé que quieres a Black y que debe dolerte porque has pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero... yo... yo quiero ofrecerte lo que Black no puede

¿Qué quieres decir?-lo miró extrañado

Que... él no te merece. Ni siquiera confía en ti- Remus sonrió con tristeza. Hasta Draco lo había notado. ¿Por qué a Sirius le costaba tanto confiar en él? – y tu no le tienes confianza a él para comentarle lo que pasó ayer

Draco había tocado dos puntos sensible... dos que en el fondo eran uno. Confianza. Sirius desconfiaba de él... y él desconfiaba del control de Sirius. No podía contarle cosas delicadas si siempre reaccionaba de la manera en la que lo había echo... no podía. Si se lo hubiese dicho hubiese matado a Lucius.

Sentía asco de Lucius, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba por lo que había echo... pero no lo deseaba muerto... porque adoraba a Draco, y si algo le hubiese pasado a Lucius, el que sufriría era el chico finalmente... y él quería protegerlo de cualquier dolor... como intentaría proteger a Harry de cualquier dolor.

Nuestra relación está dañada, Draco...-comenzó Remus- es verdad que la confianza entre nosotros... es difícil, pero es una consecuencia de Azkaban... creo-murmuró con un suspiro- ahora debemos permanecer unidos

Pero él te hace daño!- le gritó Draco- El no piensa en ti... siempre en sí. Yo lo vi... yo vi que te recriminaba todo y no te escuchaba.

Sirius es un impulsivo y...

Un egoísta!

No hables así de Sirius, Draco. Es un adulto y es tu tío- aunque su voz fue tranquila, le dolía que lo dijera porque en algunas ocasiones él mismo lo sentía así

Azkaban lo retuvo por mucho tiempo... se quedó como niño. INMADURO!

A sufrido mucho... me necesita

Él cree que no. ¡Abre los ojos...! Jamás madurará si siguen así... y tarde o temprano... terminarán odiándose.

No puedo odiarlo... lo amo, Draco- había gran dolor incrustado en los ojos dorados que parecía ir creciendo a cada palabra de el más joven soltaba, sin notar el daño que iban causando ellas.

Pero el no te ama a ti... ama que te preocupes por él que lo atiendas, ama tu cuerpo, pero no a ti!

Es mentira... él me ama- negó con obstinación

El ama que lo beses, que lo adores... pero no te ama! NO PUEDE AMARTE! Esa relación no tiene futuro!

CÁLLATE! –lo miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas y con furia en la voz - No sabes lo que es esperar doce años! No sabes lo que es pensar que el hombre que amas mató a tus mejores amigos! No sabes que es perderlo todo, cuando comenzabas a vivir de nuevo! No sabes que a pesar de todo... nos amamos! Estoy tratando de curar esta relación que está herida ¿Sabes lo que es tener que buscar entre cuevas sucias al hombre al que le darías el mundo si pudieses¿Sabes lo que es vivir viendo que quien más ama se consume poco a poco¿Sabes lo que es vivir viendo en lo que Azkaban convirtió a la persona que más amo¿Sabes lo que es acostarte todas las noches y saber que el lugar donde debería estar él, jamás volverá a estar cálido¿Sabes lo que es ver que la persona que más amas muere... y no haberle dicho... que fue lo mejor de tu vida¡NO LO SABES! Y por lo tanto... no sabes... no sabes lo que es ver que todos tus esfuerzos son recompensados y una mañana te levantas y esa persona, sonríe, como hace mucho no lo hacía y te dice que te ama a pesar de todo... –lo miraba con ojos perdidos y llenos de lágrimas – Soy un licántropo, Draco... y al igual que los lobos... los licántropos solo pueden tener una pareja durante su vida... estoy unido a Sirius no solo espiritualmente, sino también física y mágicamente... es un lazo sobrenatural el que nos une... no solo soy yo quien lo reclama... también es el lobo. Y cuando él muera... yo moriré al poco tiempo. Yo no podré vivir sin él.

En el silencio que siguió a aquella declaración, Draco no lo miró. Se sentía herido... y estúpido. Remus no era suyo... él lo amaba, pero Remus estaba unido a otro. Él no entendía lo que el licántropo había pasado... no entendía nada... se sintió tan pequeño y estúpido de pronto, que le dio vergüenza. Recordó lo triste y envejecido que se había vuelto el lupino cuando Black murió... y aunque en el momento no lo entendió... ahora comprendía tan bien...

Perdona... soy un idiota- murmuró y tomó su bata para irse, pero la mano pálida lo detuvo

Lo siento... no quise gritarte- los ojos dorados se veían tan faltos de cariño, tan necesitados de un abrazo, un beso... –yo soy el tonto.

No, es verdad lo que dijiste... yo no conozco a Black... ni tampoco lo que tu has pasado. No puedo sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Fue estúpido de mi parte insinuar que... que él no te ama.

Draco... no te vayas, por favor-suplicó- no te vayas...

No... no me iré- se volvió a sentar en la cama

Solo dije eso porque... no sé porque... quizás intentaba convencerme a mi mismo que valía la pena seguir luchado por esta relación... ya no sé... no sé nada.

Remus parecía derrotado, abandonado a la tristeza y la desesperación. Si tan solo supiera cual era la forma de sacarlo de ese hoyo... Draco lo miró fijamente antes de tomarle por la barbilla y preguntarle, seriamente:

¿Quién intento violarte?

Pero Remus no podía decirlo... hacerlo era romperlo. Y no quería.

Ya no importa-pero sus ojos no tenían brillo

Él causo todo... quiero que pague. No soporto pensar que alguien... pudo haber echo eso contigo

Me da tanto...asco pensar en eso- se guardó de decirle la verdad. El terror, el pánico que ese recuerdo le ocasionaba era superior al asco del mismo.

Dímelo. Estás herido...por Black y por él... y yo quiero que paguen.

Pero yo no quiero que tu corazón se llene de odio y rencor. No me pidas que lo diga... solo... solo está conmigo como lo has estado hasta ahora.

Quizás deberías hablar con Black

Sí...pero...

¿Qué?

... no quiero que me desprecie...

No te preocupes...yo voy a estar a tu lado... –le sonrió. Siempre, pensó.

2.

Hermione dejó el periódico a un lado y miró a un sonriente Harry que se dedicaba a devorar su desayuno.

Harry, mira esto

¿Qué es?

Le pasó el periódico para que lo viese. En la portada había una imagen del Sirius actual, atractivo, con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos llenos de vida; y otra del Sirius de Azkaban, delgado, cadavérico, opacado por el sufrimiento. El contraste era realmente increíble, como si se tratase de dos personas distintas. Sobre las fotografías las letras en grande: 'Sirius Black es absuelto'. Y como subtítulo: 'Una historia de terror con un final feliz'

Wooo...- Ron miró a la chica- Sirius estará encantado

Ya lo creo- Harry tomó el diario para mirar mejor la fotografía- ¿Me lo prestas? Quiero mostrárselo

Claro- Mione no parecía tan feliz como los otros dos- pero, no les parece raro?

¿Qué?- los dos se miraron sin entender

Sirius fue absuelto el domingo... estamos a martes. La noticia debió haber salido el lunes.- explicó luego de dar un suspiro de resignación- En cambio el ataque al centro comercial en Londres ha sido minimizado, más aún con la noticia de Sirius.

¿Crees que el Ministerio está volviendo a manipular información?- fue Harry el que habló luego de un rato.

Es lo más probable.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos un momento, pero entonces loa Merodeadores entraron al Comedor y los cuchicheos se elevaron por doquier. La mayoría de los alumnos no habían asociado al ex-presidiario con el joven que rondaba por el castillo, sin embargo, ahora era oficial. Aquel Sirius, era el mismo que había escapado de Azkaban hacía algunos años, y si bien había sido absuelto por el Ministerio, no todos estaban completamente satisfechos con las respuestas dadas o tenían todas sus dudas absolutamente aclaradas, de modo que su figura levantaba polémica, la cual nadie se esforzaba por disimular. Además, muchos consideraban que su aparente juventud solo podía ser obra de magia negra.

James le sonrió a su hijo, quien se apresuró a dejarles un espacio en la mesa, junto a ellos. Pero fue solo cuando se sentaron que notaron que parecían cansados y preocupados, y no precisamente por la multitud de comentarios que habían levantado con su entrada al Gran Comedor

Creo que esto te gustaràSirius- Ron se apresuró a tenderle el periódico que había estado sosteniendo Harry

...Vaya...- eso fue lo único que salió de los labios del atractivo joven, además de una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa, al posar sus ojos sobre el periódico.

No era precisamente lo que el trío esperaba de Sirius. Harry lo miró confundido y miró a sus padres que parecían igual de desanimados. Mione frunció el ceño y Ron los miró incrédulos. Aquel comportamiento desganado no era propio de los Merodeadores.

Diría que no te emociona- dijo la chica mirando al padrino de su amigo.

¿PapÂ?Qué pasó?- Harry miró a James fijamente- ...¿Y Remus?- solo entonces notó la ausencia de uno de los Merodeadores

Tranquilo Harry- fue Lily la que habló, James solo sonrió, pero luego se volteó a ver la figura de Dumbledore entrar en el Gran Comedor- Es solo que...

Sirius y Remus se pelearon- suspiró Peter

Sirius soltó un profundo suspiro. James se revolvió inconscientemente el cabello, desordenándoselo.

¿Y porque?- preguntó Ron sin entender

Ah...- Sirius miró al pelirrojo, pero como no tenía nada que decir, cerró la boca al instante- ¿no lo han visto, verdad?

Nop.

¿Por qué se pelearon?- preguntó Harry suspicaz

Un fuerte desacuerdo- atajó James sombrío- y yo terminé de rematarlo. –Lily le puso la mano en la espalda, en un gesto de incondicional apoyo

Como parecían no querer hablar del tema, dejaron de insistir, aunque no por eso de sentir que el ambiente estaba algo tenso. El asunto debía haber sido complicado para que estuviesen así y por las miradas que interceptó con Ron y Mione, ellos también lo veían así.

Debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore- dijo James de pronto, poniéndose de pie.

¿Te acompaño, cariño?

No, Lil... prefiero hablar con él a solas

Yo también debo irme- Sirius dejó su plato de avellanas y su tostada sin tocar y luego de darle una sonrisa a Harry, salió del Comedor

3.

Mejor ve a desayunar

No, quiero acompañarte

Draco... no tienes que hacer esto

Lo sé. Pero realmente quiero hacerlo- y había tal firmeza en su voz que lo hizo desistir.

Remus suspiró, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente con una dulzura capaz de enternecer al más fuerte. Había ido a buscar las cosas necesarias para sus clases de hoy, luego de asegurarse de que no se toparía con sus amigos. No tenía deseos de hablar y de explicar nada... y extrañamente Draco parecía entender eso. Era agradable estar con el chico, lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y seguro.

En cuanto entraron en el despacho, lo primero que encontraron fue un ramo de calas sobre el escritorio del profesor. La sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó de inmediato

Sirius...- y tomó el ramo con la tarjetita que decía: 'Para Remus'

Draco apartó la vista con desgano. Nunca pensó que un nombre pudiera doler tanto. Pero apartó ese pensamiento al ver como el rostro del licántropo se contraía en una expresión de terror y asco. Las calas fueron a parar directamente al basurero y el rubio alcanzó a distinguir lo que decía la tarjeta: 'Siento haber sido tan rudo ayer'

¿De quien era?- no hacían falta las palabras, pero igual lo preguntó

No sé- esquivo. Siempre esquivaba la pregunta que vinculaba a quien hubiese intentado ultrajarlo. Secretamente se preguntó Remus lo hacía porque él lo conocía directamente.

¿Remus?

Dime, Draco- le sonreía con dulce como siempre, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes. Y lo amó más por ello. La sensación de querer protegerlo de todos y todo, y hacerlo feliz... pero no era a él a quien le correspondía darle esa felicidad...

¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dices? Solo así podemos hacer algo en su contra

Remus lo miró unos momentos, analizando las palabras del rubio, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza, para terminar de recoger el material que necesitaba.

Creo que hay algo mal en todo esto, Draco

No entiendo

Te he involucrado demasiado en este asunto... y no debía ser así.

¿Qué? –Draco lo miró incrédulo, pero luego lo invadió un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración que rozaba en la furia. Crispó los puños- ¿No estarás hablando en serio? TÚ ME IMPORTAS... ¿cómo quieres que no me involucre en esto?

Solo hay que ver la manera en la que hablas de él... está bien que yo lo odie, pero tú... tampoco está bien el cariño que sientes por mi.

Porque te amo

No digas eso, Draco- Remus lo miró con tristeza- Tu no me amas. Soy un hombre lobo, recuerdas? Una bestia grande, fea y peluda que cercena gargantas, destroza los cuerpos y se alimenta de ellos... tengo una doble naturaleza. Soy una criatura dual.

Black no es el único capaz de amarte, sabes?- se cruzó de brazos- y no solo tú deberías saberlo, también él. A mi no me importa que seas un licántropo... yo soy un Malfoy, ves? Soy hijo de un mortífago, mi familia se complace por ser una de las más antiguas, detesta a los sangre sucia, comparte los ideales del Señor Tenebroso... realmente Remus... –Draco le dio una media sonrisa- No se que es peor... ser un licántropo o ser un Malfoy... al fin y al cabo, ambos tienen la misma naturaleza.

Remus lo miró, un momento asombrado, pero luego comenzó a reír.

Vaya... si le vemos así...

Además tu me aceptaste y me ayudaste cuando no tenía a nadie a quien acudir. Sería muy egoísta que ahora que tu me necesitas... yo te diera la espalda.

Draco, no tienes que hacer esto simplemente por eso. No me interrumpas- lo cortó cuando vio que el chico abría la boca para hablar- te lo agradezco más de lo que te imaginas, pero realmente... no quiero involucrarte más en esto... es algo que debo arreglar yo solo, eso sí, nunca olvidaré que me acogiste cuando no sabía que hacer ni a quien acudir, pero... no está bien... que digas que me amas. Yo no puedo amarte... y no quiero verte sufrir. –los ojos dorados estaban demasiado tristes, y el rubio apartó la vista, no podía verlo así.

Te quiero...

Draco...

No, escúchame ahora tú. Yo no soy Black, y también sé que no me amas, pero... solo... déjame ayudarte. Es lo único que puedo hacer... déjame sentir que te he ayudado en algo.

Remus sonrió levemente, sin apartar la vista de las orbes plateadas del rubio.

Gracias.- murmuró finalmente, con ojos vidriosos.

4.

Había llegado el momento. Albus Dumbledore lo sabía... y también sabía que hubiese sido inútil extender más la hora. James estaba parado delante de él, con el cabello negro desordenado y los ojos avellanas brillantes tras los lentes. Rememoró cuando era solo un estudiante... ¿cuántas veces lo había visto igual, traído a ese mismo despacho por una travesura que a él mismo lo había echo reír? Pero el brillo en los ojos del joven también le decía que las cosas habían cambiado. Él ya no era un niño... era un hombre, un padre y un esposo. Ya no estaba el brillo malicioso en su ojos, habían dejado paso a la determinación y la postura misma de James hablaba de eso... ya no es un niño, se obligó a recordar... James desprendía fuerza... desprendía la esencia de un Gryffindor.

Quiero explicaciones, profesor. Quiero conocer la situación al revés y al derecho. ¿Me la va a dar o tendré que averiguarla por mis propios medios?

James...sé como te sientes

No, no lo sabe- negó con ímpetu, la ira se estaba acumulando en su interior, junto con la mala noche sufrida y el no tener noticias del paradero de Moony

¿Qué es lo que no sé?- preguntó el anciano con calma

No quiero hablar de cómo me siento, Dumbledore- James temblaba- Por Dios¿Que satisfacción encuentra en todo esto¿Es que realmente a urdido un plan tan... que involucra a mi familia?

James... tienes que entender...

¿Entender¿Hay realmente algo que pueda valer el sacrificio de mi familia y mío¡Que le da derecho a decidir la vida de los demás¡Involucró a Moony, me negó saber quien era Harry... tantos años y él frente a mi... Y USTED NO ME LO DIJO¿Cuánto tiempo más planeaba que viviésemos en esa mentira! Tantas cosas... ?Puedo empezar desde el principio! Usted confió a Harry a Petunia, no confió en Sirius.. USTED SABÍA COMO ERA SIRIUS Y NO CONFIÓ EN ÉL... también obligó a Sirius a permanecer en una casa que odiaba... USTED NOS CONOCÍA MUY BIEN, DUMBLEDORE, Y SIN EMBARGO, CUANDO LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO OLVIDÓ! Usted lo condujo a ir al Ministerio de Magia esa noche, de manera indirecta. Usted condenó a Remus a estar solo cuando Sirius murió, no nos habló con la verdad desde el principio, no nos habló de nuestros recuerdos, Y NO ME HABLÓ DE MI HIJO!

Una vez se lo dije a Harry... son los errores de un anciano – Dumbledore bajó la vista- La explicación de los errores de un anciano, puesto que me doy cuenta que mi actuar tiene el sello de la edad. Siéntate, por favor- no era una orden, sino una petición

James dudó un momento, demasiado encolerizado aún, pero finalmente, y con lentitud se sentó frente a Dumbledore, quien lo miró con ojos cansados

Cuando ustedes se presentaron en el castillo hace unas semanas, me produjo un gran desconcierto, pero al mismo tiempo comencé de inmediato a hilar distintas explicaciones para la situación- comenzó el anciano, pero hizo una pausa para mirar al joven- Yo sé lo que es para ti tu familia, James... y también sé lo que es para Sirius, Remus y viceversa... sé lo que son ustedes para Peter y lo que es Harry para Remus y Sirius... sé... que son una familia, y dentro de la cual, tu tiene otra familia. Sé que comparten una conexión más fuerte que la sangre.

Comencé a investigar que pudo provocar todo esto. Muchas hipótesis se iban desbaratando a medida que avanzaba... pero finalmente creí dar con lo sucedido. Una antiquísima magia de la que se tienen muy pocos datos y a la cual solo pueden recurrir cierto tipo de personas... en este caso fue Harry. Lo cierto es que este tipo de magia necesita a un mago muy poderoso, una gran cantidad de energía y lazos más fuertes que la sangre con las personas a las cuales se les aplica.

Cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort... y Remus murió, sucedió algo grandioso, y me atrevo a decir, inexplicable, porque lo que yo puedo explicar es solo una vaguedad. En fin... cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort había una gran cantidad de energía en el aire, la gran cantidad de hechizos y encantamientos habían dejado una estela en el ambiente. Harry... bueno, Harry es un mago excepcional- los ojos celestes miraron con cariño los avellanas de James- como Lily y tú... con un poder mágico difícil de explicar o incluso concebir. Harry ya había sufrido mucho con la muerte de Sirius y la de Peter le había abierto la herida... pero la de Remus la desgarró. Remus representaba para él todo lo que le quedaba de una época maravillosa, fantástica... y por lo demás, lejana. La Época de los Merodeadores. Fue entonces cuando en su desesperación y dolor, explotó un núcleo de magia que había acumulado en su interior, toda la magia que era capaz de utilizar... y mezclado con la que había en el ambiente, produjo el milagro.

No entiendo lo que quiere decirme. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que nos negara la verdad?- interrumpió James

A eso voy, a eso voy. Pero debo explicártelo por el principio- el anciano volvió a tomar aire y prosiguió- Claro que toda esa explosión de magia hubiese sido desperdiciada si no hubiese sido por el cariño que Remus sentía hacia Harry. ¿Por qué? Porque Remus era la conexión entre la vida y la muerte, era la figura que representaba todo lo que Harry deseaba del pasado... y... fue así como volvieron a la vida, sin embargo esto no acaba así... ustedes deberían haber vuelto tal cual murieron, mas los cinco han vuelto jóvenes y fuertes. La verdad es que eso me tomó bastante más tiempo... pero finalmente también lo descubrí. Y la causa son Sirius, Lily, Remus y tú. El lazo de amor que cada uno de ustedes tiene con su pareja respectiva es muy fuerte. El amor que te une a Lily, que fue tan grande que los llevó a concebir un hijo, un milagro que da vida, e incluso que te llevó a dar la vida con tal de proteger a tu familia ... y el amor de Remus por Sirius, que crea un lazo físico y mágico entre ellos era tan poderoso que interfirió en la explosión que Harry creó... y si bien pudo haber arruinado el hechizo, los favoreció. ¿Y Peter? Bueno, Peter está unido a ustedes también, aunque lo hayan despreciado en algún tiempo o que él mismo los haya despreciado. Es un vínculo que no se puede romper. Y fue esa misma interrupción la que no permitió que los recuerdos llegaran inmediatamente. Nubló sus mentes.

Ahora bien... ustedes estaban vivos, eran felices... Voldemort estaba aparentemente muerto. ¿Por qué me negué a decirles la verdad? Porque quería que se adaptaran un poco, que recuperaran un poco el tiempo antes de reconocer a Harry... para ustedes ya era suficientemente difícil aceptar que habían muerto y vuelto a la vida años después... pero entonces apareció Voldemort... y entonces mi interés por mantener la identidad de Harry oculta se desvió a otros motivos, pero siempre siendo el mismo... ¿ves ahora, James donde está mi error?

No...

Una vez se lo dije a Harry, ahora te lo digo a ti. En que me importaban demasiado. Se acercaba una nueva guerra... y sabía que luego de saber que Harry era tu hijo... perderlo sería más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría soportar. Los mismo lazos que permitieron se volvieran a reunir lo decía.

Harry no pasará por ello

Harry es el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Recuerdas la profecía, James?

Pero él vencerá.

Y lo espero de todo corazón, James... pero no tenemos nada asegurado y tu lo sabes. Algunas veces por mucho que nos esforcemos en algo, las cosas no salen como quisiéramos. Lo cierto es que me importaba su felicidad que el hecho que supieran la verdad. Quería ahorrarles más dolor del que ya habían sufrido...un error muy tonto... pero en el que comienzo a caer con frecuencia

Cuando levantó la mirada, un solitaria lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla hasta perderse en su larga y plateada barba.

5.

Sip, cuando era pequeño tenía un pequeño estanque lleno Gryndowls y yo los cuidaba. Debo decir que siempre he sido bastante hábil en la materia- Remus sonreía mientras oía hablar a Draco con un tono Malfoy que no le producía molestia, sino que evitaba que pensamientos desagradables vinieran a su mente- Como en el Quidditch. El cabeza rajada, o sea... Potter solo tiene suerte, eso digo yo... y claro, favoritismos, pero realmente, yo soy muy bueno en la escoba. Desde los tres años que me subo a la escoba, claro que como eran para niños no hacían más que levantase unos centímetros del suelo, pero...

Entonces deberías mostrarme esas habilidades, eh? Podríamos volar en escoba un día de estos... cuando tenga menos trabajo

¿De verdad?- Draco sonrió- bueno, pero tiene que ser cuando estés bien, no después de la Luna Llena, porque no quiero que te marees o te caigas de la escoba, eh?

Será como tu digas, Draco- sonrió el profesor

Te mostraré el Amago de Wroski y... ¡Oh! Mira, es mi padre- sonrió incompletamente, y suspirando adoptó una postura más elegante y erguida. No notó como Remus palidecía y sentía que las rodillas le temblaban.

Draco...- Lucius Malfoy estaba frente a ellos, con una sonrisa leve y su habitual porte distinguido- Veo que ayudas al profesor Lupin.

Así es, padre. –asintió levemente el chico

Buenas tardes, Lupin- Lucius le dio una mirada calculadora al licántropo

Remus estaba pálido y las palabras no salían de su boca, así que simplemente atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, tembloroso. Su cabeza se había llenado de imágenes que no quería recordar pero que inevitablemente golpeaban con intensidad

Lo que me interesa de momentos es que te concentres en tus calificaciones, Draco- Lucius volvió a dirigirse a su hijo- No que andes acarreando el trabajo del profesor.- dijo al ver varios pergaminos en las manos del chico, los cuales correspondían a las tareas de quinto curso de Ravenclaw

Draco frunció el ceño y miró desafiante a su padre.

Lucius tiene razón, Draco. Dámelo- Remus le pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa los demás pergaminos, para que los colocara en sus brazos, también cargados

Pero...

Está bien. Hablaremos luego- no le gustó la palidez en el rostro de Remus ni la mirada asustada. Pero no tenía sentido la actitud del licántropo...

Iré a tu despacho más tarde...

Es tu profesor, Draco, trátalo con respeto- lo increpó Lucius con tono calmado pero voz severa

Iré a su despacho más tarde, profesor- se corrigió, apretando los puños

Gracias, Draco.

El chico se despidió entonces de su padre, con respeto y se dirigió a su Sala Común, dejando a los dos hombres solos. Remus apartó la vista y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Lucius le cerró el paso.

Tenemos que hablar... lobito

La mirada del licántropo era de asco, de temor... y de odio. Eso lastimó a Lucius, pero venía preparado para un trató frío e incluso para recibir varias maldiciones, así que lo aprontó con aparente indiferencia.

Si es sobre las calificaciones de Draco, creo que el chico es muy bueno. Tiene una S hasta ahora como promedio anual en Defensa así que no parece que deberías preocuparte en...

Sabes que no es de eso

Entonces no sé de que podríamos hablar- Remus se dio la vuelta, pero Lucius lo tomó de la muñeca. Sentía deseos de vomitar.

Sé que en el fondo... lo de ayer te gustó.- vaya estúpida manera de empezar, pero sinceramente no se le ocurría otra forma. No estaba acostumbrado al trato distante y frío de Remus

¿Gustarme?- Remus se soltó con violencia, botando los pergaminos en el proceso y sacando su varita- No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi. O te juro que te mataré

Remus...- Lucius miró la decisión en los ojos dorados- ¿sabes porque ayer no terminé lo que quería?

¿Como te atreves a hablar así de...? Eres un maldito degenerado...- los ojos estaban vidriosos y la mano le temblaba.

¿Sabes?... porque te amo.

6.

Era libre.

Vaya... cuando había deseado escuchar esas palabras... tomar el diario entre sus manos cuando lo anunciaran como un hombre libre. Pero ahora que el momento había llegado, las cosas no habían salido como había querido. Ni quiera podía compartir el sabor del triunfo con su Moony.

Y entre cosa y cosa, quería abrazarlo y contarle sus temores. Decirle que se sentía terrible por no haber reconocido a Harry y no haberle dado lo que debía como su padrino. Y decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaba tanto que lo perdonaba y estaba dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo con él, esta vez sin terceros. Se arrepentía tanto de cada cosa que le había gritado. Se odiaba por no encontrarlo... ¿dónde podía estar su lobito?

¿Sirius?- por un breve momento pensó que podía ser Remus, pero como la voz era femenina se desanimó al instante- Sirius, de nada te servirá seguir vagando por los pasillos. Le he pedido a Harry el mapa del Merodeador y ahora mismo ha subido a buscarlo- la sonrisa de Lily era la más grande que Sirius le había visto en mucho tiempo y no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco con ella.

Lo sé. Es solo que...- suspiró profundamente- hay que aclarar las cosas.

Entiendo, entiendo...- Lily le palmeó suavemente la espalda- ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Estoy segurísima de que todo es un mal entendido. Tu sabes que Moony te ama más que a su vida

Lo sé... ahora mismo me parece todo tan absurdo. Nuestra pelea fue estúpida. Sé que Remus es un hombre-lobo, que está unido a mi, que me ama... y sin embargo... algunas veces me invade una furia que no me deja razonar. El solo pensar en perderlo me hace sentir terrible... y recordar que yo mismo lo alejé...

Mm... sabes lo que pienso? Que en tu actitud hay consecuencias de Azkaban que no te has podido quitar aún. Pero no te desanimes, todo se solucionaràPadfoot- le dio una palma en la espalda bastante fuerte, y comenzó a reír

Loca 

Yo? O.O Óyeme tú, yo te trato de animar y tu me correspondes así. Vaya amigo .

Sí, perdona- sonrió levemente- me siento más tranquilo ahora. Moony siempre me perdona, pero... no quiero que sufra y siempre lo termino haciendo sufrir- doblaron por otro pasillo.

No seas tonto. Es normal que tengan discusiones. Y el que te moleste que esté con otros demuestra también cuanto de importa, sin embargo, es imperativo que aprendas a controlar tu carácter o sí lo terminarás alejando definitivamente de ti.

O.O no me digas eso

Pero si es verdad .

Sé que en el fondo... lo de ayer te gustó.- eso los sobresaltó a los dos y Lily tomó a Sirius de la muñeca y le obligó a callarse en cuanto vio a Moony y a Lucius juntos. La situación era algo extraña. ¿Qué podían estar hablando esos dos aquí? Parecía eso sí, que Lucius lo estaba reteniendo a la fuerza. Sirius se puso rojo de furia, pero la chica lo obligó a mantener el control.

¿Quieres averiguar lo que pasó? Pues cállate- le dijo en un murmullo. Lo cierto es que la frase que había dicho Lucius insinuaba bastantes cosas y no eran muy tranquilizadora a los ojos de Sirius y menos tomando en cuenta la idea que se había creado de la relación entre Remus y Malfoy.

¿Gustarme?- Remus se soltó con violencia, botando los pergaminos en el proceso y sacando su varita- No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi. O te juro que te mataré

Remus...¿sabes porque ayer no terminé lo que quería?

¿Qué rayos...?- Sirius pasó del rojo al blanco con una rapidez asombrosa

Que te calles, hombre- lo increpó Lily en un susurro

¿Como te atreves a hablar así de...? Eres un maldito degenerado...- los ojos de Moony estaban vidriosos y la mano le temblaba.

¿Sabes?... porque te amo.

Lo mato...- Lily volvió a sujetarlo

Podrías comenzar ahora por controlarte, sabes?- se quejó la pelirroja

¿No has oído lo que le ha dicho?

Síp, pero veamos primero que pasa. Si se pone muy pesado con nuestro lobito, ahí si le puedes romper el cuello- Lily le guiñó un ojo

Algunas veces me asustas, mujer O.O

¿Amarme?- Remus se había quedado en silencio luego de esa declaración, ignorante de que dos pares de ojos los espiaban- Eres un idiota. ?Cómo puedes decir eso luego de lo de ayer!

No era mi intención hacerte daño!- le tomó la mano con la que lo apuntaba con la varita

Que no era...? –Las pupilas de Remus se estilizaron de un momento a otro, adoptando un forma algo felina- ¿Entonces que era lo que querías¡Dices que no querías hacerme daño¿Es que acaso tu forma amar a alguien es obligándola a ello¿Cómo puedes decir que no me querías dañar!- se soltó del agarre del aristócrata, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Casi me violaste, cerdo!

¿QUÉ?

Remus y Lucius voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz para ver a Sirius que ya estaba casi sobre el Slytherin. De un momento a otro los dos estaban en el suelo, Sirius moliendo al otro a golpes. Lily se puso al lado de Remus, y lo miró con miedo

Estás bien? Porque no lo dijiste? Remus, por Dios...

HIJO PUTA! COMO TE ATREVES? –Sirius parecía que iba a descuartizarlo

DEMONIOS, BLACK!- Lucius tampoco se quedaba atrás en los golpes

Remus miraba a los dos hombres sin saber muy bien que hacer. No sentía muchos deseos de defender a Lucius, a quien le estaban dando una paliza muy bien merecida, pero no quería que algo le pasase a Sirius, sin embargo, parecía que era él quien ganaba. Se obligó a hablar pensando en Draco

Sirius... para, por favor. Ya está bien.- Lily lo miró, como preguntándole si estaba seguro que no quería que Sirius lo matase

Lucius se lo quitó de encima con un golpazo en la cara, y Sirius, sin escuchar a Lupin sacó su varita.

NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR¡AVADA K...!

NO!- Remus se colgó de su brazo haciéndolo soltar la varita

Lucius los miró, respirando agitadamente. Sirius desprendiendo chispas de odio por los ojos, Lily con mirada temblorosa pero dispuesta a intervenir, Remus... demasiado agitado.

No te permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer algo, maldito bastardo- escupió Black con evidente odio

Una vez lo hice. Que te hace pensar que no podría volver a hacerlo?- no quería humillar al licántropo, pero era tal el odio que sentía hacia el animago, pero no pudo evitar hacer el hiriente comentario

Remus palideció e inconscientemente se acercó más al animago

Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, ten por seguro que lo próximo que haré será separar tu horrible cabeza de su inmundo cuerpo- Sirius tomó a Remus por la cintura, pero el licántropo no parecía muy convencido

Lucius miró a los tres Gryffindor y ante la imposibilidad que veía para seguir hablando con el licántropo se decidió por lo más obvio.

Hablaremos luego, Lupin

Espero que no- murmuró el mencionado bajando la vista

Ni Sirius ni Lily apartaron la mirada de Lucius Malfoy hasta que desapareció de sus vistas, cojeando y sangrando por la nariz y el labio. Era una imagen lamentable. Solo entonces, Sirius se volteó en dirección a su esposo y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros, lo miró un minuto, pensando la manera adecuada de abordar el tema...

¿Por qué, Moony?- su mirada era tan triste que Remus no pudo seguir mirándolo de frente- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Lo intenté, Paddy- murmuró –pero...- lo miró con firmeza y los ojos aún húmedos- temí tu reacción luego de ver la manera en la que nos acusabas a Draco y a mi de algo que era mentira. Draco solo estaba abrazándome porque me sentía mal... él no sabía que Lucius había sido capaz de algo así... no quería que lo supiera. Es tan humillante. Y entonces tu enredaste todo- sollozó bajando la vista- me sentía tan asqueroso...

Mi amor... yo no quería que eso pasara. Tu sabes que te amo... pero el te abrazaba de ese modo... y te decía eso. No pude soportarlo- lo abrazó, pero Remus se apartó suavemente- ¿qué pasa?

Esto no puede seguir así –negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas

¿Qué?

Nosotros. Quizás tenías razón... no estamos hechos para estar juntos

Lily que había estado en silencio, palideció... nada comparado eso sí con Sirius

Moony e-eso... ya pasó.

No, no pasó, Sirius- la voz fue más firme ahora- ¿No entiendes¡Te amo!... pero me juzgas por cualquier cosa, no me tienes confianza, incluso llegaste a pensar que te engañaba...¡que me acostaba con otros! Ni siquiera tuve la confianza para decirte lo que había pasado con Lucius... fue terrible y ni quiera pude confiar en ti. Esto no está funcionando

Moony... o sea... entiéndeme. Yo no quiero que nosotros terminemos. No me dejes...

Te equivocas. Fuiste tú el que me dejó- Remus caminó suavemente hacia atrás- Estoy cansado... de que no confíes, de que me hieras... – lo miró firmemente, aunque sus ojos temblaban- lo que dijiste me hirió... no evita que te ame, pero... me hieres. Y aunque me duela muchísimo... no debemos estar juntos

¡Pero si yo te amo!

Ya no sé si realmente me amas, Paddy... me amabas antes de ir a Azkaban... pero ahora no sé si lo haces... al menos tus acciones no lo demuestran

Dame... dame una oportunidad.

Yo necesito tiempo...

Pero...

Por favor... necesito tiempo. Lo de Lucius fue...- se estremeció visiblemente- muy duro... y necesito pensar

Sirius lo miró unos momentos, luego miró a Lily buscando ayuda, pero la chica miraba el piso, como si no estuviese escuchando la conversación. Finalmente suspiró y acarició suavemente la mejilla del licántropo

Solo dime que me amas

Te amo- sonrió levemente- Lo sabes.

¿Es realmente necesario ese tiempo?

Sí.

¿Cuánto tiempo serÿ

No lo sé.

¿Y estaremos separados?

Es lo mejor de momentos

... está bien... esperaré, si eso te demuestra que realmente te sigo amando

Es algo que necesito

Por eso.

Gracias...

¿Pero seguiremos siendo amigos, no? O sea... como cuando éramos estudiantes y antes de que comenzáramos a salir

Remus sonrió levemente

Sí. Está bien así- y se dio la vuelta para recoger los pergaminos que seguían esparcidos por el suelo.

7.

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando Lily se sentó junto al licántropo que corregía ensayos en la sala de la habitación compartida. Con movimientos lentos y suaves, se sentó junto al fuego y fue inmediatamente recibida por la sonrisa de su mejor amigo

¿Quieres un café, Lily?-preguntó Remus amablemente- ¿O quizás un té?

No, gracias- la pelirroja se apartó un mechón rebelde y colocó suavemente su mano en la rodilla del chico- Quería hablar contigo

Tu dirás

¿Cómo estás?

Bien... estoy terminando estos ensayos y me iré a dormir porque tengo un sueño que ya casi no me deja ver, pero además de eso...

No me refiero a eso, Rem- no había reproche en la voz de la mujer, solo la más cálida comprensión y el más férreo apoyo

En la intimidad que les proporcionaba la oscuridad, solo cortaba por la luz del fuego y la de dos tintineantes velas, Remus sentía que el silencio y la misma oscuridad lo devoraban. Suspiró y bajó la vista. Claro que sabía a que se refería. Pero el tan solo hecho de nombrarlo le parecía humillarlo... una tormenta de angustia en su interior no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, esa era la verdad... y lejos del abrazo cariñoso de Sirius no podía encontrar la paz. Y con estos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que era envuelto en el abrazo de la mujer. Se sintió más tranquilo y al fin pudo descansar la cabeza en su hombro. La había extrañado tanto durante tan duro trance.

Tan solo recordarlo... me hace temblar- y como si su cuerpo reconociera la llamada, el licántropo se estremeció

Tranquilo. Ya pasó- y le acarició suavemente el cabello miel- No volverá a suceder.

Lil...

Ven... si quieres llorar, llora- y lo abrazaba tan dulcemente que de un momento a otro el lobo lloraba en sus brazos- desahógate, no calles... algunas veces es mejor así

No quiero que vuelva a... Tengo tanto miedo, Lil- las lágrimas mojaban el pijama de la pelirroja, que lo abrazaba con más fuerza

Yo te protegeré- y sonrió dulcemente mientras le besaba el cabello- y Sirius. Te ama. Y James y Peter también te protegerán. Somos un grupo. Somos una familia

Fue horrible...

Lo sé... lo imagino...

Y hoy dice que me ama. No lo entiendo... no me cabe en la cabeza... ¿cómo puede decir eso?

Hoy detuviste a Sirius¿por qué?

Porque lo amo. NO quiero que tenga que pagar por mi debilidad. Debí... no sé... me tomó tan desprevenido... no lo pensé capaz de ello...y además está Draco... es un niño encantador. Lo quiero como quiero a Harry... y distinto. Si no tuviese a Sirius, si no lo amase como lo amo... quizás yo...- negó con la cabeza- Draco es adorable, pero yo amo a Sirius

Lo sé

Pero... Lucius... ¿cómo pudo¿cómo alguien puede hacer eso? Tengo miedo, Lil... abrázame. Quisiera estar con Sirius, pero no debo... ¿está bien mi decisión?

Estará bien lo que decidas, lobito

Lil... no quiero... no quiero que me vuelva a tocar... fue tan asqueroso...

Lily lo mantuvo abrazado durante unos largos minutos más, hablándole al oído, susurrándole cuanto lo querían... hasta que Remus se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar. Cuando se dieron cuenta... había amanecido, pero la mujer sonrió al notar que el licántropo yacía dormido con una mueca de tranquilidad.

8.

Era viernes y Sirius estaba que se cortaba las venas. No podía abrazar a Remus, ni besarlo, ni mimarlo... si hasta dormían separados. Remus se mostraba tan amable como siempre aunque había una mota de tristeza en sus ojos casi imperceptible. Sirius andaba con un humor de perros (no, no es doble sentido. Jaja) que solo disimulaba frente su ahijado, así que intentaban mantenerlo juntos porque o sino no había quien lo soportase. Draco Malfoy frecuentaba mucho al licántropo y aunque Sirius no lo veía con buenos ojos, como estaba en plan de conquista no hacía comentarios frente a Remus, y Lucius no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

James le había contado sobre su conversación a los otros con Dumbledore y aunque aún no lo perdonaban del todo, tampoco lo culpaban completamente. De más está decir que James y Remus se habían reconciliado y que en festejo porque los Merodeadores estaban unidos nuevamente Peter había acabado borracho con tanta cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry era feliz como nunca lo había sido. Seguía igual que siempre con Ron y Mione, pero ahora acudía a Sirius con regularidad (o más bien era al revés, cosa que por cierto al chico no le molestaba en absoluto) y siempre podía ver a sus padres, que aunque pretendían aparentar que no querían malcriar a Harry ni presionarlo o acosarlo siempre estaban cerca y se encontraban con regularidad en cualquier sitio aunque fuese neta 'casualidad' (XDD... hay que entender a James XDD)

Y esa tarde comenzaba el Club de Duelo para los de sexto. El miércoles había comenzado, pero hasta esa tarde recién les tocaba a los de sexto, puesto que se entrenaba por grado. Un James radiante y un Remus sonriente los esperaban envueltos en una capa respectivamente.

Los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw conmigo, los demás con Remus.

Bueno... el profesor Potter y yo seremos los encargados de instruirlos. En primer lugar procederemos a explicar las reglas –comenzó el licántropo- Como sé que ya en su segundo año tuvieron un Club de Duelo esto no debe resultarles tan extraño.

Ese profesor era un fiasco, no como el profesor Lupin, claro- murmuró Dean Thomas, lo que solo sacó una sonrisa directamente dirigida a él por parte de Remus, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse. No pensó que lo escuchara tan claramente

Un duelo es cuando dos magos se enfrentan utilizando sus varitas y una espada. La gracia de esto consiste en poder combinar ambos ataques al mismo tiempo. Para ello es necesario, agilidad, rapidez y destreza. El objetivo de este Club es que sepan defenderse en caso de que así sea requerido, puesto que aprenderán algunos ataques, como bloquearlos y desarrollaran las habilidades que anteriormente mencioné, agilidad, rapidez y destreza. Como es un Club no es necesario que su participación sea regular aunque agradeceríamos mucho que así lo fuese. Esto, por supuesto, no tendrá nota o algún tipo de reconocimiento de ese estilo. Si todo sale bien, a fin de año, se realizará un competencia con los mejores duelistas de cada casa y se le dará a un trofeo al ganador además de la suma de 100 gallones.

Que facilidad para la palabra, Moony- James lo miraba con una sonrisa- ojalá que hubieses sido mi profesor de Aritmancia, quizás hubiese aprendido algo.

James!  - se escucharon algunas risas entre los alumnos.

Bueno, lo primero es una demostración- James les sonrió- Remus y yo les mostraremos primero como es un duelo. ¿Listo, Moony?

Claro, Prongs

Ambos se subieron a una mesa estratégicamente ubicada de modo que todos pudieran ver bien y luego se quitaron las capas. Hubo una ola de murmullos. James llevaba un ceñida malla marrón, en cambio que Remus usaba una de la misma naturaleza, pero de color verde, especiales para ese tipo de enfrentamiento. Harry miró con admiración a su padre, se veía genial, tan majestuoso... Draco tembló al ver a Remus, se veía tan irresistible, hermoso.

James y Remus hicieron una reverencia y sacaron sus espadas. El primero en atacar fue James con un _Stupefy_, el cual fue ágilmente repelido por Remus quien invocó un _Protego_ y contraatacó con un _Desmaius,_ que James no demoró en esquivar, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Fue entonces cuando la espada de Remus cayó sobre James, quien la paró con un movimiento rápido y firme con la propia, ambos saltaron hacia atrás, y se lanzaron nuevos hechizos.

_Incendio!_- Remus apagó el hechizo con un chorro de agua, momento que fue aprovechado por el animago para atacarlo con un _Petrificus Totalus_ que a duras penas fue esquivado por el licántropo, quien sin demora atacó con un _Illusion_ y entonces, frente a ellos apareció Lily, lo cual produjo en Prongs un pequeño desconcierto que le robó segundos de reacción, lo que lo hizo caer al no poder esquivar el _Destrucio_, Harry soltó un gemido con varios de los presentes, aunque James rápidamente se repuso y el filo de su espada golpeó con el de Remus a pocos centímetros del hombro de este último –_Destrucio_- Remus cayó pesadamente, algo aturdido por el hechizo, ante la mira preocupada de Draco y otros alumnos, pero alcanzó a pronuncia un _Tarantagella_ que dejó a James fuera de combata riéndose sobre la mesa como loco, sin poder parar.

James se quedó riendo unos segundos más mientras Remus se recuperaba lo suficiente como para retirarle el hechizo.

Ah, Dios!- James respiró tranquilo, aunque aún soltaba leves risitas- me duele la panza de tanto reír.

Y a mi me duele el hombro –dijo Remus haciendo un puchero.

Bueno...jejeje, eso es básicamente un Duelo.

Síp, Básicamente- suspiró Remus al ver que James aún se reía un poco- Ahora... que tal un Gryffindor contra un Hufflepuff. Ron y Ernie, adelante por favor.

Sobresalieron increíblemente cuatro personas, Ron, quien si bien le costaba coordinar las dos armas, era bastante ágil, Harry, que ya tenía experiencia en Duelos (pobre Harry, pero con Voldy no podía ser de otro modo), Draco, quien dominaba la técnica con elegancia y maestría, y, para sorpresa de todos, Ernie, quien tenía un talento innato para coordinar los ataques.

Fue una clase estupenda- suspiró Mione- creo que deberé repasar unos hechizos, eso sí.

James me dijo que lo hacía muy bien- sonreía Ron- viste que me señaló que podría ser representante de la Casa

Y a mi el profesor Lupin me dijo que con un poco de entrenamiento voy a sobresalir- Neville los miraba algo incrédulos, pero al mismo tiempo fascinado- El profesor Lupin es genial y tu padre también, Harry. Me alegro que sean ellos los que nos hagan esta clase.

Antes que Harry pudiese responder, un terrible dolor en la cicatriz le nubló la visión y le hizo soltar un grito desgarrador, que fue igualmente terrible que el que provenía de la Sala que acababan de abandonar. James también lo había sentido, sin embargo no era el único, un gemido de dolor lo acompañó.

9.

Estaba enfadado- dijo Harry ante la mirada preocupada de su madre y la seria de Dumbledore

Porque algo no resultó como quería... o porque alguien no le obedeció... –James gruñó

No- Harry negó- Alguien no está cumpliendo tan rápido como quisiera. Tengo experiencia en esto- suspiró con algo de tristeza

Ya veo... Remus, tu también lo sentiste- Dumbledore miró al licántropo- claro... lo había pasado completamente por alto. No creí que también hubiese sido un Avada Kedabra... –el anciano suspiró- tendrás que unirte a las clases de Oclumancia con James, Lily y Harry- el licántropo gimió bajito

Tengo una duda, profesor- dijo Peter interviniendo por primera vez- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... ¿sabe que la conexión que compartía con Harry... ahora se extiende a Lily, James y Remus?

Es una buena pregunta- Dumbledore asintió pensativo- pero de momentos creo que no es posible contestarla. Yo mismo lo ignoro

Yo tengo otra- dijo James- ¿por qué tenemos que estudiar Oclumancia si de uno u otro modo esto nos puede ayudar para saber que hace Voldy?

Porque del mismo modo, Voldemort puede intentar leer nuestra mente o incluso manipularnos a través de imágenes- intervino Remus- Ya en el pasado lo hizo una vez

Harry bajó la vista y asintió, recordando que por su error Sirius había muerto en el pasado. Agradeció la delicadeza de su profesor al no mencionarlo directamente. Sirius se movió incómodo en un rincón, sin saber muy bien que decir

¿Y la Oclumancia bastarÿ- de decidió al fin

Si la manejan bien, sí.- Dumbledore miró la hora- Tendremos un reunión mañana, se les informará la hora luego. Lo mejor es que ahora se dirijan donde Severus

Como toda respuesta se pusieron de pie, mientras hacían muecas de fastidio, todos a excepción de Lily, que parecía tranquila, y Remus, que en vez de fastidio mostraba nerviosismo. Lo cierto es que no hablaba con Severus desde que lo había pillado besándose con Sirius... Sirius, pensó y ahogó un suspiro.

Peter y Sirius se dirigieron a la habitación compartida, mientras los otros cuatro caminaban lentamente hacia las mazmorras, con aire de quien asiste a su propio entierro.

Llegan tarde- espetó Snape en cuanto abrió la puerta- ¿Y tu haces de guardia personal, licántropo?

Remus también deberá tomar la clases, Severus- Lily sonrió amablemente, al tiempo que tomaba del brazo al chico lobo. El profesor de Pociones dio un bufido de desagrado antes de permitirles entrar. Ya adentro, se dispuso a terminar con eso cuanto antes

Seré breve porque ya lo expliqué y no eres un caso especial como para repetir la introducción, Lupin. Oclumancia es una defensa para la mente. Listo y punto. Ahora... yo intentaré entrar en sus mentes, lo cual no me será muy difícil, está claro. Es tu primera clase... estás atrasado tres así que rápido, da un paso adelante

Remus se colocó delante y suspiró profundamente antes de mirar firmemente al hombre delante de él

_Legeremens!_

Severus no le dijo lo que tenía que hacer, y se vio de pronto enfrentado, con tan solo cuatro años, a un enorme lobo negro que respiraba asquerosamente sobre su rostro, y luego lamía su rostro bañado de lágrimas, hasta clavar finalmente sus colmillos en su cadera... la sangre saliendo a montones. Nunca pensó que reviviría esa noche, la noche que se convirtió en licántropo. Remus intentó resistirse al hechizo... y para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba sentado en el suelo y Severus había alcanzado a convocar un _Protego_

Eres muy lento- lo regañó

Lo hizo más rápido que nosotros- dijo Lily, pensativa

Claro, Moony es un licántropo- dijo James con aires de entendido

¿Y?-le preguntó su hijo

¿Cómo que y?- James los miró a los dos, sin entender- Si hay algo que hay que reconocerle a Moony es su autocontrol. Está acostumbrado a tratar de manejar la situación, a no dejarse dominar, es lógico pensar que en este caso ha sido igual.

Ah!- Harry asintió pensativamente- Eso significa que Remus es menos propenso a sufrir ataques mentales?

Efectivamente, Harry- James sonrió con orgullo- Remus puede desviarlos con más facilidad porque desde muy niño le han enseñado a no dejarse dominar por el lobo, a tener el control de la situación, a no dejar que otro, el lobo claro estàtome posesión de él y por ello su autocontrol es mucho más fuerte que el nuestro. Es muy interesante el modo en que funciona el cerebro humano, no?

Lily sonrió y Harry miró a su padre asombrado. Por un momento le había recordado a Mione. Remus en tanto respiraba algo agitado y Severus le daba una mueca de disgusto.

Trata de bloquear más tu mente, hacerlo con más rápido

Si fuese tan fácil...- gruñó Remus, tratando de concentrarse

Pon tu mente en blanco

Pero aquello era difícil con público y mucho más al tener a Snivellus armado frente a él. Sin embargo el licántropo intentó relajarse y concentrarse.

_Legeremens!_-dijo otra vez

La primera imagen que Remus recordó, lo hizo estremecerse. Sirius estaba sobre él, desnudo, besándolo amorosamente... la siguiente imagen, de momento rompió sus defensas. Lucius introducía un dedo en el interior de su cuerpo, con mirada lasciva...

Cuando volvió notar que se encontraba en el despacho de Snape, se notó en medio de un gran desastre, algo de polvo volaba en el aire, y había un olor algo fuerte, seguramente debido a la combinación de pociones esparcidas por el suelo.

¿Estás bien, Moony?- James lo miraba francamente entre asombrado y emocionado

E-eso creo... –se tambaleó un poco- ¿Qué pasó?

Le diste su merecido a Snivellus- rió, y señaló a Snape que se ponía de pie entre frascos rotos y empujaba su escritorio volcado, lejos de él.

No recuerdo haberte dicho que me mataras, Lupin- inquirió fríamente Snape

Yo... lo siento...- se sonrojó avergonzado

Potter, sigues tú- dijo mirando a Harry- Bonitos recuerdos, Lupin- el lobo se estremeció y miró con rencor al profesor de Pociones

Harry dominaba casi a la perfección la técnica. Al parecer le había puesto mucho empello a la Oclumancia dada su experiencia pasada al no dominarla. Ni siquiera Snape pudo objetar algo en contra de la rapidez con la que bloqueaba sus hechizos. James fue el siguiente y había mejorado bastante también. Snape tenía la hipótesis de que debido a ser un animago lo cual necesitaba un enorme grado concentración para el cambio del cuerpo, y al ser la invocación netamente mental, James no mostraba problemas en bloquear su ataque prohibiéndole el paso a su mente. La más atrasada era Lily. No es que fuese menos inteligente, menos fuerte u otra cosa por el estilo, simplemente estaba en una clara desventaja con los otros tres que de uno y otro modo habían logrado manejar la técnica con relativa sencillez.

Es inútil- murmuró Lily abatida cuando se dirigían a los dormitorios- No logro concentrarme

Tienes que poner tu mente en blanco o pensar en lo ridículo que se vería Snivellus en calzoncillos y...

James... 

Jejejeje, era broma, linda

Ya verás que lo manejarás perfectamente, Lil. Es cosa de práctica- sonrió Remus

Sip... a todo esto, felicitaciones- Lily sonrió el chico- Lo has hecho muy bien.

Ah! Gracias... pero– sonrió avergonzado- el que lo hace muy bien es Harry

Claro, es mi hijo- James le golpeó amistosamente la espalda a Harry, quien sonrió divertido.

¿Quieres que te vayamos a dejar, cariño?- la mirada dulce de Lily era una de las que más le gustaban a Harry

No te preocupes, mamá.

Como tu digas, Harry- James le revolvió el cabello orgulloso cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación compartida.

Sí, emmmm... –Harry miró la puerta- creo que es para ustedes- había un ramo de flores en el suelo.

¿Uh? O.o –James lo miró, desconfiado- Es para ti, Moony

P-para mi?- Remus lo tomó no muy convencido

Aunque no dijo nada, Harry intentó ver quien era la admiradora secreta de Remus, pero solo alcanzó a ver que Remus palidecía y luego les sonreía, arrugando la tarjeta que venía con el ramo.

No es nada importante

Ya veo... bueno, cariño. Ve a tu Sala Común...-interrumpió la pelirroja- Nos vemos mañana. Que duermas bien.

Sí... hasta mañana!

Se escondió en la esquina en cuanto dobló el pasillo y en cuanto se asomó los vio con expresión molesta. James había incinerado las flores.

No lo tomes en cuenta simplemente, Moony- le dijo limpiando luego las cenizas

Jamsie tiene razón, Rem

Yo SIEMPRE tengo razón

Emmmmmmmmmm...¿Qué tal si mejor entramos?

Síp... lo ignoraré.- dijo al fin el lobo y desaparecieron al entrar en el despacho

¿Quién le mandaba flores al profesor Lupin? Se preguntó curioso, mientras seguía su camino hacia la Sala Común.

10.

La mirada plateada fija en el cielo estrellado.

Sus pensamientos fijos en aquellos ojos dorados.

Los labios finos ansiando aquellos labios rosados.

Lucius Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó a un lado la carta recientemente recibida de su hijo.

Draco estaba feliz. Aunque su carta no era realmente expresiva, él lo sabía. Era su padre, no?... y adivinaba el fervor que el chico sentía por el hombre-lobo. _'El profesor Lupin opina que...', 'Lo convenientemente juzgado ha sido..., 'Algunos profesores piensan que...' 'Según me han dicho, mis calificaciones...'_ va¿a quien creía Draco que engañaba? Todas aquellas frases conducían al licántropo. O sea... Lo único que le faltaba era que su hijo se enterase de lo que había estado a punto de hacerle la joven profesor para distanciarlo definitivamente de él. Magnífico, eres un orgullo como padre, pensó irónicamente

Lucius, querido...- la voz sugerente y aterciopelada de Bellatrix lo sacó de sus pensamientos- te veo atormentado. ¿Acaso Draco no te el orgullo que tanto ansías recibir por él?

Draco está bien, gracias, Bella- fue más cortante de lo que hubiese querido y en un movimiento elegante escondió la carta de la vista de la mujer

Shhh... estás preocupado. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Nada que puedas hacer por mi

La hermosa mujer sonrió y miró el aristócrata intensamente, parecía pensar en algo cuidadosamente, esperando el instante indicado para hablar. La mirada penetrante y seria de Lucius demandaba que se le comunicara la cuestión o que se largara en ese preciso momento, y la mujer finalmente se vio en la necesidad de decir lo que la traía ahí

Nuestro Señor necesita que te contactes con Severus

¿Que es lo que necesita de él?

Elaborará una poción. Es difícil, necesita tiempo y Severus es el indicado para la obra

Ya veo...- frunció el ceño

Pero hay que conseguir algunos ingredientes más. ¿Puedes encargarte? Delega a alguien o algo así. Da igual como sea.- Bellatrix le pasó la lista con movimientos lentos y estudiados

Lucius solo la tomó y leyó los ingredientes con detenimiento. Era la poción más difícil que había visto en su vida.

_1. Sangre del corazón de un gigante _

_2. Veneno de basilisco hembra_

_3. Acónito_

_4. Raíces de mandrágora recién nacida_

_5. Corazón de unicornio_

_6. Brazo humano en estado de putrefacción _

_7. Sangre corrupta de licántropo _

_8. Polvo de cuerno de un dragón_

_9. Semen de vampiro_

_10. Cerebro de wargo_

_11. Sangre del enemigo_

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada hasta luego de unos momentos. Bellatrix lo miraba con una sonrisa, y aunque nada podía reflejar lo que estaba pensando, la contemplación de la mujer no pudo evitar incomodarlo

¿Qué pasa, querido? –aquello lo obligó a una respuesta rápida y aparentemente despreocupada

Pensaba... el acónito y las raíces son tarea sencilla. La sangre del corazón de un gigante... puedo conseguirla también relativamente fácil ahora que son nuestro aliados, además de que no refiere mucha destreza engañar a uno con lo idiotas que son. El brazo... enviaré a alguien a saquear una tumba... el cerebro de wargo, el polvo de cuerno de dragón y lo referente al basilisco lo compraré en el mercado negro... enviaré a que uno de los nuestros entre al Bosque prohibido y mate a un unicornio, sí. En realidad lo más difícil es la sangre de unicornio y el semen de vampiro... en cuanto a lo del licántropo... ¿no sería más fácil traer la sangre de licántropo, sin el licántropo? Lo digo porque es bastante más difícil. Encontrar a uno ya es lo suficientemente complicado, mucho más tratándose del escogido por Nuestro Señor, el cual cuenta con la protección directa de Albus Dumbledore y...

Milord quiere al licántropo

Lo sé. Solo pensaba en lo que es mejor para nuestro Señor

Lo mejor para nuestro Señor o para ti, Lucius?

No sé de que hablas, Bella

Bellatrix rió suavemente, con elegancia propia de un Black. Se apartó un mechón de su negra cabellera con sensualidad y soltó con fina burla:

Sé que es lo que deseas

Te repito que no sé de que hablas- el rostro de Lucius seguía imperturbable y nadie hubiese podido dudar de su palabra, ya fuese por su rostro o por su mente, que no dejaba ser leída, escondiendo así sus pensamientos y sentimientos

No me engañas, Lucius... yo también sé esconder las cosas a nuestro Señor- comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, como una serpiente- Lo cortejabas desde la escuela...- hizo una pausa- Es hermoso, no soy ciega... pero es un monstruo...y para peor un media sangre – hizo un gesto de repulsión-. Hubiese esperado algo mejor de ti, querido

Me resultan incomprensible tus palabras

Mientras más lo niegas, más confirmas mis sospechas. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomarlo, Lucius?

Bella, la verdad...

A tu lobito. Es un animal... trátalo como tal.

Lucius quedó en silencio unos minutos, sin expresar nada, solo como meditando aquellas palabras. La miró fijamente, y ella no vaciló su sonrisa

Somételo... oblígalo... ¿por qué esperar?

No necesito que me des consejos de cómo atraer a mis presas

Sólo quiero que comprendas que no vale la pena traicionar a nuestro Señor por ese licántropo

Yo jamás traicionaría a nuestro Señor... y menos por un licántropo

Bella sonrió, misteriosamente, como si supiera más de lo que aparentaba. Lucius temió que supiera la verdad. Él era un traidor y estaba enamorado de un licántropo.

Nuestro Señor ha retrazado la fecha. La poción al parecer necesita un mes de reposo, así que cuentas con más tiempo para conseguir los ingredientes. La sangre del licántropo, el corazón de unicornio y la sangre del enemigo deben ser vertidas momentos antes de consumir la poción, pero el resto debe reposar.

Ya veo...

Tráelo- murmuró al fin la mujer

Lo traeré cuando sea el momento. Tu misma has dicho que se ha retrasado

Sí... pero la pregunta es ¿ya tienes pensado como hacerlo?

Algo por el estilo... lo traeré junto con Potter.

Quedan 52 días, cariño. No nos falles. Sería una lástima que por tu culpa fuese Draco el cabeza de turco- y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que Lucius apretaba con fuerza la carta de su hijo en su puño.

CONTINUARÁ...

WOLASSS! Jejeje, yo aquí otra vez haciendo acto de presencia. En primer lugar quiero agradecer a TODOS y cada uno de los que ha seguido este fic! Estoy haciendo una página con algunos dibujos, pero como soy mala en esto de hacer páginas web no sé cuando la tenga (Tomoe llora desconsoladamente) Pero bueno, volviendo al fics... ¿Qué les ha parecido Draco¿Y la reacción de Remus al beso¿Y las aclaraciones de Dumbledore¿Y James enfrentándose a Dumby? - ¿y Lucius¿Y la reacción de Sirius al saber la verdad¿Hubiesen dejado que Remus no lo detuviese? Tienen que pensar también en el pequeño rubio, como el lobito. ¿Y los ingredientes para la poción? O.O. ¿Y que sucederá en el 'tiempo' que Remus le pidió al animago? Ni yo lo sé. XDD. Bueno, aceptó ideas, jajaja. ¿Qué más? Pues...ah! otra cosa...algunas personas me han dicho que algunas veces uso palabras que no entienden... emmmm... y bueno, me extraña mucho porque intento hacerlo lo más entendible que puedo y usar el menor léxico posible, de todos modos, lo intentaré hacer mejor y si hay alguien que también cree que debo escribir más entendible (yo no sé como lo puedo hacer más, pero vamos que lo intentaré) que me lo haga saber.Una última cosa...emmmm...VOTACIÓN! Harry con Mione? Con Draco? O lo dejamos solito?

Y ahora los Reviews:

LADY DI: muchas gracias! ojalá que este también te guste. Bueno... es verdad que Sirius va a sufrir un poco ahora porque Moony... bueno, mejor no digo nada. Draco se gana sus puntos con Remus. Sé que no me retas jajaja y perdona el atrazo, es que tuve un accidente en auto y vengo saliendo de la clínica. Besos, eh?

Sakumino: OLAS! Muchas gracias, niña! no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces con esos comentarios. Espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior. Saludos

Kizna Kazeai: Hola, niña! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Tu review me ha subido el ánimo no tienes idea cuanto. Es largo y me da muchos detalles delo que gusta, de modo que es super interesantede leer y analizar, así sé que es lo que gusta y como deboescribir.Lloraste? O.O no llores niña... bueno, yo también lloré cunado lo releí U.U. no odies a sirius! èl es asàimpulsivo... y son las ocnsecuencias de Azkaban. Pobre Sirius, ya lo reivindicaré... ?Y NO ME MATES! O sino, quien va a escribir?. jajajaja. Muchos besos. Ojalá y te siga gustando el fic

Kaori Koneko: Ola niña! YO TAMBIÉN AMO A REMUS jajajajaja, es adorable (Tomeo babea) No te preocupes que todo sufrimiento tendrá su recompensa final. ´Me alegro que te guste tmbién el comportamiento de Lily. Y.. .bueno, eso. Muchas gracias pro tu review, me a encantado! Ojalá y que hablemos, eh? Muchos besos y espero que te guste la continuación

Florchi Black: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS! Bueno, acepto la idea de tu club de fans solo pra que no te quedes con las gorritas, poleras y demás material XD. Eres muy tierna, sis. TKM. Si, Remus es precioso y se ve tan bien sufriendo (que horrible soy ;;) pero todo será para que tenga una muy buena recompensa. ?Cuando el fic de Prueba de Lealtad? XD. MUCHOS BESOS. 3T!

Diabolik: Hola wapa! XD si, bueno... a mi también me da penita Draco y Sirius... los dos me gustan, pero creo que Remus es de Sirius... de todos modos quisiera recompensar a Draco... no sé, no sé...?TU TAMBIÉN! club de fans? XDDD eres un amor, chiquilla. jajaja. te lo agradezco mucho, de veras. Muchos besos que estés bien y ojalá que te guste la continuación

Neli Black: Hola! me halagas, niña. XD Si, demoré bastante, y este igual, pero es que tuveu n accidente y recién vengo slaiendo de la clínica. Sorry. Espero que te guste... y muchas gracias por decirme esas cosas. Suben el ánimo y dan ganas de continuar el fic... (algunas veces me baja la duda si seguirlo o no). Pero bueno... un besote Lucía. Que estés increíble.

ArashiK: Hola chiquilla. Tanto tiempo sin hablar, eh? Espero que estés bien. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi. espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior. Muchos besos. Hablamos, eh?.

Su: Chiquilla, parece que lo que dijiste es verdad, eh? Largo review! son loas mejores, gracias. XD. Bueno... voy a mantenerlos peleados entre comillas, porque... bueno, ya verás... pero no sufras, porfis... Prometo final extra feliz. jajajaja. Draco si tendrá oportunidad con Moony, me temo... pero tranquila. Y no te preocupes, igual acataré alguna orden tuya. XD. Eres genial, chica. Un besito, que estés bien.

Paula Yemeroly: Hola niña! Sip, Remus merece mucho más que una disculpa... y espero que en el capi te des cuenta que está cansado de que siempre le armen el pancho a èl. XD Draco es tierno... pero es un Malfoy y no desaprovecha oportunidad. No me extenderé más en la contestación para subir rápido el capi. Ojalá y te conectes a msn. UN BESOTE!

Ally-Tsukasa: Muchas gracias!. Bueno, lo de Remus y Draco es... especial. XD Y yo también odié a Lucius en su momento, pero es del tipo de hombre capaz de hacer eso, no?.Muchos saludos

Kgs: Ola! tanto tiempo! Bueno... malas noticias... aún nosé con quien poner a Harry... ni a Draco... NO SÉ NADA!XD no, no me agobias con preguntas, pero creo que varias se habrán resuelto cuando leas esto. XD Siento la demora, eh? un besito, que estés super

Shin Black: PAPITO! PADRE SANTO! (porque santo tienes que ser para tenerme tanta paciencia) me alegro tanto de recibir un review tuyo! creo que lo imprimiré y lo enmarcaré XD. Sí, pobre Moony... lo hago sufrir tanto ; que mala soy. Cre oque voy a mandar a Draco con mini-James, pero no estoy totalmente segura. XD. Un besito, papi. 3T!

Tikal-neo: Muchas gracias, niña! Te alegras que haya actualizado...? ACTUALIZA TU QUE ME MUERO POR LEER LOS TUYOS! JAJAJAA. un besito grande.


	9. El Ojo de Horus y el Ankh

Capítulo 10: El Ojo de Horus y el Ankh

1.

En los días posteriores hasta un idiota lo hubiese notado, y Harry no tenía un pelo de idiota. No había sido Mione quien le había echo tal observación, tampoco otra persona... estaba tan claro a sus ojos. Algo le pasaba a Sirius... y estaba relacionado con Remus. El animago estaba como ido desde la pelea que tuviese con el licántropo, y aunque aseguraban que ya todo estaba solucionado ¿qué otra explicación podían tener los frecuentes suspiros que mandaba al aire o las miradas tristes y hasta... desesperadas que dirigía a Remus¿Qué explicación podían tener las miradas a escondidas que el licántropo le mandase a su padrino? No cabía duda, seguían peleados y no sabían como reconciliarse.

Se lo había comentado a Hermione y a Ron. La primera había fruncido el ceño y luego de mirar al animago fijamente, sentenció con algo de exasperación:

'-Sirius está enamorado, Harry. Deja de preocuparte innecesariamente

Pero aquello estaba muy lejos de preocuparlo 'innecesariamente'

'-Pero... ¿De quien?- había preguntado con horror.

La sola idea de que su padrino tuviese una mujer a su lado casi le provocó un infarto. Era un deseo algo egoísta, lo sabía y se odiaba por ello, pero le gustaba saber que Sirius siempre estaría para él, que, hasta cierto punto, él era una de las razones de vivir del animago. Temía que una pareja estropeara esa relación de complicidad que tenían. Claro que Mione parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que Sirius miraba a Remus y eso descartaba absolutamente la posibilidad de que estuviese enamorado... sí, lo más seguro es que siguiesen disgustados.

'-Mira a Remus, eh?- Mione miró cuidadosamente al licántropo y al grupo de animagos en la mesa de los profesores – que extraño...- murmuró, más para sí que para Harry, y así quedó el asunto.

'-Quizás aún está enfadado, no?- respondió Ron en cuando le explicó su preocupación, y el pelirrojo coincidió con él.

'-Yo pienso igual... pero también he notado que más que enojado, parece triste

'-Mmmmm... ¿y porque mejor no se lo preguntas directamente?

Por increíble que parezca eso lo tomó completamente desprevenido y no le quedó otra que cerrar la boca. Pese a la simpleza de la proposición, no se le había pasado por la mente... aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era en absoluto una mala idea, y así, esa misma tarde, luego del Club de Duelo, Harry apartó a Sirius y le habló con seriedad, que hizo sonreír al animago con un gesto incompleto

'-Sirius... te he notado extraño y estoy preocupado por tu actitud ¿Te pasa algo¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

El mencionado había sonreír con evidente diversión y dado unas palmaditas paternales en el hombro del chico

'-Nada Harry, Nada

Y no había podido sacarle más aunque nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que algo le sucedía, así que había ido con Lily y James quienes se habían echo los desentendidos en el tema y Peter había murmurado una excusa antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, así que había terminado por recurrir al centro del problema según él: Remus. Pero el licántropo estaba muy atareado con trabajo y no tenía mucho tiempo. Fue el miércoles cuando finalmente pudo hablar con él.

'-¿Remus, tienes un momento?- preguntó Harry luego de una clase, cuando todos salían del aula y Remus se sentaba a corregir trabajos durante la hora de almuerzo

'-Ah, Harry... sip, toma asiento y dime- sonrió tan amablemente como siempre

'-Gracias... em... ¿Remus, sabes lo que le está pasando a Sirius?

'-A Sirius?- miró de una manera extraña al muchacho- Porque lo preguntas?

'-Lo he notado algo extraño últimamente y pensaba que quizás tu supieras que le pasa

Esperaba que Remus lo negase todo, tal como sus padres, Sirius y Pete lo habían echo, pero en vez de eso el profesor dio un profundo suspiro y le sonrió dulcemente

'-En realidad es un problema que tenemos Sirius y yo

'-¿Un problema? Pensé que lo habían solucionado- confesó confundido

'-Parcialmente, en realidad, Harry. Necesita un poco más de tiempo que unos cuantos días y mucho más que una simple disculpa- si bien su sonrisa era amable, se veía algo cansada.

'-Entonces es algo grave?- preguntó asustado

'-Es algo delicado, pero tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ya se solucionará

Harry bajó la vista y Remus lo miró enternecido, así que alargó la mano por sobre el escritorio y con cuidado, cariño y algo de temor tocó la cabeza del estudiante, en un gesto que combinaba una suave caricia y un cariñoso desorden de cabello. Harry lo miró un momento, como aturdido e incrédulo

'- Eres muy dulce al preocuparte por nosotros, pero déjanos estos problemas a los más mayores y tu solo preocúpate de ganar el próximo partido de Quidditch y disfrutar a tus padres al máximo- y con una sonrisa alegó que iba al Gran Comedor porque estaba que se moría de hambre, mientras tomaba las tareas de la clase.

Harry contestó algo con torpeza, pero cuando el profesor se hubo marchado se tocó la cabeza, tímidamente. Era la primera muestra de cariño que le propinaba el licántropo de manera física.

2.

Sirius miraba con entusiasmo infantil la manera en la que Harry volaba en su Saeta de Fuego, mientras entrenaba con el resto del equipo. James había tenido que ir a Grimmauld Place a buscar unas cosas de la Orden a si que de momentos solo era él quien disfrutaba de las capacidades del joven, como si él mismo fuese el padre.

Era en esos momentos en los que podía olvidar, aunque fuese un poco, que no estaba con su Moony, y que debía reconquistarlo... aunque a ciencia cierta, no sabía muy bien como hacerlo

'-¿Señor Black?- una vocecita femenina le hizo despegar los ojos de Harry que en ese momento hacía una preciosa caída de cincuenta metros para coger la snitch

'-¿Ah? Este... dime- una chica de séptimo año, muy guapa, rubia y de ojos celestes, estaba parada frente a él

'-Mi nombre es Eloisa... Eloisa Crawford- sonrió – soy de Ravenclaw... quería hacerle una pregunta

'-Claro, dime Eloisa

'-Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con Transformaciones- hizo un gesto mezcla de súplica, mezcla sonrisa

'-Yo?- Sirius miró a la atractiva chica sin saber que decir- pues... no soy profesor.

'-Oh, lo sé... en realidad quería pedirle ayuda al profesor Lupin, pero lo he visto muy atareado con cosas y entonces pensé en usted.

'-Ah...- Sirius le miró pensativamente. Bueno, prefería que le pidiera ayuda a él que a Remus, últimamente el licántropo era rondado por muchos moscones y no quería tener que espantar más. Además quizás ayudar a esa chica pudiera distraerlo un poco, porque últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en el lobito- Bueno. Entiendo.-sonrió- Claro que te ayudo, Eloisa. ¿Estaría bien hoy en la tarde?

'-Es que... tengo una prueba de Runas Antiguas mañana y estoy algo atrasada con la materia, así que tengo que estudiar mucho- se disculpó, apenada

'-Pero yo puedo ayudarte... si no te molesta claro. –reflexionó el animago con la mejor de las voluntades

'-¿No¿De verdad? Me encantaría- la chica sonrió muy agradecida

'-Entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca a las seis

'-Claro, al lado de la sección de Encantamientos básicos

'-Muy bien, ahí estaré- y le guiñó un ojo con ese encanto natural que tenía. Eloisa sonrió sonrojada y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió para reunirse con un grupo de amigas que la esperaban a lo lejos.

Devolvió la vista a la motita roja que se movía ágilmente sobre su cabeza, sin tomarle mayor relevancia a lo acontecido. Podía distinguir apenas a Harry, a Ron y, a Ginny... Verle le recordaba sus años de estudiante... los partidos, a James como Cazador... cuando tomaba la mano del licántropo suavemente festejando cada anotación... que buenos tiempos aquellos

'-Estoy agotado- oyó que alguien se dejaba caer a su lado y suspiraba profundamente

'-Ah, sí? De que? Has estado todo el día mirando las moscas

'-¿Yo?- dijo con voz aparentemente ofendida- para que sepas, querido Padfoot, a diferencia de ti, no he descansado en todo el día. He ido a tu mansión, que por cierto está echa un asco, me topé con un boggart en la entrada que casi me mató del susto, metafóricamente hablando, y he estado tres horas con Lily buscando un maldito libro en Flourish & Blotts y otros, que no pudimos encontrar.

'-Bueno Prongs- miró al muchacho con una amplia sonrisa- ¿que quieres que te diga? Solo te has perdido una maravilloso entrenamiento

'-Ja- se quejó, acomodándose los anteojos -¿crees que no lo sé? Es digno hijo mío

'-Sí, si parece que hubiese sido concebido sobre una escoba...

'-¿Cómo lo supiste? O.O

'-Prongs... O.O

'-XD Lo siento, no pude evitar la tentación

'-Mal amigo. Dame otra de esas bromas y te juro que Lily se enterará 

'-O.O

'-En todo caso, creo que hay que potenciar el lado merodeador de Harry- observó Padfoot, volviendo al asunto, pese a que el otro animago seguía pensando seriamente en que diría su esposa de enterarse.

'-Sí, sí...- hizo un gesto con la mano, como apartando un mosquito mientras miraba con gesto arrogante a Black- ya lo despertaremos con Snivellus

'-Jajajaja, el viejo Snivellus

'-Ya no soporto esas clases de Olcumancia.- gruñó James mirando a Harry a muchos metros sobre su cabeza- ¿Y como están las cosas con Moony?

'-Igual- Eso había borrado la sonrisa del animago en un santiamén. –Pero en fin... ¿qué hora es?

'-Las seis- James observó su reloj

Ya...-pareció pensarlo mejor unos segundos- ?LAS SEIS!- se puso de pie de un salto, los ojos desorbitados- Dios! Tengo que irme. Hablamos luego!

'-Espera! Que pasa?- Pero Sirius ya estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar a James.

Corría por los pasillos como un loco, casi derriba a unos tímidos alumnos de primer año, que no lo habían visto venir y por poco y aplasta al pequeñísimo profesor Flitwitch que salía de la Sala de Profesores, de momentos la loca carrera le recordó sus años de estudiante y sonrió alegremente al pensar que gracias a un milagro, o a Harry, ya era la misma cosa para él, era joven otra vez y podía darse el lujo de tomarse el tiempo necesario para hacer las paces con cierto lobito que tenía en mente. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente que andaba tan nostálgico? Bueno, al menos estar con Eloisa lo distraería un poco. Llegó a la Biblioteca a las seis con un minuto, impresionado de su propia rapidez, y con gesto seguro descubrió a la alumna de Ravenclaw sentándose recién en el lugar acordado. Dio un profundo suspiro y...

'-Silencio! Estamos en la biblioteca- gruñó Madame Pince

'-Ah? Lo siento... –se disculpó con una sonrisa galante que le arrancó otro gruñido a la mujer- Eloisa?

La chica le sonrió y él se sentó a su lado, tomando aire aún

'-¿Qué...?

'-Se me había pasado la hora, vengo corriendo del campo de Quidditch, disculpa, eh?

'-Ah!... no, no se preocupe- y abrió los libros

'-Bueno, en primer lugar, puedes comenzar por tutearme, dime Sirius

'-Muy bien, Sirius- e hizo un gesto coqueto que al animago se le hubiese antojado irresistible si hubiese sido el lobito quien lo hiciera, sin embargo, Sirius Black, acostumbrado al acoso de las féminas, supo reconocer de inmediato la coquetería y la intención con la que ese simple gesto le iba dirigido.

Vaya, no he perdido para nada mi toque, se sonrió interiormente, y es bonita la chica... pero vamos, Moony es mil veces mejor... síp... los labios de Moony son más sensuales... y sus ojos con mucho más hermosos... aunque Eloisa tiene unas pestañas muy lindas... pero el aroma de Remus es realmente embriagante... en cambio el olor dulzón que desprende esta chica me marea y... que decir de las caderas de mi Moony... es tan irresistible que...

'-¿Sirius?

'-Ah, Disculpa?- sonrió como si nada

'-Me explicas esto entonces?

'-Perdona, claro...

3.

'-Has estado trabajando toda la semana, Lily- Remus colocó un taza de café frente a la pelirroja que concienzudamente, leía, escribía y analizaba al mismo tiempo- Deberías tomarte un descanso.

'-No, Rem, estoy bien- la chica sonrió y agradeció la taza de café- Esto está mejor...- y bebió otro sorbo- Tú también has estado trabajando mucho, alternando el trabajo de profesor y el trabajo de la Orden... algunas veces me gustaría ser de mayor utilidad, así podría ahorrarles trabajo a James, Sirius y a ti...-suspiró con algo frustración

'-¿Qué dices? Trabajas todo el día... no veo de que otra forma podrías ayudarnos más de lo que ya lo haces

'-Ustedes manejan a la perfección Runas Antiguas debido a todo el trabajo que debieron realizar para convertirse en animagos... James me lo ha contado- confesó mirando a Remus- como estudiaron los jeroglíficos de antiguos magos egipcios, como tuvieron que arreglárselas con la escritura babilónica y las runas sumerias... fue un trabajo duro, pero muy provechoso... pero yo no tomé Runas Sumerias y me siento buscando a ciegas

'-No digas eso, Lil. Tu ayuda es fundamental. Eres muy buena en transformaciones y encantamientos, eres una mujer sumamente inteligente y además tu apoyo es esencial para nosotros.

La pelirroja sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla pálida del licántropo, para luego tomarle la mano

'-Gracias

'-Sabes que digo la verdad

'-Terminaré por creérmelo si continúas...

'-Bueno, entonces seguiré insistiendo

'-Si sigues hinchando mi ego terminaré como Sirius- dijo en son de broma

'-Sí,... Sirius...- aunque aquello fue dicho con su característica sonrisa, había algo de desaliento en las mismas

'-Oh, Rem... arriba ese ánimo. Ya verás que todo sale bien- se regañó mentalmente por tocar el delicado tema

'-Sí... supongo. Pero extraño tanto el tenerlo todo el día cerca... el que me abrace... o simplemente sentirlo a mi lado cuando despierto en mitad de la noche

'-Lo sé- y le pasó un mechón de cabello castaño por detrás de la oreja, como si fuese un niño pequeño- pero ya verás que tu decisión a sido la correcta.

'-Eso espero

'-A todo esto...¿Y mi Jamsie, lo has visto?

'-Quería ver a Harry entrenando, debe estar en el Campo de Quidditch

'-Ah! Es verdad... ya me lo había comentado.

'-En fin, tengo que comentarte algo. Encontré aquí...- comenzó a revolver entre los pergaminos que había puesto sobre su propio escritorio hasta que dio con los indicados y los arregló de tal modo que la mujer pudiese observarlos perfectamente- unos manuscritos egipcios que son bastante interesantes. Si el profesor Dumbledore cree que Voldemort está buscando un arma que le de mayor poder, un poder para destruir al profesor Dumbledore, a Harry, a los muggles e instaurar una nueva época y dadas las señas y cierta información que me ha dado el profesor...bueno, todo eso me ha llevado a pensar en el ojo de Horus

'-¿Ojo de Horus¿Qué es eso?

'-Mira... estuve investigando. Al empezar el siglo XIII a. De C., Ramsés II ocupó el trono para inaugurar un reinado de 67 años. Ramsés era un rey de reyes, con él, Egipto brilló en todo su esplendor. Entabló negociaciones diplomáticas, hizo campañas a Siria y Palestina, y lanzó incursiones guerreras hacia el sur. En las paredes de sus templos descansan los relatos de intrépidas hazañas...lo destacan como si hubiese sido una especia de superhombre egipcio. También hay pruebas verídicas que Ramsés era muy devoto de Horus y las mismas inscripciones en los jeroglíficos así lo demuestran. Lo cierto es que en varios manuscritos o documentos de la época se hace referencia al ojo de Horus, el cual, habría sido un objeto con poderes mágicos, entregado por los mismos sacerdotes de Ramsés, heredado de su padre, y a él se debería toda la gloria del faraón. El ojo de Horus y el Ankh, juntos, le habrían entregado al faraón el poder y la fuerza para soportar las invasiones extranjeras y gobernar por más de medio siglo uno de los Imperios más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

'-¿Y qué es ese Ankh?

'-El báculo de Horus, símbolo de vida. Aquí tengo un fragmento que hace referencia al ojo, lo leeré. "...Entregado a sus sacerdotes para quien fuese un digno merecedor del enorme poder que aquel ocultaba, los dioses mitad bestia, mitad humanos, sobre, en y bajo la Tierra temblaron ante el poder de él, antes incluso de que surgieran las más antiguas civilizaciones del Nilo... Unos objetos de poderes desconocidos, y tan hermosos como han de ser por provenir de un dios, hijo del justo Osiris y la leal Isis. El ojo que todo lo ve y el báculo que todo lo abarca, fueron venerados por los pre-babilónicos ya en Babel, en el preludio de la dominación del hombre sobre la Tierra, y finalmente encerrado por un alma errante, en el interior mismo de la tierra, bajo las arenas de Khara, en su noble sacrificio por apartar tal poderosa arma de la corrupción a la que Seth podría someter a dioses y hombres. Fue de este modo que por siglos yació, junto al mismo cetro Ankh, los cuales robados fueron a parar al sol abrasador de Dahshur, antes de caer en las nobles manos de un sacerdote de recto corazón, el cual le ofreció tan inestimable tesoro al representante de Ra, Seti I, quien a su vez trasmitió tan valiosa posesión a su heredero, el llamado rey de reyes.

Ramsés II luchó para recuperar el territorio en África y al oeste de Asia Menor que Egipto había poseído durante doscientos años, armado con el Ojo de Horus y el Ankh, más robado el Ankh por los hititas, Ramsés II no logró una victoria completa y casóse con la princesa enemiga, recuperando así el báculo. Porque el ojo y el báculo podían lograr que hasta el más fuerte se derrumbara o el más débil triunfase."  
'-Parece el tipo de arma que Voldemort usaría, pero...

'-Pero lo difícil será encontrarla- dijo James sobresaltándolos, con una sonrisa- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo- y besó a su esposa amorosamente

'-Tonto- lo regañó la pelirroja, pero no se negó al beso

'-¿Crees tener una idea de donde podría encontrarse el Ojo de Horus, entonces Moony?- prosiguió el animago

'-Tengo que seguir buscando, Prongs. El Ojo de Horus parece ser que pasó por muchas personas... Alejandro Magno, Atila, Carlos V... pero creo que estamos bien encaminados.

'-¿Remus?- Peter se asomó por la puerta, cargando varios libros

'-Wormtail, tanto libro, hombre- dijo James auxiliándolo de inmediato

'-Ah, sí, jejeje- se rió avergonzado- Gracias. Moony me los pidió

'-Muchas gracias, Pete – dijo el mencionado revisando los libros rápidamente- Sí, son los indicados

'-Ya... em, Moony? Hay un chico afuera que quiere verte- siguió Peter

'-¿Un chico?

'-Síp, un rubio de Slytherin

'-Ah... debe ser Draco- sonrió tímidamente- Disculpen

Los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio. Peter revisando si había traído todos los libros indicados, James y Lily en cambio, se miraron entre ellos por espacio de unos segundos hasta que escucharon a Remus reír alegremente en compañía de Malfoy.

'-¿Es normal que un alumno persiga a todas partes a un profesor¿Qué adore el suelo que pise¿Y que ese profesor disfrute tanto de la compañía de ese alumno pese a ser de dos casas rivales?

'-No que yo sepa, querido

'-Eso mismo pensé- James suspiró con cansancio- Creo que Sirius tendrá problemas para reconquistar a Remus

'-¿Crees que Rem esté… enamorado del chico?- Lily miró a su esposo con horror y luego a su alrededor, como si temiese que aquello hubiese llegado a oídos de Sirius

'-Enamorado, enamorado... no, pero... ¿acaso dudas de que le chico lo esté?- James la miró con inteligencia

'-Amor platónico- sentenció la pelirroja no muy convencida

'-Pues dada las circunstancias... yo no veo donde está lo platónico- suspiró James tomando uno de los libros que Pete había traído.

4.

'-¿Y se puede saber como piensas conducirlos hasta la presencia del Señor Oscuro?- preguntó Severus con desdén al aristócrata que cómodamente sentado en SU despacho, miraba pensativamente el techo de la mazmorra

'-No lo sé... pero el bienestar de mi hijo depende de que los lleve

'-¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en todo esto?

'-Bellatrix...-midió suavemente cada una de sus palabras- sospecha de mi... de modo que me ha amenazado con hacerle daño a Draco, si no le llevo a Potter y al licántropo. Además de que parece muy interesada en un objeto antiguo... egipcio. No tengo mayores detalles.

Severus miró fijamente a Lucius un momento antes de soltar un gruñido y cruzarse de brazos. El rubio supuso que quería preguntarle algo, pero simplemente no sabía como hacerlo, así que siguió en sus propias cavilaciones, mientras el profesor de pociones se decidía a formular la pregunta

'-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Lupin?- si bien la voz de Severus no tenía ningún tono en particular, Lucius creyó advertir un timbre de reproche

'-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con aparente despreocupación, aunque por dentro tuvo que contener un estremecimiento

'-No tienes que negarlo. Lo vi en sus recuerdos... no lo violaste... pero no fue porque te faltaran ganas, o me equivoco?

A otro le hubiese lanzado un Cruciatus por atreverse siquiera a dirigirle semejante pregunta, pero con Severus era distinto. Años a su lado como estudiantes, luego como mortífagos, ahora como traidores al Señor de las Tinieblas habían echo que formaran una muy particular amistad. Además, claro est� que Severus se preocupaba a su manera por Draco y este último también podía considerarse, le tenía un grado de afecto al arisco profesor.

'-¿Y porque habría de interesarte a ti mis razones?

'-... tu no vas a entregar al licántropo

'-Claro que lo haré...

'-No, no lo harás. Por Dios¿con quien crees que hablas, Lucius? Te conozco... tu lo deseas, lo has deseado desde que estamos en el colegio

'-Eso fue hace mucho...

'-Por eso intentaste tomarlo...

'-¡Mira, el que seamos amigos no te da derecho a meterte en mis decisiones!- lo increpó, molesto

Severus miró al aristócrata, con asombro. Nunca hubiese pensado que el rubio hombre, tan importante, tan rico, tan elegante, tan poderoso, lo pudiera considerar a él, un pobre profesor de pociones, sin ningún reconocimiento más que el de permanecer cuerdo luego de enfrentar todos los días a centenares de alumnos, como un amigo.

'-Quiero que sepas... que por mi hijo soy capaz de cualquier cosa- miró intensamente los ojos negro del profesor- Traicioné el Señor de las Tinieblas por él y lo volvería hacer... ¿crees que voy a arriesgarlo entonces por un maldito licántropo?- y aunque sus palabras no dejaban duda alguna, sus ojos eran implorantes

'-En el fondo darías tu alma por no entregárselo

'-Pero no es mi alma lo que tomarán si no se los entrego... será a Draco

El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras hizo reflexionar a ambos hombres. Severus Snape sabía, aunque nadie más que él lo supiera, lo que era amar sin ninguna esperanza de ser correspondido. Entendía a Lucius... porque el mismo suspiraba por unos ojos verdes y un cabello rojo.

'-Lucius... mira- Snape suspiró, con resignación- quizás haya una manera de... salvarlos a los dos, no?

'-¿Tú¿Severus Snape¿Proponiéndome una manera para salvar al licántropo que una vez casi te mató?- aquello era casi irrisorio, pero Lucius en vez de reír, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de esperanza en los labios

'-Bueno... fue culpa de el idiota de Potter y el tarado de Black...- Severus apartó la vista para no ver flaquear al ex mortífago con algo tan bajo como por el licántropo

'-Ja... no pensé que escucharía eso de ti alguna vez. ¿Qué idea tienes?

'-Primero tendrías que mostrarme la dichosa lista de ingredientes... según la consistencia de ellos y todo eso quizás pueda hacer algo- estiró la mano con gesto demandante ye el rubio se la tendió con una sonrisa

Leyó la lista con rapidez y con cuidado, estudiando, armando y desarmando distintas y muy variadas hipótesis... pero se detuvo en un ingrediente en especial. Alzó la vista para toparse con dos no poco ansiosos ojos plateados.

'-¿Y?—preguntó con elegancia, pero con un gesto impaciente

'-¿Y quieres llevarte directamente a esos dos frente al Señor Oscuro?

'-Sí.

'-Sangre corrupta de licántropo... ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Lucius apartó la mirada de los ojos negros, más no pudo evitar un temblor en sus propios ojos. Claro que sabía lo que significaba... no por nada era uno de las cabezas de los mortífagos, ya fuese cuando era leal o ahora como traidor. Sangre corrupta tenía dos connotaciones... y temía que dada la forma en la que Lord Voldemort había preguntado por Remus...

'-Sí, lo sé. Y quisiera ahorrárselo, pero...

'-¿Pero?

'-No dejaré que dañen a Draco

'-¿No tienes la manera de prepararlo?

'-Solo me entregó la lista

Snape suspiró y dejó la lista sobre su escritorio.

'-Pues pídele la forma en la que tengo que hacerlo, que la necesito para comenzar a estudiarla desde ya porque es muy complicada. Eso se vislumbra ya por la cantidad y calidad de los ingredientes, además de su naturaleza. Solo con la forma de preparación en mano podré sacar algunas conclusiones y posibles soluciones. Lo más seguro es que la preparación necesite varios días y luego el mes de reposo.

'-Te la traeré cuanto antes entonces

'-Veré que puedo hacer, aunque no te prometo nada

'-Está bien... –aunque la manera en las que fueron pronunciadas esas palabras hablaban del más profundo agradecimiento y la mayor de las esperanzas. Solo entonces Snape tomo conciencia de cuanta confianza tenía el aristócrata en él... y se estremeció. No podía fallar a esa confianza.

5.

James estaba que se volvía loco, literalmente hablando. Llevaban más de tres semanas en ese ir y venir. ¿ES QUE NO HABÍA FORMA QUE ESOS DOS VOLVIERAN A REUNIRSE? Y claro, el como el amigo incondicional de esos dos, como el alma del grupo, como el chico cuerdo que era... bueno, ni tan cuerdo... tenía que ver la forma que esos dos se reconciliaran. Si ya de Celestina se sentía el pobre, pero no, los dos canes estaban metidos en su propio mundo, pensando en el otro por cierto, pero en su propio mundo al fin y al cabo, y por cierto... ambos acompañados.

Sirius se reunía ya día por medio con esa Ravenclaw, y ya no solo en la biblioteca, sino que la otra vez estaban muy acomodados bajo un árbol en los terrenos del castillo, y Remus más apegado que nunca al pequeño Malfoy. James que lo veía desde el exterior lo veía todo a la perfección. Remus había visto a Sirius con Eloisa y se había refugiado más en Draco, lo que a su vez no hacía más que acrecentar los celos del animago, que frecuentaba más a la Ravenclaw y así seguía el círculo vicioso

'-?Por qué simplemente no vas, le abrazas, besas hasta quedarte sin aliento, le juras amor eterno y le violas en los pasillos¿QUE PARTE ES TAN DIFÍCIL!- le había gritado una vez, al borde del colapso nervioso, James a Sirius, en medio de un pasillo lleno de alumnos

Y Sirius casi lo había matado, pero Lily y Peter habían intervenido y finalmente solo le había quitado la palabra. Gracias a Dios, como eran tan inseparables, a la semana volvían a hablarse, James más relajado, Sirius luego de reflexionar lo dicho por Prongs... que en realidad no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era simplemente que a Remus no le hubiese gustado mucho hacerlo en público. Lamentablemente eso último lo había pensado en voz alta y recibió un buen golpazo por parte de la pelirroja y un buen regaño de Peter que lo acusaba de pervertido.

En fin, y así estaban las cosas. Pero James no se rendía y cada día inventaba nuevas y más singulares maneras de reconciliar a sus dos amigos. La de encerrarlos en un armario no había resultado en lo absoluto y Moony casi lo muerde cuando lograron salir, de modo, que no porque algo sea muy tradicional resulta. Bien lo sabía él, y el chichón en la cabeza se lo recordaba a cada momento. Lo de mandarle flores al hombre lobo como si fuese Sirius tampoco, porque como Lucius le seguía enviando, las quemaba sin leer siquiera la tarjetita, así que había estado toda una semana mandando flores que se hacían inmediatamente cenizas en cuanto Moony las veía. Decidido entonces a que solo estaba logrando hacerle ganar puntos a Malfoy con sus florcitas, y había dejado de mandarlas. Lo de la cita en los baños de los prefectos tampoco había resultado y esa vez fue nuevamente Moony quien lo amenazó con castrarlo si seguía con sus 'extravagantes' ideas, aunque no había sido esa palabra precisamente la que le había gritado el agitado licántropo

'-¿Cariño, no crees que deberías confiar en el sentido común de Sirius para reconquistar a Moony?- preguntó dudosa su esposa

'-Yo nunca he confiado en el sentido común de Sirius- declaró orgullo este mientras hacía más planes para reunirlos- y no será ahora, en una situación tan delicada, que se lo deje a su sentido común- sin levantar la vista y con la nariz a solo dos centímetros del pergamino, trazaba y trazaba líneas

'-James... no creo que...

'-Sirius no sabe lo que es 'sentido común'

'-Y por lo que veo tu tampoco- suspiró la pelirroja antes de irse a acostar

'-¿Prongs¿No crees que es mejor dejárselo a Padfoot?- le decía Peter entonces, cuando la pelirroja ya se daba por vencida

'-¿Recuerdas cuando dejamos solo a Padfoot durante la primera cita?

'-¿Con Moony o con una chica?

'-Con una chica

'-Emmmm...

'-Pues luego de ella no le veíamos ni la sombra, porque andaba de rinconcito en rinconcito con su nueva novia haciendo cosas que solo a él le interesaban

'-¿Y a que viene eso?- preguntó sin entender el animago más pequeño

'-Que siempre sale con ese tipo de cosas cuando lo dejamos solo. Ahora ¿recuerdas como fue con Moony?

'-Emmm... fue esa vez que llegada la hora no se atrevía a salir del baño porque le había dado un ataque de vergüenza, nervios e inseguridad

'-Esa misma. Ves? Padfoot me necesita

'-¿Cómo cuando salió por segunda vez con Moony y nosotros lo seguimos de incógnito y armamos jaleo luego de chocar accidentalmente con Snape, Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe, y Remus y Sirius tuvieron que ir a ayudarnos porque nos habían visto desde el principio y les daba vergüenza aceptar que los seguíamos?

'-Emmmm... bueno, si lo vemos de ese modo... U pero sería básicamente la idea. No recordaba lo del jaleo

'-Pos yo sí. Terminé en la enfermería con el brazo roto y si no hubiese sido por Padfoot con la cabeza rota también

'-Ah... pos esta vez tendremos más cuidado- dijo luego de meditarlo un rato

'-¿Tendremos? O.o

'-Claro, Tú y yo.

'-¿Cuando me incluí en tus locas ideas? o.o

'-Tu no te incluiste, te incluí yo como buen amigo que soy

'-Dios... das miedo, Prongs O.O

'-Gracias . Oh! –dijo luego de mirar su reloj pulsera- Es hora de que nos congreguemos – dijo con solemnidad- Tenemos reunión con la Orden

'-Al menos las dichosas reuniones me salvan de ti y tus ideas raras

'-Si igual en el fondo te gustan mis ideas o

'-Ehh... O.O

Durante esta, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter y Lily explicaron lo que habían podido averiguar sobre el Ojo de Horus y el Ankh y se lo informaron al resto de la Orden.

'-Pero que poderes tiene, concretamente, ese objeto?-preguntó Tonks, sin entender

'-Al parecer poseería el poder de vitalizar a su portador, hacerlo más fuerte, más resistente e incluso prolongar su vida... sin embargo, todo nos da a entender que los poderes van en directa relación con su portador. Además se necesitan ambos... por separados no poseen ningún valor- explicó Lily seriamente

'-O sea que no sabes exactamente con que poderes cuenta- resumió Ojo Loco en un gruñido

'-Sin embargo...- interrumpió el licántropo- todos sus portadores han conocido la gloria una vez que lo han tenido. Perícles, Julio César, Ptolomeo y Cleopatra, Alejandro Magno, Atila, el Rey Arturo, Carlos V, Adolf Hitler, Stalin entre otros. La última vez que se tuvo noticias del Ojo y el báculo fue por una de las cartas de un muggle, un general cercano a Hitler, en la Alemania nazi, poco antes de que Mussolini fuese tomado prisionero, comenzando así el inicio del fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial

'-Vaya... ¿de modo que podría tomarse como que una vez que el portador pierde o es despojado de aquellos objetos recae sobre él algún tipo de maldición?-preguntó entonces Kingsley sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Remus

Los merodeadores y Lily se dirigieron miradas cómplices, pero finalmente fue Sirius quien tomó la palabra, con voz grave y varonil, luego de carraspear sonoramente, logrando que el mago moreno le quitara los ojos de encima a SU lobo.

'-En realidad es algo que nosotros también habíamos pensado- comenzó el animago, bajo la mirada brillante y dulce de Remus, lo que le dio más confianza- Luego de que Julio César perdió los objetos, fue asesinado, cuando Cleopatra lo hizo, Marco Antonio murió y ella se suicidó... algo parecido pasó con Hitler y Stalin, sin embargo, el Rey Arturo, Pericles, Alejandro Magno entre otros, no perdieron lo conquistado... quizás solo lo mantuvieron. Formulamos la teoría de que quizás... el portadores llegaba ha hacer dependiente del poder de aquellos objetos y una vez sustraído ese quedaban como en la nada, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, y volver a la normalidad, al parecer es bastante difícil, pero no imposible.

'-Los objetos tienen distintos poderes según el portador, como ya mencionó Lily- siguió Remus nuevamente-En la mayoría de los casos, les ayudó a conseguir poder, fama y gloria, para unos además fue su perdición, pero, en el caso de Pericles, le ayudó a mantener la paz en Grecia durante su reinado y así poder concentrarse en el desarrollo de las artes. Estuvimos traduciendo unas runas sumerias sobre el Ojo de Horus- y leyó lo que anteriormente le leyese a Lily, todo bajo la atenta mirada de todos los de la Orden- y ahora estamos terminando otro fragmento, pero que aún no está concluido

'-¿Entonces sería en Alemania donde se tuvo por última vez un registro de la permanencia de los objetos?- preguntó Dumbledore esta vez

'-Sí, profesor- asintió Lily- pero lo más seguro que es no permanezca ahí. Me parece que lo lógico sería que estuviesen, tanto el ojo, como el báculo, en algún museo muggle

'-Será una tarea bastante larga y aburrida el buscarlas- declaró Mundungus, muy poco motivado

'-Pero Voldermort ya puede haber comenzada a buscarla. ¿Severus?

'-Lucius señaló que el Innombrable anda efectivamente tras un artículo antiguo, egipcio- dijo el arisco profesor, cuidándose de chequear la reacción del grupo de patéticos Gryffindor ante la mención del aristócrata ex mortífago

'-Al menos estamos sobre la pista. Muy bien- Dumbledore miró a cada uno de los miembros antes de hablar- Remus, James, Minerva y Severus no pueden salir porque tienen clases, de modo que es a los otros a los que les queda la tarea de buscar los artículos. Veamos... nos dividiremos en grupos de a dos. Lily y Tonks irán a el lado oriente de América del Norte, Sirius y Kingsley al lado occidental, Dedalus y Mundungus a Europa continental, podrán servirse de otros miembros que están por ahí y que luego les comunicaré, Emmeline y Elphias, se encargarán de América Latina, Charlie y Billy, y Hestia y Alastor se encargarán de Asia... Sturgis y Peter en Oceanía. Yo buscaré en Reino Unido. En dos semana nos volveremos a reunir aquí mismo. James y Remus, ustedes seguirán encargándose de encontrar toda la información que puedan reunir sobre el Ojo y el Ankh

Y fue así como la reunión se disolvió

6.

'-¿Ya te vas?- Remus miraba como el animago cargaba una mochila a sus hombros, y guardaba su varita en el costado de los jeans

'-Sí...- Sirius se volteó a ver los ojos dorados

'-Ya...- avanzó lentamente hacia él, con timidez y sin mirarlo- ¿Sabes? Estaba haciendo un orden en mis cosas y... encontré una cosa a la que... le guardo mucho cariño- sacó una cajita del bolsillo y al abrirla descubrió una delicada y pequeña cadenita de oro con una medalla con forma de luna, en la cual, en el interior estaba grabado levemente la silueta de un lobo- Mi madre me la hizo cuando recibí mi maldición... para que no me avergonzara de lo que era. No logró su cometido, pero la guardo con mucho cariño porque es uno de los poco recuerdos que me quedan de ella

'-Es precioso- aunque ahora mismo miraba al licántropo y no a la cadenita

'-Quiero que te la lleves...- se sonrojó- para que... bueno...

'-Para sentirte cerca- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad

'-Sí, bueno, no... o sea... tu me entiendes- se apartó levemente, pero sin realmente quererlo.

'-La cuidaré- haciendo el además de tomarla, pero Remus retiró el objeto de su alcance e hizo el movimiento de colocársela él mismo

El lobo acortó la distancia que los separaba con un solo paso y deslizó los brazos por el cuello del animago. Le abrochó la cadenita con inusitada lentitud, como si no notase que las manos del animago lo sujetan dulcemente de la cintura, o que los ojos plateados destilaban amor. Estuvieron unos momentos así hasta que Remus se colgó, ya sin excusa, del cuello de Sirius y hundió su rostro en su hombro firme mientras que el otro estrechaba con más fuerza su cintura y juntaba su cabeza con la de él.

'-Te amo...-murmuró suavemente en su oído, para luego besar el cabello castaño

'-Y yo...- los ojos dorados se perdieron en los del animago y fue finalmente el licántropo quien se alzó en puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Sirius

Fue un beso más bien tierno... y triste, pero a ambos les dio una renovada fuerza. Se miraron unos segundos, como estudiándose mutuamente y Sirius, sin soltarlo, le tocó cariñosamente la nariz con la suya propia, como si fuesen Padfoot y Moony nuevamente y esta vez para siempre.

'-Por favor... cuídate- murmuró suavemente Remus antes de separarse de él

'-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi- sonrió el animago antes de volver a besarlo

7.

'-¿Cómo?- Harry miraba con evidente desilusión y preocupación como su madre hacía una pequeña pero útil mochila, ya vestida como una universitaria muggle cualquiera- Pero papá... ¿no es muy peligroso?

'-No te preocupes, Harry.- le dijo la pelirroja enternecida- Iré con Tonks, y Sirius con Shacklebolt no andarán muy lejos.

'-¿No pueden enviar a otra persona?-preguntó como último recurso

'-Los demás miembros ya tienen sus respectivos encargos.

'-Lil... ya es hora- interrumpió James con firmeza, aunque no del todo tranquilo. La mujer le hizo una seña con la cabeza y besó la frente de Harry antes de darle un fuerte abrazo

'-Nos veremos en dos semanas, mi amor- le dijo si apartar sus propios ojos verdes, de los angustiados de Harry, y luego abrazó a su esposo, que aunque aparentaba tranquilidad también estaba bastante nervioso- Tranquilo- le murmuró luego de besarlo

'-Cuídate- dijo sin soltarla

'-Lo haré

'-Lily...-Remus avanzó un paso, algo avergonzado por interrumpir la escena familiar, y le tendió un objeto plano, envuelto en telas- Sirius y yo estábamos pensando que será la forma más útil de comunicarnos- la pelirroja desenvolvió un pequeño espejo que podía guardar en el bolsillo

'-¡El espejo!-exclamó James asombrado

'-Sirius se lo pidió a Harry- el mencionado asintió, había olvidado por completo el espejo- solo tienes que murmurar nuestros nombres y podremos entrar en contacto por el espejo que nosotros tengamos. Sirius llevará uno también... y James y yo tendremos otro. Cualquier cosa... habla con nosotros

La pelirroja besó a su amigo en la mejilla y le sonrió amablemente. Y en eso estaba cuando tocó la puerta Tonks, así que simplemente se despidió con una señal de manos y salió con la metamorfomago que vestía de forma similar a ella.

'-No te preocupes más por ella, Harry- le dijo su padre dándole un medio abrazo- tu madre es la mujer más fuerte y de mayor carácter que conozco. Además estaremos en contacto

'-Sí...¿y Sirius¿estará bien?

'-De Sirius si que no me preocupo, Harry- sonrió James y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio -Bien... ahora tu deberías ir a clases, no?

'-Ah... Adivinación, es verdad- el joven se dio media vuelta, derrotado ante la mención de la clase y se despidió para salir del despacho compartido- Nos vemos

'-Suerte!- pero cuando si hijo hubo salido del despacho, James cayó derrotado sobre el sillón más cercano- Debí haber ido yo. Es muy peligroso...

'-Ella estará bien...

'-No está acostumbrada a este tipo de trabajo... siempre lo hacíamos Sirius y yo

'-Escapó tres veces de Voldemort

'-Pero si estuviese con ella al menos... no me fío mucho de la capacidad de Tonks. No es que piense que sea mala, es solo que...

'-Sí, entiendo- Remus le puso una mano sobre el hombro- yo también estoy preocupado. Sirius salió hace media hora y... sé que él es un mago excepcional, pero... siempre está el miedo

'-¿Chicos?- Peter se asomó por la puerta

'-¡Pete!- James le sonrió

'-Vengo a despedirme

'-¿Qué¿Tan pronto también?- James lo miró con tristeza

'-¿Y los otros?-preguntó el pequeño animago

'-Ya se fueron- le respondió el castaño

'-Entonces me despido de ustedes – y abrazó con fuerza al licántropo y al animago. El licántropo le pasó el mismo paquetito que le había dado a la pelirroja y que contenía el espejo. Le explicó que era el mismo que tenían de estudiante y que le habían confiscado cuando estaban en sexto, pero que lo había podido 'recuperar' ahora que era profesor, y que a través de él, mantuviese contacto.

Cuando se hubo ido, los dos amigos que quedaban se pusieron de inmediato a trabajar en documentos y manuscritos desparramados sobre el escritorio de todos. No fue hasta media hora después que volvió a sonar la puerta. Esta vez Remus abrió... solo para encontrarse a una preocupada rubia

'-Eloisa- saludó el profesor- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

'-Buenas tardes, profesor Lupin... es solo que había quedado de juntarme con Sirius y no ha llegado a la hora acordada- explicó sin saber o sospechar siguiera del dolor que aquello le provocaba al joven

'-Sirius tuvo que salir de urgencia y no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas. Seguramente debido a lo inesperado de la noticia y todo no pudo avisarte- contestó con la mirada algo apagada

'-¿Pero él está bien?

'-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte

'-Ya...- se sonrojó evidentemente antes de tenderle un paquete a Lupin- podría darle esto de mi parte en cuanto lo vea

El profesor miró con dolor, tristeza, desconfianza y hasta con curiosidad el cuadrado plano, envuelto en papel azul que la delicada mano le tendía... finalmente lo tomó, no sin cierta renuencia

'-Muchas gracias, profesor

'-De nada... emmm. ¿Eloisa?- se atrevió a preguntar cuando la chica ya se disponía a irse

'-Dígame

'-¿Ustedes dos están... saliendo?

La chica sonrió, aunque no por eso no se sonrojó, y con una risa algo nerviosa contestó:

'-A decir verdad... no aún.

'-Aún...- en vez de tranquilizarlo, eso lo alteró más

'-Pero me ha invitado a ir a Hogsmeade un día de estos...

'-Ah...ya... bueno. Que estés bien, Eloisa- aunque el lobo dentro de él clamaba por destrozarla, sonrió amablemente, aunque con un tinte de tristeza tan grande que hasta la chica le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Por un momento pensó que luego de esos besos que se habían dado antes de que el animago partiese, todo volvía a la normalidad. Eloisa le demostraba que no era así.

8.

Cuatro días desde que habían partido y aún sin nada. Habían recorrido museos y museos, colecciones, bibliotecas y un sin fin de cosas más... pero no habían huellas de ninguno de los dos artículos... y ya era de noche y brillaban las estrellas pese a la multitud de anuncios fluorescentes que encendían la ciudad. Desde la pequeña ventana del motel donde se habían instalado para pasar la noche y comenzar así temprano la nueva jornada, podía ver la preciosa luna... y pensar en él.

'-¿Black? Traje algo de comida chatarra. Si gustas, estará sobre la mesa- oyó la voz del mago moreno

'-Mh- gruñó, molesto por la interrupción.

¿A que desquiciado podía ocurrírsele enviarlo con Shacklebolt a una misión?. La respuesta llegó de inmediato. A Dumbledore. Sí, no sabía siquiera porque se tomaba la molestia de formularse esas preguntas. Dumbledore estaba chiflado... pero era un genio, y todos los genios tienen algo de chiflados. Ni aunque hubiese sabido la rivalidad que ellos dos tenían podría haberla echo mejor... aunque estaba seguro que el anciano mago debía saberlo... después de todo, siempre sabía todo. ¿Qué le impedía averiguar que Shacklebolt también estaba enamorado de Moony? Más aún cuando era un secreto a grandes voces dentro de los mismos miembros de la Orden.

'-Idiota- murmuró finalmente, sin dirigir la ofensa a nadie en especial

'-No puedo creer que sean esposo- oyó el murmullo molesto de Kingsley al otro lado de la habitación

Y no hizo ningún comentario, pese al dolor y la nostalgia que le traían esas palabras, solo sujetó la cadenita que traía colgada en el cuello con más fuerza y la apretó contra el corazón.

9.

El sonido del pasar de las páginas y el de la pluma rasgando el pergamino era lo único que rompía el perfecto silencio que reinaba en ese despacho, algunas veces, demasiado tranquilo desde que tres de sus ocupantes habían partido. Demasiado trabajo y muy poca diversión.

Draco notaba las bolsas de cansancio bajo los amados ojos dorados y la, algunas veces, forzada sonrisa del padre de Potter. Sabía que trabajaban duro, seguramente en algún encargo de la dichosa Orden de Dumbledore de la que tanto le había oído hablar a su padre. Los días se hacían cortos al lados de los dos hombres... porque él frecuentaba cada día más a Remus y por ende estaba en diario contacto con James.

Muchos podían considerarlo afortunado. Era un Malfoy en primer lugar, y su apellido, su porte o su simple presencia era capaz de mover montañas; en segundo, su padre tenía tanto dinero que no sabía en que gastarlo, aunque Draco tenía pensado unos gallones ya para un par de túnicas que le quedarían preciosas a cierto lobito, más aún tomando en cuanta lo bien que le lucían incluso las ajadas y parchadas túnicas que usaba diariamente; en tercer lugar era el Campeón de Slytherin en Duelo; en cuarto, era el favorito del Profesor Lupin según la opinión popular, pero él sabía que más favorito que Potter imposible, aún cuando el licántropo no hiciera diferencias en clases, el solo echo de que se les viera normalmente juntos había creado el rumor. A simple vista lo tenía todo... pero solo a simple vista. Porque lo que más desea no lo tenía. El amor de Remus era un tesoro inalcanzable, que al parecer, solo Black tenía el privilegio de poseer

Y ahora, sentado junto a la única persona que lo había valorado y apreciado por ser el mismo, a la única persona que había amado verdaderamente, y a quien no le importaban ni sus gallones ni sus influencias, ni siquiera las humillaciones a las que lo había sometido durante el primer período que les había echo clases, sentía una simple alegría que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Draco no lo tenía todo... pero igualmente, era feliz.

'-¿Quieres que te ayude con los trabajos de los de tercero?- preguntó una vez terminados de corregir, con la pauta del licántropo en mano, los trabajos de primero

'-Está bien, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera has terminado tu trabajo de Aritmancia

'-No importa, no es para mañana

'-De todos modos... ¿y el de transformaciones?

'-¡Demonios! Sabía que se me olvidaba algo- se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano- y con lo mal que se me da...

'-Draco...- el licántropo lo miró, con algo de culpa- es mi culpa... sabía que no debías...

'-No, no!- se defendió el rubio- no fue tu culpa. Es que pensaba en otras cosas y por eso lo olvidé

'-Déjame ayudarte

'-No es necesario- dijo mirando el profundo cansancio que reflejaban los ojos dorados

'-Es lo menos que puedo hacer...

'-Por favor, Remus... estás agotado...

'-Está bien!...- James dejó la pluma, y los miró fijamente, desde el escritorio de al lado- Ven para ac� Malfoy... yo te ayudaré con la tarea- y soltó un bufido de resignación- Si Sirius me ve, me mata- murmuró más para sí, que para los demás

'-¿Qué?- el rubio lo miró con desconfianza

'-Que te ayudo, Malfoy... pero apúrate o mandaré mi buena voluntad al demonio- James se acomodó los lentes, los cuales disimulaban levemente sus propias ojeras- De ese modo puedes terminar las traducciones, verdad Moony?

'-Te lo agradezco, Prongs- la sonrisa del licántropo hizo ceder al rubio Slytherin quien con renuencia se acercó al moreno que esperaba con una sonrisa de diversión, pese a las ojeras que ostentaba.

La siguiente hora Draco intentó por todos los medios que aquello le entrase en la cabeza y encontrar las palabras para redactarlo. Remus traducía sin parar y James encontraba un alumno persistente y orgulloso. Ahora que lo pensaba... ese Potter no era tan desagradable como el hijo... hasta incluso podía llegarlo a considerar 'agradable'...

'-JAMES! JAMES! REMUS! NECESITAMOS AYUDA!- el grito desesperado que provenía del espejo que estaba sobre el escritorio de Sirius, los sobresaltó a los tres e interrumpió los propios pensamientos del joven aristócrata, pero al instante, tanto el animago como el licántropo se habían abalanzado sobre espejo para apenas ver a Lily entre la humareda que se extendía.

'-?LILY, QUE PASA?- James miró con desesperación como haces de luces verdes y rojas cruzaban por detrás de ella

'-MORTÍFAGOS! AYUDA!- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Y entonces el espejo, o cayó o se quebró... y los tres perdieron la conexión.

10.

Sabían que las seguían, pero no sabían donde estaban ni cuando pensaban atacar. Tanto Lily como Tonks intentaban hacer lo posible para no apartarse del artículo que habían localizado, Tonks tomando las más diversas apariencias. Lily, entre tanto, no podía contactarse por el espejo porque hacerlo era ponerse en evidencia, aunque finalmente pudo hablar con Sirius, quien con Kingsley acudieron de inmediato.

Finalmente fue ese domingo que decidieron robar el Ankh y salir entre la multitud de gente, como si fuesen un grupo de universitarios cualquiera, cuando cerraran el museo. Pero algo había salido mal...

Los mortífagos se les adelantaron y cuando se disponían a poner en marcha su plan, el recinto se llenó de gritos. Con rapidez habían sacado sus varitas, pero había por lo menos una docena de mortífagos mezclado con muggles. Entre el humo, hechizos y gritos, la confusión era total. Sirius había roto la vidriera y tomada el Ankh ya sin más preámbulos, Kingsley y Lily se defendían como podían y Tonks intentaba evacuar a los muchos muggles que enloquecidos por la histeria no atinaban a nada más que correr sin sentido y gritar.

'-DESMANIUS!-había gritado Kingsley en su desesperación

'-DEMENTIA!- había respondido un mortífago

Rayos de distintos colores volaban por todas partes, cuerpos de muggles desplomándose en el suelo, un grupo de mortífagos había encerrado a por lo menos veinte muggles en una sala continua, riendo e invocado un hechizo de magia negra. Los gritos histéricos de los encerrados le perforaban la cabeza a los cuatro magos. Lily había tomado a un niño perdido entre los brazos y había sacado con dificultad el espejo, sin más opción que pedir ayuda a gritos

'-JAMES! JAMES! REMUS! NECESITAMOS AYUDA!- gritaba con angustia, sin soltar al niño que lloraba, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas al ver a una muchacha de apenas veinte años caer a pasos de ella por un Avada Kedabra

'-?LILY, QUE PASA?- ver el rostro de James fue como ver la luz. Era estúpido, pero solo verlo, le había dado seguridad

'-MORTÍFAGOS! AYUDA! –pero entonces un hechizo la golpeó desde atrás y soltó el espejo que resbaló por el suelo, perdiendo la conexión, mas sin embargo no soltó al niño.

'-¡LILY!- Sirius salió de la nada y un terrible Averno le dio fin al mortífago- Lily, Lily – la sujetó, pero la mujer estaba inconsciente y sangraba por la cabeza. El llanto del niño no lo dejaba pensar- ¡TONKS, HAY QUE SALIR!

'-AHHHHHHGGGG- Tonks fue a estrellarse miserablemente contra una pared, inconsciente

'-¡Demonios!

'-DELIRIUS!

'-Stupefy!

'-Destrucio!

Kingsley se batía con tres mortífagos que lo iban a hacer papilla si él no hacía algo. Pero...¿Qué hacía con Lily¿Y el niño¿y Tonks?. Intentó poner a la pelirroja en un lugar seguro con el niño y tomando la varita intentó hacer algo... pero ¿qué podía hacer un solo hombre¿cómo podía salvar a los muggles cuando no podía sacar de ahí ni a su amiga ni a su sobrina... ni siquiera a él mismo?

'-Dame el Ankh, Sirius!- y un potente Expelliarmus casi lo alcanza, pero sus rápidos reflejos lo impidieron milagrosamente

'-Vaya... y llegué a preguntarme quien podía estar detrás de todo esto- dijo con odio al mirar a la hermosa figura frente a él –Tenías que ser tú, Bellatrix.

'-Velo por mis intereses- sonrió antes de apuntarlo nuevamente con la varita- El Ankh, dámelo- exigió

'-Sobre mi cadáver- respondió con evidente odio en la voz. Había tanto de él en la mirada y en las palabras que casi tenía consistencia.

'-Será un placer- sonrió con perversión- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

'-¡AVERNO!

'-?DEMENTIA! -atacó un segundo mortífago, hiriéndolo

'-?DESTRUCIO!- y atacó un tercero, volviendo a herirlo

'-¡ES MÍO, DÉJENMELO!- gritó su prima

La pelea se prolongó por espacio de varios minutos. Perdió el sentido del tiempo, solo oía más gritos... risas... sangraba, estaba agotado, Bellatrix lo miraba con odio, pero aún estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pese a las heridas que él mismo le había producido. Sirius se desplomaba. Y entonces... sintió que un brazo fuerte lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y las risas se convertían en gritos cobardes... y el hermoso canto de un fénix

La mirada simpática de James le dijo que ya todo estaba bien.

Y vio la figura de su amado lobito que enfrentaba con valentía a la temida Bellatrix.

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA! YO NUEVAMENTE REPORTÁNDOME! Bueno, antes que nada tengo que darle a todos mis más sinceras disculpas por los reiterados atrasasos en la entrega de capítulos, pero es que la Universidad me tiene atorada de libros y exámenes y papers y estoy que reviendo (O.O). Seré sumamente breve por el escaso tiempo que tengo para publicar este capítulo y contestaré los review del capi anterior y este en el siguiente capítulo.

También tengo que anunciar que si no es dentro de esta semana, la próxima subiré otro fic, pero no pienso abandonar este, el cual se titulará 'Si exsistiese el "Si hubiese..."' y espero que les guste tanto como me ha encantado a mi la idea.

Ahora tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado review, Kizna Kazeai (que linda eres! no creo que lo merezca. Espero que también este te agrade), Florchi (TKM SIS!), Kaori Koneko (compatriota! jajaja, eres mu amable, chiquilla, ojalá y pudieramos hablar por msn), Tikal-neo (jajaja, perdona el retrazo y espero que esto te ayude a afrontar los examenes. jejeje. Tu también actualiza pronto, estoy impaciente), Su (ME VAS A MATAR LUEGO, NIÑA! pero juro sobre mi cadaver que Sirius y Remus volverán a estar junto, así que no me mates. Responderé tu review en el proximo capi porque está muy largo O.O, pero me encantan así! WIIII), ArashiK(gracias, niña! hace tiempo que no me conecto, espero que hablemos pronto. besitos), Paula (Ola wapa! me ha encantado tu review, así me gustan, jajaja. Lo responderé largamente en el proximo capi, lo juro. Por mientras espero que te guste este y también espero que hablemso pronto por msn), Ladydi (voy a contestar en el proximo capi esta pregunta que tienes con respecto a la relación de remus y harry, básicamente pro falta de tiempo, pero te agradezco un montón tu review porque es extenso y tiene observaciones muy interesantes. Besitos), Shin Black (TKM PAPI! Estamos hablando), Neli Black (PERDONA! SOY MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, pero espero que el capi recompense la tardanza. Un beso, niña, que estés super)

Y por último, tengo que anunciar que en cuanto llegue a los 100 reviews haré un capítulo extra - jejeje. Espero que la noticia les interese. Besos a todos y gracias pro seguir el fic

Tomoe KR Lupin


	10. Tormenta

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Su (a pesar de que al final me matará), a Ladydi, a Paula, a Kizna, a Ángel, a Neli, a Kaori y a Tikal-neo.

_Capítulo 11: Tormenta_

1.

'-Vaya, vaya... el lobo feroz- se bufó la mujer mirando la figura del licántropo- ¿Qué te trae por estos lados, lobo¿Vienes a salvar a mi primo?

'-¿No te parece que ya has causado suficiente mal?- dijo con la varita lista para ser usada

'-Ahora mismo pensaba hacer un bien y quitarte del camino- la sonrisa era cruel y hasta desquiciada- Pero no debo...- miró los ojos dorados con tanto odio que Remus no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta donde era capaz de llegar esa mujer por despecho- mejores cosas hay guardadas para ti.

'-¿De que hablas?

'-Destrucio!- atacó la mujer

'-Protego!- se defendió el licántropo

'-Crucio!

'-Destrucio!- apenas se libró del Cruciatus y alcanzó a contraatacar, pero la mujer lo repelió sin problemas y lo miró con una sonrisa demente

'-...No tienes idea de la forma en la que voy a gozar cuando te destruyan...- el siseo destilaba resentimiento -Daría el alma por verlo cuanto antes

'-Bellatrix...¿por qué tanto odio...?- sentía tristeza por la mujer, una tristeza que rozaba la compasión.

'-¿Por qué?- odio, rencor, locura, de ello y más estaba impregnada la mirada perturbada de la bruja- Él era mío... pero te eligió a ti! A UN INMUNDO BICHO! EN VEZ DE A MI!... tu lo apartaste.

'-¡Sirius eligió por si mismo!- intentó hacerla razonar

'-¿QUÉ TENÍAS TU QUE YO NO TUVIERA? Yo podía darle el mundo cuando Mi Señor lo conquistara... pero entonces apareciste tú, asqueroso licántropo media sangre, y el prefirió luchar por toda esa basura. Te odio tanto que ni aunque te matara mil veces quedaría conforme. Pero dejaremos este duelo para otra ocasión- dijo la mujer- Ve a socorrer a mi primo.

'-No. Aún no terminamos- dijo Lupin sin quitarle los ojos de encima

'-Créeme que no. Ten por seguro que me vengaré. ¡SOLARIUM!- y lo cegó por espacio de unos segundos, pero cuando pudo volver a mirar el lugar donde anteriormente la mujer estuviera, ya no había más que aire.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando el vacío, pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

Ya no había nada más que hacer y Remus, saliendo de su trance, miró la destrucción a su alrededor y se apresuró a socorrer a Sirius, Lily y a quien lo necesitara. Entre las ruinas de lo que había sido el museo, los cadáveres se contaban de a decenas. Al lugar habían acudido varios aurores americanos, y mientras unos habían capturado a unos cuantos mortífagos, los otros intentaban determinar las consecuencias del ataque y salvar a los sobrevivientes.

James estaba arrodillado con el cuerpo de Lily en los brazos, cerca de lo que había sido una vitrina con joyas de faraones egipcios, de las cuales ahora no quedaba nada, todas sustraídas por los mortífagos. Remus se apresuró a correr a su lado.

'-¿Y Paddy y Lily?-preguntó con temor al ver la palidez de James que hacía contrastar aún más sus ojeras azuladas- ¿Están bien?- y el debía de tener la misma apariencia porque James se apresuró a tranquilizarlo

'-Están bien. Sirius solo está agotado y algo herido, pero nada de gravedad. Lily se golpeó la cabeza pero es solo un desmayo... Kingsley y Tonks también están fuera de peligro... son los muggles los que más sufrieron- James miró la sala en la que anteriormente Lily viese que encerraban a un grupo de muggles- no te acerques aquí, Moony... no es agradable. Mejor será que atiendas al niño- y presionaba un paño, que se había teñido parcialmente de rojo, contra la frente de su esposa.

Los llantos del menor aún se oían aunque con menos fuerza. Miró a Sirius que era atendido por unos sanadores y a James que se preocupaba por Lily. Albus Dumbledore había entrado hacía unos segundos a la sala que James le advirtiese no entrar y varios aurores hablaban con los _muggles_ sobrevivientes, seguramente sacándoles información antes de aplicarles un hechizo de olvido. La madre del niño no se veía por ninguna parte aún.

'-Nene... tranquilo- se arrodilló junto al pequeñito que apenas si debía contar con dos años y le tocó la cabecita con suavidad- tranquilo, ya pasó... ¿dónde está tu mami?

El pequeño dedito se dirigió a la mencionada sala y Remus palideció, pero luego el pequeño señaló a una mujer joven que estaba siendo atendida por un sanador

'-MAMI!-gritó al verla

'-Tu mami está cansada- suspiró más tranquilo- Necesita que seas un buen niño y te portes bien

El pequeño hizo un pucherito mientras gruesas lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto llanto, pero finalmente dio un pasito hacia el licántropo y pasó sus manitos por su cuello. Luego de eso, Remus tomó la resolución que lo mejor sería cuidar de él hasta saber que sería de la madre, así que lo cargó hasta el lugar donde atendían a Sirius.

'-¿Él está bien?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar al sanador que atendía al animago

'-Lo estará. Solo está inconsciente- le contestó con simpleza- ¿es su amigo?

'-S-sí- contestó mirando el pálido perfil de Sirius

'-No se preocupe, se pondrá bien.

'-¿Remus?- volteó la cabeza para ver al anciano directo hacerle señas para que se acercara- Necesito que veas algo- pálido al ver que lo conducía a la sala que James le advirtiese, apretó más fuerte al niño entre sus brazos, y posteriormente intentó dejarlo a un lado, al cuidado de uno de los aurores, pero como el niño no quisiera soltarse, lo apretó contra sí y con paso lento, entró a la sala, tras Dumbledore

'-Dios mío...

Mantuvo la cabecita del niño oculta contra su pecho.

El espectáculo era terrible y desolador.

Una veintena de cadáveres en el suelo, con muecas de franco horror, dolor y temor en el rostro y bañados de sangre. Esas expresiones poblarían por días las pesadillas del licántropo. Un horror que no podía expresarse. Desvió la vista ante una pareja abrazada que había muerto tal cual... el solo pensar en que Sirius hubiese podido...

'-Voldemort se está valiendo de otros métodos en tanto encuentra el Ojo- la voz de Dumbledore lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Se preguntó como el profesor podía soportar la visión con tanta calma.

'-Yo...- Remus miró al niño que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos- creo haber oído alguna vez de una invocación que producía estos efectos en las víctimas. Estoy casi seguro de que invocaron la Niebla de Meenakshi.

'-He escuchado ese nombre, aunque no conozco mucho de ella.

'-Es... es una niebla de color verde. Ha de invocarse en espacios cerrados. Va matando de a una a sus víctimas o a lo sumo de a dos...-miró a la pareja- eso hace más terrible la muerte, porque los otros saben lo que les sucederá. Esta niebla entra por las vías respiratorias y produce una hinchazón y ardor en los órganos internos hasta el grado de hacerlos explotar...- las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas tan suave que el anciano tuvo dificultad para escucharlas.

'-Eso explicaba la enorme cantidad de sangre... –murmuró Dumbledore. Y también la expresión de dolor y horror... y que algunas personas estuviesen juntas, abrazándose o tomadas de la mano... como si supieran lo que seguiría, pero eso solo lo pensó al ver tan afectado al joven lobo.- Debe haber una manera de combatirla

'-¿Cómo alguien puede...?- la pregunta se perdió en el aire.- Gente inocente...

'-Cada uno tiene sus propios temores, Remus... –la mirada del anciano también estaba llena de tristeza cuando lo miró, con gesto paternal- y hay quienes tiene miedo del miedo y combate miedo con miedo. Hay quienes olvidan que son humanos debido a ese miedo y no logran pensar más de en él. Hay quienes son capaces de torturar por miedo e incluso matar por miedo...y el ejército de Voldemort se compone de esas personas.

2.

Tenían el Ankh y tanto Sirius como Lily estaban bien, solo que igualmente Poppy había insistido en que se quedaran a los sumo tres días en la enfermería sin más visitas que Dumbledore, Remus, Peter o él. Ninguno de los dos había protestado, realmente estaban agotados y necesitaban ese descanso. Por otra parte, Kingsley no sabía sufrido ningún daño y Tonks si bien también debía guardar cama, su plazo se extendía a un día y este ya se había cumplido.

Moría de ganas por estar ahora con su esposa y no en ese despacho, buscando más información sobre las criaturas que Voldemort pretendía llamar o cuales hechizos intentaría invocar.

'-James...- la voz de Peter lo sacó de sus meditaciones

'-¿Qué?- preguntó de muy mal humor

'-Es que hay una chica que pregunta si Sirius ha dejado algo para ella- contestó

'-Mmmmm. Ah, sí... una carta- se levantó con pesadez de la silla y luego de desordenarse el pelo, comenzó a buscarla dichosa carta.

Moony le había entregado a Sirius el paquete que Eloisa le dejara, no sin cierta molestia, pero sí cumpliendo la palabra que le diera a la chica. Sirius había sonreído divertido y comido con apetito las galletitas que la chica hiciera, ofreciéndoselas a todo el que quisiera... pero Moony no tomó ninguna. James había reído disimuladamente ante los celos de su amigo. Finalmente, como el animago no podía agradecerle a Eloisa personalmente le había escrito una carta.

James la encontró sobre el escritorio de Moony y en cuanto la tomó, notó una cadenita de oro muy bonita con una medallita en forma de luna. La miró curioso, pero la tomó también, pensando que se le había caído desde el sobre.

'-Toma, Sirius te dejó esto- dijo James tendiéndole ambas cosas a la alegre muchacha.

'-Oh! Muchas gracias. Dele saludos míos, bien? – y se alejó feliz de la vida, con cadenita en mano.

'-¿Sabes?- Peter lo miraba pensativo y algo nervioso, una vez que James cerró la puerta y se preparaba para seguir con su trabajo - Padfoot me dio esa cadenita diciéndome que se la dejara sobre el escritorio a Moony. Hubiese pensado que era para él, no para la chica

'-¿Qué?- James lo miró algo temeroso- Pensé que se me había caído desde el sobre O.O

'-Emmmm... no

'-Podrías haberme lo dicho antes, animal!- y le dio un golpe en la cabeza .

'-Auch! Pero bueno... –Peter se sobó la cabeza, molesto- Moony dejó la carta junto a la cadenita. Quizás Sirius le dijo que era parte del la contestación, no? ¬¬

'-No lo sé... –James comenzó a pasearse nervioso por todo el despacho- no me convence

'-Ah, Dios! Sino era para la chica y Sirius se entera, se enfadará muchísimo

'-¿Enfadarse? Peter... –James agarró a Peter por los hombros –si esa cadenita era para Moony, nos despellejará vivos, nos cercenará, nos matará y tirará nuestro restos a los Slytherin °-°

'- OoO

'-Somos hombres muertos- James se masajeaba las sienes, angustiado

'-¿Y si intentamos recuperarla?- preguntó Peter con temor

'-Primero tenemos que averiguar si era para Moony o para la chica o quizás... no era para ninguno de los dos! O.O

'-UN TERCERO! O.O

'-No... me refiero a que quizás era suya, no? ¬¬

'-Ah, claro... también puede ser ..U ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntamos a Moony?- inquirió el más bajito

'-No!- James negó frenéticamente con los brazos- Mejor preguntémosle a Sirius. Sí, eso será lo mejor

3.

'-¿Qué miras, Harry?- preguntó Ron, levantando la vista de una exquisita porción de avenas con miel

'-A Malfoy-dijo el mencionado frunciendo el ceño

'-Y para que miras a Malfoy? O.O

'-No te parece extraño?- Harry no apartaba la vista de él, quien al parecer no notaba que era tan intensamente observado- últimamente anda muy apegado a Remus y ya no anda soltando sus comentarios hiriente... ni siquiera con Hagrid. Creo que trama algo.

'-Mmmm... tienes razón- lo secundó Ron, esta vez mirando también al rubio Slytherin- anda muy sospechoso

'-Y alegre.

'-Y enérgico

'-Y estudioso

'-Y cállense los dos por Dios- dijo Mione levantando la vista del libro que había estado leyendo, haciendo rodar los ojos.

'-¿Que¿No piensas como nosotros, Mione?- le preguntó Ron, extrañado

'-¿Es que no se dan cuenta?

'-¿De que?- preguntó el pelirrojo, y aunque Harry no lo hizo, en sus ojos se podía leer la misma pregunta

'-Que Malfoy está...- miró a los dos chicos y suspiró- da igual

'-¿No piensas decírnoslo?-Ron frunció el ceño, molesto y se cruzó de brazos

'-Sí¿qué sabes del comportamiento de Malfoy?- preguntó Harry también molesto

'-Intenta quedar bien con Remus- dijo la chica cuidando sus palabras

'-¿Ah, sí¿Y porque?- preguntó Harry

'-Pues no sé. Pregúntaselo a él.

'-NUNCA!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

'-Entonces no molesten- Mione se volvió a hundir en su lectura.

'-Odio cuando se pone así- gruñó Ron, Harry había vuelto su mirada a Draco.

4.

'-¿QUÉ, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- el grito se escuchó por lo menos en toda el ala norte del castillo, espantando a más de algún alumno

'-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, CORRE, PETE!- James y Peter corrían alrededor de un sofá del despacho compartido, siendo este lo único que los separaba de una muerte segura a manos de Sirius Black.

'-LOS MATO!- intentó apresarlos, pero ambos eran bastante rápidos. Pete se transformó en rata y subió hasta lo alto de una librera, dejando así solo a James que maldecía en voz baja al pequeño animago

'-Sirius, por favor, piensa en todos los buenos momento que compartimos!- rogaba tratando de mantenerse fuera de a su alcance

'-MAL NACIDO!

'-Padfoot!- esquivó un florero con maestría- Piensa en mi familia. TENGO UNA ESPOSA Y UN HIJO AL QUE MANTENER! PETE, POR DIOS, AYÚDAME MALDITO COBARDE!

'-¡TE JURO QUE ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, JAMES POTTER!

'-Sirius, recuerda todas la veces que te hemos ayudado- Peter se había vuelto a transformar, pero armado con una silla y su varita esta vez

'-Piensa en el pobre niño que volverías a dejar huérfano si me matas. Piensa en la viuda que dejarás a merced de Snivellus- James se colocó junto con Peter... aunque la silla no parecía muy dispuesta a detener al furioso animago

'-Piensa en que serías enviado a Azkaban!- saltó Peter como último recurso

'-Eso! Piensa en que volvería a Azkaban!- James asintió frenético

'-En estos momentos no me parece tan mal sitio por tener el privilegio de descuartizarlos

'-¿Cómo íbamos nosotros a saber que esa cadena te la había regalado Moony?-intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Pete- Pensábamos que era para la chica.

'-Eso.- lo secundó James

'-Ah, claro... ¡Y NO SE LES PASÓ POR LA MENTE QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE RECUPERAR A MI ESPOSO?

'-Bueno sí... por eso nos pareció muy mal de tu parte que le regalaras la cadena a la chica, pero...

'-Pero piensa Padfoot. Podemos recuperarla- atajó James antes de que Peter siguiera

'-¿Sirius?- Moony se había asomado al despacho, con Lily detrás, justo en el momento en el que Sirius había logrado coger a Peter- ¿James, Pete¿Qué sucede? Los gritos se oyen desde la escalera...

'-Nada, Moony, nada- Prongs se escabulló rápidamente al lado del licántropo y le dio un medio abrazo, asegurándose de este modo que Sirius no se le fuese a echar encima- Cosas de hombres - Sirius y Peter asintieron fuertemente a la afirmación de James. Ninguno podía decirle realmente lo que había pasado en realidad. Andaba en sus días de irritabilidad y al parecer le estaba costando dominarse, como cuando era un adolescente.

Remus quedó en silencio unos segundos y Lily miró a James como si hubiese dicho una locura. Remus bajó la vista unos segundo, como meditando algo...

'-¿Remus?- James lo llamó

'-¿Y QUE SOY YO¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿UN ANIMAL!- el grito los dejó con los pelos parados y se acercó rápidamente a Sirius y a Peter. Mejor morir en manos del animago, que en los colmillos de un licántropo.

'-No, mi amor O.O – se apresuró a contradecir Sirius, cuando James y Peter lo empujaron un paso hacia delante

'-Bueno, técnicamente sí...- murmuró James, detrás de Sirius

'-Técnicamente nosotros también- le contestó Peter desde la misma situación

'-Háganme el favor y cállense- gruñó Sirius enfrentado al licántropo ¬¬

'-¿Entonces?-preguntó Remus, seriamente- Me van a decir?

'-Hay damas- se apresuró a contestar Pete antes de volver a esconderse

Remus pareció meditarlo y finalmente suspirando dejó el material que traía entre las manos y se metió a su habitación. James, Sirius y Peter habían olvidado momentáneamente que estaban teniendo una discusión antes de la llegada de Moony, pero no creyeron conveniente seguirla con el licántropo ahí.

'-Período de irritabilidad... ¿quién dijo que Sirius no tendría que sufrir los períodos menstruales de su pareja por ser gay? Para eso existe la luna... y además como dentro de unos días será luna llena -murmuró James sacando cuentas y murmurando más para sí, sin notar lo feo que el animago mencionado lo miraba- Estamos fritos si se entera O-O

'-Que miedo! –soltó Peter O.O

'-Entonces me voy a clases- dijo finalmente el licántropo luego de tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación, para encontrarlo tal cual los había dejado.

'-Chaito!

'-Que te vaya bonito

'-Bye!

El licántropo miró a los tres sospechosamente antes de cerrar la puerta, lentamente, como esperando un movimiento improvisado. Pero finalmente la cerró y se fue. Y los tres pudieron suspirar tranquilos.

'-Estamos vivos, no me la creo-murmuró Peter

'-Ni yo- suspiró Sirius

'-¿Se puede saber que traman?-Lily los miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cejo fruncido. Se sobresaltaron y la miraron como si no pudieran creer que estaba ahí

'-¿Nos crees capaz de tramar algo, Lily, mi vida?- James puso si mejor cara de angelito

'-Síp ¬¬

'-O.o... ¿por qué nos conocerá tan bien? ..

'-Hablen.

Y nos le quedó más remedio que hablar. Lily los miró seriamente, pero al final del relato ya le daban pena los tres muchachos. Seriamente estaban metidos en una muy grande.

'-¿Y que van a hacer?- les preguntó finalmente

'-Intentar recuperarlo?- Peter

'-Morir?- intentó James

'-Suicidarnos antes?- respondió Sirius

'-Hablo en serio ¬¬

'-Nosotros también o

'-No tienen caso U.U

'-Ya lo sabemos o

'-O.O

'-En realidad pensábamos decirle a Sirius que se la pidiese a Eloisa argumentando un error... y que le comprase otra luego... eso claro, antes de que el aludido Padfoot intentara matarnos- contestó solemnemente el chico de gafas

'-Es una buena idea- Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo- mira nada más, está creciendo. Ya casi se parece a mi o Aunque ser como yo es muy difícil, eh?

'-Perro...¬¬

'-No te pongas agresivo, bambi. Lo intentaré de todos modos .

'-Es la única opción, Sirius- recordó Lily

'-Ya lo creo.

5.

'-Encuentro muy interesante el trabajo que ustedes hacen para la Orden- comentó pensativo Draco mientras caminaban por los pasillos de piedra- ¿Sabes? Incluso e llegado a pensar en que... me gustaría ser auror

'-¿Lo dices en serio, Draco?- Remus sonrió –Me alegro mucho

'-Tu sabes mucho sobre estos temas, más de lo que sabe un profesor, sin ofender claro...- observó el rubio, mirándolo con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué preferiste ser profesor a auror?

'-Ah!- Remus pareció recordar algo y evocarlo. Se tomó unos segundos contestar, pero el chico esperó tranquilamente- Yo quería ser auror... pero no podía, debido a mi condición. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sería un auror licántropo?- notó cierta melancolía en sus palabras- Lo cierto es que el tema me apasiona y siempre me he dedicado a estudiarlo, desde que era un niño, al principio para conocer más de mi mismo... del lobo, y terminó gustándome mucho. Cuando me di cuenta de que no podría ser auror debido a mi condición, opté por la docencia. Me gusta mucho enseñar... y con el paso de los años el cariño por mi trabajo no ha disminuido en lo absoluto, creo incluso que me gusta más ahora que cuando empecé.

'-Si todos lo profesores fuesen como tú, estudiar sería un agrado- y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya Malfoy, que tenía también algo de Black

'-G-gracias- se sonrojó ante la obvia insinuación. Intentaba no darle importancia, en especial luego de aclarar los puntos con Draco, pero el rubio seguía haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando que lo hacían sonrojarse

'-Lo digo en serio... además... la docencia es algo muy complicado según yo. Es sacrificado, no siempre verdaderamente valorado y muy mal pagado

Remus miró al rubio unos segundos antes de volver la vista hacia al frente, con una sonrisa cálida. Draco miró, sin entender, la expresión de felicidad del rostro del lupino. Se toparon con un grupo de alumnos al doblar en una esquina y Remus les sonrió cordialmente mientras ellos se apresuraban a devolverle el saludo con agrado.

'-Enseñar... es una profesión que muy pocos consideran porque es algo que se lleva en el alma, Draco. Si no sientes vocación nunca disfrutarás haciéndolo, es tan simple como eso. Pero quienes la sienten, no pueden ignorarla. Es un trabajo un tanto ingrato, no muy reconocido y mal pagado, como dijiste, pero... vale la pena cuando notas, aunque solo sea un alumno de toda la clase, interesado en lo que dices. Personalmente creo que quien no siente esa vocación no puede entenderlo

Draco miró al profesor con renovado cariño. Pensaba cuanto le hubiese gustado tener, aunque fuese solo un poquito de la bondad que Remus desprendía.

'-Te quiero. Te amo.

Las palabras tomaron totalmente desprevenido a Remus, quien lo miró extrañado por ese repentino cambio de tema.

'-Draco, sabes que...

No espero que me contestes de igual forma- se apresuró a decir el Slytherin- Lo sé. Solo quería recordarte lo muy especial que eres para mi

Remus sonrió, algo forzado. Se sentía mal por no poder hacer algo con esa atracción que Draco sentía por él. Por un lado disfrutaba tanto de su compañía y de su cariño que no quería apartarse de él, pero sabía que quizás con ello mismo le estaba haciendo un mal al muchacho, y se odiaba por ello. Pero el solo hecho de sentirse amado así... que otra persona aparte de James, Peter, Lily y Sirius lo quisiera de un modo tan incondicional era muy gratificante y dulce. Pero siempre estaba Sirius presente en su corazón... y no veía la forma de corresponder ese cariño. Para él siempre el primero y el único sería Sirius.

'-Ya estamos- tuvo que ser Draco quien le advirtiese que ya habían llegado a su destino. Remus miró que ya estaban en la entrada de la Biblioteca y se avergonzó un poco por su torpeza

'-Je, lo siento, iba pensando en otra cosa

'-No hay problema

Como siempre Remus saludó a la estricta Madame Pince, quien ante la vista del joven profesor dulcificó su expresión y lo saludó amablemente. A Draco nunca dejaba de asombrarle la predilección que la bibliotecaria sentía por el licántropo. Y así, sin más demora caminaron hasta la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca.

'-¿Y que buscamos?-preguntó Draco hallándose una vez en el lugar

'-'**El libro de los Muertos' **pero la versión sin censura de _muggles_- advirtió el lupino pasando el dedo por los distintos lomos de libros, algunos gruñían al sentir la leve caricia, otros parecían ronronear- Ten cuidado Draco, algunos muerden

Draco asintió y comenzó a fijarse en los títulos en los lomos de los libros, pero sin pasar el dedo, algo más temeroso. Algunos no tenían lomo así que no le quedaba otra más que sacarlos y mirar con cuidado en el interior... más de alguno intentó morderlo o arrancarle una mano, pero como andaba sobre aviso dominó la situación al instante. Y seguía revisando cuando notó uno con tapa gruesa y con las letras muy gastadas. **'Libro de los uert s Ma it '**, decía y lo sacó, pensando que ya lo había encontrado, pero en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos el libro saltó y amenazó con lanzársele a la cara así que lo tiró asustado puesto que esperaba que fuese el libro buscado, haciendo que cayera donde terminaba el estante. Le lanzó un suave _'Petrificus'_ porque o sino Madame Pince lo podría echar, y fue a recogerlo... lo tomó con cuidado, como temiendo que no estuviese completamente petrificado, pero al ver que no volvía a moverse lo observó mejor **'Libro de los Huertos Malditos' **decía en la segunda página. ¿A quien diablo se le podía ocurrir escribir sobre huertos malditos? Se preguntó, enfadado. Y entonces levantó la vista para ver algo que lo dejó de sobremanera sin saber que hacer, decir, o incluso pensar.

Detrás del estante había una mesa... y en esa mesa estaba Black y una Ravenclaw. Claro que ese no era el punto. El punto era que se estaban besando.

'-¿Draco, que pasa?- Remus se había acercado al oír que Draco soltaba un libro y conjuraba un _'Petrificus'._ Pero entonces se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la escenita que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Solo fueron unos segundo, pero Remus soltó el libro que tenía entre las manos y salió corriendo del lugar.

Draco solo dudó un instante, recogió el libro que Remus había tirado, que era efectivamente el que estaban buscando, y salió corriendo tras él.

6.

Sirius se había ido a reunir con Eloisa tal como habían acordado. Había llegado un poco antes, queriendo estar en cuanto llegase la chica y así salir lo antes posible del asunto. Esperó en un lugar que hubiese privacidad y lo encontró en una mesa cercana a la Sección Prohibida porque debido a la cercanía con esta tenía el acceso muy restringido, pero él le pidió a la bibliotecaria que en cuanto entrara la chica le dijera que él la esperaba ahí, y convenció a la mujer de que él buscaba un libro para la Orden. Entonces, esperó.

La muchacha llegó puntual. Bien arreglaba y preciosa. Se sentó con coquetería, con la cadenita y medalla puestas de tal modo que se pudiera apreciar con esplendor en su terso cuello. Si Moony la viera se moriría.

'-Hola- sonrió en cuanto de acomodó- Traje lo último de Runas Antiguas. Quería agradecerte por la carta y la cadenita. Es preciosa

'-Ya lo creo- murmuró el joven sin saber como empezar- Me alegro que te gustara la carta, pero sabes... la medallita y la cadena...

'-Sí. Claro que no puedo agradecerte de la misma forma ambas cosas... esto demuestra un detalle de tu parte que yo te agradezco muchísimo- sonrió

'-Ah... un detalle- sonrió forzadamente

'-Sí.

'-Pero sabes...? Lo he pensado mejor y he decidido cambiártelo por otro más lindo. En realidad ese no me gusta mucho ahora que lo veo bien y...

'-No! Para nada, es precioso.- la chica se tapó la medallita con una mano, como si no se quisiera apartar de ella- De verdad, no tienes que tomarte la molestia...

'-Pero yo quiero tomármela- insistió Sirius, nervioso por tanta negación por parte de la Ravenclaw

'-Sirius, en realidad me encanta- y le tomó la mano con la que tenía libre

'-...- por unos segundo se quedó con cara de '_What? No me tomes la mano!_', pero reaccionó y sin apartarla, puso su otra mano encima de la de la chica, como para darle más decisión a su petición- Imagino, pero la que tengo pensada es mucho mejor

'-Pero esta es la primera cosa que me regalas y no podría cambiarla por nada- La chica apretó la medallita con ilusión

'-Ah... pero si la otra es mucho mejor- insistió porque de momentos no se le ocurría que otro argumento podía darle

'-Y no lo pongo en duda, pero no es el objeto en sí, sino el valor que tiene para mi- el animago se maldijo mil veces, pero otras mil también a Prongs y a Wormtail. Se notaba que la chica estaba muy ilusionada.

Sirius suspiró. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Retiró las manos y tomó uno de los cuadernos de la chica, simulando leerlos, de modo que le diera tiempo para pensar en el siguiente paso.

Plan A: Arrancársela... lo meditó. Mala idea. Igual me agrada la chica y no quiero que me odie

Plan B: Hacer una imitación... necesita tiempo y no tengo tiempo. Y si se la pido un segundo no creo que me la de.

Plan C: Decirle la verdad. ... último recurso. Si sabe que no era para ella se echa a llorar y nunca he sido bueno tratando de consolar a la gente. Ni cuando Moony se echa a llorar, menos con las mujeres.

'-Sirius?- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus locas ideas

'-Ah? Sí, dime

'-Sabes?- la rubia lo miró sonrojada- La verdad es que... no quiero que pienses que soy muy atrevida con todo esto, pero... ya llevamos alrededor de un mes conociéndonos y... creo que hemos podido establecer una buena relación... o sea, lo que quiero decir es que... tu me gustas mucho.

No es que fuese la primera declaración que le hacían. No que va. Él era un Don Juan cuando era estudiante y nunca le habían faltado admiradoras o una chica que suspirara públicamente por él...pero ahora como que la cosa era distinta. Esa chica tenía 17 años... él tenía... emmmm... pongámosle que más de treinta, y si bien sabía que era guapo, irresistible, terriblemente sexy, inteligente y todo eso... ¡amaba a su lobito¡¡Intentaba recuperarlo¡¡La chica le agradaba! No le gustaba la situación... no en definitiva

'-Eloisa yo...- y le tomó la mano para darle énfasis a las siguientes palabras que le diría, pero la chica no lo entendió bien y son una sonrisa, lo besó.

El beso lo dejó de momento sin saber que hacer. Primero porque no lo esperaba de esa chica, porque tampoco esperaba que malinterpretara sus palabras y porque definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Su reacción fue a los pocos segundos, pero aún así sintió como un ruido extraño tras él, como un gemido ahogado y en cuanto se separó de la chica, que estaba confundida, volteó a ver a su alrededor. No había nadie... gracias a Merlín.

'-Eloisa, no me malinterpretes por favor

'-¿Cómo?- la chica lo miró sin entender

'-Mira... yo...- pero entonces vio correr a Draco Malfoy por el pasillo y palideció. El chico lo había visto... y si le iba con el cuento a Moony... Dios, se hacía un harakiri.- Eloisa, hablamos luego- dijo rápidamente para luego salir corriendo.

Ya en el pasillo no vio a nadie y con enfado intentó pensar en la forma más rápida de llegar al despacho compartido y evitar que el chismoso hablara. Y conociendo como él conocía el castillo solo tuvo que tomar unos cuantos atajos y al minuto estaba en el despacho... claro que cuando entró, solo estaban James y Lily conversando animadamente tomados de la mano.

Estaba muerto.

7.

Sentía dolor. Un dolor tan difícil de explicar como de concebir. Parecido al de las transformaciones, porque también lo desgarraba casi de manera física, parecido al que sentía cuando veía a Sirius consumido por los años de Azkaban, porque se sentía estúpido, inútil y despreciado, parecido al que sintió cuando vio a Sirius caer tras el velo, porque sentía un vacío enorme y sabía que lo había perdido, parecido al que sintió cuando le dijeron que iría a Azkaban por matar a sus mejores amigos, porque se sentía traicionado, parecido al que sintió cuando Lucius intentó ultrajarlo, porque se sentía humillado y burlado.

Y mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, corría con los ojos cerrados, porque quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla y que al abrirlos vería que Sirius seguía siendo su Paddy... que su vida seguiría siendo como siempre lo había sido cuando había estado con James, Lily, Sirius y Peter... que era feliz. Pero ese dolor no le permitía olvidar, le recordaba casi con sadismo que no era feliz, que aquello no era una pesadilla, que su pareja lo había traicionado. El dolor, la humillación, y la tristeza era tan grande que sentía que se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire, porque sus propios sollozos no le permitían tomar el suficiente. La única persona que amaba con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y con todo tu cuerpo, no lo amaba. Y si no sonaba tan terrible, sentirlo sí lo era.

El peso en su pecho era asfixiante. Era como si estuviesen presionando su pecho, no tenía aire en los pulmones y que al intentar llenarlos, le estrujaban el corazón. Y venía el vacío. Y la soledad... y con ella más dolor. Un dolor tan insoportable que prefería la muerte.

No se dio cuenta en que momento salió del castillo y corrió hacia el Bosque Prohibido, solo sintió el aire helado colarse entre su ropa holgada, y helándole el propio rostro debido a la humedad de las lágrimas. Hacía tanto frío... aunque no pudo determinar si era un frío físico o uno de adentro. Solo hacía tanto frío...

Y tropezó con una raíz más salida en el momento en el que cruzaba el umbral del Bosque y cayó. Y se hizo una bolita temblorosa y llorosa en el pasto. El dolor en el pecho se intensificó y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar de rabia, de frustración, de tristeza, pero más que nada de dolor. Y se abrazaba a él mismo, porque el frío lo helaba y porque no sabía como descargar todo ese dolor y todo lo que estaba sintiendo... y si no lo descargaba iba a morir o explotar.

Hacía tanto frío...

Su Sirius... su Paddy... ¿en que momento había dejado de serlo? Le había jurado que estarían siempre juntos, por siempre juntos, que el amor que sentían nunca se acabaría, hasta la misma eternidad. ¿No habían sido esas las exactas palabras del animago¿Por qué mierda, entonces, su eternidad había durado menos que la suya? Una palabra tan pequeña y ninguno había sabido interpretarla correctamente. Era un estúpido... era un estúpido licántropo. ¿Quién iba a querer estar unido toda la vida con un monstruo¿Quién iba a querer cargar toda la vida con una bestia¿Sirius Black¿El hombre que podía tener a quien deseara con una simple sonrisa? Que ciego había sido... siempre confiando... ¿por qué siempre era él el único que salía herido?

Era un lobo que había perdido a su pareja.

Pero aún tenía a su manada.

Pero dolía tanto...

Y hacía tanto frío...

Y entonces llegó el abrazo. No era de él, precisamente. No era su Paddy, pero era cálido y estaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Y no le importaba que fuese un monstruo. No le importaba que fuese un lobo abandonado.

Yo sí te amo- le hubiese gustado que fuesen otros labios los que lo dijeran, y otro el dueño de los ojos plateados. Pero de momentos el solo abrazo y la calidez de este lo embriagaron.

Draco...-más sollozó que murmuró

Yo te amo-murmuró el rubio sin soltarlo y Remus se abandonó a esos brazos y a esa calidez que no dudaba. Y lloró.

8.

La poción tenía una consistencia algo espesa y era verdosa. El lugar no estaba muy bien iluminado, pero sí lo suficiente para que él trabajar. Severus Snape mezclaba con cuidado los distintos ingredientes en las cantidades correspondientes. En cuanto dejó caer el cerebro de wargo, el color varió a púrpura... y mientras revolvía y ajustaba la temperatura a la adecuada, Bellatrix observaba.

¿Falta mucho?-preguntó con algo de impaciencia

No me desconcentres- murmuró el otro con el ceño fruncido.

Bellatrix frunció los labios, nerviosa. Esa poción debía estar perfecta y si por ella resultaba mal no solo su Señor la castigaría, sino que ella misma se odiaría. Finalmente, Severus, con pinzas, introdujo lentamente el brazo en estado de putrefacción que Lucius consiguiera en un cementerio cercano. En cuanto lo soltó, el brazo se disolvió y la poción re burbujeó, sin cambiar de color esta vez. La bruja se preguntó que clase de propiedades tendrían esos ingredientes para disolver así, carne y hueso.

Ya está- dijo Severus limpiándose el sudor de la frente- Ahora solo hay que esperar un mes. Estará lista para la fecha que Nuestro Señor lo desea. Los últimos tres ingredientes deberán ser vertidos poco antes de consumir así que cuando los tengan comuníquenmelo y terminaré la preparación.

Genial- la mujer sonrió con satisfacción y miró la poción que Severus se dedicaba a cubrir ahora para que no fuese a quedar mal.-Queda poco...

9.

Eloisa caminaba feliz por los pasillos, aunque se le había echo un poco tarde y comenzaba a hacer un frío de los mil demonios. ¿Qué más daba? Había besado a Sirius Black y tenía la famosa medallita. Prácticamente estaban juntos.

A lo lejos divisó dos figuras, pero como estaba tan oscuro y las antorchas no iluminaban lo suficiente, no fue hasta que estuvo a cinco metros de las dos que no notó quienes eran.

Profesor Lupin!- sonrió al profesor, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el aspecto del profesor. El cabello revuelto, las ropas sucias, la postura derrotada y no le mostraba el rostro- ¿Está usted bien?

Sí- la voz le salió más ronca por el llanto. En ese preciso momento se desató la tormenta. Un rayo iluminó la escena y Remus vio la medalla colgando del cuello de la chica... y sonrió, pero no con su habitual sonrisa amable y cálida. Parecía la sonrisa de un lobo. Y fue precisamente esa sonrisa la que la Ravenclaw vio.

El cabello miel desordenado, las pupilas alargadas y los ojos dorados brillantes, la media sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca de dolor en los labios siempre amables, y en donde se podían vislumbrar los caninos más alargados y agudos que el resto. Todo esto sumado al contraste de luz y sombra que vio la chica por el rayo, la aterró. Y retrocedió atemorizada.

¿Quién te dio esa medalla?-preguntó con voz ronca, pero controlando al lobo dentro de él, que clamaba sangre.

Sirius. Él me la regaló- contestó asustada

Y Remus tembló. El lobo dentro de él aulló. Draco quien había permanecido en silencio sujetó al profesor del brazo al sentirlo estremecerse como si deseara abalanzarse sobre su presa, pero su ayuda no fue necesario. El licántropo sonrió extrañamente y siguió su camino, sin despedirse.

Durante la noche en todo el castillo se oyó aullar a un lobo, como si estuviese herido.

Y Sirius supo que Remus se había enterado del beso.

10.

Durante toda la mañana de ese sábado Remus no apareció y ante la extrañeza y preocupación de los demás, Sirius habló. Sobre Eloisa. Sobre el beso. Y no les quedó más que esperar. Y esperando y esperando, finalmente la espera fue recompensada

A las tres de la tarde, Remus hizo su aparición.

Con su sonrisa dulce de siempre.

Con su tranquilidad y autocontrol característico

Con apariencia frágil luego de una noche de insomnio

Con ojeras bajo los ojos dorados

Con los ojos dorados apagados por el dolor y el llanto

Pero de la mano con Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué...?-fue lo primero que intentó decir James al ver al rubio muy campante, tomándole la mano al joven profesor

James, Lily, Peter... Sirius… les presento a mi novio, Draco- dijo Remus con tranquilidad y Draco sonrió ampliamente, antes de pasarle la mano, posesivamente, por la cintura.

CONTINUARÁ... (WUAJAJAJAJA O.O... ¬¬ )

Hola! Yo nuevamente aquí, reportándome! Tengo que disculparme primeramente porque este capítulo me ha salido ligeramente más corto. Sorry. Jejejee. Bueno, tengo harto que comunicar así que empiezo: En primer lugar...NO ME PEGUEN! LOBITO SUFRE PERO SERÁ RECOMPENSADO ;; (Remus: a costa de que, loka? U.U)¿creen que esta pareja prospere?; segundo lugar...¿Odian a Eloisa? O.O.

Bueno eso era lo principal, ahora sigo con las preguntas regulares ¿Cómo ha estado el error de Prongs y Wormtail? XDD Son hombres muertos? Comeremos ciervito en escabeche y ratón a las brasas? XDDD. ¿Qué opinan de que Mione conozca el secreto de Draco? No es tan difícil de descubrir en especial tomando la agudeza de la chica. También tenga piedad conmigo que me estrujo la cabeza pensando en nuevas invocaciones que Voldy haría y criaturas extrañas U.U. ¿No es Remusín adorable? (Tomoe babea) ¬ Sufriendo, riendo... él siempre es tan perfecto... pero ya desvarío nuevamente. Jejejeje. Ah! La escena en la que Remus habla de la docencia es para los que creen que los que queremos enseñar lo hacemos porque no servimos para nada más. ¬¬... y ... bueno... eso... ¿A QUIEN NO SE LE HIZO PASITA EL CORAZÓN CUANDO REMUS SALIÓ LLORANDO? 7.7.

Y ahora contesto reviews

**Paula Yemeroly**: QUE LINDA ERES, CHIQUILLA! Jajajaja, de verdad¿sabes que espero con ansias tus reviews? Es que no solo te explayas, sino que me ayudas a mejor ciertas cosas que deben ser mejoras. De verdad lo disfruto mucho. Ojalá que podamos hablar un día cara a cara, sería genial. Harry es algo egoísta, pero es buen chico, eso tú y yo lo sabemos, solo que estoy tratando de pensar como podría ser la verdadera actitud de Harry, ya sabes, es un hijo único, recuperó a sus padres y a su padrino adorado y a un tío que es poco menos que padre, aunque está demasiado pendiente de los tres primeros para notarlo, y está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, aunque no lo quiera. Es un egoísmo sano (existirá eso?). Mione es muy inteligente, ella siempre va un paso delante de Harry y Ron, y su reacción pues... todo está por verse. Harry se siente muy machito, solo eso puedo decirte, igual que Ron. Sobre Eloisa ;; ¿por qué todo el mundo la odia? Jajaja, sip, sé que si yo estuviera en el lugar de ustedes también la odiaría, pero hay que detenerse a pensar en su situación. Ella no sabe que Sirius tiene pareja, en realidad no le va muy bien en transformaciones (pero no es estúpida, lo juro XD) y no te preocupes por 'insultar a mis personajes' jejeje, estás perdonada XDDD) Remus y Lily trabajan mucho, pero no creas que James, Sirius e incluso Peter no lo hacen, solo que son más garramberos, jejeje. Los objetos, me alegra mucho que en general haya gustado, porque tuve mis dudas. Y sobre Lucius y Severus, pues... son simpáticos! (Lucius violador malo!) pero bueno es un mortífago y está acostumbrado ha hacer de las suyas, darse cuenta de que realmente está enamorado del lobito cambia sus perspectivas y no sabe muy bien como comportarse. Me gusta mucho la amistad de esos dos, distante a veces, pero cercana... no sé, me gusta mucho como está quedando. Y sip, muchas veces como que no vemos más allá y nos complicamos con cosas pequeñas y al parecer sin significado, pero también es porque solo vemos un lado del problema, tal como Moony lo está viendo. (pobre lobito) y como también lo verán otros a lo largo de la historia. Y que más? Bueno, me dejé algunas cosas en el tintero por no responder tu otro review, pero creo que algunas cosas aquí las han aclarado. Y...WUAAA, me extendí mucho, jejeje, es que me la paso muy bien 'hablando' contigo, haces muchas observaciones interesantes! Pero bueno, un beso enorme! Te kiero, chiquilla, que estés super bien y claro que te presento a mi hermosa familia virtual!

**Ladydi: **Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, niña, eres muy tierna. ¿Crees que mejoro a cada capítulo? MUCHAS GRACIAS! Hago lo posible para no hacer monótona la trama y no defraudarlas a ustedes, después de todo, quienes la leen son ustedes. Mione se da cuenta de lo que pasa, porque ella siempre va un paso adelante de sus amigos, y a decir verdad tanto Harry como Ron no tienen idea de cómo ver esas cosas, basta ver cuando en los libros de Rowling, Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry, no? Además los chicos siempre son menos observadores y solo imagínate que te enteras que una mujer a la que ves como tu madre y una muy buena amiga de ella son pareja cuando en tu vida se te hubiese ocurrido pensarlo, y tomando en cuenta lo ingenuo que es Harry en ese tipo de cosas...Jejeje. O.O ¿Por qué Eloisa no te agrada? (vaya preguntita) ¿qué si tienes que preocuparte? Pues... un poquito nada más, y no porque no ame al lobito, eh? Que Sirius es capaz de tirarse desde la torre de astronomía por él (yo también XD). ¿El regalito? Bueno... nada especial, ahora lo sabrás no? Y Remus es muy correcto, jamás se metería en eso por mucho que tenga ganas. ¿Te gustó lo del ojo y el Ankh? - MUCHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ! Yo feliz sería tu profe de historia, me encanta, es más, voy a sacar la pedagogía en historia, jajaja solo hay que saber como contar la historia. Y los Malfoy si tienen corazoncito después de todo, para que veas, jajaja. Me gusta mucho la amistad de Severus y Lucius, muy particular a mi modo de ver. A mi también me encantó cuando Remus le dio la cadenita, fue taan lindo (la recomendación viene de muy cerca, lo sé U.U) pero fue un momento de debilidad del lobito y no pudo evitarlo, menos si están en una guerra, verdad? Y también tengo que confesarte algo... El Sirius/Remus es lo mejor para mi, y no es sustituible... pero un Draco/Remus es adorable - y hace competencia. XD No te preocupes que Draco hay para rato. Jajaja, Draco está realmente enamorado del lobito, y no se le puede pasar así nada más el amor, porque no es algo pasajero lo que siente. Ya estoy pensando en de que hacer el capi extra, pero no estoy muy segura, parece que tendrá lemon, porque todo el mundo lo quiere y yo también, jejeje. Bueno, eso, muchos besos, wapa! (Y YO NO BEBO! XD Fue el animal que iba en el otro auto el que se pasó la luz roja como a 120 km/h . ) Una última cosa que no pude contestar el review pasado, no es que Harry no quiera a Remus, es solo que está como absorbido por James y Sirius, los dos mucho más explosivos y extrovertidos que el lobito, que es mucho más discreto. Harry quiere a Remus, es solo que todavía no se da cuenta de lo importante que es para él la atención de Remus, tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, además, solo hay que ver que en el capi anterior Remus por primera vez le da una muestra física de cariño, lo toca. A partir de ahora la relación de ellos dos se va a ir desarrollando más, pero es en el siguiente capi en que vas a ver que piensa Harry de Remus y de su relación con Draco. Y otra cosita más que me alegré mucho de que notaras, y que a decir verdad nadie más comentó, y fue lo de Dean, jejeje, no sé yo si a Dean le guste Remus, y no lo creo, pero en los libros como que me he dado cuenta que el muchacho siente debilidad por le licántropo, siempre es él quien hace un comentario para defenderlo o cosas así. Fíjate. Pero bueno, ahora sí me despido. MUCHOS BESOS! Que estés bien, chiquilla.

**Rasaaabe: **Hola! Te agradezco un montón, ojalá que sigas dejándome tu opinión. Cuídate

**Kizna Kazeai:** HOLA WAPAAAAAA! XDD ¿Tu crees que merezco un altar? - que linda chica eres, jajaja. Para mi lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar el fic, de veras, me encanta saber que gusta lo que escribo y adoro tus reviews expresivos, siento ya casi te conozco de toda la vida XD. ¿Quieres que los canes vuelvan? Yo también (snif, snif) pero no puedo todavía, y no me mates por este capi, eh? Eloisa no es mala, lo juro, es una chica enamorada que no sabe que su chico tiene pareja y además es gay (lo diré yo que tengo experiencia TT.TT) Tanta alabanza me infla de orgullo, pero no sé si seré merecedora da tanto, eso sí, eres muy dulce en creerlo, muchas gracias. Jejeje, así que tu hubieses encerrado en el armario a esos dos... XD, vaya, así que tenemos una bambi que sigue de cerca los pasos del ciervito. Perdona el no actualizar tan seguido, pero es que tengo mucha cosa y estoy algo sobrepasada, pero no pienso dejar este fic, menos si, como noto, te gusta tanto . MUCHOS BESOS! Sayonara, y... ah! Quieres darme tu msn? Para hablar directamente, digo yo? D Solo si tu quieres, eh? Pues eso, un beso enorme, y cuídate.

**Su:** HOLA CHIQUILLA PRECIOSA! XDDD (así que sufriendo acosos como Remus?) Jejejeje, y no te preocupes, no pienso mal, lo juro, XD. Eres genial, chiquilla. Así que leyendo en vez de estar estudiando? XD ojalá que te haya ido bien en la dichosa pruebita y que no sea por mi culpa que sacaste rojo. Sí sé que el capítulo fue para querer matarme por donde lo corté, pero es que hay que saber mantener la tensión, no?. XD. Eloisa... pues... no se puso a la cola y pasó de colada, jaja, para que veas eh? Pero tranquila, todo tiene solución en esta vida y en este fic. Oye, por todo lo que has dicho, como que pienso... tu eres chilena? O.O Yo sí lo soy. Jeje, es que con lo de estación Mapocho y eso... y que expo-anime? O.o Yo no me enteré de nada . . ¿Qué más?... O.O ya sé... me vas a matar (se esconde tras Remus y Sirius y muestra una banderita blanca) No me mates por lo de Draco, ya? - Si me matas no hay quien arregle este enredo y entonces si se quedaría Remus y el rubio juntitos y eso tu no lo quieres, verdad? (cara de Paddy apaleado). Te doy el mismo consejo que me diste tú, cuando tengas ganas de matarme piensa en Remus-Flores-Nieve (Moony más hermoso que nunca, todo blanco, la nieve, y Sirius entregándole una florcita de invierno. -). XD. Me encantan tus reviews, chiquilla, y... no querrías darme tu msn para conversar más directamente? Solo si quieres. Bueno, un besito enorme! No me odies, piensa en el bueno de Remus, y cuídate mucho!

**Kgs:** Hola chiquilla! Tanto tiempo! Se te extrañaba jejeje, sip, bueno, lo de la Ravenclaw… esas cosas pasan, lamentablemente, igual que con el pequeño rubio. ¿Qué con quien se queda Harry? Pues... no lo puedo decir, en el próximo ya te comenzarás a dar cuenta. ¿Cuándo Draco superará lo de Remus? Pues... falta aún, el rubio está enamorado hasta las patas del lobito. Eso por ahora, se irán aclarando las dudas, tranquila. Que estés bien!

**Caro2791: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu cumplido y síp a tu pregunta. Harry si conocerá el amor, pero no aún. El fic está centrado en los Merodeadores y más específicamente en Sirius y Remus, pero Harry tendrá su parte importante en la historia, pero adquirirá más protagonismo en unos cuantos capítulos más. Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuídate!

**Karicatura**: Hola chiquilla! Perdona por hacerlos seguir sufriendo, pero te juro que serán recompensados! No soy mala T.T, lo juro. XD. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Neli Black:** Hola wapa¿Como has estado¿Y tu uña? Me llegó a doler hasta a mi cuando leí tu review TT.TT pobrecita! Crees que pueda salir primer lugar en mi grupo? - Me das esperanza, jajaja, pero hay dos chicos que me van ganando . y uno de ellos me gusta -, así que solo tengo que ganarle a uno, el otro no me importa que me gane. XD. Remus y Sirius no se han reconciliado aún y ahora menos que antes, Sirius tiene que jugársela, aquí nada de nada, que se ponga las pilas primero, pero tendrá final feliz, lo juro, me deprimen los finales tristes TT.TT. Remus SÍ va a sufrir, eso lo adelanto, pero de verdad, de verdad... no es necesario que me mates, sino ¿cómo voy a arreglarla? -. Muchos besos a ti también, Lucía. Es un gusto recibir tus reviews. Cuídate.

**Kary Anabell Black**: Kary! Tanto tiempo, niña! T.T. Gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste., y yo también espero llegar a los 100! XD. Ojalá que hablemos uno de estos días, que ahora no hay mucho tiempo. Un beso.

**Tikal-neo:** Hola chiquilla preciosa! Una palabrota? NO, QUE FEO/")(" no palabrotas XDDDD, nop, es broma. Me alegro que te guste, y perdona los cortes que hago, pero parte de un buen fic es saber mantener la tensión, no? Jejeje. También me alegro mucho que te gusten los objetos egipcios que metí. ¿Te gusta Yugi-Oh? A mi también aunque no soy taaan fanática. Y no sé porque dices que actualice pronto... conozco a cierta personita que también debería actualizar más seguido sus fic porque los adoro y no actualiza muy seguido XDDD, pero entendible, el estudio es importante. Actualiza tu también, reina. Muchos besos! (PD: Sabes? Me encanta tu nombre, no sé porque, jejeje, como que tiene mucho atractivo, es muy bueno. Ya sé que es muy anexo el comentario, pero mientras escribía esto me di cuenta de que tiene mucho estilo ) jejeje)

**Diabolik**: Ola, mucho tiempo, no? XD Que escueta, pero te agradezco el tiempo para dejar ese review. Muchas gracias. Cuídate.

**Kaori Koneko: **Hola chiquilla! Sé que esta respuesta es del capi antepasado, pero igual debía responder, no? Después de todo tu te tomaste el tiempo de dejar el review. Espero que no me mates por lo de Draco, pero es algo que se veía venir y ahora el lobito necesita apoyo. Ya veremos que pasa. Me alegro mucho que te guste el Duelo, el cual pro cierto que va a seguir (Moony en malla no se puede dejar pasar así nada más -). ¿Harry? Harry está celoso, quiere ser el centro de atención, pero no lo hace con mala voluntad, ni siquiera concientemente, es una necesidad ahora que tiene a su lado a las personas que más quiere. Me alegro mucho que te agrade la forma en la que describo a Lily, a mi me gusta mucho esa Lily, porque creo que es como debe ser, de carácter fuerte, pero también muy racional, que se complemente y a la vez retenga a Prongs, porque de lo contrario la cosa no podría funcionar, no?. Soy de Chile! Tu también, mira nada más! Mish! XD y de donde? Yo de Santiago. Muchos besos! Te me cuidas, eh?

**Florchi**: TKMMMMMMMQM, SIS! XDDDDDDD Y gracias por ser así... tan loka. XDDDD TKM. 8Y!

**Shin**: Papi! Sip se, respuesta atrasada, pero mejor atrasada a que nunca llegue, no? Muchas gracias por tu review, es importante para mi, eres mi padre, no? XD. TKM. Y tu actualiza pronto, mira que dejar a tu hijita Hermosa con toda la curiosidad. A escribir nada más. XDDDDD

**Lixbeth: **HOLA CHIQUILLA! Una nueva lectora, woooooooo, que bien. Muchas gracias! Leí tus reviews y te quiero agradecer el tiempo dedicado, ssí sé que está un poquito largo, pero creo que es mejor, no me gusta mucho cuando a lo largo de un capítulo no sucede casi nada. XDD Me alegro que te guste Draco y espero que terminado este capi te siga gustando y sobre Eloisa... ahora más que nunca... no la odies, pobrecilla XDDDDD, dale una oportunidad. Los de Harry Ron y Mione... pues... no sé aún, para Harry ya creo, pero... tod oen los próximos capis. Un besito, que estés bien y nuevmente muchas gracias

**ArashiK: **Hola! XDDD El anillo único? XDDD Otra que odia a Eloisa? Porque nadie quiere darel una oportunidad? Sni, snif, pobre de ella, si n oes tan mala. Muchos besitos, ojalá que podamos hablar por msn un día de estos. Bye

Y bueno, eso es todo. (UFF, que harto, pero estoy feliz). Muchas gracias a todos. Me van a hacer llorar T.T. jejeje.

Tomoe KR Lupin.


	11. Ámame

**_Capítulo 12: Ámame_**

1.

Hay bromas y bromas, las cuales se adecuan al gusto e incluso al momento. Y esa no era ni del gusto de ninguno de los cuatro que recibieron la noticia ni menos el momento... lamentablemente ni el rostro de Remus ni el de Draco confirmaba aquello como una broma.

Aquello era en serio. Y como toda reacción ante una noticia terrible, primero viene la sorpresa...

'-No puede ser...- fue el murmullo apenas audible de Lily

Sigue con la incredulidad...

'-No, no, no, no...- comenzó Peter con los ojos desorbitados

Para pasar al pánico...

James miraba con expresión indescifrable a su amigo y al muchacho Slytherin. Los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que la boca, los anteojos levemente ladeados y pálido como la nieve... y de reojo chequeando la reacción de Sirius antes la noticia.

Y finalmente llegar a la rabia y sentir el dolor que esta puede o no provocar, mezclando a su vez todos las emociones anteriores

'-¿Estás de broma, Moony?- preguntó Sirius pálido y con aspecto enfermo, pero con los puños crispados

'-No Padfoot, en lo absoluto- la sonrisa se había borrado para dar paso a la determinación- Draco y yo somos novios.- y Malfoy asintió con vehemencia.

'-¡Estás loco¡ERES MI ESPOSO!- lo sujetó con un movimiento rápido por los hombros y lo sacudió no sin cierta violencia- ¡Y él es un Slytherin¡Es un chiquillo¡Es tu alumno¡Es un Malfoy!

'-Eh! No te pases – dijo Draco adelantándose para defender a su novio, pero Remus se soltó de Sirius con cierta rudeza que no era propia de él.

'-Debiste pensar en eso antes.- le respondió fríamente el licántropo

'-Pero Moony, mi amor...

'-No!- Remus lo detuvo con la mano- esto se terminó aquí y ahora.- lo miró fijamente, pero con el dolor dibujado en los ojos- Solo vine a darles la noticia...

'-Espera!- Sirius lo sujetó con rudeza del brazo, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que lo lastimaba

'-Suéltame... me haces daño...

'-Quítales las manos de encima!- intentó interponerse el rubio

'-No te metas en esto- intervino James adelantándose.

'-¡Es mi novio y me meto!- Draco sacó la varita

'-¡Y son mis amigos y te digo que te mantengas fuera!- James también había sacado su varita

'-¿Desde cuando prefieres a este niño que a mi?- los ojos de Sirius demandaban un respuesta inmediata

'-No voy a montar un espectáculo frente a los demás ni voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a Draco...

'-Contéstame!

'-Ya lo he hecho.-y ante esas palabras James y Lily se miraron y asintieron, dándole a entender a Peter que era momento de dejarlos solos y el más gordito comprendió al instante. Y Prongs hizo salir a fuerza de varita a Draco.- No es necesario, Prongs... Draco y yo ya nos...

'-No- Peter miró a Remus suplicante- Por favor, Moony... solo hablen

'-Ya no tenemos nada que hablar- pero Sirius seguía sujetándolo

'-Remus...-Draco miró al licántropo como esperando alguna señal, pero el lupino miraba a Lily y a James.

'-Todos los años que han estado juntos merecen aunque sea una sola conversación- los ojos verdes de Lily y los suplicantes de Peter terminaron de hacer ceder al lobo

Y en el momento en el que enfrentó a Sirius, sintió la puerta del despacho, cerrarse. Ahí estaban nuevamente los dos, solos. Los ojos plateados destilaban furia, odio, amor, dolor, incomprensión... los dorados, tristeza, dolor, amor, desilusión. Finalmente Remus se deshizo del agarre de un tirón y Sirius se quedó mirándolo, alto y majestuoso, pero con ojos dolidos y puños crispados.

'-¿Desde cuando prefieres a este niño que a mi?-repitió el animago

'-Desde que tú olvidaste que me habías elegido para compartir el resto de nuestros días juntos- la respuesta de Remus, aunque fue dicha en un tono calmado, no estaba falta de dolor y reproche, ni mucho menos de fuerza.

'-¿Qué yo...¡Nunca lo he olvidado!-dijo Sirius subiendo el tono.

'-Te esfuerzas en demostrar absolutamente lo contrario!

'-¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué me tire desde la torre de astronomía y grite que te amo!- lo sacudió con violencia innecesaria, sin querer dañarlo, más bien queriéndolo hacer reaccionar.

'-NO! Lo único que te pedí era que confiaras en mi y me amaras...

'-¿En que fallé?-preguntó el animago con desesperación

'-EN AMBAS!- los ojos del licántropo estaban llenos de lágrimas

'-¡Jamás he dejado de amarte!- ahora volvía a sujetarlo por ambos brazos y lo enfrentaba a escasos centímetros

'-Jamás has dejado de amar que alguien te ame... pero no te importa si soy yo o alguien más.-Remus quiso apartar la mirada porque no quería que el animago viera su debilidad.

'-Moony... Remus...- lo volvió a sacudir, esta vez con más suavidad, intentando que lo mirase- Mírame... te lo suplico.- y lo soltó y le tomó el rostro con las manos, sin violencia, pero con firmeza. Las mejillas de Remus estaban rojas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él mismo sentía las lágrimas del castaño en sus manos- ¿tengo el rostro de alguien que te mentiría?- los ojos plateados estaban llenos de desesperación y amor. Remus trasbilló al ver los ojos de Sirius y reconocer que esos eran los ojos más bellos y más sinceros del mundo... y que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo

'-No lo sé- dijo lentamente, con las lágrimas delineando suavemente sus finas facciones- ¿No lo has hecho ya?

'-Porque soy un estúpido... pero te amo tanto...

'-No sé si debo creerte-confesó con tristeza

'-Por favor hazlo...

'-Siempre que lo hago me lastimas...-balbuceó como un niño herido

'-Dame otra oportunidad...- pero al ver los ojos asustados del licántropo, lo soltó. Ya le había dado tantas oportunidad...y Sirius mismo sonrió tristemente al pensar en ello-solo una vez más...

'-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, Paddy?- Remus bajó la vista- La primera fue cuando nos hicimos pareja... y yo confié y me entregué... por años solo conocí la felicidad a tu lado, pero de una parte hasta ahora...

'-¿Él te hace reír?-preguntó haciendo alusión a Draco

'-No me hace llorar-contestó con más tristeza

'-Cuando te casaste conmigo me aceptaste en las buenas y en las malas

'-Lo sé... y lo he intentado. Durante doce años te amé a pesar de que pensaba que eras el traidor... durante doce años me guardé para ti y solo para ti...y aunque no escapaste por mi, volverte a ver fue hermoso... y doloroso- le sonrió entre lágrimas- Estabas huraño y siempre agresivo. No me dejabas acercarme ni ayudarte... mucho menos amarte... pero lo intenté y al final dio resultados... y cuando comenzábamos de nuevo... te fuiste- soltó un profundo sollozo, pero se secó las lágrimas y lo miró- no importó cuanto te rogara esa noche que no fueras... y aunque no fue enteramente tu culpa... me volviste a dejar con las ilusiones en la mano...

'-Pero esta vez...-dijo tomándole las manos

'-Cuando casi mato a Snape por una broma estúpida de estudiantes y cuando saliste de Azkaban dijiste lo mismo... y cuando, por un milagro, volvimos a la vida también lo dijiste... y... ¿cuántas veces más me romperás y volverás a decir las mismas palabras?

'-Yo no quería hacerte infeliz- le besó las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas también

'-Pero es que ya no puedo más...-se excusó

'-¿Ya no me amas?

'-Sirius... no lo hagas más difícil- murmuró sin querer mirarlo, y estremeciéndose al sentir los labios cálidos en sus manos heladas.

'-Solo dímelo-rogó apoyando la frente en las manos del lupino

'-¿Para que? Mi decisión está tomada

'-Solo dilo.- y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con los propios llenos de lágrimas

'-Sirius...

'-Moony...

'-...te amé cuando te acusaron del asesinato de tres de nuestros mejores amigos... y te amé durante los doce años que duró esa mentira... ¿tu que crees?

Le acarició con delicadeza el rostro y Remus dejó que así lo hiciera. En el fondo tampoco quería separarse de él. Pasaron así unos minutos.

'-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó en un último intento de revocar la decisión del licántropo, porque solo eso podía haberlo echo tomar la decisión a Remus, pero que había sido relegado a segundo plano luego de la funesta noticia.

'-¿Quién?

'-Malfoy.

'-Nada

'-No me mientas...- lo miró con más dolor del que el licántropo podía soportar en la mirada que tanto amaba

'-Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

'-¿Por eso me repudias?-preguntó el animago

'-No te repudio...-confesó sinceramente- podemos seguir siendo amigos, no?

'-¿Cómo puedes creer que te veré como a un amigo... si eres mi esposo?

'-Muchos muggles lo hacen.

'-Nosotros no somos muggles... y cuando lo hacen es porque ya no se ama, y tú y yo aún nos amamos- le sostuvo de la barbilla para perderse en los ojos dorados

'-Es inútil seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.-intentó decir algo el lupino a su favor

'-Moony... te amo.

'-Ya basta, Sirius...

'-Te amo más que a mi vida...

'-¿Por eso la besabas?

'-Yo no la besaba...

Remus se apartó con violencia y lo miró con profundo dolor, Sirius intentó retenerlo

'-¿No¿Qué hacías¿Darle respiración boca a boca?

'-Deja fuera la ironía, Moony

'-No me des órdenes. ¡Dime entonces que hacías!

'-Ella me besaba a mi- intentó defenderse Sirius

Remus sonrió mientras que se quitaba con furia las lágrimas de los ojos, y rió, bajito, pero con dolor, porque eso era lo que le provocaba todo eso, dolor, mucho dolor, y risa, porque no podía hacer nada más que reírse de si mismo, como sentía que Sirius se reía de él.

'-Moony... es que ese beso fue un mal entendido.-intentó excusarse Sirius con esperanzas renovadas

'-Ay Sirius... ya no tienes que fingir que...-Remus se quitaba las lágrimas que habían quedado atrapadas en sus pestañas con renovada furia. El sentirse humillado, burlado, y un montón de cosas lo estaba consumiendo

'-Lo digo en serio. Eloisa malinterpretó mis intenciones

'-Siempre has sido un conquistador y les has hecho saber a tus conquistas que es exactamente lo que quieres. No me digas que ella...

'-Por favor escúchame

'-Padfoot...¿no te parece que ya he escuchado lo suficiente¿Por qué no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para decirme derechamente que ya no... me amas?

'-¡Por Dios, pero si te amo!

'-Deja de..

'-Déjame hablar, te lo suplico

'-Sirius...

'-Por favor...-pero al ver que el licántropo lo escuchaba, sonrió nuevamente y tomando aire, le tomó las manos al chico nuevamente y lo miró fijamente- mira, cuando estuve en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey me pidió que me quitara todos los objetos metálicos así que me tuve que quitar la cadenita que tu me diste y le pedí a Wormtail que la dejase en tu escritorio porque temía perderla. Lo cierto es que tanto Prongs como Wormtail pensaron que esa cadenita iba en el sobre que le dirigía a Eloisa con la carta y se la entregaron. La chica, como es lógico, lo tomó como un regalo... y cuando les preguntó a esos dos por la medalla... pues no les quedó otra que decirme la verdad y en ayuda de los tres, Lily incluida... llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor sería decirle a Eloisa sobre el mal entendido, pero la chica malinterpretó lo que yo quería decirle y lo tomó como una declaración... y me besó y en ese momento tu me viste.

'-¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?- lo miró con un poco de exasperación

'-Puedes preguntarle a Lily

'-Sirius... y aunque eso fuese cierto- Remus dudó-y si bien fuese ese incidente el que detonó todo esto... es algo que realmente iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Entre nosotros ya no existe confianza...-pero su voz vacilaba y la furia parecía haberse disipado- tú crees que yo te engaño, yo creo que me engañas... no está funcionando

'-Pero podemos hacer que vuelva a funcionar- le sujetó las manos con dulzura, tratando de trasmitirle protección y seguridad

'-Ya no estoy seguro...

'-Ni Azkaban ni el velo mató el amor... esto no puede hacerlo-deseó que lo mirase cuando dijo eso, pero el lobo miraba sus manos atrapadas entre las suyas, como si temiese mirarlo a los ojos

'-...Es fácil decirlo para ti

'-¿De que hablas?-Sirius lo miró, entristecido. Los ojos dorados se habían apagado y parecían tan tristes y vacíos.

'-Estuviste en Azkaban y perdiste conciencia del tiempo y el espacio, solo pensando y sintiendo remordimientos... pero fui yo quien quedó fuera, Sirius... yo fui el que tuvo que seguir adelante por doce años, y no pensaste en mi cuando saliste. No digo que Azkaban haya sido fácil, pero...

'-¿Me culpas?

'-No... pero no quiero volver a pasar por algo similar. El velo ya fue suficiente.

'-Pero si superamos eso...

'-¡Estoy cansado Sirius¿Qué es lo que no entiendes¡Estoy cansado. Tu no superaste ni Azkaban ni el velo, fui yo!

La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría al animago. Su mente intentaba trabajar a toda máquina. Era verdad... él no había luchado nunca por esa relación... siempre había sido Remus, siempre había sido Remus el que sacaba adelante eso, el que se quedaba sufriendo. Azkaban había sido terrible, pero peor había sido la soledad a la que había condenado a su pareja y en la que había estado consumiéndose por años... y cuando salió no luchó por él... lucho por Harry y por el recuerdo de James, pero fue Remus el que lo sacó a delante. Su carácter huraño, su frialdad y su rudeza la había sufrido Remus, con paciencia, siempre luchando por una relación que parecía haberse perdido para siempre. Y luego cuando cayó por el velo...fue Remus el que siguió. Él estaba muerto, es cierto, pero siempre era el lobo el que se quedaba y debía luchar... y se quedaba solo.

'-Moony...- fue lo único que atinó decir ante la realidad que se abría a sus ojos

'-Perdóname pero... ya no me siento capaz- los ojos dorados suplicaban por que lo dejase tranquilo

'-Nunca fue mi intención abandonarte

'-Lo sé...pero... lo hiciste. Y estoy... tan cansado-y vio en sus ojos a un hombre que había pasado la vida entre soledades y rechazo, y no al joven de mirada pura que tenía frente a él.

'-Siempre... quise que fueses feliz. Nunca desee que a mi lado...-le tembló la voz- Eres... mi luz... y...te amo tanto.

'-Pero estoy tan cansado de luchar. Sirius... por favor... toda mi vida e luchado por esto...

'-Y ya no quieres más...- Sirius miró las manos pálidas entre las suyas bronceadas- Pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti- una lágrima cayó en las manos tan amadas

'-Si puedes... verás que sí. –era la sonrisa más dulce que le había visto a Remus en mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo era una de las imágenes más desoladoras del mundo, porque su dulzura estaba acompañada de amargas lágrimas- Te será más fácil de lo que crees. Y un día... te darás cuenta que ya no me necesitas ni me extrañas...pero...quizás lo mejor... es... Sirius, déjame ser libre.

Y Sirius, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con más dolor de lo que era capaz de expresar... soltó las manos del licántropo

2.

Harry no podía soportar verlo pavoneándose por los pasillos de algo que solo él mismo sabía, pero que al parecer disfrutaba de sobremanera. Draco Malfoy andaba ese día, radiante. Si incluso ni respondió el comentario que Ron hizo hacia su persona. Vivía en su propia nube... y por cierto, que alta era esa nube.

El desagrado se agudizó cuando lo vio felizmente conversando con Remus, quien aunque lucía muy apagado, intentaba sonreír, aunque lo suyo más parecía una mueca de dolor. Sentía envidia. Remus era para él, lejos de todos, el Merodeador con quien más le costaba relacionarse, más incluso que Peter, y no se debía al trato duro o desagradable del licántropo, ni siquiera a que fuese un hombre lobo, era debido a tres cosas principalmente: primero, que era su profesor, y aunque le tenía más confianza que a todos los demás, no podía dejar de sentir que era su profesor; segundo, Remus era, como su padre muy bien lo dijese alguna vez, una persona con una formidable autocontrol... nada más había que ver que el licántropo apenas si lo había tocado dos veces, una para evitar que fuera tras Sirius cuando este cayó pro el velo, la otra cuando le preguntó porque Sirius se comportaba tan extraño, y esa fue además, la primera vez que le dio un signo de evidente cariño hacia su persona; y la tercera, aunque sonase ridícula, era su sonrisa. Tan amable, nunca enojado, algunas veces sentía que era imposible que el lupino lo comprendiera, porque parecía estar muy lejos de todos esos problemas.

Era cierto que antes de que sus padres y Sirius volviesen a la vida, él había querido a Remus como a un amigo, le había tomado un enorme cariño, y sin embargo durante las últimas semanas lo había relegado terriblemente al volver a ver a Sirius y James. Era simplemente que volver a ver a James, su padre, el hombre que se había convertido en una imagen a seguir, y a Sirius, al hombre que había actuado como un padre sin serlo, como un hermano, como un amigo... volver a tenerlos había sido tan genial, que había olvidado a Remus, tan tranquilo y discreto.

Pero volviendo al punto. Envida¿por qué? Porque siendo que era amigo de la infancia de sus padres, parecía entenderse mejor con Malfoy que con él. Y eso lo disgustaba ligeramente.

¿Por qué Malfoy¿Por qué yo no? Era lo que se preguntaba.

Y también era el cambio de actitud de Malfoy. Había pasado de ser un sujeto despectivo, déspota, mimado y sarcástico a ser un chico que prefería estar solo a llamar la atención, que se había volcado a sus estudios y que siempre sonreía cuando estaba con Remus. Ese no era Malfoy... pero a la vez si lo era... y era un cambio si bien que no lo convencía mucho,... bastante... agradable, por decirlo así. ¡Claro que eso no significaba que a él le estuviese cayendo bien el Slytherin¡No señor, que no se atrevieran a malinterpretarlo!

¿Por qué Malfoy era así con Remus y no con él?... ¡O SEA, SE CONOCÍAN DESDE HACE MÁS CON MALFOY DE LO QUE SE CONOCÍA ESTE CON REMUS¡QUE NO MALINTERPRETARAN SUS PALABRAS, EH?

'-¿Te has puesto colorado, eh Potter?- Draco sonrió cuando pasó junto a él- Supongo que de furia porque tu novio está conversando con la sangre sucia...- y señaló con la cabeza a Weasley

Harry esta vez si se coloreó de rabia, pero no dijo nada, solo miró a Draco con evidente desprecio, incapaz de articular palabra, mientras el rubio se iba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

NO HABÍA CAMBIADO EN LO ABSOLUTO!... Y pensar que por un segundo, Harry lo había encontrado... atractivo.

3.

Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, sentado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo contra la pared, con las piernas abrazadas y la cabeza escondida. Oculto detrás del escritorio de una aula vacía. Rodeado de silencio... y oscuridad. Y temblaba de una manera incontrolable, de dolor y... de frío.

Era un frío intenso que apretaba todo su pecho, que lo hacía temblar violentamente, un frío que se mezclaba con un dolor tan incontrolable como ese frío y lo dominaba por completo.

Tenía las manos heladas, tenía los pies helados... tiritaba. Si tan solo él lo abrazara ese frío se iría. Lo sabía... era el mismo frío que había sufrido cuando Sirius había sido enviado a Azkaban, y el mismo con el que había debido aprender a vivir luego de su muerte. Ese frío que jamás desaparecía, sin importar cuanto se abrigase o cuanto calor hiciera. Sentía frío. Un frío en el corazón que se traducía en un frío físico. Sentía frío, porque no estaba a su lado, porque sabía que no volvería a estar a su lado.

Hacía unas horas le había pedido libertad... y él se la había dado.

Sonrió con el rostro oculto, y tembló más violentamente, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

'-Sirius...- su voz fue más un gemido- ¿por... qué?

Se hizo un ovillo más pequeño, intentando entrar en calor aunque sabía que era inútil. Era su corazón el que tenía frío, porque Sirius se había dio, y era él el que lo llenaba... y ese frío era tan grande que le helaba el cuerpo.

Le había dado la libertad, una libertad que no quería, porque sólo lo quería a él, pero él ya no quería seguir cargando con un monstruo.

¿Por qué Sirius había sido tan cobarde¿Por qué no lo había abrazado y le había dicho que él lucharía esta vez¿Por qué soltó sus manos¿Por qué no le dijo que ya no tendría que luchar¿Por qué hacía que todo ese tiempo luchando... fuese en vano¿Por qué hacía que ese amor... se convirtiera en una mentira, en una ilusión?

Si tan solo... le hubiese dicho que era su turno de luchar, que ahora lucharían los dos.

Pero Sirius no quería luchar. Había sido un cobarde... y lo había dejado ir. Ese amor que el animago había dicho profesarle... era una farsa.

Y sin embargo... ¿Por qué él no podía dejar de amarlo?

'-Te... amo...-lloró apretando fuerte los dientes, mientras temblaba- Por favor... ámame.

4.

Destino.

Quizás fuese el destino...

Pero, aún así...

¿Por qué todo se había convertido en nada¿Por qué todas las ilusiones se habían echo polvo¿Cuándo fue que lo dejó caminar solo con una carga tan grande¿Por qué no fue capaz de acercarse y decirle que él también estaba dispuesto a cargarla¿Por qué no había podido mantener a su lado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo?

Se odiaba por no haber podido amarlo como se merecía, por haberlo dejado solo cuando más lo necesita y por no haber sabido ver cuando habría tenido que abrazarlo y permitirle descansar de todo eso.

Respeto. Buen humor. Comprensión. Amor... todo lo habían tenido, todo para una perfecta relación.. solo había fallado en una: Cooperación. Lo había dejado solo... y no se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo.

Y sentía rabia contra él mismo, por haber sido tan idiota, tan ciego... un rabia tan grande que se hacía dolorosa¿o sería un dolor tan fuerte que se transformaba en rabia? Una ira, que era dolor, que era amor... que era impotencia... que se convertía en nada. Porque la nada era vacío... y sin Remus, él no era nada.

5.

'-¿Qué fue... lo que dijiste, Draco?-Lucius se mantuvo imperturbable pese a la repentina palidez de su piel.

Lucius había acudido al colegio luego de que Draco le enviase una lechuza de carácter urgente, anunciándole que tenía una muy importancia noticia que comunicarle directamente. Y ahora, los dos sentados en el despacho de Snape, quien lo había cedido para que padre e hijo tuviesen aquella conversación, se miraban, el uno con asombro y dolor, el segundo, con esperanza y algo de temor.

'-Padre...-Draco lo miró con firmeza, pero con los ojos brillantes de emoción- Es más que un Gryffindor. Si lo conoces un poco más... te darás cuenta de porque lo amo.

Lucius se puso de pie, con violencia, y le dio la espalda a su hijo, cerrando los ojos. Apretó con fuerza el bastón que siempre llevaba consigo, con una mezcla de desasosiego, dolor y algo de rabia.

'-No es eso...-fue un murmullo, más para él que para su hijo- yo ya lo sé.

'-Padre!- Draco intentó volver a tener la atención de Lucius para seguir- Él es... dulce, amable...

'-Y es mucho mayor que tú- se volteó con rapidez, haciendo que la capa hiciera una gracioso movimiento y los ojos platas se encontraron- Podría ser tu padre!- y eso removió su propio corazón. Mi esposo, pensó.

'-Pero no lo es- el más joven mantuvo su calma, pese a que quiso gritar- Remus es solo unos años mayor que yo.

'-Draco...- Lucius se mantuvo erguido y majestuoso- Eres un Malfoy y mi primogénito... debes tener solo lo mejor y... ¿te parece acaso que él es lo mejor¿Un licántropo¿Un sangre sucia¿Un hombre¡por Dios, Draco¿En que estás pensando!

'-¡En que lo amo!- hizo un gesto brusco, para que sus manos acompañaran a sus palabras, pero Lucius se mantuvo firme y apretó los labios, sin saber muy bien que decir.

'-Un Malfoy no ama a algo inferior a...

'-¡Remus no es algo inferior! –Draco lo cortó con violencia- ¡Es alguien maravilloso, que me quiere por quien soy, no por mi apellido ni mi dinero ni porque soy tu hijo¡Él me quiere por quien soy¡Tú no lo entiendes porque no amas a mi madre, pero...!

'-No me levantes la voz, Draco- la voz fue fría y la mirada similar

'-Que tú no ames a nadie, no significa que yo sea incapaz de amar –no se cortó, Draco, pese a que perdió parte de la seguridad de su voz.

'-No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto- golpeó con su bastón el suelo y de pronto pareció más grande e imponente

'-Entiéndeme, por favor... padre-Draco lo miró con ojos implorantes. Necesitaba que su padre lo apoyase pese a lo compleja de la relación. Necesitaba la aceptación de este para sentirse bien consigo mismo, pero si él no llegaba a aceptar eso... no pensaba renunciar al licántropo. Se asombró ligeramente por la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos.

'-Es un hombre- Lucius no lo miró a los ojos, como si evadiera la mirada plateada de su hijo.

'-Lo sé... ¿pero no es eso realmente lo que te molesta, verdad padre?- Draco también se irguió, más seguro al ver que Lucius permitiría que siguiese hablando del tema- No te molesta que sea un hombre, aunque si te descoloque... ¿qué es lo que te molesta¿Qué es un media sangre?

'-Tengo tantas razones para oponerme que no tengo tiempo para enumerarlas todas- dijo con frialdad antes de darse la vuelta y hacer el ademán de marcharse.

'-¿No tienes tiempo para decirle a tu hijo porque no debe amar a alguien?- las palabras de su rubio hijo lo detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la puerta del despacho.

'-Draco...- Lucius se apartó un mechón del cabello rubio platinado, y volviendo sobre sus pasos, se sentó nuevamente frente al sillón donde anteriormente estuviese sentado su hijo- Hijo...

Draco se sentó también, habiéndose estremecido primero. Lucius no le decía nunca 'hijo'. Aparentando más tranquilidad de la que realmente sentía, miró a su padre y respiró profundo.

'-En primer lugar es un hombre... ¿entiendes?. La sociedad no lo aceptará y...

'-Ve al grano, por favor, padre... sé que eso no te molesta realmente, ya te lo dije

'-... está bien... –confesó el mayor, luego de un momento de silencio- es cierto que no lo esperaba de ti, pero si te parece que es con un hombre con quien te sientes cómodo, está bien... puedo vivir con ello, pero... –demoró unos segundos en ordenar las ideas y el modo en que pensaba abordar el tema- ¡Es un licántropo¡Un media sangre! Y... ¡Tiene edad para ser tu padre!

'-Pero...

'-Escucha Draco- lo detuvo con una mirada firme, y siguió hablando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Remus Lupin es tu profesor, tiene solo unos años menos que yo, pese a sus apariencias; es un hombre lobo, una criatura oscura y peligrosa...y ha vivido mucho más que tú, tiene experiencia de vida...

'-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- lo interrumpió

'-¿No te das cuenta? Es un hombre que tiene vida, que se ha enamorado y que está casado... y tu recién tienes dieciséis años. Cuando tú vas de ida, él ya viene de vuelta...- Lucius lo miró fijamente. Y además de todo... yo lo amo, pero eso solo lo pensó.

'-Pero lo amo.

'-¿Qué sabes tú del amor?- Lucius se puso de pie, con algo de enfado. No quería estar hablando del hombre que amaba con su hijo, no en ese momento, ni en ese lugar. No sabía muy bien como exponerle sus razones al chico, y eso lo complicaba. Por primera vez estaba teniendo una conversación de padre a hijo con Draco, y deseó haber tenido más experiencia en ello y no tener que aprender a ser padre con un tema tan delicado.

'-Él es... él simplemente hace que lo ame. ¿Has amado alguna vez, padre? Si lo has hecho, sabrás a lo que me refiero

'-Draco... he vivido más que tú, y cosas mucho más terribles- se sentó junto a él en un acto de desesperación por hacerle comprender lo que estaba sintiendo y le puso ambas manos en los hombros- Draco, por favor... tengo la misma edad que ese hombre que amas, y he hecho cosas terribles a lo largo de mi vida... me he dejado dominar por muchos sentimientos...a él le ha sucedido igual. Tu eres muy joven aún para entenderlo, pero tu no sabes casi nada de la vida en comparación con nosotros.

'-Pero quiero estar con él

'-Pero él... Draco¿no te das cuenta? No quiero que sufras, eres mi hijo. Remus está casado y está enamorado de Black. No sé la razón por la que ahora ustedes dos están saliendo, pero tú nunca podrás quitarle a Black del corazón y tarde o temprano el te botará.

'-¡Tú no conoces a Remus¿Cómo sabes eso? –se apartó un poco de su padre, enojado por sus palabras- Remus es distinto.

'-Yo sí conozco a Remus. –Lucius sujetó a su hijo de un hombro para que no se apartara- Él estaba unos dos curso más abajo que yo cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Es distinto lo sé, no es igual a los estúpidos Gryffindor, pero... es uno de ellos al final. Draco... créeme, he vivido. Sé que él no olvida a Black- lo sé porque llevo años amándolo e intentando que sea a mi a quien mire, pensó mientras miraba los ojos molestos de Draco.

'-Tu no entiendes

'-Entiendo más de lo que crees. Él es un hombre... y tú eres un chiquillo.

'-¿Qué te da miedo¿Por qué no puedo estar con él?- Draco estaba cayendo en el enfado de creerse con la razón y no ser entendido.

'-Ya te lo he explicado

'-¡No veo razones de peso!

'-Sé lo que te digo, hijo. No caigas en el mismo juego que yo- intentó el aristócrata con desesperación

'-¿Qué juego?

'-Draco...

'-¿De que hablas padre?-lo arrinconaba con preguntas

'-No te enamores de un inalcanzable- confesó Lucius pensando en Remus

'-Padre...

'-Si amas a un inalcanzable solo conocerás el dolor, la impotencia y puedes llegar a perder de tal forma el control que puedes herir a esa persona. Draco, yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo. También tuve tu edad...

'-Pero Remus es distinto- entones lo supo, su hijo amaba al licántropo, como él lo amaba... pero también debía hacerlo entender. Por su propio bien.

'-Lo sé, pero... es humano, Draco

'-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

'-¡No quiero que te use¡Y no quiero que sufras!- miedo. Draco vio miedo en los ojos de su padre. Por primera vez.

'-¿Usarme¡Remus sería incapaz de usarme!- dijo tratando de apartar esa mirada de su mente.

'-Tiene razones para odiarme, Draco, por Dios... puede que te esté usando.-Lucius temía, no podía permitir que le hombre que amaba usase a su hijo para vengarse de él.

'-¡No Remus¡Y yo le quitaré a Black de la cabeza y del corazón!- dijo el más joven con obstinación

'-Remus es un hombre lobo y los hombre lobo se unen de por vida. No podrás... no te ilusiones...a tu edad se cree que podemos cambiar el mundo, pero con la edad, nos damos cuenta de que el mundo no lo puede cambiar una persona. No cometas los mismos errores que yo, hijo.

'-Él me ha advertido de lo que es ser su pareja. Estoy sobre aviso

'-¡Eso no sirve, Draco! Si te enamoras, te enamoraras aunque él te haya repetido mil veces que no puede corresponderte, pero el que sufrirá serás tú.

'-¡Deberías alegrarte de mi felicidad!

Lucius lo miró, seriamente, pero con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos. Suspiró y tomando su bastón abrió la puerta del despacho.

'-Piensa lo que te he dicho, hijo. Remus no te hará sufrir porque quiera... pero eso no evitará que sufras.

Y cerró la puerta.

6.

James miró con un sentimiento de impotencia y lástima a Sirius, tirado sobre la cama, con una almohada en la cabeza y apretando con fuerza las sábanas entre las manos. Dudó un momento si era el momento de hablar con él, pero el gemido lastimero que brotó de los labios de su amigo, lo decidió.

Con un movimiento, cerró la puerta, dejando a Lily y Peter, expectantes en la sala, y caminó hasta que se sentó en la cama, a los pies de Sirius.

'-¿Padfoot?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a intentar, para que el silencio volviese a ser su única respuesta- Sé que me estás escuchando. ¿No quieres que hablemos?

'-Quiero estar solo, James- le llegó la voz apagado por la almohada.

'-¿Estás seguro?

'-James... vete... necesito estar solo.

James se puso de pie y se mordió los labios ligeramente. Aquello era peor de lo que había pensado. Sirius nunca le había pedido soledad en los momentos críticos y siempre le confiaba las discusiones que tuviese con Moony. Con algo de temor e impotencia se dispuso a retirarse, sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

Una necesidad de hacerle saber a su mejor amigo que aún ahora, y aún así, podía contar con él.

'-Padfoot... yo... entiendo que no quieras hablar de esto, ni ahora ni mañana y quizás nunca, pero quiero que sepas que si en algún momento necesitas hablarlo... desahogarte o simplemente llorar... yo siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte, porque eres mi mejor amigo. No te exijo nada... y tú lo sabes. Lo que hagas lo aceptaré aún cuando no esté de acuerdo... y no soy nadie para juzgarte, porque como tu amigo, nunca he de juzgarte, solo escucharte e intentar aconsejarte.

'-...Prongs...- la voz del otro animago le llegó cuando estaba ya casi cerrando la puerta- ...gracias... amigo.

James sonrió y cerró la puerta, ante los ojos de Lily y Peter, quienes se apresuraron a acercarse. Lily tomó por le brazo a su esposo, con ojos desesperados.

'-¿Cómo está Padfoot?- preguntó Peter, ansioso

'-Está mal- James se desordenó el pelo, inconscientemente, en un gesto de leve desesperación- pero hay que respetar su silencio.

'-Están en un error- dijo Lily, angustiada- ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta que se hacen daño mutuamente?

'-Tiene que haber una razón de peso –James miró a su mujer con ojos dulces- Moony tuvo que hacerlo por algo. No podemos juzgarlos, amor... lo único que nos queda es ayudarlos.

'-¿Y donde está Moony?- Peter habló, nervioso

'-No lo sé

'-Hay que buscarlo, intentar hablar con él...- Lily apretó el brazo de su esposo

'-Lily, amor... mira… -la sujetó con delicadeza de los brazos para mirarla fijamente- yo creo que como eres mujer no te das cuenta, pero... quizás Moony necesita estar solo ahora, igual que Sirius... y hay que dejarlos. Tú sabes que eres la mejor amiga de Moony... y cuando él necesite tu ayuda o una palabra tuya, vendrá a ti... pero por el momento hay que dejarlos.

'-Pero James... él...

'-Él es mi amigo también... creo conocerlo tanto como tú. Por favor, Lil...

La pelirroja lo abrazó y hundió el rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

'-Prongs...- Peter miró a su amigo, con tristeza

'-Tranquilo, Pete... esto tiene que solucionarse- le sonrió, levemente.

7.

'-Independientemente de las explicaciones semicientíficas basadas en las fases de la luna que puedan ofrecerse, el ojo de Horus, recuperado después de que Seth se lo arrancase, tiene un poder inimaginable e incluso quizás, incontrolable. El ojo simboliza la luz divina aprisionada en la materia, que debe liberarse. De ahí proviene su poder, el ojo es algo así como la sede del alma, y es todopoderoso porque posee los medios para su liberación. Liberado el poder del ojo... sería casi imposible volver a encerrarlo- Remus miró a los demás miembros de la Orden, con sus ojos dorados sin brillo.

'-¿Y Voldemort tiene el Ojo, Lucius?-Dumbledore sacó de sus propios pensamiento al aristócratas, que no había levantado la vista de su bastón, y que parecía sumamente preocupado

'-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó en cuando el anciano mencionó su nombre. En otro momento los merodeadores hubiesen saltado, riéndose de él, pero esta vez, ninguno dijo nada.

'-¿Sabes si Voldemort ya consiguió el Ojo?- repitió el director

'-No... Voldemort aún no consigue el Ojo... está muy enfadado porque no consiguió el Ankh así que ahora está centrando todos su esfuerzos en el Ojo, por no tiene señales de él.

'-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?-preguntó Moody con ojos indagadores

Lucius miró a Moody y Dumbledore a los ojos... observó de reojo la mirada triste y apagada de su amado licántropo, la sombra de dolor que cubría los ojos de Black, el gesto ansioso y preocupado de la pelirroja, la mueca de impotencia de Potter mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, el miedo y la angustia en el rostro de Pettigrew... pensó en Draco y en la poción burbujeante en su mansión que esperaba por los últimos ingredientes... debía hablar, advertir...

'-No, nada más- y bajó la vista nuevamente

Moody bufó e hizo un gesto a Dumbledore, quien asintió y se dirigió ahora a James y Lily

'-¿James, Lily... que han encontrado?

'-Tenemos una pequeña referencia al Ankh- habló la mujer, para cederle la palabra al animago- pero muy reveladora.

'-El Ankh expresa todas las ideas relacionadas con luz, tanto literal como figurativamente, desde la luz que surge del a oscuridad hasta la luz trascendental de la transfiguración, elemento sumamente importante entre los egipcios antiguos. El Ankh aparece en muchos mitos como el aspecto del espíritu que concibe de antemano lo que será objeto de creación- James le tendió a Dumbledore unos apuntes.

'-Eso significaría –Remus levantó la vista para mirar al anciano- que el Ankh sería anterior a toda creación y también objeto de ésta.

'-¿Cómo un principio creador¿Un motor inmóvil?- Lily miró a su amigo

'-Algo más bien como las ideas platónicas- Remus se volvió a mirarla

'-¿Qué?- Peter miró a sus dos amigos, sin entender nada- Puede alguien explicarme.

'-Para mi también estaría bien- gimió Tonks haciendo un puchero

'-¿Ideas platónicas, eh?- James miró a Sirius- Platón postula que el mundo está dividido en dos dimensiones, el físico y el metafísico. En el metafísico estarían las ideas, que emanarían parte de su perfección al físico, y que de cada ente del mundo físico, hay una idea perfecta en el metafísico.

'-¿Y que relación tiene eso con el Ojo y el Ankh?-preguntó esta vez Hestia Jones

'-El Ankh sería una idea del mundo metafísico que emanaría parte de su perfección a través del concepto de principio a través de la luz, sin ser esta, necesariamente, el principio o la luz... esto quiere decir que si el Ankh es la materialización de una idea... no es perfecta, y tiene limitaciones- explicó Sirius

'-Si el Ojo simboliza la luz divina aprisionada en la materia, que debe liberarse; y el Ankh es un idea de luz, se entendería porque ambos deben estar juntos para funcionar. El Ankh debería canalizar el poder del Ojo, sería a través de él que la energía se liberaría. Ahora... –Remus adquirió un semblante pensativo- la pregunta sería como podríamos contrarrestar ese poder... o anularlo, cual es esa limitación.

'-No creo que exista tal opción- Lily miró a los demás

'-Tiene que tener algún tipo de limitación y esa es la que debemos aprovechar- señaló Sirius

'-¿Pero cual?-preguntó Mundungus, en un intento por decir algo

'-El Ankh fue robado por los hititas en la antigüedad... o sea...-Remus alzó la vista

'-Debemos buscar en manuscritos hititas?-Lily lo miró, con ojos iluminados

'-Exacto-James sonrió como orgulloso de la conclusión a la que habían llegado

'-Esto es demasiado elevado para mi- se quejó Peter, agarrándose la cabeza

'-¿Por qué no simplemente destruir el Ankh?-preguntó Kingsley con seriedad

'-Es una buena pregunta- dijo Dedalus

'-Es una excelente pregunta- dijo Lily luego de un momento- Es más... es lógico pensarlo así, ya que ahora el Ankh no está junto con el Ojo y por lo tanto... no tiene poder alguno. ¿No serviría solo para canalizar el poder?

'-El Ankh no puede destruirse- intervino Remus

'-¿Por qué no?

'-Porque tiene como un componente mágico sumamente poderoso que hace que reaccione ante el Ojo, y según eso, debería ser ese mismo componente el que no permitiría que fuese destruido

'-Como un sistema de auto seguridad, no?-Sirius lo miró fijamente

'-S-sí- Remus desvió la vista

'-De todos modos no se pierde nada intentando-dijo Mundungus

'-No- Dumbledore intervino esta vez- si las suposiciones de Remus fueses correctas, y las cuales no carecen de lógica, si intentáramos destruir al Ankh ella repelería el poder contra nosotros mismos y nos destruiríamos, o como otra opción, habría de necesitarse un poder tan grande que sobrepasara el mismo poder del Ankh, con lo cual también se destruiría todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor, no es cierto, Remus?

'-Es mi teoría, profesor

'-Lo otro sería someter a prueba ese objeto, no profesor?-preguntó Molly Weasley hablando por primera vez, algo temerosa.

'-Es una opción, pero me temo que sería insatisfactoria- dijo Dumbledore- En fin, la reunión se disuelve, ya les informaré cuando sea la próxima reunión... –todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie- Lucius, por favor quédate. Remus, Sirius, ustedes espérenme afuera un momento, por favor.

El salón fue evacuado con más rapidez de la que Lucius hubiese querido, pero se mantuvo sentado en el puesto en que había ocupado toda la reunión y aparentando total despreocupación y tranquilidad.

'-Lucius...

'-Vaya al grano, Dumbledore. No tengo toda la noche

'-Está bien. Lo que quiero es que me digas que está pasando con Voldemort

'-Ya le he dado mi informe

'-Lucius... puedo ver que tienes información que no quienes confiar frente a los miembros de la Orden. ¿Qué información es esa?

No era la primera vez que Lucius se preguntó que tipo de poderes podía tener ese anciano, que con una sonrisa y ojos bondadosos había echo que hasta el mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas temblara. Tampoco fue la primera vez que se preguntó si Albus Dumbledore podía leer su mente.

'-No tengo más que informar, y con su permiso...- se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharme

'-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, Lucius- eso lo detuvo, cuando ya había puesto la mano en la puerta

'-¿Arrepentirme?- preguntó sin voltearse

'-Comprometer la vida de uno de los nuestros, por ejemplo- dijo con tranquilidad el anciano.

'-Yo sé lo que hago- las palabras salieron con evidente rabia de sus labios.

'-Lo espero de todo corazón- contestó el otro con calma

Lucius apretó los dientes y la manilla de la puerta entre sus dedos. Quiso gritar y enviarle un Cruciatus a ese hombre que parecía tan inofensivo, pero que sabía como tocar la fibra más sensible de su corazón. Y lo odió por eso. Y una rabia irracional se apoderó de él, cuando con un movimiento rápido que hizo que su capa hiciera un sonido de frufrú, se enfrentó a él, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

'-¿Fue Severus, verdad!- confianza traicionada.

'-¿Severus?- los ojos celestes lo miraron, sin entender aparentemente

'-¿Sí, él le dijo sobre la poción!- había hablado guiado por esa rabia

'-No. Severus no me ha dicho nada

'-¡Miente!- le sacó en cara.

'-Lucius, Severus no me ha dicho nada... pero puedo notar en tus ojos que estás preocupado por uno de nosotros... presumo que será por Remus, pero...

'-¡Usted no tiene derecho a indagar en mis pensamientos y...!

'-No necesito indagar en sus pensamientos para saber que estás preocupado por él. No dejas de mirarlo.

Se calló. Lo miró como quien no sabe si lo que hay ante es una inofensiva ovejita o un fiero lobo. ¿Hasta donde podía llegar ese hombre? Nadie lo descolocaba así como lo confundía Dumbledore, ni siquiera el Señor de las Tinieblas.

'-¿Qué quiere de mi?- preguntó al fin, recuperando la calma

'-Lucius... si tienes información que pueda sernos útil...

Lo pensó. No confiaba plenamente en ese anciano, porque aparentaba menos de lo que era, pero por otra parte... ¿a quien más podía acudir? Todo fuese por Remus... tenía que librarlo... pero tenía que irse con cuidado, porque de lo contrario... Draco sufriría sus errores

'-Voldemort... –comenzó con cuidado, casi con miedo- está preparando una poción...

'-¿Para que?

'-Para fortalecerse

'-¿Dónde?

'-No lo sé- mintió con facilidad. Aquello era demasiado, solo él sabía donde estaba la poción y que Dumbledore lo supiera lo hubiese dejado al descubierto.

'-¿Y que tiene que ver Remus con la poción?

'-Necesita... sangre de licántropo- calló la forma de conseguirla- Es todo lo que puedo decirle. Ahora sí debo retirarme...

Y con paso lento, como si esperase que el anciano lo detuviese, cosa que no sucedió, salió del salón.

¿Cómo protegerlo y proteger al mismo tiempo a su hijo¿Cómo salvarlos a ambos sin herirlos? Debía de haber un forma en la que librase al licántropo y que su hijo no sufriera las consecuencias, pero si no les llevaba a Remus, matarían a Draco... maldita perra de Bellatrix! Necesitaba hablar con Severus o se volvería loco...

Y en sus propios pensamientos vagaba cuando se dirigía a la salida de Grimmauld Place cuando vio a Remus y a Sirius. Se detuvo y miró al licántropo, quien a su vez lo miró a él, antes de apartar la mirada.

'-Lupin... debemos hablar

'-No hay nada que hablar- había vergüenza en su gesto

'-Te equivocas. Draco es lo que más me preocupa ahora- ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de él?

'-Dumbledore me espera...

'-Necesito hablar contigo... por favor- y había tal sinceridad y sentimiento en los ojos plateados del aristócrata, que Remus cedió.

'-¿Ahora?

'-No puede esperar más

Remus miró a Sirius, quien no quitaba la vista de la escena con mirada de odio y puños crispados, y asintiendo hacia Lucius, se adelantó un poco hacia la dirección del animago.

'-Sirius, por favor, dile al profesor Dumbledore que demoraré un poco. Debo hablar con Lucius- había temor en su mirada, pero también firmeza. Era algo que debía hacer y que no servía seguir alargando.

'-Remus... ¿estás seguro?- lo miró con miedo a que lo lastimaran, y eso encogió el corazóndel licántropo.

'-Por favor, Sirius- y agradeció levemente con la cabeza antes de seguir a Lucius por el

oscuro pasillo de la mansión Black.

Sirius se quedó mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y soltó un bufido de impotencia. Tenía que encontrar una forma de recuperarlo. Y con urgencia o moriría de celos.

'-Por favor Sirius, pasa –los ojos inquisidores de Dumbledore lo miraban desde el umbral de la puerta del salón. Caminó con paso lento, y no le llamó la atención que no preguntase por Remus.

El silencio duró unos segundos, mientras el anciano director se acomodaba con toda la calma del mundo

'-Profesor...-intentó apurarlo el animago

'-Ya voy, ya voy...- Dumbledore miró sobre sus anteojos de media luna al apuesto animago- Tengo una inquietud muy grande Sirius.

'-¿Una inquietud?-Sirius lo miró, algo descolocado por la confesión

'-No sé si entiendas la gravedad de la situación

'-Más de lo que imagina

'-¿Entiendes entonces que tus diferencias con Remus no pueden perjudicar a la Orden?

Sirius lo miró con asombro, pero apretó los puños. ¿Así que a eso iba todo eso¿A que mantuviera sus asuntos fuera de los de la Orden?

'-No se preocupe, profesor. Remus y yo sabemos mantener nuestros asuntos fuera de modo que no intervengan en el trabajo de su dichosa Orden- pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo.

'-Sirius... no es as eso...

'-¿Entonces¡Mire profesor, lo que suceda en mi vida privada, déjelo ahí. Él y yo sabremos solucionar nuestros problemas! Me gustaría saber si hubiese hablado así como lo está haciendo conmigo, con James si hubiese sido el caso. ¿Tiene miedo de que pierda el control¿Es eso?

Dumbledore lo miró con ojos apenados y negó con la cabeza

'-Sirius, no me malinterpretes.

'-Se equivoca, entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

'-A lo que voy es que... sus sentimientos no pueden intervenir en esto, porque ponemos en peligro a mucha más gente.

'-No se preocupe- se puso de pie, muy enojado- Sé llevar mi matrimonio sin su ayuda, profesor.

'-Por favor, entiende Sirius, que lo que quiero es sepas que llegará un momento en el que quizás tengas que elegir entre lo que amas y millones de rostros sin nombre que...

'-¡DEMONIOS!- el grito de James que provenía del pasillo los hizo sobresaltarse- ¡DEMONIOS EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES!

8.

'-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- tenía la vista baja y estaba nervioso, pero aún así, le pareció la vista más adorable del mundo.

'-Sé que estás saliendo con mi hijo- lo miró fijamente, deseándolo para él.

Remus se sonrojó ante esas palabras, pero asintió levemente. Lucius suspiró.

'-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó con firmeza

'-¿Qué?-los ojos dorados lo miraron confundidos

'-¿Por qué lo usas?-increpó el rubio

'-Yo no lo estoy usando-Remus frunció el ceño, molesto pro la insinuación

'-¿Me estás diciendo que no lo estás usando para vengarte de mi por lo que hice?-preguntó incrédulo

'-Lucius... yo jamás haría eso. No soy como tú- no hubo agresividad en sus palabras, pero dolieron más de lo que pensó podrían doler

'-¿Qué puedes saber tú de cómo soy yo?- dijo con un gesto altanero.

'-No es a eso de lo que vine a hablar

'-Pero yo sí- dijo acercándose al lobo

'-Pensé que querías hablar de Draco- dio un paso hacia atrás

'-Draco es mi hijo y velo por su bienestar- lo tomó del brazo, y lo obligó a acercarse

'-Yo jamás le haría daño, y suéltame, Lucius

'-Pero se lo estás haciendo. Amas a Black, pero le das esperanzas- siguió, ignorante de la petición.

'-Sirius y yo ya no estamos juntos

'-Si no lo estás usando... ¿por qué estás con él?

'-Porque lo quiero- esas palabras dolieron y no al mismo tiempo. Si ese 'lo' hubiese sido reemplazado por un 'te'...

'-...¿por qué él... y no yo?-la pregunta escapó de sus labios con dolor, a solo escasos centímetros del rostro del otro.

Remus abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Había escuchado bien? Nunca pensó que Lucius fuese a recriminarle aquello... intentó decir algo, sin conseguirlo. No entendía a ese hombre que un día intentaba violarlo y al otro juraba amarlo. No entendía como aquel hombre que había matado a miles podía amar así a su hijo y como pretendía hacerlo partícipe de ese amor. Pero sobre todo no entendía como intentaba proteger a su hijo y amarlo a él, hiriéndolos a ambos en el proceso.

'-Pensé que era tu hijo lo que te traía aquí- logró pronunciar al fin

'-Mi hijo y tú... mis dos amores- confesó sin soltar su brazo, que apretó con más fuerza

'-Lucius... suéltame- intentó zafarse.

'-No! No voy a permitir que le hagas daño... él cree que tiene oportunidad contigo y no la tiene. Te ordeno que termines este juego- dijo con firmeza y gallardía.

'-No estoy jugando con él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, con intensidad, hasta que el rubio aristócrata abrazó al licántropo y comenzó a besarlo con avidez. Lo estrechó con fuerza y con desesperación, pero Remus logró librarse sin muchas dificultades, fue entonces cuando Malfoy lo tomó de los hombros, y lo remeció.

'-Maldición!...¿tanto te cuesta entender...- lo estrelló contra la pared y lo sujetó de los hombros contra esta. Remus lo miró con gesto asustado y Lucius con desesperación-... tanto, en verdad... que te amo?

'-Tú no...

'-¡Demonios, que sabes tú de lo que yo siento?- y lo volvió a besar, esta vez más brevemente, antes soltarlo.

Remus lo empujó, asustado por su comportamiento y por no saber muy bien como reaccionar ante este... ¿por qué era tan apasionado algunas veces... y otras tan cruel? Lucius sabía que aún le temía, pero no podía evitar intentar tenerlo, era una urgencia de perderse en sus ojos o de probar su boca suave... ese sentimiento de amor iba creciendo en intensidad... y no sabía como hacerle entender al licántropo que no quería volver a dañarlo...

'-Remus...

'-No logro entenderte, Lucius...-habló por fin, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados brillantes

'-Tampoco quieres hacerlo

'-Créeme que lo intento, pero... ni tu mismo sabes lo que estás haciendo-bajó la vista, tratando de ordenar sus propios pensamientos.

'-Dame la oportunidad- y estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir el aliento del licántropo- Déjame... demostrarte cuanto te amo- y acarició la suavidad de su mejilla- Puedo amarte más y mejor que Black...

'-Por favor, no sigas...

'-Ámame

'-Para.

'-Ámame, Remus... puedo hacerte feliz...-Lucius lo tenía arrinconado, pero no por la fuerza, sino por caricias suaves y amorosas de las que el licántropo no sabía muy bien como defenderse. La mirada plateada se había tornado casi dulce.

'-Para, para, por favor...

'-¡DEMONIOS!- el grito de James que provenía del pasillo los hizo sobresaltarse- ¡DEMONIOS EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES!

'-Demonios...-intentó pasar a Lucius, pero éste le dejó el paso voluntariamente

'-Esto no ha terminado-dijo el aristócrata, mirándolo

'-Debo irme

Remus lo miró unos segundo, sin tener certeza de lo que esperaba que sucediera ahora. Ese hombre lo confundía. Bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza ,más para sí que para el otro antes de salir de la habitación con la varita en la mano.

'-Ten cuidado...mi amor-escapó de los labios del Slytherin

9.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa canción muggle que tanto sonaba últimamente y que había escuchado gran parte del verano?...

Con la pluma golpeaba suavemente el pergamino, en un actitud en apariencia pensativa hacia el problema de Aritmancia que estaba frente a sus ojos. Sus ojos castaños veían pero no veían...

'-Cosas imposibles...? No...Deseos de cosas imposibles, esa sí- murmuró mordiendo levemente su labio inferior- Y vaya que imposibles- suspiró con resignación, pero entonces notó que algunos alumnos de primero la miraban como si estuviese loca por hablar sola y sonrojándose levemente, volvió su atención el problema.

Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts había estado con aquellos dos chicos. Habían crecido juntos, pasado buenos y malos momentos, había estado con ellos durante sus penas, sus frustraciones, sus alegrías, sus bromas, las malas y las buenas; y por otra parte ellos habían presenciado su evolución también... pero ahora, con dieciséis años había dejado de ser una niña.

Era raro pensarlo, pero durante muchos años no pudo verlos más que como amigos, quizás a la misma cercanía que tenían... pero de una parte hasta ahora...

'-Deja de pensar en eso, Hermione- se regañó en voz baja

De una parte hasta ahora se había dado cuenta cuanto le atraía uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque de cierta forma le avergonzaba reconocerlo. Era una sensación un tanto extraña, porque cuando estaba con él se cortaba y le costaba mantener una conversación decente.

Tampoco sabía en que momento había ocurrido que el afecto se había convertido en atracción, o en que momento comenzó a necesitar de ver, aunque fuese una vez al día aquellos ojos verdes... o cuando comenzó a intentar estar más cerca de él, o intentar echarle miraditas a escondidas.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y miró el pergamino, para notar como inconscientemente había escrito en el extremo superior derecho las siglas HP, así que avergonzada se apresuró a borrarlas antes de que alguien las viera.

10.

'-ES UNA LOCURA!- gritó Tonks cuando miró el desastre que se extendía frente a ellos y en el momento mismo en el que se debía agachar para que un demonio pasase zumbando sobre ella.

'-¡Remus y Sirius, por el andén al norte; Tonks y Kingsley, por la vía al sur; Moody y Hestia, por la vía al norte, Lily y yo por el andén al sur... los demás repártanse por la zona de equipaje, otros traten de sacar a las personas de aquí y así!-gritó James tratando de ordenar la situación- ¡VAMOS, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!

El grupo se dispersó y se mezcló con rapidez con los aurores que habían llegado, intentando esparcir a los demonios que sumaban más de mil. Peter y Emmeline Vance ayudaban a las últimas personas a salir por la derrumbada entrada de la Estación.

'_-Stupefy!_

'-_Averno!-_ los aurores lanzaban hechizos como maniáticos, desesperados al verse incapaz de contener a la multitud de criaturas oscuras

Había alrededor de una decena de mortífagos rondando, dirigiendo a los demonios y evitando a los aurores, dando vueltas, lanzando ocasionales hechizos que solo sembraban más confusión y terror.

'-¿POR QUÉ NO PELEAN!- gritó Sirius al licántropo para hacerse oír por sobre los hechizos de aurores y los chillidos de los demonios cuando dos mortífagos se apresuraron a refugiarse tras una barrera de demonios en cuanto habían visto al animago dispuesto a enfrentárseles.

'-¡Quizás están tramando algo!- Remus pulverizó a un demonio que se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

Un temblor remeció toda la estación, y Peter que ayudaba a una mujer joven a salir por la derrumbada entrada de la estación, tambaleó. La entrada estaba por caerse a bajo.

'-¡Cuidado! –Emmeline apenas alcanzó a sostener el derrumbado techo para que la mujer alcanzara a pasar

'-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?- gritó Kingsley mientras que el piso seguía temblando y subiendo en intensidad

'-¡Moony, cuidado!- Sirius alcanzó a sujetar del brazo al licántropo que debido a los escombros y profundas grietas que se abrían en el piso, casi cae.

'-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tiembla?- El licántropo se sujetó a su vez del animago

'-¡WUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de Tonks los alertó.

Desde el subsuelo había salido una enorme especie de gusano con rostro chato y sin ojos, de un sucio color café, de apariencia húmeda y superficie brillante por un líquido al parecer pegajoso y que abría y cerraba la boca, mostrando las distintas corridas de afilados dientes. Debía medir al menos cuatro metros y diez de largo.

'-Oh... por Dios... ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Kingsley asombrado. Nunca en su vida había visto un monstruo de ese tipo, y vaya que conocía criaturas extrañas.

'-ES ASQUEROSO!- Tonks se llevó las manos al pecho y negó con la cabeza varias veces y con los ojos cerrados, negándose a mirar a la criatura que babeaba un líquido algo verdoso.

La criatura lanzó un rugido que más parecía un gemido lastimero y se lanzó contra Remus y Sirius que apenas lo alcanzaron a esquivar.

'-Su saliva...- Remus miró el lugar donde anteriormente estuviesen el animago y él.

'-¡SU SALIVA ES CORROSIVA!- alertó Black, varita en mano y mirada decidida.

Por otro lado, Lily y James peleaban hombro con hombro. Habían sentido el temblor, pero eran ignorantes del monstruo que había aparecido. De un momento a otro los demonios intensificaron sus ataques y se vieron separados, la pelirroja demasiado concentrada en evitar morir carbonizada, no notó como su esposo era separado lentamente de ella y una barrera de demonios comenzaba a interponerse entre ellos, al punto que casi tenían arrinconado a James.

James en tanto se lucía con su habilidad en el duelo, destruyendo de dos a tres demonios por hechizo, pero extrañamente un gran cantidad de estas criaturas estaban concentradas en él... como si tuviesen un fijación. Y eso comenzó a preocuparlo.

'-¡_DESTRUCIO!...¡AVERNO_!... ¿LILY, DONDE ESTÁS!- y se volteó para buscar a su esposa... entonces los notó. Estaba rodeado.

'-¿Asustado?- volvió a voltear ante la voz. Tres mortífagos.

'-Eso quisieran- sonrió engreídamente, aunque no se sentía ni la mitad de seguro de lo que aparentaba

'-Pues deberías estarlo- otros tres mortífagos tras él. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por qué se estaban concentrando en él? Su mente no podía pensar muy claramente por la tensión y el peligro del a situación pero barajó varias posibilidades, todas iguales de improbables, solo una le pareció posible.

'-¿Qué quieren? –alzó su varita, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía atención sobre los seis mortífagos.

'-Coopera, Potter- una voz femenina llamó su atención y descubrió dos ojos plateados, fríos, tras una máscara que no dejaba vislumbrar las hermosas facciones de Bellatrix

'-Debí imaginar que eras tú- dijo, aunque sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a Lily y a Harry. Debía salir de esa... por su familia.

'-Debiste... pero no podía esperar más de un estúpido Gryffindor-sonrió a medias

'-Del mismo modo que no yo podía esperar menos de seis contra uno por parte de una asquerosa serpiente rastrera- sonrió también a medias, pero también sentía el sudor correr por su frente.

'-¿Acaso le aprendiste esos modales a mi querido primo?- alzó la varita en dirección a él, al igual que los otros cinco.

'-Y tengo unas cuentas palabrotas más para ti si tienes tiempo de escucharlas- se preparó para invocar un _Protego_.

'-Creo que no hoy, Potter- comenzó a caminar a su alrededor y los otros lo imitaron

'-Lástima, las tenía preparadas desde hace tiempo

'-Que gracioso... _¡CRUCIO!_

'_-CRUCIO!_

'_-CRUCIO!_

'_-CRUCIO!_

'_-CRUCIO!_

Escapó de suerte del hechizo de Bellatrix, y de dos mortífagos más, pero el cuarto hechizo lo alcanzó e irremediablemente también el quinto. Soltó la varita presa del dolor. Un dolor tan violento que sentía que la cabeza iba a partírsele de dolor y con ella todo el cuerpo... y la risa de Bellatrix no ayudaba mucho a la causa. Se retorció en el suelo por el dolor al punto que un sabor metálico inundó su paladar... y los labios se le mancharon de rojo.

'-¿Cuáles eran esas palabras?- preguntó la mortífago, caminando alrededor del caído cuando detuvieron la maldición, mientras James aún tendido en el suelo, escupía sangre y miraba su varita a unos pocos centímetros de su mano.

'-Perra... pero si m-me das... un poquito más... d-de tiempo-o... t-te suelto ... las-s otras...- intentó estirar la mano, pero el dolor lo venció y no alcanzó la varita. Bellatrix pisó su mano con fuerza y el animago soltó un grito de dolor

'-Prefiero que lo dejemos para otro día. ¿Qué te parece?

'-Per-fecto

'-Muy bien – sonrisa maniática -..._¡CRUCIO!_

El dolor volvió a invadir cada célula de su cuerpo, parecía como si las mismas se estuviesen quebrando y ya no veía del dolor. No podía siquiera respirar porque intentar hacerlo era tan doloroso... y el mismo gritar lo era, pero no podía evitarlo. La mirada se le tiñó roja y el sabor metálico se acentuó.

Bellatrix retrocedió unos pasos para admirar su obra. James no podía ni moverse. Debía tener al menos un docena de huesos rotos, o eso era lo que sentía. Parecía que le habían desgarrado todos y cada uno de los músculos.

'-Dolor... ¿no es hermoso?

James tomó su varita con toda la rapidez que podía y apuntó a Bellatrix

'-_DESTRUCIO_!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas y la mujer salió volando pro la potencia del hechizo, peor no alcanzó a intentar batir a los otros cinco mortífagos cuando recibía por atrás un potente _Delirius_, que lo regresó al suelo.

'-_Petrificus Totalus!_- un mortífago lo había terminado por inmovilizar y Bellatrix se limpió la comisura de la boca antes de pegarle una patada en la boca del estómago.

'-Estás muerto, Potter- y le escupió en el rostro.

Entonces uno de los mortífago sacó una daga y otro un frasco de boca ancha. Eel primero tomó con rudeza la mano izquierda del animago y le hizo un corte en la muñeca, lo que provocó que al momento una gran cantidad de sangre comenzara a manar de la herida, de modo que colocaron el frasco de tal forma que la sangre cayera en él, pero salía tanta que caía incluso fuera del recipiente.

Miró con desesperación a los mortífagos, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar. Si tenía alguna oportunidad de romper ese hechizo, los reiterados _Crucios_ habían minado sus fuerzas.

Dios... voy a morir, era su único pensamiento.

'-Listo- el mortífago tapó el recipiente lleno y se puso de pie.

'-Vámonos entonces- Bellatrix le dio una última mirada de desprecio

'-¿Y él?-preguntó otro

'-Morirá desangrado... déjenlo así- y los seis desaparecieron entre los demonios.

Harry, Harry... Lily, mi vida..., era lo único que pensaba James, inmóvil, débil y sangrante¿cómo voy a morir aquí¡No puedo morir aquí¡No puedo, no puedo...¡NO DEBO MORIR AQUÍ!

CONTINUARÁ... (WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA... O.O?)

Hi! ) En primer lugar... ¡NO ME MATEN, PLEASE! TT-TT Nuestro bambi se nos está muriendo, pero no me maten... (Tomoe con carita de angelito). Solo adelanto una cosa... esta historia tendrá un final feliz después de todo, muera quien se muera y viva quien viva. Remus SÍ se quedará con Sirius, pero me parece que el lobito tiene más de una razón para hacer sufrir un poco al perrito. Igual muchas veces Sirius no se da cuenta de las metidas de pata que se manda, pero tiene que aprender le hombre o sino no podrá reconquistar a su lobito . .

Supongo además que ya todos notarán a quien le gusta Harry y quien le gusta Harry, es bastante obvio... y no sé para que me meto en asuntos tan complicados U.U, pero espero que sepan apreciar el rumbo que le estoy dando a la historia. - Y aviso además que el capítulo extra irá un poco más adelante, porque el asunto de que tratará no corresponde en absoluto con el momento de la historia.

¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Sirius¿De la de Remus¿De la discusión entre ambos¿Quién encuentra razón en lo que Remus le reclama? (yo por cierto sí, y luego de pensarlo detenidamente me ha bajado la pena por Remus, porque realmente tiene que querer mucho al animago para soportar tanto U.U) ¿De la de Lucius¿De la de Draco¿De la de Harry¿De la amistad de James¿De que nuestro querido bambi esté estirando la pata? TT-TT. Espero también que tods me hayan seguido en la conclusión que saqué respecto al Ankh y al Ojo, que estuve pensándomelo mucho para que quedara convincente, eh? Y a decir verdad, me gusta bastante como quedó.

Y ahora respondo sus reviews:

**Kizna:** O.O No llores, niña linda! Draco quiere realmente al lobito, no pretende hacerlo sufrir, lo juro, y Remus ama mucho a Sirius, así que tranquila que esos dos regresarán, pero el perrito tiene que sufrir un escarmiento primero (wuajajaja). Créeme que Sirius comenzaráa sufrir, y tiene que reconquistar a nuestro lobito. Si me sigues diciendo que soy tan genial terminaré pro creermelo, jajaja, no en serio, eres muy dulce, chiquilla. No creo que escriba tan bien, pero me alegro mucho que haya alguien a quien le guste tanto lo que escribo tendré que dedicarte un día un fic entero. Un beso, niña y ahora estaremos hablando por msn.

**Su:** LO SABÌA, LO SABÌA, ME QUIEREN MATAR¿Sigues queriendo matarme? carita de Paddy apaleado NOOO, un review corto nooooooooo, por favor. XDD... por cierto, yo quiero CHOCOLATE! XDDD...tomoe babea. Nop, hablando ya en serio... no te preocupes que aquí entran lasp eleas familiar, un mafloy tira a Remus por aquí, el otro por alla´, pobre lobito U.U. Tu y tus líos, chiquilla. Ojalá que tu amiga no moleste más. ¿Crees que Remus no va a respondes como alguien quiere? Puede ser... puede que no... mejor lo dejo para que lo leasp or ti misma XDDD. No estudio pedagogía, pero la voy a sacar. Estudio Licenciatura en Historia . ¿Y de que parte de Santiago? Un beso chica, estamos hablando

**Bella-Blackvad**: Tanto tiempo! sipo, a decir verdad te estaba extrañando, XDD. ¿Muy ocupada? Ojalá queno, no queremos que alguien se stresse. Draco si ha tenido un cambio, pero es que el lobito cambia a cualquiera. jejeje. ¿Te gustó la escena donde Sirius los persigue? A mi también Además de que tan solo imaginar sus caras... XDDD. Un abrazo. que estés bien

**Neli Black**: Ola niña¿Te cortó el pelo luego de decirle eso¿y te arriesgaste? que valiente! O.O. Con respectoal review... pues... ¿más Harry y Cía? No em especializo mucho en ellos, a decir verdad encuentro que pierdo un poco la personalidad de los personajes porque yo misma no la tengo muy clara, pero créeme que intentaré darles mayor protagonismo, en especial con Harry, obviamente. Tendrá final feliz, lo juro... me deprimo con los tristes TT.TTasí que tu tranquila. Un beso, niña, estamos hablando. XD cuidate mucho.

**Alyssa Bellatrix Black**: Nueva lectora que deja reviews! Tomoe saltnado de un ldo a otro, feliz de la vida ¿ayesha el anillo y la orden del fenix? no me lo he leído...creo que me leí la primera parte... 'Entre luans y estrellas' y lo encontré sensacional! - pero ese otro no me lo he leído T.T. Lo leeré en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo... XDDD, el secreto lo guardo, not problem. XD, muchas gracias, de verdad / Orden Sirusiana? creo queu na vez intenté, pero no supe como ingresar. Soy tarada, pero hay que querrerme como soy XD. Draco quiere a Remus, te lo aseguro, y Remsu a Draco, pero son cariños distintos, créeme que Remus intenta olvidar a Sirius, está cansado de sufrir y que Sirius no se la juegue para nada, pero está dificil la cosa. Un abrazo enorme, que estés bien... ¿Otra chilena? Voto por una reunión! o

**ArashiK:**XDDD que bueno que te haya gustado pese a los del rubiecito. Pero Remus merece algo de felicidad y Draco está dispuesto a dársela. No te preocupes... FIEL AL SB/RL, pero Draco tendrá su momento de gloria. Sobre James y Peter... son buenso en el fondo XDDD aunque siempre dejan la cagada, pero hay que querrerlso como son. Malfoy está MUY enamorado, tanto como no tienes idea... al lado de Remus va a aprender a amar y a respetar. UN BESO ENORME!

**Kate Death**: Muchas gracias! jejej, no odies a Drakito! T.T que estés bien.

**Tikal-neo:** Remus - Chiquilla, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me pongo con tus review! XD este fue especialmente alentador. Me alegro mucho que te gustara además tanto ese pedazo, pero el solo hecho de imaginar a Remus así hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina. XDD Eres muy tierna! me alegro much oque te guste, de verdad. No tienes idea cuanto. Espero hacerte caminar mucho XD. Draco sabe que Remus no lo ama, pero no está dispuesto a rendirse. - (me está gustando esa parejita) En fin... lo del nombre, pues te felicito otra vez, me encant, yo pensé que lo habías sacado efectivemente de esa ciudad maya y el neo era pro matrix, mira que coincidencia, no? XDD Un beso, cuídate!

**Rasaaabe:** Hola otra vez! XD bueno... no sufras niña, tendrán un final feliz... pero lo de Draco y Remus no esu n montaje, te lo aseguro, ahora te habrás dado cuenta con el capi, no? Oye! No puedo dejar review! por eso no te he dejado en tu último fic 'inesperado amor' creo que era. Está buenísmo - ojalà y lo siguas pronto. Un abrazo, que estés bien

**Lixbeth:** Ola wapa! Remus es perfecto - ojalá que uno se lo pudiese encontrar por ahí, jejeje, hetero a preferencia también. AL FIN UNA QUE ENTIENE A ELOISA! pobrecilla, si nadie la quería comprender, ya hasta penita me daba mi pobre Ravenclaw. NO Draco/Remus? Porque no? son lindos -. Bueno... profesor-alumno...se lo dejan en secreto... mayor y menor de edad?... pues Moony no los aparenta y además para el amor no existe edad... XD no te preocupes quen o durará mucho, pero Draco realmente ama al lobito, y tu tranquila que eso mismo se lo dirá su padra como habrás notado. ¿Un insulto a las estética de las parejas gay? No lo creo, es más creo que pegan bstante bien, no como por toda la vida y hasta que la muerte los separe, pero el lobito tiene una dulzura y una suvidad y Draco necesita de esas dulzura para madurar y ser mejor, algo a l oque no está acostumbrado a recibir por parte de nadie, ni de su padre. A mi modo de ver si hay alguie ncapaz de lograr anamorar a Malfoy es Remus. Pero tranquila que para mi el SB/RL es lo máximo. ¿De alto? Sabes que me quedé pensándolo?... pues Remus será 1,70... igual que Draco...Sirius 1,84... James 1,80, por ahí, no? XD Un abrazo, chiquilla que estés bien y ojalá que te siga gustando esto.

TERMINÉ! Bueno, todos los reviews y comentarios y críticas bien intencionadas, gustosa de recibirlas!

Bye, besos

Tomoe KR Lupin


	12. Desiciones

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Kizna, Paula y a Kaori. Capítulo 13: Decisiones 

**Capítulo 13: Desiciones**

1.

'-_¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré_- le había gritado a la pelirroja una noche de Halloween hace dieciséis años. Aquella vez sabía que iba a morir, pero se mantuvo digno y erguido, con el rostro mirando al frente y la varita en alto. Por su familia, por lo más importante que un hombre podía tener, por la mujer y el hijo que amaba...

Pero que vueltas daba la vida... ¡qué ironía!... una segunda oportunidad para vivir... ¿para morir así? Qué forma más estúpida de morir. Habría reído de haber podido. Pero no podía, y se alegró de ello, porque las carcajadas habrían sido de amargura.

No tenía varita y el frío comenzaba a extenderse desde la punta de sus dedos y seguía, agarrotándole el cuerpo. El dolor era tan grande que dudaba incluso de su propia capacidad de moverse de haberse podido retirar el hechizo... y no sentía las piernas, el frío y el dolor no lo permitían. El corte en su muñeca era profundo y la sangre salía a montones...

No recordaba que la sangre fuese tan roja...

Van a pensar que me suicidé, fue su pensamiento incoherente en la delicada situación. Le tomó unos segundos recapitular las circunstancias...

Pero... ¿En qué estaba pensando¿Se iba a dejar morir así¿Iba a morir... por debilidad¡¡¿Iba a esperar sin más el final¿Moriría como un cobarde¿Iba a dejar de luchar porque estaba cansado, frío y adolorido? Era una alternativa tan cómoda, fácil... y tan terriblemente egoísta... ¿Y sus amigos¿Quién iba a ayudar a Sirius a recuperar a Moony¡Le había prometido estar cuando lo necesitara y ahora lo necesitaba¿Quién iba a hacer entrar en razón el licántropo¡Su amigo había cuidado de su hijo cuando no había nadie que lo hiciera¿Pensaba irse sin pagarle ese enorme favor¿Abandonaría a Peter también, pero sobre todo... ¿Y su hijo, al que le había prometido que no le volvería a fallar¿Y su esposa, a la que le había prometido la felicidad en esta nueva vida por comenzar¿Pensaba volver a fallarle a su familia¿A su manada, como decía Moony¿A su Harry¿A su Lily?

Había tanto por hacer... no podía morir... no debía morir... debía seguir adelante... como un Gryffindor... no iba a morir ahí. Ni ahí ni ahora...

James Potter no rompe sus promesas, se repetía mentalmente, visualizando el momento en que los sanadores pusieron por primera vez un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas en sus brazos y el niño lo miró con sus lindos ojos verdes...

James Potter jamás rompe una promesa, se dijo recordando el momento en el que colocó el anillo en la suave mano de la que en ese momento pasaba a ser la mujer más importante en su vida, su esposa...

James Potter jamás rompe una promesa hecha a las personas que más amaba en el mundo, se dijo recordando una Navidad ya vieja y pasada, pero no por eso menos importante, con Remus y Sirius besándose en el sofá, Peter vestido de Santa Claus y Lily con el pequeño Harry en los brazos, riendo. Su hijo estiraba sus minúsculos bracitos hacia él.

Y logró mover los dedos entumidos de la mano derecha...

'-N-no... v-voy a... m-morir...

Y con esa fuerza y convicción... James Potter comenzó a arrastrarse en un desesperado intento por vivir.

2.

'-POR LA DERECHA!

'- MIERDA! NO PUEDO!

'-RODEENLO!

'-LO TENEMOS!

'-CUIDADO, PIENSA ATACAR!

'-MANTENGA LAS VARITAS ARRIBAS!

Los gritos apenas se alzaban por sobre los terribles gemidos del monstruo moribundo, que en un desesperado intento atacaba a ciegas a quien más cerca estuviese, escupiendo ácido, moviendo furiosamente su cola...

'-A LA CUENTA DE TRES! UNO... DOS... TRES!

De las varitas de Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Peter, Sirius, Remus y Hestia salieron haces de luz celeste que impactaron en el cuerpo viscoso del monstruo, quien lanzando un último y espeluznante gemido de dolor, se derrumbó con todo lo largo que era al elevarse sobre su vientre, levantando tierra y salpicando del líquido pegajoso que cubría su cuerpo. Kingsley y Sirius tuvieron que rodar por el suelo a último momento para evitar que les cayese encima.

'-¡Sirius!- Remus soltó un angustioso grito al no verlo aparecer -¡Sirius!

'-Estoy bien... tranquilo- y le regaló _esa_ sonrisa patentada Black- No te asustes, lobito

'-Y-yo...-el licántropo se sonrojó, pero volteó rápidamente como buscando algo y el animago rió por debajo.

Los aurores estaban controlando a los últimos demonios que ofrecían resistencia y habían capturado a sólo dos mortífagos. La lucha había dejado vestigios en todas partes. Más de un centenar de cadáveres de demonios se apilaban en una esquina y también se habían comenzado a reunir los cuerpos de las personas y compañeros muertos durante la pelea.

'-No entiendo...- Kingsley se detuvo frente al cuerpo inmóvil del enorme gusano- Nunca había visto una criatura así

'-¿De donde la habrá sacado Voldemort?-preguntó Moody, pensativo- ¿qué opinas Lupin? Tú eres el profesor.

'-C-creo que...- se agachó y examinó el cuerpo, no muy convencido de tocarlo- sí... pero sería... sería una locura...

'-¿Qué pasa, Remy?-preguntó Kingsley, ignorando el gruñido de Black y la misma sorpresa del mencionado ante el apodo.

'-Esta criatura no existe

'-Yo la veo muy claro- dijo Tonks, frunciendo el ceño

'-Me refiero a que no existía hasta ahora...- Remus miró con entendimiento a Sirius, Kingsley y Moody

'-¿Te refieres a que Voldemort la habría creado?-preguntó el anciano auror, con brusquedad

'-Exacto. De todos modos sería conveniente revisar algunos libros y quizás llevarnos una muestra de ese líquido para que Severus lo analizara, pero creo estar en lo correcto al pensar que habría sido Voldemort el que lo creara

'-Es una locura!- Tonks los miró, incrédula- Sería... sería...

'-Una locura- asintió Sirius en dirección a su sobrina- tienes razón, Tonks. Una locura... producto de un demente... y todos estamos de acuerdo en que ya tenemos al demente.

'-Crear una criatura de esta condición sería... toda una hazaña- Kingsley le tendió la mano al licántropo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

'-Lo sería, por supuesto- Remus aceptó la ayuda y se sacudió la túnica, frente a la intensa mirada de Sirius- Sin embargo, luego de habernos enfrentado a esta criatura queda claro que esta debe ser una de las primeras criaturas creadas. Tanto su poder como su inteligencia no están en lo absoluto desarrolladas

'-Hay que detener esto antes que Voldemort las perfeccione

'-Sí. Y tendremos que apurarnos de lo contrario...

'-¿Dónde está James?-preguntó de pronto Lily, apareciendo entre unos aurores- Lo perdí de vista durante la pelea

'-¿James?- Remus la miró de inmediato

'-¿Prongs?- Sirius se volteó a mirarla, con preocupación- ¿No lo has visto?

'-Pensé que estaba con ustedes- Lily los miró con temor impreso en sus bellos ojos verdes

'-Puede que esté con los heridos- dijo bruscamente Moody. A Lily le temblaron los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

'-¡Moody!- lo regañó la metamorfomago.

Remus se apresuró a adelantarse hacia la nerviosa mujer y ponerle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Lily lo miró, sin decir nada, pero sus ojos temblaban y rogaban.

'-Tranquila, Lily. Seguro que está bien- la calmó el licántropo

'-Habían muchos demonios-logró decir, tratando de mantener la calma- Lo estuve buscando, pero no lo encuentro... y... Rem, estoy preocupada- le apretó con fuerza el brazo, haciéndole sentir su angustia

'-Primero debes tranquilizarte. Sirius, Peter y yo lo buscaremos- volteó a mirar al animago que de inmediato asintió, y Peter se adelantó entre Tonks y Moody.

'-Moony, Wormtail y yo lo encontraremos- Sirius también se acercó a la pelirroja y le puso la mano en la espalda para trasmitirle confianza, pero miraba a Remus- será más fácil rastrearlo como Padfoot.

'-Estaba pensando lo mismo.

'-Yo lo buscaré como Wormtail-dijo Peter buscando la confirmación de los otros dos

'-No hay tiempo que perder, Pete- dijo Sirius alejándose un poco para transformarse

Al momento, donde antes estuviese el apuesto mago, ahora había un enorme y majestuoso perro negro. El cual a los pocos segundos era acompañado por una rata gris, que se subió al lomo del perro para pararse sobre sus patas traseras y oler el aire. El perro lo imitó y posteriormente se acercó a Lily para olerla...

'-¿Qué hace?-preguntó Hestia

'-Posiblemente Lily esté impregnada del olor de Potter, muchacha- dijo Moody con su habitual tono brusco.

A los pocos minutos, Padfoot se había puesto rígido, con las orejas levantadas y había salido corriendo, al mismo tiempo que Wormtail, con Remus y Lily pisándole los talones.

El perro se escurrió entre los aurores con gran rapidez, moviendo con singular gracia su negro pelaje, sin tomar en cuenta que dejaba atrás a los demás, puesto que no había posibilidad de que fuesen tan rápidos como él. Pero Padfoot no se detuvo a pensar eso, demasiado consciente del olor a sangre que se mezclaba con el olor de James. No podía distinguir si provenía del mismo James o estaba cerca, pero tampoco podía estar tranquilo sino hasta que lo supiera... y a medida que se acercaba el olor era más intenso... saltó sobre un centenar de cadáveres de demonios y se detuvo a oler el aire otra vez, solo para reanudar la loca carrera con mayor velocidad

Remus esquivó a los aurores con relativa facilidad, escurriéndose y corriendo a una velocidad superior a la normal, su habilidad de licántropo así lo permitía. Había perdido de vista una par de veces al animago, pero al momento lo volvía a encontrar y ahora, a lo lejos, distinguía la figura de Padfoot moviéndose, buscando, olfateando y temía... porque el apuro que delataba la carrera del animago le indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Él mismo lo presentía... pero... no quería pensar en nada más que en encontrar a su amigo.

Wormtail se escurría con mucha facilidad entre espacios pequeños, buscando, rastreando... su tamaño le permitía facilidades que Padfoot no tenía. Olía la sangre... olía a James... olía muerte... y sus pequeñas patas apuraron la carrera con desesperada angustia. No iba a fallar... no iba a fallar, se repetía constantemente... no notó como dejaba atrás a un confundido Padfoot, no notó cuánto corrió hasta que vio el bulto que desprendía el olor que seguía.

Sirius volvió a su apariencia humana, y volteó sobre sí mismo, buscando a su alrededor... había algo de locura en sus bellos ojos plateados...

'-Sirius...- Remus se detuvo bruscamente a su lado- ¿Qué pasa?

'-El olor... –Sirius miró con temor al licántropo- No puedo seguir el rastro de James

'-¿Por qué?

'-El hedor... es insoportable para Padfoot. La cantidad de cadáveres y el olor que desprenden los demonios es infesto. Perdí el rastro... Moony... Moony... –por un momento Remus supuso que esa debía haber sido la mirada con la que los aurores habían encontrado a Sirius para llevarse lo a Azkaban. Era la mirada de la locura y la desesperación.

'-Tranquilo... si te alteras no ayudaremos a James- intentó tocarlo, pero el otro miraba angustiado a todos lados

'-El olor a sangre y el olor de James se entremezclaban...

'-Tranquilo!

'-No puedo estar tranquilo!

Remus sujetó de los hombros al otro hombre, y lo remeció brevemente, hasta que los ojos del animago se posaron el él. Sirius miró al licántropo, con miedo... miedo a perder a su mejor amigo y le trasmitió ese temor a Moony en una mirada. El licántropo apretó los labios y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sirius antes de hablar

'-Tranquilo... déjame pensar...

'-Moony...

Lo soltó con suavidad y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como buscando algo... intentando ocultar lo mejor posible su propia desesperación.

'-Lo primero que haremos será...- pero calló de pronto de golpe

'-¿Moony?- Sirius se volteó para ser lo que Remus estaba mirando. Chispas rojas de socorro producidos por una varita -James!- fue lo primero que le vino a la mente antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde provenían las chispas.

Lily tropezó varias veces, incapaz de correr tan aprisa como el licántropo y el animago pese a su preocupación, porque el ataque la había dejado lastimada y cojeaba levemente de la pierna derecha. Había una gran multitud que avanzaba y corría de un lado a otro tratando de verificar, de organizar y otras cosas que para ella no tenían mayor relevancia en ese momento. Nadie parecía entender que ella NECESITABA pasar... la gente se apretujaba y no la dejaba seguir. La preocupación y las ansias iban en aumento. Algo le apretaba el pecho... angustia, miedo, terror... pánico... el corazón en la garganta, el vacío en el cuerpo...

Y entonces vio a lo lejos a Remus arrodillado en el suelo y Sirius, ya en forma humana, a su lado, intentando ayudarlo... y Peter de pie lanzaba chispas rojas desde su varita... chispas de socorro... y entonces vio... lo vio...

'-¡JAMES!- gritó en su dolor antes de correr con todo lo que su cuerpo podía hacia donde estaba tendido, en un charco de sangre, el cuerpo de su esposo.

3.

'-Sangre del enemigo- Bellatrix, de rodillas en el suelo, ofreció al Señor de las Tinieblas el recipiente que contenía la sangre de James Potter- Extraída directamente del padre de Potter

'-Te felicito, Bella- aquello debió ser lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pudiese esbozar la horrenda criatura en la que se había convertido Lord Voldemort- Sabía que no me fallarías... en cambio...- miró de reojo hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde una figura esperaba con impaciencia muy bien disimulada su turno de hablar- no he recibido la misma respuesta a mi confianza por tu parte, querido Lucius.

'-Milord, no me malinterprete, por favor- se apresuró a arrodillarse a unos pocos pasos de la mujer- Créame que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que tenga lo que desea

'-Lo posible no es suficiente

'-Lo sé, Milord- dijo intentando aplacar al Lord aceptando su error.

'-Haz como Bella... ha conseguido lo que he debido relegarle por tu incompetencia y es más, a terminado con la vida del padre... –miró con complacencia a la mujer que sonreía orgullosa de su triunfo- sólo queda el hijo ahora.

Lucius esperó unos segundos... y con una sonrisa sardónica, declaró:

'-Debo permitirme la penosa tarea de sacarlo del error del que se le ha informado- sonrió levemente hacia la mujer, que lo miró, confundida- James Potter sigue vivo.

Un silencio incómodo, pero gratificante para el rubio aristócrata que se sonrió al ver el triunfo de Bellatrix tirado al suelo. La sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció así como la complacencia de los ojos del Señor de las Tinieblas

'-Tengo fuentes fidedignas que me han comunicado que ha sido trasladado al Hospital San Mungo- terminó Lucius para rematar la noticia

'-¿Qué?- Bellatrix lo miró, asombrado, poniéndose de pie, sin poder creerlo, saliendo de su mutismo- ¿Qué está vivo¡PENSÉ QUE SE DESANGRARÍA!

'-¡SILENCIO!- Voldemort se puso de pie- ¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!... así que sigue vivo... mala cosa...

'-Milord, yo... Señor... tened compasión de esta humilde servidora...- la mujer, en un acto desesperado se había vuelto a poner de rodillas e intentaba excusarse

'-¡Silencio he dicho!...Bellatrix¿por qué no lo mataste?- la mirada del Lord se tornó de un color rojo sangre.

'-Mi Señor... yo lo dejé desangrándose... con una profunda herida en la muñeca... ¡Corté las venas! Pensé que moriría... solo quería que sufriera un poco... la desesperación de no poder hacer nada... no podía moverse, estaba muy mal herido...

'-¡Basta!... tendrás que pagar tu error

'-Milord...- bajó la cabeza en acto de sumisión

'-Y tu también Lucius. Tu demora me está comenzando a molestar

'-Señor...

'-¿Me traerás al licántropo durante la luna llena?

'-Haré todo lo posible para...- comenzó a excusarse antes de ser cortado violentamente por el mago oscuro.

'-¿Tienes un hijo, Lucius, no?... No soy paciente, Lucius... no quisiera que tu hijo sufriera por tus errores.

Palideció. Y sintió terror. Y odio al ver la sonrisa de Bellatrix.

Remus... Remus... Remus..., pensó con desesperación, pero sin variar su mirar imperturbable. Tengo que hacerlo... por Draco.

'-...esta luna llena... lo tendrá. Lo juro- sentenció bajando la mirada

'-Eso espero.

4.

Sentados en una pequeña sala que de momentos parecía tan grande y hacía que sintieran tanto frío, esperaban, con los sentidos puestos en la enorme puerta blanca. Lily estaba pálida y ojerosa, con los ojos hinchados de tanto aguantar las lágrimas, envuelta en el abrazo cálido de Remus. La pelirroja descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, pero no decía nada... demasiado pendiente de sus propios pensamientos.

Sirius estaba sentado al lado de Remus, cansado de dar vueltas sin parar, esperando noticias, sin saber que hacer. También estaba pálido y parecía enfermo. Peter se retorcía las manos nerviosamente y saltaba al menor ruido.

Y esperaban...

La espera los consumía. La incertidumbre de no saber que sucedía... Dolor, temor, miedo... espera... querían gritar y, sin embargo, el silencio era aterrador. Lily hundió el rostro en el hombro del licántropo, al tiempo que con mano se sujetaba con fuerza a su camisa. La mano de Sirius se había deslizado lentamente hacia la de Remus que permanecía fuertemente apretada, única muestra de la angustia interior que lo consumía, hasta que la había tomado en un suave gesto... y el lobo no la había retirado. La mirada de Peter se perdía por minutos en la puerta blanca...

'-Estará bien- la voz algo ronca de Sirius rompió el silencio de la sala- Él siempre quiere llamar la atención, pero estará bien. Siempre es así- su voz carecía de la seguridad de otras veces.

Lily miró al mejor amigo de su esposo y sonrió levemente. Ella también quería creer eso. Sirius sonrió cansadamente a la pelirroja y con la otra mano le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

'-Ya verás... él saldrá de esa sala y se reirá de todos nosotros por preocuparnos de sobremanera- se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta

'-Sirius...-Lily suspiró- tu realmente crees...?

'-¡POR SUPUESTO!- sonrió con más confianza- ¡James jamás se dejaría vencer por algo así!

La pelirroja se sentó correctamente, alejándose del abrazo del licántropo y miró con esperanza la puerta.

'-Estuvo tres años intentando que te fijaras en él, cuando tú lo mirabas por sobre el hombro, y terminaron casándose. Y tú eres mucho más complicada que una simple herida!

Lily sonrió levemente y volteó a ver a Remus, quien sonrió también, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso y tenía aspecto delicado.

'-Tengo miedo de...

'-No lo digas, Lil- Remus la interrumpió- No lo pienses siquiera. Creo que estar aquí, encerrados, esperando... nos hace mal a todos... ¿por qué no vas por un café con Pete, Lil? Sirius y yo esperaremos aquí. Cualquier cosa te lo comunicaremos de inmediato.

'-Sí... quizás tienes razón- se llevó la mano a la cara- Solo daré una vuelta. Volveré en un momento

'-Lávate la cara y tómate algo y de ahí vuelves, no?- Remus la ayudó a ponerse de pie- La acompañas, Peter?

'-S-sí

Salieron con paso lento, Peter ayudaba a Lily, quien caminaba con paso lento y cansino... salieron por la enorme puerta blanca y cayó el silencio entre ellos. Remus sentado, sin atreverse a levantar la vista por miedo a perderse en los ojos plateados que tanto ansiaba y no poder esconder su propio dolor e impotencia ante el estado de James. Sirius, en cambio, demasiado consciente de que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás podría sacarse a Remus del corazón, lo miraba fijamente. Ansiando un abrazo... necesitaba a su Moony para aguantar la espera y la incertidumbre de no saber nada sobre James.

En ambas mentes lo más presente era el estado de su amigo, pero tampoco podían apartar de ellas el hecho de que se necesitaban más que nunca en ese amargo momento. Sirius sentía que se derrumbaba por lo de James... no podía mostrarse siempre fuerte aunque quisiera, porque la angustia lo consumía... y si bien su fuerza era para tranquilizar a Lily... ahora ella no estaba. Sólo con Remus Sirius se permitía debilidad... sólo él conocía su debilidad... y buscaba desesperadamente sus ojos dorados para descansar su miedo en él.

'-Moony...-pero el dorado no quería perderse en el plateado, porque sabía que en cuando lo mirase no podría contener las ansias de besarlo y consolarlo... y abrazarlo... y ser besado... y no era correcto-... tengo miedo...- esas palabras lograron que el lupino alzara la mirada, y contra sus propias ideas, dorado y plateado se enfrentasen. Tembló al ver los ojos amados y Sirius dejó escapar su angustia en amargas lágrimas- no quiero perder a James, Moony... ¿qué tal si no puede...?

'-¡Paddy!- se levantó de un salto en cuando lo vio derrumbarse por la angustia, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente... derrumbarse por contener tanto y no saber como expresarse, como liberarse. El amor puede más, fue su pensamiento cuando envolvió al animago en cálido abrazo, no puedo resistirme a él... no puedo abandonarlo.-Tu mismo lo dijiste... tú dijiste que...

'-Sólo lo dije por Lily... pero... oh, Moony...-el calor del abrazo lo tranquilizaba, le permitía liberarse de la angustia... sentir a Remus... ese hombre era su bálsamo¿acaso el licántropo no se había dado cuenta de la necesidad que de él sufría?

Se sentó en el suelo, llorando amargamente, pero el lobo lo siguió hasta ahí y se arrodilló a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Las manos del animago se deslizaron por la espalda de Remus, atrayéndolo hacia él...y hundió su rostro en la coyuntura entre el cuello y el hombro, sintiendo su suavidad... su aroma. Odiándose por disfrutar de ello estando James en esa situación, pero alegrándose de volver a tener al lobito, aunque fuese por minutos en su brazos otra vez... imaginando que sólo a ellos pertenecía y no que cuando lo soltase sería otros los brazos que envolverían la delicada cintura.

'-Él estará bien... lo estará- y así volvían a la misma situación. Ahí estaba abrazándolo nuevamente, consolándolo... amándolo... ¿no había dicho que todo había terminado¿Por qué seguía torturándose así? Era un tonto... un tonto enamorado. Un lobo enamorado... un lobo que tenía una pareja e irremediablemente la necesidad y el amor a ella hacía que volviese pese a que sabía que no debía- Recuerdas cuando Snivellus hechizó la escoba de James y Prongs se cayó de ella... estaba como a veinte metros del suelo y...

'-Moony... se está muriendo...-la voz se quebró

'-No, no está muriendo...él no se va a morir... James es invencible, es un Gryffindor... no se va a dejar vencer... vas a ver como...

'-Ya murió una vez... Moony, él se va...

'-Tranquilo, Paddy... tranquilo... no es tan feo como se ve... tienes que tener esperanza... si nosotros la perdemos quien ayudará a Lil... imagina cuando está sufriendo ella...

Se mantuvieron abrazados por unos minutos, tan sólo sintiendo la respiración y el calor del otro.

'-James estará bien- dijo Remus tratando de que sus propias palabras sonaran seguras

'-¿Realmente lo crees?

'-Sí... tiene que ponerse bien, él va a ponerse bien... siempre es así, tu lo dijiste... además no dejaría solos a Lily y a Harry, y no se perdería la...- se detuvo al sentir los labios cálidos y secos del animago en su cuello- Sirius... ¿q-que haces?

Un brazo estrechó su cintura con repentina fuerza y unos labios se apoderaron de su cuello... una mano vagaba lenta, pero expertamente por su pecho, sintiéndolo, tocándolo... sentía las lágrimas del animago al contacto de las mejillas de éste con su mentón cuando lo besaba...

'-Te amo...

'-Sirius... p-para

'-Sé que me amas...-la mano se había escurrido entre sus ropas... tenía la mano helada y la piel se le erizó al contacto con ella- ...te necesito... por favor...- sus dedos rozaron su pezón derecho y soltó un leve gemido ante lo inesperado de la acción- déjame amarte...

'-Sirius... no es el m-momento y...- la mano que había estado en su cintura acariciaba su cadera y sus muslos con evidente suavidad- Para... –pero el animago no se detenía- He dicho que te detengas!- intentó alejarse pero Sirius lo besó

Un beso, sólo uno, suave, leve, lento... las manos retirándose de entre sus ropas... los labios de Sirius más que besarlo lo acariciaron antes de separarse... y se arrodilló frente a él... los dos arrodillados. Uno frente al otro.

'-Dime que no soy nada para ti... dímelo desde lo más profundo de tu corazón y nunca más sabrás de mí.

Los ojos del licántropo temblaron...

'-Dímelo, Moony... mi amor...

'-Y-yo...

'-Dilo- y acarició suavemente los labios del lupino con la yema de sus dedos

'-N-no eres... no eres nada...- el licántropo lo miró con ojos llorosos. Sirius retiró las manos de sus labios, con lágrimas también... y bajó la vista. La verdad dolía, pero era cierto...lo había perdido. Para siempre –N-no eres nada más que un t-tonto que m-me hace s-sufrir... pero t-te amo- a las palabras de Remus alzó la vista, para encontrarse con los labios del lupino sobre sus propios labios y las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

Tomó las manos del Remus que estaban sobre las rodillas del animago y las deslizó suavemente por sus propias piernas... hasta que las detuvo en sus caderas, sin dejar de besarse... pero cuando el animago intentó profundizar el beso, Remus se apartó, nervioso.

'-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con delicadeza, no quería espantar al lobo o terminar el mágico momento

'-N-nada-apartó la mirada y volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas, arrodillado en el suelo.

'-Vamos, Moony... puedes decírmelo- le tomó el mentón para que lo mirase. Los ojos dorados lo miraron con expresión extraña... se mordió los labios y Sirius sonrió levemente, ansiándolos. Se acercó para tomarlo otra vez, pero las palabras de Remus lo cortaron.

'-Estoy con Draco- golpe duro y bajo. La realidad le golpeó como patada en el estómago.

'-Aléjate de él y vuelve conmigo- dijo de inmediato, lleno de celos.

Silencio. Remus lo miró, esperando algo, y con la incertidumbre pintada en sus dulces ojos. Sirius intentó tranquilizarse... ver a Remus así... tan a su alcance y a la vez tan lejos... nuevamente solo estaba pensando en lo que él sentía y se apresuró a remediar la situación

'-Perdona... estoy siendo un egoísta otra vez. No es tan sencillo, lo sé... ¿qué debo hacer para que vuelvas a mí?

Más silencio, y esta vez Remus bajó la vista, ante lo cual el animago tomó sus manos entre las suyas

'-Estoy siendo arrogante nuevamente... lo que quise decir es si tengo alguna oportunidad de que vuelvas a mí- pero el licántropo volvió a mantener el silencio- ¿Moony?- el licántropo pareció dispuesto a decir algo, pero repentinamente pareció recordar algo y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar

'-Lo siento, Sirius... nosotros ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación... por favor... deja de buscarme.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, con más rapidez de la necesaria y más nervioso de lo que podía disimular. El animago suspiró profundamente, con esperanza renovada en el corazón y se volteó a ver la puerta tras la cual estaba James batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte

'-Prongs... no puedes morirte, amigo. Queda mucho que hacer...queda mucho que recuperar... y te necesito.

5.

Los dos días siguientes fueron intensos y se pasaron volando. James estaba estable, pero aún no estaba recuperado y los sanadores lo que más temían era algún de recaída debido a la débil condición en la que había quedado por las maldiciones recibidas y la pérdida de sangre. Lo cierto es que lo habían logrado atender justo a tiempo y esto, sumado a la eficiencia de la atención habían logrado el milagro, porque era eso lo que había salvado a James.

Sirius se había metido de cabeza a trabajar, de algún modo trabajando por los cinco porque era el único que contaba con la capacidad y el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. También era él quien 'ocasionalmente', léase todos los días, iba al Colegio y literalmente raptaba a Harry las tardes, en las que acompañaba a sus padres y los ayudaba en lo posible, en especial en el reestablecimiento de James. Peter y Lily eran los que estaban más tiempo con el convaleciente animago. Mientras tanto, Remus no podía relegar sus tareas como profesor para acompañar a sus amigos, menos ahora que se acercaba la época de exámenes, de modo que sólo por las tardes se paseaba por la sala asignada a James.

A pesar de todo lo anterior Draco había lo había notado extraño estos días, y no se debía solamente a que el padre de Potter estuviese en San Mungo y al arduo trabajo en el que se había envuelto. No, se debía a algo más... el lupino lo buscaba con mayor insistencia, parecía que se refugiaba en él... pero no era tonto, sabía que Remus intentaba olvidar a Black, que ansiaba olvidarlo y creía que a su lado lo lograría.

No es que se sintiese usado. Extrañamente no era ese sentimiento el que despertaban tales hechos en él, sino que, contrariamente, todo eso le daba un nuevo impulso. Remus quería olvidar a Black y estaba haciendo todo para acercarse a él, lo cual lo ponía en una situación sumamente ventajosa y favorable, todo esto sumado al hecho de que el licántropo realmente lo quería... quizás no lo amaba aún, pero lo amaría, era solo cosa de tiempo. Y un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Remus tenía su propio despacho y habitación alejado del de sus amigos, luego de su quiebre con el animago de Black, así que era ahí donde trabajaba... y donde pasaban las tardes, juntos. Remus haciendo sus deberes como profesor, él sus tareas. Conversaciones ocasionales... sonrisas... pero algo faltaba... Y ahora que ya eran novios... había que dar el siguiente paso. Remus no había sido hasta ahora lo suficientemente cariñoso con él, pero eso iba a cambiar, AHORA.

Enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó sobre la mesa, junto con la pluma, para voltearse a ver al licántropo. Éste, sentado en el sofá leía un libro luego de haber terminado de corregir pruebas... el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea hacía destellos de luces rojizas en su cabello miel y le daba a su mirada dulce algo que le producía cosquilleo en la nuca.

'-¡Draco!- el hombre lobo se sobresaltó cuando el Slytherin se deslizó en el sofá y se tendió, colocando la cabeza en sus piernas- Me asustaste- le sonrió y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa con picardía

'-¿Es interesante ese libro?- preguntó, más bien por preguntar

'-Por supuesto. Estaba tan concentrado que no te oí sentarte a mi lado- dicho esto volvió a retomar su lectura, esta vez, colocando su mano pálida en el cabello del rubio, acariciándolo... aunque no era eso lo que el otro quería

'-¿Remus?

'-¿Dime?

'-¿Por qué no dejas esa lectura y hacemos algo más interesante?

'-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó apenas despegándose del libro, aunque con algo de duda en los ojos, y cerrando su lectura

'-Nunca me abrazas

'-¡Ah!- se sonrojó- N-no lo había notado- acto seguido se inclinó sobre el muchacho que seguía apoyado en sus piernas y besó dulcemente los labios de su alumno. Fue apenas un roce, pero el rubio se sintió en la gloria por los escasos segundos que duró- ¿así está mejor?

'-Mucho mejor- le sonrió seductor antes de tomar por la nuca al profesor y volver a unir los labios de ambos en un beso bastante más apasionado. Los labios cremosos... deliciosos... suaves... la lengua hambrienta se topó con que su compañero no parecía muy dispuesto a abrir la boca y antes eso se sentó a un lado del profesor, separándose.

Se miraron por espacio de segundos. Draco se acercó nuevamente y comenzó a besar con delicadeza el mentón del licántropo, al tiempo que con cierta timidez el otro acariciaba la espalda del más joven, más había un toque de duda que el rubio no pudo dejar de notar. Lo volvió a besar, más brusco, llevando inevitablemente el control, envolviendo con posesión la estrecha cintura del licántropo y lamiendo los labios algo rojos ya por el anterior beso. El lupino, respondía el beso con cierta timidez... como si no estuviese por completo seguro de lo que hacía, lo que llenó de coraje al Slytherin. Ante esto, Draco profundizó el beso y aumentó la presión que ejercía sobre los labios del otro, y también su propio peso, apoyándose aún más en Remus, obligándolo a tenderse a medias en el sofá, y colocándose parcialmente sobre él...

Amor... y deseo...

No despegaba los labios de los del lupino, mientras que estrechaba con más fuerza la cintura y subía, con amorosas caricias, la mano por la espalda. Mordió levemente el labio inferior de Remus y éste tomó aire, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del beso. Cuando la lengua del rubio envolvió a la del hombre lobo, este último gimió levemente... lo que despertó el cuerpo del más joven. Draco literalmente, devoraba los labios del otro.

'-Te amo...- murmuró antes de volver a la minuciosa tarea de borrar todo rastro de Black de la boca de Remus.

Inesperadamente el licántropo se apartó y se rió con delicadeza. Draco lo miró sin entender por unos minutos.

'-Se me antojó una taza de té- dijo antes de ponerse de pie, dejando a Draco sentado en el sillón, agitado y con obvios signos de excitación- ¿quieres té¿O prefieres café?

'-Preferiría seguirte besando.

Volvió a reír, esta vez con cierto nerviosismo, pero se volteó a preparar lo dicho con varita en mano, mientras rebuscaba una caja con té en saquitos. Draco se puso de pie ante la obvia evasión y caminó hasta detenerse a poco menos de dos metros de él.

'-Hablo en serio...- dijo al fin, cuando el profesor se había vuelto a poner de pie después de buscar entre unos baúles, con la dichosa cajita entre las manos

'-Draco... este...- se volteó y lo miró, sonrojado, para luego mirar el objeto en sus manos.

'-Vamos... – intentó sonreír y lo jaló suavemente de la muñeca para arrastrarlo otra vez al sofá- estábamos tan bien.

'-Es que... –se zafó con delicadeza y se aclaró la garganta- digo...- sonrojo

'-Es por Black... no?- Draco lo miró, sin rencor o desprecio, sólo con tristeza

'-Draco- Remus calló ante el hecho de que no sabía que decir. No está bien, pensaba, no está bien... ¿por qué le miento? No lo amo... no debería estar haciendo esto... demonios¿Qué estoy haciendo? Soy un monstruo... solo lo voy a lastimar... y no quiero hacerlo

'-Es Black.-la afirmación de Draco lo sacó de sus vacilaciones con una sonrisa dolida- Vamos Remus... déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo

'-Es más complicado de lo que crees- confesó al fin, ante la obviedad.

'-Si cooperas será más fácil. Mira, Remus... –le tomó las manos, ante la mirada atenta del licántropo- estoy dispuesto a esperar... te amo- los ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos, plateados.

'-Para, por favor... yo no...

'-No puedes decirlo, lo sé... –lo calló con una sonrisa- pero habrá un día en el que puedas hacerlo. No te pido que me ames ahora mismo... pero el tiempo...

¿Por qué me haces esto, Draco? Acaso no te das cuenta que tu entrega me lastima, porque temo no poder corresponderte y... Dios! Soy un monstruo. Pero... no quiero herirlo... y; sin embargo, lo hiero inevitablemente. Soy un monstruo... soy un asco. No deseo herirlo, lo quiero, lo quiero más de lo que él cree, de lo que alguien puede pensar... me aterra pensar que puedo enamorarme de otra persona que no sea Sirius, pero al estar con Draco siento que es posible... y me da miedo... pero por otro lado...

¿Por qué soy tan estúpido¿Por qué no abandonarme a quien me ama sin reservas¿A quién está dispuesto a sacrificarse por mi? Sirius nunca me hubiese dicho las cosas que Draco me dice... ¿por qué me aferro a él entonces¿por qué no me doy la oportunidad¿por qué no me entrego yo también sin reservas¿acaso espero, tengo la esperanza de volver con él¿para que me hiera nuevamente? Soy un estúpido, me odio, me odio... me odio por ser tan débil, por no entender mis propios sentimientos... pero por sobre todo porque tengo en mis manos los sentimientos de otra persona y temo herirlos como alguna vez hirieron los míos...

'-Draco...yo... no puedo. Esto no está bien- habló al fin

'-¿Qué es lo que no está bien?

'-¡Esto!

'-¿Por qué¿Por qué eres mi profesor¿Por qué eres un hombre lobo¿Porque eres un hombre¿Por qué eres mayor que yo¡Dímelo!- comenzaban de nuevo con las dudas. La inseguridad del licántropo algunas veces lo exasperaba aunque sabía que debía ser paciente... Remus necesitaba sentirse seguro, amado... protegido... pero, comenzaba a perder esperanzas... nunca podría quitar el recuerdo de Black? O quizás él era demasiado impaciente? Lo estaba presionando mucho?

'-Por todo!– se sentó agarrándose la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo- Soy un hombre, un lobo, podría ser tu padre y, además, soy tu profesor.

'-Si es por lo que eres hombre, no te importaba eso cuando estabas con Black, en cuanto a lo de que...

'-Sirius tiene mi misma edad casi, Draco. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo

'-¿Y yo no?- ¿acaso lo consideraba un niño aún¡Por Dios, tenía dieciséis años! Sabía lo que hacía y sabía que lo quería

'-No lo sé- lo miró con timidez- ¿Has tomado conciencia realmente de lo que estamos haciendo?

'-Por supuesto- dijo con una firmeza que hizo a Remus dudar de sí mismo y de sus propias acciones

'-¿Te has dado cuenta entonces de que tengo edad para ser tu padre?- preguntó entonces. ¿Por qué él no podía entenderlo?

'-Pero no lo eres

'-¡Pero podría serlo!- no veía acaso Draco la situación tan claro como él, pero ¿por qué se negaba a aceptarlo?

'-Pero no lo eres y con eso basta- ¿por qué no podía el licántropo entender que lo amaba?

'-¡Tú podrías haber sido mi hijo!- mi hijo, porque Lucius una vez dijo las mismas palabras que ahora me estás diciendo, Draco, pensó con pesar, y ahora intentó violarme. Mi hijo... porque yo podría haber sido la pareja de Lucius... ¿acaso no ves la situación en la que me pones, Draco?

'-Pero no lo soy! Mis padres son Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy y tú eres Remus Lupin, el hombre que amo.

'-Pero soy un monstruo- ¿no ves que te estás metiendo con un monstruo¿con una bestia?

'-Eres un ángel- ¿por qué no quieres ver todo lo maravilloso que eres, porque no quiere aceptar que jamás podría amar a nadie como te amo a ti¿por qué no ves la grandeza que hay en ti?

'-¡No te ciegues, Draco¡Entiendes el echo de que soy un asesino cada luna llena, que si fuese por el lobo, te destruiría sin siquiera pensarlo, que te devoraría, te destrozaría, te mataría!

'-¡Tú no!- no me rendiré... te juro que te haré entender

'-Yo!- ¿por qué no lo ves¿por qué te ciegas?

'-¡Es el lobo quien hace eso!- no eres tú, es el lobo... no tienes conciencia de lo que hace, no puedes culparte, pensaba

'-¡POR DIOS, NO SEAS TAN TERCO COMO SIRIUS¡YO SOY EL LOBO, MALDICIÓN!

Silencio. Remus lo miró, con ojos brillantes y asustados. Había temor en sus bellos ojos dorados. Tenía miedo a lo que podía suceder... a lo que sentía... y a sí mismo. Draco lo miró dolido, pero con más amor del que jamás había sentido por nadie... ¿por qué tenía que compararlo con Black? Pero también... Dios! Como era posible que lo amase tanto, tanto, tanto, como para olvidarse de si mismo y desear solamente abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo?

'-No me importa que seas un hombre lobo... ¿dejarías de quererme por ser un Malfoy?- Draco se acercó un poco más, sin mirarlo, mirando sus zapatos negros, deslucidos.

'-Es distinto- Remus también bajó la vista

'-Para mi es igual... y con respecto a lo de que eres mi profesor

'-Es una relación ilegal- ¿cómo convencerlo¿Cómo convencerse a sí mismo?

'-Y también te dirán antinatural, anormal y escandalosa. ¿Si fuese Black tú...?

'-Pero no eres Sirius! –lo cortó, dolido. ¿Por qué siempre volvían a lo mismo¿Por qué todo comenzaba y terminaba siempre en Sirius?

'-¿Y ese es el problema, verdad¿Qué no soy él?- había dado en el punto. Y dolía saberlo.

Más silencio. Ojos vidriosos. La voz de Draco no estaba cargada de reproche, pero sí de dolor. Eso era. Él no era Sirius Black y eso era lo único que le importaba al licántropo. El labio inferior de Remus tembló. Se sentía tan débil y estúpido e insignificante. ¿Cómo saber si lo que hacía estaba bien¿Si era lo correcto¿Quién podía saber que era lo correcto? Se sentía perdido... y la angustia de pensar que estaba actuando mal... y no saber si aquello era real o escrúpulos... y amar a Sirius y querer a Draco, y finalmente saber que no se puede tener a Sirius... y que no podría evitar herir a Draco... y el dolor... y el odio a sí mismo

'-No puedo evitarlo...- confesó al fin

'-Yo te amo- Draco tomó sus manos con suavidad. No supo en que momento se acercó tanto, solo que ahora tenía sus manos entre las suyas

'-No puedo cambiar lo que siento...

'-Puedo hacer que lo hagas... dame tiempo y...- era esa dulce ingenuidad que nadie hubiese podido adivinar que un Malfoy tenía, pero... ¿por qué Sirius no podía amarlo así?

'-Por Dios! No lo entiendes... no sé si puedo amarte... y no quiero herirte... ¿y si no logro corresponderte? No quiero herirte! Eres más importante para mi de lo que crees- intentó soltarse, pero las manos se cerraron en sus muñecas

'-¡Soy yo quien aceptó las consecuencias!- firmeza, decisión... no lo había soltado... no había dejado que se fuera... Draco no era Sirius... Sirius jamás sería Draco...ni jamás tendría esa dulce entrega con él... del mismo modo que jamás podría Draco tener la amorosa y a la vez posesiva actitud para con él.

'-Pero soy yo quien permitió que esto siguiera... y tengo miedo de...- se estremeció- tengo miedo, Draco.

'-Déjame amarte...

Remus lo miró fijamente, temblando. Las mismas palabras dichas por Sirius, los mismos ojos plateados, más calculadores pero igual de amorosos como en otro tiempo habían sido los del animago. Dios... iba a perder la razón... el mar de sentimientos en su corazón iba a explotar... ¿cómo controlarse¿cómo ordenarlos¿cómo... vivir?

'-No puedo. No puedes amarme... y soy un idiota por haber permitido que llegásemos a este punto. No está bien, no es correcto... no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos- intentaba convencerse. Lo quería, no de ese modo, pero quería creer que eso podía cambiar.

'-Deja que yo decida eso por mi parte. A mi sí me hace bien estar a tu lado

'-Tu mereces a alguien que pueda amarte plenamente... y creo que esa persona no soy yo.

'-Deja que yo decida eso

'-Draco, si te estoy diciendo esto es porque es cierto

'-Déjame elegir yo. Tú me necesitas... no me amas, pero me necesitas... y yo también.

Remus acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Draco. Quizás era egoísta... pero lo necesitaba tanto, lo hacía sentir, aunque fuese unos minutos, que el vacío que Sirius había dejado no era tan grande... pero sabía que ese chico que ojos plateados jamás podría llenar ese hueco que el animago había dejado en su corazón.

'-¿Y si no puedo corresponderte, Draco?

'-...lo habré intentado al menos

No podía creer que ese chico dulce y seguro de si mismo fuese hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Tan iguales y tan distintos que lo confundían. Padre e hijo lograban hacerlo como nunca nadie lo había logrado, solo Sirius lo había conquistado, pero ellos... Lucius en su juventud... Draco ahora... pero lo del padre jamás había sido ni una sombra de lo que sentía por el hijo. Que no se corrompa jamás, fueron los pensamientos del licántropo mientras se acercaba al rubio aristócrata, que no se pierda como su padre... que nunca abandone esa ingenuidad... que no conozca el mal como Lucius lo conoce... que no sea como él...

'-Eres distinto a él, Draco... no permitas que te hagan creer lo contrario.

'-¿A quien?- los ojos plateados lo miraron sin comprender, sin embargo...

El beso lo volvió a embargar de esa extraña y placentera calidez. Un beso dulce, que no pretendía hacerle creer que había amor, pero sí trasmitirle más cariño y ternura de la que nunca nadie le había demostrado.

6.

'-¿Padfoot?-preguntó Prongs desde la cama aquella tarde al ver entrar al animago en la habitación luego de haber ido a dejar a Harry.

Estaba pálido y tenía la muñeca herida vendada, además, otra venda alrededor de la frente. Sin anteojos, con los ojos chocolates brillantes, aire frágil y con el cabello desordenado, ofrecía una imagen sumamente cómica y hasta cierto punto, adorable.

'-¿Qué?-preguntó el animago con una enorme bolsa en la mano.

'-Eh¿Qué es eso, Padfoot?

'-Dulces de Honeydukes? - Te traje ranas de chocolate, granjeas de todos los sabores, unos diablillos picantes...- y comenzó a sacar de la bolsa todo lo que a su vez iba nombrando

'-Wooo, eres mi héroe! -

'-Lo sé

'-Es un modo de decir ¬¬

'-¿Eso quiere decir que no? TT.TT

'-No hay quien pueda contigo u.u

'-Acéptalo, Jamsie. oA todo esto, que me decías?

'-Ah, eso...- se puso más serio y lo miró- Sirius, yo...

'-O.O

'-Bueno... no sé muy bien como abordar el asunto, pero... lo cierto es que yo...

'-Si es una declaración, bambi... tu sabes que yo amo a mi lobito, verdad? O.O

'-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA/

'-Ah! No me grites que tu empezaste XP

'-Te hablo en serio

'-Está bien, está bien... escucho

James miró sospechosamente al otro animago, pero al ver que él otro se había sentado derechamente a los pies de la cama y en actitud seria, tomó aire antes de hablar.

'-Mira Sirius... se nota que no has podido solucionar tu problema con Moony y- a eso, el rostro de Sirius se oscureció- quería saber si te puedo ayudar en algo... ¿quieres que hable con él¿O quizás Lily¿o simplemente prefieres que no vuelva a tocar el tema?

Sirius suspiró profundamente antes de mirarlo, con tristeza. No supo en que momento comenzó a relatarle a su mejor amigo todo lo que había sucedido: los reclamos llenos de dolor del licántropo, su propio dolor al darse cuenta que no podía objetar aquellos mismos reclamos, el que le hubiese pedido libertad... lo que sintió cuando lo vio irse con Lucius, lo que pasó en la sala de espera... todo, sin omitir detalles y tratando de contar las cosas sin visiones subjetivas. James escuchaba y esperaba, con paciencia. Sólo cuando hubo finalizado se permitió acomodarse en la cama y mirarlo fijamente otra vez, sin pronunciar palabra aún.

'-¿Qué dices¿Qué debo hacer?

'-Es una situación complicada

'-Lo sé

'-Pero tienes la ventaja de que Moony te ama. Siempre te ha amado y no te dejará de amar tan fácilmente... sin embargo...- James se cruzó de brazos y Sirius espero, tembloroso- no se puede culpar enteramente a Moony por lo que está pasando- Padfoot ahogó un gemido y bajó la mirada

'-No me reclames tu también. Sé que soy un idiota, pero necesito que me ayudes, Prongs. Tú y Lily nunca se pelean y...

'-Espera¿Quién dijo que yo no me peleo con Lily? Claro que tengo mis desacuerdos con Lily, pero intentamos que no pasen de eso. Nadie dijo que fuese fácil estar casado, Padfoot, y créeme que con un hijo es menos sencillo aún... por lo menos tú no has tenido que soportar a Moony embarazado. Eso, amigo, te lo digo, es lo peor- se llevó la mano a la cabeza- Lo cierto es que aquí tenemos un problema bastante grave... y tenemos que solucionarlo... aunque no estoy completamente seguro de como

'-¿O sea, me quedo en las mismas?

'-Desagradecido... ¬¬

'-Pero tú dijiste...

'-Cállate y déjame pensar... ¿un plan de reconquista?

'-Había pensado en eso... pero él ni me mira TT.TT

'-Créeme que lo hace- rió James- otra cosa es que lo disimule. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el Colegio? Él siempre te echaba miraditas, claro que tú ni cuenta te dabas porque tenías una barrera de lindas chicas estúpidas a tu alrededor.

'-¿Crees entonces que si...?

'-Claro! Pero mira... lo único cierto aquí es que ahora te toca a ti jugártela por su relación, los esfuerzos tendrán que correr por tu parte. ¿Por qué no lo reconquistas como lo hiciste en el Colegio?

'-¿Por qué antes éramos amigos y ahora se aleja de mi en cuanto me ve?

'-Es un buen punto

'-Además, como sabe que ando tras él me evade TT.TT, aunque sé que se muere por volver conmigo. Se hace al duro... pero me lo tengo bien merecido por idiota u.u, sin embargo, él volverá a mis brazos cueste lo que me cueste.

'-O-O

'-¿Qué? ¬¬- cara de circunstancias

'-Nada, es que me parece genial, perrito o

'-Gracias Bambi. ¿Así que me ayudas?

'-Con todo gusto. Estoy harto de sus discusiones tontas así que lo que más deseo es que vuelvan a ser los mismos canes de siempre y se sigan lamiendo, pero no en mi presencia.

'-O.Ô

'- D

'-Emmmmm...bueno... oye¿Y si le saco celos a Moony?

'-¿Sacarle celos? O.O pero si él te los está sacando a ti.

'- XO

'-Perdona, decías?

'-Voy a comenzar a salir con Eloisa, es la solución.

'-O.o ESTÁS LOCO!

'-Remus se sentirá celoso, y volverá conmigo

'-O Remus pensará que realmente quieres a la Ravenclaw y se refugiará más en Draco

'-No digas refugiar... no me gusta la imagen que se me viene a la mente ¬¬

'-¿Tu crees que ese chiquillo no ha a aprovechar cada ocasión para ponerse cariñoso con Remus?

'-O.O Con-mi-Moony?

'-Son novios, idiota.- y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza- ¿qué hacen los novios?

'-O/O

'-¿EN QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO? O.o

'-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MALFOY LE META MANO A MI LOBITO! TT.TT

'-NO SEAS PERVERTIDO! NO ME REFERÍA A ESO/

'-Ah, no? Entonces? ¬¬

'-Me refiero a tomarle de la mano, intentar besarlo, quizás acariciarlo un poco... recuerda que recién están saliendo

'-Mmmmmmm pero es la opción que tengo. Mira... te explico. Comienzo a salir con Eloisa, pero dejándole bien en claro a Moony que en el momento en el que él se decida a volver conmigo, dejo a la chica. Que note que tiene poder sobre mi... pero que también vea que no me voy a quedar solo si no piensa volver.

'-Cosa que es mentira porque mientras no lo consigas no te vas a quedar tranquilo y yo te seguiré viendo saltar y gruñir y tratar de asesinar al pobre sujeto de turno

'-Me estás buscando, Prongs... ¿no quieres sufrir una recaída, verdad?

'-Emmmm... jeje entonces...¿Lo vas a presionar?

'-Solo un poco... voy a reconquistarlo.

'-U.U

'-¿Por qué esa cara?

'-Estás loco... ¿por qué mejor no lo reconquistas sin meter a la chica en esto?

'-Mmmmmmmmm... ¿sería feo que lo hiciera, verdad?

'-No estaría bien que jugaras con ella

'-Sí... tienes razón

'-¡Yo siempre tengo razón, perrito!

'-Como se nota que ya estás mejor u.u

'-Entonces te pones en plan de conquista sin meter a la chica

'-La niña me persigue

'-Dile que no estás interesado

'-Es que soy irresistible

'-û.u

'-¿Qué?

'-Nada...

'-¿Oye... y cuando puedes salir que aquí?

'-No sé u.u

'-Cuando salgas celebraremos con una gran broma a Snivellus o

'-WIIIIIIIIIIIII, te había dicho que eres mi héroe, perrito? -

'-Algunas veces...- sonrió sobrado.

'-¿Me extrañaste, Paddy? -

'-Emmmmmm... u.û

'-Vamos, admítelo o

'-En realidad sí

'-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

'-Estás loco, Bambi

'-Gracias

'- u.u

'-Ouch!- James se llevó la mano al pecho de improviso

'-¿Qué pasó?- Sirius se paró de un salto, asustado

'-Mi cicatriz... dolió- James se frotó el pecho, mirando a Sirius, fijamente

7.

'-Tienes que decirles, Harry- la chica se quitó un mechón de cabello castaño con apuro, pues casi corría para dar alcance a uno de sus mejores amigos, quien andaba a grandes zancadas, intentando dejarla atrás junto con sus palabras, mientras se dirigía a doble clases de Herbología

'-No, no quiero que piensen que soy un quejica. Además, ellos ya deben estar enterados. Tienen la misma cicatriz que yo.- caminaba más rápido y desganado. Sólo Ron con sus grandes zancadas, gran grandes como las propias podía pretender ir a s mismo paso. La mueca que adornaba la cara del niño-que-vivió era la de más profundo desagrado.

'-Puede que tu contacto con Quien-Tu-Sabes esté más desarrollado que el de ellos y entonces estaríamos cometiendo un terrible error- intentó Mione otra vez, esquivando a un grupo de alumnos de cuarto mientras caminaba-corría por los pasillos.

'-¡He dicho que no y es no!- la respuesta cortante y brusca sobresaltó a unos alumnos que justo se cruzaban con ellos y los miraron de mal modo.

'-¡Ron, dile algo!- intentó entonces la chica, mirando al pelirrojo

'-¿Yo?- la miró sorprendido

'-Sí, tú!- parecía un pequeño gatito furioso. Con su cabello enmarañado, sus ojos brillantes, los puños apretados a la altura del pecho, apretando a su vez varias carpetas

'-Pues... Mione tiene razón

La chica bufó

'-Gracias por tu ayuda, Ron.

'-De nada /

'-u.u

'-Miren, dejen de preocuparse tanto. Los tres sabemos que tanto mis padres como Remus están sobre aviso por sus propias cicatrices y...

'-¡Es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte...!

'-¡Deja de fastidiarme!

Mione se detuvo, y tanto Harry como Ron lo hicieron también en cuanto notaron que la chica lo había hecho. Incredulidad en la mirada de Ron... dolor en la de Mione... Sus palabras habían dolido... dolido tanto... ¿así que consideraba su preocupación un fastidio¿ella era un fastidio para él¡¡¿ACASO NO SE DABA CUENTA QUE SU ÚNICO ERROR ERA QUERERLO DEMASIADO!

Lo miró, con ojos llorosos... con un dolor que no se podía describir en el pecho... y tomó aire al tiempo que las primeras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

'-¡Está bien si te parece que fastidio¡SÓLO ME PREOCUPO POR TI, IDIOTA!

Y se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Ron se quedó mirando a la muchacha correr... y dio dos pasos en su dirección, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se volteó a ver a Harry, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto... pero intentó que el otro no lo notase

'-¿Qué le pasa a Mione?-preguntó Harry al fin.

'-Que sé yo. Soy yo quien siempre se pelea con ella, tú el que hace de pacificador, tú eres el que debería saber

'-¿Yo¿Por qué yo?-el pelinegro se puso a la defensiva.

'-No sé...

'-No entiendo a las mujeres

'-Yo tampoco. –pero sentía cierta molestia al pensar que Mione podía estar enfadada con él también- Déjala, ya se le pasará.

'-¡Ouch!- Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz nuevamente, de improviso

'-¿Qué?

'-Nada

'-¿Otras punzada?

'-¿Te vas a poner como Mione?- gruñó Harry

'-Quizás tenga razón- aventuró el pelirrojo

'-¡Oh, por Dios, no me vengas ahora tú con eso!- se había levantado de mal humor, eso era definitivo.

'-¿Y que quieres?

'-¿Qué no sigas con el temita?

'-Por lo menos podrías decirle a Sirius, así de pasadita, como quien no quiere la cosa

'-Mmmmmmmmmm

'-¿Y?

'-Está bien... puede ser... quizás hasta me lleve a ver a mi padre.

'-Es una buena idea, no?

'-Genial

'-Así son mis ideas

'-Me recuerdas a alguien ¬¬

'- o

8.

'-Es alegría... expectación...-los ojos cafés estaban serios y había cierta tristeza en su brillo. Algo en él recordaba a un niño adorable, y al mismo tiempo a un hombre.

'-Espera algo... –la pelirroja tomó con suavidad la mano de su esposo y miró a Sirius

'-Y tortura, y eso lo alegra- a las nuevas palabras de James, Sirius miró sus ojos cafés para luego observar la tristeza en los verdes de Lily.

'-¿Cómo alguien puede enloquecer a tal manera¿Qué puede hacer perder a una persona la razón así?

'-La ambición, Lily... la ambición- Sirius se dejó caer en una silla frente la cama de su mejor amigo

'-¿Pero que es lo que quiere¿lo que busca¿Acaso crees que haya encontrado el Ojo?- apretó la mano de James, nerviosa

'-No es eso... es... otra cosa... algo que quiere destruir... ¿Sirius?

'-Dime

'-¿Dónde está Moony¿Y Harry? Ellos también debieron sentirlo

'-Iré por ellos si te parece

'-Puede que estén en clases-dijo Lily

'-¿Hay alguna imagen que hayan visto con mayor claridad?- preguntó entonces Black

'-Vi... una casa oscura... –James hacía memoria, pero por su cara de concentración se adivinaba que sus visones eran poco claras y que solo captaba pequeñas cosas - a Bellatrix y a Malfoy arrodillados frente mi...

'-Nosotros lo vemos desde la posición de Voldemort- aclaró la pelirroja, mirando a Sirius que parecía un tanto confundido.

'-¿A Malfoy y a mi prima?

'-Le estaban diciendo algo a Voldy... Malfoy hablaba de algo...algo que tenía relación con algo que sucederá poco antes de la siguiente luna llena

'-Falta poco más de una semana para luna llena- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, alterado

'-Un ataque... y que ahí conseguirían la sangre que necesitaban... porque ya tenían los demás ingredientes... mi sangre había ayudado a la preparación- la voz de James sonó extraña, y de pronto calló, como si no entendiese algo de lo que había visto- ¿Lily¿Recuerdas algo más?

'-No... sólo que hablaba de híbridos...

'-Sí... yo igual, pero no sé a que se refería... ¡Sirius... Harry tiene que haberlo visto mejor... o quizás Remus...!- había algo en los ojos avellanas de James que le hizo comprender al otro animago que había algo importante

'-Harry está más avanzado que nosotros en Oclumancia y se supone que verá esas visiones menos que nosotros, amor- Lily lo miró fijamente

'-Pero es importante... lo sé, lo presiento.

'-¿Qué es lo importante?

'-Saber de que hablaban... preparan un ataque... y la mención de híbridos... no sé... no sé, quizás están hablando de gigantes... de... Dios! Se aproxima algo grande...

'-Hablas como Trelawney. Me das miedo! T.T

'-O-O no puedes tomarte en serio nada?... .

'-Perdona, no pude evitarlo XD

'-Lo más acertado es comunicárselo de inmediato al profesor Dumbledore u.u- interrumpió Lily – y hablar con Rem y Harry. Sirius, tú habla con Remus, yo lo haré con Harry.

'-Sí!

'-Me parece bien –James sonrió y besó la mano de la pelirroja, aunque se sentía intranquilo.

A la hora Remus, Sirius, Peter, Harry y Dumbledore estaban reunidos en la sala contigua en la que descansaba James. Dumbledore necesitaba hablar con el mago de gafas, pero no quería agotarlo innecesariamente, así que había aprovechado a reunir a los demás ahí, sabiendo de antemano que podían utilizar la oportunidad para ver a su amigo convaleciente, o en el caso de Harry... a su padre

'-Es cierto... también escuche que querían la sangre de híbridos- Harry corrobó las propias palabras de su padre frente Dumbledore- La sangre que es el último ingrediente para una poderosa poción... y un ataque antes de luna llena.

'-Entonces...- Dumbledore acarició suavemente el plumaje de su fénix que dormitaba en su brazo, pues había sido él quien había trasladado al anciano director. Dumbledore observó al más joven, sin apartar la mirada... luego la desvió hacia Sirius, Remus y Peter- ¿qué opinan ustedes de esos híbridos?

'-Pienso que intenta convocar a un ejército de criaturas, aunque entonces sería extraño que hablasen de sangre- de apresuró a decir Sirius- El Ministerio ha realizado ciertos sondeos y un grupo numeroso de gigantes se desplazan desde el norte, pero un híbrido sería en ese caso un semi-gigante y no un gigante, de modo que caerían estos fuera de sospecha y en ese caso tenemos que tener cuidado porque Hagrid mismo podría estar en peligro... Moody cree que podríamos estar hablando de vampiros. Híbridos en el sentido de que están muertos y a la vez vivos.

'-Habíamos pensado también- dijo Peter con timidez- que de igual modo podríamos estar hablando de licántropos o de animagos. Sangre humana y sangre animal... híbridos... pero lo de los licántropos lo descartamos porque son muy escasos y están demasiado difuminados además de todo el trabajo que les significaría rastrearlos a todos... lo mismo pensamos de los animagos...

'-Y sin embargo...- Remus tomó la palabra esta vez- pensamos en los magos de origen muggle, son híbridos para Voldemort... y si lo que pretende es un ataque quizás sus verdaderas intenciones esconden una masacre... de esa manera podría conseguir la sangre de al parecer está buscando.

'-Me temo que es una excelente teoría, chicos... magos de origen muggle... lograrían desatar el caos.

'-James ya está bastante mejor y saldrá del Hospital en uno o dos días. Nos pondremos entonces de inmediato a hacer las averiguaciones necesarias y la manera de evitar lo que sea que Voldemort esté tramando.

'-No hay tiempo que perder... ahora, Sirius y Remus, por favor, les voy a rogar que sigan en busca del Ojo. He estado examinando el Ankh y sin el Ojo es una pieza de enorme valor histórico, pero nada más. No posee más poder del que ya hablamos, el de canalizar el del Ojo.

'-Sí.

'-¿Remus? Te agradecería que fueses al Colegio ahora. No quisiera dejarlo desprotegido tanto tiempo, sin alguien capaz... Minerva está fuera al igual que Severus. Confío en tu magia y criterio

'-Por supuesto profesor- el lupino asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de marcharse

'-Y Harry¿por qué no vas a ver a tu padre? James se alegrará

Harry no era tonto. Dumbledore tenía algo importante que decirle a Sirius y a Peter y lo necesitaba fuera. Haber despedido a Remus con tanta rapidez había pasado desapercibido, pero ahora despedirlo también e él ya sonaba demasiado extraño. De todas maneras, luego le preguntaría a su padrino, ahora aprovecharía a estar un rato con sus padres

'-Sí, profesor

Solo una vez que el muchacho hubo desaparecido tal como el licántropo, Dumbledore habló:

'-Sirius... Peter... no sé si tengan alguna leve sospecha, pero...

'-¿Teme por alguno de la Orden?-preguntó el más gordito, con astucia

'-Así es Peter... Lucius... me hizo una confidencia... él teme que ataquen a la Orden directamente- se guardó el nombre Remus, porque era una confidencia que le había hecho el aristócrata y no la revelaría- pero... dadas las circunstancias y... sumado el hecho de que en la misma Orden están todos los casos que acabamos de mencionar como posibles 'híbridos'...además, hay un hecho muy concreto y que no he dejado de notar... ustedes mencionan a híbridos... pero... antes de hablar con ustedes Lily, quien es la que mejor pudo captar las imágenes porque es la menos avanzada en Oclumancia, me habló de un híbrido... y no de un grupo...

'-Sería entonces sólo un sujeto, y no un grupo? –Peter miró al profesor, levemente inquieto- ¿Y pretenden atacar directamente a la Orden, según Malfoy?... no hay que ser un genio para hacer las conexiones

'-Claro que no- Sirius suspiró y se cruzó de brazos antes de mirar al director- James, Peter y yo somos animagos, Lily es de origen muggle, Remus es un licántropo... Hagrid un semi-gigante... o nos piensan atacan a nosotros...o no sé que pesar

'-Exacto... y, sin embargo... hay otros animagos... Minerva por ejemplo... de origen muggles también... pero semi- gigantes y licántropos... me refiero a que ¿por qué atacar directamente a la Orden¿por qué arriesgarse?

Sirius miró al anciano director como si de pronto hubiese tenido una idea. Sus ojos brillaron antes de posarse en los ocultos tras las gafas de media luna... había inquietud.

'-Tiene miedo por nosotros... o por Remus...?-la inteligencia en los ojos de Black le trajo una grata sorpresa como siempre que hacía ese tipo de comentario que demostraba porque había sido uno de los alumnos más brillantes del Colegio

'-Remus es el único licántropo en Inglaterra- los ojos celestes se enfrentaron a los plateados, y Sirius se mordió los labios.

Los pasos apresurados y la voz agitada de una mujer haciéndose camino hacia donde ellos se encontraban, hicieron que los cinco se voltearan a ver entrar a Minerva McGonagall, alterada y con su siempre apretado moño, desordenado

'-¡Albus¡Albus!

'-Minerva, que...?- el anciano se deslizó rápidamente en dirección a la mujer

'-Los mortífagos de Azkaban... han escapado. Algunos miembros de la Orden han acudido, pero...

'-¿QUÉ?- los dos animago la miraron, incrédulos

'-Los dementores se han revelado y han huido...

'-Debemos ir de inmediato a...- dijo Sirius con su habitual brío

'-Es vano... –La profesora se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó un profundo suspiro de aire- Azkaban a sido destruido. Hestia a muerto... Billy Weasley está en San Mungo igual que Tonks.

9.

'-¿Mione?- la voz de Ron le hizo sobresaltarse, hecha un ovillo en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

Todos estaban en clases, pero ella estaba ahí... y también él. ¿Por qué¿Acaso la había seguido? Se secó las lágrimas con rapidez, avergonzada de su estupidez, y miró a su amigo por sobre el respaldo del sofá

'-¿Qué te pasa, Mione?

'-Nada... -dijo al fin, volviéndose a observar las llamas de fuego

'-¿Por qué tuviste esa reacción con Harry?

'-Porque es un idiota. Siempre quiere hacerlo que se le da la gana y... ¿por qué no ve que está poniendo todo en peligro por hacerse el que lo puede todo y...¿qué él mismo se pone en peligro?

'-Pero ese no es motivo suficiente para que te hayas comportado así- el pelirrojo se sentó junto a la chica, y también miró el fuego- por lo menos no te pondrías así sólo ante la posibilidad.

'-¿A ti te parece?- lo miró con sorna- pero... ¿Ron?- cambió su tono y lo miró, esperanzada- ¿acaso soy una molestia para ustedes?

'-¿Qué¿Pero que estás diciendo, por Dios, Mione?- Ron la miró, asombrado

'-Algunas veces siento que yo...- bajó la vista

'-Estás loca... nosotros no seríamos los mismos sin ti

'-Siento que estorbo

'-Que estupidez... ¿cómo siquiera puedes pensar en ello? Tú eres... tu eres especial...- y se sonrojó tontamente ante eso, igual que la chica, que lo miró, sin entender

'-¿Crees que soy especial¿verdaderamente?

'-Claro! Tienes las mejores notas de todo el Colegio, eres simpática, de ves en cuando te da por romper las reglas y eres mucho más simpática y... eres una gran amiga... además de...- se aclaró la garganta- que eres... muy linda.

Su cara era un tomate, igual que la de Ron, y ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro.

'-¿Mione?

'-Dime.

'-Tú... –tomó aire, pero no la miró, demasiado avergonzado- me gustas mucho.

10.

Aquella tarde luego de haber llegado al Colegio tal como Dumbledore se lo había pedido, Remus se había puesto en sus clases de inmediato. No podía olvidar su obligación como profesor... sin embargo, eso lo le impedía perderse en sus propios pensamientos por largos minutos... pensamientos sobre James, sobre Sirius... sobre tantas cosas que no notó como Draco sellaba la puerta del aula con su varita en cuanto salió el último de los alumnos y se quedaron a solas. Remus estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas, y al parecer no había notado que había quedado solo con su novio...

Draco le sonrió insinuante en cuanto Remus se volteó hacia la salida. Erguido, elegante, hermoso e imponente... era un Malfoy después de todo, y aunque poseía una dulzura de la que Lucius carecía, no por ello carecía del atractivo o de ese aire de superioridad que todo Malfoy tenía.

'-¿Ya te vas?-sonrisa Malfoy patentada, que no dejaba de tener un aire Black.

'-Hay clases, Draco-sonrió levemente el licántropo

'-Sí, bueno... ¿pero no vas a darme nada?- y se acercó a él con mirada seductora y sonrisa confiada- Somos novios...

El licántropo se acercó avergonzado al muchacho y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él. Draco si no era de su mismo tamaño, solo era unos centímetros más alto...

'-¿Te da vergüenza?-preguntó el rubio, con burla

'-No...-pero la vista gacha y sus mejillas rojas lo delataban, más al rubio no le importaba. Ahora que lo tenía a su lado, solo tenía que enamorarlo.

'-Entonces...-con un movimiento suave, pero firme tomó el mentón del licántropo y lo obligó a levantar la mirada para besarlo.

Remus cerró los ojos. Aquello era inevitable. Lo ansiaba y al mismo tiempo no. Ansiaba olvidar... era estúpido seguir torturándose por el amor de Sirius, un amor que parecía solo lo hacía llorar...sin embargo ansiaba a Sirius...estar a su lado, volver a empezar, pasar el resto de sus días juntos... pero la vida le había enseñado que no siempre todos los cuentos tienen finales felices. ¿Por qué no estar con quien realmente estaba dispuesto a amarlo pese a todo¿Por qué no elegir el amor tranquilo de Draco que no lo enloquecía pero le producía una dulce y agradable sensación, y no el amor apasionado de Sirius que lo hacía sentir vivo, que era todo lo que deseaba, pero que lo lastimaba irremediablemente? Quería estar con Sirius... pero era Draco quien lo estaba abrazando... y no podía dejar de pensar que eso estaba mal... le estaba haciendo mal al chico... y lo quería, verdaderamente lo adoraba...

Se estremeció visiblemente cuando sintió los labios de su alumno acariciando los propios, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando la lengua húmeda de su ahora novio, comenzó a lamerle los labios, intentando hacerse camino hacia el interior de su boca.

Esto no está bien, no está bien... no son sus labios los que deseo... no son sus manos...

'-D-draco...-intentó apartar el rostro, pero el joven le sostuvo con fuerza por la mandíbula y aprovechó a meter la lengua en la dulce boca.

'-Déjamelo a mi...-sonrió mientras profundizaba el beso. No era un experto, pero con un poco de tiempo lo haría más que bien.

Draco no era ni tan celoso como Sirius, aún antes de ser llevado a Azkaban, y estaba más entregado a esa relación, ponía mucho más de sí para que las cosas funcionaran de lo que Sirius había echo cuando más lo necesitaba... y sin embargo... no lograba sentir esa seguridad que le trasmitía el animago cuando lo abraza, ni a su lado encontraba tanta paz como cuando se sentaba al lado de quien fuese su único amor por años... tampoco sentía esa pasión, ese deseo que solo Sirius despertaba en él, ni se sentía tan unido, ni esa necesidad por verlo...aún que lo intentaba... Sirius seguía teniendo su corazón.

Pero lo cierto es que quería demasiado a Draco para herirlo, y al mismo tiempo era la única persona capaz de quitarle a Sirius de la cabeza y del corazón. Si había alguien en el mundo capaz de hacerlo, ese era Draco. Sólo a su lado sentía algo similar a lo que sentía por el animago. No era tan intenso, ni tan violento, ni tan arrebatador, ni siquiera tan dulce... pero era lo más cercano. Y si podía enamorarse de alguien además de Sirius... Draco era esa persona. Su carácter era atractivo, rudo, pero suave... violento, pero amoroso... dedicado, pero libre... y había visto también una dulzura que nadie había notado ¿Acaso era sólo para con él?

El licántropo se dejó llevar de momento. Draco había soltado el violento agarre y ahora le acariciaba el rostro, mientras que con el otro brazo lo abrazaba protectoramente. Estaba disfrutando ese beso, suave, posesivo... amoroso, pero reclamante... sin embargo, se vio en la necesidad de detener la caricia, cuando el rubio muchacho deslizó las manos hacia su cadera con claras intenciones de seguir explorando le territorio, e intentó juntar sus caderas.

'-Para...Draco, para-se separó de él con cierta dificultad, pero el otro no lo dejó alejarse por completo

'-¿Por qué?-tanto la voz como la mirada delataron su incomodidad ante la interrupción-¿No te gustó?

'-No es eso...

'-Pensabas en Black, no?- molestia. Su voz destilaba molestia y desprecio por le dueño del nombre

'-Draco...

'-Está bien, no pretendo engañarme...

'-Draco! –Remus lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera poniendo palabras en su boca, en lo cual Draco parecía haberse ensañado- No pensaba en Sirius... –no sabía si aquello era una mentira o no, porque efectivamente estaba disfrutando del beso, pero también había pensado en el animago- en realidad, son tus manos... –y su cadera que insiste en pegarse a la mía, pensó abochornado.

'-¿Qué pasa con ellas?-ceño fruncido y no había quitado las manos de su cintura. No lo dejaba despegarse un centímetro más de su cuerpo

El profesor se coloreó sin saber muy bien como explicarlo, le avergonzaba la situación, en especial al notar que Draco sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, porque lo había comenzado a sujetar con más fuerza y a intentar atraerlo hacia él y sentía la evidente excitación de su alumno ejerciendo una suave presión sobre su muslo

'-No deberías...-comenzó con dificultad

'-¿No quieres que te toque¿Es eso?-había molestia e enojo en su voz.

'-Es que...

'-Somos novios- aquello era una afirmación, que conllevaba con ella una actitud demandante. Exigía cosas que no podía darle... no aún... no hasta que lo amara al menos.

'-Lo sé-se apresuró a contestar

'-Puedo tocarte- ahí estaba. Draco quería entrar en terreno complicado de inmediato. Bueno, pensó el licántropo, es muy joven aún y las hormonas funcionan de una forma increíble a esa edad. Sirius y yo... no, no debo pensar en él. Ahora estoy con Draco.

'-Aún no estoy listo- se sonrojó ante esa confesión. No estaba listo para entregarse a nadie más... no aún. Necesitaba tiempo... necesitaba olvidar al animago. Jamás se entregaría a otra persona mientras amase a Sirius y eso era algo que tenía muy presente en la mente y en el corazón.

'-¿Listo? –hubo una huella de burla que hizo al licántropo sentirse profundamente humillado. La forma de decirlo y la actitud altanera y burlesca, hicieron que se pusiera aún más rojo- Tu no eres virgen. ¿Para que deberías estar listo?

'-Draco...- lo miró con las mejillas encendidas, pero con la mirada firme- Yo no soy tu juguete

'-¿Pero si eres el juguete de Black, no?

Era la primera vez que alguien levantaba la mano en su contra. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a golpearlo. Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla en la que Remus había impactado su mano. Estaba roja y le dolía si bien no tanto físicamente, sí de otra forma, mucho más profunda, le dolía que hubiese sido Remus el que lo hubiese golpeado. Remus se veía pequeño e indefenso, humillado, pero majestuoso.

'-No me vuelvas a hablar así.

'-¿Y como quieres que te hable?-no había querido hablar así, pero su orgullo no le permitía quedarse callado ante esa insolencia. Nadie lo había golpeado en su vida y jamás pensó que nadie lo hiciera, mucho menos el licántropo –No quieres que te toque, pero seguro que si fuese Black dejarías que te manoseara entero- había lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos plateados

'-No me faltes el respeto, Draco. Pensé que eras distinto a su padre- Remus lo miró con lástima y con tristeza, pero más que nada, con... miedo, y eso si que llamó la atención del rubio aristócrata-Pero eres igual.

'-Mi padre es un gran hombre y estoy orgulloso de ser como él.

Remus sonrió levemente y se apartó definitivamente del rubio, con la mirada gacha, sin violencia, más bien con suavidad.

'-Entonces estamos mal, Draco- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su maletín y disponerse a marchar- Cuando acepté ser tu novio, te acepté a ti... no a una imitación de Lucius.

'-Pero es mi padre, y deberías respetarlo- miró los ojos dorados que tenían una huella de dolor y temor que había visto antes.

'-¿Respetarlo? Cuando el comience a respetar a la gente quizá yo empiece a respetarlo- y se dispuso a ir, pasando por su lado, con maletín en mano y la mirada erguida.

'-¡Espera!-lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo tiró hacia él.

'-Para, Draco...

'-¡Esto no está acabado!

'-Para mi sí. Bonita forma de amarme, ni siquiera me respetas- Remus lo abordó directamente- ¿Esa es tu forma de amarme¿Crees que no sé lo que quieres¡También tuve tu edad!

'-Yo no quería que...-Draco bajó la vista avergonzado.

'-¿Qué era lo que no querías¿Llevarme a la cama?-la mirada dorada era de firmeza pese a que sus mejillas pálidas estaban dulcemente teñidas de rojo

'-Yo... bueno...-nunca en su vida alguien le había hablado tan directo, con tanta sinceridad

'-Yo no soy un juguete- Remus se plantó con fuerza frente a él- No voy a dejar que me humilles, Draco. Te adoro, pero no por eso voy a dejar que me pases a llevar... mucho menos que creas que puedes usarme a tu antojo. Si realmente te intereso, aprenderás a respetarme y esperarme... sino...

Los ojos dorados se reflejaron en los plateados con tanta intensidad que Draco bajó la mirada. Se sentía azorado

'-Perdóname...-comenzó, lentamente, sin saber muy bien como debía disculparse por su error y por no poder controlarse-Te quiero, te amo... perdóname... yo... no quise decir eso. Tampoco pretendía obligarte... pero... no sé lo que me pasó.

'-Está bien... ya no tienes que disculparte.- tomó su maletín para marcharse

No te enfades- el rubio le miró suplicante- soy un tonto- ¿por qué todos esos gestos le recordaban irremediablemente a Sirius?. Remus negó con la cabeza

No me enfado... perdona, creo que me he sentido un poco presionado últimamente- y se dispuso a irse, pero cuando estaba a medio camino, la pregunta escapó de los labios del Slytherin

'-¿Remus?

'-¿Dime?

'-¿Aún lo amas?- silencio. Remus no lo miraba. ¿Por qué insisto en volver sobre la misma pregunta, pensó el rubio. ¿Es que acaso creo que cambiará su respuesta¿Por qué me hago daño yo mismo?- Por favor... sé sincero. Sé en lo que me he metido al pedirte ser mi novio.

'-Aún lo amo

Draco bajó la vista, dolido, pero con comprensión. Es cosa de tiempo, se recordó. Y, sin embargo... ahí estaba la pregunta¿No está ya suficientemente claro de quien quiere se sean los brazos que lo rodeen¿Los labios que lo besen? No son los míos, claro está... no aún.

'-¿Crees que podrías llegar a enamorarte de mi?- preguntó al fin

'-...sí.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola? Alguien me sigue leyendo después de esto? uu Ya, ya, no ha sido el mejor capítulo, pero intentaré compensarlo en el próximo. Jejeje, así que paciencia y guarden los huevos duros para otra ocasión... y créanme que querrán usarlos en un par de capítulos más (desconocía mi propio nivel de maldad O.ô). Ya, díganlo... igual no estuvo taaaaaaaaaan mal. A las encantadas con el pequeño Draco/Remus solo les digo que ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado porque no habrá mucho más... y a las Sirius/Remus, que su paciencia será recompensada D-------. También sé que debo un capítulo extra, así que no me lapiden aún. Y ahora, veamos... ¿qué opinan de esta cosa extraña que sale de mi mente? Sean indulgente con mi adorado lobito y póngase en su lugar (es sumamente comprensible su actitud, aunque no por eso justificable). ¿Qué opinan de mi Draco/Remus¿De Ron? (el chico me sorprendió hasta mi O.O) ¿De Harry¿De Mione¿De Draco?... ¿De Dumby? (me parece que este Dumbledore es por lo menos un poco más movido, o sea, hace algo más que meditar y meditar y no llegar a ninguna conclusión hasta el final, o no? Bueno, eso en general, cualquier cosa en sus reviews, eh?.

Y ahora a contestar los del capítulo anterior

**KaoriKoneko**: Hola! XDDD……O.O me amenazas con tirarme un peluche de Remus si mato a Bambi? Pues… LO MATO ENTONCES! WAUAJAJAJA, todo sea por mi Moony baba. No odias a Eloisa? Que bien, debes ser la única, pobre Ravenclaw, nadie la quiere… pero no sé… creo que jugará algún papel importante de todos modos… está por verse, aún no tengo decidido que hará la rubia. O.O Bueno. como pusiste las cosas que he hecho… el tremendo caos que tengo… me he quedado agotada, creo que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo mala que soy se intenta hacer un harakiri PERO… no me voy a matar aún… no hasta que termine este fic al menos Wuajajaja. ¿Crees que le pasará algo a mi Moony? Me crees capaz de eso? O.O jejeje… pues sí… pero en los próximos, no aún. Mione le gusta Harry… Harry le atrae Draco… Y Ron, dices tú? jajaja, no me he olvidado del pelirrojo, tranquila. Con respecto al review del capi anterior… pues… me alegro mucho de que te gusten los diálogos entre los Merodeadores, intento darle un toque de humor y de cómo realmente creo que ellos son, aunque algunas veces fracase tan tristemente u.u, pero la intención es lo que vale jajaja. ¡Se te partió el corazón cuando Remus se puso a llorar? Te confieso que yo cuando term,iné y releí la parte también me puse a llorar TT.TT y cn la música de My Inmortal por detrás… casi me dio un ataque… pero la idea era que fuese triste, así que la misión estaba cumplida. XD comiendo chocolate con formas de lunita. También eres de Santiago! - Vamos a tener que hablar… dame tu msn, ya? ojitos de Paddy apaleado. Un beso enorme, chiquilla. Muchas gracias por todo, eh? Eres genial.

**LadyDi**: Hi! Así que te gustó ver a Draco y Remus junto? A mi igual - aunque prefiero a perrito y lobito, pero una oportunidad no mata a nadie, no?... creo. jajajaa. Síp sé que me salió un poco cursi la plática entre loS canes, pero mientras sea de la bueno no importa, verdad? espero que sea de esa nada más… es que se me hacía pasita el corazón cuando la escribía T.T. XDD, sip… ahora Harry, Mione y Ron van a comenzar a tener más protagonismo y creo que tus deseos van a ser cumplidos, pero con tiempo… aún queda fic. XD. ¿Que más? Mala onda con el pobre Lucius… el hombre sufre, créeme… está bien que está celoso, es cierto, sino no sería humano el pobre, pero créeme que realmente le preocupa Draco… es lo que más ama en el mundo… incluso más que a… Remus. Vamos, que es su hijo, no? ), pero ya se lo demostrará y Draco aprenderá a querer a su padre con ese carácter tan extraño que tiene (que ni el mismo se entiende, pero bueno…) Un abrazo enorme, que estés bien y gracias!

**Kizna Kazeai**: Hola chiquilla loka! D… Sip, pobre Remus, es tan lindo, tan adorable, tan perfecto, tan deseable, tan apetecible, tan… O.O que te decía? XDDDDD pero Sirius ya arreglará las cosas, lo juro, jejeje. Y cuando le soltó las manos! TT.TT como se atrevió? (que va, si lo escribí yo TT.TT que mala soy). La carita de James que no te la cuente nadie, tendrás que ver su expresión por ti misma… jajajajajajajaja y esa relación tiene futuro, créeme, aunque no he escrito nunca nada de ella y si he leído un fic de ellos ha sido mucho… pero ya me iré pro ese lado algún día… muy lejano, pero bueno. Lucius está celoso, es cierto… pero también preocupado. Lo que no entendiste… pues… TT.TT se hace un harakiri que mala profesora soy! TT.TT se ahoga en llanto y se desangra al mismo tiempo muy pocamente lo hizo… me siento inútil… yo pensé que lo había dejado clarito, pero parece que nada… en realidades una explicación filosófica del porque el Ankh no podría destruirse y que al mismo tiempo vendría a comprobar que no es perfecta y por lo tanto es controlable y manejable, o sea… hay posibilidades de que aún cayendo en manos de Voldy, hubiese salvación… el problema es que no saben cual es. XDDD. Se acabó la lombriz sobrealimentada… pero quien sabe lo que aparezca más adelante… ni yo misma lo sé (me doy miedo O.O). Quiero decirte además, chiquilla loka, que eres genial y me alegro mucho de haberte conocido XDD… y que tienes permiso para fundar ese club… XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, loka. Estas hablando por msn, eh?. Muchos besos.

**Alba:** D Arreglado!. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi. Gracias pro tu tiempo

**Mirels:** Hola! O.O Remus y Sirius serán felices, lo juro… pero hay que arreglar el enredo que hice primero XD. Draco también encontrará su felicidad… Lucius? pues no sé… notados pueden ser felices, no? .. Me alegro que hayas descubierto que quiere hacer Voldy, y es que con tanta pista más claro que el agua, imposible. XD Voldy? jajaja, es que es con cariño XDDDDDDD (malo, malo, malo… T.T quiere hacerle daño a mi lobito) Y síp, a Harry el ATRAE Draco, no le gusta aún, pero a Mione sí le gusta Harry. Lo del review largo? No, que va, me encantan así, te lo agradezco mucho, en serio. Que te tomes el tiempo para dejarlo y dejarlo más extenso, mejor D. Cuídate.

**Rasaaabe:** Hi! Sip, bueno… Remus no está haciendo precisamente lo correcto, peor todos nos equivocamos… además el lobito lo hace sin mala intención, él realmente quiere olvidar a Sirius… y el problema es que al mismo tiempo no quiere… ¿te han pasado esos sentimientos contradictorios? a mi sí… y son horribles TT.TT. ¿Remus? Tiene éxito, es cierto… pero es que es adorable el chiquillo - que se le va a hacer jajaja. Cariños

**Bella Blackvad**: Hi! D Te gustó la conversación? Que bien, pensé que era la única jajaja. Es triste lo que pasa, pero es que algunas veces uno lo pasa muy mal por tonteras… como las que hace Sirius . , pero como te dije, hay felicidad para ellos… ya llegará, ya llegará. XD Que bien que te hayas fijado en lo de James y su enorme amistad, eres la única que me comentó ese diálogo y me alegro, porque para mi fue especial. jajaja, ya, paro de divagar. Que estés bien, y gracias.

**Diabolik**: XDDDDDDDD…. no, no se muere, tranquila mujer. jajaja… Harry y Draco? O.O pues… ahí hay que ver, no?. Muchas gracias, eh? que estés genial. Bye

**Su**: HI! JAJAJA… sí, está la grande… y espero encontrar la forma de solucionarlo XDD. La anécdota del museo… XDDDDDDDD, eres genial, chiquilla… y demás que eran de eso, no? Algunas compañeras andaban por ahí la otra vez… quizás hasta eran ellas.

UN PAQUETE DE CHOCOLATE? se muere de la felicidad jajaja, me alegro que les estés tomando algo de cariño a Drakito… si el niño es bueno… pero tiene sus ideas malas… es un Slytherin, vamos, pero no es malo… y… COMO QUE SE LO QUIERES QUITAR A HARRY? O.O. Sentiste en el alma el dolor del lobito? Pues… que quieres que te diga? Era la idea, y me alegro haberlo logrado, aunque soy mala… pero es necesario TT.TT En fin… XDDD bueno, un beso, chiquilla, cuídate y no te portes mal, eh? XD

**GabyKinomoto:** Hola! Muchas gracias! de verdad! me das ánimos! En que página me dices que publique para recibir tus reviews? - es que no me llegó la página que me pusiste. Que estés bien, eh? Bye

**Tikal-neo**: Hi! XDDD doce, porque en el capítulo primero van el capi 1 y 2… estoy desfasada un capítulo, por eso D. TT.TT soy una pésima profesora… casi nadie entendió mi explicación filosófica, pero bueno… llora echa un ovillo en la esquina, con su peluche de Remusín-pooh abrazado Mione encontrará a su media naranja… Harry… O.O mala! No, Harry no sabrá nada de esa relación hasta después… Harry no aceptará una relación así, esu n chico conservador, pero bueno… mejor lee. jajajaja. Lo de las expresiones del 'wa' jajajajajajaajajaj, loka! pues me alegro mucho que guste, es sumamente importante para mi. Un eso, y cuídate.

**Paula Yemeroly**: XD que linda eres, chiquilla! A decir verdad a mi también me llamó la atención que tu review no estuviese, pero quería actualizar pronto por si luego no podía. XDD… perdonada… jajaja, - yo también espero que nuestra amistad siga creciendo y más de l oque crecen tus reviews que siempre me ponen muy felices porque son sumamente detallados y me ayudan a escribir un montón. Sabes? También me gustó el título, creo que era perfecto… era lindo y significativo y claro, todo lo que tú dijiste… estabas inspirada jeje, pero de verdad así es, me encantó leer todo lo que pusiste e insisto en que ya es hora de que te pongas a escribir D. Me costó mucho poner a Draco con Remus pese a que los encuentro una pareja sumamente tierna… sí, Remus es conservador en ese sentido, pero a mi me parece que su reacción fue hecha con un poco de rebeldía, de demostrar que no estaba para seguir sufriendo, que realmente quiere ser feliz, en el fondo, una remecida para que Sirius entienda que habla en serio y que está dispuesto a buscar la felicidad de una vez por todas… y las demás razones para que no estuviesen juntos… son las mismas de Lucius, pero… es verdad… todo l oque Lucius dice es verdad, pero Draco tiene cierta razón también, sumado esto con que realmente ama al lobito (como no hacerlo, pregunto yo). Sobre la plática… pues sabes? Creo que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Remus se había detenido a pensar en cuanto había echo pro Sirius, pero si uno se detiene y revisa… y piensa… en todos los fic, por el simple hecho de todo lo que Remus ha echo pro el animago en los libros visto desde una perspectiva yaoi… pues si eso no es amor… no sé que lo es. Creo que a mucha gente le pasa algo similar… no sé da cuenta de todo l oque recibe por su pareja y por eso muchas veces la otra se harta n día y se manda a cambiar… pero la diferencia es que Sirius aún está a tiempo para arreglarla ahora que se ha dado cuenta de su error. Por otra parte, quería pedirte autorización para usar una estrofa que escribiste en tu review que me encantó y que me gustaría ponerla en algún momento del fic (con todos los derechos de autor que sean necesario, XD)Sirius tuvo miedo, es cierto… pero muchos lo tenemos a lo largo de la vida… Sirius tuvo miedo de no poder cumplir las expectativas, de fallar, de no entregar ni encontrar la felicidad, de volverse a separar… tuvo miedo porque no se sabe si es capaz descargar con lo que Remus ha hecho… en el fondo, yo creo que Sirius, pese a lo maravilloso que es, no tiene la voluntad ni la fuerza del licántropo, y no digo por eso que sea débil, porque Azkaban es una prueba sumamente difícil… pero la fuerza del licántropo es distinta a la de Sirius… es una fuerza del corazón (lo melodramática se contagia, sabías? XD) Habrá otra pareja homo, lo siento, niña… jajaja, el público lo quiere y me parece bonita, aunque nunca habrá una mejor que el Sirius/Remus para mi… y a Harry… bueno, él es un chico aún, es un tanto inmaduro, pero ira creciendo, tranquila. Lucius? Bueno… creo que como padre debía decirle eso, por todo el cariño que le tiene a su hijo, que no es poco. Lucius es un excelente padre pese a todos sus errores, créeme, pero… no se puede evitar que sienta algo de celos, es humano, no? Me parece que Draco fue muy valiente, pero más adelante demostrará realmente cuando amor le tiene a Remus… Y bueno… Lucius… me agrada que hayas captado esos matices en la personalidad del ex mortífago, para mi Malfoy padre es un personaje sumamente interesante… es más de lo que yo puedo explicar, supongo, pero es cierto… amoroso pero cruel, terrible, pero tierno… inclemente pero bueno… merece un análisis a mi gusto, y estoy tratando de captar ese matiz en el fic, pero bueno…Jamsie? pues… quiere ayudar, pero es más sabio de l oque realmente lo pintan, esa es mi idea… el sabe que las cosas están así por algo y lo que él crea no importa… sólo vela por le bienestar de los que ama. Y aún cuando se equivocaran, de él jamás saldría una protesta, solo comprensión y apoyo… no sé si me explico. James, en el fondo, es el amigo ideal. ¡ENTENDIÓ, ENTENDIÓ¿Sabes que eres la única que lo hizo? TT.TT… Creo que soy un fracaso como profesora. Harry? Nah! creo igual que tú… y lo mismo me pasa con Remus y Sirius… quizás por eso encuentro que son el único para el otro además de que son tan perfectos… (otro análisis para ellos como lo pido para Lucius). Ninguna mujer está a su altura… y por eso Harry se quedará con… Draco. En fin… muy largo, pero ha sido genial leerlo, de verdad. Un beso enorme y muchos cariños, chiquilla linda. Estamos hablando.

Y con esto termino (uf, demoré pero estoy feliz). Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic!

Tomoe KR Lupin


	13. Aquellas excepciones

Capítulo 14: Aquellas excepciones... 

1.

'-Ron... yo... no sé que decir...- la chica lo miraba con perfecta mezcla de incredulidad y vergüenza.

'-Mira... Ni siquiera sé realmente porque te lo dije –Ron suspiró, sin mirarla, se retorcía las manos, algo nervioso- no tienes que decir nada. No quisiera que por esto nuestra amistad cambiase en lo absoluto- la miró, como temiendo una respuesta contraria

'-No puedes pretender que todo siga igual...

'-Sólo... sólo sigamos como antes – intentó nuevamente el pelirrojo- A ti te gusta Harry y tu a mi... las cosas están como están y dejémoslas así. Solo quiero que sepas que igual forma como tu quieres a Harry... hay alguien que te quiere a ti –Dios, nunca pensó que decir todo eso fuese tan difícil y requiriese tanto esfuerzo.

'-Pero... ¿cómo sabes que a mi...?- la expresión de Herminio revelaba franca sorpresa

'-¿...te gusta Harry? – Ron frunció el ceño, terminando la frase de su 'amiga'- No hay que ser un genio, y si bien no soy tan brillante como tú, tampoco soy tarado, Mione- sonrió con una expresión extraña.

'-Ron... esto no puede dar así... en nada... es...

'-... puede que no debía ser tan osado... menos sabiendo que a ti te gusta otra persona. ¿Estás molesta conmigo?- miró sus manos, incapaz de verla a ella, avergonzado.

'-No... no estoy molesta... sólo... no me lo esperaba- mejillas rojas otra vez acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa, nerviosa.

'-Ya... ¿entonces...?- la miró y no pudo evitar pensar cuanto la quería... pero hasta en eso Harry le había ganado. Suspiró, afligido.

'-Me tomaste por sorpresa y...tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, pero...- se asombraba de todas las cosas sin sentido y extrañas que podía decir estando nerviosa como ella estaba.

'-No le demos más vueltas...- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y mirando el fuego.

'-¿Sigamos igual, entonces?- le sonrió tímidamente, notando el hermoso azul de los ojos del pelirrojo.

'-Igual- sonrió levemente antes de besarla suavemente en la mejilla- Te quiero... y apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clases.

Y salió de la sala, dejando el corazón acelerado de la castaña y un dulce rubor en sus mejillas.

2.

Los funerales de Hestia fueron más bien de carácter privado. En un ambiente de silencio y solemnidad sus restos fueron depositados en el cementerio de Hogsmeade. El día era frío y amenazaba con una fuerte tormenta.

El mundo mágico era un caos en los días posteriores... los mortífagos realizaban pequeños ataques cada vez más seguido y las propia Orden se veía incapaz de recurrir a todas las zonas de catástrofe. La huída de los prisioneros de Azkaban y la revelación de los dementores hacían que la gente se sintiese insegura y estuviese muy suspicaz. Mucho más terrible, al menos para los miembros de la Orden y los propios Merodeadores era que se culpaba directamente a Sirius, haciendo alusiones a que su inocencia era pagada y una vez fuera había podido desplegar su poder y prestarle ayuda al Señor Tenebroso para que recuperase su ejército. Sirius estaba mal, pero intentaba aparentar que no le afectaban los comentarios de la opinión pública...Remus había comenzado a acercarse nuevamente a él, con más regularidad, arrancándole celos al joven Slytherin, pero el licántropo sabía que Sirius lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca... e inevitablemente no podía evitar acudir en ayuda del amor de su vida.

Amelia Bones había sido despedida de su cargo y en su lugar había asumido Cornelius Fugde, nunca peor noticia. La Orden se había visto acuartelada, por decirlo de algún modo, y Sirius estrechamente vigilado.

'-Es injusto- la voz del licántropo era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala, y denotaba angustia, una angustia que hizo sentir a cierto animago una pizca de placer- ¡No pueden condenarte!

Lo sucedido era simple, Sirius Black había recibido una carta del Ministerio, en el que le informaban que su cargo había sido reabierto... y debía ir a declarar nuevamente al igual que sus testigos y el propio Harry. Y que de momentos, debido a los cargos que se presentaban en su contra, tales como traición, asesinato y apoyo al Señor Oscuro, su libertad era provisional.

'-Pero... no pueden enviarte a Azkaban... ha sido destruido!-aunque James intentaba pensar fríamente, de momentos le estaba costando mucho.

'-No pueden enviarte a ninguna parte hasta que se demuestre que eres culpable- seguro Lily, nerviosa

'-Una vez me llevaron sin juicio...

'-¡Esta vez las personas que supuestamente mataste declararán a tu favor!

'-No ves Lily? Ellos dudan de sus identidades... dudan de mi... necesitan encerrarme para recuperar la poca credulidad que les queda- había cierto brillo de miedo y desesperación en los ojos plateados que los otros no pudieron dejar de notar

'-Y-yo... yo me declararé culpable-Peter avanzó con paso tembloroso- Una vez lo haya hecho, no volverán a desconfiar de tu inocencia

Todos miraron a Peter, en silencio por espacio de unos minutos...

'-No tienes otra alternativa...-murmuró el pequeño animago, mirando el suelo- A menos que declares en mi contra y les des el Ministerio un sujeto en quien poder descargar su responsabilidad y con quien aplaquen el enfado y la inseguridad social... irás derecho a Azkaban o quizás a algo peor. Soy tú única salida...

'-Pete...-Lily miró tristemente a Peter

'-Wormtail tiene razón…-declaró lentamente Sirius.

'-Pero... ¿no hay otra forma?-la pelirroja miró a Sirius, en cuyos ojos se reflejaba el temor- Sí lo hacemos así... Peter...

'-Está bien, Lily... yo tuve la culpa- aunque su voz pretendía ser segura, temblaba

'-¿Y como te libraremos luego?

'-No lo sé...

'-Podemos abogar por un Imperius- James los miró seriamente a través de sus anteojos redondos- Podemos intentar probar que... estaba bajo un maleficio y...

'-¿Y quien respaldaría tal prueba¿Nuestra palabra¿No era que desconfiaban incluso de nosotros? -Remus bajó la mirada, desesperanzado. Algo de su angustia y temor se contagió a los demás, que dejaron caer el silencio sobre ellos, atormentándolos

'-... Severus- Lily rompió el silencio mirándolos a todos, animada- ¡Severus!

'-¿QUÉ?

'-Severus nos puede ayudar.. contará con el apoyo de Dumbledore... –Lily sonrió y los miró como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a los problemas del mundo- sólo tiene que decir que él vio que le echaban un maleficio, pero no tuvo tiempo para avisar y...

'-Snape? O.ô –dijo Sirius mirando a la mujer ante el estado de shock en el que había quedado James ante la opción.

'-Sí, Severus nos ayudará. Hay que plantearle la situación y...

'-¡Jamás le pediría ayuda a Snivellus! .

'-¡James Potter, esto no es por ti, es por Pete!- la pelirroja lo miró con las manos en la cadera y con aspecto enojado.

'-Pero, pero Lily!- James la miró muy serio, pero sin estar muy seguro de cómo convencer a su esposa de sus palabras

'-Severus sí cooperará

'-¡Snivellus se mataría antes de hacernos un favor!- James se cruzó de brazos. Tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de pedirle un favor al Slytherin

'-Lily, Prongs tiene razón, -Remus tomó a la pelirroja suavemente de la muñeca para captar su atención, porque estaba demasiado concentrada echándole miradas furiosas a su esposo- Severus no querrá ayudarnos. Menos en una situación tan delicada en la que se pondría el mismo en peligro.

'-Pero, Rem...

'-Además yo ya declaré de las razones por las que lo hice y...-Peter se encogió sobre el mismo, en un acto inconsciente.

'-¡Pero podemos abogar a presión y todo eso... Dumbledore nos apoyará como lo hizo para el juicio anterior!-Lily miró a los Merodeadores con reproche- ¡Rem! Por lo menos tú deberías apoyarme

'-Lil... sería genial si Severus quisiera ayudarnos, pero no creo que él...

'-No sacamos nada con especulaciones. Iré ahora mismo y se lo preguntaré

'-¡NO, ME NIEGO! No voy a pedirle ayuda a esa serpiente!- James saltó desde donde estaba sentado y se puso frente a la pelirroja, enfadado

'-Se la pediré yo!-la mujer también había comenzado a exasperarse.

'-MENOS!- el tono de ambos había comenzado a subir hasta que se habían convertido en gritos.

'-JAMES POTTER!

'-LILIAN POTTER!

'-¡Por Dios¿qué te pasa, James!

'-¿Qué me pasa? –la miró, incrédulo y molesto a la vez, de modo que se le formaba una pequeña arruga entre el entrecejo- ¿Te parece raro que me preocupe por mi esposa y la cuide de las serpientes rastreras? No le vas a pedir ayuda a ese condenado de Snivellus, porque es un Slytherin y además, porque... porque no me da la gana- declaró como niño taimado

'-¿Te parecen argumentos válidos esos?

'-SÍ!

'-Oh, por Dios!- llevó las manos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. Y se volteó a mirar a Sirius, Remus y Peter, buscando su apoyo, pero Black se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

'-Que? A mi no me mires. Me parecen muy buenos argumentos. Por favor, Lily... Snivellus es una rata... con perdón tuyo, Pete...-miró a Peter, que rojo asintió con la cabeza, aunque Remus miró a su esposo con molestia- no me fiaría de él ni que mi vida dependiese de ello. Es despreciable! No quiero que piense, crea o suponga que tiene el más mínimo poder sobre nosotros.

'-Sirius!-la pelirroja lo miró, sorprendida.

'-Es un hijo de...!

'-No seas vulgar!-lo regañó, poniéndose colorada de la rabia -¿Rem?- Remus la miró con entendimiento, pese a que había estado mirando a Peter, que lucía preocupado e inquieto por la dimensión que estaba tomando la discusión.

'-No soy argumentos, chicos. Menos teniendo en cuenta que estamos pensando en Pete y no en las diferencias que puedan o no tener con Severus- declaró al fin, apoyando a Lily.

'-¿Qué? –Sirius se apresuró a intervenir, con una mueca que mezclaba perfectamente dolor y burla. Una burla llena de rencor –Acaso también vas a defender a Snivellus? Parece que has comenzado a sentir inclinación por las serpientes, no? –hubo cierto tono venenoso en sus palabras- Como ahora te acuestas con Malfoy...

La grotesca insinuación caló hondo a todos los presentes. James de momentos olvidó su propia discusión con la pelirroja y similar sucedió a su vez con ella. Peter abrió los ojos como platos y el licántropo lo miró, con obvio dolor... un dolor que se mezcló con furia y frustración. ¿Por qué seguían haciéndose daño?

'-Sirius...-James se adelantó, con paso lento

'-El silencio otorga- miró la postura gacha del lobo, que no mostraba los ojos y que temblaba levemente de pies a cabeza- acepta de una vez que ahora te tiran las serpientes!

'-N-no voy a permitir que me hables así- temblaba incontrolablemente y cuando alzó la mirada para perderse en sus ojos plateados, iguales al único metal que era capaz de herirlo e incluso de matarlo, sus ojos eran los de un animal herido y furioso. Estaba poniendo en práctica todo su autocontrol- ¿Cómo... te atreves?- no gritaba pero su voz estaba cargada de algo que los otros no podían explicar y que era mil veces peor que los gritos.

'-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar¡No lo hubiese creído nunca de ti!

'-Cuida tus palabras... Black- Sirius lo miró fijamente, estudiándolo. Dios¿por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy hasta enojado?. El cabello desordenado, las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes por la humillación, los colmillos... esa apariencia animal y humana a la vez lo estaba volviendo loco.

'-No puedo hablarte de otra forma- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Sentía que sino lo hacía le saltaría encima y lo violaría ahí mismo.

'-Eres... eres...-estaba temblando, parecía como si el lobo estuviese a punto de despertar y la cercanía de la luna contribuía a la falta de dominio que el licántropo estaba experimentando. De haber podido, Remus hubiese gruñido y mostrado los dientes- no sé como...

'-Yo sí- dijo mirándolo fijamente, celoso y dolido, sin mirar como James le hacía señas para que se quedase callado y no dijese nada de lo que luego tuviese que arrepentirse- Después de Lucius te fuiste con Draco... y ahora tú solito te estás metiendo a la cama de Snape.

La bofetada que recibió no fue del licántropo, que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de furia y temblaba tratando de contenerse porque parecía querer lanzarse sobre el animago y golpearlo hasta quedar sin aliento... cuando Sirius miró a quien lo había abofeteado, vio unos ojos verdes y unos labios apretados que intentaban guardarse unas cuantas cosas que querían gritarle en la cara

'-¡No puedo creer lo sucio y bajo que has caído, Sirius Black!- Lily Potter estaba que echaba chispas, muy roja y parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada- ¡Eres de lo peor!

'-Lily, tú quédate fuera de esto. Es entre Moony y yo- la miró seriamente

'-¡Claro, es cierto!-dijo con sarcasmo- Como es un asunto de ustedes dos me quedaré muy tranquila viendo como lo humillas delante de todos, vamos, Black! Si quizás hasta saques algunos aplausos!... Eres horrible! No te atrevas a volver a hablarle así a Rem

'-Lil... tranquila, es algo entre nosotros, Sirius tiene razón-Remus se había acercado a tratar de tranquilizar a la pelirroja, dejando para después los asuntos con Sirius, aunque cuando habló su voz fue más ronca de lo normal y menos humana

'-¡NO, NO TIENE RAZÓN!- miró al licántropo, dándole la espalda a Black- ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LE DAS LA RAZÓN, REM? Siempre te quedas callado para evitar que la pelea siga, pero no ves que este estúpido se cree con derecho a humillarte¡Siempre eres tú el que tiene que ceder¡Y SIEMPRE SON ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS LOS QUE SE CREEN CON LA RAZÓN¡Y ME HARTÉ!

'-¡Lily!-James la miró, entre asombrado y enojado-No interfieras en los asuntos de ellos

'-¿Por qué no¡Remus es también mi amigo!

'-Lilian!-James intentó sujetarla del brazo, pero ella se libró

'-HABLARÉ CON SEVERUS TE GUSTE O NO, JAMES POTTER!- lo señaló con el dedo, enfurecida- Y TÚ, TEN MÁS CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES, SIRIUS BLACK!-salió de la habitación echa una furia

Remus se quedó mirando a Sirius, por unos segundos antes de dar la vuelta y seguir a su amiga. Black apretó los puños y gruñó con frustración, James en tanto no dejaba de mirar la puerta por la que la pelirroja había salido, seguida de Remus

'-¿Chicos?- Peter los miró, algo temeroso. No quería que ahora además James y Lily estuviesen enfadados entre ellos, menos con ese sentimiento de culpa que lo acompañaba desde que sabía quien había sido el indirecto responsable de la muerte de ambos anteriormente

'-¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO PUEDO CONTROLARME?- Sirius se llevó un cojín a la cara y gritó, furioso- Siempre lo arruino, siempre tengo que meter la pata...yo y mi maldita bocaza...

Pero hablaba solo, porque James seguía mirando la muerta, con los nudillos ya blancos de rabia y un rictus de celos y odio que hubiese asustado al más valiente

'-Eres hombre muerto, Snivellus

3.

Contra el muro de fría piedra esperaba, como una serpiente por su presa... silencioso, pero nervioso. En sólo tres días sería luna llena. Necesitaba alertarlo... prevenirlo. Era ahora o nunca... si no lo hacía ahora nunca podría perdonárselo. Había dado con la única solución que parecía podía tener alguna posibilidad de éxito ante el fracaso de Snape, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? Arruinar la poción era una muerte segura, y echarla a perder frente a las propias narices del Señor de las Tinieblas, una obviedad de traición tan grande que no quedaría saldada ni con la misma muerte... más ahora que Voldemort los tenía a ambos en la mira. Sin embargo... pese a su plan tenía miedo... ¿y si aún así no lo lograba, si aún así era dañado...¿y si no podía evitarlo¿Y si él mismo era castigado¿Aceptaría el lobo cuidar a su hijo¿Qué pasaría con Draco si él...? Dios! Deja de pensar tanto y actúa, Lucius, se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo vio venir, y en su propio estado de agitación no vio la agitación del licántropo, el cual trataba de calmar al lobo y encontrar a la pelirroja a la cual le había perdido el rastro.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer... también sabía que aquella podía ser la despedida...

Con gran rapidez tomó al licántropo por la muñeca y lo obligó a darle la cara en aquel pasillo desierto, lo que no esperaba, claro está, es que Remus se soltara de un solo movimiento y lo sujetase casi al mismo tiempo con inusitada violencia contra la pared más cercana

'-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar-le murmuró con los ojos dorados brillantes y las pupilas animales, porque parecían dos hebras de hielo-ni que intentes volver a tomarme por sorpresa...

'-R-remus...-a la impresión de aquellas palabras, de aquella reacción y de aquel aspecto Lucius no tardó en reponerse, aunque le costó bastante más obviar la apariencia sexy y salvaje de Lupin. Los colmillos afilados... los labios sensuales...el cuello blanco. Merlín! Lo que faltaba, que se excitase...

'-¿Me has escuchado?

'-Remus... tienes que escucharme-intentó soltarse porque esa cercanía lo estaba enloqueciendo

'-¿Me has escuchado!-gritó esta vez

'-_EXPELLIARMUS!_- apenas si tuvo tiempo para sacar la varita antes de que el lobo lo notase

El lobo fue a parar a la otra pared. Se asustó al ver que no se levantaba, pero acostumbrado a usar antes la cabeza que el corazón se apresuró a decir:

'-Accio varita!- la varita del otro mago casi no alcanza a ser retirada porque justo en ese momento el otro se puso de pie y lo miró feroz -Remus... escúchame... es importante y no tengo mucho tiempo

La discusión y el ciclo lunar sin embargo tenían al licántropo descontrolado.

'-Discúlpate! Estoy harto de ti y de Sirius!

'-_Petrificus Totalus!_-pero el hechizo fue esquivado con rapidez sobrehumana y al momento estaba nuevamente contra la pared, con el lobo a escasos centímetros de él, y esta vez con las varitas de ambos bajo el pie izquierdo.

'-Creo que no me has escuchado con claridad...-mirada oscura en los ojos dorados

'-Lupin...el día antes del de luna llena, o sea, mañana habrá un ataque... –las palabras comenzaron a salir apresuradamente debido a la situación, y sin embargo, apenas sí se notó el descontrol que Lucius Malfoy llevaba por dentro- una matanza...

En este punto, Remus lo soltó y lo miró, confundido, dejando de lado la furia inicial, sin apartarla por completo. Al parecer sus palabras lo habían sacado del estado alterado en el cual se encontraba, haciéndolo reaccionar. Se preguntó que habría podido llevar al dulce y controlado Remus a ese estado desquiciado, mas no se atrevió a preguntar

'-¿Qué dijiste?

'-Eso- Lucius lo tomó por los brazos, tratando de mostrar que no tenía malas intenciones- Habrá una matanza y no debes ir, me escuchaste?

'-¿Dónde?

'-No lo sé aún...- parecía que no se había dado cuenta que tenía las manos en sus hombros y el rubio agradeció silenciosamente el pequeño contacto.

'-Pero... pero... ¡tienes que avisarle a Dumbledore!

'-¡No!- lo zarandeó levemente-Si las cosas fallan, Draco pagará por mis errores

Remus palideció y miró al aristócrata que ahora se veía algo agitado. No entendía la forma de pensar de Lucius. No quería lastimar a su hijo ni a él... pero no entendía la extraña forma en la que pretendía protegerlos. En realidad no podía comprender al aristócrata... ¿por qué era todo tan difícil?

'-Pero...podemos protegerlo

'-No pueden protegerlo... no así...

'-¿Por qué me dices esto?-lo miró, recogiendo su varita

'-Porque no quiero que te hagan daño- tomó su propia varita del suelo y puso su mano sobre la del otro, el licántropo se apresuró a alejarse como si fuese recibido una descarga.

'-Lucius, no puedes pensar en eso en este momento... debemos... debemos- se alejó del aristócrata, agrandando la distancia entre ambos, hubo algo de nerviosismo en sus movimientos que el rubio no dejó pasar. Había temor aún en el licántropo...

'-No debes ir... muchos morirán... tú no debes ir y debes cuidar de Draco en caso de que a mi me pasase algo- confusión en los ojos de Remus- ¿entendiste?

'-¿Qué podría pasarte?

'-Con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado nunca se sabe

'-No puedes irte así... Dumbledore...

'-No, Dumbledore no tiene que saberlo...-y cuando intentó acercarse el otro retrocedió, temeroso.- No me rehuyas

'-No te rehuyo- y aunque intentó sostenerle la mirada había algo dentro de aquellos ojos dorados que temblaba.

'-¿Por eso te alejas cada vez que me acerco?-sonrió sarcásticamente. No lograba alejarlo porque el lupino quería ayudar, pero era imperioso que se alejase o no podría protegerlo de los planes de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

'-No tienes porque acercarte

Y entonces tomó una resolución apresurada, urgente. Iba a apostarlo todo en esa jugada, pero era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Lo alejaría del ataque costase lo que le costase, estaba dispuesto a todo. Aún cuando por ello... perdiese cualquier oportunidad de tenerlo.

'-¿Aún me tienes miedo?-y se acercó con mayor rapidez, teniendo cuidado sin embargo

'-Nunca te he tenido miedo- se mantuvo erguido y desafiante, pero sus ojos no podían mentirle

'-Sí lo tienes... lo veo en tus ojos... ¿Remus? No debes ir...

'-Si no puedo avisar, al menos debo ir... ayudar...

'-Si vas... podrían pasarte cosas horribles

'-¿De que hablas?

'-Recuerdas nuestra 'pequeña' sesión de caricias?- la voz estaba cargada de malicia y deslizó los hábiles dedos por la mejilla de lobo en un acto sumamente rápido.

Remus lo miró, horrorizado, sin poder creer la insinuación de Lucius. ¿Acaso no recordaba que ahora era la pareja de su propio hijo¿Acaso no le había pedido disculpas, reconociendo su error?. Sus ojos destilaban temor y... desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver a abrir las heridas¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarle tan amargos sucesos¡Dios, es que ese hombre era un estúpido! O un pervertido, lo cierto es que eso ya daba igual. Era un maldito... Inevitablemente a su mente volvieron las imágenes de aquella tarde en la que el aristócrata lo había tenido a su completa merced y casi lo había... no, no debía pensar en ello, pero era inevitable

'-Pues piensa que puede ser algo peor... –las palabras llegaron con una voz aterciopelada a sus oídos. No se había dado cuenta en que momento el Slytherin se había acercado tanto que apenas los separaban unos centímetros, y el contacto de la mano cálida sobre sus labios lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos- podrían matarte. ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado sin palabras... quizás quisieras que te ayudase a despejar la mente y te recordara cierto día en su despacho... -besó con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que con los dedos vagaba por la altura del cinturón del pantalón- cuando invoqué un Imperius...

'-¡BASTA!- lo empujó, asustado. Francamente asustado. No notó que Lucius no hizo nada para someterlo como anteriormente lo hubiese intentado.

'-Pensé que ya no me temías- sonrió con una ironía que al otro lo hizo temblar de odio y de vergüenza.

'-Eres un mal nacido...-pero valía tan poco lo que de sus labios podía salir mientras temblaba.

Malfoy se rió, con una risa burlona y humillante, que lo hacía sentir pequeño e indefenso... y desnudo. Y eso le traía nuevamente vergüenza, humillación, terror...

'-¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan mal nacido soy?- lo había tomado de las muñecas tan de prisa que no estaba seguro si no había utilizado magia para ello.

'-Para... para...-los ojos le titilaban de temor- yo...

'-Créeme que no me corta que estés con mi hijo

'-Lucius...

'-No te atrevas a ir ese día... –le susurró seductor al oído- o te juro que te violaré ahí mismo... y terminaré lo que comencé aquella vez- y mordió con suavidad la piel del cuello.

Con una fuerza que parecía imposible que tuviese el cuerpo delicado del licántropo, Remus empujó al Slytherin, quien tropezó y cayó sentado en el suelo. No se fijó que había pasado con él, porque en cuanto se liberó del agarre había salido corriendo, temblando aún, y se había perdido en el pasillo.

4.

Allá iba la linda casita y el lindo y renovado futuro que pretendían vivir, tirado por la ventana de la torre más alta del Castillo.

Estaba furiosa, y dolida, por todo y casi también con todos. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, y ella misma. ¿Por qué demonios las cosas nunca salían como uno quiere que salgan? Porque de lo contrario no sería la vida real, se dijo con los labios apretados.

Amaba a James aunque algunas veces sentía deseos de estrangularlo... deseos muy reales por cierto. No es que al amor fuese siempre color de rosas y todo eso, bien lo sabía ella... pero cuando superaba esos problemas y esos períodos de hartazgo no podía evitar amarlo más. De una u otra forma esos hacía que al final se sintiesen más unidos... aunque... ¿por qué no podían evitarlos sin más?

Quizás era el saber tantos años perdidos para ellos mismo, para su hijo y todo por una de las personas a las que más confianza le tenían. Quizás todo ello contribuía a que estuviese tan tensa y tan nerviosa y tan... no sé que... no tenía la paciencia de antaño. Era que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ya no era una jovencita, aunque su cuerpo así le hiciera pensar, y que tenían un hijo al que no habían educado ni visto crecer.

Y James con sus estúpidos celos ¡Por Dios! Ya no eran unos niños! Eran personas adultas y responsables y... y... y... ¿no lo había elegido como su esposo¿Acaso a su Prongsie eso no le daba ninguna garantía¿Realmente sentía celos de Snivellus? Digo, Snape? ... Comprendía ahora más de lo que antes hubiese imaginado como había de sentirse Remus. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita confianza? Había sobrevivido tres veces a Voldemort y ¿no creía que podía apañárselas con Snape¿Qué era lo que James tenía en la cabeza? Que alguien se lo explicara porque ella no entendía... está bien... eran celos, pero ¿sólo celos?... no, que ella conocía a su esposo, o al menos eso esperaba y definitivamente eso no era no sólo celos. Ahora entendía completamente porque la mirada de Remus se apagaba cuando tocaban el tema o porque había tanta tristeza en los ojos dorados...

Y también eso le hacía recordar el 'pequeño problemita' de sus amigos. Remus y Sirius... ¿qué tanto les costaba abrirse el uno al otro y comenzar sin mentiras, sin ataduras... está bien, está bien, ella no había vivido lo de ellos, pero vamos¿Acaso estaban tan cegados que no veían que el uno se derretía de amor por le otro? Sirius y su egoísmo; y Remus y su inseguridad... y los dos con su maldita terquedad.

No entendía demasiado como Sirius no se daba cuenta del amor que el licántropo le tenía. Siempre, o al menos en la mayoría de las ocasiones, era Remus quien cedía sólo por evitar una pelea o darle el gusto al impetuoso animago. ¿Qué se creía el animago¿Qué cualquiera te espera doce años de penurias, sufrimientos y palabras de malas lenguas para decirte: Aún te amo¡Nooo¡Por supuesto que no! Sirius se había ganado el cielo con el lobito, porque otro en su lugar se hubiese sacudido las manos, agarrado la fortuna de los Black y 'si te he visto no me acuerdo'. ¿Y cuando murió¿Pensaba que cualquiera le hubiese guardado con tanto amor en el corazón como Remus¡Por favor¿Qué alguien además de ese lobo hubiese guardado su cuerpo por tal cantidad de años sólo esperando... esperando algo que ni siquiera él sabía que, pero con la esperanza siempre latente? Le costaba entender como alguien como Remus podía algunas veces estar con alguien tan irresponsable y egoísta como Black. Y adoraba Sirius! Pero eso no le impedía ser sus defectos. Remus era dulzura, prudencia... pero era con Sirius cuando también se convertía en abnegación y voluntad, una voluntad que no era arrojo, era simplemente amor, porque ese animago de modales algo rudos y ojos brillantes lograba sacar lo mejor del hombre lobo.

Era cierto, sin embargo que el licántropo también había conseguido el premio mayor con Black. Nadie en el mundo podría amarlo como lo amaba el animago, nadie en el mundo adoraba el suelo que el licántropo pisaba y lo veneraba como lo hacía Sirius, y nadie en el mundo hubiese estado dispuesto a asumir todos los riesgos que traía hacerse esposo legal de Remus como Sirius lo había echo. ¿Qué si el lobito quería chocolate? Le compraba un cargamento de chocolate suizo! No se iba a ir él con pequeñeces para su Moony que sólo merecía lo mejor. ¿Qué el lobito estaba cansado? Nooooo, por favor, no fuese a ser que se cayese y se torciera un tobillo o una muñeca o quien sabe que, así que mamá gallina Sirius aparecía y cargaba a su lobito hasta la cama. ¿A lobito le duele la cabeza? Sirius era capaz de trasladar el personal al completo de San Mungo para que le hicieran un chequeo. Sirius era fuerza, amistad y desprendimiento... y sin embargo, también era Remus el único capaz de sacar lo mejor de él a relucir. Era con el lupino que Sirius se transformaba en dedicación, amor y devoción.

Remus tenía un defecto muy grande y que de haber sido otra persona y no Sirius hubiese impedido una relación. Remus era demasiado inseguro de sí mismo... quizás debido a su condición de licántropo y al verse rechazado por ello... siempre cuestionándose todo antes de actuar, algunas veces demasiado reprimido en sí mismo, lo que lo hacía extremadamente controlado y algunas veces distante, y no por ello dejaba de ser amable. Sirius era quien lo abría a los demás, con quien Remus podía ser el mismo, porque le daba una seguridad que al parecer no había sentido con nadie más.

¡Se complementaban perfectamente¿Por qué demonios no veían que estaban echo el uno para el otro? Y todo por los malditos malos entendidos, las secuelas de Azkaban y los celos... los mismo celos que ahora habían echo que James y ella se pelearan.

Un dolor agudo se intensificó en su pecho, pero no quería pensar en ello así que volvió a intentar pensar en otra cosa... aunque su mente volvía irremediablemente. Y todo intentar sacar a Peter de...

Genial! Ahora su propia ira estaba dirigida al más pequeño de los animagos. Pero era inevitable... Pete los había traicionado... no quería ahondar en ese sentimiento porque había intentado no pensar en él. Dolor, frustración, odio. ¿Qué es lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer? Arrancarle su familia... y él se la había quitado. A James y a Harry. Y a Sirius y a Remus porque ellos siempre habían sido parte de su vida y su familia, por lo menos desde que comenzó a salir con James y se hizo la mejor amiga de Remus.

Remus era el hermano que no había tenido... era el único que parecía comprender exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía... en Remus había hallado el cariño y la protección que Petunia no había podido darle como hermana. A su lado podía ser tanto una niña como una mujer, porque Remus tenía un aire más maternal que paternal con ella y algunas veces era ella quien debía consolar al dulce lobo.

James era el amor de su vida... quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a él, sin importar cuando llegasen estos o como lo hicieran, sólo a su lado había conocido la verdadera felicidad, esa sensación de plenitud y alegría, pese a los pequeños problemas de cada día. Sólo a su lado había descubierto que el amor no era estar todo el tiempo en un estado de éxtasis o que cada vez que se te acercase te tiritaran las piernas... habían echo madurar ese sentimiento y convertirlo en lo que era... Amor. Y Sirius...

Sirius era su amigo, aquel con el que podía bromear a todas horas, a quien podía molestar y divertirse, no lo entendía como Remus, ni lo amaba como a James, pero era con él que decía los mejores sarcasmos, a quien regañaba más seguido para terminar riéndose y quien despertaba su lado Merodeador en todo su esplendor (y no es que James no lo hiciera, era simplemente que Sirius lo sacaba a relucir con mayor frecuencia y con más intensidad) y Peter...

No podía ser injusta con Pete, pese a que en ese momento estaba deseosa de que un rayo lo partiese en mil pedacitos... intentó concentrarse en las cosas que compartía con Pete... siempre había sido el más distante de los Merodeadores, pero no por ellos menos Merodeador, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pete podía hacer bromas geniales y sus errores, al contrario de hacerla exasperarse, eran los que más le hacían reír. Era como un sentimiento de protección con el animago más pequeño... y quizás por eso le había dolido tanto que fuese él quien los traicionara.

Suspiró, agotada. Su cabeza le ardía. Le pediría ayuda a Snape. Eso era claro. Era la opción. La única. Y no había posibilidades de fallo si el profesor de Pociones aceptaba.

Snape... desde joven demasiado solitario, demasiado misterioso, quizás había sido eso lo que la había llevado a intentar protegerlo de las constantes jugarretas de los Merodeadores, eso, el hecho de que ella también se sentía algo sola y que no le gustaba que abusasen de las personas, algo en lo que James y Sirius parecían unos expertos... había pensado que podrían ser amigos, pero las cosas no resultaron y todo por esa estúpida idea de los sangre sucia y la limpieza de raza... Snape no era malo, sólo era... bueno... un Slytherin, como Slytherin tenía ciertas actitudes más extrañas, pero ¿malo? No.

Odiaba las generalizaciones que Sirius y James hacían con las personas. Es más, le costaba creer que dos personas como ellos, valientes, inteligentes y nobles pudiesen dejarse llevar por ese tipo de prejuicios. Pero siempre había sido así... ¿Ravenclaw¡Ah, inteligente!... ¿Slytherin? Púdrete... pero las cosas no son blanco o negro sino que de distintos tonos de gris y se los iba a demostrar, les iba a enseñar que no todos los Slytherin son como ellos quieren creer.

Conseguiría el apoyo de Snape. Y con esa convicción, se puso de pie. Hermosa y con una actitud completamente firme se dirigió a las mazmorras, hacia lo que consideraba la única forma de ayudar a Peter, aunque tuviese que pasar por sobre el orgullo de James. Suficientes niñerías había tenido ya que soportarle a su marido y ese asunto era demasiado importante como para reír de aquella.

Treinta minutos después...

'-¿Qué quieres que yo, que?-Severus miró con el ceño fruncido la petición de la pelirroja. Ella tomó otro sorbo del té negro que el profesor de pociones le preparase antes de proseguir.

'-Quiero saber si tú podrías declarar que Peter se vio obligado a actuar así, revelando el sitio en el que James, Harry y yo nos escondíamos, por una maldición imperdonable- dijo con tranquilidad antes de dirigirle una sonrisa de niña consentida.

Snape la miró por espacio de unos segundos. ¿Por qué era tan linda, tan...? No! No debes pensar en eso, Severus Snape...pero esa sonrisa de niña caprichosa... ¿cómo decirle que no?. Sin embargo, mantuvo el rostro estoico antes de cruzarse de brazos y decir:

'-¿Lily¿Entiendes la situación en la que eso me podría?

'-¡Comprendo, Severus! Pero... pero eres nuestra única opción- entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, como rogándole. Irresistible, fue la palabra que le vino a la mente al profesor.

'-Es demasiado arriesgado... y Fugde se colgaría de eso a toda costa para...

'-Pero el profesor Dumbledore ya pudo una vez... ya declaraste una vez que eres espía de Dumbledore

'-Lo sé, pero... es distinto... si me hicieran beber el Versiatum...- había que analizar todas las posibilidades, pese a que moría por ayudar a cierta pelirroja y ganarse algunos puntos con ella.

'-¡Pero eso es ilegal!- ella lo miró, sorprendida, sin imaginar los pensamientos que vagaban por la mente del hombre.

'-No con Fugde... está cambiando las reglas.

'-Entiendo... ¿realmente no... puedes ayudarme?- ojitos grande, mirada triste... Puso la carita de Sirius cuando se encaprichaba con algo y buscaba el consentimiento de Remus.

'-Mira Lily... yo... –flaqueó. ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa cara tan irremediablemente adorable¿por qué tenía que mirarlo con esos ojos maravillosamente verdes?- me encantaría poderte ayudar, pero... no está en mis manos...

'-Lo sé... sólo esperaba que pudieses hacer algo. Tenía la esperanza de que nos ayudases...

Mal. No había servido y en cierta parte comprendía a Snape, después de todo estaba arriesgando su propio pellejo por un grupo que no le caía en absoluto bien... aunque al menos lo había intentado, no?

Snape la miró, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente. ¿Acaso había dicho que esperaba que él pudiese ayudarla? Ella había confiado en él... ella... realmente pensaba que podía ayudarla. Había puesto sus esperanzas en él... ¿cómo decepcionarla¿Cómo aguantar esa carita de desilución? Se aclaró la garganta para dar el paso... todo fuese por ella

'-Pero...

'-¿Qué?

'-Puedo intentarlo... hablaré con el director- miró seriamente ala mujer, como sin darle importancia

'-¿De veras!

'-Sí.

'-¡Oh! Severus¿cómo podría pagártelo?- le tomó las manos, completamente emocionada y aunque su expresión no varió, por dentro sentía que se quemaba. Trataba de alejar los pensamientos que le habían venido a la mente con esas palabras, no... ella era un ángel puro... jamás... jamás la contaminaría con su soledad y sus sentimientos

'-N-no tienes porque... –se soltó, porque el contacto le hacía mal, porque sabía que no era suya y no quería alentar esperanzas sin fundamentos- ahora... será mejor que te marches. Ya a oscurecido...

5.

Cada uno a un lado de la amplia cama... tan lejos y tan cerca de la vez. Draco mirando el techo... Remus hecho un ovillo, de lado, dándole la espalda... las sábanas cálidas, su suavidad... si tan sólo estuviese disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel... de la calidez de su cuerpo... pero se conformaba con la de aquellas sábanas que también alojaban el cuerpo amado.

Draco se volteó para ver la espalda del licántropo. Sólo verla y saber que aún estaba ahí, que no era una alucinación... que realmente lo tenía a su lado, que era su cuerpo el que descansaba a centímetros del suyo... que aquel que dormía en tranquilo sueño aún era suyo... pero entonces sonrió

¿A quien quería engañar¿A él mismo¿A quien entonces? Remus jamás había sido suyo, no aún al menos... sólo era una linda ilusión... un sueño inalcanzable y que se esforzaba en creer realizable.

En otra oportunidad hubiese pensado que había logrado un avance... al menos dormían en la misma cama, la de Remus en su nuevo despacho... aunque sólo era eso...

Lo había rehuido. Hoy había dolido más que nunca, porque había rechazado sus besos casi con temor, y se negaba a sus abrazos. El lobo había llegado al despacho y lo había encontrado ahí, esperándolo, tan avanzada la noche, y lo había mirado pidiéndole disculpas aunque no había pronunciado palabras... sólo miradas... gestos... él había deseado abrazarlo, besarlo, desnudarlo, poseerlo... pero había aceptado en cambio el tímido beso en su frente y sin más había permitido que se fuese acostar, sin decir nada.

El lupino no se había movido cuando la cama se hundió levemente por el peso de su cuerpo... pero Draco sabía que no dormía... no hasta hace unos minutos al menos, porque ahora sentía su respiración tranquila y acompasada y sabía que el sueño lo había vencido.

Y amándolo como estaba amándolo el rechazo era dolorosamente insoportable. Hubiese deseado poseerlo furiosa y amorosamente, borrarle a Black del alma y del cuerpo viendo su dulce y hermoso rostro en el éxtasis del orgasmo, un orgasmo logrado por él y para él... sin ningún Black de por medio... sentir su cuerpo estremecerse en el delirio del placer y escuchar su propio nombre en los labios amados mientras llegaban juntos... moverse en perfecta coordinación como uno sólo, hundirse en sus entrañas, reclamarlo como suyo... pero eso no era posible... y su propia frustración hacía más intenso el deseo y más ansiado el momento de realizarlo...

Necesitaba tenerlo, gozarlo, amarlo, tomarlo, complacerse, deleitarse, extasiarse... pero sólo aquel animago parecía tener derechos sobre ese cuerpo y ese corazón y esa realidad lo desgarraba por saber que su amor no era lo que se deseaba y ni su deseo lo buscado.

Quizás Remus tenía razón y él debía buscar a alguien que sí lo amase y dejar de torturarse deseando tener el amor de quien no podía amarlo... pero... él no podía dejar de amarlo, eso era la realidad y por mucho que se dijese que no era una buena opción, bastaba verlo para que olvidase todas su reflexiones y se abandonase nuevamente a los ojos dorados, amándolos, añorándolo y inevitablemente... deseándolos.

Sólo por una muy poderosa razón podría abandonar la empresa que se había propuesto de conquistar al lobito... porque quería cuidarlo, amarlo... protegerlo, aunque Remus no se lo hacía fácil. Había demostrado ser más testarudo de lo que creía y también más adorable de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Eres un enfermo de amor, se dijo mirando el cabello suelto del licántropo que caía sobre la almohada con una sonrisa llena de amor. Se incorporó sobre uno de sus costados, sólo para observarlo mejor.

Y nuevamente caía en esta secuencia de pensamientos que pasaban desde plantearse lo utópico de su deseo hasta nuevamente la seguridad de que conseguiría que el licántropo lo amase. Al menos el hombre lobo lo quería... se lo repetía seguido, pero no había amor en sus ojos cuando lo decía, sólo cariño y ternura... ahora que lo pensaba... ¿por qué siempre se lo decía¿Por qué se lo decía como para dejarle claro que no lo odiaría por las cosas que sucedieran en un futuro?

'-Te amo...-le susurró en el oído, con suavidad, incapaz de contener la necesidad de hacerle saber la explosión de sentimientos, necesidad y amor que él le despertaba, aún tuviese que decírselo a un durmiente.

Remus se movió levemente entre las sábanas, y suspiró para luego sonreír. Con esa sonrisa suya, esa que era tan dulce y perfecta, esa que era éxtasis, que era de ángeles, que era suave y hermosa, que era capaz de mover montañas, que era capaz de hacer a un Malfoy cambiar sus convicciones. Tan pura... tan...

'-P-paddy...- escapó como una melodía de los labios cremosos. Y no era su nombre.

Realidad. Si tan sólo hubiese sido él... si tan sólo...

Envidia. Envidiaba a Black...por tener lo que él quería... y a su padre, porque había estado cuando Remus era un adolescente, cuando Black no estaba en su corazón, cuando hubiese tenido una oportunidad para ocupar el corazón que ahora estaba ocupado... ¿entonces aquello quería decir... estaba diciendo que jamás podría ocupar los pensamientos del lupino?

Se obligó a quitar esos pensamientos de su mente

'-Ámame... por favor... Ámame como soy, por lo que soy... Ámame por que no sabes que falta me haces, ámame porque si tu me amas yo seré tan feliz... por que si tu me amas me completaras, por que si tu me amas te haré feliz. Ámame por que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... solo... ámame- y él lo abrazó por detrás mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba, traicionera, de sus ojos. Y lo abrazó fuerte, tan sólo queriendo sentir el calor dulce del licántropo, para llenar su propio dolor...

El licántropo pareció disfrutar el abrazo. Suspiró complacido entre sueños y hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio... y Draco lo apretó contra él para luego buscar con desesperación sus labios... Besando, lamiendo... mordiendo suave... luego más fuerte... las manos comenzaron a bajar por la espalda... besó su mandíbula... regresó a sus labios... volvió a morder... lamió el cuello... acarició el trasero... mordió el cuello... Remus se agitó levemente, frunciendo el ceño... quiso volterse... el Slytherin lo retuvo y mordió, sin darse cuenta, demasiado fuerte el cuello pálido... y el licántropo se movió incómodo... intentó alejarse dentro de su sueño... Draco lo sujetó a la fuerza

'-No... no, por favor... para... -de los labios del lobo salió una frase, mitad orden, mitad ruego

'-Tranquilo... -le susurró el muchacho, entristecido. Negándose a soltarlo- no quiero hacerte daño...

Pero el lupino se agitó con más violencia entre sus sueños, parecía que de pronto estaba soñando con alguna situación violenta...

'-No quiero... no... por favor... –intentó abrazarlo para darle seguridad, pero al parecer eso no funcionaba. En sus sueños lo estaban forzando a algo, pero...

No estaba seguro de que podía hacer para relajarlo, puesto que lo estaba rechazando, alejando, como si temiese su contacto... como si lo estuviese obligando a permanecer a su lado, como... intentó tranquilizarlo, acariciándole el rostro, que comenzaba a sudar

'-Remus... soy yo...

'-¡No me toques... para... no lo hagas!- y se agitaba y comenzaba a lloraba

No había que ser un genio para unir cabos... Remus estaba soñando con el bastardo que lo había intentado violar... y en sus sueños lo estaba reviviendo... en sus sueños lo estaban violentando, forzando... ¿por eso lo había estando rechazando¿Acaso había vuelto a ver a ese sujeto?

Una rabia sin igual se desató dentro de él. Sólo quería protegerlo y resultaba que no podía porque hasta en sus propios sueños lo atormentaba... lo asustaba... y lo alejaba de él

'-No voy a dejar que él te haga daño... tranquilo...- lo sujetó de los hombros y lo remeció levemente, tratando de despertarlo, incapaz de soportar las lágrimas en las mejillas rojas del licántropo

'-N-no... para...!

'-¡Remus!

'-¡Basta!- y lloraba descontroladamente- ¡No quiero, déjame... Lucius, para! No me toques!

Lo soltó y Remus siguió agitándose en sueños ante la mirada vacía de Draco.

'-...Lucius... no... no me toques...

'-...Oh... Por Dios... tiene que ser un error...

6.

Se daban la espalda. Seguían disgustados el uno con el otro. Y ninguno hablaba aunque sabían que ninguno de los dos dormía. Él se dio una pequeña vuelta en la cama, sólo para volver a su posición inicial y ella tiró un poco de las sábanas para cubrirse un poco más pues había comenzado a helar.

Los dos estaban arrepentidos en cierta forma por lo que había sucedido, pero ninguno quería ceder y darle la razón al otro. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer. El que hablase primero habría perdido esa batalla y ninguno de los dos quería perderla... pero el silencio y la tensión eran insoportables y fue James quien al cabo de una hora habló, enojado aún:

'-¿No vas a decir nada?

'-No- dijo Lily sencillamente, sin siquiera moverse

'-¿Nada de nada?- James se movió incómodo

'-Tendría que decirte algo, acaso?- frunció el ceño.

'-Disculparte quizás- dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando a la pelirroja que seguía tendida, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

'-¿Disculparme yo? –se sentó y lo miró con enfado –¿Por qué si se puede saber?

'-¿Cómo que porque!

'-Tú comenzaste con el escándalo- se cruzó de brazos

'-¡Tu propusiste pedirle ayuda a Snivelus!

'-Sí

'-¿Y!

'-Y nada

'-¿O sea que no vas pedirme disculpas?

'-No tengo porque pedirte una disculpa.

'-¡Eres imposible!

'-Ja, me lo dices a mi? Eso debería decirlo yo. A ver... ¿qué te molesta tanto de Snape?- se guardó decir su nombre para no molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba

'-Es un... que no ves que tú le gustas... le gustas desde la escuela! Y además será la oportunidad perfecta para tenernos en sus manos! No quiero deberle un favor a ninguna serpiente!

'-Te estás comportando como un niño, James

'-¡No! Eres tú la que no está viendo las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar. Él se aprovechará de la situación

'-Basta, James... estoy harta de oírte hablar así.

Los dos se quedaron callados y James la miró, furioso antes de dejarse caer en la almohada otra vez. Le dio la espalda y la ignoró.

'-James... creo que los dos estamos demasiado enojados como para conversar ahora con calma. Arreglemos esto mañana por la mañana.

'-La forma de solucionar esto no es conversando. Simplemente no tienes que pedirle ayuda a Snape y listo.

'-Ya se la he pedido y a aceptado- declaró esperando la respuesta que estaba preparada para recibir

'-¿QUÉ¡¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo!- gritó, enfurecido. Era la respuesta que esperaba

'-Cuando estuvieses más tranquilo

'-¡Esto es el colmo! TE DIJE EXPRESAMENTE QUE NO SE LO PIDIERAS! –James tomó su almohada y se puso de pie

'-¿Adónde vas?

'-Me voy! Dormiré en el sofá- y arrastrando la almohada salió por el tapiz a la sala de la habitación compartida.

Lily se dejó caer en la cama, agotada. Dios! Esto no dejaba de empeorar...

7.

Estaba horrorizado. Es que no podía entender... no podía... no podía comprender... ni podía aceptar y sentía que iba a enloquecer. Tenía que haber una equivocación... no podía ser cierto... su padre... SU PADRE NO PODÍA HABERLE HECHO ESO A REMUS! Y sin embargo... las cosas comenzaban a calzar. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? Todo era tan claro ahora... el miedo de Remus... las palabras... que su padre no aceptase la relación... sus propias palabras sobre que le haría daño.

Pero...¿CÓMO¿POR QUÉ?...

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confundido, perdido... mientras lloraba, de vergüenza, de dolor... por él, por Remus... los labios apretados, los ojos apretados, pero las lágrimas no se detenían, salían con ira, con rabia...y apretaba los puños hasta hacerse daño...y quería abrirse le pecho porque se asfixiaba...

¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER ASÍ?

Flash Back

'_-¿Quién intento violarte?_

'_-Ya no importa-pero sus ojos no tenían brillo_

'_-Él causo todo... quiero que pague. No soporto pensar que alguien... pudo haber echo eso contigo_

'_-Me da tanto...asco pensar en eso._

'_-Dímelo. Estás herido...por Black y por él... y yo quiero que paguen._

'_-Pero yo no quiero que tu corazón se llene de odio y rencor. No me pidas que lo diga... solo... solo está conmigo como lo has estado hasta ahora._

Fin del Flash Back

Todo calzaba… pero eso nunca quiso decirlo... por eso siempre callaba, por eso siempre lo miraba así, y era incapaz de revelarle la verdad. Por él... quería protegerlo de odiar a su padre, quería protegerlo de la verdad porque sabía que tenía a su padre en un altar pese a sus errores, quería protegerlo de eso... Pero... ¿Quién evitaba que lo odiase ahora¿QUIÉN IBA A QUITAR EL ODIO, EL DOLOR, EL SENTIRSE TRAICIONADO ASÍ¡Su propio padre le había puesto las manos encima al ser más sagrado para él!

Y recordar las lágrimas de Remus le partía el corazón...

Flash Back

'_-Buenas tardes, Lupin- Lucius le dio una mirada calculadora al licántropo. Remus estaba pálido. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, tembloroso -Lo que me interesa de momentos es que te concentres en tus calificaciones, Draco- Lucius volvió a dirigirse a su hijo- No que andes acarreando el trabajo del profesor.- dijo al ver varios pergaminos en sus manos._

'_-Lucius tiene razón, Draco. Dámelo- Remus le pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa los demás pergaminos, para que los colocara en sus brazos, también cargados_

'_-Pero..._

'_-Está bien. Hablaremos luego- no le gustó la palidez en el rostro de Remus ni la mirada asustada. _

'_-Iré a tu despacho más tarde..._

'_-Es tu profesor, Draco, trátalo con respeto- lo increpó Lucius con tono calmado pero voz severa_

'_-Iré a su despacho más tarde, profesor- se corrigió, apretando los puños_

'_-Gracias, Draco._

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora entendía el miedo, el terror de Remus. La palidez, el nerviosismo... entendía tanto, tanto, que le parecía imposible no haberlo visto antes. Y se trataban como dos perfectos desconocidos... corteses, distantes... ¿pero porque¿¿por qué su padre, porque él tenía que haberle hecho algo así a Remus, a su amor¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, a él¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, él¿Por qué¿Qué lo había llevado a eso¿venganza¿eran órdenes del Señor de las Tinieblas?

Flash Back

'_-Si amas a un inalcanzable solo conocerás el dolor, la impotencia y puedes llegar a perder de tal forma el control que puedes herir a esa persona. Draco, yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo. También tuve tu edad..._

'_-Pero Remus es distinto._

'_-Lo sé, pero... es humano, Draco_

'_-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir._

'_-¡No quiero que te use¡Y no quiero que sufras!- miedo. Vio miedo en los ojos de su padre. Por primera vez._

'_-¿Usarme¡Remus sería incapaz de usarme!._

'_-Tiene razones para odiarme, Draco, por Dios... puede que te esté usando._

'_-¡No Remus¡Y yo le quitaré a Black de la cabeza y del corazón!- dijo con obstinación_

Fin del Flash Back

Amor? Un inalcanzable? Se refería a Remus? Su padre amaba a Remus? NO! ERA IMPOSIBLE! Nadie que ame a otra persona es capaz de hacer eso... pero lo amaba... o eso dejó entrever aquella vez... sólo que hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Lo amaba... lo amaba como lo amaba él. Y su frustración lo había llevado a eso... Amor y odio...

Dios... ¿cómo habían podido terminar en eso¿por eso la negativa de su padre¿por eso su dolor¿por eso su insistencia en hacer que desistiera? Amor llevado a la locura...

Flash Back

'_-No me faltes el respeto, Draco. Pensé que eras distinto a su padre- Remus lo miró con lástima y con tristeza, pero más que nada, con miedo -Pero eres igual. _

'_-Mi padre es un gran hombre y estoy orgulloso de ser como él._

'_-Entonces estamos mal, Draco. Cuando acepté ser tu novio, te acepté a ti... no a una imitación de Lucius._

'_-Pero es mi padre, y deberías respetarlo- miró los ojos dorados que tenían una huella de dolor y temor que había visto antes._

'_-¿Respetarlo? Cuando él comience a respetar a la gente quizá yo empiece a respetarlo_

Fin del Flash Back

Y sintió miedo...¿acaso también le sucedería a él¿También sería capaz de eso¿Dañar así a quien más amaba? Era capaz de llegar al extremo de su padre. No! No quería¿Era capaz de obligar a Remus si no conseguía su amor? Eso... ESO ERA MONSTRUOSO!

Sin embargo... hacía unos minutos, estando junto al dormido Remus... lo había obligado a permanecer junto a él pese al miedo provocado por las pesadillas... y él lo había deseado al grado de pensar en ello... incluso... había sentido que lo deseaba tanto que... ¿y si terminaba igual que su padre¿Y si aún peor, lo humillaba, lo obligaba?... ¡Pero él no quería hacerlo llorar!...

Odio. Odio a su padre. Odio a si mismo. Ese odio hacia ambos, pero en especial a su padre, lo corroía... lo mataba... odio por haber profanado lo más sagrado para él, por haber destruido la propia imagen que tenía de su padre... por ensuciarlo a él mismo por llevar su sangre... por haberlo deseado de ESE modo. No podía mirar a Remus a los ojos. Su padre le había arrebatado la posibilidad de estar junto a Remus... porque él... no merecía estar a su lado. Era el hijo de quien lo había intentado violar. ¡Él mismo podía intentar hacerlo! No tenía cara para ver a Remus a los ojos.

¡Dios! Y todo este tiempo... lo había protegido de eso. Con su sonrisa dulce, sus ojos dorados...

¿Y que debía hacer con todo ese amor? No debían estar juntos. Él no era capaz de protegerlo, ni de hacerlo feliz... ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había sido su propio padre quien... no quería recordarlo!

Remus se había peleado con Black por su culpa... y su padre había intentado... ¿acaso era él quien le traía desgracias al dulce licántropo¡Pero si él lo único que había hecho era amarlo!

No podían estar juntos... porque no quería herirlo más, porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos, porque no podía vivir amando esos ojos dorados y pensando que cada vez que se acercaba para besarlo, Remus veía a su padre... no podía estar a su lado sin pensar que a cada caricia, el licántropo recordaría las que una vez les propiciara Lucius.

Flash Back

'_-Eres distinto a él, Draco... no permitas que te hagan creer lo contrario._

'_-¿A quien?_

Fin del Flash Back

'-No, no soy igual a él- dijo con odio- No soy igual a él. Jamás seré un mortífago, jamás le haré daño a quien ame... jamás le haré daño a Remus... jamás. NO SOY IGUAL A TI, LUCIUS MALFOY!-gritó con fuerza, mientras amargas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

8.

Despertó de golpe porque en sus sueños había estado agitándose y descorrido el dosel, los rayos del sol le habían dado de lleno en el rostro. Se sentó en la cama, algo desorientado, sin estar muy seguro de que era lo que había pasado en las últimas horas... y con la sensación de que había algo que no estaba bien.

Se llevó la mano a la cicatriz en el pecho puesto que le ardía levemente... ¿Acaso tendría que ver con Voldemort¿Con el ataque que quería realizar?... Tembló ligeramente. Recordó la advertencia de Lucius... y parte de sus sueños. ¿Cuándo iba a poder olvidarse completamente de ellos? Sin embargo, bastaba que se encontrara con Lucius para que las pesadillas volviesen con mayor intensidad que nunca. Era algo que aún no superaba por completo... y quizás eso tenía que ver porque se lo estaba escondiendo precisamente al hijo del hombre que había intentado violentarlo. Miró en un acto reflejo a su lado para ver que el lugar de Draco estaba vacío.

Se había portado como un maldito. No siquiera había sido capaz de aceptar los abrazos amorosos del joven Slytherin... sólo, sólo porque inevitablemente le recordaban los de Lucius. Draco tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado con él. Demonios!

Se echó una bata encima para prepararse un café. Uno bien cargado, como los que le gustaban a James. Realmente lo necesitaba, y mientras lo hacía consultó el reloj. Una hora para el inicio de las clases. Excelente... podría darse una baño de tina y relajarse... de ahí buscaría a Draco... y hablaría con Dumbledore. Pero justo cuando estaba llevándose la taza de café a los labios, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Sonrió. Seguramente Draco había vuelto... abrió la puerta con una sonrisa conciliadora... que adquirió aire de sorpresa al ver a quien estaba parado frente a su puerta.

'-Sirius

'-Moony – el animago lo miró con las mejillas rojas y mirada de niño regañado

'-Disculpa, pero estaba por prepararme para...- quería cerrar la puerta. No quería ver-sucumbir frente a esa mirada plateada, y sin embargo, la odiosa necesidad de verse reflejado en los iris del otro y la propia voz de Sirius lo detuvieron de cerrar la puerta frente a las narices del otro.

'-Perdona...-y le tendió una caja de chocolates, de esos que le encantaban, esos que no habían en Hogsmeade y que solo habían en Londres, en esa tienda especializada, porque eran extranjeros. Esos chocolates que estaban rellenos con manjar y con un centro duro de chocolate que no podía resistir. Esos que no hacían envíos y que sólo se podían conseguir yendo directamente a la tienda y... las ojeras de Sirius decían que no había dormido aquella noche...- yo... yo... no sé lo que me pasó ayer. Fui un idiota y un... desgraciado- y lo miró con la bata puesta y los ojos dorados, brillantes. ¿A quienes engañaban? No podían vivir separados y obstinadamente insistían en demostrar lo contrario- Solo sentía rabia de que no estuvieses de mi lado... de que... apoyases a Lily en pedirle ayuda a Snape... yo... Moony, por favor, nunca quise decir todo lo que dije

'-Pero lo hiciste- las palabras no tenían más reproche. El animago había pedido las disculpas al caso, y aunque había dolido, no pensó que Sirius fue a disculpar y menos tan prontamente. Menos que hiciera el dichoso viajecito a Londres en una noche, sólo para traerle esos chocolates. Quizás... sólo quizás... intentaba cambiar por él. Era lindo pensar que eso era lo que movía los actos del animago.

'-Lo sé...

'-¿Qué pasa?- había algo en la mirada del otro y su silencio que le hizo pensar que algo no andaba bien. Que estaba ahí por su perdón, pero también por su compañía.

'-N-nada...-quizás a otro engañara, pero no a él.

'-No tienes buen aspecto- el lupino lo miró, preocupado. Parecía que no había pasado una buena noche.

'-Tú tampoco- Sirius sonrió... irremediablemente la sonrisa también adornó los labios del licántropo. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo para reír.

'-¿Qué quieres? Vengo levantándome- se desordenó levemente el pelo, mirando al animago

'-Siempre me pareciste el ser más hermoso aún con esa cara de sueño que no te puedes.

Se sonrojó. Era irremediable. Como dos más dos son cuatro... Sirius tenía ese efecto en él.

'-Tú... tampoco estás tan mal- murmuró al fin, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Y aunque sabía que no debía, se separó de la puerta de modo de que el animago pudiese entrar en la habitación.

Sirius sonrió. Y entró... vio las cosas de su lobito... y algunas de las de Malfoy. Esta vez dolió, pero no lo invadió era furia que lo cegaba.

'-¿Y él?- no quería decir el nombre, vaya a saberse porque

'-Salió temprano- Remus preparaba otra taza de café, sin estar seguro del porque estaban ahí los dos, juntos, solos y... ¿el destino?

'-Ah!... ya... ¿puedo sentarme?

'-Sí, claro.

Se sentó en un sofá. La corbata del Slytherin estaba ahí... la miró, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Remus le tendió el café solo agradeció con una sonrisa y cayó nuevamente el silencio entre ambos.

'-¿Y bien?-el licántropo tomó la palabra

'-¿Y bien que?

'-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tiene que pasarme algo?

'-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo no anda bien

Se miraron a los ojos por espacio de unos segundos y se lo dijeron todo. Cuanto se extrañaban, cuanto miedo tenían de estar sin el otro, cuanto se amaban... que todos los malos entendidos debían ser olvidados... y que querían volver a ser lo que habían sido. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Remus sonrió levemente y Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. Perfecto grado de compenetración... y sin embargo... no era su momento ahora. Y ambos lo entendían... todavía debían hablar y aclarar... y solucionar... y perdonar.

'-James y Lily... están peleados. James pasó la noche en el sofá. Lily le pidió ayuda a Snivellus y él aceptó- soltó la fin Sirius.

'-¿Y tú también estás enojado con ella por eso?- preguntó paciente

'-Es una serpiente! Es un Slytherin! Tú...- se guardó. No quería herir mas al licántropo, ni ahora ni nunca. Sólo quería volver a estar con él.

'-¿Crees que todos los Slytherin son iguales?- pero por las preguntas de Remus se notaba que necesitaba saber.

'-¡Por supuesto! Todos son iguales! Tienen malas intenciones y... la mayor parte de los que han estado en esa casa practicaron las Artes Oscuras... demás está recordarte que gran parte de ellos eran mortífagos y así como ellos lo fueron, sus hijos también...

'-Pero eso es una generalización, Sirius... ¿no le darías la oportunidad a alguien que pertenece a una de esas generalizaciones de demostrar que no todos son así?

'-No¿para que? Al final todos son iguales...

Tristeza. Eso había en los ojos dorados, y para el animago era tan claro que ni aunque Remus lo hubiese gritado lo habría visto mejor. ¿Por qué, se preguntó?

'-Moony...

'-Quizás se haya debido a eso que no pudimos seguir juntos

'-¿De que hablas?

'-Encierras a todos bajo la misma concepción...

'-¿Qué tiene que ver que crea que todos los Slytherin son unos traidores, manipuladores, sucios, rastreros, ambiciosos y una gran cantidad de calificativos que no me molestaré en nombrar con nosotros?

'-Por supuesto que tiene que ver, Sirius... tu argumentación se basa en un tópico. Entonces, y basándonos en ese razonamiento¿por qué Pete nos traicionó cuando los Gryffindor gozamos de fama de leales y valientes¿Por qué Snape arriesga su propia vida al ser un espía para Dumbledore¿Por qué Draco reniega de los propios ideales de su casa para estar con un media-sangre?–de nuevo tenían esas discusiones que tanto los habían unido cuando eran estudiantes, y sin embargo, él no quería tener que discutir ahora eso con el lobo... él sólo quería... sólo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos otra vez.

'-Ya, pero la excepción hace la regla...

'-¿Y no crees entonces que esas excepciones merecen una oportunidad¿No consideras que... vale la pena?- los ojos del licántropo eran implorantes, pero Sirius no sabía que era lo que el otro esperaba de su respuesta.

Siempre le había dicho a Remus las cosas que pensaba tal cual eran, por lo menos hasta que la desconfianza cegó su relación, pero ahora comenzaban de nuevo y por ello contestó. Si la desconfianza los había separado... que la sinceridad jugase al revés:

'-¿Para que? Siempre volveremos a lo mismo... los Slytherin son lo que son... los Gryffindor también y la rivalidad entre ellos es inevitable porque significamos dos polos opuestos¿ves? Somos los buenos de este cuento y las serpientes las malas...

Remus negó levemente con la cabeza. Quizás era ese modo de pensar el que había hecho que se sintiera tan inseguro por tantos años cuando notó que la confianza se perdía... quizás había sido ese modo de pensar el que no permitió que le confiase todos su miedos, alentado por lo que en otro tiempo habían sido los insidiosos comentarios de Peter... y se dispuso a arreglar de una vez por todas esas situación. Quería volver a estar con él como cuando salieron del Colegio y comenzaron su vida juntos... como cuando se casaron...

'-Pero... si realmente crees eso... ¿qué soy yo, Sirius?

'-No te entiendo

'-¿Quién soy?- ojos que clamaban una respuesta.

'-Eres simplemente Remus... –dijo sin entender aún, pero con la mirada tierna clavada en su esposo- Mi Moony, mi lobito...

'-Un licántropo- contestó Remus, negando con la cabeza- No soy completamente humano, ni tampoco completamente animal... ¿Qué soy, Sirius?

'-¿Adónde quieres llegar?- tristeza y preocupación.

'- Soy un ser sin sentimientos... Soy un ser oscuro y maligno, que se alimenta de sangre y vidas humanas, que no se detiene para matar... cada luna llena la necesidad de sangre me enloquece y disfruto cercenando gargantas y oliendo el miedo... ¿Eso soy para ti, Sirius?- los ojitos dorados estaban llenos de lágrimas. Necesitaba que Sirius entendiese, porque sólo su entendimiento le traería el alivio.

Y entonces llegó el entendimiento y con ello... el arrepentimiento. Había sido tan ciego... y cuanto dolor le habría producido a ese chico que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Se acercó a él y en un acto en el que no se detuvo a pensar, lo abrazo, fuerte, queriendo protegerlo de todo y todos.

Ninguno de los dos notó como la puerta se abría y alguien miraba la escena, entre helado y dolido... y lleno de entendimiento.

'-Remus, yo... jamás te condenaría. Jamás te negaría una oportunidad... sería incapaz de negarte algo- lo apartó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos- He sido un ciego... lo siento tanto...

'-E-está bien...-sonrió levemente, pero con sinceridad- Era importante que entendieras... para mi era muy importante...-y sin embargo al ver que el otro no lo soltaba fue separándose de él, lentamente. Que difícil se le hacía estar entre sus brazos y salir de ellos.

'-Perdona- se disculpó Sirius- perdona, sé que yo no...

'-No, no importa... no pasa nada- miró el suelo, sonrojado.

'-Sí... perdona...

'-¿Remus?- la voz los sobresaltó a ambos quienes de inmediato se voltearon a ver a quien los miraba desde la puerta con una expresión indescifrable

'-¡Draco!- el licántropo lo miró avergonzado. No quería que pensara lo que no era... ¿pero que era lo que no era¿qué no lo amaba? Lo amaba... ¿qué no había disfrutado sus brazos? Lo había echo... ¿qué no lo había buscado?... sólo en parte... ¿qué lo había engañado? No, eso si que no- Draco...yo... –pero entonces notó que el rubio tenía la mirada decidida y los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas- ¿D-draco¿qué pasó ?-su expresión de vergüenza se tornó en preocupación

'-Tú... yo...- comenzó a decir, pero calló

Draco miró a los dos hombres... y una serie de sentimientos le cruzaron por la mente y el corazón... ¿cómo había sido tan ciego como para pensar que podía separarlos¿qué podía alejarlos? Cuando los vio abrazados... dolió... aquello era lo que él nunca recibiría del licántropo. Pero sentía una extraña satisfacción al pensar que Remus podía ser feliz.

Se sorprendió de sus propios sentimientos, porque no hubiese podido creer que fuese capaz de sentir algo así en medio de su propio dolor... alivio, porque era capaz de alegrarse por el licántropo... y eso lo hacía un poco más parecido a lo que Remus hubiese querido.

Remus siempre sería su primer amor... amado, sagrado e intocable...

Pero era tiempo de dejar de soñar y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Remus ya tenía dueño.

Y no era él.

'-Nosotros... terminamos -los ojos plateados se perdieron por última vez en los dorados.

'-¿Qué?- los dos los miraron, sin creerlo

'-Eso- apretó los puños y bajó la mirada- Yo... sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta más, Remus- la mirada era una mirada madura y marcada de determinación- ¿Por qué no... no me dijiste que mi padre era el causante¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi padre era el maldito bastardo que se había atrevido a tocarte!

'-¿Cómo...?-pero la pregunta murió en sus labios

'-Dímelo... por favor...

'-Escucha Draco- Remus se apresuró a tomarlo por los hombros y cerrar la puerta. Sirius inmóvil contemplaba al rubio que aunque firme se notaba devastado por dentro- tú no eres igual a tu padre. Jamás lo has sido y jamás lo serás...- ¿cómo era posible que de una sola mirada hubiese entendido perfectamente que era lo que lo atormentaba?

'-¿Por qué estás tan seguro!-y aguantaba las lágrimas, porque no quería que Black lo viese llorar- ¡Es un mal nacido¡LO ODIO!

'-Escúchame Draco- lo zarandeó levemente- escúchame por favor...- se volteó donde Sirius- Sirius¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

El animago asintió levemente con la cabeza, con expresión seria y se retiró sin decir más palabras. Cuando hubo salido, Draco se permitió llorar de amargura, de dolor... y abrazó al profesor que lo abrazó dulcemente

'-Tranquilo... –y le acarició suavemente el rubio cabello- Draco, escúchame... lo que haya pasado entre Lucius y yo es un asunto entre nosotros

'-¡Él te hirió! No puedo ignorar lo que mi padre es...-y apretaba su propio rostro contra el pecho del licántropo- es un... es un...

'-Lo sé... a lo que voy es que... tu padre no es una mala persona Draco... tiene muchos defectos, pero también tiene sus virtudes y la más grande de todas es que te adora por sobre todas las cosas. Eso es lo único que sé.

'-Si me quisiera tanto... no le haría daño a la única persona que he amado- lo miró, con las mejillas mojadas y temblando.

'-¿Draco? Tu padre no sabía sobre tus sentimientos... –le tomó la cara con una mano-Tu padre mataría por ti... eres lo más importante para él.

'-Pero yo te amo... y él... pero tú no me amas... tú amas a Black... ¿qué hago... que hago con este a-amor?- su mejilla contra su pecho cálido. Inconscientemente deseó que aquella mentira hubiese durado un poco más... sólo un poco más...

'-Verás que vendrá otro amor... verás que el día que menos te lo esperes te llegará la persona que realmente vas a amar el resto de tus días- y lo volvió a abrazar. Mientras sentía que un gran peso le era sacado de encima... y sin embargo... jamás pensó que fuese a querer tanto a ese chico.

'-No, no... nunca como te amo a ti- lo miró nuevamente. Había amor en sus ojos, pero no el amor que él sentía por Sirius, era un amor distinto, pero no por eso menos real.

Le sonrió con ternura antes de besarle la frente, con todo el cariño que podía profesarle.

'-No quiero que odies a tu padre... él siempre intenta hacer lo correcto para tu bienestar... Lucius cometió un error... pero se detuvo a tiempo y...

'-Pero lo intentó... ¿Remus? Necesito saber... ¿qué había entre ustedes dos en el colegio?- se prohibía confesarle que él mismo lo había deseado desesperadamente.

'-No soy yo el indicado para que te diga esas cosas...- negó con la cabeza- Sólo te pido una cosa... Habla con tu padre. Él te dirá sus motivos cuando llegue el momento. Que mis sentimientos hacia él no influyan en los tuyos.

'-¿Lo odias?

'-...no, no lo odio, aunque pensé que sí... a pesar de todo no lo odio y por eso tú tampoco debes odiarlo...

'-¿Y no me odias a mi, Remus?- temor.

'-No... jamás podría odiarte. Te quiero mucho- le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya. Esa que le iluminaba el día.

'-Y-yo también te quiero... te quiero tanto, Remus... y me duele tanto... saber que él te...

'-Tranquilo... ya va a pasar... vas a ver que ese dolor va a pasar igual como el que yo sentí va pasando... lentamente, pero pasa...ya no duele tanto...

'-¿Y-y y si me convierto en alguien como él? No quiero ser como él...

'-No Draco... tú no eres como él y jamás permitan que te digan lo contrario. Vas a ver que encontrarás a alguien a quien vas a amar más que a nadie y que te amará con todo su corazón... y vas a llegar a ser un gran hombre, Draco, más y mejor que tu padre...- y mientras decía eso le acariciaba la cabeza.

'-Y-yo... te dejo libre...-lo miró, los ojos rebalsados en lágrimas. Pero le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera –porque te quiero tanto... que te quiero ver feliz. Porque te amo.

Sirius, al otro lado de la puerta, dejó que su cuerpo resbalase hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo de piedra. Levantó la mirada al techo...

'-Aquellas excepciones... merecen una oportunidad...-fue la afirmación que salió de sus labios. Estaba sonriendo.

8.

El día fue agitado. Había demasiado que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

En cuando Draco y Remus salieron del despacho de éste último, tanto el animago como el licántropo se miraron con entendimiento... una de las barreras que los separaban se había roto. Draco no asistió a clases ese día, necesitaba pensar y contactarse con su padre cuanto antes, esto último sin buenos resultados.

Lily y James seguían enfadados entre ellos. Snape, quizás previendo eso no se apareció en todo el día a los Merodeadores, evitando una muerte segura en patas de cierto Bambi.

Remus habló con Dumbledore y alertó la acción que Lucius le había avisado. Pidió además protección especial para Draco, pues su padre temía que de fallar, fuese su hijo quien pagase las consecuencias. Dumbledore preparó lo que fuese necesario más rápido de lo que el mismo licántropo había pensado que fuese capaz de hacerlo... Kingsley tenía ya preparado un grupo de aurores de confianza para que a la primera señal salieran disparados al sitio de catástrofe... todo parecía estar listo para afrentar lo que tuviese que venir.

Sólo una cosa inquietó a Remus de sobremanera, porque ya el ambiente de por sí era tenso. Una lechuza. Con una nota de Lucius.

'_Cuida a mi hijo si algo me sucede'_

'-Escucha Harry. Por nada del mundo se te ocurra salir del Castillo- oía a Lily

'-Sí mamá

'-¿Es que va a suceder algo, señora?-preguntó Mione, extrañada

'-Puede que haya algunos problemas- James miró a la chica con simpatía- Por eso no deben salir del Castillo... y lo digo porque bien sé que tipo de fama tienen, eh? Busca problemas.

'-¡Es que mi ahijado es tan genial como su padrino!

'-En general los problemas son los que me encuentran a mi u.u

'-No hijo, no seas tan modesto. Tienes que llevar con orgullo la carga de la familia

'-James, no le des más ideas a Harry, con Sirius ya es suficiente- demás está decir que ambos esposos no iban a dejar que sus asuntos de pareja interfirieran con los asuntos de su hijo.

'-¿Qué? Vamos, que no hablo sólo por mi lado, jejeje. Eres la integrante femenina del grupo- y le guiñó un ojo a su esposa.

'-Oh! Dios! Que futuro le espera a este pobre muchacho con dos padres así!-y el dichoso padrino ya estaba metiendo la nariz donde nadie lo llamaba.

La tarde se ensombreció con la llegada de una segunda lechuza dirigida a Remus del Ministerio. El grupo se despidió de Harry y sus amigos y se encaminó a la antigua habitación compartida. Sólo una vez dentro, Remus rasgó el sobre y leyó. Habían llamado a Remus a comparecer frente a tribunales y a sanadores debido a su condición de licántropo, argumentando que dada su condición podría haber sido cómplice de Black.

'-No puedo creerlo!- Sirius hizo millones de pequeños cuadraditos la citación que había recibido el licántropo, rasgándola repetidamente con las manos- Es el colmo! Es humillante! Degradante! No te preocupes, Moony, no voy a permitir que se atrevan a hacerte eso

'-Tranquilo Sirius... no es de tanta importancia- aunque su mirada no decía lo mismo. Se notaba avergonzado e incómodo, pero al menos sentía que tenía el apoyo de Sirius y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad- Sólo me realizarán unos exámenes y... me interrogarán, supongo

'-Sirius tiene razón- Lily estaba muy enfurecida también, y cruzada de brazos y con el rostro rojo, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento- No puedo creer que te citen¡Es humillante!

'-Chicos... tranquilos... sólo iré y no pasará a más...

'-No!- James golpeó la mesa con violencia y con los ojos brillantes de furia- Primero acusan a Sirius y reabren el caso y ahora te citan por tu condición! Esto es el colmo. Dumbledore deberá hacer algo o yo mismo tomaré cartas en el asunto.

'-Tranquilo, no te exaltes - Lily se apresuró a tomarlo de brazo

'-Perdona... tienes razón- sonrió levemente

No se habían reconciliado aún, pero se notaba que ya no estaban tan enfadados como antes. Quizás sólo estaban esperando el momento adecuado para hablar.

'-¿Por qué quieren que Remus vaya a declarar? No entiendo ¿por qué creen que Sirius es el que ha conspirado todo esto? – preguntó Peter con tristeza, miró a sus dos amigos, el primero triste, el segundo enfurecido- Si debieran sospechar de alguien debería ser de mi, no? Yo declaré que había actuado como traidor y...

'-No Pete- Remus le sonrió con tristeza- está bien... no tengo problema en ir a declarar, y no vuelvas a mencionar eso. Es pasado y esta vez no volverá a suceder. No lo repitas nunca más, no les des argumento para que también te citen a ti.

'-Además... Snape... -mueca de molestia por parte de James- hará algo útil en su vida y va a ayudarnos- Lily sonrió levemente.

'-Moony y Prongs tienen razón.- Sirius se dejó caer en un sofá cercano, donde Remus estaba sentado- Son unos idiotas, arrogantes, hijos de puta que...

'-Pero... ¿por qué?- Peter negó con la cabeza

'-Porque quieren quitarnos del camino, Pete- Lily se sentó también con gesto cansado- Sirius fue prófugo y su juicio no fue público. Además de que el hechizo que nos volvió a la vida despierta demasiado recelo y quizás hasta envidia entre la poca gente que lo conoce... Sirius es el conejillo perfecto para desviar la atención de la ineficacia del Ministerio y darle una respuesta a los miles de magos y brujas asustados

'-Y Remus es un licántropo- James sonrió con amargura- ¿crees que ellos necesitan alguna otra razón para citarlo? Malditos bastardos

'-Si ellos se llegase a enterar que ustedes dos son esposo, ellos...- Peter calló ante el rictus de dolor en los rostros de su dos amigos- Disculpen... yo no quise...

'-No pasa nada, Pete- Sirius miró de reojo a Remus que había bajado la vista, con dolor

'-Si ellos averiguasen eso... –Lily miró a sus dos amigos, para luego mirar a Pete y a James- Es verdad, es verdad... si se enteraran... podrían vincularlos y entonces...

'-Remus sería enjuiciado- terminó James con voz sombría para luego mirar al lupino- Fugde buscaría un resquicio legal para hacerte un juicio argumentando que debió hacerse el día que metieron a Sirius en Azkaban. Te usarían como cabeza de turco.

'-Hay que mantener completa discreción sobre el tema- Sirius suspiró- De todos modos... nosotros ya no estamos juntos y por cualquier cosa que me acusen, Moony no tendría que pagar conmigo- aunque intentaba un tono animado había tanta amargura en su voz que Remus levantó la vista para mirarlo- ¿Qué¿De verdad crees que permitiría que te hicieran algo?- tomó suavemente la mano pálida que descansaba en el regazo del lupino, y luego de darle un apretó, lo soltó, como si tuviera miedo de que el otro lo rechazara. Estaban teniendo algunos avances, pero no quería abusar de su suerte- Jamás... nunca te harán daño mientras pueda evitarlo

Remus miró la mano que el animago le acababa de apretar, anhelando el contacto de esa mano grande, fuerte y cálida... por Dios¿por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? Si tan sólo pudiese olvidar ese amor tan... pero lo cierto es que sabía que se engañaba... era un idiota... no quería olvidar ese amor... no quería, porque era lo más maravilloso del mundo, pese a todo... y sólo Dios sabía cuanto extrañaba a ese tonto arrogante y dulce.

Cuando levantó la vista, James sonreía y en cuanto miró a Sirius notó la enorme pena que cargaba... le recordó aquel tiempo, cuando aún eran estudiantes en el que Sirius había dejado su familia y había sido desheredado. Cómo ansiaba abrazarlo... cargar con parte de ese dolor y... pero ¿no había cargado ya con él durante tanto tiempo¿no había sido Sirius quien había decidido que él no podía cargar con un monstruo?

Sin embargo, las palabras salieron de su corazón, no de su mente, que jamás las hubiese pronunciado:

'-No te dejaré solo... nunca

James y Lily sonrieron, y fue el moreno quien tomó a Peter de la solapa de la túnica para sacarlo del despacho. El pequeño supo de inmediato que era lo que los otros pretendían y se apresuró a seguirlos.

'-¿No me dejarás, Moony?- preguntó Sirius mirándolo fijamente, amando la dulzura de aquellos ojos de oro- Y, sin embargo, ahora estoy tan solo

'-¿Me culpas de esa soledad?

'-Sólo tú podrías hacerla desaparecer.

'-Fuiste tú quien me alejaste... yo siempre traté de estar a tu lado

'-No me recrimines más, lobito. Fui un idiota, es verdad que yo te alejé... te alejé por una desconfianza infundada, porque no quería que vieras debilidad en mi, quería que te sintieras seguro y no vieras mi miedo...

'-Pero yo quería conocer tu debilidad y tu miedo. Quería protegerte de todo, quería abrazarte y que supieras que en mi podías descansar de todo y todos...

'-Moony... perdóname

'-Paddy...-si tan sólo le tomase la mano... si al menos le tomase la mano... para sentir que aquello era real... y como si el animago hubiese leído su mente, las manos volvieron a envolver las suyas.

El lupino bajó la vista, sonrojado...Sirius lo miró, enternecido. Parecían dos jovencitos enamorados... corrección, ERAN dos jovencitos enamorados, pensó el animago. Se acercó un poco más al otro y le alzó el rostro por la barbilla para mirarlo mejor. El animago abrió la boca para decir ante la expectación de Remus, cuando los golpes en la puerta, los interrumpieron

'-¡SE DESATÓ, CHICOS!-era la voz de James y lo que habían estado esperando acababa de suceder.

Se pusieron de pie, Sirius con las manos del otro entre las suyas. Se miraron a los ojos y sacaron sus varitas.

'-Moony?

'-Dime?

'-Gracias... –pero al ver pregunta en la mirada del libo, prosiguió- por darme una oportunidad de demostrar que no soy un Black cualquiera- y lo besó en los labios antes de salir corriendo.

'-Paddy...- se quedó quieto ahí, enrojecido y con mirada de enamorado.

La risa de Lily que lo esperaba en la puerta lo hizo despabilar, y se llevó una mano a la mejilla para comprobar que estaba ardiendo.

Sonrió. Todo volvía lentamente a ser como antes...

9.

Pese a la rapidez de la reacción del Ministerio y de la misma Orden, la devastación ya era de por sí mayúscula. Muertos por todas partes... sumado a los gritos y el aire cargado de maldiciones, hechizos y el agua cayendo sobre ellos, porque los detectores de incendios se habían accionado. Un ambiente ahogante, asfixiante. Demonios... mortífagos... y dementores.

Sirius, que luchaba codo a codo con Remus, vaciló al ver a los antiguos guardianes de Azkaban.

'-Expectro patronum!- de la varita del licántropo salió la figura consistente de un lobo que arremetió contra las criaturas- Sirius! No te dejes impresionar.

'-E-expectro patronum, Expectro patronum- pero de su varita no salía más que un débil humo plateado que no asustaba a nadie.

'-Recuerda algo feliz- dijo el licántropo tomando cartas en el asunto, y tomó su mano.

'-¡Moony!-miró asombrado su mano entre los dedos de Remus- S-sí... –y no necesitó recordar ningún momento feliz, porque lo estaba viviendo, con la mano del licántropo entre sus dedos- Expectro patronum! –y tal como había surgido un lobo de la de Remus, un hermoso perro, majestuoso y plateado, con coincidente semejanza a Padfoot, alejó a unos cuantos dementores... sólo para frotar su nariz con el lobo plateado.

Ambos magos se sonrojaron.

Lily y James en cambio ahora luchaban con una bandada de demonios voladores que escupían fuego por la boca. Parecía que a medida que se acostumbraban más a su nueva vida y nuevo cuerpo, más provecho podían sacarle, porque nunca hasta ese momentos habían luchado juntos de ESE modo. Con tanta agilidad, velocidad y flexibilidad. Espalda contra espalda. Se movían de una forma tan perfecta, tan compenetrada, que más parecía que bailaban que luchaban, porque se movían justo en el momento y con cada hechizo volaban mínimo a dos o tres criaturas, y si hasta conversaban mientras destruían demonios.

No cabía duda que eran de los magos más fuertes de su época.

'-Que aliento, por Merlín!

'-Que chiste más malo, Jamsie

'-¿Entonces porque sonríes?

'-Porque soy tu esposa y si no te celebro tus locuras nadie lo hará

'-¿Te había dicho que eres una belleza?- sonrisa compradora y ahí iban otros dos demonios.

'-No las suficientes veces

'-Lo imaginé

'-Y no te separes mucho, ciervito saltarín- y con un solo movimiento de varita incineró a otros dos.

'-¿A quien le dices ciervito saltarín?

'-Al único bambi que conozco. Ya suficiente tuve la última vez, no quiero que vuelvas al hospital.

'-Me miras en menos, querida

'-No, querido, sólo cuido tu salud... y de paso la mía.

'-Oye... lo de Snivellus aún no está solucionado, eh?

'-¿No podemos hablar de eso después?

'-Sí, pero que no se te olvide. No volveré a la habitación hasta hablar de eso y dejar los puntos claros

'-Pues, que sepas que tengo mis métodos para convencerte de que vueltas- voz sensual

'-No digas esas cosas... o sólo lo olvidaré para ver cuales son esos métodos -

'-Que te los puedo mostrar sin necesidad de excusas- más sensual

Había al menos unos treinta mortífagos armando caos. Prendiendo fuego a lugares, desatando el histerismo y sin permitir a los aurores ocuparse completamente ni de los muggles ni de los ataques, porque corrían de un lado para otro, intentando controlar una situación que no parecía controlable. Kingsley gritaba ordenes en un caos tal que dudaba incluso que fuese escuchado, mientras incineraba a varios demonios que mostraban amenazantes sus cuatro corridas de afilados dientes.

Remus en tanto se había alejado de Sirius tratando de sacar a la mayor cantidad de muggles del lugar, mientras el animago le cubría las espaldas. Con un potente hechizo habían abierto un agujero en la pared y ayudaban a la gente a salir por ahí con cuerdas. Las personas, demasiado asustadas, no preguntaban, no pensaban siquiera, sólo intentaban huir a como diese lugar.

Sirius se quitó un mechón de húmedo pelo negro de los ojos, porque los detectores de incendio lo tenían completamente empapado. El olor a quemado de los plásticos y de los propios cadáveres producto del fuego de los demonios le estaba dando algo de náuseas y dolor de cabeza. Se volteó para ver a Remus ayudando a una mujer ya más anciana a bajar por una de las cuerdas... sonrió, ese era su lobito, tan dulce... casi lo tira un poderoso Averno, y es que como miraba al pálido mago no vio que los mortífagos se habían reorganizado y comenzaban a atacar otra vez.

'-Malditos asesinos...- murmuró con desprecio antes de invocar un _Protego _contra dos maldiciones. Tan propiamente de ellos, cinco contra uno. Ja, tan propio que de no haber sido así hubiese pensado en una trampa- Vamos tarados, que puedo con los cinco.

Y reconoció un par de ojos entre las máscaras que cubrían los rostros. Snape. Sonrió. Contra cuatro? Estaba dado, esa victoria era suya, como que se llamaba Sirius Black.

'-¡Ah!- el grito lo tomó desprevenido y rodó por el suelo, evitando una maldición y contraatacando con un hechizo, sólo para voltear y buscar a Remus con desesperación, sin encontrarlo... ahí! Estaba rodeado por otros seis mortífagos...

'-¡_Stupefy_!- no lo vio a tiempo y le golpeó en el brazo, aturdiéndolo

'-¡_Destrucio!_

'_-¡Averno!_

'-¡_PROTEGO!_- los repelió a duras penas, porque sólo tenía atención para Remus... pero lo había perdido de vista. Parte del techo cayó en su campo de visión y las llamas se hicieron más grandes, incapaz de ser apagadas por el agua. Aquello era magia- ¡JAMES!- gritó- ¡JAMES, LILY... MOONY ESTÁ EN APUROS!- y mago y bruja escucharon pese a que estaban bastante distanciados, pero ellos mismos estaban siendo acorralados por dementores. No podían ir en su ayuda y James apretó los dientes, frustrado.

Pero Peter si escuchó y volteó a ver como James y Lily se defendían incapaces de acudir en ayuda de licántropo. Con más valor y decisión de la que había sentido en su vida, corrió en dirección contraria a la salida, en donde había estado guiando a un grupo de muggles y convertido en rata se apresuró a buscar a Remus.

10.

Su espalda chocó contra un muro que parecía sostenerse por puro milagro. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, el agua seguía cayendo, las luces se habían apagado en casi todas partes y apenas había alguna que titilaba, tímidamente. Hacía frío y estaba rodeado. Miró los ojos de sus enemigos, lo único descubierto por las máscaras. Malditos cobardes que ni siquiera se atrevían a mostrar la cara... estaba atrapado... pero no se los haría fácil. Jamás. Si iba a morir les pensaba hacer muy difíciles las cosas.

Apretó los dientes y quiso gritar, pero mantuvo el control. Porque pensó... pensó en lo tonto que había sido... pensó en que hacía menos de una hora había estado a punto de reconciliarse con Sirius... su Paddy... y ahora... ahora iba a morir...

Amarga ironía, se dijo con mortificación

'-Estás muerto, Lupin- se quitaron las máscaras. Los seis. Reconocía al que había hablado como Tiberus Nogel, Ravenclaw, dos años menor que él. ¿A dónde iba a parar ese mundo?

Lucius y Bellatrix estaban entre ellos. Lucius lo miraba siniestramente, pero jamás a los ojos... pero al poco ya no había nada en su mirada plateado. Indiferencia. Aunque hubo un pequeño brillo... algo que lo reprochaba. ¿Por qué? decía su mirada¿por qué viniste?. Bellatrix en cambio lo miraba con obvia alegría, felicidad. Una sonrisa adornaba el bello rostro de la bruja.

'-Ríndete y haznos las cosas fácil- dijo Bellatrix avanzando con una sonrisa de agrado

'-Nunca- intentó defenderse, pero su hechizo no dio en el blanco, y apenas pudo protegerse del que envió Tiberus antes de contraatacarlo y hacerlo caer por el agua que tenía el piso sumamente resbaloso, de modo que no pudo con el de Bellatrix, demasiado cerca y demasiado rápido.

Cayó al suelo, de rodillas, pero se puso de pie... la vista nublada, un sabor amargo en la boca. El segundo hechizo de Bella le dio en la boca del estómago como una patada y se dobló hacia delante, escupiendo sangre. Dos mortífagos alzaron las varitas para invocar un _Crucio._ Intentó moverse, pero el piso resbaladizo evitó su huída y las dos maldiciones le dieron en el tórax. Gritó mientras caía al suelo nuevamente, porque se iba a desgarrar... sentía que iba a romperse del sufrimiento... incapaz de pensar en algo más, porque su mente estaba llena de dolor que era inconcebible considerar algo más siquiera.

Se detuvieron mientras la bruja reía con ganas hasta detenerse a centímetros de él.

El sabor metálico dela sangre le inundaba la boca, pero sus sentido estaban más desarrollados. Sus instintos de lobo le exigían, le ordenaba hacer un intento por sobrevivir. El instinto era mayor al dolor.

Se puso de pie con velocidad asombrosa para haber recibido dos Crucio recientemente y se echó sobre un mortífago, aturdiéndolo, para luego echarle una maldición a otro que apenas pudo reaccionar. Bellatrix le envió un Delirius que lo tiró por los suelos. Se golpeó la cabeza con una vidrina, rompiendo los pocos vidrios que seguían enteros... los mortífagos se acercaron y él aún así se puso de pie... tambaleándose y aturdido... y con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por los labios desde la cabeza. Dolor. Oyó las risas enfermas de los que lo rodeaban.

'-Vamos Remus... pórtate bien- era Lucius y avanzaba hacia él. El lobo se rebeló en su interior y Remus gruñó. Era imagen fiera con la sangre corriéndolo desde la herida en la cabeza, escondida pro su cabello miel mojado que también comenzaba a mancharse de rojo.

'-Cuidado... mañana es luna llena- oyó de Bella alertaba a los demás- el lobo está fuerte. Redúzcanlo, pero no lo maten... nuestro Señor lo necesita vivo- sonrió.

Cuando levantó la vista vio que cuatro de ellos se acercaban con dagas en las manos... dagas de plata. Retrocedió, asustado. Había algo del lobo en sus movimientos cuando vio la plata. Plata, el único metal que podía matarlo, y tanto la bestia como el humano lo sabían. Era animal acorralado. Mostró los colmillos más prominentes... ¿qué hacer¿qué hacer¿qué hacer...? estaba perdido y desorientado... había algo en el ambiente que lo tenía perdido... que no lo dejaba pensar racionalmente... que le exaltaba los sentido del lobo, asustándolo... extenuándolo. Y mientras el lobo tomaba más fuerza, la razón del humano se debilitaba.

'-¿Te sientes perdido, cachorro?- Bellatrix lo miró, embelesada con su angustia

'-Si te quedas tranquilo nadie te hará daño, Remus- los ojos plateados de Lucius mentían. Lo estaban regañando con una mueca de dolor.

El licántropo se movió más nervioso aún, frenético. No tenía salida. Estaba contra la pared nuevamente... ellos tenían plata... estaba asustado, aterrorizado, el lobo no le permitía actuar porque estaba paralizado... se movía, extraviado. Perdido.

'-AVER---!- intentó utilizar un hechizo prohibido como última opción, desesperado, pero Rodolphus le cayó encima antes y enteró la daga en su costado sin siquiera dudar. Abrió los ojos y la boca en un grito mudo. Dolor... mucho dolor... tanto como un crucio... se estaba quemando... la sangre se le agolpó en la boca, intensificando el sabor...

'-¡Idiota!- Lucius le quitó a Rodolphus de encima y la daga del costado, pero aún sentía que se quemaba por dentro... se tocó el costado... sentía la sangre y el olor a quemado. Demasiado dolor- ¡Lo necesitamos vivo!

Bellatrix se había acercado hasta él y le había arrebatado la varita, para luego patearlo en la boca del estómago, justo donde le había dado el hechizo anterior. Se hizo un ovillo, pero intentó ponerse de pie. El siguiente puntapié fue en el lugar de la daga, gimió... y no se pudo poner de pie. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

'-Detente...-Lucius puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y miró al licántropo con fingido desprecio.- Dame los grilletes...

'-Será un placer- de entre la túnica sacó un par de grilletes plata que brillaron peligrosamente frente a los ojos asustados del lupino que no se sentía capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para huir- pero espera Lucius, querido... has que se debilite un poco más... aún es capaz de escapar. Déjamelo a mi.

'-Bella...

'-¡_CRUCIO!_-demencia en el bello rostro. Demencia y placer. Disfrutaba viéndolo retorcerse de dolor, verlo gritar, verlo desgarrarse, ver como la sangre le manchaba la túnica por la herida...-¿Qué no te gusta, licántropo?

'-¡Bella, detente, ya!- Lucius apenas pudo controlar a la enloquecida mujer.

'-¿Acaso mi primo no se te monta como un animal¿No te gusta el dolor?

La vista se le nublaba... sentía que iba a desfallecer... Sirius, Sirius... Paddy...no podía pensar en nada más. Si iba a morir que su último pensamiento estuviese dirigido al animago.

Lucius miraba a la bruja con odio bien disimulado y ella estaba demasiado extasiada con su dolor como para notar algo extraño en la actitud del rubio.

'-Tú cuida que los otros no interrumpan mientras lo sujeto- dijo antes de arrodillarse junto al herido Remus

'-Lo que digas, Lucius... Rodolphus, Gregorius, Tiberius, ustedes encárguense de que los aurores no puedan apagar ese fuego.

Malfoy lo miró, preocupado. Le apartó un mechón de cabello color miel teñido de sangre, de la frente que sudaba. Remus le devolvió la mirada, asustado.

'-A-ayúdame...-murmuró, adolorido

'-Te dije, Remus... ¿por qué me desobedeciste?- tomó sus manos y hizo como que buscaba la forma de abrir los grilletes para ponérselos. Remus cerró los ojos... le dolía mucho la herida y las maldiciones lo habían dejado muy débil

'-Ayúdame...-fue apenas un susurro

'-Aún hay una oportunidad... saca la varita de mi cinto y atúrdeme a mi y a Bella... él otro huirá.

'-N-no p-puedo...- ¿cómo iba a poder hacer una maniobra tan complicada si ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie¿si ni siquiera podía moverse del dolor?

'-No tienes tiempo para eso- le dijo en un murmullo, doblándose sobre sus muñecas.

Remus tomó la varita, con dificultad... y la sacó del cinto, pero cuando iba a aturdir a un Lucius que lo miraba expectante, el hechizo de la bruja lo hizo estrecharse nuevamente contra la pared... y lo dejó al fin, fuera de combate. Sus fuerzas demasiado melladas ya.

'-Tienes que tener más cuidado, Lucius, querido...- tomó la varita del mortífago que había caído de las manos del lupino en cuanto el hechizo lo había alcanzado.

'-Pensé que estaba desmayado- fue la rápida excusa de Lucius, que miró al licántropo inconsciente, con terror. La última oportunidad... arruinada por Bellatrix. Maldita perra.

Lucios se agachó para tomar el cuerpo del mago pálido entre los brazos y lo alzó sin dificultad. Su pequeño lobo... si hubiese una forma de... pero ya no había. La cabeza de Remus colgaba hacia atrás, sus piernas y sus brazos, exangües. Sangraba... y aún así se veía hermoso.

'-Una pálida ofrenda para nuestro Señor- la mujer acarició el rostro del lupino, para luego darle una bofetada- Al fin tendré mi venganza, lobo.

Y esa fue la imagen que vio Wormtail antes de transformarse. Halló el cuerpo de su amigo en brazos del mortífago. El terror lo invadió y buscó con la mirada ayuda. Pero no había nadie cerca que lo pudiese ayudar. Sólo demonios y aurores que luchaban enfebrecidos... ni James, ni Sirius, ni Lily... nadie, nadie... sólo él.

Remus se veía derrotado y frágil... sangraba... lo tenían. ¿Qué debía hacer¡¿¿QUÉ DEBÍA HACER!

Bellatrix sacó la estatuilla de una serpiente y la puso a la altura de la mano de Lucius para que él pudiese tocarla también, sin soltar el cuerpo de Remus. Y entonces Peter supo que debía actuar en ese preciso momento. Sólo él podía ayudar a Remus. Todo dependía de él. Sólo de él. Y corrió. Corrió como en su vida lo había hecho y saltó sobre la bruja

'-REMUS! NO!-Peter se agarró con violencia del tobillo de Bellatrix justo a tiempo.

Y los cuatro desaparecieron.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hi! Tanto tiempo TT.TT perdón el atraso, pero creo que lo extenso del capítulo redime en parte la demora, no? ) Ojalá que sí, y es que me costó mucho terminarlo porque estoy en período de exámenes.

Al fin se llevaron a Remus (que malo se oye eso ¬¬) y al fin Drakito pasó a la historia, mira que hubo bastantes que se la sufrieron con la parejita esa... pobre de mi niño rubio que nadie lo quiere con el lobito! TT.TT pero bueno, les tomé cariño (creo que haré algún fic de ellos u.u) y que penita me dio el lindo Drakito!... Sirius?... Sirius ya va por la reconciliación (que? Yo tampoco puedo verlos más tiempo separados) (Sirius: ni yo ToT) (Tomoe: ¬¬U) (Remus: u/u). Y Lucius hizo lo posible, eh? Pero bueno, pero Remusín no lo tomó muy en serio y que va... tampoco se iba a quedar tranquilo mientras los otros luchaban por sus vidas y todo eso (Tomoe: I love, Moony! o) (Sirius: Aléjate, loka! . **abrazando a Remus**) (Tomoe: TT.TT Moony!)... Peter? Vamos que el chico está portándose como un Gryffindor, aunque aún está por verse que puede hacer. ¿James y Lily? Bueno... creo que alguien o más de alguien me dirá que la pelea duró muy poco... es sólo el inicio... una persona me dio la idea de que la parejita esta estaba muy tranquila y tenía toda la razón (KGS, gracias) tengo que confesar que como nunca había escrito nada de ellos, pues... me costaba y aunque tenía la idea de hacerlos pelear un poco... como que no me atrevía... ¿Quién quiere darle una oportunidad a Snivellus? XDDD (James: TE MATO! Ò.Ó). Bueno, eso en resumidas cuentas... espero que les guste más este capítulo que el otro (mira que algunos comentarios me dejaron bien bajoneada ¬.¬ y por eso demoré tanto, aunque los exámenes contribuyeron. (Tomoe quitándole a Shin su peluche de Yuki Eiri :P))

En fin, debo disculparme porque no voy a poder contestar los reviews esta vez, o sino no podía subir el capi. Es que el tiempo apremia, peor contestaré en el próximo capítulo todos los review, lo juro.

Un beso

Toe


	14. Valor

Capítulo 15: Valor 

1.

En cuanto sintieron tierra firme bajo los pies y aunque la sensación que producía el uso del trasladador no había desaparecido por completo, un poderoso _Stupefy_ lo envió varios metros más allá, haciéndolo golpearse la cabeza con violencia contra el suelo. El dolor se extendió desde su cabeza hasta los pies, y por su mente pasaron mil y un pensamientos. Después de todo quizás había sido demasiado osado... ¿qué podía hacer él para ayudar? ¿Qué podría conseguir él? Sólo lo matarían y no podría ayudar... porque él nunca había podido ayudar... cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de encontrar el valor que necesitaba y que no sabía dónde sacar... sólo... sólo sabía que no podía dejarlo solo... se sintió levemente más tranquilo al pensar que aún con la negra perspectiva de lo que podía suceder él había reunido valor y saltado... aunque no estaba seguro si aquello había sido valor, desesperación... o estupidez.

Abrió los ojos, aún adolorido, para encontrar la mirada de Bellatrix clavada en él. Alta, hermosa y letal.

'-Rata asquerosa... - alzó la varita, lista para acabarlo y él levantó los brazos para cubrirse la cara en un acto inconsciente aún cuando sabía que eso no detendría un _Avada Kedabra_.

'-¡Espera, Bella!- Lucius avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado.

Peter lo miró entonces a él, quien sujetaba aún el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo. El pequeño animago le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, y de lo que intentaba ser, llena de desafío.

'-Nos sirve vivo- dijo despectivamente mirándolo hacia abajo, arrastrando las palabras

'-¡Serpientes! – se arrastró hasta quedar de rodillas y les gritó-¡¿Qué piensan hacerle a Remus!

'-CRUCIO! –la maldición de Bellatrix, lo hizo encogerse de dolor mientras las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro- no estás en posición de exigir respuestas.

'-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-y se retorcía y gritaba, porque dolía. Dolía mucho.

'-Encárgate de él y enciérralo en los calabozos. Llevaré al licántropo a su nueva habitación- Lucius miró al animago que se retorcía mientras gritaba, con expresión imperturbable, antes de voltearse.

'-Bien... asegúrate de que no vuelva a intentar escapar- la mirada maliciosa que le envió a mujer lo detuvo donde mismo estaba, mas no hizo nada ni le dijo nada, sólo recibió sus palabras, como si no fuesen una obvia indirecta- Le haré una visita en cuanto termine con él- volvió su mirada a Peter que había dejado de gritar al desmayarse por la maldición.

Fue arrastrado hacia una mugrosa celda, helada y tenebrosa, aunque no había sido conciente del momento en el que lo habían hecho porque las maldiciones habían minado sus fuerzas y resistencia, y ahora... oculto y hundido en la oscuridad aterradora de ese calabozo esperaba expectante, con la incertidumbre de no saber a donde había sido conducido el lupino. Si algo le ocurría no se lo perdonaría jamás... si algo le ocurría a su amigo... no quería perder a sus amigos nunca más... menos por un error... si algo le ocurría, Sirius moriría de dolor... debía encontrar a Remus, o al menos ponerse al tanto de su situación... aunque eso parecía imposible... ¿cómo iba a lograr ponerse en contacto con Remus? ¿Cómo iba, en una suerte de milagro, liberarlos a ambos y escapar, enfrentándose a quizás que cantidad de mortífagos?

'-¿Cómo... si no valgo nada?- murmuró con desesperación

2.

'-¿¡ESTÁN EN MANOS DE VOLDEMORT Y USTED QUIERE QUE ME TRANQUILICE?–Sirius golpeó la mesa con furia mientras algunos de los presentes se estremecían al escuchar mención del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado e imaginar que suerte podían correr los suyos

'-Sirius... tú exaltación no logrará nada-Dumbledore juntó la yema de sus dedos, pero no lo miró- Para lo que sea que los hayan atrapado, confirma que los necesitan... y eso significa a su vez que no los matarán.

'-No hasta obtener lo que quiere-dijo Snape, pálido y miró seriamente al director- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Black, profesor Dumbledore. Por muy fuerte que sea el licántropo, si lo que quieren es sacarles información es más ventajoso utilizar a Pettigrew- James hizo un movimiento violento ante la obvia insinuación a la anterior traición de su amigo, pero la pelirroja le indicó que aguardase- y aún cuando no fuese así... el Señor de las Tinieblas es... - bajó la mirada- muy persuasivo cuando quiere.

'-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia, Snivellus?- James lo miró enfadado. Estaba asustado por la suerte de sus amigos y el profesor de pociones no estaba ayudando mucho. Sirius se había puesto tan pálido que estaba casi transparente

'-No seas idiota, Potter. Si Voldemort quiere algo de Pettigrew o de Lupin los torturará hasta dejarlos seco. Ese es su modo operante.

'-Confío en que encontremos el modo de rescatarlos antes de que eso suceda-Dumbledore se negaba a mirarlos a los ojos y eso solamente aumentaba la inseguridad y el temor de los demás.

'-¿Confía? ¡Confía demasiado, profesor! Y ese es su gran problema- Sirius volvió a saltar ante las palabras del más anciano. Su rostro demasiado pálido, y sudaba... su Remus, Su Remus estaba en problemas y ellos debían estar intentando rescatarlos, no hablando cómodamente seguros en aquella sala.

'-Debemos esperar, Sirius- Dumbledore se puso de pie y miró al animago, al fin. Sus ojos celestes mostraban determinación y una sabiduría tan grandes como el temor que estaba pasando en esos momentos por dos de sus alumnos más queridos- Nada podremos hacer hasta saber de Lucius. Debemos esperar sus informes... él se contactará con nosotros en cuanto pueda

'-¿Por qué no Snape se pone en contacto?-preguntó Kingsley, con obvia preocupación en su ceño fruncido

'-Porque supuestamente yo no puedo aparecer ahí hasta que sea requerido – dijo Snape cruzándose de brazos.

'-Voldemort necesita hacer un ritual... necesita la sangre de Remus, según se me fue informado

'-¿De Moony? ¿Sangre?- Sirius se dejó caer en la silla, lánguido y con una cara de parecía que lo hubiesen condenado nuevamente a Azkaban.

'-Así es... y cuando eso suceda Severus será requerido. No sé porque razón se llevaron a Peter, pero pronto lo sabremos. Lucius deberá informar en cuanto pueda y de acuerdo a eso veremos lo que podamos hacer... de momento no tenemos ninguna forma de rescatarlos.

'-¿Qué tipo de ritual es ese?-Molly se había llevado las manos a la boca en cuanto había escuchado

'-Restaurará su poder- Dumbledore bajó la vista

'-¿Qué nos dará la seguridad de que Pete aún está... bien?- Lily se negó a poner en duda la existencia de su amigo – después de todo a quien necesitan es a Remus... y es a él a quien aún tenemos la certeza de que no ha eliminado

'-Eso no es cierto- dijo de pronto, James, mirando al anciano director- tengo la teoría de que de haberle sucedido algo a Peter... lo sabríamos. Lily, Harry, Remus y yo estamos unidos por la cicatriz que dejó la maldición imperdonable... lo que hace que al mismo tiempo tengamos cierto tipo de contacto con Voldemort, y si éste hubiese matado a Peter o a Remus, lo sabríamos... de igual modo en el caso de que se hubiese reestablecido... porque, como dijo Harry, nos trasmitiría parte de sus emociones.

'-Eso es correcto, James- Dumbledore asintió- tengo la esperanza de que no les haya sucedido nada a ambos de momentos puesto que no ha habido conexión con ustedes. No sé si Voldemort es conciente de la conexión que existe entre él y ustedes cuatro, pero... si no lo sabe lo averiguará dentro de poco ahora que Remus está en sus manos... y creo que en cuanto algo les suceda... lo sabremos inevitablemente

'-¡DEMONIOS!-Sirius se puso de pie, hecho una fiera. Cuatro copas de cristal explotaron sin previo aviso, haciéndose añicos y obligando a Molly y Tonks a ahogar un grito- ¡¡MI ESPOSO ESTÁ EN MANOS DE VOLDEMORT Y LO ÚNICO QUE PODEMOS HACER ES ESPERAR QUE EL MAL NACIDO LES HAGA ALGO PARA SABERLO! ¿ES ESO LO QUE ME SUGIERE, DUMBLEDORE?

'-Me temo que sí- tuvo que suspirar el anciano, con tristeza. De pronto parecía tan viejo, pero al animago no se le ablandó el corazón, al contrario, le dio más rabia porque mostraba debilidad justo cuando él necesitaba descargarse

'-¡MIERDA!- salió del lugar dando un portazo.

'-¡Sirius!- James se puso de pie- Lo siento...- se retiró, siguiendo al animago, temeroso de su estada alterado.

James no alcanzó a oír lo que Dumbledore decía, sólo cerró la puerta y se apresuró a alcanzar a su herido amigo. No le costó mucho encontrarlo, porque se había metido a la cocina y se estaba echando agua en la cara, como si eso de algún modo pudiese despejarlo de todo lo que estaba sintiendo y pasando.

Le tocó el hombre, suavemente y sintió que Sirius se tensaba

'-Padfoot... - murmuró para que supiera que era él- él está bien... tiene que estarlo.

'-¿Y si no lo está?- se volteó a verlo, el rostro húmedo y los ojos hinchados por aguantar las lágrimas- ¿Y si lo pierdo, James? ¡Justo cuando todo parecía que iba a poder arreglarse! – se llevó la mano a la cara, secándose bruscamente, y James le puso ambas manos en los hombros, obligándolo a que lo mirase de frente

'-Remus ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas, Sirius... a cargado por años con una maldición que a muchos hubiese matado el sólo hecho de pensar en lo que habría de sufrir...a soportado Azkaban contigo, porque cuando tú estuviste ahí también estuvo él... a soportado la discriminación y la soledad... es un mago muy fuerte. No es la primera vez que enfrenta la amenazada de Voldemort.

'-¡Pero ahora está justo frente a él!- James lo abrazó tratando de trasmitirle su apoyo y Sirius le devolvió el abrazo llorando- Si algo le pasa... jamás, jamás podré perdonármelo... ni siquiera sé si yo... Oh, Prongs! Yo no soy tan fuerte como él... yo no podría vivir si lo pierdo

'-No lo vas a perder... - dijo estrechando el abrazo- yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a perderlo... ni a él ni a Peter

'-Y si Pete nos trai---

'-No!- lo apretó más fuerte, mientras Sirius apretaba los dientes y los labios para no llorar más, aunque amargas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y humedecían el hombro de James- Peter no nos volverá a traicionar... jamás... Peter nunca más lo hará

'-¿Soportará lo que tenga que soportar?- lo miró, aún con angustia- ¿Y si lo tientan? ¿Será capaz de renunciar a ello y arriesgar su vida? ¿Será capaz de no sucumbir ni entregar a mi Moony?

'-Peter es un merodeador... y un merodeador no cae dos veces en los mismo errores

'-Prongs... Prongs... mi Moony... nosotros nos estábamos reconciliando... cuando volviésemos de esa batalla teníamos que hablar... estaba tan cerca de recuperarlo...

'-Tranquilo

'-No tengo el valor para perderlo

'-No lo perderemos

'-Soy capaz de matar por él... Lo amo tanto...

'-Lo sé –cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió su propio rostro en el hombro de Sirius, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas

3.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, como si se hubiese visto obligado a ello de pronto. Cansancio... dolor... y confusión. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Le costó ordenar las ideas, pero el recuerdo de la batalla no tardó en llegar y gimió levemente. Prisionero, esa era la palabra que llenaba su mente. Eres un prisionero ahora, pensó cerrando los ojos un momento, Remus Lupin.

Sus muñecas dolían mucho... quizás era por el hecho de que estaba colgado desde ellas con grilletes de hierro y sus pies no tocaban el suelo de modo que no podía descansar el peso. Tosió un poco... hacía frío... mucho frío y estaba entumido. Lo habían desprendido de su túnica y la parte superior de su ropa además de sus zapatos de modo que tenía los pies heladísimos, colgando a unos diez centímetros de las frías piedras. Sus heridas habían sido tratadas... su costado dejado de sangrar... alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacerle una curación y en un lugar como ese no imaginó quien podría haber sido. ¿Un mortífago, acaso? No, por Dios, que estupidez...

Luego de chequear su propia situación intentó orientarse un poco... miró a su alrededor, pero eso no logró más que desanimarlo más. Solo, encerrado y en manos del enemigo.

Lo cierto es que estaba en un calabozo, sólo con una pequeña puerta frente a él y a varios metros... no había otra salida en esa habitación al parecer, pero tampoco podía ver lo que había detrás de él debido a su posición. Se movió un poco, se sujetó de las cadenas y tiró de ellas con fuerza... pero nada... estaban muy bien sujetas... demasiado bien sujetas. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y su mirada se topó inevitablemente con una mesa en la esquina cercana a la puerta... con artículos de tortura... y la infaltable plata con mayor razón si era a él a quien pretendían torturar

'-Envidio tu suerte, licántropo- murmuró para sí mismo- a ver como sales de esta...- y tiró con más fuerza de las cadenas, pero nada.

Ansiaba los brazos de Sirius ahora más que nunca... su calor, su seguridad, su firmeza. Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? Sólo quería estar con él... y ahora que estaban a punto de reconciliarse tenía que suceder eso...

'-Paddy...- escapó de sus labios.

Ante sus palabras sintió ruidos tras él... y la vio aparecer con su sonrisa de satisfacción y con la varita apuntándole. Aquella era la causante de su súbito despertar... y había estado observándolo en silencio.

'-B-Bellatrix...-intentó enfrentarla con cierta dignidad, pero las cadenas que lo mantenían suspendido no le permitían trasmitir ni la seguridad ni la fuerza que le hubiese querido demostrar. Podía ser que su propio rostro, cansado y adolorido por la batalla le diese una imagen aún más patética a la bruja

'-¿Llamabas a mi primo?- odio. La movía el más profundo de los odios- Estás sólo, Lupin... tan sólo y desamparado que si no te odiara como te odio quizás sentiría pena por ti.

'-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto odio?-preguntó, entristecido

'-Por quitarme lo que era mío...-sus rostro se trasfiguraba del odio, perdiendo la belleza que podría haber trasmitido- Sirius era mío y tú lo convertiste en defensor de muggles, híbridos y toda esa basura. Sirius podría haber sido el mejor de los mortífagos... y tú, lobo inmundo...

'-Sirius decidió por sí mismo. Él jamás fue un Black de corazón- recordó las palabras de Sirius- él fue una excepción de su casa, porque fue el único Black que fue enviado a Gryffindor. Ya desde antes él era diferente...

'-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE!- estaba cegada y Remus lo comprendió, con más tristeza. Nada de lo que dijese cambiaría el modo de pensar de Bellatrix. Ella realmente ansiaba culparlo a él de ello aunque su verdadero odio radicaba en que Sirius se hubiese decidido por él antes que por ella- Voy a hacerte gritar hasta que pidas la muerte... voy ha hacer que me supliques...

'-Bellatrix...

'-Quiero que grites, aulles de dolor...- se acercó y le tomó el rostro con una mano antes de sisear - Odio tu sonrisa, tu mirada... odio que todos te quieran... odio su dulzura... te odio tanto que te destrozaría con mis propias manos, pero mi Señor te necesita... y voy a disfrutar viéndote llorar... retorcerte... gritar... te juro que vas a gritar...

'-No voy a darte lo que quieres, ni a ti ni a tu Señor.

Rió, con una risa que le helaba el alma

'-No quiero que me los des.. quiero ver como te lo quitan... como lloras y pides clemencia... ¡¡CRUCIO!

Se mordió los labios para no darle el placer de verlo gritar, pero el dolor le taladraba cada parte del cuerpo, de la cabeza... se sujetó a las cadenas que se enterraban en su piel y el dolor lo laceraba. Se rompía, se desgarraba, se moría de dolor... un gemido se escapó de su garganta, pero apretó más fuerte los labios... no la complacería, sería orgulloso y testarudo y aunque la sangre le llenase la boca como lo estaba haciendo y que aún con los ojos cerrados se escapasen las lágrimas de dolor, no gritaría.

Y el dolor lo hacía desear la muerte... se retorcía encadenado... pero no gritaba... y se obligaba a desear vivir... por Sirius. Y se abandonó a la inconsciencia que le provocaba el dolor.

'-Ni lo sueñes, ¡ENNERVATE!- los ojos dorados se abrieron al tiempo que la sangre le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios.

La miró, asustado, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera iban a permitirle el descanso de la inconsciencia.

'-¡¡¿Dónde está el cuartel general de tu patética Orden!- gritó la mujer al joven lobo- ¡¡¿Dónde tienen escondido el Ankh!

Y la sangre le llenaba la boca... parecía como si sus órganos internos se contrajesen y luego de hincharan, cada célula parecía que fuese a partirse. Tragó sangre, porque si abría la boca para escupir gritaría, y si no hacía nada con ella se ahogaría...

Dolor

Gimió levemente, incapaz de aguantar más tiempo, pero el gemido iba aumentando su sonido, sin llegar a convertirse en grito, pero sus ojos reflejaban tal dolor que la risa de Bellatrix se llenaba de satisfacción, recordándole que no podía rendirse ante ella ni ante su propio dolor. Había más, el dolor no podía vencerlo... pero Dios, se iba a romper en mil pedazos...!

'-¡¡HABLA! ¡GRITA COMO UN ANIMAL!

Y las lágrimas le corrían por los ojos y le hacían un nudo en la garganta y sentía que iba a morir, le faltaba aire, se estaba ahogando, se estaba partiendo, se estaba rompiendo, trizando, destrozando, muriendo, agonizando... y dolía, dolía mucho, un dolor parecido al de sus transformaciones pero que al mismo tiempo no lo era... era más fuerte, pero no menos piadoso... tampoco era mucho más fuerte... pero no tenía término y el de la metamorfosis duraba tan solo unos minutos... la metamorfosis le permitía la inconsciencia... volvió a cerrar los ojos, hundiéndose en el sueño que provoca el dolor...

'-¡¡_ENNERVATE!_

Con el nuevo despertar recordó que ya no era dueño de su cuerpo, ni de su dolor, ni de su sueño... abandonado a su suerte que no parecía en lo absoluto magnánima

Estoy solo, pensó con miedo, estoy solo y siento que me rompo. Estoy solo y no puedo más de dolor, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los labios sangrantes...

'-¿Cuánto podrás resistir, lobo? ¿Morirás primero o enloquecerás?- y la maldición le hizo apretar más fuerte los labios. La sangre le resbalaba por los labios mientras se retorcía de dolor y se sujetaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba de las cadenas, tratando de soltarse, de encontrar alguna forma de alivio, pero no podía pensar en nada más, el dolor era lo único que ocupaba su mente y cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo reclamaba y lo hacía suyo... solo el dolor.

Y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba escapar la sangre de sus labios maltratados que se mezclaba con las amargas lágrimas que bañaban sus coloreadas mejillas.

'-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAAAAAADDYYYYYYYY!

4.

Draco estaba sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas que daban al sexto piso del castillo, silencioso y pensativo, con la espalda recargada y un pie balanceándose sobre la nada. Atardecía y dentro de unas horas la luna llena, hermosa y blanca brillaría en todo su esplendor, reclamando al dueño de sus pensamientos como suyo, convirtiéndolo en una bestia, pero de momentos prefería no pensar en ello, en cambio, sus ojos plateados buscaban con necesidad alguna lechuza en el cielo azul que le trajese una respuesta a las exigencias que había enviado a su padre.

Se sentía tan solo y triste... ya ni siquiera tenía los brazos del licántropo para refugiarse, para fingir que todo estaba bien, que se amaban intensamente y que su padre era un hombre maravilloso. No, todo estaba perdido, y de algún modo su padre tenía gran parte de la culpa.

Un lágrima de amargura le recorrió la mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla, donde fue a parar su túnica. Que soledad sentía, lo cierto es que había dejado su orgullo Malfoy de lado, ese que no había cedido antes nadie pero que no había podido resistirse a cierta dulzura en unos ojos dorados, lo había dado todo y ni aún así había logrado el amor que deseaba... y ya ni estaba seguro si que aquello no hubiese funcionado se había debido a que Black siempre había estado en el corazón de Remus, a los errores de su padre o a sus propios errores... quizás se hubiese dado un poco más de él... pero ¿qué le había faltado por dar?

Suspiró.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Lucius ahora? ¿Habría leído su carta? ¿La habría respondido? ¿Se habría sentido avergonzado de los reproches de su hijo, al parecer mucho más moral que el padre? ¿O habría roto la carta con indiferencia? Remus le había dicho que su padre lo ama más que nada en el mundo, pero sumido en esa soledad y en espera de algo que parecía nunca iba a llegar, no podía menos que poner en duda las palabras del lupino. Si me quisiera tanto no le habría hecho daño a quien más quiero, pensó con rabia.

La marea de sentimientos que lo atormentaban era tan grande y violenta que quería gritar su rabia, su amor, su miedo, su desesperación... pero esos mismos eran tan diversos y tan intensos que de haber podido no sabría por cual empezar. Porque mientras la ira le golpeaba el pecho, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y una sonrisa de amor le bailaba en los labios, aún cuando apretara las manos, tratando de controlar su propio temor.

Pero lo único cierto y que ni siquiera debía gritar para verla, porque era tan latente como todas las cosas que lo rodeaban, era la soledad.

Siempre solo. Siempre había sido así... desde niño... siempre solo

Sintió ruidos cerca de él y luego de secarse de un manotazo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse, volteó a ver con firmeza a quien se atreviese a interrumpir su momento de paz y reflexión.

Cuando lo descubrió hubiese reído de si mismo al no intuirlo antes?. ¿Quién más podría haber sido?

Harry Potter

Lo miró con ojos plateados, serios, más no desafiantes... no más, ya no tenía ganas de desafiar a nadie, había pasado gran parte de su corta vida haciéndolo y ya no quería más... sólo quería sosiego.

Harry lo había estado observando hacía unos minutos, en silencio. No había sido su intención toparse con el rubio, solo tomaba un atajo para la sala común de Gryffindor, pero al verlo tan silencioso, tan triste y tan pensativo, algo latió dentro de él. Una mezcla de comprensión, entendimiento, asombro y compasión. No sabía que era lo que le había pasado el Slytherin, pero había tal tristeza en su perfecto perfil y su imagen era tan desoladora que no pudo evitar sentir eso... después de todo él también se había sentido tan solo en otro tiempo, tan desamparado y tristeza como ahora parecía estarlo Malfoy.

No esperaba que Draco lo descubriese, pero lo había hecho y lo miraba fija y seriamente... él devolvió la mira con desafío, pero no había desafío en los ojos plateados de su enemigo.

Paz

Aquellos ojos pedían paz y tranquilidad. Una tregua, por favor, porque no me siento capaz de luchar contigo además de con todo lo que estoy peleando ya, decían.

Draco miró el joven Gryffindor. Los ojos verdes desprendían fortaleza, determinación y desafío, no eran cálidos, dulces ni tranquilizadores como los de Remus, sino que levemente inquietantes. No eran dorados, pero eran de un verde esmeralda precioso. Nunca había pensado que Potter fuese hermoso, pero ahí, alto, erguido, mirándolo con la túnica negra y la corbata un poco suelta, la cicatriz en la frente, el cabello negro revuelto y absolutamente desordenado, tal como su padre... lo vio sumamente atractivo. No era una belleza como la de su Remus, esa mágica, atrayente, enternecedora, esa que te envuelve el corazón y no te permite dejar de mirarlo, esa dulce que te llena el corazón y que te llenaba de deseos de posesión, sino una belleza hechizante por su fuerza, por su poder, por su potencia, porque estremecía de ímpetu y uno se sentía pequeño e indefenso... y débil. Con Remus se sentía fuerte, poderoso, sentía deseos de proteger, pero bajo la atenta mirada de Potter se sentía débil, ansioso de protección y amparado.

Ellos ya no discutían como antes, principalmente por la cercanía que había experimentado con Remus, aunque claro, eso no dejaba de lado que él tuviese en cuenta todos los defectos de los que Potter era poseedor por le simple hecho de ser un Gryffindor.

Pero ahí, uno sentado en el borde de la ventana, el otro erguido y orgulloso... se miraban y por un momento ambos se preguntaron que cosa los había llevado a ser enemigos. ¿Había sido luego de que Potter pisoteara el orgullo Malfoy? ¿Había sido luego de que Harry rechazase la amistad que Draco le ofrecía, una amistad, que habiendo sido criado en una familia en la que el dinero todo lo podía, era algo que a nadie más le había ofrecido jamás? ¿O había sido porque Draco se había visto relegado a segundo plano, cuando jamás le había sucedido, por Harry, un media sangre, precisamente a quien su padre y su madre le habían enseñado a detestar? ¿Era por ser de casas diferentes? ¿Por el siempre tópico de que Gryffindor y Slytherin debían llevarse mal? Extraño, realmente extraño... ahora que lo pensaba, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor deberían ser las dos casas que mejor se llevaban entre ellas... tenían demasiadas cosas parecidas...

No es que necesitaran hablar, ninguno esperaba nada del otro, pero por una extraña razón Harry hizo una mueca antes de decir:

'-Ya me iba- no había agresividad, pero si dureza

Y por esa misma extraña razón que había llevado a Harry a hablar, Draco se vio necesitado de responder, sin saber siquiera porque lo hacía de ese modo:

'-No te estoy corriendo, Potter - indiferencia, nada más.

Y hubo un silencio. Harry se acercó lentamente hacia Draco, sin mirarlo realmente, aunque tampoco en actitud pasiva... sólo caminó y se colocó a su lado, a escaso metro esperando una reacción traicionera, quizás un hechizo inesperado, una redada, algo... pero no sucedió nada. El Slytherin volvía su mirada hacia el cielo, esperando solo Dios sabe que cosa.

'-Solo lo decía para que no pienses que te había seguido- se quiso golpear la cabeza. La frase había sonado mil veces mejor en su cabeza

'-No me importa lo que hagas-bufó el otro

Harry se humedeció los labios antes de volver a hablar. Necesitaba saber... solo eso y sabía que no habría otra oportunidad semejante.

'-Yo... - torció los labios, sin saber como iniciar una conversación y sin saber tampoco porque intentaba iniciarla- yo he notado que pasas mucho tiempo con Remus- una observación que busca una razón de algo más profundo. Draco lo supo al instante, su padre era así, no iba directo al asunto, siempre comenzaba con una observación. Se preguntó si Potter lo habría hecho a propósito.

'-Ah... – el rubio suspiró y frunció el ceño- Remus es muy especial para mi, si es eso lo que te interesa saber.

'-No es que me interese o no, Malfoy... sólo quiero advertirte que no le hagas daño a Remus, porque de lo contrario...

'-No te preocupes, Potter- lo miró desafiante- jamás le haría daño a Remus. Jamás.

'-Bien- bajó la vista. Esa mirada plateada firme y frágil al mismo tiempo le habían hecho que sintiera un cosquilleo inesperado en la boca del estómago –mis padres y Sirius y Peter... ellos lo quieren mucho

'-Lo imagino- media sonrisa. Tenía muy claro cuanto lo 'quería' Black... Dios... ellos eran esposos. ¿Lo sabría Potter? De reojo miró al moreno y sin saber cómo supo que no. Potter era un ingenuo después de todo. Sin embargo y pese a sus pensamientos, desvió la conversación hacia otros rumbos, ciertamente satisfaciendo su propia curiosidad - ¿Y tú no?

'-¿Qué?

'-Hablas de que ellos se sentirían muy mal si yo lo dañase, pero no hablas de ti. ¿Es que a ti no te importa?

'-Claro que sí- dijo frunciendo el ceño, molesto por la insinuación- Es sólo que...

'-¿Qué?

'-No tengo porque contarte mis razones- volteó el rostro, con violencia y obstinación

'-Claro- volteó también el rostro, pero hacia el cielo, molesto por la respuesta. Eso se ganaba por tratar de ser amable con el cabeza rajada.

¿Qué estúpida idea los había hecho intentar entablar una conversación? Después de todo... ellos no eran amigos, ni siquiera colegas... eran enemigos... y desde le día que se conocieron. Como el dorado y el plateado de sus emblemas, ellos eran contradictorios... con sus propios brillos, pero totalmente desiguales.

'-Él y yo... no somos tan cercanos... no al menos como tú y él- confesó el Gryffindor al fin, con desgano. Nunca supo, ni incluso años después, porque le contaba eso.

Draco se sobresaltó un momento. ¿Potter lo sabría? ¿De la relación que habían mantenido? No, no, era imposible... No, su secreto estaba a salvo aún.

'-Pues él te quiere mucho- no lo miró cuando lo dijo. No le gustaba el gris opaco que nublaba los verdes y quizás por eso dijo esa frase, aunque no podía entender porque preocuparse o siquiera pensar en el bienestar del otro.

'-No lo sé- tampoco lo miró, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando las piedras que formaban el muro del castillo y las uniones entre esas para notar sus propias palabras. Pero cuando aquellas brotaron de sus labios por primera vez entendió, como si no hubiesen sido pronunciadas por él porque Remus le parecía tan lejano. Era el hecho de que jamás le demostrara algún tipo de cariño, físicamente, lo que se traducía en la duda de sí él era algo para el licántropo, o solo un alumno. No era como Sirius y por eso no sabía como tratarlo. Duda. Después de todo, Harry era una persona muy insegura aunque no lo demostrase, necesitaba, aunque no fuese concientemente, que las personas que lo rodeaban estuviesen demostrándole cariño constantemente

'-¿Qué no lo sabes? – lo miró con incredulidad esta vez y su tono hizo que Harry levantase la mirada para toparse con los ojos plateados, tan parecidos a los de su padrino- Ja, ja- ironía cargaba la voz del rubio- Él te adora, se desvive por ti, creo que si le dijeras ahora mismo que quieres chocolate de Suiza, él te diría que no debes ser caprichoso, pero en cuanto te dieras la vuelta estaría usando la red Flu para conseguirlos y que al acostarte los tuvieras en tu mesita de noche.

Harry lo miró. Las palabras del otro muchacho lo habían tranquilizado, ni siquiera el sabía cuanto, se sentía bien, seguro... Sonrió:

'-Eso parece más bien lo que haría Sirius

'-Black? No, que va... –hizo un gesto con la mano, una mezcla de molestia y desgano- a ese padrino tuyo le pides chocolate suizo y se diría que cuantas fábricas quieres que compre para ti y así pudieras tener chocolate cuando tu quieras.

Harry lo miró, divertido, antes de reír abiertamente. Ese era justamente el comportamiento de su padrino. Draco lo miró, alzando las rubias cejas en cómico gesto para el otro, lo que sólo hizo que el moreno riera más fuerte, y la risa era tan alegra y divertida que el Slytherin no pudo evitar comenzar a reír también suavemente

'-No sabía que era tan obvio

'-Es muy sobre protector con los que ama.

'-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Harry, sin entender

'-Con Remus es igual- Draco miró la expresión confundida de Harry y se apresuró a agregar- y con sus padres y el chico rubio ese... Pettigrew supongo que también

'-Puede ser...

'-Sí...

Silencio tensó. Una conversación agradable, que ninguno de los dos sabía como continuar o como eludir antes de que se hiciera desagradable.

'-No entiendo como te llevas tan bien con él... digo... no es que no lo quiera ni nada de eso, es sólo que algunas veces parece tan lejano, tan...

'-Inalcanzable- suspiró, recordando con tristeza lo que le licántropo era para él.

'-Eso- sonrió levemente Harry- No sé como tratarlo... no es como con Sirius ni mi padre... no es como nadie que yo conociera y... me siento perdido.

'-En realidad es más fácil de lo que piensas... él no te exige ningún comportamiento en especial... él simplemente te quiere por ser como eres... no sé porque eres tan inseguro- lo miró, por primera vez comprendiendo- si él fue capaz de quererme a mi, un arrogante y orgulloso Malfoy... es obvio que te querrá a ti, que eres como su hijo, el hijo de sus mejores amigos- aunque había algo de tristeza en sus palabras

Harry lo miró por unos segundos, parpadeando confundido tras sus finos y redondos anteojos, que dejaban ver tan bien los lindos ojos verdes, otorgándole un aire de ingenuidad a la figura del joven Gryffindor. Luego sonrió, levemente.

'-Puede que tengas razón...

'-¿Por qué me dices esto? – Draco lo miró, extrañado, sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo- Hasta donde yo recuerdo... nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien

'-Eh?...-la afirmación lo tomó desprevenido, no esperaba eso y ni él había tomado conciencia de que realmente estaba hablando así, tan cómodamente y confiándole tantas cosas a su enemigo número uno, Draco Malfoy- no sé... quizás porque eres quien tengo a mano- lo dijo en son de broma, pero también sin estar seguro si había algo de verdad en sus palabras

Para Draco eso dolió. Porque era quien estaba mano... nada había cambiado, pero... ¿por qué pensaba que habría de cambiar? Quizás era porque su propia soledad le exigía desaparecer y él efectivamente quería que esta desapareciera... ¿pero por qué Potter? ¿Por qué buscando la compañía de quien había y seguía siendo su enemigo? ¿Quizás era por Remus? ¿Por el cariño que el lupino le tenía al joven y le hacía querer saber el porqué? Suspiró derrotado, pero hubo algo en su mirada que hizo saber a Harry que había dicho algo incorrecto

'-Lo siento- dijo sin pensar

'-No, no tienes porque... es verdad- negó lentamente con la cabeza. Slytherin, eres un Slytherin y él un Gryffindor, y somos enemigos, como el agua y el aceite... jamás podremos ser amigos, él mismo se lo acaba de recordar, se dijo.

Harry quiso decir algo para negarlo, pero ¿qué podía negar? ¿Acaso no era verdad? Ni siquiera ahora sabía porque le había confiado tantas cosas...

'-Empezamos por el lado equivocado...- dijo al fin, intentando arreglar las cosas.

'-Quizás... - fue un susurro

'-Pero aún estamos a tiempo para remediar eso... supongo

'-No lo sé... no lo creo en realidad- Draco se apartó un mechón rubio que le había caído hacia la frente.

'-Emmm... puede ser- no supo que otra cosa podía decir

'-Bastará que no seamos enemigos

'-Es un comienzo- sonrió, y lo miró un segundo, pero en ese preciso momento la cicatriz comenzó a arderle, a quemarle y vio la imagen más aterradora que había visto luego de aquella visión que le enviase Voldemort alguna vez en la que mostraba como iba a matar a Sirius para que fuese al Departamento de Misterios: estaban torturando a Remus y sus gritos retumbaban en su cabeza.

'-¡Ey!- Draco se puso de pie con rapidez al verlo caer de un momento a otro de rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza- Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- pero no estaba seguro si acercarse o no; o como hacerlo- Potter!

La cabeza le latía de dolor. Harry apretó los dientes, inconsciente de los gritos del Slytherin que lo veía de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en la frente, apretándose la cicatriz, los ojos verdes muy abiertos, como si estuviese viendo otras cosas, que era justamente lo que estaba haciendo, y con la otra agarrándose de las frías piedras porque se sentía incapaz de seguir viendo esas imágenes y aguantar el dolor que le trasmitían. No estaba viviendo lo que estaba sufriendo Remus, pero algo del dolor estaba traspasando los límites del espacio y sus músculos se contrajeron de dolor, no tan intenso, pero lo suficiente como hacerlo apoyar la cabeza en el suelo, y apretar los dientes, con más fuerza.

'-¡POTTER! ¡¿Qué te pasa!- Draco se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó por los hombros, para que lo mirara a los ojos aunque el rostro del moreno estaba transfigurado. Había horror en los ojos verdes e incredulidad y asombro abriendo la boca de delgados labios.

'-N-necesito... n-necesito ver a D-Dumbledore- se puso de pie con dificultad, pero un nuevo estremecimiento lo hizo abrazarse a sí mismo, tratando de controlar las visiones y el dolor

'-Mejor ve a la Enfermería- dijo el otro, sin entender aún que sucedía, aunque se podía dar una pequeña idea al ver la cicatriz enrojecida en la frente de Potter y la forma inconsciente en la que se tapaba la cicatriz cuando no se tambaleaba

'-N-no... Necesito ver a Dumbledore- La voz de Harry salió más firme, aunque igualmente tuvo que sujetarse a la pared. Intentó bloquear las imágenes que con más fuerza intentaban llenar su mente- Ahora

'-Estás demente- Draco hizo una mueca- Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie

'-¡¡AHORA!- le gritó con los ojos verdes centellantes y con mirada penetrante

Draco se quedó en silencio, maravillado por la fuerza que desprendía esa figura y también algo inquieto y asombrado. No sabía que decir, pero aún así intentó hacer algo. ¿Debía ayudarlo o dejarlo?... No, no era capaz de dejarlo así, pero... lo más sensato parecía llevarlo donde Madame Pomfrey

'-Es Remus- Harry supo lo que debía decir en cuanto vio los ojos plateados debatiéndose sobre lo que debía o no hacer

Y Draco se decidió en cuanto oyó esas palabras.

'-Te llevaré a la Enfermería y luego buscaré a Dumbledore- y con paso decidido y que no admitía réplica sujetó a Harry por la cintura y se pasó el brazo derecho del otro por los hombros- Y apúrate!

El camino a la Enfermería fue penoso. Pese a que Harry intentaba ir rápido, ataques de dolor o la visión de las imágenes lo dejaban algunas veces como paralizado y Draco, sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, casi debía arrastrarlo, puesto si bien estaba preocupado por el moreno, tampoco podía dejar de notar el horror que mostraba el rostro de Potter, menos aún cuando había dicho que se trataba de Remus.

¿Acaso su padre le había hecho algo a Remus? ¿Acaso había sido capaz de volver a intentar algo? ¿Qué sucedía con su Remus? No había querido preguntarle al Gryffindor, temeroso de la respuesta.

Lo dejó en brazos de Madame Pomfrey, quien luego de pegar un grito casi cargó a Potter a la cama más cercana al verlo torcerse de dolor, para luego salir corriendo en busca del director. Si algo le sucedía a Remus… Remus… Remus… aún lo amaba tanto… porque lo suyo era amor del verdadero y ese no se desvanece de un día para otro.

Harry no podía creer que había sido Draco Malfoy quien lo había ayudado a llegar a la Enfermería, sólo para salir corriendo casi de inmediato a buscar a Dumbledore, sólo porque él había dicho que necesitaba verlo urgentemente. Sabía que parte de aquello era porque Remus estaba involucrado y Malfoy mismo le había dicho lo mucho que significaba el licántropo para él, pero ¿y antes? Toda esa conversación, las confesiones; había sido agradable. No quería que todo eso quedara en nada, aunque ahora mismo sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia otra parte: el Remus de sus visiones se retorcía y gritaba de dolor... ¿sería otra trampa de Voldemort? ¿O sería real? No podía dejar de pensar en ello, mientras espasmos de dolor lo hacían gemir levemente.

No iba a permitir eso, no quería volver a perder a nadie más. Ni a Sirius, ni a sus padres, ni a Remus, ni a Peter... no ahora que los había recuperado. No.

'-Puede dejarnos sólo, señor Malfoy- Dumbledore había entrado al lugar y miró con ojos llenos de preocupación a Harry, ante la mirada agitada del rubio. Es por Remus, pensó Harry con un leve malestar, que bien podía ser confundido por el dolor que provocaba lo que había presenciado hacía unos instantes.

Draco lo miró una última vez, antes de darse la vuelta, no sin antes notar la mirada esmeralda fija en él.

No fueron necesarias palabras.

Él sabía que Potter estaba agradeciéndole.

5.

Lucius apretó con dolor y furia la carta arrugada de su hijo en su mano mientras veía como Remus era lanzado sin consideraciones a un frío calabozo, sangrante y desvanecido y era cruelmente encadenado a la pared por las muñecas y el cuello.

'-Malditos bastardos- murmuró, maldiciendo a todos a su alrededor y a él mismo

Dentro de unos minutos se transformaría en un lobo bajo la luna llena... y Lestrange y él serían los encargados domar al enfurecido licántropo en cuanto surgiera.

Apretó con más fuerza el látigo bañado en plata con que lo azotarían.

Voldemort podía ser muy cruel cuando quería.

'-Draco...- susurró volviendo a apretar la carta.

Su hijo debía entender, todo lo hacía por su bienestar. Si había condenado a su lobito a todo eso era por él, por su hijo, porque podía amar mucho al licántropo, pero no podía permitir que nada le sucediera a su querido hijo, no podía hacerlo pagar por su debilidad, por su amor. Si hubiese sido su vida la que estuviese en juego la habría cedido con gusto con tal de ahorrarle el sufrimiento al lupino, pero no era él a quien el Señor de las Tinieblas reclamaría, sino a Draco... y no podía permitirlo... aunque se destrozara por dentro... ¿qué otras opciones tenía?

'-Espero que seas especialmente duro con él- oyó que le decía Bellatrix a su esposo

'-Siempre he querido domar a un lobo- dijo él antes de besarla en los labios con furia- disfruta el espectáculo, Bella

'-Lo haré- sonrió, pero su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada en cuando pareció pensar en algo- Quizás su amigo también querría ver como se somete a un lobo... aunque hay distintas formas, milord lo sabe muy bien. Pettigrew podría ser invitado

'-Sí- Rodolphus tomó su propio látigo, del mismo material que el de Lucius- Pettigrew podría observar, temer y volver a traicionar para salvar su sucio pellejo.

Pettigrew.

Lucius miró con expresión indescifrable a Remus, aún en el suelo, mientras era encerrado en el calabozo con Lestrange y él.

Pero... era una opción? se preguntó, dubitativo.

Vio a Remus arrodillarse con esfuerzo y mirarlo con sus ojitos dorados, implorantes por ayuda. ¿Cómo era posible tanta belleza en un gesto tan simple?. No podía no amarlo, era como una maldición... si Remus sufría por ser un licántropo, su propia maldición era ser un Malfoy enamorado eternamente de un licántropo que le estaba prohibido. Y quizás no era comparable con el suplicio del lupino, pero el cielo era testigo de que no había peor castigo para un Malfoy que eso. Amar, a un licántropo, un media-sangre, un monstruo, como un pobre loco, por sobre su orgullo, por sobre sus creencias, por sobre su vida... y no arrepentirse por ello.

Habría deseado abrazarlo y protegerlo. Amarlo sin reservas... pero no era eso lo que debía hacer.

La mirada de Remus se descontroló de temor al ver los látigos de plata. No dijo nada, como si supiera que lo que dijese sólo sería pérdida de energías...

Remus veía a Lucius, majestuoso como un rey frente a él, incapaz de ayudarlo... sentía la mirada de Lestrange sobre él... y veía más allá de los barrotes, la mirada de Bellatrix y de otros mortífagos como si lo que estuviesen presenciando... o más bien, lo que fuesen a presenciar fuese un espectáculo raro y hermoso... pero lo cierto es que él sabía muy bien que eso no era.

Suplicó a Lucius con la mirada... si tenía un ápice de corazón aún... ayuda. Pero se sorprendió mucho más al ver los ojos plateados llenos de tristeza e inminente dolor. Le estaba pidiendo perdón... y valor. Le rogaran que fuese fuerte...

¿Perdón?

Aún así, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque al momento su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor con una violenta convulsión que lo hizo gritar, con una voz que poco a poco dejaba de ser humana, trasformándose en un sonido ronco...

El primer impulso de Lucius había sido correr a su lado al ver el hermoso rostro cubierto de dolor... los ojos destilando sufrimiento... pero se mantuvo quieto más por la costumbre de aparentar que no había nada que le importase que por deseo, porque mientras lo veía sentía que el corazón se le rompía. Hubiese gritado... pero no podía...

Pettigrew, volvió a pensar, había sido traidor... y podía volver a serlo.

Vio como las pálidas y amadas manos se retorcieron hasta convertirse en garras, la pequeña y sensual boca se trasformaba en hocico mientras los dientes tomaban proporciones alarmantes. Las orejas subieron y se alargaron, mientras todo el cuerpo se llenaba de un hermoso y largo pelaje gris y blanco... las clavículas se dislocaron y trasformaron... no supo en que momento había surgido la cola... pero a partir de que posó sus ojos en los del lobo vio que estos seguían siendo dorados... y estaban asustados.

Era un riesgo que debía correr, se dijo. Un peligro que debo correr... y que deberá correr Draco... pero es necesario... siempre puedo culparme y absolver de culpa a mi hijo. Él no debe pagar por mi debilidad. Aunque Lucius jamás se había arrepentido de esa debilidad.

_Flash Back_

_Los ojos dorados, grandes, brillantes y dulces lo miraron con curiosidad, casi perdiéndose en la marea de gente, porque era más pequeño que el promedio y parecía hundirse a ratos en un tumulto que era mucho mayor que él._

_Se volteó buscando la mirada dorada que lo había perturbado... y la encontró. Se acercó a él, más con ganas de sentirse y verse admirado que con deseos de entablar una conversación. Quería sentir poder sobre los otros, verlos encogerse de respeto y admiración._

_Le sonrió al pequeño de primer año, esperando que hiciera un comentario sobre sus costosas ropas, que le preguntase su nombre para decirle que era un Malfoy y verlo deshacerse en halagos o algo... pero nada de eso sucedió. Él pequeño lo siguió mirando con sus lindos ojos... ¿dorados? ¿Sería un error? No... eran dorados. ¿Existía ese color? ¿Cómo unos ojos podían ser dorados? Pero mientras pensaba en ello, el pequeño sonrió, con una sonrisa dulce y cálida, y revolviendo entre su túnica gastada sacó un pañuelo de seda bordado._

'_-Disculpa- dijo tendiéndole el pañuelo con amabilidad y una sonrisa- creo que esto es tuyo. Mi amigo me dijo que si era de seda y tenía bordada una serpiente debía ser tuya... me dijo que no te importaría perder un pañuelo y que mejor lo botase, pero yo creo que es muy lindo y no te gustaría perderlo. Ten._

_Lo había tomado, algo desconfiado, para luego sonreír despectivamente al ver las ropas de segunda mano del muchacho_

'_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

'_-Remus Lupin... soy de Gryffindor_

_Lo había mirado con asco falso, forzado. Aquella criatura no inspiraba asco en lo más mínimo aunque fuese un Gryffindor. Había dejado caer el pañuelo, con más desprecio, dispuesto a humillarlo, a dejarle claro la enorme brecha que existía entre ellos, que entendiese lo muy por encima de él que un Malfoy estaba_

'_-Tengo miles de estos- dijo con arrogancia y haciendo un gesto de repulsión con la boca- puedes quedártelo y guardarlo, seguramente vale más que esos harapos que llevas puestos. Vistes como un elfo doméstico_

_Los ojos dorados lo habían mirado, asombrado, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban tiernamente, avergonzado por las groseras palabras del joven mayor, pero se habían apresurado a recoger el pañuelo. _

'_-Mis ropas no son tan hermosas como las tuyas pero son muy cómodas, de todos modos, has dicho que me lo puedo quedar, de modo que puedo considerarlo mío...-y se lo había vuelto a tender, con la misma sonrisa dulce, pese a su leve turbación y obviando el desprecio de las anteriores palabras sonrió- Entonces... toma. Te lo regalo. Es de seda y combina a la perfección con el resto de su ropa. Como eres de Slytherin creo que te sentará el dibujo bordado, ojalá que te guste- desprendía ternura y simpatía. Esta vez no pudo evitar tomarlo –Mucho gusto... ya me tengo que ir._

_Y se lo quedó mirando, sin saber que decir. Nunca lo habían tratado así, nadie, mucho menos luego de haber humillado y despreciado..._

'_-Malfoy...- le dijo antes de que se fuese, cautivado con el pequeño- pero puedes llamarme Lucius._

_Fin del Flash Back_

En ese primer encuentro lo había cautivado... y desde entonces había deseado verlo rendirse ante él. Había deseado que ese pequeño que desprendía bondad en cada mirada, gesto y sonrisa lo admirase hasta colmarse... se había encaprichado con él... y el capricho se trasformó en cariño, y el cariño en amor... y el amor trajo el dolor de no ser correspondido.

'-Que lindo lobito- rió Rodolphus, adelantándose frente al lobo.

El lobo mostró los dientes mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban con una mezcla de temor, producidos por la visión de la plata, y ansias de sangre. Quiso lanzarse sobre el mortífago, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron deliberadamente, tirando fuerte de él en cuanto lo intentó.

Lucius tembló al ver astucia en los ojos dorados del lobo. Él sabe que sucede. Él sabe, pensó, él sigue siendo mi Remus...

Pettigrew era la única salida... pero sería realmente la salvación?

Con el primer latigazo, el aullido le traspasó los tímpanos. No era capaz de soportar la visión. Remus. Su Remus... aguantó las lágrimas que le hacían arder los ojos. Lágrimas que se negaba a dejar escapar o siquiera asomarse, pero no podía ignorar el nudo en su garganta, ni mucho menos el dolor en su pecho.

Debía serlo. De lo contrario... qué podría hacer por él?

Al desviar la vista, algo le llegó volando a los labios luego de que el látigo fuese a impactar el cuerpo del lobo por tercera vez. En un acto que no pensó lo probó con la lengua.

Sangre.

Su Sangre. De Su Remus...

'-Perdóname, mi amor...- murmuró mientras sentía que se trizaba en pedazos por dentro.

6.

Sollozaba encogido en el rincón más oscuro y recóndito de la pequeña celda en la que había sido arrojado. Hecho un ovillo, dando la espalda a quien quiera que se asomase por el pasillo a verlo, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, que por los mismos lamentos eran más que imposibles de ocultar, y temblaba levemente, no de frío, porque si bien el ambiente era helado, no así la temperatura del lugar. No, Peter Pettigrew temblaba de miedo...

No podía calcular la hora porque los calabozos, como era lógico, eran subterráneos y no había ninguna posibilidad de que se colase el más mínimo rayos de sol entre las ventanas por la sencilla razón de que no había ventanas. Todo era penumbras y si no fuese por las antorchas con sus llamas flameantes la oscuridad sería total. De este modo, no podía saber que comenzaba a amanecer y por ello los gemidos del licántropo herido habían cesado

Temblaba de miedo, de terror, porque no veía más que negras expectativas tanto para Remus como para él. Había pasado toda la noche, encogido en ese sitio, tratando de pensar y lamentándose su suerte... pero todo eso pasó cuando oyó el aullido del tan conocido lobo... aullidos que pronto fueron convirtiéndose en expresiones de dolor... lamentos, gemidos... y supo, con absoluta certeza, de que estaban torturando a Moony.

En un acto desesperado se había refugiado en aquel negro rincón, tapándose los oídos, soltando desesperados gritos, llamando a nadie, gritando por Moony, maldiciendo a los mortífagos... sólo tratando de minimizar los aullidos del lobo que retumbaban en sus propios oídos con más fuerza cada vez...

Su mente estaba llena de imágenes cada una peor que la otra, tratando de reproducir, inconscientemente, los distintos métodos de tortura a los que podrían estar sometiendo a su amigo... él había visto antes, cuando era un mortífago, recordó con pesar, la clase de horribles y escalofriantes torturas... y no podía ni quería pensar que era de esos modos como podían estar logrando esos aullidos de Moony. Lo desesperaba, angustiaba, enloquecía... la incertidumbre, el temor por él, el miedo por sí mismo... era demasiado.

No podía dejar de pensar en la situación de Remus, en los mortífagos riéndose de su sufrimiento, en lo que diría Sirius... en lo que le sucedería al animago si algo le sucedía al lupino... en la propia desesperación que James y Lily deberían estar sufriendo... sin saber si ellos mismos estaban vivos o muertos. Se preguntó si cuando terminasen con el lobo lo torturarían a él, y entonces el miedo lo hizo estremecerse

Sabía que debía ser valiente, prepararse para enfrentar cualquier cosa, no estar dispuesto a tranzar... no negociar, juntar la fuerza para no caer ni delatar... no hablar, comprometer, soltar información... pero el terror lo invadió por completo de un modo que de pronto sintió frío y una cantidad de locos y absurdos pensamientos pasaron por su mente a una velocidad impresionante.

Se incorporó desde el rincón y se sentó, nervioso, mirando a su alrededor, como si cada sombra en aquella oscura celda fuese un mortífago dispuesto a saltar sobre él y echarle una maldición a la mínima que se descuidara.

El terror dominaba cada pensamiento, se fundía con el pánico, con el miedo desmesurado, con estúpidas ideas de traición, de información... y el silencio era lo único que lo acompañaba, mientras se preguntaba, en esta maraña de pensamientos que no lo dejaban razonar, que era lo que habría sucedido con Moony, porque se habían detenido sus aullidos? Lo habrían mata---? NO! No debía ni siquiera imaginar ello, pero el peligro era real... ambos podían morir, es más, lo más seguro es que ambos muriesen efectivamente...

Pero, pero... debía haber una manera de evitarlo... el había pertenecido a los mortífagos ya alguna vez... sí, pensó en frenética y desesperada idea, no le costaría demasiado que lo volviesen a contar entre sus filas con tal de que soltara algunas cosas y diera cierta información... la salida parecía tan sencilla, tan asombrosamente cómoda, simple y segura... solo ir y hablar, estaría a salvo, juraría al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fidelidad y no sería torturado ni muerto. Podría hablar del Ankh, o quizás las interesara la ubicación del cuartel general de la Orden... o quizás...

Peter sonrió, con respiración acelerada y mirada algo enloquecida, mientras que se frotaba las manos buscando el calor que repentinamente se le había escapado.

¡¡La verdad es que nadie podía culparlo! Para todos era tan fácil hablar de valor, de enfrentar al enemigo... ja! Le hubiese gustado que le pagasen un knut por cada hombre que decía que actuaría con valentía frente a determinada situación y llegado le momento de los hechos, actuase así como lo había dicho... sí, de haber sido así sería rico, pero no era el hecho. Claro, claro, pensó con cierto aire demencial, la mayoría lo juzgaría de cobarde, de traidor... pero ya quisiera verlos en la misma situación... con un futuro negro, pronto a ser llevado ante el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, ser torturado hasta el grado de poder enloquecer, ser muerto. Y la verdad es que él le temía demasiado a la muerte, a los daños físicos. Podía sonar extraño, quizás hasta algo... delicado, vamos, pero ¿no había gente que les temía a las arañas? A esas pobres y pequeñas criaturas de varias patitas que apenas bastaba el pulgar para aplastarlas! Le tenía miedo a morir más que a nada en el mundo, pero también tenía miedo de ser herido, y le avergonzaba eso, aunque era estúpido negarlo, porque era verdad.

El miedo, el terror era tal que era casi palpable, y hacía que el regordete muchacho temblase de pies a cabeza, asustado, dejando escapar leves hipos producto del llanto anterior.

¡Él nunca había sido valiente! ¡No podía exigirle que lo fuese ahora! El no tenía al valor de James, el arrojo de Sirius, la voluntad de Remus ni el espíritu de Lily... Él solo era Peter Pettigrew... un triste y fracasado Gryffindor. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué el sombrero lo había puesto ahí. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Debería haber ido a Slytherin, donde estaban los traidores... así nunca hubiese sido parte de los Merodeadores... y no hubiese traicionado a James, Lily, Sirius y Remus...

Se quedó un momento quieto, analizando sus propios pensamientos antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

¡¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando! ¿Qué mierda tenía en su estúpida y descerebrada cabeza? Nunca, y que el mundo escuchase... NUNCA se había arrepentido de la amistad que tuviese con los Merodeadores y Lily... ¿cómo podía haber pensado en no haberlos conocido? A su lado había vivido los mejores momentos de su patética vida... a su lado se había sentido parte de algo, de un grupo... eran ellos los que lo habían levantado cuando caía, los que lo ayudaban y animaban, cada uno a su forma... ellos eran su propia confianza materializada en rostros ya fuesen amables o alegremente enloquecidos.

James, James... el bueno y loco de Prongs... ¿cómo había podido ser tan absolutamente desgraciado? ¿Cómo había podido romper toda aquella confianza que había sido depositada en él? ¿Cómo... en que momento... el cariño y la admiración se habían se habían convertido en odio y en rencor? ¿Cómo la envidia llegó a tanto que traicionó la confianza que James le había dado confiándole lo más valioso que un hombre puede tener: su familia?... y ahora... Dios! Hacía unos instantes había pensado en volver a traicionarlo, por salvar su propio pellejo... era un cobarde, un estúpido. James, James... ¿cuándo olvidó toda esa alegría y vitalidad tras las gafas redondas de quien le había enseñado a ver las cosas buenas de la vida más allá de los problemas? No quería volver a ver la sombra de tristeza y decepción en su mirada. No quería volver a fallarle, no a James, por favor... y sintió como le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas y deseó gritar al ver su propio egoísmo, no quería traicionar, pero no podía fingir ser valiente, porque no lo era! TENÍA MIEDO!... James, James...

Sirius, el aparentemente serio Padfoot, que estaba más enfermo que Prongs... ¿Cómo había podido mentir de ese modo, condenando a Sirius a la muerte en vida? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a juzgar el valor de las vidas? ¿A juzgar quien debía salvarse? ¿Cómo el cariño incondicional hacia Sirius se había convertido en el más violento y angustiante de los odios? ¿Cuándo los buenos momentos fueron debilitados por los malos? Sirius, Sirius... ¿en que momento la lealtad incondicional de quien, con más valor del que él podía soñar, con más amor de que él jamás había sentido, protegía a los suyos con su vida dejó de significar una fuente de inagotable admiración? ¿Cuándo dejó de agradecer el brazo amigo? ¿En que momento deseó verlo derrumbarse y llorar de sufrimiento? No quería volver a ver la amargura en su mirada azul, quería olvidar que esa huella de madurez y de mínima locura producidas por Azkaban eran responsabilidad suya.

'-No quiero fallar- murmuró, dejando escapar un gemido

Remus... el dulce y paciente Moony ¿Cómo fue que quiso romperlo a él también? ¿Es que había considerado que llevar la eterna maldición de ser un licántropo no era suficiente como para agregarle más dolor a su pesada carga? ¿Quién le había dado derecho ha permitir que el lupino se sintiera traicionado y utilizado por la persona que más amaba en el mundo? ¿Tanta había sido la envida de verlo conseguir la felicidad que había deseado destruirlo? ¿Cuándo consideró que no era merecedor de ella? Oh, Remus, Moony... ¿cuando fue que odió la sonrisa dulce, la mirada tierna y el corazón bondadoso de quien estaba dispuesto a sonreírle a la vida pese a todas las veces que esta lo azotase? ¿Cuándo fue que deseó romper su eterna e infranqueable voluntad? No quería ver la mirada dorada nublarse de lágrimas... no a él, por favor...

Y Lily, por supuesto, feminista, fuerte, pero dulce y amable... no había sido parte del grupo original, pero luego se hizo fundamental, como si siempre hubiese sido parte de ellos. ¿Por qué quiso destruir su pequeña felicidad? ¿quién le dio el derecho a destruir a su hijo, a su esposo, a ella misma? ¿No había sido ella la que lo apoyara? ¿la que lo consolara? ¿Cuándo quiso arrebatarle su felicidad, cuando odio el brillo de alegría en sus ojos verdes?

No quería fallar, nunca más... pero el terror lo dominaba... ¿qué debía... que se suponía que debía hacer?

Cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

'-Amigos...

La palabra tomó un nuevo significado. Amigos... aquellos que confiaban en él... aquellos que le habían confiado lo más importante para ellos, los que le habían dado otra oportunidad pese a sus errores, los que le sonreían cuando se sentía triste... y los que darían la vida sin dudarlo por él...

'-Yo también quiero ser valiente...- se secó las lágrimas con el mango de la túnica- quiero verlos hincharse de orgullo por mi...

Y solo entonces Peter Pettigrew entendió. Él sería valiente porque quería demasiado a sus amigos y el valor no consistía en no sentir miedo, sino que estar dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

'-No voy a traicionarlos... nunca más...

7.

'-Lucius- la voz ronca y serpenteante le hizo agachar más la mirada, en un acto de sumisa reverencia y respeto inigualable- ¿Cómo está?

'-Lo ha llegado a las mazmorras tal como usted ordenó, milord- el rubio miraba fijamente el suelo, tratando de ocultar su dolor, su odio, su desesperación. Su deseo de matarlo. Porque si Voldemort descubría sus sentimientos, entonces acabaría de inmediato con él y no tendría la oportunidad de salvar a Remus

'-¿Y su estado?

'-Como lo deseaba. Está muy débil por la trasformación, y a eso están sumadas las heridas.

'-¿Cómo reaccionó el lobo?

'-El principio se resistió, intentó atacar, pero finalmente solo intentaba huir- recordó con dolor.

'-Excelente... –el tajo que tenía a la altura de donde debería haber estado a boca se torció levemente hacia arriba, como si estuviese sonriendo, mientras la lengua siseaba de manera reptil- entonces todo debe estar listo. Ve a traer a Severus, tiene que curarlo y terminar de preparar la poción

'-¿Lo hará esta noche?

'-Así es- corrigió el 'hombre', para mayor horror de Lucius

'-Ya veo.

Lucius permaneció un segundo más de rodillas antes de ponerse de pie, dispuesto a volar a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible y ver que se podía hacer, sin embargo las palabras de Voldemort le detuvieron en su sitio

'-He descubierto algo sumamente interesante mientras torturaban al licántropo... –la voz misteriosa le hizo pensar lo peor, y trató de controlar su propio terror. ¿Acaso había descubierto su odio? ¿su amor poR el licántropo? ¿Acaso... había leído su mente? Pero eso era imposible, él no estaba durante la tortura, verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? Quizás se había confiado demasiado, quizás...

'-¿Señor?- preguntó al fin, controlando el propio temblor de su voz.

'-Curiosamente... pude hacer contacto con él, tal como lo hubiese hecho con Potter, seguramente. –Lucius suspiró aliviado, pero no por eso menos extrañado o interesado en las palabras del Mago Oscuro- Fue algo leve, pero intenso por unos minutos... noté también que Potter había visto parte de la sesión que muy amablemente Bellatrix le aplicó ayer por la tarde... no así como lobo, quizás porque las emociones son animales, pero es solo una teoría

'-Pero eso es... imposible- lo miró asombrado. ¿Conexión?

'-Así mismo vi también unidos por la misma conexión a los padres de Potter- continuó como si no lo hubiese escuchado, pero pendiente de los gestos del rubio, volvió a imitar una sonrisa al interpretar el gesto de Malfoy ante lo último que había dicho, correctamente- ... sí, los recuerdo bien... ¿cómo podría olvidarlos? Los maté con mis propias manos e inmediatamente después perdí mis poderes. Ellos... ellos hubiesen sido excelentes mortífagos, fue una lástima que siempre fuesen tan cercanos a Dumbledore que incluso intentar tentarlos hubiese sido inútil

'-¿Qué... qué hará ahora, milord?

'-Debo pensar. Podemos sacarle mucho provecho a esta conexión... es solo cosa de usarla adecuadamente... por ahora, tú solo preocúpate de traer a Severus. Quiero la poción esta noche si falta.

8.

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba o que se debía en la obligación de asociarla a alguien conocido o incluso querido... pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

_Tortura_

'-Sirius- sintió como la pelirroja tomaba su mano, firmemente- Él está vivo

Vaya consuelo. Vivo, pero ¿en qué estado? ¿Qué harían con él? Como si el sólo hecho de que estuviese vivo significara algo, en especial para él que sabía que había cosas mucho peores de que la muerte... Azkaban era un ejemplo.

Miró la firmeza y la fuerza de la mirada verde frente a él... y la mano delicada que apretaba la suya. No era la mano de su Moony... su Moony... torturado...

'-¿Sirius?- la mujer lo miraba, seria, pero con una mota de temor en sus ojos.- Sirius... nosotros lo vimos, él está bien, no ha sufrido más daño de lo que cabría esperar

Define la palabra bien, pensó con dolor. ¿Bien? Quién podía estar bien luego de una sesión de tortura con Bellatrix?... más daño de lo esperado? Hubiese reído de amargura, pero se mantuvo tan serio como cuando la pelirroja lo había obligado a sentarse para contarle 'algo' que habían sabido... 'algo'.

Pero Sirius daba miedo. Demasiado serio y frío, demasiado ido, imperturbable y callado. Y había algo en su mirada plateado que daba escalofríos.

'-Padfoot...- pero Sirius se puso de pie y le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana

Si algo le pasaba... si algo le pasaba a su lobito...

Lily no se acercó más. Se mantuvo a pasas del animago, silenciosa, tanto como el propio Sirius.

'-Tienes que ser fuerte...

Fuerza. Valor... de que servía todo eso? No podía salvarlo con eso... no podía liberarlo... solo estar ahí, tratando de olvidar las palabras de Lily y no pensar en lo que podría estarle sucediendo ahora.

La pelirroja lo abrazó por detrás con fuerza y se mantuvo quieta, quizás esperando un rechazo, pero solo entonces se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba temblando.

'-Tengo miedo... –murmuró al fin, el animago.

Y la pelirroja entendió.

9.

Draco no lo esperaba, eso era bastante claro. Tan solo bastaba ver la cara que puso en cuanto lo vio. Apenas había tenido esperanzas de que contestara su carta y sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a él en el momento en el que menos esperaba y deseaba verlo

Lucius Malfoy tenía una sombra en su miraba plateada que era imposible no notar pese a que conservaba su aire distinguido y en parte hasta majestuoso que solía ostentar. El dolor adornaba su mirada plateada... y había algo que lo hacía ver más cansado y decaído que nunca.

'-Padre... –el rubio Slytherin se acercó al elegante aristócrata sin poder creerlo

'-Draco- Lucius hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo

'-P-pero--- ¡¿qué haces aquí!- lo miró, sin poder creerlo.

'-Debo hablar con Dumbledore, pero antes... antes tenía que hablar contigo- suspiró antes de sentarse en la cama de Draco, en la habitación de este- Recibí tu carta.- Y como si con esas palabras dijese todo lo que venía a decir esperó alguna respuesta de su hijo, una respuesta que demoró bastante en llegar.

'-No pensé que tuvieses las agallas para venir- declaró finalmente el más joven.

Lucius sonrió, divertido ante las palabras de su primogénito antes de negar levemente con la cabeza.

'-¿Agallas? No me hagas reír, por favor...

'-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN CÍNICO COMO PARA VENIR AQUÍ LUEGO DE QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUE HAN ESTADO TORTUTANDO A REMUS! ¡QUE TÚ TE LO LLEVASTE!

Lucius volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con tristeza, antes de comenzar a jugar con su bastón

'-Es cierto. Yo me lo llevé.

'-¡ENTONCES ERES UNO DE ELLOS!- Las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron, en silenciosa lucha- ¿Por qué... Por qué te lo llevaste? ¡Sé que ha sido torturado y quizás ahora...!- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Remus está con vida- lo cortó Lucius rápidamente, como si ese solo pensamiento fuese tan terrible para él que debía aclararlo de inmediato- Él... está vivo aún.

'-¿Aún? ¿Y por cuanto tiempo más?

'-Por eso... por eso estoy aquí. Debo informar que ha sucedido y ver el método para sacarlo de ahí.

'-No te creo... no te creo nada...- declaró con firmeza Draco- Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo, permitiéndome vivir en una maldita mentira que tú mismo creaste... TÚ! Remus estaba equivocado, tú no quieres a nadie más que a ti mismo!

'-¡NO!- lo agarró, de improviso por los hombros y lo zarandeó con violencia- No te equivoques... yo... yo todo lo he hecho por ti

'-¡Mentira! Tú quisiste violar a Remus, tú quisiste hacerlo y me dejaste vivir la mentira que yo mismo quise creer. ¡¡¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE PODRÍA VERLO A LA CARA AHORA QUE SÉ LO QUE LE HICISTE!

'-Jamás quise dañarlo... ni a ti ni a él. Lo que sucedió fue un error...

'-¡Pues tu error me arruinó la vida!

'-Eres tú el que te has dado cuenta de la verdad que un día te dije y desear culparme a mi. Tus escrúpulos son los que te limitan

'-¡Mentira! Lo daría todo por él

'-¡Pero sabes que aún así él no te amaría!

Ambos se miraron, con una multitud de sentimientos en el corazón. Draco con los ojos brillantes, Lucius con los labios apretados al igual que los puños.

'-Pero tú te lo llevaste... tú lo llevaste donde el Señor de las Tinieblas

'-No tuve más opciones, hice todo para no tener que hacerlo, pero finalmente todos mis esfuerzos fallaron.

'-¡Pudiste haberle dado la espalda al Lord!

'-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando

'-Pero pensé que era de Dumbledore

'-No es que sea o no de Dumbledore, maldición. De quien no soy es de Voldemort. Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo

'-Entiendo que le diste a Remus a alguien que no dudará en matarlo

'-¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta?- Lucius se puso de pie, gritando, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de su descontrol y suspirando se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama -Es algo mucho más complejo de lo que crees. Draco... entiende, por favor. Trata de ponerte en mi lugar. Todo lo que he hecho a sido por ti- puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho

'-¿Sacrificando a un inocente por ello?- y había tanta determinación en la mirada de Draco que por un momento Lucius no reconoció a su hijo. ¿En que momento había llegado a ser tan firme? En que momento... algo de Gryffindor se imprimió en su mirada plateada?

'-A uno o a miles, sólo tú me importas

'-¿Y Remus?

'-Hubiese querido no hacerlo, pero no tuve opciones, intenté salvarlo por todos los medios, pero... él eligió su camino- declaró con dureza. Era cierto, él trató de protegerlo, pero... pero finalmente

'-Yo quiero seguir el mismo camino que él.

'-¡No sabes lo que dices... MÍRALO! míralo... mira donde sus decisiones lo han llevado. Mira donde ha llegado. ¿Quieres terminar así?

'-Por lo menos tiene algo en lo que creer y luchar, pero tú, padre... tú no tienes algo por lo que dar la vida. Sus propios valores se han hecho polvo. Y no queda nada...

Hubo un silencio en el que Draco no bajó la mirada, pero Lucius en cambio ya no pudo soportar la mirada de su hijo y miró el suelo de la habitación.

'-¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de confiar en mi? ¿De decirme lo que sucedía? Soy tu hijo...

'-Quería mantenerte apartado... quiero darte lo mejor, no quiero... si me es posible, quiero evitarte conocer el lado oscuro de las personas, quiero evitar que te manches como yo me he manchado y destruido, quiero evitarte todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que he conocido...- la mirada de Lucius era sincera, pero aún así Draco se mantuvo con la firmeza del que sabe que posee la razón.

'-¡Padre... él... yo lo amo, pero tú lo has condenado a Voldemort! Yo no tengo miedo de él!

'-No sabes lo que dices...- el aristócrata lo miró con algo de temor, incapaz de creer lo que el muchacho acababa de decir

'-Hubiese tenido el valor para enfrentar lo que fuese con tal de que no le hicieras eso a Remus

'-No tiene que ver con el valor

'-Si que tiene... ¿con qué entonces tiene relación?

'-Con el amor. No entiendes que lo he hecho por ti? Siempre tratamos de proteger a lo que amamos, y tal como tu lo hubieses querido proteger, yo te he intentado proteger a ti... eres lo más importante- Y su voz tomó más fuerza y resolución porque tenía razón, sabía que la tenía

'-Pero tú también lo amas!

'-Sí, lo amo por sobre mi propia vida

'-Entonces...?

'-Pero no puedo ponerlo por sobre la tuya

'-No te entiendo entonces, padre

'-Cuando tengas un hijo... lo sabrás- sonrió tristemente- eres carne de mi carne, eres mi hijo, mi heredero, mi continuador, mi sangre... mi vida... y por mucho que ame a Remus... no es más importante que tu

'-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo amas tanto?

'-No es eso, Draco- sonrió, con amargura- Lo amo tanto como no tienes idea... pero también sé... la vida así me ha enseñado... que algunas veces hay que elegir, y si el amor de pareja es grande, mi máxima aspiración es tu propia felicidad...

'-Padre...

'-Sé que algún día lo entenderás...

'-Padre, no es eso lo que te estoy reprochando- dijo al fin, Draco, negando con la cabeza. Apreciaba lo que su padre había hecho por él, peor había algo en lo que se había equivocado y tenía que hacérselo saber.

'-¿Entonces que es?- dijo, tratando de no romperse, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta al ver el rechazo de su propio hijo.

'-Es el hecho de elegir. Tú elegiste salvarme a mi... pero ¡¡¿Por qué elegiste! ¡¡¿Por qué no enfrentaste al Lord!... o en su defecto, dejarme enfrentarme yo a él?- pero su voz fue un murmullo de reproche y su padre no lo captó

Lucius lo miró, asombrado, con los ojos muy abierto, incrédulo por sus palabras

'-No podía... él me hubiese matado

Y Draco al fin entendió

'-Mi camino es distinto al tuyo, padre... y no lo siento. Yo sí lucharé.

10.

'-Ese fue el recado de Lucius.

El profesor de Pociones se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse y cumplir con lo que debía

'-Severus...

'-Profesor Dumbledore... es mi modo de luchar

'-Pero no necesariamente es el correcto

'-No todos podemos ser Gryffindor, sabe?-su voz cargada de ironía

Dumbledore suspiró antes de mirar a Snape, que ya daba la vuelta para marcharse

'-Severus, por favor... no lo hagas

'-Si no lo hago se descubrirá la verdad y entonces de verdad no tendremos más alternativas. Lucius está descubriéndose. No puede mantener la máscara más tiempo. Su amor lo está condenando y cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo sepa, lo matará. Si no lo hago, descubro mi juego y si lo descubro, todo se habrá perdido

'-Siempre queda una alternativa

'-No esta vez

'-¿Y que sucederá con Remus?

Silencio. Snape no tuvo el valor para darle la cara al anciano director. Y el silencio siguió prolongándose

'-¿Qué pretende hacer?- preguntó al fin- ¿Qué harán con él?

'-...Violarlo- confesó al fin.

CONTINUARÁ...

AL FIN! Perdón el retraso, de verás, este capítulo me costó mucho :P No está de lujo, pero es más bien un capítulo de transición (creo que mi e

No puedo extenderme mucho porque CIERTA página anda borrando fic así que... uu De todos modos quiero pedir un favor a quien quiera ayudarme... emmmmmmm... ¿cómo puedo subir mis fics a Slasheaven? TT.TT. En fin, espero varios review, porque con tan poco tiempo necesito ánimo para seguir escribiendo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado review! **Kizna, Su, Faith, Alysaa Black, Bella-Blackvad, Mirels, Bishoujo-Hentai y Rasaaabe - **Es MUY importante para mi

Muchos besos

Toe


	15. Ultraje

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo posee escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres y de violación. Mentes sensibles abstenerse, por favor, porque con advertencia no recibo reclamos

**Capítulo 16: Ultraje **

1.

Sentía frío. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo si estaba tan solo cubierto por unos negros bóxer en aquel frío y húmedo calabozo?.

Había estado envuelto en un extraño sopor, en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, porque comenzaba a escuchar ruidos a su alrededor, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse y quizás esto último tenía directa relación con el terrible dolor que laceraba cada parte de su cuerpo. Se hizo un pequeño ovillo con dificultad, mientras sentía que la piel de su espalda se rasgaba y el dolor le hizo abrir los ojos al fin.

Sentía la piel en carne viva, pero no quiso chequear su condición con la mirada. En realidad no tenía ganas de nada. Le costaba respirar, de modo que supuso que el agudo dolor podía deberse a un par de costillas rotas... los dedos de la mano derecha parecían estar en el mismo estado que sus costillas, y su espalda... era un martirio sentir las frías piedras contra ella, pero lo cierto era que la posición favorecía la respiración. Sus labios sabían a sangre...

Cerró los ojos, queriendo no pensar en nada más, sólo abandonarse a lo que fuese que viniese. Estaba tan cansado y adolorido que no sentía deseos de seguir luchando, solo... solo dejar que sucediera lo que tuviese que suceder.

-"Paddy..."- murmuró con desolación antes de abrir los ojos de golpe. La memoria de los ojos plateados del animago le recordó que no debía rendirse.

Se obligó a moverse, aunque cuando lo hizo quiso gritar y tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacerlo. Se arrodilló en el suelo de piedra y respiró con dificultad. Sus ojos dorados fijos en los dedos hinchados de su mano derecha y la sangre que había manchado el piso donde antes estuviese recostado él. Intentó recordar algún hechizo para reestablecer temporalmente los huesos, pero no recordó ninguno y de todos modos no tenía varita así que suspiró, lo cual solo hizo que sintiera un terrible dolor en los pulmones

Las huellas en la piel de sus brazos y torso eran la marca inconfundible de la plata y recordó como la noche anterior los mortífagos habían domado al lobo. Estúpidamente le dieron unas enormes ganas de reír. O de llorar, ya ni eso estaba claro en su mente.

Oyó que la enorme puerta de su celda se abría con un chirrido, pero no se movió. Todo eso era humillante. Esperó escuchar la risa de algún mortífago, sacándole en cara el haberlo doblegado, sin embargo no hubo risas ni insultos y sólo entonces captó el olor de Lucius.

-"L-Lucius...?"- alzó los ojos dorados con lentitud, casi con temor, para mirar al elegante mortífago

-"Ten"- se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un frasco con un extraño líquido fucsia en su interior- "Recompondrá los huesos en unos minutos"- y posteriormente se apresuró a sacar un ungüento de entre sus ropas. Al ver que Remus no tomaba el contenido, lo apuntó con la varita- "Apúrate, no tengo todo el día".

El licántropo miró el contenido antes de beberlo de un sorbo. No tenía muchas más opciones y suponía que estaban siendo vigilados.

No había terminado de beberlo aún cuando un dolor agudo envolvió sus huesos desde la médula haciendo que soltase el frasco y se doblara hacia delante, tratando de controlar el intenso sufrimiento. Los huesos estaban recomponiéndose, reajustándose en otros casos. Lucius no había mentido, pero había omitido el hecho de que la poción no contenía calmantes. Ahogó un grito al tiempo que se volvía a hacer un ovillo en el suelo y apretaba los dientes. Se obligó a no dejar escapar las lágrimas. Y de pronto, tal como había llegado, el dolor desapareció, dejando a Remus jadeante aún, sudoroso y profundamente cansado.

-"Quédate quieto ahora"- y Lucius colocó un ungüento verdoso en su espalda, mientras masajeaba sin mucho cuidado, haciéndolo gemir- "Te dolerá el cuerpo, pero no tendrás la espalda en carne viva"- murmuró cuando terminó

-"G-gracias"- trató de sonreír, levemente

-"No me des las gracias. Sólo lo hago porque mi Señor así lo ha ordenado"- la mirada plateada se clavó en los ojos dorados para luego recorrer con lentitud la piel magullada y lastimada del licántropo.

Hubiese querido acariciarlo, pero se mantuvo frío. Hubiese deseado besarlo, pero en vez de eso lo miró con fingido desprecio. Con lentitud se acercó a él, pero a último momento pareció arrepentirse y se alejó, para ponerse de pie, darle la espalda y hacer sonar los dedos. Al instante entraron dos mortífagos más

-"Prepárenlo. Volveré en dos horas"- y salió del lugar

2.

Lo más estúpido de todo es que no sabía porque estaba en ese lugar, parado como un idiota, sin atreverse a decir o hacer nada, solo mirando sus pies, luchando contra sus propias dudas y vacilaciones.

El rostro de Potter estaba fresco en su memoria aún, sus ojos verdes abiertos... sabía que había presenciado lo que Remus estaba sufriendo también, y la impotencia le apretaba el corazón al recordar ambas miradas. Si al menos hubiese una forma de ayudar... algo que hacer.

Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que hay cosas por las que vale la pena dejar el orgullo de lado... estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar, aún cuando se tratase de realizar la más estúpida e indignante de las tareas, aún cuando tuviese que sentirse humillado por ello... pensar en los ojos dorados... recordar el propio dolor de Potter... saber cuanto dolor había causado el Señor de las Tinieblas... no, no podía seguir fingiendo que era demasiado pequeño para tomar armas en esa guerra que también era suya.

Se sentía un cobarde, porque tenía miedo... miedo de enfrentarse a la muerte, una muerte que no conocía más que por nombre, porque siempre había estado protegido contra ella. No era como Potter y lo sabía, no estaba familiarizado con la muerte y nunca había luchado contra ella... jamás había luchado de verdad contra nadie... ninguna pelea había pasado de ser una estúpida riña de colegiales para él.

Y sin embargo, pese a su miedo... sabía lo que debía de hacer...

No estaba seguro en quien confiar, quien creería en él, quien estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo, a no burlarse de él en cuanto dijera las palabras que cambiarían su camino... Dumbledore no era una opción... mucho menos Black, quien lo detestaba sobre todas las cosas, estaba seguro... a quien acudir entonces si no estaba Remus? Snape tampoco estaba en el castillo... y Potter... aún no confiaba plenamente en él... o... bueno, sí creía en él, pero no tenía la certeza de que no se reiría en su cara... solo le quedaba una opción, y aunque tampoco era muy esperanzadora, creía que él lo entendería mejor que cualquier otro. Él sabía que quería mucho a Remus... y él... le inspiraba una extraña confianza a pesar de que Potter fuese tan parecido a él... bueno, por algo era su padre, no?

Cuando sus nudillos golpearon la puerta, trató de mantener la frente en alto, aunque el nerviosismo parecía corroerle las entrañas y un vacío nauseabundo le llenaba el estómago.

La puerta se abrió, lentamente... un rostro familiar le miró, sorprendido. El reflejo del futuro de Potter lo miró a través de sus anteojos, en silencio, sin entender

-"Remus no está"- murmuró mirándolo- "lo sabes mejor que nadie"- James Potter no levantó mucho la voz, tratando de que cierto animago no advirtiese la presencia de Draco.

-"Lo sé... no es a él a quien busco, sino a usted"- murmuró seriamente, sosteniéndole la mirada

Si James estaba sorprendido no lo hizo saber, sino que con rostro serio y paciente cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar rumbo a un aula cercana al despacho.

-"No es necesario"- interrumpió el rubio, al ver que el hombre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo- "S-solo..."- titubeó un segundo, al mirarlo... ojos verdes... negó con la cabeza, apartando la imagen de Potter de su mente- "Quiero ayudar..."

-"Todos deseamos eso"- dijo James mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos, sin su usual sonrisa

-"No entiende... quiero ser parte de la Orden del Fénix. Quiero... luchar contra El Señor de las Tinieblas.

Lo miró, esta vez, asombrado. Se detuvo en su caminar que no había cesado, pese a que si había disminuido pro la conversación.

-"Por que?"- preguntó finalmente

-"Quiero luchar por quienes quiero. Esta también es mi guerra, señor Potter"- dijo con decisión.

3.

Miró fijamente la poción. No parpadeaba casi mientras veía como grandes y perfectas burbujas surgían del grisáceo líquido. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior y si bien quien lo viese hubiera creído que aquel gesto era producto de la concentración, nadie mejor que él podía saber que no tenía en lo absoluto que ver con ella.

La conversación última con el anciano director del colegio aún le daba vueltas por la cabeza, inquietándolo. Casi podía ver los ojos decepcionados de Dumbledore en la poción mientras revolvía con suavidad inusitada en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj.

Flash Back

'_-Severus..._

'_-Profesor Dumbledore... es mi modo de luchar_

'_-Pero no necesariamente es el correcto_

'_-No todos podemos ser Gryffindor, sabe?_

Fin del Flash Back

Claro que no todos podían ser Gryffindor. No todos tenían el coraje, el arrojo casi estúpido de los leones, no todos tenían tan poco cerebro como ellos, las serpientes en cambio eran astutas, inteligentes, valientes a su modo, no temerarias, porque el ser temerario era un sin sentido. No era el tipo de valor que un Gryffindor pudiera apreciar... pero tampoco era mucho lo que se le podía pedir a esos. Ellos jamás captarían las sutilezas de los Slytherin, no veía más allá de lo realmente evidente. ¿Acaso no eran capaz de captar los matices de las cosas? ¿Es que había que darles todo listo para ver si lograban entenderlo?

Siguió revolviendo, apretando esta vez los dientes, con un leve gesto que podría haber pasado por sumo interés y no por la furia que realmente era.

Era su modo de luchar y Dumbledore debía entender eso. Él no podía plantarle la cara al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y decirle: _Oye, sabes? No tengo lista la poción aún... dame dos días más, te parece?_. NO! Claro que no, era absurdo, sin sentido, un suicidio, y él apreciaba su vida. Hasta sonaba irrisorio... claro, si se obviaba el hecho de que antes incluso de terminar la primera frase estaría muerto. Tampoco podía no llegar a prepararla, no podía huir del Lord, no en ese momento al menos, hubiese sido como tirarse a los leones solo. No, él no podía enfrentar así al Señor de las Tinieblas... Después de todo, soldado que se retira sirve para otra guerra, no?

Se secó la sudorosa frente y apretó los labios en un rictus de severidad, sin dejar de mirar la poción que esperaba por el último ingrediente...

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirles? Ni siquiera sabía donde tenían a Lupin, no sabía si estaba en ese castillo siquiera, Lucius se había limitado a pedirle que terminase la poción. Lo lógico era pensar que el licántropo estaba en el interior del castillo, pero sabía también, demasiado bien quizás, que no siempre lo lógico era lo correcto, en especial si estaban hablando del Lord. Y además, como si eso fuese poco, Lucius no pensaba hacerle las cosas fáciles... Draco dependía del resultado de esa poción... y el aristócrata no confiaba tanto en el poder de Dumbledore como para confiarle la vida de su hijo así, sin más.

Aunque por otro lado... por otro lado, había una parte de él que se negaba a no luchar por ayudar al hombre-lobo.

Lupin era el único de los Merodeadores que nunca se metía con él, algunas veces no lo defendía tampoco, pero otras sí. Lupin era amable con él... no es que realmente lo apreciara, no, pero... pero... no es que él dijese que estaba preocupado por el lupino tampoco... no... no... porque... porque... bueno, porque era un hombre-lobo después de todo, y un Gryffindor, y era el mejor amigo de Lily, y le había quitado el puesto de profesor de DCAO y... y además todos en el colegio parecían adorarlo y... bueno, y por todo eso. Pero... pero aún así había algo que se negaba a dejarlo abandonado ahora...

-"Snape"- Rodolphus le sacó de sus cavilaciones –"la poción"

-"Está perfecta... sólo queda el último ingrediente"- murmuró regulando la cocción del brebaje.

Pero él le debía lealtad a Dumbledore por sobre sus propias preferencias personales, por sobre lo que él quisiera o no... y no podía delatarse por salvar al hombre-lobo. Arruinaría años de silenciosa lucha, arruinaría quizás la única opción de detener al Mago Oscuro, arruinaría... la sonrisa dulce del licántropo... PERO ESO YA NO ESTABA EN SUS MANOS.

-"Lucius me envió para que Bellatrix y yo te escoltemos a ti y a la poción al lugar donde está nuestro Señor y puedas terminar de prepararla"

-"Bien"- murmuró, inexpresivo, aunque evitó un escalofrío al pensar que habían conseguido el último ingrediente.

Snape sonrió levemente, con una leve mueca de amargura al comprender que más allá de la lealtad hacia Dumbledore, que era su más grande razón, lo que le impedía ayudar al licántropo era mucho más mundano.

Tenía miedo.

4.

-"Tráiganlo"- la voz seca e inexpresiva de Lucius en cuanto la puerta de su celda fue abierta le trajo un mal presentimiento como poco en su vida.

Inmediatamente dos mortífagos a los que no pudo reconocer lo pusieron bruscamente de pie y soltaron sus cadenas, pero sujetándolo firmemente, evitando toda posibilidad de escape. Creyó oír a uno de ellos reírse levemente, pero no supo si había sido o no su imaginación.

-"Que elegancia"- oyó la mofa del de su izquierda. Esta vez no pudo culparlo, él mismo se preguntaba el por qué de la elegante túnica blanca con la que lo habían vestido luego de limpiar y sanar las heridas que ellos mismo habían causado.

Lucius lo miró, tratando de que sus emociones no se reflejaran en sus ojos. Pero lo cierto es que Remus se veía hermoso. Parecía un bello mártir, una preciosa y pura ofrenda, única capaz de aplacar toda la maldad en la que se hallaba en ese momento, pero... pero ¿por qué él, porque de entre todos... ¿él?. La túnica larga, blanca e inmaculada parecía haber sido confeccionada especialmente para el licántropo por la forma en la que le quedaba: Perfecta. Era sencilla, sujeta por finos prendedores de oro desde los hombros, de elegante caída, dejaba ver su pálido y estilizado cuello al igual que sus suaves hombros. Remus no aplacaría el mal con su sufrimiento, eso lo sabía... y hacía que se sintiera peor. Humillarlo solo para complacer al Lord, y para peor, darle más poder.

Permitió que jalaran del hombre-lobo y lo sacaran así de la fría celda, sólo para hacer una señal, más por inercia que por otra cosa, y guió la 'comitiva' que se dispuso a seguirlo, en tanto él hacía y deshacía en su mente uno y mil planes, todos tan absurdos e improbables que sabía que debía olvidarse siquiera de la estúpida idea, pero se negaba.

Lo cierto es que por dentro se consumía. Quería salvarlo, pero ya lo había condenado y la idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza al igual que las últimas palabras de su hijo le retumbaban en los oídos.

Así Remus se vio arrastrado sin ningún tipo de consideración hasta una puerta de gruesa madera, en lo más profundo del sótano de la Mansión Malfoy, mientras el trataba de recordar las idas y venidas, con la esperanza de luego poder salir de ahí.

Lucius se adelantó y abrió la puerta del calabozo. Un aire frío le llegó en cuanto fue introducido en el lugar, sin ser soltado. Era una habitación de piedra, helada y sin más decoración que las cadenas que colgaban del techo y la mesa, en una esquina, con todo tipo de armas de tortura.

Pero no fue hasta que miró a su derecha que la visión le produjo escalofríos.

Frente a él, y a solo escasos metros, estaba lo que alguna vez fuese el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos... ahora reducido a la criatura más horrenda y asquerosa que había visto alguna vez. Lord Voldemort convertido en una especie de mezcla entre humano y reptil, y sus ojos rojos lo miraban tan fija e intensamente que lograron perturbarlo.

Tan asombrado ante la nueva apariencia de Voldemort, no notó otra figura que junto a la primera lo observaba con evidente odio. Sin embargo, esta se hizo notar por sí sola cuando habló con voz suave y susurrante

-"He ahí a Remus Lupin, milord"

-"Bellatrix"- sus ojos dorados se dilataron al ver a la atractiva morena con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios rojos y sensuales

-"Lupin"- aunque sonreía su voz estaba cargada de desprecio- V"erá, Señor, que los años no pasan en vano para él" –

Remus frunció el ceño ante la ironía.

-"Bella, Bella..." –Voldemort hablaba sin despegar la mirada de él- no asustes a nuestro invitado.

Remus no habló. En cambio, miró intensamente al mago, esperando lo que hubiese de venir. No lograba entender porque lo habían conducido frente a Voldemort, o porque incluso no lo habían matado aún. ¿Es que pensaban utilizarlo de alguna forma? ¿Qué era lo que pretendían conseguir?

Tragó con dificultad, porque de pronto su cuerpo no le respondía bien. La boca la sentía seca y el corazón le martillaba en el corazón con tanta fuerza que parecía querer escaparse; una pesadez extraña se apoderó de sus extremidades, pese a que sentía que era adrenalina la que corría por sus venas. Miedo. Sin embargo, no bajó la vista, sino que la mantuvo en alto, tratando de trasmitir más seguridad de la que realmente sentía. Miedo. Pero ya antes había enfrentado sus miedos y no sería esta vez en la que se dejaría vencer.

Sin embargo...

Era muy consciente del peligro en el que se hallaba, quizás nunca había estado en mayor peligro del que estaba en ese momento, ni los mortífagos ni sus transformaciones podían compararse a Voldemort...

Pensó en James, en Lily, en Pete, en Draco, en Harry... pero sobre todo en Sirius. Otros rostros pasaron por su mente, pero ninguno con tanta claridad como el de ellos. Quiso haberse despedido de ellos correctamente, se dio cuenta que hubiese deseado decirles muchas cosas más y que había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Iba a morir. Y Sirius... Sirius... si pudiera ahorrarle el sufrimiento, si pudiera hacer algo... si solo hubiese podido decirle que lo amaba, una sola vez más, si hubiese sido conciente de lo que iba a sucederle... hubiese hecho tantas cosas...

-"Así que... Remus Lupin"- la voz siseante del Lord lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero intentó por todos los medios mostrarse firme e inquebrantable. Sabía que a la primera señal de flaqueza, sería hombre muerto- "Creo que no habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos"- y se acercaba lentamente, mientras el licántropo intentaba pensar algo, cualquier cosa, que lo ayudase a salir de ahí- "¿pensando en escapar sin siquiera habernos conocido?" – su lengua bífida siseo cerca de su rostro- "que mal huésped ha resultado ser, mi querido lobo... sin embargo... esa falta se ve verdaderamente perdonada a la vista de tan singular belleza en uno de su especie".

Hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, por eso abrió los ojos, sorprendido, para mirarlo al momento desafiante, pero interrogante.

-"¿Para que me necesita? ¿Qué quiere de mi, milord?"- la cortesía de sus palabras no eludía la enemistad que los separaba, sin embargo hicieron sonreír a Voldemort

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?"

-"La grata estadía que me ha proporcionado me ha dado la pista. No imagino porque otra razón se tomaría tantas molestias con un licántropo como yo, milord".

-"Muy inteligente"- Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción antes de tomar entre sus largos dedos escamosos el rostro del hombre-lobo- "muy listo... lobito. ¿Y que es, según tú, lo que quiero?"

-"..algo de mi condición"- se trató de liberar de esos largos dedos que lo sujetaban con fuerza, enterrándose en su piel, pero los mortífagos le impidieron moverse apretando el agarre de sus brazos- "... no veo otra razón para tomarse la molestia de mi captura"

-"Seguro que eras un alumno muy aplicado ¿no es verdad?"- esta vez la lengua recorrió suave y asquerosamente su mejilla y Remus tembló levemente lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el mago- "su piel es muy suave... y excitante".

Su corazón se aceleró más si eso era posible. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo por completo y se estremeció, esta vez, sin disimulo.

-"Te voy asco, lobo"- el silencio fue la mejor respuesta, y le arrancó una sonrisa la mago oscuro- "¿Te dijo Lucius que sucederá contigo?"- más silencio, pero esta vez el rubio aristócrata se tensó y perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro- "Vas a ayudarme, lobo"

-"Confío en que eso no sucederá"

-"Confías demasiado"

Los mortífagos colocaron fuertes grilletes de hierro en las muñecas del licántropo, pese a la lucha de éste por evitarlo, de modo que Remus quedó suspendido por los brazos a escasos centímetros del suelo, para que posteriormente fuesen sus tobillos encadenados al suelo de piedra.

-"Piensa deshacerse de mi?"- preguntó buscando alguna pista de que permitiese descubrir la naturaleza del secuestro

-"No. No me sirves muerto... y sería un verdadero desperdicio hacerlo"

-"Entonces?"- Bellatrix sonrió, y adelantándose les hizo una seña a los mortífagos para que salieran. La puerta se cerró haciendo un chillido siniestro, dejándolo sólo con Voldemort, Lucius y Bellatrix.

-"Quiero tu sangre"- reveló al fin

-"Así que va a torturarme"- lo miró con fiereza

-"Gratificarme diría yo"- y la sonrisa expresaba tal satisfacción que Remus tembló levemente

-"...si considera que la tortura es un medio para gratificarse, poco o nada le queda de humano, tal como su apariencia lo demuestra, milord".

Voldemort lo estudió fijamente por espacio de unos minutos, pero al advertir la mezcla de tristeza y desafío tras las elocuentes pero no menos corteses palabras del licántropo, se sonrió nuevamente

-"Puede que tengas razón, lobito. No soy humano, soy más... soy superior... ¡Soy un Dios!"- la mirada de Remus fue imperturbable- "pero tú no lo entiendes... después de todo, eres solo una criatura oscura"-Remus levantó la vista. Si había de morir o ser torturado, moriría con la cabeza erguida, no con la cola entre las patas- "La sangre que necesito de ti... tiene que ser conseguida de una manera especial..."-y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, hasta que se detuvo tras de él y se acercó a su oído. El aliento frío le puso los pelos de punta- "tiene que ser sangre... corrupta".

Los ojos dorados, sin faltos de temor, miraron a Lucius buscando una explicación, pero el hombre bajó la vista, odiándose a si mismo y deseando la muerte. Y el Lord rió con una mezcla de diversión y complacencia al ver los ojos dorados, confundidos.

-"Tan ingenuo... no hay nada mejor que mancillar la inocencia"

-"¿No tengo derecho acaso a saber que es lo que se piensa hacer conmigo?"- demandó con suavidad

Voldemort no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, admirado en parte por el valor del hombre-lobo. Pocos en su vida se habían atrevido a mirarlo de frente como ese joven lo hacía en ese momento, pero eran mucho menos, y podía contarlo con una mano, los que se habían atrevido a exigirle explicaciones. Reconoció que aquella había sido la mejor elección después de todo. Remus, en cambio, ignorante aún de las intenciones del mago tenebroso, abrió los ojos, aterrado, cuando Voldermort deslizó sus escamosos dedos por sus hombros descubiertos.

-"NO!"-hubo un pequeño atisbo de temor producto del entendimiento en la voz de Remus, el cual degustó el mago oscuro antes de ponerse a su tarea

La lengua asquerosa comenzó a recorrer lenta y en un burdo intento de sensualidad su cuello, mientras que Remus, desesperadamente trataba de soltarse de su agarre. El cuerpo escamoso se pegaba al suyo y sentía que aquel contacto le producía náuseas y unos enormes deseos de gritar de rabia, de miedo, de terror pero se contuvo, decidido a no darle esa satisfacción al mago.

El toque débil de los escamosos y largos dedos en su cuello le producían la sensación de pequeñas serpientes, por lo que apartó la mirada, repudiando el contacto, lo que pareció divertir a Voldemort. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los mismos dedos que anteriormente estuviesen en su cuello, acariciando brevemente sus hombros... jugando con los broches de oro que sujetaban la túnica... y la túnica blanca cayó dejando el cuerpo del lupino, cubierto tan solo por sus holgados bóxer, a merced de la mirada depredadora de aquel que había dejado de ser humano. Las mejillas de Remus se tiñeron de tierno rojo, producto de la vergüenza, de la humillación, de la rabia.

-"Eres hermoso..."- siseó antes de comenzar a recorrer sus hombros con la lengua y abrazar el cuerpo tembloroso, lo cual se tradujo en un evidente escalofrío por parte del licántropo

Siguió por su pecho, deleitándose con la suave piel, repartiendo húmedos besos por él, pese a los vanos intentos del licántropo para liberarse, pero cuando el Lord comenzó a estimular su pezón derecho con los dedos al tiempo que su lengua seguía lamiéndole el cuello, Remus boqueó desesperado antes de agitarse violentamente... y las primeras lágrimas aguaron inevitablemente sus ojos.

Sentía la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, el asco invadir cada uno de sus sentidos, y el terror, el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación... y querer gritar y saber que al hacerlo solo conseguiría mayor placer de su captor quien lo vería doblegado por completo. Él esperaba que gritara, pero no pensaba hacerlo, no iba a darle el placer, como había intentado no dárselo al Bellatrix... resistiría hasta que ya no quedara otra alternativa... pero el terror, el pánico controlaba todo su cuerpo, que se sacudía nervioso y asustado, tratando infructuosamente de liberarse, con el sonido de las cadenas recordándole que todo era causa perdida.

El toque afiebrado de las manos escamosas era dolorosamente áspero, y el trato, duro, brusco, no buscaba complacerlo sino su propia satisfacción. Abrió los ojos dorados, grandes por el asombro y llenos de lágrimas cuando los dientes agudos se clavaron salvajemente en la coyuntura entre el hombre y el cuello. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y el pudor. La lengua bífida lamió el lugar dañado con deleite... solo para separarse al segundo y asaltar los labios cremosos con violencia. Los mordió con fuerza, llenándose la boca con sangre, oyendo las silenciosas quejas del licántropo, quien seguía intentado liberarse por todos los medios... y succionó los labios rojos, lamió, sólo para volver a morder, con la maniática risa de Bellatrix como armónico fondo.

La boca le sabía a sangre, sentía asco, le zumbaba la cabeza y los oídos... solo quería quitarse la piel... estaba sucio... sucio y solo podía pensar en Sirius, en nada más... en Sirius y en sus ojos, en Sirius y en su sonrisa... en Sirius y en su forma de amarlo... quizás si se concentraba en Sirius... en su Paddy...

La risa de Voldemort lo devolvió a la realidad, eso y la mano que palpaba con descaro su entrepierna. Y gimió, impotente, en un estado frenético de desesperación y terror.

-"No, por favor..." –rogó, humillado, y su propio sollozo, ya incontenible ahogó el resto de sus palabras al tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Lucius, suplicándole al rostro impasible de este- "por favor..."

-"Tranquilito..." -gimió al sentir nuevamente la lengua siseando cerca de su oreja- "tranquilo... no te dolerá... demasiado".

-"No, no, por favor... yo no... yo no puedo... por... favor"- sollozó perdiendo su autocontrol.

De pronto tuvo la estúpida idea de que todo había pasado y su corazón pareció latir con menos violencia al ver al Lord alejarse con paso lento... sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero antes siquiera que pudiese pensar en algo coherente un dolor conocido y a la vez no, lo volvió a invadir... el Cruciatus. Se intentó concentrar, sin buenos resultados en la imagen de Sirius... se prometió ser fuerte por él, sin embargo el dolor amenazaba con hacerlo caer en la inconsciencia. Sentía que se trizaba, despedazaba, desgarrarse... tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar con todas sus fuerzas... y entonces el dolor desapareció... solo para volver a empezar... y detenerse tal cual había llegado.

Pero una vez que Voldemort detuvo la sesión de Bellatrix, retomó la propia.

Lamió la sangre de los labios de Remus como si fuesen néctar y estrechó su cuerpo con fuerza para terminar de desnudarlo, rasgando la última prenda que lo cubría. Y Remus se vio invadido por un sentimiento que mezclaba impotencia y pudor con el miedo latente desde que el hombre había comenzado a tocarlo. Y quería cubrirse, huir de esa mirada lasciva, esa que lo humillaba y denigraba. Pero no podía y sentía vergüenza.

-"Por favor..."- volvió a susurrar

Desnudo, indefenso... hermoso. Humillado, denigrado, asustado. Lucius no podía quitar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo del lupino, brillante por el sudor producto de la inmensidad de emociones que lo poseían. Debía permanecer quieto, debía trasmitir que nada de lo que ahí sucediera le importaba, pero lo cierto es que no podía mirar más de frente la escena... era repulsiva. No podía soportar ver como lo acariciaba obscenamente, lastimándolo, haciéndolo llorar... haciéndolo ver como la imagen misma del temor y el sufrimiento.

-"Soy un lobo..." –murmuró con voz ronca y quebrada- por favor...

Pero Voldemort sonrió al ver las mejillas furiosamente coloreadas del lupino y sus ojitos dorados que aún así estaban cargados de inocencia, llenos de lágrimas. La tentación hecha carne. Tan magníficamente indefenso, perfecto, bello y frágil.

-"Los lobos... s-solo tenemos una p-pareja... s-solo podemos entregarnos a u-una persona"- y bajó la mirada, avergonzado de tener que suplicar.

-"Suéltenle las piernas y bajen un poco las cadenas, quiero que pueda pisar"

Lucius y Bellatrix se apresuraron a obedecer. El primero, deseando angustiosamente desaparecer de ahí y no tener que presenciar la escena, la segunda en cambio, entusiasmada, complacida del dolor del otro, con el brillo de la locura bailando en sus hermosos ojos femeninos.

Pateó con violencia a Bellatrix una vez que le soltó las piernas. Los ojos dorados como los de un animal acorralado, brillaban, húmedos y desesperados.

-"Maldito mestizo!"- la mortífago se puso de pie con rapidez sacando su varita. La furia inundando cada una de sus bellas facciones

-"Espera, Bella... espera"- Voldemort sonreía, divertido por la escena- "no seas tan dura con nuestro lobito... está asustado, verdad?"

-"Pero Milord..."- intentó la mujer

-"¿Estás en desacuerdo conmigo?"- la mirada roja la hizo callar de golpe y temblar levemente, más que de miedo al castigo, miedo al desprecio de su Señor.

-"N-no, jamás"- dijo con profunda convicción.

-"Entonces estarás de acuerdo en que debemos tratarlo con cuidado, no es cierto?"- preguntó, satisfecho al notar la seguridad de Bellatrix

-"Sí, Milord"

Voldemort la miró durante unos segundos más antes de volver a fijarse en el licántropo que tiraba de las cadenas, sus pies ya en el suelo.

-"Lucius, vuelve a sujetarle las piernas. Está demasiado inquieto"

-"Sí, Señor"- el aristócrata lo logró sólo luego de aplicarle un _Petrificus Totalus_

-"Ahora sí..."- se acercó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Remus, como para poder besarlo si hubiese querido, pero en vez de eso lo abofeteó brutalmente, una... otra... y una tercera vez- "vas a cooperar, me has entendido, lobo. Igualmente te follaré así que de ti depende que esto sea un poco más fácil"

Sollozó, bajando la vista al fin, incapaz de seguir aguantando la humillación. Las lágrimas mojándole el rostro y aliviando levemente el ardor de los golpes propinados.

Se negaba a perder la esperanza de un milagro. Miraba fijamente la puerta de entrada, como si de pronto esperase ver entrar a Sirius, a James a Peter... él sabía que llegarían. No podía consumarse lo que Voldemort quería. Había algo dentro de él que le decía que debía tranquilizarse, que las cosas iban a arreglarse...

-"Ellos no vendrán"- murmuró el Mago tenebroso hondeando en su mente antes de besarlo con violencia, violando su boca, ahogando el gemido de sorpresa y pánico de Remus al sentir la dureza de Voldemort contra su muslo.

Cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza mientras sentía que los besos seguían bajando por su vientre ahora, las manos duras acariciando sus nalgas... y la lengua de serpiente envolviendo su miembro con lentitud... succionando, pero él no sentía nada más que asco, que dolor, que profunda aversión y dolor... los colmillos de Voldemort lo estaban lastimando...

-"Así que es eso..."- el Lord se había erguido nuevamente al ver que el lupino no reaccionaba a sus besos ni caricias. Los ojos rojos lo miraban, entre curiosos, interesados y divertidos, aunque con un destello de enojo casi imperceptible- "Como eres un lobo y solo puedes tener una pareja, la cual ya tienes... no puedes disfrutar del sexo con nadie más... estás unido a tu pareja de tal forma que te produce un profundo rechazo cualquier otro contacto... interesante"- y Remus se mordió los labios, avergonzado- "¿Qué sientes? ¿Asco? ¿Repulsión? ¿Indiferencia?... eres un interesante objeto de estudio, lobito"- pero al ver que Remus no pretendía responder, asintió levemente con la cabeza, en una acción que se le antojó al lobo, demasiado animal- "Mientras tú solo sientes repulsión, yo me atrevería a decir que nunca antes había sentido tanta satisfacción... ¿no te sientes honrado?"- los ojos húmedos fueron la mejor respuesta –"No. Pero eres especial. Te estoy honrando y ni aún así dejas de mirarme así... pero... ¿no te das cuenta que puedo hacerte poderoso...?"- murmuró entonces Voldemort, excitado- "puedo convertirte en alguien grande... solo tienes que aceptar ser mi amante".

5.

Veía el dolor y el sufrimiento. Veía los ojos dorados locos de miedo y desesperación. Veía su desnudez y el toque obsceno de Voldemort sobre la piel de su amigo. Y tomaba conciencia dentro de su propio sufrimiento, sufrimiento provocado por las perversas visiones, de la maldición que realmente significaba esa cicatriz que ardía en su pecho.

Quería no ver más, pero no podía bloquear las imágenes, quería apartarlas, borrarlas, olvidar, quería por lo menos que no se revelase parte de su contenido en su rostro angustiado para así no tener que decirle a Sirius que era lo que estaba presenciando, para no romper a su amigo. Pero era inútil. Él veía lo que sucedía y sentía que enloquecía de desesperación, de rabia, de impotencia y esta necesariamente se reflejaba en el rictus de su expresión, en el brillo de sus ojos avellanas.

-"James..."- su amigo era la desolación y el sufrimiento en persona. Pálido, espectralmente pálido, ojeroso, y los ojos parecían vacíos, sin ningún tipo de brillo. Parecía incluso mayor- "James... ¿qué sucede?"

-"N-no..." –no parecía su propia voz, sino más bien un sonido gutural y brusco.

-"Prongs... dímelo"- lo sujetó de los hombros- "dímelo, por favor"

Y mientras veía los ojos plateados de su amigo oscurecerse de temor, veía a su vez los dorados llenarse de lágrimas y un grito salvaje desgarrar la garganta del licántropo

-"¡NO!"- se soltó y se tapó los oídos, en un acto inconsciente, como si con ello pudiese evitar oír los gritos de su amigo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar la visión.

El grito amargo de Lily que se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, tratando, igual que su marido, apartar las visiones, desesperó por completo a Sirius. Las lágrimas de Lily, la desesperación de James... y ese maldito dolor en su pecho... su Moony, su lobito, su niño amado.

-"JAMES!"- Sirius lo zarandeó con fuerza, sabía que algo le había sucedido a su amado Moony, pero que? Acaso había...? Necesitaba que lo sacaran de la duda, necesitaba saber, o moriría de dolor, de desesperación, de miedo. Un miedo que lo corroía- "Dímelo. ¿Qué sucede? Dime que le sucede a mi lobito?"

La incertidumbre... el dolor... su lobito, su amado Remus... ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía? ¿Por qué James no hablaba? Quería que hablaran, no podía soportar más tiempo el silencio.

Silencio.

Cortado por el amargo llanto de Lily.

Un susurro que más parece letanía.

-"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, por favor..."- el cuerpo de su amiga temblando. La desesperación en el torpe movimiento de sus manos, el miedo en cada letra que escapa de su voz.

-"Díganmelo, por favor... tengo derecho a saber que sucede con mi Moony"-y la desesperación de sus ojos plateados se transformó en súplica al obligar a James a mirarlo- "Prongs... ¿qué le hacen a mi lobito?"- y miedo.

Pero James apretó los ojos, incapaz de mirarlo. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo cuando él mismo no podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo decírselo luego de ver la angustia en los ojos de Sirius, luego de notar la devoción con la que mencionaba a Moony?

-"P-Padfoot..." –tembló, pero lo miró de frente, con los ojos con húmedos de lágrimas que se había negado a dejar escapar, pero erguido y gallardo. La mirada triste, pero poderosa. Perfecta imagen de lo que un Gryffindor debía ser- "Debemos sacarlo... ahora! No me importa lo que diga o piensa Dumbledore..."- y se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-"¡James!"- lo sujetó del brazo, y repitió su súplica- "¿qué le hacen a mi lobito?"

Lo miró, la mirada avellana chocó con la plateada. Y su mirada se desvió inevitablemente hacia la figura de su esposa que había dejado de llorar, estremeciéndose solo de vez en cuando.

Amor.

Lily. Si hubiese sido Lily... hubiese deseado saberlo aunque doliera, porque sólo así podría ayudar. ¿Por qué como iba a poder ayudar a enfrentar lo que no conocía?

- "L-lo violan- y no se reconoció su propia voz cuando las palabras brotaron de su garganta".

6.

-"Después de todo eres un Gryffindor y un licántropo"- murmuró, sintiéndose humillado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarlo... a ÉL?- "Acaso no te das cuenta de que aún negándote haré lo que desee contigo, pero si aceptas te daré poder... puedo incluso hacerlo agradable para ti"- le recorrió suavemente con los dedos escamosos una de las mejillas sonrosadas, ya fuese por todo lo sufrido como por los golpes- "puedo encontrar la forma para que tú también lo disfrutes. ¿Crees que eso puede ser un impedimento para alguien que casi a alcanzado la inmortalidad? ¿Qué puede llevarte a negarte?"

Remus no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio y bajó la vista, pero se vio obligado a enfrentar los ojos rojos cuando el Lord lo tomó por la barbilla. Aún así, cerró los ojos, con fuerza, negándose a mirarlo... y al momento sus piernas temblaron mientras sentía como Voldemort entraba a su mente, escudriñando pensamientos y sentimientos. Intentó bloquear su mente, pero todo lo pasado lo había dejado demasiado débil y la fuerza y el poder del Lord rompieron sus barreras a los pocos minutos.

Se vio riendo con sus amigos, cuando aún eran niños; luego vio a James con el ceño fruncido diciéndole que dejaría de molestar a Snivellus; a Peter llevándole un pedazo de pastel de chocolate luego de una transformación especialmente dolorosa; a un Sirius adolescente abrazándolo amorosamente para luego secarle las lágrimas y sonreír; a él mismo, de tan solo unos dieciséis años bailando con Sirius en la habitación cuando aún eran estudiantes; y su primer beso con el animago; la felicidad pintada en el rostro de James, mientras tomaba la mano de Lily; a Lily depositando a Harry en sus brazos mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver al pequeño mover sus pequeña manitas; a sí mismo gritando de placer en el paroxismo de su amor, mientras Sirius lo poseía...

-"Amor"- escupió con desprecio el poderoso mago- "amistad y amor. Los sentimientos humanos son absurdos y ridículos, nos hacen débiles. Yo podría haberte dado todo... pero tú elegiste a ese patético animago".

Y Remus lo miró, con silenciosa lástima impresa en sus hermosos ojos dorados. ¿Lastima de él? ¡ÉL, QUE ERA EL MAGO MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! ¿¡Él que pronto tendría a todo el mundo mágico a sus pies? ¿El licántropo, a quien él podía matar cuando quisiera? Voldemort lo volvió a abofetear, rabioso y levemente inquieto por la mirada de pena que le dirigía el lupino, totalmente falto de palabras.

Se colocó detrás de él y lo obligó a inclinarse hacia delante, dejando su trasero expuesto, las cadenas tirando dolorosamente de sus brazos... le acarició las nalgas antes de separarlas para examinar la entrada y recorrió con la yema de los dedos la zona que dentro de poco destrozaría.

Se detuvo un rato en aquella tarea, por razones ajenas al licántropo, mientras que éste volvía a sentir como el Lord removía su mente. Un dedo, demasiado largo y delgado, se enterró en su cuerpo, arrancándole un leve gemido de molestia, la cual no duró mucho, porque fue retirado de inmediato y al momento sintió el bálano posicionándose en su abertura. Y sin más ceremonia, sin previa preparación, lo empaló dolorosamente, arrancándole el primer grito desde que había comenzado la tortura.

Y gritó.

Un grito tan salvaje que le desgarró la garganta mientras las lágrimas volvían a mojarle el rostro. Se arqueó y agitó con desesperación ante la salvaje penetración.

Remus ahogaba sus sollozos y tragaba en medio de hipos su saliva mezclada con su sangre. Se sentía desmayar, sentía que se rompía por dentro, nunca, en toda su vida, había sentido un dolor semejante. Nada podía compararse a él.

Su profanador había comenzado a moverse en círculos dentro de él, apretándose más, buscando mayor contacto, mayor placer... lo sentía embestir cada vez con mayor fuerza y él sentía que se moría. El dolor... trató de pensar en

Sirius, en un burdo intento de alejar su mente de la escena, pero el Lord tiró fuertemente de su cabello, obligándolo ha echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y el lupino sintió que las vértebras de su cuello se rompían, al igual que sus entrañas.

-"Ah!... ahhh... ahhh!... cuánto placer... ¡ahhh... tan estrecho!" – exclamó Voldemort entre jadeos- "grita... grita mi nombre! Soy tu nuevo dueño..."- y tiró más fuerte de su cabello.

Y Remus tuvo que gritar, él mismo necesitaba hacerlo. Pero no iba a complacerlo totalmente

-"S-SIRIUS!"- y el otro tiró con tanta fuerza de su cabello que creyó que le rompería el cuello e iba a desmayarse cuando sintió a su agresor temblar y con un potente rugido de placer inundó sus casi destrozadas entrañas de tibio semen el que se mezcló con la sangre que le corría por entre las piernas.

7.

No había escuchado los gritos como James y Lily... tampoco había visto la escena, no necesitaba que le describieran el rostro de dolor de Moony... tampoco necesitaba ver el placer en la del Lord... él lo sabía... las simples palabras lo llevaron a ver la escena... y a sufrir en ella.

Las ganas de destrozar... de romper, de matar se hacían incontenibles y había visto la necesidad de encerrarse en su propia habitación, consumiéndose por la impotencia, por el dolor... por la desesperación del conocimiento que nada logra. ¿De que servía ser un mago poderoso sino podía proteger a quienes amaba de la desgracia?

El Odio amenazaba con devorarlo...

Si es que no lo había devorado ya... un odio tan grande que le llevaba a arrancar lágrimas, un odio que era tal que no podía explicarse en palabras... sabía que el odio no era bueno, pero ese odio le dio una nueva fuerza para enfrentarse a la realidad y a la guerra...

Venganza.

Ya no por él... sino por Moony...

No descansaría hasta verse reflejado en los ojos de quien hubiese tenido la osadía que tocar al ser más sagrado para él... y no tendría piedad aún cuando viese el miedo y el terror en los ojos del enemigo tomando la forma de sí mismo... y lo destrozaría con sus manos... los haría suplicar por clemencia, los haría sentir el verdadero terror y los destruiría, pese a que aquella fuese una ofensa que ni siquiera con sangre se pudiera pagar.

-"Lo juro"- siseó lleno de odio, con los ojos chispeantes.

8.

Lo soltó finalmente, retirándose con deliberada lentitud del cuerpo ultrajado. Y Remus quedó colgando de los brazos debido a los grilletes, en un estado de semiinconsciencia, porque más parecía muerto que vivo.

-"¿Lo tienes, Bella?"- preguntó Voldemort luego de un rato mientras se cubría con una túnica y la mujer se encargaba de tomar el último ingrediente

-"Sí, Milord"- y sonreía, con un pequeño cuenco en sus manos que contenía la sangre

-"Excelente. Lucius?"

-"Sí, Señor?" -Preguntó el mencionado adelantándose, pálido como la misma muerte

-"Llévalo a una habitación más... acogedora. Que lo bañen y vistan con las mejores túnicas"

-"Así se hará"

-"Será mi amante hasta que decida otra cosa. Quiero que esté 'cómodo'"- Y sin más se retiró, seguido por la mortífago, la cual era incapaz de esconder su alegría.

Pero al fin estaban solos. El Lord y Bellatrix se habían retirado al fin... dejándolo con más dudas de las que había tenido en toda su vida. No podía evitar sentir que a pesar de todo se había equivocado. ¿Pero había tenido otra alternativa?

Silencio. Absoluto y hermoso silencio. Y sin embargo, en sus oídos aún retumbaban los gritos de Remus, esta vez, unidos a las palabras de su hijo... y la mirada dorada desesperada le apretaba el corazón al tiempo que las palabras de su hijo hacían que murmurara sin palabras, tontas y rápidas excusas.

Flash Back

'_-¡¡¿Por qué elegiste! ¡¡¿Por qué no enfrentaste al Lord!_

'_-No podía... él me hubiese matado_

'_-...Mi camino es distinto al tuyo, padre... y no lo siento. Yo sí lucharé._

Fin del Flash Back

Se acercó con paso lento al muchacho. Colgaba como un muñequito de trapo, roto luego de mucho uso. Desnudo y ultrajado... aún había sangre entre sus piernas.

Lo tomó por la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba inconsciente. Los ojos suavemente cerrados, al fin se le había concedido el descanso del desvanecimiento. Los labios rotos entreabiertos, las mejillas rojas, tanto por el esfuerzo como por los golpes... el cuello lleno de marcas que a él mismo le producían asco.

Lo besó con cuidado. Con miedo a seguir hiriéndolo, a despertarlo, a ser descubierto... acarició con ternura la mejilla hinchada... y con dedos temblorosos inspeccionó su cuello, las marcas y con temor de descubrir que su Señor había tirado demasiado fuerte, rompiéndolo. Pero el lupino solo estaba desmayado.

¿Porqué debía herir a quien más amaba para salvar a la otra única persona que amaba?

Lo descolgó con cuidado y lo sujetó por la cintura para que no cayera, cubriéndolo de inmediato con su propia capa.

Su fragilidad lo conmovió... acarició la mejilla roja e hinchada...

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse de su elección, y sin embargo las palabras de Draco le golpeaban la cabeza mientras mirada al desvanecido licántropo.

Pero aún había una posibilidad para liberarlo, aunque dada la condición de Remus no podría hacerlo fácilmente aún cuando él lo ayudase. Tenía un plan... pero era arriesgado y nada seguro... si fallaba podía no solo condenar a Remus sino que a si mismo...

Debía esperar el momento adecuado, y su mente no estaba lo suficientemente fría para no dejarse llevar por las pasiones, y es que un odio salvaje se había comenzado a apoderar de él pese a sus facciones serenas.

-"Tranquilo... te sacaré de aquí"- murmuró suavemente antes de cargarlo.

9.

Miraba el techo de la habitación con ojos perdidos. El cuerpo tenso y los gritos resonando aún en su cabeza...

Lo había visto todo, lo había visto y lo había sentido en el lugar más profundo de su corazón, como una puñalada muy baja por parte de Voldemort.

Era eso lo que quería? Reírse de ellos? Solo lo había echo para dejarlos caer en la desesperación? Para hacerlos darse cuenta de su fragilidad? Para... mostrarles su poder?

Pero no debía darle más vueltas. Lo hecho, echo estaba... que siguiera pensando en ello no cambiará la situación ni dejaría de hacerlo oír los gritos de dolor y humillación... mientras sentía que se consumía de la impotencia, misma impotencia que sintió cuando creyó que Sirius estaba en el Ministerio, en manos de Voldemort... solo que esta vez sabía que no era una ilusión... la certeza era absoluta.

Que clase de depravado era ese tal Lord, se preguntó, con odio.

Había una pregunta clavada en su mente. ¿Qué le esperaría a él? ¿A sus padres? ¿Al propio Dumbledore, si a Remus le había sucedido eso?

Se apartó las lágrimas con furia, no quería ser débil, pero la verdades es que por dentro estaba temblando.

10.

Estaba acurrucado contra una esquina. Sentía frío y el frío lo hacía temblar de miedo al mismo tiempo... y pese a su apariencia tranquila, pese a sus mejillas mojadas, sentía pánico de la soledad y el silencio que lo rodeaba.

Un suave goteo a lo lejos era la única compañía así como el suave titilar de las llamas que alumbraban la penosa celda en la que había permanecido encerrado.

Se abrazó más a sus rodillas, temeroso, pero sin parecerlo. El lugar, con su silenciosa soledad lo mantenía tranquilo pese a todo.

-"Espero que te haya agradado nuestra celda de lujo"- la voz fría y siseante lo hizo saltar y apretarse más contra la esquina, asustado

-"Q-quién es?"- preguntó, nerviosamente, los ojos claros, abiertos por el temor

-"Solo un viejo compañero de caza de muggles, querido Pettigrew"- murmuró Lucius dejándose iluminar por las llamas y dándose un aire majestuoso y siniestro

-"Donde está Remus!"- exigió en un arranque de valentía

El mortífago sonrió, levemente, con sarcasmo

-"Hubiese jurado que soy yo quien tiene la posición privilegiada entre los dos... pero como siempre, demasiado ambicioso, Pettigrew... aspiras a poseer lo que no tienes"- tocó con su varita las rejas de la celda

Peter tembló, esta vez visiblemente, pero no se echó atrás, aunque esta vez su voz tembló, tal como él:

-"Está bien Remus? Que han hecho con él?"

Lucius lo miró con frialdad a través de las rejas y Peter retrocedió, temeroso, pero el rubio aristócrata había bajado la mirada, melancólico, mientras jugaba con su varita

-"Déjate de hacer el valiente quieres? Me desagrada, en especial sabiendo que eres una sucia rata traidora. Solo vas hacia el bando que más te conviene"

-"Eso fue en el pasado"- apretó los labios, mirándolo asustado

-"No seas hipócrita"- se pegó a la reja, para mirarlo con desprecio e ironía- "Solo esperas el momento adecuado para ofrecerle información a mi señor y que él vuelva a contarte entre tus filas

-"Jamás le volverá a servir"

-"Eres escoria... sé que los traicionarás... y si las cosas se ponen feas, traicionarás a mi Señor otra vez"

-"He cambiado, ya no soy como tú"

-"Como yo?"- lo miró con fría cólera en los ojos grises- "No eres ni la mitad de lo que soy yo. No me llegas ni a los talones... y no vales absolutamente nada. No sé porque mi Señor aún te conserva... quizás"- se tranquilizó y lo miró, nuevamente con una sonrisa- "quizás puedas sernos útil"

-"No entiendes?"- gimió, desafiante- "No volveré a ayudarlos... preferiría morir antes que hacerlo"

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por espacio de unos cuantos segundos, peor que para Peter se sintieron como siglos

-"Morir? Un cobarde como tú... hablando de morir?"- Lucius le dedicó una sonrisa llena de burla y desprecio- "Tú? Traicionaste a tus amigos, los vendiste por poder y miedo... y ahora me dices que prefieres morir. Crees que nací ayer? Por favor Pettigrew, las palabras bonitas no sirven conmigo"

-"No me importa lo que pienses ya... si eso prefieres creer me da igual. Las cosas cambian"

-"Pero las personas no. Siempre son las mismas bajo máscaras aparentes de valor, arrepentimiento e hipocresía... las personas no cambian y lo sabes. Sigues temblando de miedo como antes, Potter ha vuelto a confiar en ti, como antes... y yo sigo del lado de Voldemort, tal como antes. La naturaleza humana es predecible... el hombre no reacciona más que por ambición y poder, esas dos simples cosas guían todos sus actos... y es mi Señor el que puede entregártelas, y no tus amigos"

-"Estás equivocado... es verdad que una vezactué como tal... pero ellos me han perdonado pese a todo y... y... y yo no volveré a fallar. Se los prometí"- dijo con más desición que antes

-"Ah!..."- Lucius sonrió y lo miró con una sonrisa maligna- "Pero las promesas pueden romperse..."- insinuó.

-"Ya no más... he roto demasiadas promesas en mi vida como para romper más... mucho menos una tan importante"

-"Tu alma se condenó hace ya mucho tiempo, Pettigrew... nada... y escúchame bien, NADA, de lo que puedas hacer ahora va a cambiar las osas..."

-"Y aunque así fuese... aunque así fuese"- aunque se veía dubitativo- "moriré antes de faltar a mi promesa"

Los ojos de Lucius se entornaron, como si estuviese a punto de saltar sobre su presa:

-"Veremos si piensas lo mismo luego de unos cuantos Cruciatus..."- lo apuntó con la varita- "_Crucio!_!"

El cuerpo pequeño y regordete de Peter se retorció, en formas grotescas, provocadas por un dolor que sobrepasaba el humano, que lo quemaba por dentroy los destrozaba. Gritó como pocas veces en su vida mientras lloraba amargamente y entre hipos de sollozos y de dolor, pedía un alto, un respiro a esa tortura.

Lucius, con rostro impasible, no se detuvo, sino que lo fijamente, sin sonrisas ya, pero el brazo firme. Se detuvo tan de improviso como lo había comenzado.

-"Duele... verdad?"- murmuró, serio, pero maligno

Peter había caído de rodillas en el suelo, retorciéndsoe aún y llorando. Se arrastró un poco, pero volvió a haese una bolita mientras lloraba más fuerte

-"Eres tan patético..."- murmuró con desprecio, Malfoy- "Tan patético como Potter..."

-"N-no... no te atrevas... a decir que James... que James o Harry son patéticos... ellos... no son como yo..."- dijo Peter incorporándose un poco

-"No, claro que no, ellos son estúpidos... tu eres cobarde... pero ambas son formas de patetismo que no soporto".

-"Ellos... ellos son las personas más valientes... que existen" –dijo con voz más firme

-"No comparto esa visión. Los Gryffindors son en general demasiado estúpidos para poder ser entendidos. Si quieres creer, o más bien, confundir, estupidez con valor, allá tú... en ese aspecto, creo que los superas y por mucho, mi estimado amigo"- sonrió, nuevamente- "Tú en cambio, prefieres salvar tu propio pellejo que arriesgarlo por unos estúpidos que llegaron a pensar que eras su amigo... eres más astuto que ellos".

Peter cerró los ojos unos momentos y apretó los labios y los puños

-"Soy un Gryffindor"- dijo Peter, lentamente

-"Pero podrías haber sido un Slytherine sin problemas... lo tienes aquí"- y se tocó su propio pecho- "sabes lo que realmente vale. En la guerra mucha gente tiene que morir... cada uno sobrevive con sus propias manos, y vaya que tu has llevado esa práctica a la perfección".

-"Pese a mis errores... no volveré a fallar"

-"Sigues repitiendo eso, pero, ¿qué tal si aplico otro Crucitus?"

-"Aplica los que quieras... los soportaré o..."

-"Te volverás loco como los Longbottom"- sonrió Lucius

-"Frank y Alice... no te atrevas a hablar de ellos con... esa ligereza..."- murmuró a duras penas.

-"De lo contrario que? Vas a...matarme?"-murmuró con diversión, poniéndose en cunclillas, mirando con una sonrisa despectiva a Peter a través de las rejas

Peter apretó los labios con fuerza, pero no dijo nada... y Lucius volvió a alzar la varita

-"Te daré una última oportunidad... o seré yo quien acabe contigo, según las órdenes de mi Señor"- lo miró con algo de asco mientras volvía a ponerse de pie- "únete a nosotros... o muere por ello"- le apuntó entre los ojos- "que decides?"

Pete vio con miedo la varita, comprendiendo que había llegado su hora, pero en vez de decir algo, bajó la cabeza, con los ojos bien cerrados, esperando que llegase su momento.

-"Eso es un no?"- Lucius sonrió con satisfacción- "Perfecto. _Avada Kedab--!_"- Peter cerró más fuerte los ojos y apretó los labios, esperando la maldición que acabaría con él, pero que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y miró a Lucius, que abría la celda, con dedos apresurados y mirada concentrada.

-"Q-que...?"- comenzó a decir el más regordete cuando Lucius lo miró seriamente y con algo de agitación.

-"Cállate... quieres que nos descubran?"- murmuró mientras se acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a pararse, algo reticente aún.

-"Q-que haces?"- susurró Peter, incrédulo

-"Te salvo el pellejo, idiota"- Lucius lo hizo sentarse afuera de la celda y se arrodilló a su lado para mirarlo seriamente- "Escuchame bien... ya he enviado una carta a Hogwarts diciendo su exacta ubiación... tienes que reunirte con Remus... está en el tercer piso, cuarto pasillo, quinta habitación a la derecha... entiendes?"- arrastraba las palabras tan rápida pero silenciosamente que Peter tuvo que concentrarse mucho para escuchar

-"Por que haces eso?"- murmuró, incrédulo

-"Esa no es la cuestión que te compete. Repite lo que te acabo de decir"- ordenó con ojos brillantes y llenos de determinación.

-"Encontrar a Remus. Tercer piso... cuarto pasillo, quinta habitación a la derecha"- murmuró, asintiendo rápidamente.

-"Bien... escúchame... está herido e inconsciente... tienes que sacarlo de aquí... y jamás, jamás, digas, si te llegan a atrapar que yo te ayude, entendido?"

-"Sí"- dijo Peter con valentía

-"Júralo"

-"Lo juro... si tu me juras, que no me estás preparando una trampa con esto, Malfoy"

-"...Lo juro" – dijo mirándolo fijamente antes de ponerse de pie y caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida de los calabozos, ondeando elegantemente su capa- "Apresúrate... despejaré en lo que sea posible el camino"- le tiró la varita, mientras que guardaba la suya en el bolsillo, pero sin soltarla, y dejaba la puerta abierta.

CONTINUARÁ...

Lo siento mucho! (**haciendo muchas reverencias)** Siento mucho la tardanza, han sido muchos meses y muchas cosas la que me han detenido de poder seguir escribiendo, y lo lamento mucho, pues verdaderamente lo disfruto. Mi idea es no abandonar los fic que están en progreso, pero no sé si realmente a alguien le interese que lo siga luego de tanto tiempo... por favor, déjenme sus opiniones y si quieren que siga o no, de lo contrario, dejaré el fic por falta de tiempo, pero si a alguien le interesa, lo seguiré.

Quiero agradecer a algunas personas en especial por su apoyo y sus amenazas para que siguiera el fic (XD): a Grim, Zaratustra, Viosil y Kizna. Muchas gracias.

No he respondido reviews no porquen o quiera, sino porque no sé como contestarlos :S, he perdido un poco la práctica con y está muy cambiado T.T si alguien sabe como se hace, agradecería un mail (tomoe. es todo por ahora 

Cariños!

Toe.


End file.
